La reina Umbra
by n1god
Summary: Version femenina de Sombra Quizas un pequeño acto de vondad es necesario para cambiar el curso de toda una linea del tiempo, la cual estaba destinada a ser solo oscuridad, sombras y una cruel vida para los que son sometidos. Quizas no ve pero incluso alguien con el corazon tan negro, puede alvergar una pequeña chispa de esperanza para todos. M-H 7 La Primera Transgresion.
1. Esperanza

Los días grises nunca terminaban, y no parecían hacerlo… el imperio de Cristal habrá tenido mejores momentos, pero estos no, muchos de los ciudadanos, los ahora esclavos trabajan día y noche, apenas descansan, y comen algo, la furia de la Reyna era mucha, no parecía mostrar absolutamente ninguna compasión por nadie, quizás era por esto que todos, y ninguno decidía si quiera alzar la voz por miedo a que fuera ella la que pusiera puño de hierro sobre el o los que se revelaban, esto anteriormente había pasado, y era por eso mismo que nadie se dignaba a hacerlo, el temor nublaba sus corazones, a la vez su juicio y moralidad, quizás para no recibir tanto trabajo o incluso insultos por la misma reina, decidían muy pero muy pocos servirle como guardias, ya que de ese modo se les Tania un poco mas "Compasión" por así decirlo, pero esto era todo lo contrario ya que si le fallabas a la misma reina de las sombras… no solo tu vida corría peligro si no la de toda tu dinastía… familia y amigos. Pero quizás los que se llevan la peor parte son aquellos esclavos que sirven actualmente a la reina, ya sea como Mucamas o mayordomos.

-Su majestad… encontramos a esta escoria rondando por los alrededores del imperio.-

Todo el palacio tenia una pinta de cristales oscuros, purpuras, negros, rojos y grises, marcaba cierta depresión en el ambiente, la reina era una poni algo alta, de pelaje gris, y crin y cola de color negro, sus ojos marcaban ciertas tonalidades, una de ellas y la mas notoria era el rojo, la segunda era de un color verdoso fosforescente, y finalizando con un aura purpura la cual salía hacia los lados de sus ojos, un cuerno extrañamente encorvado, que comenzaba de la base de color negro y luego se volvía rojo conforme se alzaba, en sus manos llevaba unos brazaletes, plateados, en los cuales llevaba incrustado un cristal rojo, su atuendo era levemente parecido a un vestido de juste, tal parecía que carecia de calzado, esto debido a que los equinos carecían de pies y los compensaban con pesuñas.

La mirada de la Reina marcaba cierta repulsión al ver lo que dos de sus guardias traían ante ella.

-¿A las afueras del imperio?-Miro con cierta seriedad a la criatura- No pareces minotauro… mucho menos un perro diamante.-Se puso de pie y camino hacia el susodicho.-

-Suponemos que debió ser enviado por las princes…-Fueron silenciados cuando la reina alzo su mano-

-Ellas no me preocupan ni en lo mas mínimo… la última vez que tocaron mi imperio, no salieron del todo ilesas.. Siendo incluso superada en número… ¿Que ha dicho?-

-Nada su majestad… además no parece si quiera que hable nuestro idioma… intento hablar, pero no le entendimos ni la mitad de lo que esta escoria dice.-Empujo a la criatura al suelo, haciendo que este quedara de rodillas con las manos en el suelo. Apenas y alzando la mirada para ver a su opresora.-

Ante la reina yacía una criatura que en su vida había visto, era una criatura de "crin" corto, carecía de cola, además sus ropajes eran muy diferentes a la de todo el imperio, incluso toda Equestria. Se le miraba bastante, acicalado de no ser por los moretones en su rostro por los golpes que los guardas imperiales le dieron a la criatura.

-Ya tendré una plática con esa cosa mas tarde… llévenlo a la mazmorra sur.-Ordeno la reina regresando a su trono.-

-Como ordene mi señora…-

Dos guardias tomaron de los brazos a la criatura, para levantarlo, no parecía siquiera forcejear, tan solo se dejaba hacer… las Mazmorras estaban compuestas por una serie de pasadizos subterráneos, los cuales había celdas cada 2 metros, esto para evitar que los que se encontraban dentro no interactuaran físicamente, desde cadenas que estaban pegadas a los pisos y paredes junto a grilletes, como instrumentos de tortura los cuales aun tenían sangra fresca.

-Entra.-Golpeo con fuerza la espalda de la criatura con su espada.- Si fuera tu…-Comenzó a cerrar la celda con llave.- me preocuparía por tener mejor humor para hablar, a nuestra reina no le gustan los que no cooperan.-

Poco o nada le importaba este comentario del guardia, cuando el guardia se retiro, todo el lugar se volvió oscuro, apenas se podía mirar un palmo delante de sus narices, guiándose por el suelo a palpadas logro sentir lo que eran un colchón en el suelo y una manta apenas gruesa. Lo único que hizo fue recostarse para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor sufrido de hace unos instantes.

Junto a quejidos e insultos, logro calmarse un poco, pero aun le era imposible siquiera pensar en lo ocurrido, pues…

-Que es esto… Porque yo realmente… esto no me parece nada justo… ¿¡Que hice yo para merecer esto!?-Golpeo el suelo furioso tras pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.-

En sus recuerdos solo recordaba caminar por los parques de una ciudad, y de la nada ¡PUM! Esta caminando en medio de una tundra, en la cual dos guardias para nada amigable lo sometieron a un gran cuestionario el cual el chico no puede responder debido a la diferencia de idiomas.

-T-Ten… llevas varios días aquí… s-se que es duro estar aquí abajo… pe-pe-pero debes comer algo… aunque sea de mi ración.-

Habían pasado dos días desde que había sido encontrado, una poni de cristal la cual se encargaba de la limpieza del castillo, se enteró de que alguien estaba aquí, al principio pensó que era cualquier poni, pero cunado miro a aquella criatura, se había llevado un leve susto, era normal, puesto que el era diferente pero no intimidante, ni en lo mas mínimo, mas sin embargo a legua se notaba que necesitaba algo. Esta poni que le ah estado ayudando se llama Cristal Hope, ya sea con algo de agua o un trozo de pan, ella le entregaba parte de su comida para que el también comiera y pudiera aunque sea subsistir en esa fría celda.

-L-Lamento que no sea mucho… La Reyna tiene muy controlada las raciones que nos proporcionan.-se puso en cuclillas para poner un plato pequeño en el suelo dentro de la celda.- Come… te ira bien, es algo dulce esta vez.-

Con algo de esfuerzo el chico tomo el plato dándole mordidas lentas al pan que la poni le había traído, ella solo se quedaba mirándolo por unos instantes, lamentablemente en ningún momento que ella ah estado con el se dispuso a hablar, quizás era porque no le agradaba estar ahí o simplemente… no estaba aun de humor.

-Sabes que puedes hablar… bueno… no están los guardias aquí, así que…-Miro al chico sentado.-Si quieres, claro.-

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y el no dijo nada tan solo una simple. -Gracias- Fue lo único que había escuchado la poni de cristal, esto hasta cierto punto le alegro un poco el día, mas que nada sabiendo que el también conocía su idioma, ya que por un momento comenzaba a pensar que el no podía hablar el idioma.

-Escucha…supe que la reina vendría a verte. Por favor… intenta no faltarle al respeto, ella es muy estricta, no quisiera que ella…-

-¿Que ella que Señorita Hope?-

La sangre se le volvió de hielo al sentir la presencia de la misma reina de las sombras atrás de ella, con la boca tiritándole y un par de incomodos escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, vio que la reina estaba acompañada de dos guardias imperiales.

-No recuerdo haberte puesto a limpiar esta zona del castillo.-Miro con suma seriedad a la poni de cristal frente a ella.-

-Si-si su majestad me deja explicarle…-Sus nervios la llevaron al borde pero no termino si quiera la frase cuando escucho.-

-¿Explicar qué?, ¿que le traías comida a esta cosa?-Señalo con uno de sus dedos a la criatura en la celda.- ¿que cuidabas de el?... Hope… se absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en este imperio… si aprecias un poco tu vida te largaras en este instante de la mazmorra.-

-P-Pero su majestad-Sus palabras eran quebradas, era como si evitara llorar frente a la misma reina pero, Hope solo se inclinó levemente mientras se retiraba del lugar, solo una mirada de preocupación hacia la criatura fue lo único que hizo antes de salir por el cancel.

-En cuanto a ti-Haciendo un ademan con su mano izquierda, la Reyna provoco que una fuerza hiciera que atrajera a la criatura hasta estar prácticamente pegado a los barrotes de la celda.-De haber sido enviado por las princesas, ellas habrían venido en tu rescate… se de muy buena fuente que a ellas no les gusta dejar a nadie atrás.-Una risa maliciosa salió de su boca, pero cuando dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el humano dijo.- Dime… que fue lo que te trajo por MI reino… Independientemente de tu respuesta.-

Metiendo su mano por las rejas, tomo del cuello a la criatura, apretando fuertemente para infundirle miedo, este solo tocio un poco por la falta de aire pero sin soltarlo seguía esperando la respuesta.

-M-Me seria… mas fácil si…-

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo crio-Lo golpeo contra los barrotes tomándolo del cuello y chocándolo contra ellos- Habla o quédate aquí hasta que te mueras, por mi me da igual tu situación, te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir de esto.-

Con bastante dificultad, el chico comenzó a explicarle mas o menos como fue que los guardias le habían encontrado, pero todo remontándose un poco antes de que el llegara a ese lugar.

-Le juro… que solo caminaba por las calles de mi ciudad y…-Le costaba hablar dado a la precio de la mano de la Reyna en su cuello.- al pasar por el túnel de Castilla, termine a las afueras de este lugar. Vague por unos minutos hasta que bueno… mire esta ciudad a lo lejos y… bueno… noto que no son nada hospitalarios.-

-Muy graciosito potrillo… Entérate de una vez que aun estamos en guerra, por otro lado.-Lo soltó, dejando en paz al chico quien al no sentir la presión en su cuello, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una buena bocanada de aire-Desde que llagaste aquí… has desprendido cierta energía curiosa.-Miro con curiosidad a la criatura, la cual miraba con confusión a la Reyna- Y no cualquiera… Te propongo algo. Si tu aceptas quedarte, obedeciéndome en su totalidad… puede y considere que se te perdone la vida por vagar a las afueras de mi reino.-

-¿Que pretendes con esto?-Miro con desconfianza a la Reyna.-

-Mi oferta es de un solo día… si quieres quedarte aquí y pensarlo por mi esta bien.-Se dio media vuelta para disponerse a ir.- Digo… No es como si pudieras ir a otro lado.-Se carcajeo mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de las celdas pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar.-

-¡Espere!-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el frio rostro de la Reyna, quien volteo con una mirada descarada, sabiendo que todo fue como ella quería.

-¿SI?-

Suspiro de manera pesada- Cual se supone que es mi papel si aceptara.-

-Harás lo que se te ordene, y estarás en constante vigilancia, a cambio…-Se acercó a la celda metiendo su mano en medio de su busto sacando una llave plateada- Podrás estar viviendo aquí, sin salir para nada de este castillo… tendrás estrictamente prohibida la salida. Y… si resultas ser alguien… Obediente.-Le dedico una mirada coqueta- Puede y tengas un mejor trato, créeme no soy de aquellas yeguas que no cumplen con su palabra.-

Tras tragar algo de saliva, dado que su decisión lo tenía en duda, y meditarlo con sus dos conciencias.

"¡Si no aceptamos nos dejara aquí!"-Gritaba un Ángel desesperado mientras unos barrotes aparecían frente a el, en el hombro de la criatura- "Si que es alguien cruel"-Decía fingiendo drama mientras se dejaba caer en el hombro-

"Y si aceptamos… Podremos estar con esta hermosura de Furro. La verdad no tengo inconveniente alguno" Hablo un Demonio el cual estaba parado en el hombro contrario en el cual estaba el Ángel "Acepta Hombre, llevas las de ganar en su "Contrato" y te lo dice el mismo Lucifer.-De giño el ojo el demonio antes de desaparecer.-

-Vale… Acepto-

-Muy bien…-Abrió la puerta con ayuda de su magia oscura un chillido se escucho cuando las puertas de aquella cárcel se abrieron, pero un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Reyna, no le dio mucha importancia, al final de cuentas, paso lo que ella tanto quería.- Ven… Quisiera aclararte un par de cosas.-

Los pasillos del castillo estaban custodiados por guardias de cristal, ninguno de ellos tenía una cara amigable, cosa que noto el chico en el instante, de hecho no despegaban la vista hacia la nada, como si ellos estuviesen en una especie de trance.

-Escucha con atención, que no quiero repetirlo dos veces… Sala oeste, cuarta puerta a la derecha se encontrara tu habitación… 7:00 AM, fuera de la cama, el comedor se encuentra en la sala central 2 puerta a la izquierda. Almuerzo a las 8:30, comida a las 3:00 pm y cena 9:00 PM. Donde me llegues tarde una sola vez te enviare a buscar y no con los mejores tratos ¿entendiste?-Miro al chico con algo de seriedad.-

-V-Vale entiendo… Se que… quizás no sea de mi incumbencia pero… L-Le pido de favor que… no le haga daño a Hope.-

-¿Que te traes con esa yegua?-Detuvo su andar para mirar a la criatura- En primer lugar, desobedeció una de mis órdenes, que NADIE, entrara a tu celda, segundo y no menos importante, En las mazmorras solo pueden pasar los guardias con MI permiso y yo.-

-C-Comprendo… pero bueno… Moralmente hablado. Ella.-Se le hacia un nudo en su garganta.-

-¿Ella, que?-Cruzo los brazos mirando a la criatura con seriedad.-

-Hizo lo correcto al ayudarme… Por favor…-Pidió casi en suplica mientras una voz quebrada se el escuchaba-

-Hummm… Puede… y lo considere con la almohada.-Abrió la puerta- Entra. Dos de mis guardias estarán aquí en la puerta siempre, si quieres ir a algún lugar en particular avísales en todo momento. Y…-Se le acerco y lo tomo de uno de sus brazos, mientras una voz fría y molesta le decía- Si te atreves a escapar, ten por seguro que TU no serás lastimado eh tratado con muchos como tu, y ver como sufren los demás es algo que no toleran, así que evítame la molestia de tener que irte a buscar. ¿Entendiste?-

-S-S-Si…-

-¿Si que?-

-M-Majestad.-

-Bien, ya vas entrando en razón potranco.-Cerro la puerta para dejar solo al chico en la habitación.-

Era como ver una habitación de un hotel… solo que ennegrecida por todo el cristal oscuro que rodeaba la habitación, había algo en la habitación que no le daba buena espina al chico, quien eventualmente termino sentándose sobre la cama, meditando lo ocurrido hasta ahora… su mirada se perdió en la nada de la misma habitación tratando de pensar si realmente valía la pena escapar… pensarlo era algo casi obligatorio, pensar en las consecuencias era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Se recostó sobre la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Y esperando que los días por venir fueran un poco mas llevaderos.

Los primeros días fueron para acoplar a su "invitado", cualquier falta, la Reyna castigaba a la criatura, ya sea llegar tarde aun lugar o… no hacer las cosas de manera indicada, puede que esto no lo entendiera ya que de donde el viene, la realeza no tiene significado alguno, es como si eso no tuviera poder alguno, pero la Reyna se lo hacia ver de sobremanera, ella siempre cargaba consigo un látigo en su costado derecho, pese a tratar de hablar la Reyna era muy estricta, y tal parecía que no solo quería ver si el aguantaba los golpes que ella misma le propinaba si no, saber si el también era capaz de hacer ese mismo daño.

-¡M-Mi Reyna por favor perdóneme!-Suplico un poni de cristal el cual había sido traído por los guardias de cristal-

Lejos de siquiera hacerle caso, una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de la yegua mientras extendía el látigo, y pasándole el mismo a la criatura que estaba aun lado de ella.

-Adelante, tres azotes.-Extendió su mano con el látigo-

Un gran temor se apodero del chico, quien solo negaba con la cabeza, cosa que la Reyna miro con enojo.

-N-No puedo.-Miro al poni de cristal el cual temblaba de miedo solo mirando al suelo incapaz de siquiera defenderse.- No es correcto…-Sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus piernas… no tenia control sobre si mismo y mas aun cuando sentía como su corazón latía con mayor rapidez.

-¡Que lo hagas!-Exclamo furiosa haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un tono rojizo - ¡No quiero debilidad en mi Reino!-

El cuerno de la yegua comenzó a brillar con intensidad, una aura de color rojo carmesí se apodero completamente del chico, todo el contorno de su cuerpo desprendía aquel destello de color rojo, pero se escuchaban fuertes gemidos de dolor, los cuales posteriormente se transformaron en gritos.

-¡Tres azotes y no quiero escusas!-Exigió nuevamente extendiendo el látigo hacia el chico- Tómalo.-Dicho esto, grandes punzadas de dolor recorrieron todo el cuerpo del chico, pero haciendo que incluso en contra su voluntad tomara el látigo que sostenía la reina.- Uno.- otras fuertes punzadas golpearon el cuerpo del chica, todo lo que hizo fue involuntario, por lo cual termino dando un fuerte latigazo al poni el cual al sentir el primer golpe en su rostro retrocedió llevándose sus manos a su cara al tiempo que gritaba- Dos…-Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, sin embargo el golpe que esta vez se lanzó en su espalda.- Tres…-Este último logro dejar inconsciente al poni de cristal, el cual se desplomo en el suelo, la reina sonrió satisfecha al mirar esto, pero al voltear hacia el "verdugo" este prácticamente estaba de pie, pero sin fuerzas para nada, lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la magia de la reina, la cual obligaba a la criatura hacer su voluntad. Cuando la reina de las sombras dejo de usar su magia el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo, ella no presto importancia alguna de no ser que de ciertos lugares específicos de su cuerpo, comenzó a brotar sangre, como de la parte trasera de su cuello, el hombro derecho, su espalda, y abdomen.-…-

/Tiempo después/

Habían pasado unos días y el chico pudo recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por la magia de la reina, lo primero que hizo al despertar fue tratar de palpar su cuerpo para identificar los lugares afectados, pero al hacerlo con lo único que se topo fue con un par de vendajes, uno en su espalda cubriendo también su abdomen y el segundo en su hombro derecho, apenas tocar esas partes sintió una fuerte punzada que le decía que aun eran recientes, un fuerte suspiro se escucho del chico quien únicamente se resigno nuevamente a la idea de escapar, mas que nada por el simple hecho de que irían por el. Y si la reina era capaz de hacerle algo semejante, no quería si quiera imaginarse que le podría pasar si intentase escapar.

Un leve suspiro volvió a escucharse pero fue súbitamente cortado cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una yegua con traje de Mucama, era Hope, quien al entrar a la habitación se aseguró de que nadie mas la viniese siguiendo, tras un suspiro de alivio cerro la puerta tras ella acercándose al chico quien únicamente guardo silencio.

-Que bueno que estas bien.-Dijo la yegua acercándose al chico, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser una botella con un líquido blanco.- me tenias algo preocupada… cuando me dijeron los guardias lo que paseo en la sala del trono… intente venir pero… la reina estaba de muy mal humor.-Miro el rostro del chico el cual se miraba cansado.- Me alegro de que no hallas pasado a mayores.-Suspiro aliviada-

-Nunca creí que eso a lo que llamábamos magia… realmente seria tan doloroso.-Trato de enderezarse para estar sentado en la cama pero la yegua lo detuvo, tratando de recostarlo nuevamente-

-¿No hay magia de donde vienes?-Pregunto la mucama mojando un paño con el liquido que llevaba en la botella.-

-No… Lo mas cercano, son ilusionistas y eso… es decir mucho…-Miro como la poni trato de llevar el paño que humedecio con el liquido hacia la frente del chico- ¡Hey!-La detuvo poniendo una mano frente a ella-

-Tranquilo, esto te calmara el dolor, tan solo trata de descansar un poco mas.-

Tras unos breves minutos en silencio, Hope solo se limito a curar las heridas del chico, pero, al escuchar su voz quedo algo pensante.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?-Pregunto de manera indiferente-

-Salió junto aun grupo de sus guardias a las fronteras, si mal no recuerdo… dijo algo sobre las ciudades cercanas a Canterlot.-Trato de recordar- Nunca pensé que esta guerra se tardaría tanto desde que la reina regreso…-Suspiro pesadamente- Sabes… Ella nunca fue así… muchos piensan que es algo que la hizo cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Cuando eso paso. Las princesas intentaron hacerle frente pero… solo ese conflicto termino en una guerra… se que eventualmente este conflicto terminara. Bien dicen que nada es para siempre ¿verdad?-Miro al chico de manera amable.- Intenta descansar… vendré a traerte algo de comer después. ¿Vale?-

El chico asintió un par de veces antes de que la mucama saliera de la habitación intuyo que fue ella la que le había puesto los vendajes, después de todo… ella a sido la única que se ah preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, su estancia al principio no fue de las mejores, dos días cuando regreso la Reina, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al chico quien para este punto, caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser la biblioteca del palacio de cristal, encontró al chico pasando el tiempo leyendo un simple libro, no iba muy aventajado, quizás pagina 10 o 15…

-¿Veo que te acostumbraste a mi ausencia verdad?-Se escucho una voz fría de una mujer atrás del chico, quien rápidamente cerro el libro mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal.-

-N-No, es eso, tan solo…-La reina alzo una de sus manos pidiéndole que se callara, cosa que hizo casi inmediatamente.-

-Mientras no escapes y husmees, no importa dónde te encuentres… ahora acompáñame.-Comenzó a caminar pero al no escuchar los pasos del humano, volteo a verlo.- ¿Qué esperas?-

-Disculpe.-Siguió a la yegua no muy convencido.-

Desde lo ocurrido hace unos días el chico guardaba su distancia, esto la reina lo noto, pero no le daba mucha importancia pues en si el estaba "obedeciendo" lo que ella le pidió, tras vagar por los pasillos de cristal oscuro, una puerta se abrió, dejando ver todo el imperio de cristal, pese a que las calles estaban solas y solo militares recorrían la zona, el lugar se sentía muy tenso, había cierta negatividad en los alrededores, cosa que hasta el mas aséptico podría percibir.

-¿Miras lo que todos verdad?-Miro al chico el cual estaba aún lado de ella-

-No comprendo su pregunta.-Dijo confundido mirando la pobre ciudad.-

-Quiero que me digas… que vez y que podrías ver en un futuro.-

El chico volteo a ver a la reina pero esta no lo volteaba a ver, si no que miraba la ciudad en si.-Si quitamos el hecho de un pueblo oprimido y una dictadura, y el hecho de que es muy difícil mantener una guerra Económicamente hablando…-Suspiro de manera pesada- lo que muchos le dirían este lugar terminara.-

-Quizás… Pero yo no pienso dejar que me dominen ten eso por seguro… quiero que esto sea digno para sus ciudadanos ¿que es lo que tu opinas de mi?-Esta vez si volteo a verlo, pero no fue lo único que le dijo- No te guardes nada, quiero que tu aquí y ahora me digas todo lo que tengas guardado. Si tiñes algo que decirme o desquitarte por lo ocurrido hace unos días adelante… te juro que no te hare nada.-

-¿Enserio?-La reina asintió tres veces. Pero dentro de el sabia que decirlo, de cierta forma levantaría cierto rencor hacia el.-

-SI no dices nada será peor lo que te esperara cuando cruces esa puerta.-

-¿Tu crees que ayudas a tu pueblo?-

-Quiero que me digas tu opinión.-

-Les quitas la comida… los castigas sin clemencia, incluso los obligas a entrar a tus fuerzas militares para seguir tus ordenes infundiendo el miedo hasta el terror mismo…-

-Quizás sea mejor ser temida que respetada… Ahora… ¿Robar comida? No, la requiso para cuando haiga escases de alimentos, esta misma pueda ser racionada, en cuanto a los reclutas… no se les entrena únicamente para combatir. Si no para que comprendan el valor del orden y la disciplina, ahora los castigos… estarás consciente que si dejas que vea alguien que te puede robar… muchos otros podrían intentarlo. Lo único que hago es darles a entender su respectivo lugar.-

-Por muy nobles que tu creas que son tus intenciones, esos actos son crueles y deben de terminar.-

-¡Se bien que lo que hago es correcto!-Miro con cierto recelo al humano-

-en cierta forma es un punto de vista… y como tu dijiste… solo querías mi opinión y te la eh dado, en lo que a mi concierne, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, eventualmente las cosas tomaran su curso.-

-¿Que estas insinuando?-Miro con el seño fruncido al chico-

-Que caerás… junto a esto que llamas ¡Tu reino!-Encaro a la reina-

El nunca sabrá de donde obtuvo el coraje, la voz y… vulgarmente hablando "Huevos" para haber dicho esto, la reina toleraba lo que le decía, pero burlarse y insultarla eso lo que hizo que los ojos de la reina se tornaran de un color blanco, mientras que su cuerno comenzaba a brillar en un tono obscuro, haciendo que el chico terminara cediendo contra el piso, como si algo lo estuviese obligando a que se mantuviera en el suelo.

-¡Una cosa es dar tu opinión… otra es burlarte y la otra es Insultarme niño ingrato!, ¡Se que hare lo mejor y cuando esta guerra termine, no solo mi reino me aclamara si no toda Equestria ten eso por seguro!-

Tras unos minutos mas, la reina dejo de usar su magia liberando así al chico quien para este punto tenia apenas fuerza para seguir respirando, pero no con las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse. Poca o ninguna importancia le presto la reina y decidió salir del lugar, dejándolo ahí… el chico únicamente maldijo un par de veces antes de tratar de volverse a poner de pie. Al menos agradecía un poco que eso no haiga ido a mayores, o eso pensaba el.

/

Habían pasado unos días y la reina aun seguía yendo al frente, pero uno de esos días, cuando regreso… quizás fue su orgullo, quizás fue su necedad, pero había terminado algo mal herida, pese a las grandes insistencias de sus propios médicos militares, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias… el chico solo se limito a ver como ella la reinase iba a su dormitorio, dejando a tras suyo leves gotas de sangre en el piso de cristal, por un momento estuvo tentado a ayudarle, pero… tras recordar lo que ella misma le había hecho, solo se resignó a ir, tanto por tenerle rencor como para evitar que ella misma le hiciera algo a pesar de que fuera con buenas intenciones.

-a veces el orgullo es muy grande…-Hablo Hope acercándose al chico quien estaba parando mirando la puerta.-

-Obtiene lo que merece… cosecha lo que siembra.-Dijo indiferente mientras se disponía a irse del lugar.-

-Bueno… de ser ese el caso… creo que lo justo seria que tu le devolvieras el favor a la reina.-Miro de reojo al humano.-

Fin del cap.


	2. La princesa

-Recuerdo perfectamente que tú me escuchaste cuando le dije a esos idiotas que no quería ayuda.-Hablo la reina volteando a ver con el ceño fruncido al humano, quien únicamente estaba frente a la reina.-

Pese a la voz fuerte y demandante de la reina, el chico hizo caso omiso a lo que ella le decía, una mirada serena se mostró en el chico, y tomando la mano de recha de la reina, esta solo quedo inmóvil por un par de minutos para saber que era lo que este chico tenia en mente, pero su duda se disipo al poco tiempo, al ver que la mano que el chico sujetaba a la reina, comenzó a vendarle parte de una herida que tenía desde el hombro hasta el codo de este brazo.

El chico en todo momento permaneció en silencio, solo limitándose a hacer lo propio, unas cuantas molestias le provocaba a la reina, quien únicamente, trataba de no mostrar signos de dolor o al menos trataba de aparentarlo aunque le fuera bastante difícil, paso de su brazo a la pierna derecha, un pequeño trapo con alcohol basto para limpiar cada herida de la susodicha, quien solo mostro una pequeña mueca de inconformidad. El silencio incomodaba a ambos, pero ni uno ni otro quería siquiera decir algo.

Tras haber terminado, el chico se detuvo meditando lo que Hope le había mencionado… en cierta forma sentía un alivio y… un pequeño agradecimiento se escucho del chico una vez que termino de vendarle aquellas heridas a la reina quien, solo desvió la mirada muy descaradamente para evitar toparse con los ojos el chico.

/Instantes atrás antes de entrar a la habitación de la Reina-

-Sabes… no fui yo quien te vendo esas heridas y te curo…-Hablo Hope deteniendo el andar del chico, este solo volteo a verla con algo de extrañeza y sorpresa.-

-¿Que insinúas?-

-Fue Umbra, quien te puso esas vendas y te curo… en lo que a mi concierne… creo que… sería justo que también le regresaras el favor, solo piénsalo… ella no quiso recibir ayuda de nadie.-

/En la habitación/

"Estoy segura que ella no te hará nada… solo se le honesto. Creo que todos queremos al menos un poco de cariño de alguien más. No lo crees?"  
Esas palabras se escuchaban en los pensamientos del humano, quien al terminar de vendar, se puso de pie, pero no pudo si quiera ver a la reina, quien volteaba a otro lado para evitar la mirada del chico, sus labios temblaron un poco pero el valor surgió eventualmente. Tomando un poco de aire el chico hablo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Gracias… Umbra…-

La Umbra abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y volteo rápidamente a mirar al humano, quien estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Hope… me menciono que tu… bueno… habías curado y vendado las heridas…-"Pese que fuiste tu quien las provoco" pensó para sus adentros el chico-

Un pequeño rubor se mostró en Umbra, quien al escuchar esas palabras sacudió la cabeza, para mirar con otros ojos al chico pero… al mirar también sus vendajes.

-Gracias…-Hablo casi en un hilo de voz muy cortante- Ahora sal de mis aposentos.-

El chico intento decir algo pero. La forma en que ella se lo había pedido, era mas que suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que ella quería estar sola en ese momento. Con un paso lento, el chico abrió la puerta y solo se quedó mirando a la reina unos segundos mas, pero no ocurrió nada, después de eso cerro la puerta atrás de el, dejando a la Reina sola, adepta a sus pensamientos.  
Cuando salió del lugar, Hope esperaba al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te dije que funcionaria, ven… ya viene siendo hora de cenar.-

-Hope...-

-Si?-Miro con extrañeza al chico-

-¿Porque me ayudas?-Miro a la poni.- desde lo de las celdas… luego estando en cierta forma "Libre" me sigues ayudando… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… A mi me gustaría que me ayudaran si estuviese también en tu situación, un pequeño acto desinteresado, puede incluso iluminar una pequeña esperanza en los demás.-Sonrió feliz invitando al chico a caminar al lado de ella- Ven, estoy segura que te gustara la cena que prepare-

-Hope… Gracias.-

/

Los días fueron pasando, pese a no haber nada mas que hacer, que solo poder leer uno o dos libros al día en la biblioteca del palacio, Umbra decidió invitar al chico a salir por primera vez del castillo, Claramente no fue una salida muy… cercana, todo lo contrario, para en pesar, pese a que el esperaba ver un poco de luz al salir del palacio, solo se topo con un desolado paisaje de campo obrero, y un centenar de millar de guardias de cristal andando por las calles, lo que era un tren hecho de un cristal oscuro los esperaba casi a la salida de la ciudad de cristal. El chico miraba con lastima a todos los ponis de cristal, quienes apenas y le dirigían la mirada, se podría decir que el era el único individuo que podía contemplar un poco la "Libertad" que Umbra le brindaba.

El tren era un poco, metalizado, al entrar lo que miro era un tren casi común y corriente, de no ser que era casi como ir en primera clase.

-Esperaba que estuvieras un poco mas "Feliz" por acompañarme-Menciono con cierto sarcasmo en esa frase mientras le daba una señal a uno de los guardias de cristal, para hacer que el tren comenzara a avanzar.-

-Porque traerme con usted?-Pregunto un tanto curioso tomando asiento en uno de los asientos.-

-Prefiero que estés en este viaje, hace unos días me informaron que tomamos la capital central de Equestria. Iremos únicamente a ver los daños provocados, rezagados y… Prisioneros de guerra.-Sonrió un tanto maliciosa ante esta ultima palabra.- Además… no creo que hagas mas que solo estar ahí encerrado en el palacio.-

El chico únicamente se resigno y miro el desolado paisaje que había por la ventana del vagón en el cual iba, pese aque estuviese completamente desolado y con un cierto tono gris, el cielo tampoco favorecía al paisaje, pues nubes negras cubrían el cielo. A lo lejos se podía mirar lo que era un castillo devastado, parecía estar encima de una gran montaña, y tal parecía que ese era el lugar a donde se dirigían.

-Estuve un año intentando tomar esa ciudad… y ahora, que ah caído es muy notoria la gran caída de moral que sufrieron.-Mostro una sonrisa sádica la reina mientras tomaba una copa con vino.- y quizás… si todo sale según lo estimado. Es muy probable que el reino dragón también este a mi disposición para ayudarme a tomar lo que queda de Equestria.-

-¿Porque hacerlo?-Miro a Umbra, quien solo bajo su copa y la puso en una mesa central-

-No lo entendiste cuando intente mostrártelo… supongo que las palabras tampoco bastaran.-

-Puedes intentarlo.-Hablo el chico sin despegar la mirada-

-Hump… Porque yo no quiero una Equestria débil… ¿sabes que ocuparon las princesas para intentar hacerme frente?-El chico se mostró algo confundido y únicamente negó con la cabeza al ver que la Reina esperaba una respuesta.- te daré una pequeña pista un grupito de asalto para solo intentar matarme… y les salió mas caro… yo fui la única que se encargo de ellas y de su grupo de asalto.-

-No creo que pedir ayuda de otro reino sea lo mas… sensato… Además te contradices al decir que pides ayuda del reino dragón.-

-Mi visión no solo termina en tener Equestria potrillo.-Miro el paisaje, viendo que faltaba poco para llegar a Canterlot.- es mucha mas amplia. Y pienso hacer de este reino el único.-

El chico solo dio un suspiro de frustración, mirando también para la ventana esperando que eventualmente llegaran a su destino…

/CANTERLOT CIUDAD CENTRAL EQUESTRIANA/

La ciudad estaba destruida, o al menos gran parte de ella, algunos edificios aun estaban en llamas y los soldados de la guardia imperial, estaban acomodando a todos los civiles apartados de los milicia Equestria, el tren del imperio termino deteniéndose en la apenas y sostenida estación de tren, tanto la reina como un sequito de guardias de cristal le acompañaban, mientras que de ultimo el humano se mostro, para sorpresa de algunos ponis en el lugar solo miraban con algo de miedo el andar de aquella criatura, tan desconocida para ellos, pero lo que mas les infundía miedo a todos, era la sola presencia de la Reina, quien con apenas una mirada fría hacia que esta los mismos guardias Ecuestres, la desviaran por miedo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la reina le hiciera una señal al humano para que se pusiera al lado de el, no perdió tiempo y obedeció la orden de la reina, al estar al lado de ella, solo se limito a mirar el lamentable lugar que aun se marchitaba con las llamas de algunas casas y gritos de dolor de alguno de los sobrevivientes de los derrumbes y el ataque.

-Veo que te sorprende esto, ¿verdad?-Hablo Umbra Sin despegar la vista de enfrente-

-Hay cosas peores…-Miro como dos guardias de cristal levantaban casi a punta de espada a una familia la cual apenas y podía sostenerse de pie por las heridas.- mucho peores.-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso.-El chico se extrañó- al menos aún están vivos.-Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro, haciendo que el chico únicamente quedara incapaz de mostrar una mueca de disgusto-

Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta lo que era la puerta del palacio de Canterlot, en el cual se encontraba apenas unos pocos guardias Ecuestres, todos y cada uno de ellas estaban ya desarmados, solo uno de ellos aun mostraba cierta rebeldía cuando los guardias de cristal intentaban por terminar de desarmarlos.

-¡Que sucede aquí!-Hablo la voz de la Reina Umbra, marcando presencia en el lugar, llamando la atención tanto de la guardia Ecuestre como Cristal.-

El único Guardia, que no era de cristal, se acercó a la Reina, tenía la misma armadura, pero era un Pegaso de color naranja, y crin azul, haciendo una leve reverencia, miro a la reina y dijo.

-Es el capitán de la guardia de esta ciudad mi reina… tal parece que aun no se digna a rendirse.-

-Ya conocen el procedimiento…-Miro al Pegaso- Lo que me importa… Capitán Flash… es saber en dónde se esconden las princesas ahora.-Se escuchó una voz seria de parte de la reina.-

-Sabemos que aun hay resistencia en el palacio de Canterlot… no tardaran en terminar de doblegar a las fuerzas restantes.-

-Bien… ahora…-Miro al guardia rebelde del grupo que estaba a fuera del palacio. El Guardia en cuestión, era un unicornio blanco, de crin y cola azul, aun estaba de pie tomando una espada larga con su mano izquierda.-En cuento a ti… Evítame las molestias y tira tu arma.-

El unicornio solo apretó con mayor fuerza la espada, negándose a la petición de la reina.-Lo último que hare será soltar mi espada, si tengo que pelear contra usted…-Tomo la espada con ambas manos- pues que así sea.-

-Oh potrillo no me hagas reír.-Fingió una risa un tanto descarada, mientras una mirada maliciosa se mostraba en la reina.- que te hace pensar que si quiera, tengo ganas de pelear contra un debilucho como tu.-

El unicornio solo apretó los dientes insultado, en un arranque, el unicornio cargo contra la reina, quien dando un paso hacia adelante, y haciendo un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha e izquierda, desarmo al unicornio, y lo tumbo al suelo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo con el resto de sus compañeros los cuales solo quedaron un tanto atónitos tras ver lo ocurrido.

-Te dije que no me apetecía pelear contigo… Pero ya que no puedes caer más allá del suelo-Se arrodillo un poco para encarar al unicornio que estaba algo enderezado en el suelo, aun con el dolor en su estómago.- Donde están las princesas… se que al menos una está aquí.-

-Púdrete-Dicho esto, el unicornio tomo una piedra que tenia a un lado de su mano derecha, pero apenas tomarla la Reina le dio una bofetada al unicornio tumbándolo nuevamente al suelo haciendo que suelte la piedra.-

-Métodos hay… además.-Miro a la entrada del palacio en el cual un conjunto de Guardias de cristal escoltaban a un ultimo grupo de Guardias Ecuestres y lo que parecía ser una yegua de pelaje rosa, tenia un cuerno un poco mas grande que el del promedio de los unicornios, un par de alas en su espalda, sus ojos son de un color purpura mientras que su crin y cola comparten los mismos colores, del Oro pálido, rosa y Purpura. Esta tenia una tiara de oro, un vestido de color plateado, a simple vista era una Alicornio, al chico solo miro algo sorprendido que hubiese "Híbridos" en este lugar.-¿Y el resto? –Hablo Umbra mirando a uno de los guardias de cristal que escoltaban a la Alicornio Rosa.-

-Mi señora… exploramos cada rincón del castillo pero solo se encontraba la Princesa Cadence.-Mijo empujando a la susodicha, para que estuviera frente a la reina, quien únicamente se acerco a la princesa mirándola de pies a cabeza.-

-La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en el imperio ¿no es así?-Cadence no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño- Fue una verdadera lastima que ese dragoncito no cumpliera su cometido como era divido… tenía un trabajo y no pudo cumplirlo. Se una buena princesa y dime a donde fueron tus queridas tías.-

-No pienso decirte nada-Hablo con cierto odio en sus palabras,-

-Lo repetiré una vez mas.-Apenas dijo esto, los ojos de Umbra se encendieron en llamas-¿Dónde están Celestia y Luna?-

-Tendrás que recorrer toda Ecuestrita si quieres verlas-Encaro a la Reina con algo de valor- Porque yo no te pienso decir absolutamente nada, Dictadora disfrazada de Reyna.-

Sin mas Cadence fue quien le dio una bofetada la Umbra, quien solo mostro un poco de sorpresa ante su acto, pero esto solo Hirvió la sangre de Umbra, quien le devolvió casi al instante la bofetada que Cadence le dio, pero con fuerza mucho mayor haciendo que la Alicornio solo cayera al suelo algo adolorida. Al hacer esto la voz de uno de los guardias se escucho, no fue difícil identificar que fue la voz del capitán de la guardia Ecuestre.

-¡Perra desgraciada si le tocas un solo cabello de su crin!-

No pudo si quiera hacer nada antes de que los guardias de Cristal detuvieran al instante al unicornio, a punta de lanza y espada, pero este seguía forcejeando con los guardias para ir a ayudar a la princesa.

-SI no quieres hablar… Viva no me sirves, los muertos permanecen más tiempo callados.-Le quito la espada a uno de sus guardias de Cristal, acercándose a la Princesa con la espada en mano.-¿Creo que podremos terminar lo empezado no crees?

-¡Cadence!-Grito el unicornio desde el otro lado siendo detenido por los guardias pero uno de ellos lo golpeo con el mango de su espada noqueándolo.-

Umbra desenfundo la espada, con la única intención de matar a Cadence, pero antes de que la Reina diera un paso mas, la sorpresa tanto para la Reina como para la princesa fue que aquel chico se había puesto en medio de ambas.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-Exclamo el chico tanto para tratar de tragarse el miedo como para tratar de encarar a la reina.- ¡Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto no es ni remotamente necesario!-

-¡Quítate de en medio, lo que te hice en el imperio será poco comparado con lo que te hare hoy si no te quitas en este mismo instante!-Grito furiosa la reina amenazándolo con la espada-

-¡No pienso quitarme, ya has causado suficiente en este lugar, como para querer si quiera matar incluso a los pocos que sobrevivieron a tu maldita ambición de poder!-

-¡Eh estado siendo lo mas benevolente contigo!-

-¿¡Benevolente!?- Dijo confundido- Esto no es benevolencia, esto ya lo haces por un capricho, puedo pasarte que golpees a alguien, amenaces y todo lo que tu quieras, pero que intentes matar a alguien… eso ni al mismo dios se lo permito.-Encaro a la reina, quien solo permaneció unos instantes mirando al chico.- Si en mi está el tener que detenerte pues lo hare.

-Grrr-Gruño furiosa la reina, Mientras apretaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, tras mirar a la princesa en el suelo, quien solo observaba incapaz de hacer algo, con un ademan de su mano, Umbra llamo la atención de los guardias.-Tu insolencia me molesta.-Aparto la espada del chico, pero Umbra se acercó con paso firme, y tomo del cuello al humano, apretándolo con fuerza al punto de hacer que sus uñas entraran en su cuello provocando que este sangrara, Umbra lo acerco a ella y le susurró al oído al humano.-No intentes volver a hacerte el héroe… que te perdone la vida hoy no significa que mañana lo hare.-Lo soltó.-La mirada de Umbra se posó sobre la princesa Cadence, quien solo temblaba un poco por lo acontecido.- Tu esposo no es el único que cayo flechado por ti.-Se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.- Vámonos y quiero a esos dos en lugares separados… la princesa en el imperio, al imbécil ese, que se quede con el resto de los imperiales.-

-Arriba.-Dijo un guardia levantando a la princesa Cadence.-Vámonos.-

Las manos del chico temblaban irrefrenablemente, otro guardia quien era Flash solo se acercó al chico y le incito que caminara, pero el humano cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello, termino de rodillas, con su mano en el cuello, cuando la quito miro que de su cuello brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, se debía a la herida que la reina le había provocado, su respiración se aceleró, hacia presión en su propio cuello para tratar al menos de parar el sangrado, el guardia que acompañaba al chico se percató de esto e inmediatamente grito por un médico en las cercanías, apenas decir esto, Umbra quien solo volteo para ver de que se trataba, miro al chico de rodillas quien no dejaba de sangrar.

La vista del chico comenzó a nublarse, lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran fue ver un rostro de preocupación en la Reina, después de eso, su mundo se obscureció por completo.

Tiempo después, termino despertando en una habitación, la cual por extraño que pareciese, unos cuantos rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por las ventanas, no hubo problema al despertar, tan solo sus movimientos se habían limitado debido que ahora tenía unas vendas en su cuello, llevando su mano para inspeccionar esa zona, solo se limito a suspirar de manera pesada mientras trataba de nueva cuenta de conciliar un poco mas de sueño. Y… tratar de hacerse a la idea de lo que había escuchado hace unas horas atrás, pese a no poder moverse mucho por el cansancio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hope?- se escuchó una voz femenina.-

-Esta bien… Pude darle de comer, lo hace un poco adormilado… supongo que le afecto de macizado la magia que uso mi reina.-

-No debió de hablarme de esa forma… mucho menos frente a mis guardias.-Hablo en tono serio mientras se acercaba a la cama-

-Mi reina… No confunda la piedad con la debilidad, no pretendo insultarle y mucho menos faltarle al respeto. Pero… ¿cree usted que dejar vivir es mas difícil que matar?-

La Reina no dijo nada… solo permaneció mirando al chico el cual estaba en la cama boca arriba, su mirada paso al cuello del chico en donde pudo notar una venda algo roja por la sangre, Umbra miro sus manos y noto que estas le temblaban, cerro sus manos en puño con fuerza mientras desviaba la mirada y se retiraba del lugar.- Solo cuida de él mientras no estoy, sin el, al menos podré tener una plática decente con la princesa.-

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, solo pudo escuchar como Hope le decía unas últimas palabras- Mi reina, no hay nada de malo en preocuparse por alguien… mucho menos tenerle cariño.-Lo último que se escucho fue como la puerta se cerraba atrás de ella.-

Al cerrar la puerta Umbra solo se quedó de pie pensando en lo ocurrido hace dos días en Canterlot, solo recordarle le daba un mal sabor de boca… "!No es correcto!" "¡No es benevolencia es capricho!" "Si tengo que detenerte así lo haré" Las palabras de aquel chico resonaban en su cabeza, agito la cabeza un par de veces para apartar esos pensamientos, lo único que quería en ese momento era dirigirse a ver a su nueva invitada. La cual la encontraría en las mazmorras.

Su andar era lento, sus guardias únicamente escoltaron a Umbra hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, ya que ella misma les había pedido que esperaran afuera, bajando una escaleras, las cuales daban a un piso mucho inferior, había una puerta de metal, en la cual tras ella se encontraba la princesa Cadence, Umbra abrió la puerta y noto a aquella Alicornio en el suelo la cual con grilletes y cadenas que estaba pegadas al suelo evitaban que hiciera movimientos alejados a dos metros de distancia del suelo, además de que un cristal rojo estaba incrustado en el cuerno de la Alicornio, impidiendo de ese modo que ella pudiera usar su magia.

Con poca fuerza Cadence levanto la mirada hacia la Reina, quien solo miro detenidamente a la princesa.

-¿Te dignaras a hablar a hora?-Hablo Umbra mirando a la Alicornio en el suelo, pero ella no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada de manera triste- Dentro de unos días la ciudad de Ponihattan y Yeguadelphia estarán en mi control… sin mencionar que al ser ciudades costeras. Tendré mas facilidades al poderme contactar con el reino dragón…-Se inclinó levemente para tomar a Cadence de la parte baja de su boca para hacer que Cadence la mirara- Eh escuchado que los Dragones del Sur, son buenos rastreadores… quizás lo único malo es que nunca dejan viva a su presa.-

Con algo de fuerza Cadence quito su rostro de la mano de Umbra, esto no enfado a la Reina ella sabía que eventualmente ella hablaría. De una… u otra forma.

-Si pude tomar Canterlot, esas dos ciudades costeras, serán presa fácil. Ahórrame la búsqueda y dime donde se encuentran.- Cadence solo miro con cierto enojo a Umbra, quien al ver esto dijo.- Bueno, yo en lo personal quisiera matar a las dos princesas que me intentaron derrocar hace tiempo, por otro lado… Tu tampoco quedaras impune. Que ese crio intentara salvarte… Me molesto bastante.-

-¿Estas celosa?-Miro con extrañeza a la Reina, quien solo se sorprendió por este comentario.- No creo que sea eso realmente lo que te moleste Umbra.-

-Grrr-A pesar de las cadenas Umbra, tumbo a Cadence sometiéndola contra el suelo mientras sus ojos brillaban con ese tono verdoso y purpura.- ¡No sabes nada! ¡Que le perdonara la vida es algo que a ti no te incumbe!-

Cadence trato de forcejear, pero le era imposible si quiera comparar su fuerza con la de Umbra.-No… No… No tiene… Nada de malo sentir… algo por Alguien… Umbra…-Los ojos de Umbra mostraron aquel rostro de preocupación de hace unos días, por un breve periodo de tiempo Cadence noto con asombro que aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura habían desaparecido, dejando ver un par de ojos claros de color rojo.- No querías lastimarlo… a pesar de querer usarlo como ejemplo no pudiste…- Le era difícil hablar dado a la presión en su cuello y pecho- Umbra… No tienes que seguir haciendo esto… sientes arrepentimiento por lo que le hiciste y eso habla mucho de ti.-Trato de sonreírle lo mas amigable que podía, al principio Umbra estaba a punto de sonreír también pero… aquel fulgor oscuro se apodero nuevamente de ella haciéndola gruñir con ira, tras eso Umbra golpe el rostro de Cadence mientras gritaba.-

-¡Ese maldito impidió que te matara, pero el hecho de que yo no quisiera matarte fue porque se que tu me servirás muy bien para los planes que tengo!.-Se dirigió a la salida de la celda.- ten por seguro, que la siguiente vez que lo intente, no pienso tocarme el corazón como tu lo haces.-Cerro la puerta con fuerza, un sonido metálico resonó por todo el palacio, dejando a Cadence sola en sus propios pensamientos, solo pudo llevarse una mano a su mejilla tratando de sobarse el lugar donde fue golpeada.

-Supongo que el esta bien… se le notaba aliviada…-Miro el oscuro techo del lugar- Muchas gracias…-Un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- Te debo la vida…-

Fin del cap


	3. La luz de Umbra

Los días había sido algo mas tranquilos, desde lo ocurrido en Canterlot, el chico no volvió a saber nada de la Reina, tan solo que había salido junto a un conjunto de guardias al sur de Equestria, intentaba al menos de encontrar sentido a lo que la reina hacía, pues el hecho de que actuara de esa manera y de repente cuando el intenta si quiera convencerla o detenerla, ella se toma ese tiempo para pensar, o en su defecto detenerse.  
El chico se encontraba en ese momento mirando las calles del imperio desde el balcón del palacio, mirando con cierta tristeza el paisaje generado por los militares en la zona, y la constante movilización de estos, sin mencionar que los pocos civiles solo llevaban cargamentos de cristales y armamento.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que unas gotas de agua comenzaran a caer, marcando así el inicio de una lluvia torrencial, el chico solo suspiro frustrado ya que a pesar de que la reina se haiga ido, algo se aseguraba que siempre estuviera dentro del palacio, al entrar al castillo solo pudo alcanzar a escuchar a modo de Eco la conversación de dos guardias que estaban pasando por uno de los pasillos.

-Debo suponer que fue de ese modo…-Hablo uno de ellos doblando en el primer pasillo.-

-¿Crees que la princesa Cadence mienta y el corazón de cristal lo haiga ocultado en otro lado?-

-De ser ese el caso no quisiera ser ella cuando la Reina llegue con las manos vacías.-

-Creo que tienes razón… por cierto… ya que estas un poco mas alto de rango… ¿dónde se encuentra la Princesa?-

-En los niveles inferiores, mas debajo de las mazmorras normales… Pero sabes que ella no quiere que nadie mas pase.-

-Lo entiendo de sobra, solo tenía algo de curiosidad.-

Tras escuchar esto, el chico instintivamente se dirigió a la entrada de las mazmorras, esta se encontraba en un pasillo en específico el cual estaba siempre custodiado por dos guardias de cristal, el problema era.

-Cómo puedo hacer que dejen su puesto…-Quedo pensante unos instantes, evitando que los guardias le vieran, solo asomando su cabeza levemente por las paredes.-

-Al fin te encuentro, te había dicho que la comida estaría ah… ¡HMMP HMMP!-

-¿Escuchaste algo?-Hablo un guardia extrañado, pero su compañero solo se encogió de hombros.-

Hope trato de quitarse las manos del chico de la boca pero le era casi imposible, el chico solo le chito, tratando de callarla, para evitar que hiciera ruido, cuando la yegua se calmó un poco, el humano solo apunto hacia el pasillo que llevaría a las mazmorras.

-¿Hhmp hhmmmhmhmp?-

-Quería ir a ver a la princesa…-Se asomó un poco para mirar a los guardias.-

-Hmhphmphmp hmhmmmmhmphmhp-

-Se que la reina no quiere que nadie la vea… es solo…-Suspiro un poco frustrado.- no sé, quizás ella pueda ayudarme-

-¿HMPmhmHmhmp hm?-

-Aún no se cómo es que voy a entrar.-

Para cuando el chico se dio cuenta el todo de color del rostro de Hope comenzó a a tornarse morado, el chico rápidamente la soltó apenado por lo ocurrido, cuando Hope, pudo dar una buena bocanada de aire, le dijo.

-¿A ustedes los chicos nunca piensan bien bajo presión verdad?-Comenzó a caminar hacia los guardias doblando por el pasillo.-

-¡Hope Espera!-Hablo un tanto bajo, pero fuerte a la vez para que Hope le escuchara, pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que el chico decía, al poco tiempo al ver que Hope estaba frente a los guaridas, ambos miraron a Hope con algo de extrañeza, y con unos movimientos algo provocativos y cautivadores de la yegua, ambos solo la miraron con algo de atención, hecho esto Hope comenzó a caminar de manera muy seductora alejándose de ellos provocando que ambos le siguieran, como cuales mascotas siguiendo a su dueño, siguieron a Hope por los pasillos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta del chico quien solo se llevo una mano a su cara un tanto decepcionado por el comportamiento de los guardias.

-Dios… Nos dejan en ridículo esos tipos.-Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la entrada libre.-Ya hablaremos de esto.

Al pasar por la puerta, se topó que todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, solo había unas cuantas antorchas las cuales iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, tomando una, la utilizo para guiarse por todo el lugar. Su andar era lento, todas las celdas en el lugar estaban completamente vacías, o mas bien, faltantes de vida, ya que huesos si había en las celdas. Al final de un pasillo alargado en las ultimas mazmorras, noto una puerta de metal que guiaban a unas escaleras mas, las cuales llevaban aun piso mucho inferior, empujando con algo de fuerza aquella puerta, mientras un sonido metálico se escuchaba, logro entrar por fin a la celda de la princesa, la Alicornio se encontraba en el suelo recostada hecha un ovillo, el chico no la culpaba ahí abajo hacia demasiado frio, se miraba sumamente lastimada, Cadence al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cercas suyo, trato de levantar la mirada.

-Dios… ¿Que tanto te hizo?-Dijo preocupado el chico tratando de sentar a Cadence, recargándola contra la pared.-

-Tranquilo…Veo que al menos tu estas mejor que yo.-Sonrió muy débilmente.-

-¿A que viene eso?-Miro detenidamente a la yegua de pies a cabeza, pese a tener unos cuantos moretones en su cuerpo, tenia cuidado de donde ponía el chico sus manos a la hora de ayudarla a moverse para que estuviera un poco más cómoda-

-Nada, solo que me alegra que estés mejor… la última vez que te mire, los guardias del imperio te llevaron con urgencia, no creí que a la reina le importaras tanto.-Recargo su cabeza en la pared mirando el techo.- Supongo que hasta la reina con el corazón más obscuro alberga algo de luz en el.-

-Me gustaría pensar eso.-Cadence miro con extrañeza al chico al escuchar esas palabras.-

-¿No crees que ella… pueda cambiar?-

-Le sorprendería saber del lugar del cual vengo.-Tomo asiento aun lado de la yegua, quien paso su mano por la mejilla del chico.-

-Podrías intentar explicarme… bueno… no es como si fuera a algún lugar ahora.-Intento animar al chico, pero este solo desvió la mirada algo deprimido.-

-Pensar en esperanza es algo inútil de dónde vengo… imaginar un día brillante es apenas posible si no miras el caos volando encima de ti amenazándote de muerte, ver Armonía ahí… es tan nulo como la falta de comida en tiempos de guerra. La humanidad nunca ah estado preparada para saber que el día de mañana será su ultimo día de existencia, a pesar de lo que nuestra historia nos seguirá con ríos de sangre, estoy completamente seguro que pasaran años antes de que podamos llegar a un punto de paz… y es triste ver que aquí también pase esto. Umbra… tiene una ambición muy grande y estoy casi seguro de que nada evitara que ella consiga lo que quiere.-

Las palabras del chico dejaron pensando a Cadence por unos instantes, preocupando al chico dado que ella no respondía, eventualmente lo hizo.- Bueno, existe alguien que puede al menos tratar.-El chico miro a Cadence un poco extrañado, para cuando lo hizo, Cadence puso su mano encima de la del chico- Cuando Umbra estuvo aquí… Admito que no fue una de mis mejore ideas encararla, pero tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que estuvieras a salvo, para que al menos ella se comportara de una forma menos severa.-

-Y ve como termino eso…-Dijo llevándose una mano a su cuello señalando su venda en el mismo.-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tu, para ella, eres algo muy importante, y puedo asegurarte que ella no te volverá hacer daño alguno.-

-Creo que estar aquí le ah afectado señorita…-

-Puede ser… pero… identificar el amor es algo que yo puedo hacer. Y si lo que vi no es mentira…-Acurruco su cabeza en el hombro del chico.- Tu puedes hacer mucho más de lo que crees…-Alzo un poco la mirada para ver al chico.- Por cierto… Muchas gracias.-

-¿Porque?-Pregunto confundido-

-Por salvarme-

Después de eso Cadence no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí por unos instantes mas, el chico se preocupó un poco, ya que ella no respondía, pero se dio cuenta de que Cadence estaba durmiendo, poniéndose de pie decidió retirarse de momento de las celdas, dado que era posible que los guardias ya estuvieran de regreso a sus respectivos puestos. Saliendo de la mazmorra, noto que el pasillo estaba solo, por lo cual pudo terminar esto sin ninguna complicación.

/Horas más tarde/

El andar del chico era errante, no tenía intenciones de dirigirse a ningún lado, después de todo, ni siquiera podía salir a la ciudad, aunque tampoco era que le llamara mucho la atención ir, pues solo miraría lo ya sabido, medito las palabras de la princesa Cadence, pero en el no cabía si quiera la confianza necesaria como para darle esa "Oportunidad" de la cual Cadence hablaba. "¿Por qué pensar que alguien que me ah tratado de ese modo es amor?" el chico solo negaba las palabras que el miraba Incoherentes, de la princesas y con justa razón y toda razón, o al menos como el lo ve.

Eventualmente la Reina había llegado de su expedición, no con buenos ojos pero si con lo que muchos miraban con asombro y un poco mas de tristeza, los ponis murmuraban sobre lo que la reina llevaba en manos, cuando ella entro al palacio, lo primero que miro fue al chico, quien caminaba de manera errante por los pasillos, como si no llevara muchos ánimos. Para Umbra este comportamiento no era nada del otro mundo, pues incluso muchos ponis de cristal hacen lo mismo, dado la fuerte presencia que hace Umbra en la ciudad.

El chico al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, su mirada paso hacia la reina, quien caminaba directo hacia el, casi inmediatamente el chico se quedó estático en el lugar, debido a que el miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, no había nada que el pudiese hacer, mientras la susodicha se acercaba, pudo notar que en las manos de la reina, cargaba consigo una especie de cristal, tenia una forma de un corazón, "Un poco tosco" pensó el chico, tras haber visto que la reina se detuvo frente a el, ella solo miro el cuello del chico, mostro una mueca de disgusto para sí misma y solo paso de largo, dejando al chico un poco asustado debido a su presencia. El solo pudo mirar como la reina se alejaba de el con aquel cristal tan extraño, pero recordó la conversación de los guardias. Quienes intentaban hablar sobre un corazón de cristal.

Tras seguirla por unos pasillos, los cuales llevaba a la sala del trono mismo, noto que la reina, utilizo su magia para activar un cristal obscuro que estaba en la cima de su mismo trono, el cual llevando una sombra hasta la zona central de la sala, abrió una especie de compuerta la cual llevaba escaleras en espiral hacia abajo, la reina siguió aquellas escaleras, ocultas, el chico entro por las mismas, pero manteniendo una distancia alejada para evitar que la reina se entérese que el, la estaba siguiendo, un ruido metalizado se escuchó al final de las escaleras, apurando un poco su paso el humano termino llegando al final de las escaleras solo topándose con una puerta grande hecha de un metal oscuro, encima de este yacía un cristal obscuro también, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de par en par, se topó con un muro de concreto.

-¿Pero qué…?-Comenzó a palpar la pared de esa puerta, pero no había ningún interruptor secreto y mucho menos había algo que "Girara" la pared de concreto- Maldición….-Dio un golpe al muro alzando la vista donde miro el cristal encima de la puerta- Supongo que solo unicornios podrían pasar.-

Al poco tiempo miro como aquel muro comenzaba a tornarse de una neblina oscura, no tardo en identificar que era la reina quien venía de regreso, con paso acelerado comenzó a subir por las escaleras, antes de que la puerta se "Abriera" por completo, la reina termino subiendo las escaleras que daban a la sala del trono, pero cuando había terminado de subir por estas solo escucho la puerta principal de la sala cerrándose con su característico sonido seco.

No hizo mucho caso, pues algunos guardias sabían que cuando miraban esa puerta abierta era porque la reina estaba ocupada y únicamente salían de la sala del trono para dejarla un momento a solas, por lo cual no le presto mucha atención.

/Mas tarde esa misma noche/

Hope se encontraba en la habitación del chico, quien le había comenzado a platicar de lo que Cadence le había dicho y lo ocurrido en la sala del trono.

-Eso es lo que alcance a ver-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Hope- Al menos la princesa se encuentra "Bien" bueno… sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Si, entiendo a la perfección, es solo que… bueno… Hope, ¿ese corazón de cristal realmente es muy importante?-Pregunto el chico un tanto extrañado mirando a la poni de cristal-

-Lo es, es una pieza muy importante para el imperio de cristal, no solo su poder es purificador… sino que también este puede servirle a quien lo tenga en sus manos, veras, anteriormente la antigua reina del imperio, ayudaba a mantener la armonía en este reino con la ayuda del corazón de cristal y sus súbditos.-

-¿En que pintan ustedes en ese pedazo de cristal?-

-El poder del cristal, es directamente proporcional, a la alegría, felicidad y armonía que los ponis de cristal pueden demostrar, si uno está feliz, ese puede reflejar su alegría a otros, y eventualmente, la energía del corazón se volverá mas grande, para hacer que el imperio brille, pero no solo nos beneficia a nosotros, sino que a toda Ecuestria. Pero, Umbra, al desligarnos de nuestra fuente… el imperio se ve tan oscuro y poco amigable como antes, es por esto que la Reina Umbra lo oculta, dado que parte de la magia del corazón podría matarla… claro, si es que alguien más tiene el corazón en sus manos y desea acabar con ella.-

-La princesa Cadence… ella, ¿es parte del imperio?-

-Bueno… hubo una reina llamada Amore, y tengo entendido que su nombre es Mi Amore Cadenza, supongo que debe ser algún familiar lejano de la antigua reina y es por eso que ella puede también usar la magia del corazón de cristal a voluntad como Umbra.-

-¿Ósea que Umbra también es alguien descendiente del trono?-Miro confundido a Hope-

-No, Umbra solo tomo el trono, y dado que no hubo alguien mas que quisiera el trono, el corazón de cristal inmediatamente la reconoció como gobernante y es por eso, que puede también ahora usar su poder a voluntad.-

-Déjame que me aclare… ¿me estas diciendo que el corazón de cristal esta vivo?-

-Si y no… la verdad es que solo se lo mas básico de el, pero… todo conocimiento antiguo del corazón de cristal lo tiene la Reina en su biblioteca… la cual tú encontraste.-

-¿La que esta escondida en la sala del trono?-Hope asintió- Valla.-

-Tanto tu como yo no podemos hacer nada… no poseo magia, y Cadence… bueno… será un completo fracaso si intentamos llevarla a su biblioteca en el estado en el cual se encuentra la princesa y si llegase a ocurrir una pelea, cosa que se que pasara, las cosas saldrán en contra nuestra… creo que lo recomendable es dejar las cosas hasta que la situación lo amerite.-Menciono Hope mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Nos veremos luego.-

-Hope-Ella se detuvo- ¿que fue lo que le hiciste a los guardias? No me digas que enserio tu te los…-Ella negó con un ademan de su mano.-

-Para nada, Están encerrados en la bóveda sur, si tienen suerte el mayordomo los encontrara mañana en la mañana, que descanses.-Le sonrió amigable.-

-Buenas noches… supongo-

La noche hacia un tiempo que había caído sobre el imperio, curiosamente esa misma noche, la luz de la luna si podía cubrir al imperio, en vez de ser bloqueada por esas nubes grises que siempre están presentes, paso un tiempo y el chico nunca sintió cansancio o sueño, opto por tomar un libro que tenia en la mesa de noche, para al menos pasar un tiempo antes de que el sueño le tumbase por completo. Encendiendo una vela que estaba sobre una mesa de noche, se ayudo con la luz para comenzar a leer un poco.

Ni bien alcanzo a ponerse cómodo cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta, rápidamente se enderezo de la cama para mirar de quien se trataba, pero no mostro sorpresa ya que, se trataba de Umbra, y en todas sus intromisiones a la habitación nunca tocaba, "¿Por qué hacerlo? Después de todo era su castillo" Pensaba el chico ante esa pequeña "Lógica" que formulo en su cabeza. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Umbra supiera que estuvo con Cadence, o que se hubiera enterado que el la estuvo siguiendo, Umbra en si tendría dos buenas razones para estar en la habitación a esa hora.

Tragando un poco de saliva por la angustia, y nerviosismo, solo se limito a mirar a la reina mientras sus manos le temblaban un poco, pero el chico trato de no mostrarse del todo intimidado por ella.

-Veo que estas mejor.-Comenzó a acercarse hasta el chico, al estar a un lado de el, Umbra solo tomo asiento en la cama aun lado de el- Note que… Bueno, era de esperar que me temieras después de lo ocurrido en Canterlot y…-Un nudo se formó en su garganta-Yo…-Apretó sus manos con fuerza como si tratara de tomar valor- Quería…-

-Umbra…-Ella alzo la mirada extrañada-No te entiendo.-

-Lo que te trato de decir… es que lamento haberte herido… yo… No medí mi propia fuerza. Admito que me enfurecí por lo que hiciste y al verte de su lado solo hizo que me hirviera mas la sangre… pensé en lo que me dijiste y… veo ahora que tu tienes razón, no era correcto lo que hacia ese día.-

Pese a todo, Umbra toma con ambas manos, una de las manos del chico, quien solo miro extrañado esta acción de la reina, quien agacho un poco la cabeza algo arrepentida mientras su voz se hacia algo quebrada.-E-Espero y… puedas perdonarme.-

Poco después de esas palabras, en uno de los hombros del chico apareció aquel demonio quien no miraba muy convencido a la reina.

-Ella algo quiere y no es dinero.-Se cruzo de brazos no muy convencido de la "Actuación" de la reina- Créeme, ninguna chica dice que ¡TU! Tienes la razón, el mundo explotaría si eso llegase a ocurrir.-

Del otro lado, del hombro contrario, apareció otra silueta, pero esta vez una versión miniatura del mismo chico pero con una túnica blanca y un par de alas blancas.-Errar no es solo Humano, podrías al menos… no se darle una oportunidad a la reina de la oscuridad.-

-¡Ahhh no!-bolo hasta el lado contrario donde estaba el Ángel- No pienso darle una oportunidad a quien casi nos aniquila,-Apunto con su dedo a la reina- Por mi parte se merece un rotundo ¡NEL PRRA!-

-Comprendo que estés enojado, pero creo que si bien la princesa Cadence, y tiene algo de razón… puede que ella pueda cambiar un poco si… no se…-Miro al chico- se le da una merecida oportunidad.-Dijo dándole un golpe al demonio-

Poco después ambos desaparecieron, el chico respiro profundo tratando de calmar un poco sus pensamientos.

-Comprenderé si no estás dispuesto a aceptar mis…-La voz de la reina fue cortada súbitamente por la voz del chico-

-Umbra, solo… respóndeme algo.-Ella alzo la mirada un poco confusa- ¿Qué es lo que hace que me trates de esta forma?... Peleas y no peleas conmigo, estas a punto de matarme en Canterlot pero te detuviste. Además… esa oferta que me diste en las celdas cuando había llegado… ¿Por qué?-

Pasaron unos instantes y la reina no contesto, solo se quedó meditando sus preguntas, hasta que le dijo.

-Porque… tu… Eres igual de diferente que yo. Al ser la única yegua que no era de cristal en este imperio, nunca tuve una buena bienvenida, esto motivo de gran medida mi forma de actuar, el hecho de ser tan agresiva… Me cansaba que todos me pisotearan, me hartaba que todos me vieran como un escalón el cual usaran pasa subir… El día que tu llegaste, debo decirte que hasta cierto punto me perecías alguien en quien no podía confiar. Pero… Cuando supe que Hope te llevaba algo de comer o incluso se quedaba hablando contigo, puede recordar los días en los cuales me trataban de la peor forma solo por ser diferente a ellos y… Decidí al menos darte la oportunidad de estar aquí…-Miro al chico a los ojos- Conmigo y conocerte.-

Un leve rubor se mostro en las mejillas de la reina, quien solo agacho un poco la mirada un poco avergonzada tras haber dicho esas palabras, una sonrisa de confianza se mostro en el chico, quien termino poniendo su mano libre sobre las manos de Umbra.

-Gracias Umbra…-

-¿Es un si?-El chico asintió un par de veces-

-Claro…-Tomo las manos de Umbra- Solo… por favor, no hagas mas daño del necesario Umbra. Una masacre después de una batalla no es necesaria.-

-Tienes mi palabra y sabes… Lo que eso conlleva.-

Después de mucho, Umbra mostro una amigable sonrisa, haciendo que el fulgor que había en ese momento en sus ojos desapareciera, dejando ver un par de ojos rojos claros, Umbra no se esforzó mucho en disimular y abrazo al humano en contra de ella con fuerza, el chico apenas logro devolverle el gesto, pero fue ahí donde el entendió las palabras que Cadence le había mencionado, "De alguna forma Umbra se comporta mucho menos severa cuando esta junto a ti" "Se que al menos tu, puedes hacerla cambiar" "A pesar de que su corazón este oscuro… aun ahí esperanza, para ese corazón marchito" las palabras de Cadence resonaban en su cabeza, pero… por dentro el chico sabia que esto estaba mal… intentar "Quererla" solo por el bien común, no era un principio que el quisiera seguir, pero quizás de ese modo.

-Pueda al menos detenerla… Que irónica es la vida.-Pensó para sus adentros mientras respondía al abrazo de Umbra.-

-Fin del cap


	4. Rainbow s

Habían pasado unos meses, y las cosas parecía ni mejorar y empeorar, o al menos para el chico, pese a la "Poca" confianza que la reina comenzaba a mostrarle al chico, comenzó a permitirle que pudiese caminar por las calles del imperio de Cristal, con la única condición de que únicamente saliera con escolta siempre, y para eso la Reina Umbra, coloco a uno de sus mejores guardias para esto. Su "Acompañante", "Guarura", "Guía", "Guardia" o "Carcelero", seria nada mas y nada menos que el Capitán Flash Sentry, quien al saber esto no opuso ninguna queja, mucho menos viniendo la orden de su misma reina.

Umbra sabía que las calles para alguien mucho muy diferente a los ponis de cristal y con ciertos "Privilegios" seria mal visto o incluso llegado a odiar, y si vieran la oportunidad de hacer algo, lo harían.

Entre una de las caminatas por las calles del imperio, el chico solo se limitaba a mirar como algunos de los ponis trabajaban mas que nada el metal, pero estos eran casi ponis comunes, unicornios, pegasos y terrestre, en si los cristalinos eran quienes se encargaban de hacer las entregas de suministros y armamento, mientras que los ponis que caían ante el avance se usaban para la creación de mas material, trabajarlo o en granjas para suministrar la comida.

-Se que no parece el lugar más indicado para vivir.-Rompio el silencio Flash quien iba por delante de la caminata del chico, pero este no contesto, solo miraba el pobre paisaje nublado amenazando de lluvia.- Pero… Antes de que desapareciera el imperio y Umbra tomara el trono… este lugar rebosaba de mucha felicidad… es una verdadera lastima que eso haiga cambiado en tampoco tiempo… y a la vez mucho.-

-No te preocupes… La mas cercano a un lugar "Decente" es un invernadero que hicimos para tratar de ayudar a la reforestación.-Hablo sin despegar la vista de los trabajadores.- Quien diría que este lugar están parecido al mío… bueno… salvo por lo antropomorfos que son ustedes mitad humano y caballo, y el hecho de que haiga magia… fuera de eso. Van llegando a los tobillos de la maldad medieval.-

-No hace falta que escondas tu sarcasmo-Hablo un tanto molesto.-

-No es sarcasmo… a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros en la edad media, y te hablo en comparación de ustedes, que serian que…300 400 años menos… ya teníamos todo un mecanismo de tortura casi infinito… Véase que la crueldad humana, es mucho mayor a la que vi en la reina Umbra-

-¿Insinúas que eres peor que ella?-Se detuvo en seco para voltear a mirar al humano tras el-

-No, todo lo contrario, soy completamente incapaz de levantar la mano a alguien, soy un completo pacifista… Que me guste la historia humana y lo relacionado a la tortura, guerras, masacres, cruzadas ETC, artes marciales que practicaba por deporte… es otra cosa-Menciono deteniéndose frente a Flash.-

-Creo que voy entendiendo porque Umbra te tiene cierto aprecio… eres igual de sádica que ella.-

-Claro que no… Aunque admito que ella sigue la filosofía "El fin justifica los medios" no es motivo que hacer tales cosas… Es mejor lo que hace Umbra… que lo que hicieron los cruzados matando a millones, en las cruzadas, con el único pretexto y escudándose "En nombre de dios", como si olvidasen que dios les dio el libre Albedrio, haciendo que ellos hagan lo que quieran por lo cual esto desliga a "Dios" de lo que ellos hacen en "Su nombre" es muy idiota cuando lo pongo en mi contexto, pero si lo leyeras en los libros de historia…-Miro a Flash- los verías como héroes… después de todo: La historia la escriben los vencedores-

-¿Umbra reescribirá la historia?-Miro al chico con algo de seriedad-

-Tendrá el poder si… pero… ponte en su lugar… ¿porque verse como una heroína, cuando técnicamente ya tendrás el terror de todo un continente para así de ese modo evitar insurgencias?-Encorvo una ceja mirando al Pegaso frente a el.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Es cuestión de Lógica señor Flash, Gracias por acompañarme.-

-Tranquilo… pero creo que será mejor retirarnos, ya está comenzando a llover.-

En efecto, unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo nublado, dando por comienzo una lluvia apenas fuerte, mas sin embargo esto no era motivo para que los que eran, esclavos del imperio dejaran de trabajar, ni siquiera los mismos guardias, lo que fue casi únicamente Flash y el humano, regresaron al palacio de cristal, en donde solo se toparon con la reina hablando con uno de los oficiales, los trajes de estos personajes, /Es comparable con el traje naval de la tierra, (La vida real)/ Tras entrar por la puerta, Flash fue el único que se acercó a ellos, pero gracias a la sala y el poco eco que producía el chico pudo darse cuenta de lo que ellos hablaban, con algo de dificultad, el poni era un cristalino, quien hablando con la reina le informo.

-En nuestro avance mi señora… nos hemos topado con resistencia enemiga en las afueras de las ciudades principales, creo que recordara a su equipo táctico, los Rainbow.-

-Si, fueron parte del ataque aquí en el imperio… Aunque-Sonrió levemente- Creo que aún tengo la Ala de esa Pegaso como trofeo de guerra.-

-El caso es… que requerimos un poco de artillería y parte de las tropas de reserva para poder repeler a la resistencia de las afueras, ya de ahí el ataque se hará según lo planeado. Como usted quería mi Reina.-

-Comprendo… Ira junto conmigo Comandante. Aun tengo cuentas que arreglar ellos.-Desvió la mirada y vio al chico- Capitán Flash, arregle el grupo de infantería y mi equipo… Saldremos mañana en la mañana.-

-Como usted ordene.-Se inclinó levemente el Pegaso Naranja, partiendo en dirección contraria a donde estaban.-

-Y usted Comandante, prepare los suministros, que este todo listo a las 0500.-

-En seguida.-Hizo una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta de entrada al palacio.-

Cuando el poni de cristal paso al lado del humano, este solo lo miro de reojo, con cierta desconfianza, tanto el chico como el poni, no se mostraban confianza alguna, solo se escuchó como la puerta del palacio se abría y poco después se cerraba con fuerza, al poco tiempo, comenzaba a escucharse el sonido de la lluvia, pero levemente silenciada por el interior del castillo, solo ocasionalmente se escuchaban los relámpagos, mientras iluminaban por una fracción se segundo el palacio.

-Descuida… El comandante siempre ah sido muy desconfiado de todos los que no son de su grupo… En especial al verte ahí escuchando nuestra conversación.-Se acercó al humano, poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura- Supongo que te causa algo de curiosidad al lugar a donde ire ¿no?-Lo miro detenidamente.-

-Un poco si… Aunque ese tal grupo Rainbow… me recuerda a otra cosa en mi mundo.-Intento hacer memoria mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla tratando de recordar.- Algo de Six iba con el nombre, no lo se… pero se volvió bastante popular.-

-Bueno… para tu buena suerte.-Paso aun lado del chico y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del chico- Vendrás conmigo, mañana en el alba, así que descansa bien, no quiero llegar a tu dormitorio y encima tener que despertarte.-Se retiró del lugar.-

El chico únicamente suspiro de manera pesada, y opto por retirarse a su dormitorio, pese a las altas horas de la noche que eran, el chico no quiso si quiera provocar a la reina el día de mañana ya que el mismo sabia que era alguien de sueño pesado. Cuando llego a su dormitorio, se encontró con Hope, quien solo estaba dejando una pequeña mesa andante con algo de comida.

-Disculpa, como no te encontraba en el castillo… quise traerte la cena, así al menos tendrías algo en el estómago antes de dormir.-Sonrió amigable.- ¿Porque tienes esa cara?-Miro preocupada al chico.-

-Umbra quiere que le acompañe, nuevamente fuera del imperio.-Dijo un tanto preocupado también, pero de su propia seguridad.- La ultima vez que fui, viste lo que paso.-Camino hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama.-

-Comprendo, Pero no por eso pienses que volverá a pasar.-Se arrodillo levemente ante el chico quien pudo mirar bien a la poni.- Umbra… Suele tener un modo de hacer las cosas. Y… si lo que me contaste es cierto y te prometió que no volverá a torturar a alguien o masacrar… puedes confiar en eso. Quizás sea alguien cruel, pero conoce el significado de una promesa y lo que conlleva dar su palabra.-Le sonrió amigable al chico.- Venga… Cena algo, ya mañana veras que no será peor que en Canterlot… Además de ese modo… podre cuidar un poco mejor a la princesa.-

-¿Cómo ha estado?-Miro a la poni de cristal-

-No podría decir "bien" pero tampoco esta muy mal, hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que consigues llevándote a unos guardias para que te "Escolten" en el reino, pero peor es nada.-Se puso de pie- Nos veremos luego-Se dispuso a irse pero antes de cerrar la puerta para irse miro al chico- y recuerda, no bajes la guardia y menos cuando estés a las afueras de esa ciudad.-Se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso.-

-Esperemos y no empeore.-Tomo el plato de comida, el cual consistía en una sopa de verduras.- Ya que dios no me escucha, esperemos que al menos Lucifer lo haga… Cuando habrá algo de carne por estos lares…-Suspiro algo cansado de que todos los días siempre comiesen de todo, con excepción de carne.- Por Samael, ¿enserio tendré que volverme vegetariano?-

/7:30 AM/ Las afueras de la ciudad de PoniHattan.

Un grupo de aeronaves, fueron aterrizando a mas de 50 kilómetros de la ciudad, cercas de un campamento de la armada de Cristal, la cual mantenía a varios de los reclutas activos, sino que también se escuchaban leves quejan de los soldados que se encontraban en camillas o heridos, cuando la compuerta de la aeronave principal se abrió y bajo una plataforma para el desplazo de los pasajeros, La reina junto al Capitán flash y un sequito de guardias, curiosamente diferente a los demás los acompañaban, mientras que el humano, iba justo atrás de la Reina y el capitán.

-Según los reportes nuestros grupos de asalto no pasan medio kilómetro después del puente principal que da a la ciudad-Señalo en un mapa que sostenía Flash mostrándole a la Reina en que lugar.- Cuando los atacan. Se comprobó que en efecto son el grupo táctico de Rainbow´s.-

-Bien… quiero a todos preparados, iremos primero nosotros, una vez acabando con ese grupillo de Rainbow´s, se dará la señal para proceder a la ciudad.-

-Claro mi reina-Miro a los soldados tras ellos.-

Los Ponis de cristal, eran notoriamente diferentes a los demás, el cristal que cubría a estos ponis era de un tono gris oscuro, sus armaduras contenían un cristal rojizo, con un símbolo de una "U", todos los ponis que eran un total de 15 siguieron al capitán y a la reina, curiosamente, portaban desde lanzas, espadas, escudos y ballestas, pero solo una muy escasa cantidad llevaban arcabuces.  
Por su parte la reina, únicamente llevaba un peto en el pecho, de metal negro, junto a su ya identificada capa roja. En formación manteniendo a la reina en medio del grupo únicamente procedieron a dirigirse al lugar marcado en el mapa a pie.

-Mi reina…-Le susurro Flash- Cree conveniente que el chico nos acompañe?-

-Algo o alguien trajo a este chico al imperio… si realmente es un enviado de las princesas, intentaran recobrarlo de cualquier modo…-Miro al chico que caminaba, mirando con suma atención el lugar, volteando a lugares en particular.- y de ser ese el caso.-Puso su mano en su espada la cual cubría su capa- Hare lo que él me pidió, no lo masacrare… simplemente le daré una muerte indolora.-Miro de reojo al chico nuevamente.-

-¿Pero y si ellas no fueron quienes lo enviaron?-Pregunto un tanto confundido.-

-Algo tuvo que enviarlo, no pudo haber llegado a mi reino así como así.-Miro el cielo, en el cual comenzaban a verse nubes.- que el grupo quede separado, y estén atentos a ataques aéreos.-Camino sin más.-

El viaje al punto principal, fue bastante calmado, pero marcando siempre un aire de desconfianza hacia el mismo ambiente, lo que mas les preocupaba a los soldados, era esa "Calma" que sentían al no ser atacados, tras unos instantes las nubes en el cielo se tornaron grises, a unos cuantos metros notaron un puente de metal el cual pasaría por una arboleda hacia la ciudad.

-Mi reina-Hablo un guardia de cristal, quien llevaba consigo un leve camuflaje.- El grupo de reconocimiento, tiene localizado a 1 princesa mas. Se encuentra en esta ciudad, pero se ira hoy mismo, el problema es que no tenemos el tiempo para llegar hasta ella.

-Podemos cambiar eso… tardamos 50 minutos en llegar aquí, avise a las tropas que hagan su avance según lo acordado.-

-P-Pero mi reina, los Rain…-Le interrumpió.-

-Para eso estoy yo personalmente… ahora valla y de mi orden.-Hablo seriamente la reina.-

-En seguida.-Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección al campamento militar.-

No pudo si quiera dar una carrera de 100 metros, cuando tres flechas impactaron en el cuerpo de este imperial, quien únicamente cayó al suelo muerto, lo poco que alcanzaron a ver fueron 3 sombras cruzar a gran velocidad por encima suyo escondiéndose entre las nubes grises, esto solo le dio motivos a la escaramuza, para colocarse en posiciones defensivas alrededor de la reina, pero al hacer esto de los alrededores del camino, un grupo de ponis terrestres cargaron en contra de los imperiales, con lo que parecían ser espadas, y mosquetes, los disparos no tardaron en resonar por todo el lugar, pero fueron disparos individuales, a los imperiales que tenían de frente.

Sin embargo debido a las armaduras de metal reforzado, estos evitaban el daño de impacto de las balas de los mosquetes.

Tan rápido se inició el ataque, Flash se acercó al chico intentando protegerle de cualquier otro que fuese a aparecer. Por su parte la reina, solo se escuchó como desenfundaba una espada de metal negro, en el cual justo en el mango llevaba un cristal rojizo, y justo cuando uno de aquellos atacantes cruzo la defensa de la guardia imperial, con una firme y fuerte estocada en el pecho, La reina prácticamente atravesó el pecho de aquel poni terrestre, el cual únicamente tocio un poco de sangre antes de caer al suelo derrotado.

-Capitán Flash, Valla y de la orden de avance, quiero atrapar a esa princesa antes de que se valla de esta ciudad.-

-Pero mi reina el chico no…-Se preocupó pero la reina inmediatamente le interrumpió.-

-Deje que yo me encargue de la seguridad de este potrillo, usted acate la orden que le doy.-

A regañadientes, Flash termino obedeciendo la orden de Umbra por lo cual tan rápido como pudo abrió sus alas y se retiró del lugar tan rápido como pudo. El chico por su lado, no miraba un lugar seguro en el cual esconderse o siquiera mantenerse a salvo. Dado que en todas direcciones solo es escuchaban las estocadas y choques de espada de ambos bandos.

-¿Y dime esta vez piensas pelear en vez de huir como en tu ataque al imperio?-

Umbra alzo la mirada al cielo notando a una Pegaso de color cian, su crin era largo, queriendo cubrir parte de su rostro, el cual era de pocos amigos, los otros dos pegasos que iban con esa Pegaso, se separaron para auxiliar a sus compañeros en tierra. Con una señal Umbra le pidió al chico que se retirara en ese mismo instante. Pero el problema era que sus piernas no le respondían.

-¿Una Ala de Metal Rainbow?-Sonrió maliciosa Umbra- Oh cierto… fui yo quien te corto esa ala.-

-Cometí un error…-Desenfundo su espada- y créeme que no volverá a pasar.-Miro seriamente a la reina.-

-Adelante, Pegaso.-Dijo Umbra llevándose una de sus manos a su espalda, colocándose en una pose de esgrimista.- Esta vez pretendo amputarte la otra ala.-

Con ayuda de sus alas, la Pegaso trataba de impulsarse tan rápido como podía para atacar constantemente a la Reina, pero, era ella la que hacia parecer fácil bloquear todos y cada uno de los golpes de la Pegaso.

Mas sin embargo, mientras ambas estaban más adentradas a su encuentro, justo detrás del chico, una poni terrestre, de pelaje rosa al igual que su crin el cual era lacio, y ojos azules, le tapo la boca y lo saco de ahí, no sin antes llamar la atención de varios guardias imperiales quienes alertaron a la reina de esta poni y de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ustedes!-Grito furiosa Umbra pero Rainbow era quien le cortaba el paso.-

-Tu lucha en este momento es conmigo Su majestad.-Arremetió contra ella nuevamente.-

Umbra solo miro como aquella poni terrestre junto a dos mas se llevaba prácticamente arrastras al humano, lejos de ella, mientras este únicamente forcejeaba con sus raptores perdiéndose entre la maleza del lugar.

-Parece que la información era cierta hermana.-Hablo la poni terrenal rosa mientras tomaba con fuerza al humano- Deja de moverte Maldita sea.-Ordeno en un grito aquella poni.-

-Informemos del ataque, a la ciudad lo antes posible-Hablo la segunda poni, una yegua de pelaje gris seco, de ojos azul cristalinos también, y crin de un tono purpura.-

Ambas llevaba petos de metal, y protectores un poco mas familiarizados al armamento humano, que el chico lograba identificar con suma facilidad.

-Para ser alguien protegido por la reina… no parece nada rudo.-Hablo la poni rosa mirando al humano, quien solo miraba a la poni con algo de extrañeza por lo mencionado en ese momento-

-A las princesas les gustara interrogarle, quizás podría decirnos que hicieron con la princesa Cadence.-Miro con suma seriedad al humano, la poni gris.-

La maleza comenzó a ser menos espesa conforme seguían avanzando, sin embargo el gozo de esa victoria no les duraría mucho, cuando se toparon con una escuadrilla de soldados imperiales apenas cruzando un arbusto. Los imperiales al notar la presencia de esos rebeldes, y ver al "Acompañante" de la reina casi arrastras y amordazado inmediatamente se abalanzaron en contra de ese grupo de tres, pero solo lograron capturar a uno de ellos, ya que las otras dos yeguas, eran bastante mas agiles que cualquier otro soldado de la rebelión.

/Horas más tarde/

-Mi señora, logramos adentrarnos en la ciudad-Hablo un oficial quien llevaba consigo una cuadrilla de soldados con e.-

-Bien, derrumben los edificios con la artillería, no quiero arriesgar mas de lo necesario en esta ciudad.-

-Entendido, daré la orden para que hagan un barrido con la artillería.-

A unos cuantos metros del campamento, se encontraba aquel chico sentado en el suelo, respirando de manera agitada, Umbra al acercarse a el dijo.-Flash me conto que… eres pacifista.-Se sentó aun lado del chico- Te deje solo porque pensé que eras capaz de defenderte tu solo… pero veo que cometí un error… Resultaste ser mas cobarde de lo que creí.-

El chico no respondió ante el insulto solo se quedó ahí.

-Podías habérmelo contado. Así al menos hubiera tenido eso en cuenta.-Dijo umbra concierto enfado en su voz-

-Pensé que era mas que obvio esa información.-Miro de reojo a la reina- Además… Tengo un buen oído Umbra… si crees que no escuche lo que le dijiste a Flash, estas muy equivocada.-

-No tengo nada que ocultarte. Si, todo lo que escuchaste que le dije es cierto… si ese grupo quería llevarte consigo y veía que tu lo hacías tanto por conveniencia como si hubieses estado con ellos desde el principio, te habría matado en el apto.—

-Que consuelo-Rodo los ojos algo fastidiado- ¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que me haz usado?-Miro a la reina con una mirada incriminatoria-

-Puede que si… Puede que no… aún tengo curiosidad por esa energía que sigues desprendiendo desde el primer día que te vi.-Se puso de pie- Además, no saliste peor que la ultima vez que me acompañaste o si?-Miro alzando una ceja- Ve a que te limpien esas heridas.-se retiro del lugar dejando al humano.-

-Umbra…-La reina se detuvo.- Que tiene que ver ese grupo llamado Rainbow?-

-Velo como la ultima esperanza que tiene los Ecuestres, es por eso que vine aquí… Bien dicen… si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.-

-Lo ocurrido con su ala… tu…-

-Se la arranque, si.-Dijo con simplicidad.- ¿Algo mas?-Miro de reojo al chico.-

-¿Para que me trajiste contigo?-Miro con cierta incógnita a la reina-

-Porque así me aseguro de que no pases tanto tiempo con esa princesita del amor.-Comenzó a alejarse del humano- Si… se muy bien que tu y Hope la visitan en mis salidas.-

El chico únicamente mostro una mueca de insatisfacción…

Las horas seguían pasando, y el sonido de armas en la ciudad no cesaban. En el extremo sur de la ciudad, uno de los dirigibles Ecuestres comenzaba a descender, mientras que justo debajo de ellos, se encontraba un grupo de ponis comunes, pero de entre ellos se destacaba una en particular, era una Alicornio de pelaje azul obsuro, crin de colores azules también oscuros, llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de un azul un poco mas claro que el de su pelaje, como insignia de esta yegua, era una luna creciente de color blanco, al lado derecho de ella había un grupo de guardias armados que la acompañaban.

-Debemos irnos princesa… no tardaran en tomar la ciudad.-Menciono uno de los guardias que escoltaban a la princesa.-

-No puedo creer que después de mucho, Umbra decida pelear en primera línea… No es común de ella.-Se quedo algo pensante mientras caminaba.-

-Según el ultimo reporte del grupo Rainbow.-Le entrego una foto a la princesa- Esta criatura ah estado con ella desde hace casi 4 meses, se rumorea que Umbra le encontró a las afueras del imperio.-

Luna tomo la foto mirando al humano de pies a cabeza.-¿Algún aliado?-Miro al guardia.-

-No princesa… La sargento Pinki y la Teniente Maud, mencionaron que era cualquier otro "Civil" suponemos que es un protegido de la reina Umbra, de ser ese el caso nos podría abrir muchas puertas.-

-Entiendo eso a la perfección…-Guardo la carta.- Le llevare esta información a mi hermana, saquen a todos los civiles que puedan, me temo que no podremos darle mas tiempo a los demás para retirarse.-Extendió sus alas.- Los veré en el punto de reunión.- Comenzó a emprender el vuelo.-

En su vuelo Luna, saco aquella fotografía, del chico con la reina Umbra, este únicamente estaba de pie hablando con ella…-¿Que tanta estima te tendrá la reina de las sombras?-Pensó para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a mar abierto.-

FIN DEL CAP.


	5. Tu derrumbe

-Sigo sin entender por qué… A pesar de nuestro esfuerzos, no logramos si quiere recuperar un poco del territorio perdido-Hablo Luna bastante Harta de la situación mirando un mapa de todo el reino Ecuestre, en el cual estaba dividido gran parte por pequeñas murallas rojas y azules.-

-El problema con los cristalinos… es que son de cierta forma, indiferentes ante la magia Hermana…-

Del otro lado de donde se encontraba aquel tablero de estrategia, se encontraba una yegua alta, de pelaje claro, un crin y cola bastante curioso, pues ambos parecieran tener el mismo patrón de colores, que ran desde, Rosa, Azul, verde y un purpura claro, sus ojos son de un color Purpura fuerte, además de llevar consigo un vestido que dejaba un poco al descubierto una marca en su casi mostrando su glúteo, era un sol dorado.-

-¿Como te fue en el reino Grifo?-Miro Luna a Celestia, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.-Y… ¿Que hay de los Hipogrifos?-

-Nos ayudaran… solo que la Reyna Novo, quería algo de tiempo para equipar a sus tropas, hasta entonces estaremos solos.-Miro a Luna con detenimiento.-Me dijiste que tenias algo que querías hablar conmigo.-

-Si, antes de perder PoniHattan, el grupo Rainbow encontró esto.-Paso la foto por la mesa hasta dársela a su hermana, quien la tomo y miro extrañada la foto- Dicen que es un protegido de Umbra, intentaron traerlo pero, se toparon con guardias imperiales y tuvieron que dejarlo.-

-Ya veo…-Miro detenidamente la foto, en la cual se miraba aquel ser humano, hablando con Umbra.-¿Esto donde fue?-

-En Canterlot… Dicen que detuvo a Umbra de hacer una ejecución, es todo lo que se sabe.-

-De momento, solo podemos agruparnos, las ciudades es lo que menos importa ahora… los campos son los que debemos recuperar, con eso de nuestro lado nuevamente, al menos podremos recuperar un poco el suministro de comida… ¿Crees que tus Batponis puedan ir?-Miro a Luna.-

-Claro, Esta vez si necesitare a alguien que conozca al derecho y al revés.-

-La familia Pie, vive por esos lares, te serán de bastante ayuda. Cualquier cosa mas que ocupes, pídelo, intentare recuperar al menos la ciudad de las Pegasos. Así al menos tendremos un respiro por este mes.-Suspiro algo cansada-

-¿Y que hacemos con el chico?-Miro a Celestia antes de retirarse.-

-Manda la información a todos los operarios… si alguien lo ve… que lo traiga aquí… Vivo, si bien es cierto que Umbra le protege… es porque es muy importante para ella.-

/Imperio de Cristal Mazmorra sur/

Se escuchaban pasos entre la penumbra, conforme estos avanzaban, unas antorchas se iban prendiendo una en una, iluminando tenuemente el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, cuando esta puerta se abrió, la prisionera solo alzo la mirada, solo para toparse con su "Carcelero" quien en una de sus manos cargaba consigo un simple plato de comida.

-Come-Dijo casi de mala gana Umbra dejándole el plato a Cadence en el suelo.- Siento mucho no ser quien tu esperabas-Se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba con sarcasmo-

-Algo de compañía nunca va mal…-Tomo el plato, pero suspiro de manera pesada- Admito que se te mira de mejor humor.-Volteo Cadence a ver a Umbra, quien solo miro con cierto enfado a Cadence.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Digo, te miras mas despejada… es todo… es solo un simple cumplido.-Comenzó a comer.- ¿Ah ocurrido algo entre ustedes dos?-

-Ni creas que ese crio me tendrá de patas atadas-Dijo casi gritando mientras miraba a Cadence comer.-Si eh venido yo a traerte la comida, es por el simple hecho de que no quiero que se idiota te vuelva a ver.-

-Umbra…-Dijo algo triste Cadence.- El solo…-

-Lo sé, sé muy bien que te venía a ver a escondidas cuando yo salía del imperio.-Frunció el ceño molesta- Siente tanta pena por ti que se atreve incluso a verme la cara en frente de mis narices.-

-¿Te molesta el hecho de que venga a verme o es que tu…?-Miro extrañada a Umbra- ¿Tienes celos de mi solo por eso?

Umbra solo apretó sus puños con fuerza, como si quisiera contenerse, sus ojos solo brillaron con fuerza queriéndole romperle el cuello hasta que su cara apuntara a su cola, pero se detuvo aun con la rabia encima.

-Le dije que no te haría daño cuando viniera a verte…-Dijo con enfado.- Eso no quita el hecho de que el no reciba su castigo por andar viniendo a verte a escondidas.-Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrar y apagar las luces.- Y olvídate de que el venga a verte… que si lo vuelve a hacer… con gusto lo traeré aquí para que te haga compañía ya muerto.-Cerro la puerta con fuerza.-

Cadence solo suspiro en medio de la oscuridad, mirando con la poca luz que había por los cristales que almacenaban algo de luz.

-Es un cambio notable el que tienes Umbra… y no para mal…-Rio levemente- Celosa de mi… No puedo creérselo.-

Cuando Umbra salió de la mazmorra, el chico solo le esperaba a la salida de esta, cuando Umbra salió, solo pudo mirar al chico unos segundas antes de desviar la mirada muy descaradamente, y seguir con su camino. El chico únicamente suspiro levemente.

-Umbra espera.-Fue tras ella-

-Ni creas que voy a volver a bajar.-Siguió caminando sin darle mucha importancia a la plática del chico.-

-No se trata de eso.-Intento detener el andar de Umbra pero ella no se detenía-

-¿Entonces de que?-

-Gracias.-Umbra se detuvo y miro al chico-

-¿Porque?-Dijo secamente-

-Por llevarle la comida.-

-TU comida.-Aclaro Umbra-

-Yo como tres veces Umbra… ¿ella cuantas?-Miro de manera incriminatoria a Umbra.-

-Ahora resulta-Dijo harta- Que te quede claro-Lo empujo levemente con su dedo índice-Es prisionera de Guerra potrillo, No es mi invitada, y esto no es un hotel ¿queda claro?-

-Por supuesto.-Tirito un poco al hablar-Una última cosa…-

-¿Ahora qué?-Dijo con cierto recelo en sus palabras.-

El chico le dio un leve abrazo a Umbra, fue ahí donde ella comprendió el porqué de aquel acto del chico.

/Flash back/

Las cosas seguían malas en Ponihattan, pese a que las fuerzas imperiales tomaron la ciudad, aun había rezagados de la "Resistencia" por toda la ciudad, la cual impedía el avance de los imperiales, había gran cantidad de guardias rondando las calles, siempre en cuadrillas, los cuales se encargaban de revisar los edificios semi derrumbados por los alrededores, entre una de esas cuadrillas se encontraba Umbra y aquel chico, quien miraba con cierta lastima el lugar, pues el mirar algunos cadáveres por las calles y entre los escombros daba una muy mala impresión, sin mencionar la cantidad de sangre que corría por las mismas calles.

Entre su andar, algo que había llamado la atención de la cuadrilla de la Reina era un ligero lamento de uno de los edificios, era de apenas 4 pisos, se podía notar que era un edificio de contadores, por lo cual al entrar lo que veian ahí eran mesas y cosas de escritorio por todos lados, máquinas de escribir rotas por el piso, y aquel lamento se escuchaba un poco mas en el interior de aquel edificio.

-En las instrucciones de derrumbe o terremoto, no aconsejan entrar a un edificio que apenas se sostiene.-Hablo el chico mirando a Umbra con cierta desconfianza del lugar, mas que nada mirando las paredes que tenían grietas.-

-Como puede ser aliado puede ser enemigo.-Hablo en voz baja mientras caminaba entre hasta unas escaleras que daban aun segundo piso- Además me intriga mas saber si es alguien cercano a las princesas-

-Al menos procura estar cercas de las paredes-Advirtió el chico- Al menos así lo que caiga de arriba solo golpeara el suelo y no a nosotros-

Entre sala y sala, no encontraron absolutamente nada…

/Fuera del edificio/

-Cuando quieras.-Dijo aquella poni rosa la cual miraba a su hermana-

-Espera… una vez salga Rainbow del edificio podremos demolerlo.-Comento la poni gris seca, mirando el edificio en el cual solo dos guardias imperiales custodiaban la entrada.-

-Si sale Rainbow con ese chico, podremos retirarnos, Con todas las tropas… de lo contrario tendremos que esperar nuevas instrucciones.-Hablo La poni rosa.-

-Si, solo esta La reina en el edificio… no creo que ella muera no es tan tonta como para caer en esta trampa.-Tomo el detonador, justo cuando miro una masa azul saliendo del edificio- Ahí esta.-

/En el edificio piso 3/

-Umbra, entiendo que quieras ganar este conflicto, pero véase que arriesgarte de este modo, viniendo a este lugar.-Se quejó el chico siguiendo a la reina.-

-No te pasara nada… en el peor de los casos únicamente esto se vendrá encima nuestro… bueno… tuyo, por mi parte me puedo convertir en sombras y no me pasara nada.-Dijo con simpleza mientras abría una de las puertas.-

-Si hubieras dicho eso desde el principio pude haberme quedado con nuestra "Escolta" ahí afuera-Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos algo molesto por el comentario de Umbra.-

-De haberlo hecho, esas ponis te habrían secuestrado con mayor facilidad, y yo no habría entrado por esta Pegaso colorida que-Golpeo uno de los muros haciendo su puño atravesara la misma pared y como si quisiera jalar algo, lo hizo con fuerza solo demostrando que de aquel otro lado de la pared se encontraba aquella Pegaso azul de ala metálica.- se me escapo en nuestro anterior encuentro.-

Tan rápido como la Pegaso cayo al piso, se puso de pie inmediatamente, cargando no contra la reina sino contra el chico para salir inmediatamente del edificio por la ventana, pero Umbra al ver esto empujo al chico poniéndose en su lugar haciendo que fuese ella quien saldría por el edificio junto a la Pegaso en lugar del chico.

/Fuera del edificio/

-Ahí esta la señal-Dijo la yegua Gris activando el detonador.-

/Dentro del edificio/Introduzca Soundtrack Robot Factory UT2004

-Carajo.-Comento al sentir un fuerte temblor debajo de sus pies.- Más idiota yo por entrar sabiendo que no era buena idea.-

Pese a que el temblor comenzó a hacer que la estructura comenzara a perder fuerza en su soporte, este termino cayendo de lado, con algunos escombros encima suyo, que solo vareaban entre pequeños y medianos, ninguno pareció ser realmente el problema, hasta que un calor comenzó a incomodarlo, al voltear a su derecha, noto que una llama comenzó a hacerse mas grande y lo peor era que comenzaba a consumir los escritorios de madera, los cuales solo empeoraron la situación, sin mencionar que gran parte de los muebles que había en el edificio eran de madera, con el corazón latiéndole al cien por cien, trato de ponerse de pie, y comenzar a salir de ahí, el problema era que todo el lugar estaba prácticamente volteado y las salidas en si estaban bloqueadas por gran parte de los escombros de gran tamaño.

-¿Enserio me quieres ver muerto por la blasfemia del otro día?.-Trato de moverse entre los escombros mientras miraba un poco hacia el techo culpando a dios de esto.-

Entre avances lentos quitaba escombros que bloqueaban ciertos pasillos, pero las llamas eran mas rápidas que el, quitándose la playera que llevaba puerta se la coloco en la boca para evitar que el humo le afectara de mas, siguiendo el mismo humo supuso que debía de haber una abertura o algo que hiciera que el humo saliera al exterior del edificio.

-¡Vamos!-Trato de quitar una biga del camino-

El calor apenas era soportable, pero al ser constante, comenzaba a ser una gran molestia, tras lograr quitar una biga cedió cuenta que era el soporte que evitaba que lo que había arriba de, el fuese a caer, apresurando su paso y con escombros callándole constantemente, termino llegando a lo que era el lobby de no ser porque ahí prácticamente estaba todo derrumbado y lo que eran las salidas (Ventanas ladeadas por el edificio que cayo de lado) y lo único que pudo notar fue que el humo solo salía entre las muy pequeñas y casi nulos orificios de los escombros.-

Intento quitar de escombro en escombro, pero estos pesaban demasiado como para que el pudiese levantarlos. Mirando de un lado a otro pudo notar una pieza de metal la cual decidió usarla como palanca. Entre la salida y lo que era una pared a medio romper.

-¡Ábrete maldita seas!-Dijo haciendo presión del extremo de la palanca-

Uno tras otro de sus esfuerzos por quitar el pedazo de concreto le era imposible, tal fue el punto de su fuerza que termino rompiendo la palanca de metal en dos haciendo que cayera al suelo encajándose parte de aquella pieza de metal en el abdomen.

-¡Ah con un demonio lo que faltaba!-Se llevó una mano a la herida tomando su playera para hacer presión en esta para evitar el sangrado.-

-¿¡Sigues ahí!?-Se escuchó la voz de Umbra del otro lado de aquel edificio.- ¿¡Porque no saliste de ahí inmediatamente!?-Se escuchó furiosa Umbra

-¿¡Maldita sea me viste cara de aprueba de todo!?-Grito mas enojado el chico quien no podía levantarse por la herida- ¡Te dije que no debíamos entrar a este maldito lugar.-

-¡Quédate ahí unos segundos!-

-¡Umbra a dónde vas?!-Dijo asustado- ¡Usualmente se rescata a alguien en estas situaciones- Ella no le escucho-

Era notable su enojo, al mirar al techo solo pudo ver que este también comenzaba a incendiarse y que por el lugar por el cual había llegado al lobby, comenzaba también a incendiarse, sin mencionar que era el Lobby el lugar con mas cosas flaméales.-Umbra se que cuando dices que harás algo lo haces en el instante y la verdad quisiera que fuera ¡Ahora!-Dijo desesperado al ver el fuego.- ¡Umbra juro por dios como testigo que si no me sacas de aquí, en esta vida o en la otra te mantendré yo a ti como prisionera en el infierno por toda la maldita eternidad!-

Poco o nada pasó después de eso, cuando el chico miro que todo su cuerpo se hizo por así decirlo, de un tono obscuro, además fue ahí donde el sintió como algo lo tomo de la espalda y lo jalo fuera del edificio, mirando como este solo terminaba de derrumbarse a escasos segundos de salir de ahí mientras se prendía fuego por completo.

El chico solo jadeaba asustado mientras su cuerpo le temblaba y mostraba algunas quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su cuerpo, tratando de respirar un poco mas lento para calmarse, noto que el lugar donde se encontraba o mas bien, quien lo tenia era Umbra, prácticamente el chico había quedado entre el regazo de la reina con las manos de la misma cruzando su pecho. Como si lo estuviese abrazando en contra de ella.

-Umbra…-Miro hacia arriba para verla.-

-¿Qué tanto llorabas ahí adentro?-Miro con cierta curiosidad al humano.-

-Créeme… no querrás saber que tanto rece.-Desvió la mirada algo nervioso.-

-Bien-Se puso de pie haciendo que el chico se golpeara contra el suelo bruscamente.- Ponte de pie. Aun nos quedas 10 edificios mas para investigar este día.-

El chico solo (-.-) Miro a la reina disgustado mientras se llevaba una mano a su abdomen donde había tenido aquella herida.-

-¿Podrías?-Dijo el chico señalando su herida.-

-Comienzo a pensar que tu especie o es muy cobarde… o es muy delicada con todo.-Dijo disgustada.-

-Bastaba con que dijeras que no quieres llevarme con el medico.-Trato de ponerse de pie, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la herida.-

-Supongo que… No puedo dejar que te mueras.-Se encogió de hombros.-Ven.-

Tomando al chico de uno de sus brazos, lo cargo un poco para que el no apoyara todo su cuerpo en un punto específico y le fuera más fácil caminar con ayuda de Umbra.

-Eres bastante mas ligero de lo que pensaba… para ser macho esperaba que pesaras un poco mas.-Hablo Umbra mientras cargaba con el.-

-Vea que mi dieta anterior era mucha carne y poca verdura y ahora que como solo verdura y pan y cosas por el estilo… perder kilos es algo que uno hace al cambiar la dieta.-Pensó para sus adentros haciendo un leve puchero.-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que era el centro de la ciudad en donde, había un conjunto de guardias imperiales, peinando la zona, al poco tiempo Umbra dejo al chico sentarse sobre una de las cajas de provisiones, mientras ella iba a buscar un medico por las cercanías. Dicho y hecho, un poni de cristal el cual llevaba consigo un traje militar pero con la única diferencia que en su hombro llevaba una marca de una cruz roja se le acerco junto a Umbra detrás de el.

-Le encargo a este chico Teniente Heart-Dijo Umbra mientras se retiraba-

-Descuide… las quemaduras no serán problema… por otro lado la herida en el abdomen, no es tan profunda, con un poco de limpieza y unas vendas todo estará bien.-

-Bien, Haga lo que necesite, ire a seguir revisando los demás edificios abandonados.-Hablo Umbra-

-Espera Umbra-Intento detenerla pero ella solo hizo caso omiso mientras seguía caminando para alejarse.- Yo…-

Un suspiro de fastidio se escuchó en el chico, solo miro a su médico frente a el y este le pregunto.

-Descuida… Umbra tiene la mala suerte de que todos aquellos que la acompañan terminan mal heridos o en el peor de los casos muertos… Al menos tu te salvaste de esta ultima-Rio levemente mientras tomaba un poco de Alcohol- Respira hondo.-Puso un poco del licor en la herida del abdomen del chico-

/Fin del flashback/

-Muchas gracias Umbra…-La abrazo contra el-

Umbra solo quedo tiesa, ante la muestra de afecto del humano, quien únicamente quería de cierto modo mostrarle un poco de gratitud por lo ocurrido ese día.

-Y-Y-Yo…B-Bueno… La verdad es que…-Titubeaba sin saber que decirle al chico mientras este le abrazaba.-

Pese a que Umbra no estaba del todo segura si hacerlo… termino correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, era como si algo dentro de ella aligerara un poco el peso sobre ella. Mas sin embargo algo que le hizo terminar el abrazo pero no de golpe…

-¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos?-Las palabras de Cadence resonaron en la cabeza de Umbra lo cual hizo que terminara el abrazo en ese momento, extrañando de sobremanera al chico quien solo miro confuso a Umbra.

-¿Umbra?-

-Ve a descansar… tu… Tu herida aun no se cura del todo.-Dijo en voz apenas audible mientras se retiraba del lugar.-

El chico solo volvió a ver como Umbra se alejaba de el nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que enserio esto me pase a mi-Decía Umbra para sus adentros mientras se alejaba del chico- Porque… el ni siquiera es…-Sacudió su cabeza tratando de negar lo que sus pensamientos le señalaban- Sera todo… menos amor de eso estoy mas que segura-Cerro la puerta de su habitación.-

/Con las hermanas nobles/

-Princesa Celestia…-Hablo un guardia Pegaso blanco con armadura plateada- El sequito de la Reina Chrysalis está aquí-

-Gracias, Top… hazla pasar-Dicho esto El guardia se retiro, pero al lado de Celestia se encontraba su hermana mirando con cierta inseguridad a su hermana.-

-¿Pedirle ayuda a Chrysalis hermana?, ¿Después de lo ocurrido?-

-No hemos sido las únicas que han perdido territorio hermana… Chrysalis al igual que nosotras ha sido atacada por las hordas de Umbra, tenemos un enemigo en común…-Dijo Celestia viendo a una yegua de una especie de pelaje oscuro, curiosamente sus piernas tenían agujeros en los cuales se miraban a través de ellos, llevaba consigo un vestido verdoso, el cual cubría desde su gran pecho hasta sus piernas, un crin de un color verde Azul, y ojos verdosos.-

-No pensé que el destino nos reuniera… Celestia.-Se cruzo de brazos Chrysalis mirando a la monarca del sol.-

-Ni yo tampoco… Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esta guerra por separado no podremos ganarla.-Camino hasta la reina simuladora.-

-Por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo… tienes razón.-llevo una mano a su cadera.- Muchos de mis súbditos han caído a manos de esa desgraciada.-Dijo con cierto recelo.-

-Bueno… ¿entonces puedo suponer que aceptaras la Alianza que te ofrezco?-Se cruzó de brazos Celestia mirando a Chrysalis seriamente.-

-Solo si tu aceptas que mis simuladores anden por tu reino como cualquier otro poni… y si, alimentarse libremente del amor.-Sonrió la simuladora mientras su larga lengua lamia sus labios.-

-Que te quede claro-Hablo Luna- Podran alimentarse, pero solo de manera moderada, no queremos que nuestras tropas y encima los ciudadanos se vean sobre explotados.-

-¿Y que no lo están?-Arqueo Chrysalis una ceja- Están al borde de la derrota al igual que yo… nuestras especies están de cierta forma ligadas… lo que le suceda a una le sucederá a otra… además eh escuchado que la reina Umbra, tendrá un encuentro con el señor de los dragones dentro de 3 semanas.-Sonrió maliciosa la reina simuladora.-

-¿Sabes donde será?-Miro Celestia con interés a Chrysalis.-

-Donde… cuando, a que hora.-Miro a Celestia- Entonces…-Esturo su mano hacia Celestia- ¿aceptas?-

-Por mucho que me moleste aceptar su ayuda…-Dijo Luna- Creo que nuestra situación lo necesita.-

-Bien… entonces esta decidido.-Estrecho la mano Celestia con la de Chrysalis.- esperemos y podamos llegar a una buena solución a este problema. O esta vez serán Imperiales y dragones.-

/Imperio de Cristal/

-Bueno la verdad es que… No es tan mala la herida, al menos sana rápido.-Hablo Hope, mientras le cambiaba las vendas al chico.-

-Si… me parece extraño la verdad… fue ayer cuando perdí las marcas de quemaduras. Es bastante rápido incluso para mi.-Miro extrañado su propio cuerpo.-

-¿Habías mencionado que la reina detectaba cierta energía en ti verdad?-Miro con curiosidad al chico, quien asintió.-

-Si, dijo que era una de las cosas que ella quería averiguar, y eso me preocupa demasiado.-

-¿Vele el lado bueno, al menos podrás curarte un poco mas rápido que a los estándares normales no crees?-Sonrió divertida-

-La verdad es que me preocupa el hecho de que quede maldecido como Caín, y que a pesar de que intente morir no podre por ser "Inmortal"-

-Bueno, no serás inmortal, Nadie lo es, todos llegan a morir en su momento.-Se puso de pie- después de…-Algo la interrumpió.-

-Hope…-Escucho la voz de la reina atrás de ella-¿Puedes salir por favor? –

-S-Si majestad-Dijo un poco asustada por la repentina aparición de la monarca.- Con permiso.-

Cuando Hope salió de la habitación, y se escucho la puerta cerrarse, Umbra camino lentamente hasta estar al lado del chico, sentándose al borde de la cama junto a el. Un breve pero pequeño silencio incomodo a los dos por unos instantes, hasta que Umbra fue quien hablo primero.

-Tu… Que opinas de mi…-Dijo casi en un hilo de voz sin voltear a ver al humano, solo mirando el suelo mientras sus manos solo temblaban muy levemente.-

-Bueno… La verdad es que…-Le costaba algo de trabajo encontrar las palabras correctas.-

-Descuida… solo quiero tu opinión.-Volteo a ver al chico-

Mientras le temblaban las manos el chico respondió diciendo.- Pese a todo Umbra… y quizás y no lo muestres, eres alguien que se preocupa por todos, no solo de su bien estar, si no que te preocupa que algo mas les fuese a pasar y no fueras capas de impedirlo.-Hablo el chico viendo a Umbra a los ojos… aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura que Umbra siempre mostraba ante todos no estaba, en su lugar se podían ver unos hermosos ojos de color carmesí, los cuales suavizaron una mirada tierna en el rostro de la reina.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias.-

En un intento de su parte, Umbra fue quien le dio un abrazo al humano, quien instintivamente le correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuando todo esto termine… habrá paz… te lo juro.-Abrazo con fuerza al humano.- No dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño.-Se separo del abrazo para mirar al humano a los ojos- es una promesa.-

Fin del cap-


	6. Dragones y Dragona

Los días habían pasado, y pese a que las acciones eran esperadas, Umbra había partido al reino dragón desde el puerto de Ponihattan hasta las tierras dragón, un gran sequito de guardias de su "Elite" le acompañaban, además de que ella no iba sola…

-¿Dragones de verdad?-Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Umbra.-

-¿Eso te sorprende?-Arqueo una ceja Umbra un tanto extrañada, dado que en ese mundo abundaban-

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, siempre eh fantaseado con ver un dragón.-Se recargo el barandal del barco- eso desde niño.-

-No esperes mucho la verdad-Comenzó a caminar por la borda Umbra mientras miraba a sus guardias acomodar las velas-

-¿Porque dices eso?-Pregunto un tanto confundido siguiendo a Umbra- ¿Es que acaso no son como pienso que son?-

-¿Dime como piensas tu que son los dragones?-Se detuvo para mirar al chico-

-Bueno… se podría decir que la evolución de los dinosaurios, el reptil mas grande por así decirlo, aunque nosotros no lo clasificamos en reptil si no en defecto por "Dragón", en cuentos, historias y leyendas, se les considera como una raza bastante honorable, agresiva es cierto cuando se les molesta y bastante leales, sin mencionar ese código de dragón que había leído por ahí en una novela de los señores de los dragones, además que eh escuchado que tienen la tendencia de tener tesoros y suelen estar malditos.-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla meditando un poco lo que dijo.- Puede que en eso ultimo del código dragón sea una mentira.-

-Tienes medio acierto.-El chico miro que Umbra comenzó a caminar nuevamente y este la siguió mientras ella le comenzaba a explicar- Estas en lo cierto que ellos son bastante agresivos… no conozco eso de "Dinosaurios" pero no son para nada honorables.-Entro a su camarote seguido por el chico- Leales… eso puede que este a discusión ya que es cierto y están dispuestos a morir por su "Señor dragón", además que los dragones son bastante codiciosos y les ah llamado mucho la atención todo lo relacionado a joyas, oro y todo lo que sea de valor monetario o sirva como "Trueque".-

-Bueno… nosotros, solemos ser tan codiciosos y avaros.-Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza- que ha habido conflictos bélicos por eso. ¿pero de que te servirán los dragones si el mismo señor dragón no quiere aliarse contigo?

-Vale, en resumidas cuentas, ellos siempre han sido una raza guerrera, y creo que esto también les ha pasado a tu especie, por lo que me has contado… si se les reta a un duelo a un líder, ¿estos deben aceptar verdad?-Miro Umbra al chico-

-En teoría lo deberían de hacer, pero pueden poner a alguien mas "Capacitado" para el encuentro, y la palabra del líder es muy pero muy importante, ya que de no cumplirse lo que el dice o el mismo rompe esa "Promesa" su sequito lo debería echar de lado.-

-Exactamente.-Tomo asiento sobre su cama del camarote- Torch, no debe de rechazar un duelo, tanto por el hecho de ser el "Dragón mas fuerte"- hizo cierta énfasis como si negara que realmente lo fuese- debería de pelear.-

-¿Piensas pelear contra un dragón?-Dijo un tanto chocado-

-No es problema…-Se puso de pie- además, si tiene mucho orgullo y es arrogante, enviara a cualquier otro dragón a pelar contra mi, de eso puedo estar completamente segura.-Se cruzó de abrazos.- En el peor de los casos, si el se niega… lo único que tengo que hacer será asesinarlo, para estar yo a cargo de sus dragones.-

-Tienen un significado muy diferente al que yo conozco del "Señor dragón"-

-¿Que significado tiene?-Pregunto curiosa-

-Bueno, en el ámbito de juegos, un "Señor dragón" viene de "Señor" que es un titulo "Humano" para referirse a un rango o nivel, esto quiere decir que, un humano es capaz de controlar a cualquier dragón, por el titulo anterior mencionado, sin mencionar que este "Señor dragón" puede hacer convocaciones de los mismos a voluntad, ya sea para protegerse o atacar a quien el considere una amenaza, se podría decir que es tanto como un "Protector" como un "Invocador", es bastante complejo pero, cuando lo entiendes tiene bastante sentido ya que. Los dragones siempre han sido conocidos de donde vengo como una raza fuerte y con la tarea de defender siempre al mas débil, el caso nuestro de los humanos.-

-Y dices que mi mundo viene de un mundo de fantasías.-Rodo los ojos un tanto incrédula.-

-Bueno, nada de lo que eh visto hasta ahora es "Normal" por así decirlo… los dragones era algo que cuando me dijiste que existían, debía de verlo…-Dijo un tanto emocionado mirando por la ventanilla del camarote-

-El hecho que pasaras dos horas rogándome para que te trajera, dijo mucho de que tanto querías venir-Dijo un poco fastidiada recordando lo de hace dos días. Solo viendo como el chico, hasta de rodillas le pedía que lo llevara a las tierras dragón, Umbra solo se sonrojo al recordar ese breve momento, pero se espanto un poco al escuchar que el chico hablo.-

-Sera cierto que dependiendo del color de su fuego, es el color de su aura o esencia vital?, porque de ser así quisiera conocer a alguien que tenga un fuego amarillo.-

-¿Como sabes que es el color de tu aura?-Dijo un tanto extrañada-

-Una vidente en un carnaval de la ciudad de Castilla.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- estudie un poco el significado de los colores de las auras-Miro con una sonrisa a Umbra- Oye no quieres saber que significa el tuyo?-

-No-Dijo secamente-

-Bueno igual te lo voy a contar.-Dijo acercándose a ella-

-Grrr-

/5 segundos después/

Literalmente Umbra saco levitando de su camarote al chico, quien solo se quedo ahí en el suelo unos segundos Mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesto mientras hacia un leve puchero.-Vale, solo bastaba que dijeras que estabas cansada para seguir platicando.-Se puso de pie-

Dentro de la habitación Umbra solo dio un gran suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama para al menos tener unas horas de sueño antes de que llegasen a las costas del reino dragón. Pero… estando ahí recostada…

/Flash back/

-No estaría mal que le dejaras acompañarte Umbra-Hablo una voz femenina-

-No te pedí tu opinión ahora come.-Dijo indiferente mientras le dejaba el plato en el suelo-

Se encontraba en las mazmorras, Cadence estaba aun encadenada, pese a todo Umbra seguía siendo ella quien le llevaba la comida a Cadence de vez en cuando.

-El… me conto que quería conocer a un dragón…-Miro la comida en su plato- Supongo que de donde viene no existen.-

-¿Y como puede saber el nombre de esas criaturas si no existen de donde el viene?-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos disgustada-

-Lo desconozco... aunque claro… esta en tu decisión si quieres que el te acompañe o no.-Dijo mientras le daba el primer bocado a su comida-

Sin decir nada mas Umbra se dispuso a salir de la mazmorra de no ser por una ultima cosa que Cadence le dijo- Sabes… no tiene nada de malo que te acompañe, además creo yo que hacen una bonita pareja-Rio levemente Cadence por lo bajo para que Umbra no la escuchase-

/FIN DEL Flash back/

-Como pude permitirle que viniera…-Se llevo una mano a su rostro Umbra- Espero y eso no me complique las cosas-

Mientras el barco seguía su curso por el mar, y conforme se acercaban a las costas con un viento muy favorable, el chico estando viendo el gran mar y alzar su mirada, pudo deleitar sus ojos, al ver el primer dragón volando por encima del barco, debido a la posición del sol y el dragón le era imposible saber como era con exactitud, por lo cual solo pudo mirar una silueta negra, al dirigir su mirada hacia donde uno de los guardias imperiales, mencionaba había tierra, solo pudo observar con mas asombro, una gran cantidad de dragones sobrevolando aquellas tierras, muchos de diferentes tamaños, formas y para su extraña curiosidad, colores también.

Pero algo que llamo la atención de este chico fue escuchar un gran rugido, que pudo haberse oído desde extremo a extremo del mundo, por la mente del chico comenzaba a formular la altura que debería de tener aquel dragón que dio ese rugido… sin embargo sin previo aviso casi detrás de el se sintió como si algo cayese del cielo, era algo pesado, eso sin duda, por lo cual cuando dio media vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un dragón de escamas azules, tal parecía que llevaba una armadura dorada un tanto tosca pero que cubría todo su abdomen, pecho y hombros, llevaba partes mas de armadura pero apenas notables en sus "Piernas" y brazos. Tenia un par de cuernos que podrían asemejarse a los de las cabras, pero mas puntiagudos, además de tener un par de ojos Rojos, los cuales miraban al humano con cierta desconfianza.

-Nada parecido a lo que yo me esperaba-Pensó para sus adentro el chico mirando al dragón en frente suyo.- ¿Eh Hola?-Hizo un gesto un tanto amigable mientras trataba de saludar con la mano haciendo un ademan.-Valla la verdad es que nunca había visto un dragón como tu… ¿los machos de tu especie son igual que tu?-Pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba al dragón azul-

-¿Que dijiste?-Se escuchó una voz femenina de parte de aquel dragón azul, el cual mostro enojo, al momento de ser confundida.- ¿Te parezco macho?-

-¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, claro que no, es solo… que… ¡bueno!, no es no haiga notado tus notables curvas la verdad pero el problema fue que…-Dijo un tanto nervioso-

-¿¡Cómo!?-Dio un fuerte pisotón con sus patas haciendo que también sus alas se abrieran a su máxima envergadura intimidándola chico-

-B-Bueno quiero decir que no esperaba que fueras hembra, normalmente se me inculco que muchos dragones son machos y di por sentado que…-No termino la frase cuando la dragona lo tomo del cuello con una de sus garras, para luego amenazarle con las libres acercándolas a sus ojos-

-¡Estás muerto idiota!-

Poco o nada estaban las garras de la dragona de la carne del humano, cuando estas fueron detenidas súbitamente por un aura roja que cubría todo el brazo que la dragona iba a usar para atacar al humano.

-¿Tu padre no te ah enseñado, a ser una buena hembra para un macho verdad?-Dijo Umbra acercándose hasta donde estaba el chico- Disculpa la ignorancia de mi acompañante, antes de venir ah tenido unas ideas muy erróneas con tu pueblo.-

La dragona solo bufa en cara del humano al tiempo que salía humo de sus narices, por lo cual solo le soltó.

-Que no se atreva a abrir la boca si es solo para faltarme al respeto como lo hizo.-Se cruzó de brazos la dragona mirando a la reina- Mi padre la ha estado esperando Reina Umbra, es bueno ver que al menos es puntual para los encuentros.-

-No me gusta llegar tarde a ningún sitio… Ahora con respecto a la alianza que busco con tu padre.-

-Descuide, esta muy interesado en ver sus propuestas si el ofrece su ayuda a su causa-Miro al humano- ¿y que pinta el en esto?-

-Quería ver dragones-Dijo con simpleza la reina mirando al humano quien estaba un poco mas calmado- ¿saciaste tu curiosidad por estos dragones?-

-Nada que ver con los dragones que yo conozco… Nada que ver-

-¿Y se podría saber cuales son los que tu conoces?-Hablo la dragona mirando con recelo al humano.-

-Si con respecto a eso-Dijo Umbra un poco desinteresada- No me interesa recordar una plática muy fantasiosa-se retiro del lugar dejando a la dragona y al humano solo- Porque no le cuentas lo que opinas de ellos…-

-Querrás que me mate-Dijo el humano un tanto descontento mirando a Umbra retirarse.

-Descuida, Ember no mata, pero ti lastima mucho.-Dijo umbra mientras entraba nuevamente a su camarote.-

Al estar frente a la dragona el chico únicamente dio un paso hacia atrás viendo como la dragona lo miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando que el comenzara aquella platica que había tenido con Umbra.

-Porque tengo la mala suerte de atraer chicas tan violentas…-Negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación.-

/Horas después/

Ya habían llegado a las costas, el siguiente tramo lo tuvieron que seguir a pie, fue alrededor de una hora de caminata, por un camino rocoso y apenas confortable, el olor a azufre siempre estaba en el lugar, además que la temperatura se mantenía algo alta, conforme avanzaban el grupo de la reina Umbra pudo mirar con detenimiento un enorme dragón del cual el chico únicamente intuyo que de él había venido aquel gran rugido… Mientras caminaban Ember se acercó a la reina Umbra.

-Aun no me ah dicho por que este viene con usted-Menciono Ember señalando con una de sus garras al humano que caminaba muy a tras de con la Reina pero lo hacía por Ember quien parecía no estar del todo contenta hablando con el.-

-Se hacía ilusiones de conocer dragones…-Miro a Ember- Dijo que nunca había visto uno… El tenia grandes expectativas de ustedes, los miraba como algo maravilloso… Pero luego al ver como lo trataste, estoy mas que segura que le has dado una impresión muy mala de alguien que los miraba como una raza muy honorable y… si mal no recuerdo… leal y protectora-Umbra apresuro su paso dejando atrás a la dragona azul, quien solo mostro un gesto de arrepentimiento mientras volteaba disimuladamente a ver al humano quien seguía a un guardia en particular.-

-Tranquilo macho.-Dijo el capitán Flash dándole un leve golpe en la espalda- Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de que todas las chicas que has conocido aquí han sido de la realeza.-

-Si así se comportan la mayoría de la realeza… no me quisiera imaginar la de los suburbios o clase media… o la rica por dios.-Rodo los ojos algo fastidiado.- Es que no entiendo Flash… Intento… pues… de tener una amistad con Umbra, pero… que puedo decir… es como si cuando todos la ven es la misma reina asesina… pero cuando estamos solos.-

-Ya, vale comprendo, Hope me ah puesto un poco al tanto… y descuida.-Flash hizo un ademan con su mano dando a entender que no diría nada a nadie.- Ni una palabra a nadie.-

-Eso espero… al menos todo se ah calmado.-

-Si bueno… cuando se entero que mirabas a la princesa Cadence te puso a barrer y trapear todo el imperio.-Rio levemente- Aunque el traje de mucama te caía como anillo al dedo-

-Jaja…-Hizo sarcasmo- La verdad eso o… algo peor que se le hubiese ocurrido.-Miro a Umbra-

-Tienes bastante razón.-Lo animo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- Venga que ya casi llegamos.-Incito al chico que apresurara el paso.-

Ember se acerco nuevamente a Umbra quien al mirarla esta pregunto- ¿Algo mas que quisieras saber?-Respondió la reina mirando a la dragona-

-¿As pensado en como dirigirte a mi padre?-Miro a la reina con una ceja alzada.-

-Tengo mis medios para hacerlo que piense, comprenda y acepte mi oferta…-Paso su dedo índice por la barbilla de la dragona- la cual por cierto será muy tentadora.-Sonrió maliciosa Umbra mientras bajaban por una pequeña pendiente. La cual daba a un amplio conjunto de rocas en las cuales había cientos de dragones y justo en medio de ellos aquel enorme dragón casi comparable con el tamaño de una montaña.-

-¡Veo que no ah faltado a nuestra reunión reina Umbra!-La voz del gran dragón era fuerte y directa, resonaba por todo el lugar, pues no era par mas, debido a que su tamaño le permitía tener una voz gruesa-

-No faltaría a una reunión tan importante… Señor Torch.-Hablo Umbra con una voz algo fuerte para que el gran dragón le escuchara.- Después de todo es por una causa en especial como habíamos acordado.-

-¿Supongo que entenderá lo que significa estar en tierras dragón y no Ecuestres verdad?-Miro con cierta incógnita a la reina-

-Por supuesto, aquí sus reglas son las que rigen este lugar, descuide… Me gustaría ir directo al tema si no le molesta, debido a que las cosas siguen estando muy pesadas en Ecuestria.-Hablo la reina.-

-Me temo que eso será un problema-Dijo Torch mirando a Umbra-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Pregunto extrañada la reina, pero cuando el gran dragón hizo una seña con una de sus garras, un grupo de dragones trajeron consigo a un sequito, de ponis también, los cuales iban acompañados de la Reina Chrysalis y la princesa Celestia. Esto solo hizo que Umbra mirara a Torch con cierta indignación.- ¿Creí que teníamos un acuerdo señor dragón Torch.-

-Y lo hay claro que si… sin embargo estas ponis al igual que tu llegaron conmigo pidiendo lo mismo que tu, que mi raza participe en la guerra en la cual ustedes están metidas.-

Lo que fue Celestia, puso mas atención al chico humano que estaba a un lado de Umbra, mirándolo muy detenidamente. Tras poco tiempo, Torch retomo nuevamente la palabra.

-No entre en ningún acuerdo con estas ponis porque yo había prometido que hablaría contigo para aclarar los términos de nuestra ayuda… estuve hablando con ellas y ofrecieron una gran paga mediante las gemas.-

Por su parte tanto Chrysalis como Celestia sonrieron levemente, su sequito le acompañaba una poni en particular, esta yegua, era de un pelaje un tanto peculiar, pero lo que mas identificaba a esta chica, era una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, además que su cuerno estaba roto. Esta chica que portaba una armadura de colores azules oscuros se acerco a la princesa Celestia y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. Al poco tiempo Celestia miro a Umbra para después dirigirse hacia Torch.

-Señor Torch como sabrá, tanto la Reina Umbra como nosotras, nos encontramos en guerra por el liderazgo de nuestra nación. Usted sabe, los años que eh estado dispuesta cuidando y guiando a nuestro reino… además de que sabe la mala reputación que Umbra tiene a lo largo de esta…-Torch la silencio.-

-Esto no es un debate Celestia.-Hablo Torch- además, ustedes llegaron aquí de improviso y de ultimo momento, sabiendo que me reuniría con la reina Umbra y yo nunca rompo mi palabra….-Miro a Umbra para después dirigir su mirada hacia Celestia y Chrysalis- aquí las cosas no funcionan de esa forma, esto se solucionara de manera muy simple… yo elegiré a uno de cada bando, y ambos se tendrán que batir en un duelo. Ya sea que hasta que el primero caiga, ya sea inconsciente, noqueado o muerto.-

-Por mi esta más que bien-Dijo Umbra encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de confianza.-

Tras intercambiar ideas entre Celestia y Chrysalis ambas solo asintieron.

-Está bien Torch…-Hablo Chrysalis.- Serán con tus reglas, a quien de nuestro lado eliges.-

-¡Tu, la del cuerno roto al frente y al centro!-Dicho esto la aludida solo se alejó un poco de su grupo, fue ahí donde Torch volteo hacia donde estaba el sequito de Umbra.- ¡Tu!-Señalo entre el grupo-

-Venga Flash que solo es una chica-Bromeo el chico dándole un leve golpe para que se acercara hacia donde Torch apuntaba.-

Cuando Flash dio un paso adelante Torch lo detuvo- ¿¡Se puede saber quién te hablo ti!? Señale al que está al lado tuyo.- Hablo disgustado mientras señalaba con mayor énfasis al chico humano, haciendo que Tanto el sequito de Umbra y la misma reina solo miraran con asombro la petición del dragón.-

-¿Quién yo?-Dijo confundido el humano mientras se señalaba si mismo, a lo que Flash únicamente se reía por lo bajo. Mientras le decía.- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Yo No pienso pelear y mucho menos contra una chica, por dios!-

-Tranquilo es solo una yegua-Se aguantó la risa regresándole la broma-

-¡No Torch, el no puede pelear!-Se puso frente al chico para evitar que diera un paso.-

-¡ES mi decisión Reina Umbra, No la tuya, el peleara con la yegua de aquí te guste… ¡O NO!-Dio un fuerte grito que hizo que el mismo suelo retumbara.- Aquí se hacen las cosas con nuestras reglas y tu has quedado de acuerdo en ellas. Si no quieres puedes retirarte y tomare la oferta que Celestia y Chrysalis me dieron.-

Umbra solo gruño mientras fruncía el ceño.- Deme un minuto con el.-Torch asintió con la cabeza, por lo cual Umbra volteo a con el humano quien al ver la mirada de la reina este solo se sintió pequeño.-

-Umbra… ¿enserio tengo que?-Dijo el chico mirando a la reina.-

-Este era una de las razones por las cuales no quería que vinieras conmigo, ¿ahora entiendes porque te decía que no?-Dijo con cierto enojo marcado en su voz- No sé cómo lo vallas a hacer… pero quiero que vallas y ganes esa maldita pelea-

-Umbra, es que enserio no puedo.-Dijo bastante nervioso- Además pelear contra una chica o yegua… no es ni moralmente correcto de dónde vengo, soy incapaz de golpear a una dama o… yegua en su caso.-

Umbra solo Gruño furiosa tomando de la ropa al chico mientras un enojo notable y furia controlada se hacia notar en Umbra.- Me importa chingada, te diré que será lo que pasara, iras ahí.-Señalo el lugar donde le esperaba la unicornio sin cuerno.- y te encargaras de dejarla en el suelo como yo lo haría con todos. Porque créeme… si tu no quieres pelear aquí respetare eso. Pero ten por seguro que cuendo lleguemos al imperio de cristal… tu querida princesita del amor, me encargare yo misma de romperle no solo su corazón si no también sus sentimientos ¿comprendes?-Dijo tomándolo con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos-

-Umbra…-Dijo intimidado- No metas a Cadence ella no…-

-¡Ella tiene mucho que ver, le eh tenido ganas desde que impusiste a que yo la matara, y créeme que me daré todo el lujo de torturarla todo el tiempo necesario y yo a ti te tendré en primera línea y me importa un bledo que me odies, muchos me odian hoy día un alma mas al fuego no cambiara nada ahora ve!-Dijo casi arrojándolo al frente.-

Con un nudo en la garganta, y un paso tembloroso, los pocos dragones que había escuchado la platica solo reían por lo bajo, mientras un sonido casi sepulcral inundaba todo el lugar, cuando el chico estuvo frente aquella poni esta solo mostro un rostro de pocos amigos mientras se ponía en posición para pelear.

-Veremos que tan bueno es el consentido de la reina Umbra. Porque yo a ti no te pienso ni perdonar la vida potrillo.-Hablo Fizzdlepop quien miraba con cierta seriedad al chico.-

-Dios… calco y repito… porque solo me veo en vuelto en problemas de chicas violentas.-

-¡Comiencen!-

Casi en un pestañeo Fizzdlepop corrió hacia el con la única intención de golpearlo.- Va doler.-Dijo el chico mirnado a la yegua.-

Fin del cap


	7. No confiaste en mi

-Al menos debe admitir, que sabe recibir golpes-Hablo Flash mirando al chico quien únicamente se dedicaba a parar los golpes de la Unicornio del cuerno roto-

-No me interesa si sabe recibir… lo que quiero es que el sea el que de los golpes.-Decía Umbra con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a ambos-

-Entiendo que no este de acuerdo con la Elección que tuvo el dragón Torch mi reina pero… creo que lo mejor seria retirarlo, por mucho que el pueda aguantarle el ritmo a la Mayor Fizzdlepop. Es mas que obvio que ella tiene mayor experiencia en combate.-Aconsejo el Pegaso amarillo poniéndose al lado de Umbra.-

-No pienso salir de este lugar sin las tropas de Torch de mi lado…-Miro al gran dragón de reojo- Y si es necesario que lo asesine para ser yo quien se quede con todos los dragones que así sea.-

-Según estudie la raza dragón como me pidió… no podría controlarlos aunque quisiera, debido a que ellos tienen una reliquia, que les permite controlar a los dragones, es un báculo y solo el señor dragón sabe donde lo oculta.-

-Por mayor razón el no debe perder esta pelea… aunque por otra parte.-Sus ojos mostraron aquella aura purpura y verdosa- si esa poni usa su magia, creo yo que lo justo seria que, le echara una mano a nuestro compañero ¿no crees?-Una mirada Maliciosa se mostró en Umbra mientras miraba al humano-

"Usualmente un chico de mi edad debería estar saliendo con chicas, no recibiendo cada golpe de cada maldita yegua que miro"-Pensó disgustado el chico tomando una de las manos de la yegua la cual estaba a punto de golpearlo en la car-"Y lo peor de todo es que incluso esta "chica" me agrada… quizás el ceño fruncido o la cicatriz le hace verse bien, pero."- (PAOW) –"Auch"-Se sobo la mejilla al recibir una patada en la cara por parte de la yegua con la cual peleaba-

-Enfócate en nuestra pelea idiota-Hablo la yegua molesta al ver lo distraído que estaba el humano-

"Porque pelear… todos los chicos siempre se consiguen a una chica como ella agresiva, sin miedo, un tanto arrogante pero linda y tierna al final de cuentas… OH ya recordé… eran solo caricaturas… ¿y que esta tampoco lo es?-Volvio a bloquear un golpe mas de parte de la yegua, pero al usar sus patas, golpeo el estómago del chico dejándolo levemente sin aliento en el suelo, lo cual aprovecho y volvió a encestar otro golpe pero en el rostro alejándolo medio metro de ella- "No puedo golpearla… mi moral y orgullo como hombre impiden que le levante la mano… NO PUEDO… Aunque siempre eh escuchado de la igualdad de genero pero… Por otro lado… si la golpeo quedare mal conmigo mismo, aquí quizás no importe.-Trato de levantarse nuevamente- incluso les importara un bledo que la golpee, pero… no puedo lastimarla. Mis padres, abuelos, tíos, hasta las familias de mis amigos, decían lo mismo "NO GOLPEES A UNA DAMA"-Escupo un poco de sangre de su boca- Me reventó el labio…-Murmuro adolorido llevándose una mano a su labio inferior.-

-Las leyendas de los humanos no son mas que falsas-Hablo Chrysalis mirando de Reojo a la monarca del sol quien no apartaba la vista de la pelea del humano y la unicornio-

-Bueno… el hecho de que uno este aquí, marca una gran expectativa… aunque estoy más interesada en saber quién o que lo trajo aquí.-Quedo un tanto pensante mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla-

-Es mas que obvio que Umbra quería aliados fuera de este mundo.-Dijo un tanto indiferente mirando la pelea.- como sabe que todo el mundo se puede ir en su contra necesita ayuda de algún lado.-

-No lo creo Chrysalis… A pesar de todo… cuando Luna y yo practicábamos la magia con Starswirl, procuramos sellar todos los portales que dieran a un lugar fuera de nuestro mundo.-Miro detenidamente al humano pero solo pudo observar que este se levanto de una manera muy brusca mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza como si tratase de controlar un dolor.- Además… si lo que dicen es cierto en las leyendas, deberíamos tener cuidado. Porque son los humanos los únicos que pueden liberar el de un dragón… creo que abras escuchado de ellos.-Miro a la simuladora-

-Hace tiempo si.-Se cruzo de brazos levantando levemente su pecho.- Aunque no solo el de los dragones-Miro un tanto seria a Celestia.- Claro que recordemos que son solo cuentos y…Leyendas-Le susurró al oído a la monarca- y por lo que veo no es mas que eso… solo míralo, in capas de siquiera defenderse. Me da mas risa que lastima. Y se supone que eso puede liberar el poder de un dragón.-se burlo mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca en forma de burla.-

-No creo que sea bueno hablar mas de la cuenta.-Señalo Celestia al humano quien por lo visto para este punto a pesar de traer sangre en su boca, algo muy notorio se miraba en sus ojos, y era aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura que tanto caracterizaba a Umbra.- ¿Qué significa esto?-Miro extrañada los ojos del humano.-

Solo se podía mirar una ira irrefrenable, en el rostro de aquel humano, Fizzdlepop quien a pesar de ignorar ese rostro del humano siguió con la pelea, el único problema fue que cuando ella encestaba un golpe, ya sea un puñetazo o una patada, este lo bloqueaba con una facilidad mucho mayor a cuando estaba en sus "sentidos", era casi como ver una pelea en la cual uno lograba bloquear y encestar los golpes pero solo uno de ellos era el que lo hacia.

Golpe tras golpe y sin retroceder el humano había recuperado terreno sin mencionar que la remato dando un fuerte golpe a palma entreabierta justo en el pecho de la yegua, lo que realmente sorprendió al grupo fue que aquella yegua salió 3 metros del lugar de donde estaba el chico, pero el fulgor en sus ojos no se iba aun.  
Con dificultad la unicornio trato de ponerse de pie, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el chico la tomo del crin para ponerla a la su altura, golpeando fuertemente en el estomago de la yegua en repetidas ocasiones hasta que esta había casi perdido el conocimiento.

Fizzdlepop trato de levantarse pero le era imposible.-C-Como…-Trato de mirar a su contrincante pero solo noto aquellos mismos ojos que representaban a la Reina Umbra, en el cuerpo de aquel chico- D-Detente…-

-Si eh hecho mas que haber comenzado-Una voz casi sepulcral se escuchó del chico, quien comenzó a remeter nuevamente contra la yegua, quien para este punto, tanto por la aturdida como por el dolor le era imposible ya regresar a la batalla. Solo los espectadores podían observar como el chico masacraba a sangre fría a la yegua.

El capitán Flash por su parte solo miro a la Reina Umbra con algo de miedo al ver o que hacia aquel chico, sin siquiera detenerse.

-Mi reina, sabe que ese chico no tolera la magia.-Advirtió Flash tratando de hacer reaccionar a la reina quien únicamente seguía mirando con atención la pelea.- Reina Umbra por favor, deje de hacerlo sufrir, sabe lo que paso la ultima vez que uso ese hechizo contra el.-

-¿Acaso has escuchado a Torch Nombrar a un vencedor?-Miro al Pegaso naranja con suma seriedad, y al no recibir respuesta Umbra volvió a seguir mirando la pelea.- En lo que a mí respecta, le ayudo a terminar las cosas.-

-Pero no de ese modo-Trato de encarar a la reina.- Ese chico puede fallecer si usted sigue controlándolo de esa manera.-Le levantó la voz a Umbra- si usted no se detiene pienso hacerlo yo mismo.-

Umbra solo volteo a mirar a Flash, y con una voz seria le respondió- A su lugar, capitán Flash… Esto se acaba cuando Torch marque al ganador.-

Los golpes eran continuos y repetitivos, lo único que marco que Torch decidiera dar por terminada la pelea fue cuando La princesa Celestia se puso en el camino del humano hacia la Unicornio quien yacía en el suelo con apenas fuerza para seguir respirando.

-¡Ya detente!-Ordeno la princesa Celestia interponiéndose en el camino del humano cortándole abruptamente el paso hacia su guardia la cual estaba en muy mal estado.-

Lejos de hacerle caso el humano estaba a nada de tomar como siguiente objetivo a la princesa Celestia de no ser porque aquel fulgor en sus ojos dejo de estar presente casi de inmediato, logrando que el chico quedara un tanto aturdido de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, soltando de tanto en tanto gemidos de dolor.

-¡Bien veo que esta decidido!-Hablo Torch con una voz fuerte llamando la atención de todos-

-¡No, ese chico uso magia oscura!-Hablo Chrysalis enojada poniéndose en frente del dragón volando con sus alas de insecto.- En lo que a mi respecta hizo trampa en la pelea.-

-Su oponente era una unicornio… sin cuerno…. Ese no era mi problema, ella pudo desde un principio usar magia, contenerse y no dar todo lo que uno tiene, es una falta de respeto en una pelea mano a mano, se le considera arrogancia y ¡UN COVARDE!-Grito fuerte el dragón haciendo que Chrysalis solo se alejara debido a la onda del grito del dragón- Ahora, pueden retirarse, pese a que Umbra sea nuestra aliada, les deje pasar a ustedes por cuestiones diplomáticas, Ahora ¡LARGO!-

Dicho esto, por su parte el grupo de la monarca del sol se dispusieron a irse del lugar, sin intenciones de volver a mirar a tras, salvo por Celestia quien no le aparto la mirada al chico, quien aun estaba en el suelo sumamente aturdido mientras que de sus ojos se notaba algo de sangre.

-Dios…-Dijo temblando el chico- Que hice…-

Miro sus manos por unos breves instante pero su mente fue golpeada por imágenes apenas visibles de como el mismo golpeaba a aquella yegua, cuando pudo notarlo, aquellas gotas de sangre que brotaban de sus ojos le había llamado la atención, pero… una sombra que se poso frente a el lo hizo reaccionar. Alzando su mirada vio a Umbra quien se arrodillo levemente frente a el para estar un poco mas a su altura.

-Bueno.-Acerco su mano derecha al rostro del humano para tratar de percibir algún cambio de temperatura- al menos no causo tantos daños como la ulti…-

No había terminado la frase cuando el chico golpeo la mano de Umbra muy bruscamente alejándolo de, el… Sus ojos marcaban un claro desconforme, y enojo notable.

-Lárgate Umbra…-Se escuchó una voz quebrada de parte del chico.-

-Escucha la razón por la que…-Fue interrumpida nuevamente.-

-No hace falta que me des razones… esta mas que claro…-Trato el chico de ponerse de pie, tras tambalear un poco y recuperando un poco mejor el control de su cuerpo dijo.- Quizás y tenias razón… No debía haberte acompañado a esta maldita tierra… ¿y todo para que?... Enserio creiste que… ¿ocupaba tu ayuda?, quizás y no pueda agredir a personas o… criaturas como tu… intentaba en toda la pelea encontrar la forma de golpearla con un solo golpe para al menos no hacerle tanto daño como tu-La empujo bruscamente, solo provocando que los guardias de Umbre se alertaras y se acercaran al lugar deteniendo al chico con espadas y lanzas tanto en su pecho como torso- Me hiciste provocarle… y créeme… no solo la lastimaste a ella… si no a mí también-Señalo sus ojos, de los cuales a un brotaba algo de sangre.-

Umbra no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada mientras se ponía de pie, por su parte los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos, para evitar que el chico volviera a agredir a la reina.

-Llévenlo al barco…-Dijo secamente mientras se alejaba del chico.- y preparen todo para irnos.-

-Si mi reina.-

Mientras el chico era devuelto a la embarcación, Umbra solo se dirigió con el señor dragón, únicamente desviando levemente la mirada para poder ver al chico, quien aun seguía temblando por las manos, tratando de calmarse así mismo juntándolas.

En el trayecto de regreso… Umbra permanecía sobre la cubierta, pocos guardias navales estaban ahí, solo se encontraba ella, mirando detenidamente el mar mientras que a lo lejos el atardecer marcaba nuevamente el final del día, para dar paso a la noche… No fue sino hasta que poco después, el capitán Flash se le acerco.

-Con viento a nuestro favor… llegaremos mañana al amanecer a las costas.-

-Muy bien…Ember y su grupo nos acompañaran, hazles saber a todos cuando lleguemos que los dragones están de nuestro lado.-

-Seguro mi reina…-Flash estaba a punto de irse de no ser por algo.-¿Esta segura de que no quiere ir a verlo?-

-No escuchara razones Flash…-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la vista del océano.- Al menos yo no lo haría.-

-Ya… pero debo mencionarle que eso… seria lo que usted haría como dijo.-Se puso aun lado de la reina.- a veces una simple disculpa calma los corazones de los mas atormentados mi reina…-Se inclinó levemente- Con su permiso.-

Umbra solo dejo salir un suspiro. Mientras volteaba a mirar a Flash, quien para este punto se había ido, una última vista al mar hizo que Umbra se dignara a hablar con el chico.  
Un andar lento, hasta llegar a lo que era el cuarto del chico, se limito únicamente a mirar la puerta por un par de minutos antes de entrar, pensando en que decirle… tras meditarlo, y dar una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa que justo estaba saliendo un medico de lugar, este al ver a Umbra únicamente le dijo en voz baja para que el no humano no le escuchara.

-Solo podemos esperar a llegar al imperio… no soy precisamente un unicornio para curarle sus heridas su majestad.-Se inclino levemente antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes decirle.-Escuche… el me pidió que no le dejara pasar pero…-Puso su mano en el hombro de la reina.- Lo último que necesita es estar solo ahora.-

La puerta se cerró una vez y el doctor salió del cuarto. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con una venda en los ojos, se podía notar el color rojizo en las vendas debido a la sangre, Umbra trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero eventualmente al estar lo suficientemente cercas del humano, este escucho sus pasos pero.

-Le dije que tendré cuidado y no me quitare le venda…-Hablo un tanto fastidiado el chico.-

Umbra bajo la mirada, solo para ver como las manos del chico a un temblaban, era como si no encontrara forma de calmarse, poco o nada paso cuando Umbra se acuclillo un poco frente al chico, tomándolo suavemente de las manos, tratando de calmarlo, el chico al sentir esto y el tacto tan diferente al esperado sus labios decían todo, era una visita que el no quería recibir en ningún sentido… Pero antes de que el chico dijera algo. Umbra tomo las manos del chico, poniéndolas sobre su pecho, mientras la voz de Umbra se escuchaba algo quebrada.

-Discúlpame…-

Al ponerse de pie Umbra abrazo al chico contra ella.

-Yo… No pensé en lo que hacia. Solo quería que acabaras rápido…y… verte sufrir…-Negó con la cabeza- Tenias razón… solo pensé en que tu ganaras… te obligue a pelear en contra de tu voluntad, solo quiero que entiendas que lo hice porque esa yegua no te iba a mostrar compasión.

-¿Que sabes tu de eso? ¿crees que ella seria igual que tu?-Pregunto en susurro-

-No… pero tampoco se iba a dejar ganar.-

-Podía contra ella Umbra…-Volteo a otro lado.-

-No podías. Si intervine fue para dejar de ver como ella te doblegaba. Entiéndeme… Lo único que quería era mantenerte a salvo –

-Valla forma de hacerlo Umbra… Sabes lo que se siente que quieres moverte de una forma, pero tu cuerpo te doblega a ti mismo haciendo algo completamente diferente?-Umbra solo bajo la vista- Es como si tus huesos se rompieran con cada oposición que das… otra de las razones por las cuales no quería pelear era…-

Umbra alzo la mirada un tanto curiosa por saber.

-Que nunca soporte ver sufrir a los demás… en especial a mi mismo… No tolero para nada el dolor.-

-Vale…Mi magia no es precisamente la misma que los demás ponis.-Se llevo una mano a su cuerno tocandolo muy levemente.- Dejo de serlo hace mucho, Donde la magia de los unicornios comunes da calor, alivio , felicidad y tranquilidad… La mía hace todo lo contrario, es por eso las crueles sensaciones que sentiste cuando estabas en ese estado… Nunca fue por quererte ver sufrir de ese modo… Yo… Solo quería.-Un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- L-Lo lamento.-Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse de la habitación cerrando la puerta una vez salió por ella.-

El chico únicamente se quedo sobre su cama, mientras justaba sus manos para tratar de calmar aquel temblor que aun no a parado de estar presente.  
Por su parte Umbra, solo salió de la sala de los camarotes, para ir a la parte superior del barco, en donde al estar ahí se dio cuenta que era de noche, y solamente había estrellas en el cielo iluminando el mar. Umbra solo se recargo contra un mástil, mientras de dejaba caer muy lentamente mientras estaba recargada, reposando su cabeza contra sus piernas.

-¡Dios!-Grito enojada Umbra llevándose una mano a su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas- ¡PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!-Hablo con una voz triste y algo quebrada- El… Ni siquiera debería importarme y yo…-Miro sus manos- Lo veo como si… fuera algo mas-Volteo a mirar el cielo- Que debo hacer…

/Imperio de Cristal Mazmorra SUR/

Los pasos resonaban en las mazmorras, un rechinido de una puerta metálica se escucho, Cadence quien estaba dormida en su celda, se despertó poco a poco por el sonido y una luz tenue que se miraba por la puerta, cuando los ojos de Cadence se acostumbraron a la luz miro a la reina Umbra quien estaba justo en frente de Cadence.

-¿Umbra?-Dijo un tanto cansada- ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?-Dijo algo extrañada- No es común… y porque est…-Ella se calló inmediatamente al notar un rostro de preocupación en la reina Umbra.-

-Necesito tu ayuda… Cadenza.-

Extrañada y sin muchas opciones dijo.

-¿Que clase de ayuda?-Dijo inquieta, mientras pensaba en que clase de ayuda podría ocupar ella.-

El rostro de Umbra decía todo, utilizando su magia, Umbra libero a Cadence de los grilletes y cadenas que la tenían sujeta al suelo y pared… Siguiendo a la reina de las sombras, ambas terminaron por llegar a aquel cuarto en el cual se encontraba aquel chico aun con las vendas de sus ojos puestas. Cadence al ver esto se sobre exalto, mostrando también cierta preocupación por el chico, tras una breve explicación de lo que le sucedía…

-¿Y porque no lo curas tu?-Dijo Cadence mirando a Umbra- Posees magia también.-

-Si… poseo magia, pero mi magia no conoce ya los elementos que poseen ustedes los alicornios y unicornios. Esa paz y armonía dejo de estar en mi magia... solo queda agonía y sufrimiento en mi magia… podría curarlo con mi magia pero… le haría pasar un dolor mucho peor del cual ya ah pasado.-Dijo un tanto neutra en sus palabras mientras miraba al chico.- ¿Podrás ayudarlo?

Cadence miro al chico por unos instantes mas, antes de asentirle un par de veces a la reina. Umbra le quito el anillo anti magia que tenia Cadence, para permitirle por ese tiempo ayudar al chico, Cadence se acerco al chico hasta estar al lado de el, sentándose al borde de la cama palpando su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía.

-Cadence…-Escucho la voz del chico en un cierto alivio, mientras el sonreía un poco.-Que bueno que estes aquí.

-Me gustaría decirte que a mi también me da gusto verte pero… veo que de momento no es posible-Dijo un tanto divertida.-

-¿U-Umbra esta contigo?-

Cadence volteo a ver a Umbra pero ella únicamente con una seña con su mano le dio a entender que no.

-Descuida… Nos dejó solos por unos instantes.-Puso su mano derecha en la frente del chico-Dime… ¿que sientes ahora?-

-Frio… Dolor… Ira…-Suspiro nuevamente- Amor… por quien yo creía y podría cambiar para mejor.-

Umbra solo desvió la mirada al escuchar eso.-Descuida-Hablo Cadence- A veces las cosas se hacen por un motivo.-Su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono azul cielo.- Umbra… quizás y no lo parezca querido… pero… en sus visitas. Me ah dado a entender que te estima mucho-Miro a Umbra quien únicamente mostro un rostro de extrañeza- y Te quiere mucho… A su manera debes entender que en el estatus en el cual ella se encuentra… tiende a tener un perfil alto. Pero… puedo dar fe de que ella promete mucho para ti.-Le sonrió mientras su mano la rodeaba una aura azul, la cual la coloco en la frente del chico.-¿Que sientes?

Un alarido de alivio fue la respuesta de Cadence, quien al escuchar esto comenzó a quitarle las vendas al chico, al llegar al final, el chico trato de recuperar la vista, y lo hizo, al principio miraba todo borroso, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día, el chico pudo ver a aquella Alicornio rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, observándole de manera feliz y cariñosa.

-Gracias Cadence-Brazo a la Alicornio.-

-No fue nada querido… Dale las gracias a Umbra… fue ella quien me pidió ayuda para ayudarte con tu problemita.-Correspondio al abrazo.-

El chico únicamente desvió la mirada sin tener ganas de mirar a Umbra.

-Descuida… Lo peor ya quedo atrás.-Dijo Cadence en tono maternal mientras lo abrazaba.-

-Me gustaría pensar eso-Pensó Umbra para si misma-

Fin del cap-


	8. Perdón y amor

-Veo que tu corazón es sincero en su afán por redimirte de algún modo Umbra-Hablo Cadence mientras Umbra volvía a encadenarla de nueva cuenta.- no hay nada de malo en demostrarle a alguien que le estimas… Lo que has hecho estos días, permitiéndome ayudarle por su estado, habla mucho de ti.-Miro como Umbra volvía a colocarle el anillo en su cuerno.-

-Un guardia te traerá la comida de hoy…-Comenzó a marcharse de la celda pero.-

-Umbra…-Ella se detuvo al tiempo que tomo la puerta para cerrarla.- Se que no es el mejor momento pero… Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo está mi esposo?-Se escuchó una voz de preocupación en la Alicornio rosa quien miraba a Umbra buscando una respuesta cualquiera.-

-No mejor de cómo estas tu ahora.-Cerro la puerta, dejando con un rostro de shock en la yegua rosa.-

Al caminar por los pasillos solo pudo recordar una de las pláticas que Ember tuvo con Umbra poco después de haber llegado al palacio de cristal.

/Flashback/

-Nunca pensé que la reina de la oscuridad tuviera a alguien a quien tanto aprecia.-Se escuchó un tono burlo en la dragona azul quien miro a Umbra de reojo.-

-Últimamente se ha vuelto de moda ese chiste.-Dijo indiferente la reina mientras miraba a un grupo de dragones.- Bien… por mi parte no habrá problema alguno en armarlos, quizás y un poco de entrenamiento y les vendría bien.-

-Ha, ¿insinúas que no están a la altura de tus ponis?-Bufo la dragona algo de fuego de sus narices mirando a Umbra-

Umbra solo dejo salir una leve risilla ahogada, para que poco después de un movimiento rápido hiciera una patada baja la cual tomo por sorpresa a la dragona haciendo que callera de espaldas contra el piso, para cuando Ember entro en razón de lo que hizo Umbra trato de ponerse de pie, pero ella detuvo su movimiento al sentir una opresión en su cuello y se trataba de una espada negra que había sido conjurada por Umbra, usando su cuerno.

-Tengo razones para creer que no están a la altura ni de ese potrillo al cual llamaste debilucho.-Desapareció la espada con un ademan de su mano permitiéndole así que Ember se pusiera de pie no con buena cara, si no con el ceño fruncido.-

-Bien-Se cruzo de brazos la dragona- Sera como digas entonces… Pero recuerda, estamos aquí para pelear no para socializar ¿entiendes?-

-Después de lo que hice, no estas en condiciones de levantarme el tono de esa forma… Dragoncita.-Dijo mientras se retiraba de las barracas de los dragones.-

/Fin del flash back/

Un suspiro largo resonó levemente en los pasillos, para cuando Umbra alzo la mirada vio a Hope, quien hacia el aseo en las habitaciones y salas del palacio.

-R-Reina… ¿E-En que puedo servirle?-Dijo algo temblante al ver que Umbra se detuvo frente a ella.-

-se de la relación que tu y ese garañón tienen-Se refirió al humano-

Esto inquieto un poco a la mucama quien solo tomo algo de aire.

-Dentro de poco tendré que partir… debido a…-Aclaro su garganta- ciertos inconvenientes que hemos tenido el y yo… no podrá acompañarme. El capitán Flash se quedara aquí, no es de esperar que tanto Las princesas como La reina Chrysalis quieras ver el modo de llevarse a este chico. De cualquier forma, asegúrate de sacarlo de cualquier problema-

-Claro mi reina… Pero no creo que un grupo Ecuestre ataque el imperio.-

-Un ejército no… pero un grupo pequeño si, eh escuchado que los Rainbow´s le tienen puesto el ojo a este chico.-Miro a Hope- ¿Estas consciente de lo que te pido verdad?

-Si…-Asintió varias veces-

-Bien-Se retiró del lugar- Oh… otra cosa…-Miro a la yegua muy seriamente- Como le suceda algo, será contigo con quien comience a aclarar las cosas-

Tras tragar algo de saliva Hope siguió con su trabajo meditando lo ultimo que Umbra le dijo…

/En otro lado del Reino Ecuestre/

-Bueno, puedo ir con ellos Hermana, pero ¿no sería más conveniente que les acompañe?-Miro Luna a Celestia con algo de inseguridad por la petición de su hermana-

-Yo y Chrysalis podremos hacer algo de frente para recuperar al menos los prados, para las cosechas, por tu parte Luna, ocupamos que escoltes al grupo de la reina Novo, mientras mas la reciban a ella, menor será el riesgo que les ataquen por ser mas numerosos.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres hermana, bien… iré junto a mi guardia para escoltarles-

Tanto Luna, como Celestia llevaban armaduras que caracterizaban a sus guardias, Celestia llevaba una armadura Dorada, mientras que Luna, una armadura de colores azules oscuros. Por su parte Chrysalis siempre iba con un vestido, cosa que hasta cierto punto preocupaba a Celestia.-

-¿Aun no te has decidido por una armadura Chrysalis?-Miro Celestia a la simuladora.-

-No requiero de algo semejante…-Dijo un ademan con su mano mientras se retiraba- Mientras mas rápido nos vallamos mejor podremos acabar esto.-

-Suerte hermana-

-A ti también.-

/En el imperio de Cristal/

Tras haber sido informados un grupo de imperiales tomaría el siguiente tren acompañados por la Reina Umbra, por otro lado el grupo de Ember se quedaría en el imperio entrenando bajo las ordenes del Capitán Flash, sin embargo a pesar de haber asistido a la "Despedida" de Umbra, mas a regañadientes que por voluntad propia, el chico había sido citado por Umbra.

-No hace falta que te lo guardes, se perfectamente que sigues enojado conmigo.-Dijo Umbra mientras caminaba por la estación de tren acompañada por el humano, quien únicamente se mantenía atrás de Umbra.-

No había recibido respuesta del humano quien únicamente se mantenía a raya tras lo ocurrido entre el y ella, poco o nada paso cuanto varios de los imperiales comenzaron a subir al tren acompañados de suministros, armas y medicinas, tras que habían terminado de subir todo, de entre el grupo de imperiales, una unicornio uniformada de oficial, bajo del tren, en dirección hacia la Reina Umbra. Esta yegua era casi del tamaño de Umbra, de complexión delgada pero acuerpada, de pelaje blanco, un crin purpura, y ojos color azul, su uniforme estaba completamente impecable, al igual que su crin, esta yegua estaba muy bien presentable, al estar frente a la reina Umbra, ella hizo un breve saludo, mientras se inclinaba levemente.

-A sus órdenes mi reina-

-Espero y no haigas tenido problemas en tu llegada Teniente Rarity.-Miro Umbra a la poni de blanco, quien negó con la cabeza cuando dijo.-

-Para nada, un poco de papeleo al hacer los reportes de estado de las tropas del sur pero, nada mas que eso.-Miro a la criatura que estaba detrás de Umbra- Supongo que debe ser el, de quien me había comunicado ¿verdad?-

-En efecto…-Antes de que continuara un guardia llamo su atención-

-Esta todo listo mi reina-

-Bueno es hora de irnos… Rarity encárgate de hacer lo que te pedí-Dijo señalando al chico de tras de el, quien únicamente se miro extrañado y algo confundido por lo que Umbra había dicho.-

-No será problema…-Miro al chico de pies a cabeza-Para cuando regrese abre terminado.-

-Eso espero… estoy cansada de verlo siempre con la misma ropa.-Abordo el tren- Comienza a darme mas asco del cual ya le tenía.-

-¿Qué?-Miro a Rarity quien se había posicionado al lado de el-

-Que tenga un buen viaje mi lady –

Las puertas del tren se cerraron por completo, una pequeña estela de humo se hizo presente al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a andar y tomando velocidad conforme seguía… eventualmente el humo se disipo dejando únicamente a Rarity y al humano en la estación de trenes.

-Muy bien…-Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando una cinta métrica- Vallamos a un lugar mas privado, ¿o es que quieres que te tome las medidas aquí afuera?

El chico únicamente mostro un rubor en sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera nerviosa hacia el palacio, dejando que la unicornio dejara salir una risilla maliciosa.

/Monte Aris… Zona de los Hipogrifos/

-Comenzaba a creer que no, se uniría nuestra lucha-Hablo Luna acercándose a un equino, quien parecía tener pico y alas de Águila, sus "Manos" eran formadas por garras.- Reina Novo-

Curiosamente el crin y cola de estas criaturas, estaba tanto conformada por pelo y plumas mucho mas largas y gruesas que las que tenían en sus alas, cosa que llamaba de cierta forma la atención, la Reina Novo tenia un pelaje claro, de oso purpura los cuales tenían un sombrado muy elegante en estos, de crin y cola de colores morado claro y purpura oscuro, ella portaba consigo un vestido azul, una tiara de color blanco y un collar de plata. Atrás de este personaje habían cientos de criaturas idénticas a ella, todas y cada una de diferentes colores, llevaban consigo armaduras las cuales podrían ser algo parecidas a los que usan los Ecuestres, sin embargo en su mayoría portando desde espadas y lanzas.

-No puedo ser yo la que este desacuerdo con esta guerra…-Una voz cordial y algo presuntuosa se escucho de esta Hipogrifo, quien encamino a la princesa Luna- Si eh aceptado es porque mi pueblo así lo quiere, estuvieron muy exigentes en que debíamos brindarles nuestra ayuda.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-Camino junto a la reina- Mi hermana me dijo que se harán dos viajes.-

-Si, este grupo y yo iremos al centro, con ustedes, el segundo lo guiara mi hija, me dijo Celestia que es parte de los refuerzos para un tal grupo Rainbow´s

-Si, descuide, una vez la escoltemos a usted, los mismos Rainbow´s vendrán por los refuerzos, así evitaremos en su totalidad cualquier tipo de emboscadas… De momento el tiempo apremia.-Hizo un ademan con su mano- Si nos damos prisa podremos informar a las tropas de su alianza en esta guerra, así al menos su moral no estará tan decaída después de saber que los dragones están de lado de Umbra.-

-Algo había escuchado… los rumores corren muy rápido por estos lugares...-Miro a Luna- Bien, entonces, lo mejor será irnos.-

-De acuerdo, una parte de tus tropas se irán en el tren, las demás tomaran las aeronaves –

/Imperio de cristal/

-Por favor compórtate por como eres-Dijo Rarity colocando la cinta de medir en los hombros del humano, quien para este punto estaba casi desnudo de no ser por una toalla que el había tomado cuando Rarity le había pedido que se desvistiera.-Actúas como si fueses una hembra.-

-Una cosa es serlo, y otra es que sea una hembra precisamente la que quiere tomarme las medidas completamente desnudo, ¿no te parece?, actuó de este modo por obvias razones.-

-Oh, vamos que no te de pena-Tomo el hombro derecho del chico y con fuerza hizo que se diera la vuelta para que quedara frente a ella-eh hecho esto a muchos otros ponis... Machos, Hembras…-Puso la cinta métrica en el torso del chico- Descuida no es algo fuera de lo ordinario… salvo que tu careces de pelaje como nosotros y…-Le dio un leve golpe en el pecho al chico- la falta de musculo que muchos sementales llegan a tener, pero eso es punto y aparte.-Tomo una libreta que tenia en una mesa de trabajo.- No eres algo que se vea todos los días… ¿de que parte vienes?-Comenzó a tomar anotaciones mientras miraba al chico de vez en cuando mientras anotaba.-

-Supongo que del otro lado.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Hmm eh escuchado que se habían tierras del otro lado del globo.-Cerro la libreta y miro al chico nuevamente de pies a cabeza- Los colores negros te sentarían muy bien, es un color elegante para tu caso.-

-¿Mi caso?-Dijo extrañado el chico-

-Tu sabes, la relación que tienes con la reina Umbra.-Comenzó a caminar alrededor del humano.- No me habla al menos que sea algo importante… Aunque también me pidió que viniera para tomar medidas para los uniformes de los dragones… es muy importante representar a la nación de buena manera.-Se detuvo frente al humano, llevándose una mano debajo de su hocico algo pensante.- Si mi propia imaginación no me falla… creo tenar algo que a la reina le encantara.-Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse- Ya puedes vestirte.-

-Que alivio-Rodo los ojos con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras-

-Descuida, regresare para tomarte las medidas para un pantalón y algo mas…-Le guiño el ojo la yegua blanca al tiempo que salía de la habitación, logrando que el chico solo mostrara un rubor en sus mejillas cuando ella dijo eso.-

Cuando aquella yegua salió de la habitación, el chico solo se sentó en el suelo, suspirando de manera aliviada.

-Al menos una yegua que habla y no una que golpea.-Sonrió levemente.-

A las afueras del imperio de cristal, se encontraban aquel grupo de dragones, los cuales tenían un campamento en ese terreno, un grupo de ponis había estado con ellos mostrándoles las armas y el tipo de armadura que ellos utilizarían.

-Debido a su complexión, sus escamas evitan por completo que alguna bala les impacte, por lo cual los petos y chalecos no serán necesarios para ustedes, deberían de dispararles estando cuerpo a cuerpo, para que les lastimen… de igual forma, utilizaran sus armaduras, aun siguen siendo vulnerables a las armas de punzo.-Hablo flash con una voz fuerte, haciendo que le escuchen todos los dragones.- Durante las siguientes 6 semanas se les instruirá lo básico, para que estén en el campo de batalla.

-¿No nos creen lo suficientemente capases de pelear de una vez?-Hablo un dragón rojo, quien miro con algo de arrogancia al capitán-

-Bueno…-Se acercó al dragón y lo encaro- Su princesa Ember, cayó al primer movimiento de la reina, tiene la suficiente desconfianza para creer que necesitan mas entrenamiento. Y para eso estoy yo aquí.-

-¿Y piensas que yo necesito ser mejor?-Hablo el dragón con fuerza- ¡Piénsalo dos veces!-

Aquel dragón cargo contra el Pegaso usando sus garras, pero tras detener el ataque, con su brazo, Flash lo tomo doblándolo hacia atrás y golpeando la parte trasera de las rodillas del dragón, pudo someterlo al suelo con facilidad.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que necesitan mas entrenamiento… 10 semanas serán suficientes y si no… Le dire a Ember que los regrese al reino dragón y que le diga a su padre que ustedes son unos inútiles… a Umbra no le gusta la debilidad, yo solo hago valer su palabra y órdenes. ¿Está claro Garble? Escuche, que al señor dragón, le desagradan los que no saben defenderse.-

El dragón rojo únicamente gruño con enojo mientras Flash se quitaba de encima.

-Bien, retírense, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, cualquier cosa, infórmenselo a su princesa…-Se retiro del lugar.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban, y las cosas no parecían ir bien…

-Cuanta muerte para tan escasa recompensa-Dijo Celestia mirando el desolado campo de batalla que se había librado hace unos días en los campos Ecuestres, los cuales estaban destruidos, los cuerpos de ponis, cristalinos y algunos Hipogrifos se miraban en todo el basto lugar, mientras algunos guardias comenzaban a retirar los cuerpos-

-Es el precio que tiene la guerra Celestia, Hasta la mas pequeña victoria, nos beneficiara al final.-Hablo la reina Novo caminando junto a Celestia- De momento… solo podemos comenzar a usar estos campos. Todos ocupan de la comida ahora mas que nunca.-

-Bien… hablare con mi hermana para que escolte un grupo de cultivadores. Hasta entonces debemos reconstruir este lugar.-

-Que noticias has tenido sobre esa criatura… Humano si mal no recuerdo.-Volteo a ver a Celestia-

-Normalmente siempre esta a donde Umbra se dirige, pero… ella se encuentra justo en las Pegasus en este momento… y no han dicho nada con respecto a verlo, supongo que debe estar en este momento en el imperio de cristal o en Canterlot. Hicieron de nuestra ciudad una base militar.-Dijo con recelo-

-¿Pero porque estas tan empeñada en capturarlo?-Miro a Celestia-

-No es coincidencia que Umbra tratara de hacerse de aliados dragones-Se llevo una mano a la parte baja de su hocico-

-¿No insinuaras que son reales los mitos de los humanos o si?-Arqueo una ceja la reina Novo, mostrando algo de incredulidad en sus palabras-

-Me gustaría pensar que son falsos…-Miro hacia el cielo- Pero… cuando estuve en el reino dragón y el estuvo presente… emanaba una energía muy diferente a la de cualquier otro ser vivo. Era como si… no se…-Bajo la mirada- hubiera algo mas. Y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa. Umbra para este punto tuvo que haberse dado cuenta del poder de ese chico. Lo ultimo que quiero es que sea el quien le ayude a Umbra.-

-Siendo ese el caso, solo puedes confiar en el grupo que escogiste… y esperar a que puedan traértelo, solo así sabremos si realmente si es capaz de lo que dicen las leyendas o no.-

-O solo que Umbra ya se haiga dado cuenta de eso.-

/Imperio de cristal, Mazmorra sur/

Los pasos por las mazmorras se escuchaban, resonaban por todo el lugar, aquella puerta de metal que mantenía encerrada a Cadence solo se ilumino de la parte de abajo, dejando ver un brillo rojizo, sabiendo así que alguien había encendido las antorchas del lugar. Cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron, Cadence levanto la mirada, imaginando de quien se trataría su visita.

-Llegar en plena noche, no es algo común de ti U…-Antes de que terminara de decir el nombre, noto bien de quien se trataba, era aquel humano, quien en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con unos platos de comida.-

-Supongo que es la costumbre ¿verdad?-Miro a Cadence con la ceja izquierda en alto mientras le sonreía-

Algo sorprendida, Cadence solo miro como el chico se sentaba en el suelo frente a ella, mientras colocaba aquella bandeja en el suelo en medio de ambos.

-N-No deberías estar aquí… y lo sabes.-Una voz preocupante se escucho en Cadence-

-Bueno… si…-Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza- Pero, creo que se puede decir que tengo de momento un cheque en blanco.- Además, ella estará fuera de aquí, por un tiempo así que, puedo darme la libertad de venir a verte.-

-Gracias-Sonrió feliz la yegua rosa- pero aun así no deberías arriesgarte de esa forma, a Umbra no le gustara saber que tu estas aquí.-

-No es como si siempre tuviera una correa que me mantuviera amarrado Cadence… Venga, come. Estoy seguro de que te gustara la comida de hoy.-

-Esta bien…-Tomo el plato- Te cobrare la palabra-Antes de que diera el primer bocado Cadence se detuvo y pregunto.- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos? Antes de que fuera a curarte, ella vino a verme muy preocupada… el que viniera y me pidiera de favor que te ayudara me sorprendió bastante.-

-Bueno… es algo… como decirlo.-Se le notaba bastante inseguro.- no es una sensación que haiga presenciado antes.-

-Si no quieres esta bien… Umbra me dijo un poco lo que ocurrió, solo quería escuchar tu versión de la historia.-

-Vale… ocurrió de este modo.-

/En los pasillos del castillo/

-Nunca creí que esto sería más aburrido que de costumbre-Dijo un guardia abriendo las puertas principales-

-Quizás por el hecho de estar nublado, piensas eso.-Hablo su acompañante quien cargaba consigo un conjunto de lanzas- Vamos mientras mas rap…-

Antes de que terminara la frase, dos sombras les cayeron encima a estos dos guardias, quienes tras recibir un fuerte golpe mas, se les noqueo, hecho eso, otras 3 sombras mas bajaron del mismo lugar que las dos primeras, cuando se adentraron al palacio, y la luz pudo iluminar el rostro de todos, se noto que se trataba de aquella Pegaso de crin arcoíris, las dos hermanas terrestres, y un acompañante un tanto extraño, era aquel simulador que había ayudado al capitán Armor, quien también se encontraba con aquel grupo.

-Bien, ustedes busquen al chico entre las habitaciones principales, yo me dirigiré a las mazmorras.-Miro el semental blanco a sus compañeros, quienes únicamente asintieron.- Eviten a toda costa matarlos, lo último que queremos es que sepan antes de tiempo que falta alguien en su guardia.-

Dicho eso en grupos de dos, exceptuando al unicornio blanco, se dispersaron por pasillos diferentes, entre abriendo puertas y salas, las ponis terrestres se dedicaron a buscar a aquel chico, puerta tras puerta, no encontraban nada de utilidad, solo habitaciones completamente vacías, cosa que comenzaba a exasperar a los equinos.

Por su parte aquel unicornio no tarde en encontrar el pasaje que lo llevaría a las mazmorras. Sin embargo noto aquella puerta semi abierta, además de que las antorchas que iluminaban aquel oscuro lugar estaban encendidas, con extrañeza y suponiendo que alguien mas estaría ahí, cuidando sus pasos Shining únicamente se guio por el oído, tratando de escuchar cualquier anomalía en la mazmorra pero… grande fue su sorpresa al notar una puerta abierta, en la cual se podía mirar claramente a la princesa Cadence, quien a pesar de estar encadenada se encontraba curiosamente sola.

Con apuro y algo de alegría en su corazón, aquel unicornio solo se acerco a la yegua rosa, quien al notar su presencia y levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar dejar salir un alarido y un par de lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡Shining!-Grito feliz Cadence-

-Oh cariño…-Abrazo con fuerza a la Alicornio- es bueno ver que estés bien.-La miro detenidamente- De hecho… me sorprende el hecho de que estés más que bien.-Dijo algo extrañado-

-Bueno… eh de admitir que, recibí un poco de ayuda-Correspondió el abrazo de su marido- Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el imperio?-

-Fue difícil, capturaron a varios Simuladores que…-

No termino la frase cuando unas sirenas de alarmas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el imperio, /El sonido es comparable a la sirena de Silent Hill/

-Y creo que el tiempo que teníamos se termino-Hablo algo apurado mientras usaba su magia para quitarle los grilletes y cadenas a Cadence- Vámonos.

Sin muchas opciones encima Cadence únicamente siguió a Shining entre los pasillos, tratando de ocultarse de la presencia de los Guardias, los cuales salían del palacio de cristal, para tratar de encontrar aquella anomalía, la cual anunciaba la alarma. Poco o nada paso cuando uno del grupo se le acerco y le dijo.

-Aun no han encontrado al chico…-Dijo el simulador al lado de Shining, la teniente Rainbow, se encargara de traerlo a la principal, hasta entonces solo tenemos que irnos.-

-Bien, entonces dejémoslo en sus manos.-

Como cual alma que lleva el diablo, partieron del lugar, saliendo del palacio y utilizando los callejones del imperio para salir de ahí, mas sin embargo en el palacio…

-Juro que lo había visto correr por aquí-Dijo Rainbow caminando con sumo cuidado por los pasillos-

Cuando Rainbow giro por uno de los pasillos, lo único que recibió fue un golpe que la aturdió por un segundo, cuando recupero sus cabales, miro que se trataba de aquel chico que ella estaba buscando, pero cuando desvió su murada hacia la derecha, Rainbow solo noto a una yegua de cristal, quien iba acompañando aquel chico.

-¡Vámonos!-Dijo la poni de cristal tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo de ahí.-

-¡Ah no claro que no!-Comenzó a perseguirlos.-

Girando bruscamente entre pasillo y pasillo, no podían ni siquiera perderla de vista, poco o nada faltaba para salir del castillo para así recibir algo de apoyo de la guardia imperial pero, no fue si no al final cuando salieron de aquel castillo, donde Rainbow había caído encima de ellos forcejeando mas que nada con el humano, quien trataba en balde de cubrirse los golpes que comenzaba a recibir de la Pegaso azul. Pero tras un ataque a "traición" en la entrepierna por parte de la Pegaso.

-¡No detente!-Grito Hope, incapaz de hacer algo mas, pues aquella Pegaso comenzaba a llevárselo cargando.-

Pero quizás la victoria para la Pegaso no pareció grande pues al poco tiempo otro Pegaso fue quien la intercepto, tumbándola de nueva cuenta al suelo con el chico aturdido aun lado de ella. Cuando Rainbow alzo la mirada, solo pudo ver con algo de enojo, aquel semental naranja, quien en su mano derecha portaba una lanza.

-Lo siento… pero el se queda conmigo-Hablo una voz bastante refinada-

Cuando Rainbow desvió la mirada, vio como un aura azul alejaba al chico de ella hasta con una Yegua unicornio quien tenia una de sus manos en su cadera.

-Habría sido una pena que te lo llevaras, cuando acabo de tomarle sus medidas.-

De su cintura desenvaino un estoque, la cual era algo corta, y delgada, la Pegaso únicamente hizo un gruñido de enojo, y de su cinturón únicamente saco una especie de esfera negra, la cual la impacto contra el suelo, dejando que se levantara una gran nube de humo negro, la cual abarco casi 10 metros cuadrados, paro no se llevo al chico, si no que solo se dispuso a retirarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Tanto Flash como Rarity, solo vieron como aquella Pegaso se retiraba del lugar mientras un grupo de guardias imperiales llegaban al lugar ya tarde después de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno…-Guardo su estoque Rarity- Al menos estas bien.-Miro al chico quien solo estaba en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie- No me habría gustado tener una falla en mi expediente-Sonrió divertida mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie- Eres muy solicitado por las chicas querido.-Se burlo mientras trataba de quitarle un poco el polvo en su ropa- Capitán Flash, creo que deberíamos informarle de esto a Umbra.-

-El viaje es de 3 días… mejor esperemos a que regrese, después de esto.-Miro a su alrededor, solo mirando como un par de guardias eran llevados en camillas- Esto no paso a mas, y no creo que se repita.-

-Bueno-Se llevo una mano a su pecho- Yo no pienso ser quien de la cara si ella se enoja por SU decisión.-Miro al chico- Tu por otro lado, viendo la incompetencia de hoy día… será mejor que estes conmigo hasta que Umbra regrese.-

Tomo de la mano al chico y lo regreso de nueva cuenta al castillo.-

-P-Pero…-El chico miro suplicante a Flash y a Hope, quienes únicamente saludaban indispuestos a ayudarle- Por favor-Dijo en susurro el humano mientras la unicornio usaba su magia para forzar el andar del chico-

-Le doy 4 dias…-Dijo Flash a Hope, quien solo miro con indignación al capitán-

-¡Claro que no!-vio como Rarity abrió bruscamente la puerta del palacio- Bueno… quizás tengas razón…-Se sonrojo un poco-

Fin del capitulo


	9. El traje del cantante

Eventualmente, después de lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal, a pesar de que Flash menciono en no informarle de esto a Umbra, retiro su palabra cuando uno de los guardias fue a investigar en las mazmorras, sabiendo que solo así que aquel repentino ataque había sido también un rescate… La última carta re se recibió en el imperio fue notificándole a Flash que Umbra ya venía de regreso al imperio. Y algo era cierto era que posiblemente rodaran cabezas cuando ella llegara.

-Descuida querido…-Hablo Rarity mientras Comenzó a ponerle el traje al chico- No tienes porque estar nervioso… No fuiste responsable de que ayudaran a escapar a la princesa.-

-Bueno… digamos que… tal vez como que las puertas las deje abiertas… -Hizo un ademan con su mano- Solo un poquito-

-Mira… entre tu y yo, estabas con Hope, ocurrió todo el problema del ataque y te logramos salvar. Si Umbra se entera de eso-Un ligero temblor invadió a la yegua blanca- No quisiera imaginarme lo que te podría hacer.-

-De acuerdo, pero al menos dime cuanto te falta.-Dijo algo nervioso sintiendo como las manos de la yegua siempre se movían a diferentes partes del cuerpo del chico.-

-No falta mucho… Quiero que recibas a Umbra de buena manera.-Comenzó a colocarle la última prenda.- Al menos así amortiguaremos un poco el impacto de ira de su majestad cuando se entere.-

-Bien pensado… supongo.-Dijo algo inseguro el chico-

-Listo-Dijo triunfante Rarity mientras se alejaba un poco para ver su obra terminada- 6 días de trabajo pero… valieron la pena.-Dime qué opinas.-

A unos pocos metros se encontraba un espejo grande que partía del suelo hasta una altura de dos metros, el chico se posiciono frente a el para mirar el trabajo de su "Compañera" el traje consistía en una gabardina grande de color oscuro, ligeros toques rojizos en bordes y costados, un chaleco el cual iba debajo de la gabardina y una camisa de botones de manga larga blanca, un pantalón negro también y zapatos negros.

-Lo admito… tienes estilo.-Miro curioso el traje- Si tuviera un brazo endemoniado me parecería a Nero pero eso es otra cosa.-Dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a posar para si mismo frente al espejo.-

-Tomare eso ultimo como un alago gracias.-Sonrió satisfecha- Bien-Miro el reloj de la habitación, si nos damos prisa podremos recibirla a tiempo.-Comenzó a empujar al chico fuera de la habitación.-

-Oye espera, aun no miro mi…-Las puertas se cerraron tras de el.-

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, Rarity lo tomo de su brazo y la jalo fuera del palacio, en dirección hacia la estación de trenes, donde un grupo de militares esperaban un tren hecho completamente de cristal, el cual se acercaba desde la distancia. Tras unos minutos de espera, el tren termino estacionándose en la estación, donde poco después una estela blanca de humo, seguida del silbato del tren anunciaba su llegada, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron, permitiendo que michos militares, los cuales traían consigo algunos heridos, en camillas y otros venían en muletas, los quejidos y gemidos de dolor de los soldados se escuchaban constantemente.

Por su parte Rarity solo respiro profundamente, para ver como al poco tiempo un Pegaso naranja junto aun grupo de ponis de cristal y unos dragones se posicionaban atrás de el.

-Al menos eres puntual.-Dijo Rarity mirando como todos los soldados bajaban del tren-

-Alguien tiene que decirle que la princesa escapo.-Dijo Flash mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda.- Además… Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue evitar la captura de él.-Señalo al chico-

-En el peor de los casos tú y yo perderemos nuestro rango si no le fue bien a Umbra en su avance en el Este.-

Cuando el humo se despejo y los últimos soldados bajaron del tren, una silueta más fue la última en bajar, era Umbra, quien acompañada de un Oficial de traje blanco le acompañaba.

-Bien, regresare con las nuevas tropas al Este, e informare sobre su llegada dentro de un mes al Oeste Ecuestre.-Dijo el oficial antes de regresar nuevamente al tren.-

-Si, cualquier anomalía… infórmeme inmediatamente, y procure los nuevos preventivos para identificar a los Simuladores.-

-En cuento llegue lo hare mi reina.-Se inclino levemente.- Con su permiso-

El oficial que estaba al lado de Umbra se retiro, entrando nuevamente al tren, en el cual, las tropas que habían seguido a Flash y las que ya estaban presentes en la estación comenzaron a subir, los dragones únicamente se dedicaban a seguir ordenes de los oficiales, ya que les desagradaba un poco el hecho de recibir ordenes de cualquier poni.  
Cuando Umbra volteo hacia donde se encontraba el Grupo de Rarity y Flash, comenzó a acercárseles, pero…justo de tras de aquel Pegaso y unicornio, noto al joven humano, quien también estaba presente con un traje algo peculiar.

-Espero haiga tenido suerte en el frente mi reina-Dijo Rarity inclinándose levemente ante Umbra, Flash hizo la mismo salvo por el humano, quien desde que conoce a Umbra nunca a hecho esta clase de "Hábitos" con todos-

-Se complicó un poco, pero no fue para mas, no es algo que no haiga podido hacer antes contra ambas princesas.-Se llevo una mano a su hombro derecho mientras lo sobaban- nunca espere que Chrysalis se uniera a esas princesas.-

-Lo bueno es que esta a salvo mi reina-Hablo Flash-Venga debemos ponerla al tanto de lo que ah ocurrido aquí.-

-Eso… capitán-Paso entre ambos- Se hará, de momento prepáreme su informe de lo ocurrido aquí y con el entrenamiento de los dragones, por separado.-

Cuando Umbra paso entre Rarity y Flash, noto que el chico los había acompañado, Umbra se detuvo, mirando detenidamente el atuendo que el chico llevaba puesto. Pero su gusto no le duro mucho cuando escucho tras de ella.

-Espero y le guste-Dijo Rarity adelantándose a estar frente a Umbra y el Humano-Fue difícil ajustar el traje a sus patas ya que no tiene cascos como nosotros y sus hombros son mas anchos a los de los machos pero.-Se hizo aun lado-Creo que quedara satisfecha con mi trabajo, y si… hay otros 10 trajes hechos.-Sonrió triunfante Rarity.-

-Debo decir Rarity.-Paso al lado del chico, mirándolo- Que te superaste esta vez… Estas mas…-Miro al chico a los ojos- Presentable. Ven… acompáñame.-Dijo citando al humano a seguirla con un ademan de su mano.-

Umbra paso al lado del humano, quien únicamente pensó al principio en no seguirla, pero, al notar la insistencia de Rarity, opto por hacerlo, siguiendo los pasos de Umbra por las calles del imperio, el chico solo noto un cierto silencio departe de Umbra, quizás se debía al problema que el y Umbra tuvieron, pero… No era un silencio incomodo, si no un silencio que se podía disfrutar de cierta forma.

-Ocurrieron cosas mientras no estabas.-Hablo de primera cuenta el humano, acelerando su andar para estar al lado de Umbra, quien miro al humano.-

-Puedo hacerme a la idea.-Volteo a ver al humano.-Flash me había enviado una carta explicándome un poco sobre lo ocurrido con la princesa… Entonces… ¿escapo?-El chico asintió un par de veces.-

-Vinieron en su rescate… si…-Desvió la mirada.-

-No vinieron por ella… si no por ti.-Hizo un ademan con su mano para decirle a un par de guardias que abrieran la puerta del palacio.-Tu… de cierta forma, posees y a la vez no un poder curioso.-Al entrar por los pasillos miro al chico- Hace meses… le habías dicho a Hope, que te sentías extraño, ¿no es así?-

-Si… pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo confundido-

-Veras… tengo la creencia, de que el lugar de donde tu vienes, reprime ese "Poder" que poseen gran parte de los humanos… desconozco por completo que te trajo aquí, Pero sin duda alguna tuvo que ser algo igual de fuerte como tu, para traerte hasta estas tierras.-

-No entiendo-Dijo extrañado-

-Durante años, se tiene la creencia de que los humanos pueden explotar el potencial de cualquier ser… ustedes funcionan como…-Movió sus manos tratando de encontrar la palabra- catalizadores. Por así decirlo.-Comenzó a caminar.-

-No soy anormal… mucho puedo tener "Poderes" como tu dices, soy solo un.-

-Humano…-Completo Umbra- Exactamente.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par, Umbra y el humano avanzaron un poco hasta estar en medio del lugar.

-Dices eso, porque no conociste bien a tu especie…-El cuerno de Umbra comenzó a irradiar sombras por un periodo corto, solo para que estas fueran lanzadas hacia un cristal, el cual se encontraba justo encima del trono, este cristal mostro una sombra la cual comenzó a hacerse grande, hasta llegar a los pies de las posiciones en las cuales estaban- Ustedes… contados son los humanos que tocaron estas tierras.-

Umbra comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras que iban en espiral, hacia un vacío, el chico reconocía el lugar anteriormente había estado ahí… pero sabia que solo había una "Pared" la cual había evitado su andar.

Cuando llegaron hasta el fondo, solo había paredes de concreto con excepción de una puerta, en la cual había un cristal encima de este. Umbra repitió el proceso y el cristal emano aquel folgar purpura, verde y rojo que hay en los ojos de Umbra, solo para que poco después la puerta se iluminara brevemente de un resplandor verdoso.

Umbra abrió aquella puerta de par en par, dejando ver una especie de biblioteca pequeña, había un total de 10 libreros, 2 mesas de trabajo y dos puertas mas que daban a otros lugares, pergaminos, libros, papeles, plumas, tinta, grabados, estatuillas, baratijas y algunas pinturas se encontraban en todo el lugar. Al entrar, la puerta de tras de ellos se cerro automáticamente, sellando la salida.

-Dices… ¿que hubieron mas humanos aquí?-Miro la biblioteca con asombro en sus ojos-

-Aquí… no… tu eres el primero, hubo tres en el reino dragón…-Tomo un libro el cual estaba en la primera mesa de trabajo, junto separadores.- dos en el reino de las cebras-Se acerco al chico- dos en el reino de los minotauros.-Abrió el libro- uno en las aguas de las sirenas, uno en el reino de los Hipogrifos-Puso su mano en el hombro del chico- y uno en el imperio de cristal…-

-Y ellos…-Negó sin saber que hacer o decir- ¿Que tienen que ver conmigo?-

-Todos y cada uno de ellos…-Tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a una mesa de trabajo- comparten tu mismo poder o "Don" si así lo prefieres.-

-¿Curarme más rápido?-Se encogió de hombros-

-No-Dejo el libro en la mesa y se puso de pie frente a el- Ustedes, tienen la capacidad de incrementar el poder de los demás… es… Como lo que me dijiste de los señores dragones que tu conoces. Al principio creía que solo eran palabrerías tuyas pero… al comprobar lo que dijiste con los documentos que tenemos de los pocos humanos que han llegado…-

-Pero… no son mas que cuentos, historias y valla que juego muchos videojuegos, es lo único que se.-

-Tu…-Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de calmarse- No lo son… Una dragona en antaño-Tomo nuevamente el libro y lo abrió para que el humano lo viera- se volvió tan fuerte, que pudo alcanzar las mismas estrellas y viajar entre las estrellas.-

-Jajaja… Como Shootingstar dragón que curioso-Dijo llevándose una mano a su barbilla-

-Ese era el nombre de la dragona…-

Umbra le entrego el libro, en el cual solo se miraba unas pocas ilustraciones un poco abstractas de un humano un dragón, en un recuerdo el humano puso su mano en el pecho del dragón, mientras que en la siguiente imagen, el dragón únicamente comenzaba a "brillar". Después de eso solo se muestran imágenes de estrellas y otros dragones pero el chico solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No creo poder hacer tal cosa…-Le entrego el libro- Además ¿porque te importa tan de repente?-

-Porque me interesa saber cómo puedes llegar a usarlo.-

-¿Y para que luego tú me uses a mí?-se alejó un poco de Umbra- Claro que no, bastante tuve con lo que me hiciste en el reino dragón-Se sentó en el suelo- Gracias.-

Umbra bajo la mirada al igual que sus orejas, su mirada marcaba cierta tristeza, tras mirar el libro una ultima vez solo respiro profundo y tomo asiento al lado del humano.

-Se bien que lo que te hice en el reino dragón…-Intento llevar su mano al hombro del chico pero este únicamente lo aparto con su brazo- no fue el mejor método… creo que… mas bien lo que mantienen ese enojo, es porque no confié en que tu pudieras ganar. ¿Verdad?-

El chico únicamente se mantuvo en silencio, dejando salir un leve suspiro, el cual le dio la respuesta a Umbra.

-No… ¿No te causa si quiera algo de curiosidad esto?-Volvió a entregarle el libro- No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres, pero… Solo te pido que lo pienses y lo medites… tu al igual que todos esos otros humanos podrías hacer algo muy importante.-puso su mano encima de la mano del humano-

-Umbra…-Miro a la yegua- ¿que nos sucede?... un día todo esta bien… el siguiente mal… después intentas arreglarlo, esto no cambiara mi respuesta.-

-Bueno, entiendo tus razones y no te culpo, y como te dije, si no quieres hacerlo, respetare eso.-

-Gracias por entender Umbra.-Le entrego el libro-

-Quédatelo…-Le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa al humano- si decides entender un poco tu poder, eso te servirá de guía. Por mucho que lo haiga leído, había frases que aun no comprendo.-Se puso de pie- Quieres…-Se sonrojo un poco- ¿Acompañarme a comer?

El chico lo pensó un poco tras mirar el libro y luego dirigir su mirada a la yegua frente a el, una leve risilla se escuchó en el tras luego decir-¿Es una cita?-

-Esto no es una cita-Dijo algo indignada ante el comentario del humano- solo quiero que comas conmigo, y necesito que-La interrumpió el humano-

-Lo vez si me necesitas-Señalo a Umbra mientras sonreía desde donde estaba sentado-

-Mira solo eres el único-El humano la interrumpió-

-¿Soy el único?-Fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho-

-Con quien tengo la suficiente confianza para tener una comida decente.-Se notaba un tono un poco agresivo.-

-Te vez adorable cuando estas nerviosa-Se puso de pie el humano mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de su pantalón-

-¿Q-Que?-Se sonrojo- Y-Yo no estoy nerviosa siento nauseas-Tartamudeo un poco sin saber que decir-

-Y ahora te sonrojas-Paso al lado de Umbra- Voy por muy buen camino-Sonrió levemente-

Umbra respiro y trato de calmar sus palabras- Suficiente…-Puso una mano frente al humano- Escucha, Permíteme dejarte esto perfectamente claro.-El humano mostro atención- Yo jamás… Jamás ¡JAMAS! , Sentiría algo por alguien como tu-

-Te gusta hacerte la difícil ¿debo suponer?-

Umbra tomo del cuello del traje al humano para ponerlo a su altura y decirle fijamente lo siguiente.-Cuando el infierno se congele y el tártaro abra sus puertas, quizás y considere tener una relación contigo… Lo ultimo que yo quiero es a un Rey cobarde. ¿Entiendes?-

-Descuida Umbra… Solo quería romper un poco el hielo, solo era una broma.-

-Eres un idiota.-Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.-

-Te gusta insultarme…-

-Y me gustaría golpearte por las faltas de respeto que hiciste pero me los trago por decirte que no te volvería a Lastimar.-

/Reino Ecuestre, Campos de cultivo Sur/

-Los días que pase encerrada… me hacían recordar aquellos días de paz.-Hablo Cadence caminando al lado de Celestia.- No puedo creer que esto aun no termine.-

-Y lo malo es que esta guerra para ir en un único sentido… Los grifos aun están meditando nuestra oferta. Si ellos decidieran ayudarnos, podríamos recuperarnos un poco desde que Umbra tiene de su parte a los dragones.-Cadence solo mostro algo de tristeza en su rostro, Celestia por su parte solo compartió el mismo pesar que ella-

-Muchas gracias por mandar en mi rescate Tía…-Le dio un abrazo a Celestia quien correspondió casi de inmediato.-

-Era algo poco seguro… pero si había la oportunidad de salvarte, la iba a tomar.-Se separó del abrazo- Es muy bueno ver que te encuentres bien, desde lo ocurrido en Canterlot… bueno… La verdad no esperaba verte en tan buen estado, conociendo a Umbra.-

-Tía, No creerás todo lo que paso en Canterlot y en el imperio.-

-Puedes contarme, no esperaras a que adivine o si?-Arqueo una ceja algo divertida.-

-La verdad es que… no habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por ese humano tía.-Miro a Celestia-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo algo confundida-

-Como lo escuchas tía, en Canterlot el… me defendió de Umbra y a pesar de estar en contra de los procedimientos de Umbra, tal parece que ella de cierta forma hace caso a lo que el quiere… Cuidaba de mi cuando estaba encarcelada en las mazmorras. Pero una vez y Umbra le dio un ultimátum… bueno se abstuvo de venir a verme-Se puso algo triste- pero, antes de que vinieran por mi, el volvió a verme. Puedo asegurarte Tía, que el es alguien en quien se puede confiar.-

-¿Pero estas consiente de lo que los Humanos pueden hacer?-

-Tía son solo mitos, leyendas, cuentos. Tu misma me lo dijiste cuando era potra.-

-¿Nunca sentiste una extraña energía cuando estabas cercas de el?-Miro con cierta seriedad a Cadence-

-Bueno…-trato de recordar un poco- Ahora que lo mencionas… si emanaba algo de energía pero muy poca, podría decir que era solo su espíritu y nada mas. Como cualquier otro ser vivo.-Dijo con simpleza- ¿No insinuaras que crees en las leyendas de los Humanos verdad? Aquellos que podían doblegar a cualquier criatura.-

-Temo que sea ese el problema… y si Umbra sabe de esto… estoy casi segura de que lo intentara usar a su favor.-Dijo preocupada-

-Tía, el es un gran chico, lo ultimo que el pensaría en hacer es en lastimar a alguien mas… tiene una muy buena moral. El en ningún momento representara ninguna amenaza, puedo incluso decir que el es alguien neutral en esta guerra.-

-Eso me gustaría pensar Cadence… en serio.-

/En el imperio de cristal Comedor/

-Como vera, en vista de los hechos, no es fácil elegir un bando al cual apoyar, quizás usted tenga a los dragones pero, ellos ya tienen a los simuladores, Cebras, hipogrifos, son tres razas en contra suya.-

Quien hablaba era un grifo, su plumaje se conformaba por dos tonos de colores, la parte inferior de un tono gris y el superior de un tono café claro, junto a el había dos guardias del reino grifo, las armaduras de ellos consistían en placas de metal en su pecho, hombros y brazos, eran ligeras, debido a que debían detener agilidad a la hora de volar.

El comedor era un área grande, conformada por una mesa rectangular, de momento únicamente se encontraban la reina Umbra, los 3 grifos y el humano. En cuanto a la comida que se había servido, había sido un manjar para el chico, quien únicamente daba mil y un gracias al cielo al momento que vio que el primer platillo se basaba en.

-Pollo…-Susurro para si mismo tomando una pierna del platillo-Como extrañaba el sabor a carne-

-Veo que le gusta nuestros platillos-Hablo el grifo mirando al humano llevándose la pierna de pollo a la boca solo para darle un gran mordisco-

El chico solo alzo la mirada mientras seguía comiendo, cuando pudo tragar dijo- La verdad bastante bueno, extrañaba el sabor de la carne-

-No esperaba que… su acompañante fuera también carnívoro…-Le interrumpió el chico-

-Omnívoro, yo como de todo… quizás debido a nuestra primera imperio entre Umbra y yo, nunca le conté de esto debido a que ellos son herbívoros-

-Comprendo-Miro a Umbra- Al menos espero esto no le incomode-

-Hace mucho me eh acostumbrado a ver como comen carne… además desde que llegaron los dragones, es mas común ver carne cruda.-

-De acuerdo… regresando al tema… ¿Que nos asegura que esta guerra no nos perjudicara al final?-

-Porque una vez esto termine, será mi gobierno el que les dará ciertos privilegios al terminar…-Miro al humano- Además… ¿no era su rey quien me pidió ayuda a mi para encontrar su tan adorado ídolo de oro?-El grifo solo desvió la mirada- Un Favor por otro ministro. Solo piénselo, les conviene mucho mas apoyarme, que estar en mi contra.-

El chico por su parte, solo se daba para si mismo un festín con toda la comida que había en el lugar, quizás a los ojos de los grifos era un poco glotón, pero para el, era apenas una entrada de buena comida después de casi 8 meses ahí en ese mundo, para cuando la "Reunión" termino, los grifos se retiraron del lugar, regresando a sus tierras, pero por su parte Umbra.

-Me podrías haber dicho que comías carne.-Hablo Umbra llamando la atención del humano-

-Yom-Intento tragar lo que tenia en su boca- Bueno… créeme que lo intente pero no encontraba el momento. Además, siendo ustedes Equinos y siendo casi la especie dominante aquí, di por deducido que era casi como firmar mi sentencia de muerte si te decía eso.-Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza algo apenado- Además recordemos que entre tu y yo… Tu sabes.-

-Vale… esta bien-Suspiro levemente Umbra mientras se ponía de pie- Quería decirte… saldré al Oeste, si quieres acompañarme… eres bien venido, pero si quieres quedarte entenderé.-

Dicho esto Umbra salió del comedor, dejando al chico solo, meditando el lo que Umbra le había dicho. Pero… realmente seria bueno ir? A los ojos del chico no quería ser una parte mas de algo que a el no le concierne, de hecho ni siquiera, quería se le tomara en cuanta… pero… por otra parte… quizás y tan solo quizás el conocer algún otro lugar, le llama bastante la atención, después de todo la época de invierno ya llega… y quizás ese lugar no cambie mucho una vez y caiga nieve en ese lugar.

-Podrías ir con Umbra-Hablo Hope mientras dejaba un par de mantas limpias en la habitación con el chico- No es como si hubiera mucho que hacer aquí también –

-¿Sera lo correcto?-

-Si es lo que tu quieres hacer, si…-Miro el libro que tenía Umbra-No te preocupes por eso, nada podría pasar si decides no hacer eso.-

-¿Realmente crees que pueda hacer esto?-Señalo al libro-

-No podría decir que si… pero tampoco lo contrario, eres el primero que veo y conozco-Sonrió amigable- si te soy sincera.-Tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, junto al humano- eres alguien muy bueno en todos los sentidos. Te preocupas por todos anteponiendo el bien estar de los demás antes del tuyo, incluso por alguien como Umbra… y eso, habla mucho de ti.-Le dio un abrazo.-

Pese a todo, el chico opto por acompañar a Umbra, quien le recibió de buena forma cuando llego a la estación de trenes en un principio, no fue para mas, de hecho, Umbra parecía un poco mas feliz que el la acompañara… su viaje los llevaría hasta la zona Oeste de Ecuestria, donde al llegar se encontrarían con una ciudad que el humano podría reconocer al menos un poco. Cosa que a Umbra le pareció extraño esta reacción de el, pese a que esa ciudad la tenían bajo su comando, Umbra únicamente se dispuso a acompañar al chico a explorar la poco destruida ciudad, la cual aun mantenía sus edificios en buen estado, o al menos gran parte de ellos.

Se miraban algunos guardias imperiales recogiendo los pocos escombros en el suelo, mientras algunos otros atendían a los ponis Civiles que habían quedado atrapados en los derrumbes de estos. El chico únicamente miro algo que despertó bastante su emoción y era un edificio curioso.

-Hacia mucho que no venia a las vegas… Bueno se que se llaman las Pegasus pero, esto es tan idéntico que podría jurar que estoy de nuevo en las vegas.-Dijo divertido el humano mirando los edificios- Si exceptuamos los heridos y los edificios destruidos y la falta de gente, podría apreciarse mucho mejor.-

-¿Ya habías visto algo parecido?-Pregunto Umbra acercándose a un lado del chico-

-Mas o menos, unos amigos y yo tuvimos la fortuna de ganar un dinero de un concurso de bandas, y lo usamos para visitar las vegas por una semana…-Se llevo la mano a la cabeza algo pensativo- Aunque nunca supe que paso con esa tal Amore…-Se encogió de hombros- Fuera de eso fue una semana bien vivida, los hoteles de 5 estrellas, los licores, los casinos, cines, antros y las chicas eran algo de lo cual nunca nos falto.-Dijo divertido- Lastima que uno de nuestros amigos era gay pero fuera de eso, soportaba estar con chicas, muy de mala gana.-

Al caminar por las calles el chico diviso la entrada de un casino.-¿Aun servirán esas casas?-Se acercó al edificio-

-Ve con cuidado, la estructura esta débil.-Advirtió Umbra algo preocupada mientras el chico entraba al edificio-

-Eso te había dicho yo antes y aun así entraste ¿o no?-Haciendo caso omiso a lo que Umbra dijo, el solo se adentró al edificio, Umbra le siguió poco después.-

El edificio estaba "Estable" no había nada fuera de lo normal, las maquinas no funcionaban pero, lo que le interesaba era observar el lugar, mas adentro del casino, se dividía a lo que era una sala en la cual había una especie de escenario, debajo de este había mesas y sillas acomodadas para que estas apuntaran al escenario.

-Esto me recuerda cuando fuimos a ver al mago Houdini.-Dijo mientras se subía al escenario dando un salto- ¿Servirá esta cosa?-Dijo mientras daba unos leves toques con el dedo índice aun micrófono el cual estaba en medio del escenario.-

-Si ya conoces estos lugares, no se para que querías entrar.-Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar.-

-Bueno…-Tomo el cable del micrófono yo comenzó a seguirlo- no se tu, pero yo pase gran parte de mi tiempo casi como un prisionero… ¡No digo que lo haiga sido!-Agrego casi de inmediato cuando noto que Umbra iba a decir algo-

-¿Que pretendes hacer ahora?-Hablo Umbra mirando como el chico bajo del escenario siguiendo el cable del Micrófono.-

-Un interruptor debe de haber uno por aquí.-

-Este lugar esta en ruinas dudo mucho que la energía eléctrica en este lugar este funcionan…-

Apenas estaba a punto de terminar su frase, cuando unas luces del escenario se activaron, iluminando levemente este.

-Me dicen el PlayMaker-Dijo mientras se volvía a dirigir al escenario-

-Te juro que si empiezas a cantar me salgo del casino-Aclaro Umbra al ver que El humano había tomado el micrófono.-

El chico únicamente se desanimó al notar que Umbra se había levantado de su silla con la intención de salirse.

-Que caso tiene cantar si mi única espectadora se marcha.-Dijo regresando el Micrófono a su lugar.-

-Conmigo no funcionan esa clase de cosas potrillo.-Dijo mientras se retiraba-

-Al menos podrías fingir que te gustaba…-Camino al lado de Umbra.- Mataste el momento.-

-Me gusta matar cosas…-

-¿Al menos una?-Dijo tomando el brazo de Umbra haciendo que ella le pusiera atención y luego señalo el escenario-

-No…-Dijo secamente.-

-Una, si no te gusta no vuelvo a pedirte pasear a donde vallamos.-

Pensativa, Umbra medito las palabras del chico, tras unos segundos suspiro de manera pesada y dijo-Vale… Pero si no me gusta no cenas hoy.-Dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su silla-

-¡Si!-Dijo triunfante pero rebobino las palabras de Umbra- Espera, ¿que?


	10. Una indirecta declaración

Los días eran nevados, el frio ya era algo presente en todos lados, apenas y se podía mantener el calor corporal con la ayuda de los abrigos, con algo de suerte el fuego de las calderas y las chimeneas no se apagaban, los días en si ya eran nublados y apenas había algo de sol a medio día antes de que las nubes tapen nuevamente el sol.

Las ciudades estaban cubiertas por la nieve, una ligera capa de hielo se formaba en la superficie de los caminos, dificultando el avance de los vehículos, al principio fue difícil pero se las ingeniaron para poder adaptarlos para el uso en nieve…

-Dios… Ni en Rusia creo que haga tanto frio.-Dijo el chico frotando sus manos mientras se cubría contra una pared, para evitar los fuertes vientos del norte.-

-¿Rusia?-Hablo Flash quien le acompañaba, ambos se encontraban solos en lo que era una casa semi derrumbada, lo que evitaba que ambos se congelaran era una pequeña fogata que luchaba al igual que ellos contra los fríos vientos.-

-Es el país mas grande de mi mundo… como se encuentra casi en la zona polar, gran parte de ese país siempre esta en condiciones parecidas a estas… claro que no todo el tiempo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al fuego.- ¿Recuérdame porque debemos esperar a Umbra aquí?-Miro al Semental-

-Ya te dije, un grupo de dragones se encargo de revisar esta zona, y la llevaran al campamento mas adelante… Aunque ahora que lo pienso ya han tardado bastante.-

-¿Sera bueno ir a buscarlos?-Sugirió antes de ponerse de pie-

-Con esta tormenta, me temo que no… hasta que esto no se calme no iremos, Umbra me castra si te ocurre algo mientras estas bajo mi custodia.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba frente al humano teniendo al fuego entre ellos dos.- Por cierto… no me dijiste que fue lo que hicieron cuando fueron a las Pegasus.-dijo curioso mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida.-

-Buenos casinos, cines vacíos…-Se encogió de hombros- No hay mucho que contarte Flash-

-Oh vamos, no pensaras que no me entere de lo que paso ahí… Aunque eso explica el porque Umbra se ha portado tan diferente contigo últimamente… al menos contigo, a nosotros nos sigue tratando de la misma manera.-

-Lo siento Flash, me pidió que no lo contara.-Miro hacia su derecha- Pero… Tu crees que cuando esto acabe… ¿vean de buena forma a Umbra?

-Mientras estén las princesas… Me temo que no. Es cierto y si ella gana… podrá reescribir la historia como ella quiera, y se le podrá consideras hasta una leyenda y heroína. Pero… tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es así y muchos no la verán de ese modo.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Pensó para sus adentros mirando la ventisca afuera de la casa.-

Mas adelante varios kilómetros del lugar de donde se encontraban ellos, Umbra seguía a paso firme a un grupo de dragones los cuales los guiaban por una gran montaña Umbra llevaba consigo un abrigo grueso, de color rojo y bufanda del mismo color, unos guantes negros y lo que parecía ser unos pantalones negros también. Al poco tiempo el grupo de los dragones la llevaron a los pies de la montaña donde notaron una pequeña cueva justo en la base de la montaña. Los dragones se hicieron a un lado y al poco tiempo Ember, quien por lo visto y al igual que sus compañeros dragones portaban únicamente sus armaduras, tal parecía que eran mucho mas tolerantes al frio debido a sus escamas.

-¿Esto fue lo que nos pidió que buscáramos verdad?-Dijo Ember entregándole un cofre a Umbra.-

El cofre era de madera, portaba partes metálicas de los bordes y lo único que lo sellaba era un pentagrama en su ranura, consistía en una estrella de color rojo junto a tres chispas una arriba y dos a los lados, una vez que tomaron el cofre tanto los dragones como Umbra se retiraron del lugar, con un ademan de parte de Umbra llamo la atención de los dragones que estaban mas apartados para que le acompañaran.

-¿Que se supone que hay en el cofre?-Hablo Ember mientras caminaba al lado de Umbra.-

-¿Crees en las historias de los humanos?-Dijo Umbra sin apartar la vista del camino el cual era algo borroso debido a la ventisca.-

-Mi padre hablaba un poco de ellos cuando era mas pequeña.-

-¿Y crees en lo que ellos podían hacer?-Miro con curiosidad a Ember-

-Soy aséptica en esas cosas-Dijo con simplicidad-

-Bueno… dejémoslo en que esto puede que ayude a este humano a comprender mejor su poder… lo que hay aquí, solo lo puede sacar alguien de su misma especie.-Señalo el sello- Debido a esta cosa.-

-Después de lo que vi que paso entre ustedes dos, dudo mucho que el quiera siquiera cooperar en esto-

-No espero que lo haga… pero esto es una parte importante de ellos, ya que el libro tenía instrucciones específicas de encontrar esto…-

-¿Y luego que?-Dijo Ember-

-No sabría decirte… según el libro, solo ellos pueden entender su idioma.-Quedo pensante un momento- pero ellos hablan nuestro mismo idioma. Cosa que realmente me extraña-

-¿No crees que mas bien seamos nosotros los que hablamos su idioma?-Miro a Umbra con extrañeza-

-cada vez encuentro respuestas otras diez preguntas mas aparecen.-Miro los edificios- Hay que darnos prisa, de seguir así solo nos dará hipotermia.-Apresuro su paso Umbra hacia los edificios.-

Al entrar a las calles la ventisca no se sentía tan fuerte, no paso mucho tiempo antes de ver entre los edificios derrumbados una abertura en la cual se notaba un fuego apenas sostenido por las brazas y los leños que luchaban por mantenerse encendidos. Al entrar al lugar se encontraban Flash y el humano quien al igual que Flash levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataban los visitantes.

-Veo que su libro los guio al lugar indicado.-Dijo Flash mirando el cofre.- ¿Y que contiene?-Pregunto curioso pero Umbra solo señalo el sello con el pentagrama- Ya veo… Bueno, con esta ventisca no podremos salir de la ciudad hasta mañana, lo mejor que podemos hacer es adentrarnos a un edificio que este en mejor estado.-

-Mas adelante había notado uno cuando llegamos-Dijo el humano captando la atención de todos- A tres cuadras, creo que era una casa o un centro de educación.-

-Bueno, guíanos entonces-Hablo Ember señalando la salida de aquel edificio.-

Tras recoger lo poco que tenían, se dirigieron al lugar, del cual el chico había mencionado, tras cruzar tres cuadras mas, notaron una casa de apenas 2 pisos de alto, se notaban grietas pero a diferencia de los demás edificios este estaba en mejor estado. Por lo cual forzando la puerta entraron, casi en el instante en que entraron, el frio se sintió un poco menos de cuando ellos estaban afuera.

-Nosotros nos reencontraremos con el resto del grupo de los dragones.-Dijo Ember una vez ellos entraron a la casa- Estaremos aquí al alba para escoltarlos-

-De acuerdo… cualquier cosa infórmenme-

Dijo esto Ember emprendió el vuelo junto a sus dragones, quienes solo siguieron a su líder atraves de la ventisca, por su parte el grupo Umbra solo trataron de encender la chimenea de la sala para tratar de calentar el lugar.

-Veré si encuentro mantas, que esta noche no creo que podamos soportar el frio.-Dijo Flash mientras Comenzó a subir por unas escaleras.-

Dejando solos tanto a Umbra como al humano, este solo tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala frente al fuego de la chimenea mientras se acurrucaba para si mismo abrazándose a si mismo. Umbra por su parte tomo asiento aun lado de el, no imitándolo pero parecía ella un poco mas controlada en cuanto al frio.

-¿No crees que exageras? No hace tanto frio como otros años.-Miro al chico el cual tiritaba un poco-

-Vivía en una Zona árida, el calor siempre abunda, y las nevadas son muy nulas de donde vengo…-Temblaba un poco al decir esto pero poco después volteo a ver a Umbra.- Además tu tienes pelaje yo solo tengo piel descubierta… tengo que usar casi el doble de cosas encima para compensar.-

-Ya veo… no estas acostumbrado al frio.-

-Exacto… pero la verdad prefiero mil veces el frio, que el calor, el frio te lo quitas poniéndote, suéter, chamarra o abrigo, pero el calor, no, necesitas estar en lugares frescos o en su defecto encender un ventilador.-

-Bueno…Quizás…-Se acercó un poco al humano- P-Pueda… ayudarte un poco con eso.-

El chico solo miro confundido a Umbra, quien al poco tiempo estuvo lo suficientemente cercas para poder abrazarlo en contra de ella. El chico solo mostro un leve sonrojo, cuando Umbra alzo un poco la mirada dijo.-¿T-Te sientes mejor?-

El chico correspondió el abrazo de Umbra-Aun tengo algo de frio.-

-Y…-Utilizo su cuerno para traer hasta con ellos una manta la cual cubrió a ambos.- ¿Ahora?-

El chico no contesto, tan solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Umbra, quien por su parte solo pudo mostrar una agradable sonrisa, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre la del chico… Ambos solo se dejaron hacer por ese momento… Flash por su parte estaba a punto de decir sus primeras palabras al entrar a la sala, de no ser por ver a la pareja junta abrazados uno del otro. Flash únicamente dejo un par de cobijas a un lado de ellos y se retiro. Esperando no haber interrumpido nada.

-Y ahora soy el único… perfecto para ser el que hace el mal trio.-Dijo para sus adentros mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.-

Por su lado Umbra solo se sentía mas tranquila y relajada estando ahí… de alguna forma le confortaba, pero… había todavía una razón la cual hizo que ella se mostrara tan cariñosa.

/Flash back/

-Solo espero y perdones si me escucho algo desafinado… estoy algo corto de practica.-Dijo divertido el humano tomando el micrófono.-

-Sabes lo que pierdes…-Cruzo sus piernas para estar mas cómoda- Sorpréndeme Garañón… Porque si te retractas ni aunque me ruegues no te pienso dar de cenar.

-Dios… cantar por comida…-Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara- al menos no estoy en la calle.-

/La canción es de Hillsong, "Vivo estas en mi" se modificó /Una baba la verdad/ notaran la diferencia si la escuchan y leen lo escrito aquí/

Roto estaba mi corazón  
Pero tu mano me rescató  
Del polvo yo volví a nacer  
La salvación en ti encontré

Tu amor no puedo expresar  
Te seguiré por la eternidad

En tu gracia caminaré  
En libertad siempre viviré

Si en ti, en ti, en ti, soy libre  
Sé exaltado, sé exaltado  
Tu amor, tu amor, tu amor no se acaba  
Oh oh oh

Tú viva estás en mí  
No hay nadie en tu lugar  
Te necesito Umbra  
Eres mi libertad  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Al pasar por la oscuridad  
Tu luz siempre me guiará  
Mis cadenas tu as roto  
Con tu mano me rescataste

Este mundo terminará  
Te seguiré hasta el final  
Haz en mí Umbra tu voluntad  
Venga tu reino a este lugar

Si en ti, en ti, en ti, soy libre  
Sé exaltado, sé exaltado  
Tu amor, tu amor, tu amor no se acaba  
Oh oh oh

Tú viva estás en mí  
No hay nadie en tu lugar  
Te necesito Umbra  
Eres mi libertad  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

En ti, en ti, en ti, soy libre  
Sé exaltado, sé exaltado

En ti, en ti, en ti, soy libre  
Sé exaltado, sé exaltado  
Tu amor, tu amor, tu amor no se acaba  
Oh oh oh

Tú viva estás en mí  
No hay nadie en tu lugar  
Te necesito Umbra  
Eres mi libertad

Tú viva estás en mí  
No hay nadie en tu lugar  
Te necesito Umbra  
Eres mi libertad  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Umbra para este punto tenia una mirada desviada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el chico, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que se había mostrado en su rostro, parte de su crin ocultaba su rostro, el chico bajo del escenario y se acercó a Umbra esperando al menos recibir un cumplido…

-Es momento de irnos…-Dijo sin mas mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿Al menos te gusto?-Trato de mirarle el rostro pero Umbra volvió a apartar la mirada para evitar que el chico le viera-

Paso un tiempo y Umbra contesto.-Confórmate sabiendo que podrás cenar tranquilo.-

El chico únicamente suspiro aliviado, Umbra comenzó a dirigirse fuera del edificio seguida por el chico quien únicamente tras apagar el interruptor de la electricidad hecho un ultimo vistazo a aquel casino… Al llegar a la puerta de salida Umbra coloco su mano izquierda en la puerta, pensante por un momento. Al poco tiempo ella rompió el silencio diciendo-Muchas gracias por la canción-Dijo sin voltear a verle.-

-Por un momento pensé que no te había gustado.-Sonrió un poco mas calmado-

-Vamos…-Abrió la puerta.-

/Fin del flashback/

-Supongo que… Soy la única que está negando este sentimiento.-Acaricio el rostro del chico-

Con sumo cariño Umbra recargo su la cabeza del chico en su regazo, mientras ella solo se acomodaba en el sillón en el cual ambos estaban, una ultima mirada basto para que ella solo sonriera ampliamente mientras sus ojos se aclaraban, mostrando aquellos hermosos ojos rojos, con algo de timidez solo puso su mano izquierda en el pecho del chico sintiendo un latido calmado, logrando así que ella pudiese cerrar sus ojos.

-Descansa-Dijo Umbra en un hilo de voz apenas audible.-

/A la mañana siguiente./

-Me temo que las acciones en Applelouza, no resultaron como esperábamos mi reina…-Dijo un guardia de cristal quien portaba una libreta de anotaciones y justo atrás de el había un mapa de la zona- tras hacer nuestros reconocimientos, me temo que esta mas defendida que el resto de las ciudades… a lo sumo dos grupos de artilleros y cuatro batallones-Señalo los lugares donde se encontraban aquellos-

-Comprendo…-Miro el mapa- tenemos activos por a zona?-Pregunto Umbra observando al Guardia quien solo negó con la cabeza- Tuvimos que retirarlos debido a la cantidad de heridos y los fallecidos… pero creo que esto ultimo podría interesarle.-Dijo entregándole una carpeta-

Tras tomar la carpeta, miro curiosa su contenido, no era mas que un reporte escrito y dos fotografías, en las cuales se podía mirar a Una Hipogrifo.

-La princesa Skystar supongo…-Miro Umbra la foto detenidamente.-

-En efecto princesa… tras evitar que un grupo de suministros abasteciera Applelouza, logramos identificar a sus principales. Suponemos que La princesa Skystar esta ahí debido a nuestra anterior incursión por retener a su madre…-

-Mejor no nos pudo haber ido un grupo de 50 será suficiente-

-P-Pero mi reina.-Trato de oponerse pero ella le interrumpió.-

-Usted valla al frente con el resto de sus tropas solo ocupo esa cantidad… yo me ocupo de esto personalmente, no puedo dejarles este trabajo.-

-Como quiera mi Lady-Se inclinó levemente el guardia-

Tras haber terminado, Umbra salió de la tienda de campaña en la cual habían hecho esa reunión, al salir noto al chico humano, quien se encontraba con Flash.

-Después de recargar el mosquete, lo tomas de esta forma y… jalas el gatillo- Explico Flash al chico mientras le enseñaba como tomar el mosquete- Adelante, dispara-

Un estruendo parecido al de los relámpagos se escucho cuando el humano tiro del gatillo, haciendo que un fuego rojizo saliera del mosquete, logrando solo así darle a un muñeco de prueba a 20 metros alejado de ellos.

-El culatazo es mas fuerte que los rifles de copas.-Dijo el chico mirando el mosquete-

Para antes de que Flash dijera algo Umbra solo se acerco llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Al menos te decidiste a usar un arma?-Dijo Umbra viendo al chico con el mosquete.-

-Oh, no, tenia curiosidad, no todos los días ves un arma del siglo XVI.-Le entrego el mosquete a Flash- Además, nunca eh sido de los que usan armas. Lo mas cercano fueron guantes de boxeo…-Recordó un poco- con los cuales me noquearon 5 veces…-

-Algo nuevo majestad?-Hablo Flash mirando como un grupo de ponis se iban agrupando.-

-Nos vamos a AppleLouza.-Dijo con simpleza.-

-Es cierto… no eh comido manzanas.-se quedo pensante el chico- ahora que lo menciono, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí una… y vieras que soy muy adicto a ellas, quizás es bueno, suelo tener síndrome de abstinencia cuando no como seguido manzanas.-

-Regresando-Dijo Flash mirando a Umbra- ¿Cuando partimos?-

-Hoy mismo, dile a tu grupo que se prepare lo antes posible. Tomaremos el camino largo.-

Sin mas Flash se retiro del lugar dejando al Chico y a Umbra solos, salvo por los otros guardias que caminaban hacia diferente direcciones en las barracas.

-Escucha… esta vez yo preferiría mucho mas que te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese.-Hablo Umbra, logrando que el chico volteara a verla-

-¿Un área peligrosa supongo?-Umbra asintió ante esto,- ¿Podría... No se… al menos acompañarte al menos parte del camino?-

-No creo que sea lo mas conveniente… Mucho menos sabiendo que las princesas te quieren capturar.-

-¿Otro motivo mas para ir no crees?-Umbra quedo un tanto pensante- No es nada pero… la ultima vez que me dejaste con resguardo no salió del todo bien-Sonrió ligeramente el chico esperando que eso le funcionara-

-Tu numerito no te servirá esta vez-Se cruzó de brazos la Reina no muy convencida de lo que el chico quería.- solo que tu cuerpo pueda resistir mucho mas y quizás, resistir el ataque de barios disparos, quizás considere llevarte conmigo.-

\- O puedo volver a cantar hasta convencerte.-Sonrió divertido el chico mientras extendía sus brazos en una pose extraña para Umbra.-

-Si adelante hazlo, a los reclutas les vendría bien una canción de marcha.-Dijo mientras se retiraba- ¡Soldados, este chico les enseñara un par de notas antes de irnos!-

Todos los guardias solo voltearon a ver al chico, quien solo tenia una gota de sudor en su frente mientras miraba a Umbra alejarse de el.-¿Umbra no hablaras en serio verdad?-Trato de seguir a Umbra pero uno de los guardias lo detuvo, era bastante grande, de pelaje blanco, el de todos los guardias resaltaba por ser bastante mas musculoso que todos los demás, el llevaba una armadura mucho mas grande y pesada, cuando el chico volteo noto que era un Pegaso de alas bastante pequeñas, de crin y cola blancas al igual que su pelaje, de ojos rojizos- Dios…-

-Donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, garañón-Dijo Umbra antes de perderse entre los guardias-

-¡Solo era una broma Umbra!-Trato de ir tras ella pero los guardias le evitaban el paso-

-Yo no bromeo-Se despidió agitando su mano mientras se retiraba de ahí.-

Pese a sus intentos no logro salir de la multitud de guardias.

/Horas mas tarde/

-¿Ve conveniente dejar al chico ahí en el campamento?-Pregunto Flash acompañando a Umbra entre el desierto, mientras que atrás de ellos se encontraba un gran grupo de guardias imperiales, quienes junto a otros grupos de ponis que escoltaban artillería.-

-¿También estabas de acuerdo en traerlo aquí?-Miro extrañada a Flash- comienzo a preguntarme realmente quien es el que se preocupa…-Miro al frente- además… estará bien. Un régimen completo lo cuida, sería el colmo que lo atrapasen en su guardia.-

-Entiendo bien mi reina es solo que… estamos hablando de los Rainbow´s-Dijo preocupado Flash-

-Por muy buenos que sean, enfrentar a un régimen completo, es un suicidio incluso para ellos.

-Pero si hay posibilidad, ¿no?-Miro curioso a Umbra-

Las palabras dejaron pensando a Umbra por unos instantes, al mirar hacia el frente, noto el pueblo de Apple Louza, en el cual al poco tiempo una gran explosión ocurrió a escasos metros de donde Umbra y sus guardias estaban.

-Si tanto te preocupa acabemos rápido con esta resistencia y regresemos.-Tomo su espada de su cinto.-

-Si mi Lady-Alzo el vuelo junto a otros pegasos hacia el pueblo.-

/En el campamento/

Comenzaba a anochecer y lo que el chico quería hacer era al menos pasear por los alrededores, siendo que los guardias no le dejaban estar solo por ordenes de Umbra… un poni el cual era bastante musculoso el cual parecía ser algo amigable a pesar de su apariencia tosca y intimidante debido a su altura y cara de pocos amigos pero resulto ser agradable para el chico.

-Así que Bulk Biceps… ¿Te molesta si te digo Bulk?-

-No-Dijo el poni mientras seguía al chico, por el campamento militar.-

-Bulk, ¿es realmente necesario que me sigas?-El poni asintió muchas veces seguidas-

Umbra fue muy estricta al pedirme que te cuidase a como diera lugar.-Dijo poniéndose en pose firme.-

-Venga Bulk, evita esas "Formalidades" no tengo ningún rango militar… Al menos no en la vida real-

-Es demostrar respeto eh… ¿Civil?-Arqueo la ceja confundido al no saber de quien se trataba el chico.-

-Vale…-Miro los arboles repletos de nueve que estaban a lo lejos fuera del campamento.- ¿Umbra dijo que me cuidaras no es así?-

-¡Si!-Exclamo fuertemente-

-Y si yo quisiera ir únicamente, no se…-Señalo el bosque nevado- ir a mirar, tu me tendrías que seguir y así cumplirías la orden de Umbra.-

-Bueno… Si.-Confundido únicamente lo siguió.-

-Perfecto-Dijo dándole un leve golpecillo en el torso del semental- Andando.-Comenzó a caminar alejándose del campamento.-

-No creo que a la reina le agrade esto-Dijo inseguro.-

-¿Si no dices nada no tiene por qué saberlo no?

Con dudas en su cabeza únicamente "Obedeció" al chico, esperando que no sucediera nada malo… su andar era normal no había nada fuera de lo común, de hecho todo el lugar estaba mas calmado que de costumbre, la fauna del lugar estaba resguardándose del frio, su andar los llevo hasta un lago el cual estaba congelado pero, el chico le tenía una ligera idea, tomando una piedra de buen tamaño y lanzándola con fuerza contra el hielo del lago, para su sorpresa el hielo era bastante grueso. Pues ni siquiera se agrieto como para demostrar que estuviera algo débil.

-¿Que pretendes?-Hablo Bulk, mirando al chico quien comenzaba acercarse al lago congelado y tocándolo con su pie-

-La verdad nunca eh patinado en hielo… se que apenas es el primer día de invierno pero… Nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo sin usar patines con ruedas-Dijo divertido el chico dando un par de brincos en el hielo solo comprobando su resistencia-

Quizás el gusto no le duro mucho pues al poco tiempo se escucho un estruendo no muy lejos de donde estaban, al cabo de unos momentos notaron un humo negro proveniente del campo militar.

-Quédate aquí iré a ver qué pasa-Dijo Bulk mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el campamento.-

El chico únicamente se puso algo inquieto debido a lo que ocurría cercas de el, desobedeciendo lo que Bulk, se retiró del lugar con la intención de ir a un lugar seguro. Corriendo entre la maleza logro divisar un conjunto de árboles y maleza, los cuales a pesar de no tener hojas, estaban muy bien agrupados para evitar la visión, los minutos pasaban y las cosas no parecían mejorar, los estruendos eran cada vez mas seguidos, y mas cercas de el. Tentado a irse de ahí decidió quedarse en ese lugar, pero el sonido de maleza y ramas lo hizo estar alerta y comenzar a alejarse del lugar, no tenía intención de averiguar de quien se trataba, solo se preocupaba por estar sano y salvo. Mas sin embargo, tras girar en un punto en concreto. Termino chocando con algo o mas bien con alguien y solo ambos pudieron dar un ligero gemido de dolor. "Auch" se escucho de ambos.

Cuando el chico pudo divisar de quien se trataba, pudo mirar con atención a una chica de aspecto similar a los grifos pero en cierta forma Equina, tenia una apariencia de un águila, pero como se menciono, era en parte equina, ya que sus patas eran de pesuñas, su crin curiosamente era conformado por una pluma muy larga y cabello largo, ambos de colores azules, su cola la conformaban 3 plumas muy alargadas, su boca consistía en un pico, de ave, en su espalda tenia un par de alas mucho mas grande que la de los pegasos comunes, las orejas de este ser eran mucho mas grandes y un poco emplumadas, ojos de un color azul cielo, de cuerpo muy delgado y a pesar de estar bastante acuerpada, era una chica eso el humano no podía negarlo. Pero…

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?-Dijo la chica alejándose un poco mientras miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo.-

-N-No Aquí la pregunta es quien eres tu.-Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie tan rápido como podía.-Ustedes provocaron lo de allá?-Dijo señalando el chico a las cortinas de humo que se miraban muy a lo lejos de donde estaban.-

-N-No fue mi culpa-Dijo asustada- Umbra nos ataco y me pidieron que me fuera de aquí…-Se cubrió con sus garras-N-No me lastimes por favor.-

Con extrañeza el chico solo pregunto un tanto confundido.-¿Por qué te haría daño?-

-¿T-Tu… uno de los soldados de Umbra?-Trato de mirar al chico.-

-Bueno…-Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.- eso aun lo tengo a discusión.-Se acerco a la Hipogrifo pero esta solo se alejo mas hasta que un árbol bloqueo su retroceso.-

-Venga.-Extendió su mano- si te das prisa puede y no te encuentren.-

No muy convencida la Hipogrifo, tomo la mano del chico para poder estar de pie.

-No eres como el resto…-Dijo la Hipogrifo mirando al chico.- Pero creo que tu tampoco deberías estar aquí.-Advirtió mirando hacia atrás mientras sus orejas se movían hacia una dirección en concreto.-

-¿Y porque no?-

-¡Imbécil de porquería al fin te tengo!-

Para cuando se dio cuenta una yegua de pelaje azul cayo encima del humano quien únicamente comenzó a forcejear contra su opresor quien demostró ser la Pegaso de crin multicolor, cuando el chico miro a su alrededor, noto a las otras ponis, ambas terrestres, una de pelaje gris y otra de pelaje rosa, ambas con una mirada seria y de muy pocos amigos y una ultima poni quien solo se acerco.

-Sigo sin creer que haigas sido tu quien me venció aquella vez.-

La voz era reconocible, el ya la había escuchado antes y no podría olvidarla aunque el quisiera, cuando el miro de quien se trataba, era aquella unicornio de cuerno roto y la cicatriz en su ojo derecho, de forma agresiva Rainbow puso de pie al humano para ponerlo frente a Fizzdlepop quien solo miro al humano de pies a cabeza.

-Has causado muchos problemas… primero en Ponihattan, luego en el imperio… dicen que la tercera es la vencida, yo supongo que si.-Miro al grupo- Vámonos, pongamos a la princesa Skystar a salvo y llevemos a este idiota con las princesas.-

Cuando iban a retirarse, un proyectil cayo en el lago haciendo que una gran cantidad de hielo y agua helada salpicara por todos lados incluyendo al grupo, el cual solo se cubrió levemente. Mas sin embargo súbitamente una gran hidra salió del lago gritando furiosa mientras 3 de las cabezas miraban al grupo, el cual tanto las ponis terrestres como la unicornio y la Pegaso desenfundaron espadas. Esto solo provoco que la Hidra rugiera con fuerza, logrando así que las otras dos cabezas pusieran atención a sus contrincantes.

-Mejor… bajenlas.-Dijo el chico en voz baja, pero todas y cada una de las ponis solo miraron con desacuerdo al humano- Era… una opción.-Dijo preocupado.-

FIN DEL CAP.


	11. No saber corresponder

Nunca se me ah dado correr del peligro, la ultima vez que lo hice casi quedo encerrado en un edificio en llamas… este mundo cada vez es mas extraño, nunca eh tenido problemas con adaptarme, pero el ver que aquí también existen Hidras, me asusta y mas el hecho si es de las que les cortas la cabeza salen otras dos, eso es lo que me da miedo en realidad. Yo junto a mis "Captores" solo mirábamos a la Hidra, quien no parecía tener una buena intención cada una de sus extremidades que eran sus cabezas, nos miraron detenidamente como esperando a que nosotros hiciéramos algún movimiento en falso. Miraba de reojo a mis captores, ellos al igual que yo se notaba cierta intimidación por parte de la hidra, quizás lo que iba a hacer seria muy estúpido y dependía mucho de la suerte. No soy precisamente el deportista mas grande, quizás entraría en el promedio común, lo único que me podría detener seria la Pegaso azul que tengo de lado.

Las ponis comenzaron a hacer movimientos lentos dando pasos hacia atrás, la Hidra notaba esto y sus cabezas comenzaron a bajar también lentamente, mientras trataba de salir del lago pero los bloques gigantesco de hielo le bloqueaban el paso por lo cual solo podía acercarse con sus cuellos los cuales por cierto eran bastante largos.  
Al sentir que la Pegaso me tomo fuertemente del brazo, intente tomar aire y cometer la mas grande locura de mi vida… quizás la pregunta que hacía "Saw" me daba algo de ánimos "Vivir o morir tu decides"… cuando la Pegaso azul me puso la mano en el brazo, con el dolor que mi moral y orgullo me daban por golpear a una chica, le golpee bruscamente en el brazo y le di un puñetazo en el rostro y comencé a correr hacia la Hidra la cual, al igual que las ponis que me intentaron detener, se miró extrañada por un momento pero se incorporó y sus cabezas bajaron rápidamente con la intención de comerme, al caer sobre el hielo del lago comencé a hacer fricción con mis pies como si fuesen patines, la verdad es que se me da muy bien, no era skeeter, pero si sabía andar muy bien en patines, cuando voltee hacia atrás la Pegaso ya había también tomado valor y dirigirse hacia a mi ignorando la amenaza de la Hidra, sin embargo antes de que ella se me acercara una de las cabezas intercepto a la Pegaso cortándole el paso abruptamente.

Yo por mi parte trataba con una cabeza la cual se estiraba mucho mas de la cuenta para alcanzarme, cuando esta estaba a nada de dar un fuerte mordisco, ella no me alcanzo puesto que se le había terminado "el tramo" por así decirlo, sonreí victorioso mientras solo miraba como ellas comenzaban a pelear contra la hidra, pero no me duro mucho el gusto cuando note un fuerte choque eléctrico el cual electrocuto a la Hidra, quien poco después de haber recibido el impacto comenzó a caer nuevamente dentro del lago, mientras sacaba humo por el choque eléctrico.

Salí del lago corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con la intención de acercarme al campamento, me negaba a voltear hacia atrás y quizás lo que hizo que volteara fue una explosión eléctrica a un lado mío, comenzaba como una esfera y luego se expandía en una explosión extraña de colores diferentes, cuando mire hacia el frente alcance a notar un régimen de militares imperiales los cuales junto a Bulk, parecían andar buscándome. Extendí mis manos tratando de llamar su atención y lo conseguí pues al poco tiempo estos comenzaron a correr y para mi buena suerte mis "Perseguidores" solo se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, cuando Bulk me tubo a su alcance solo se inclinó levemente para corroborar que no estuviera herido, y para mi buena suerte no lo estaba, quizás un par de rasguños por las ramas que explotaban cuando corría de aquellas explosiones, pero fuera de eso nada grave.

-Si Umbra se entera de esto me degrada a soldado raso.-Dijo Bulk preocupado mientras suspiraba estresado.-

-Descuida-Puse una mano encima de su hombro, hice un ademan sobre mi labio dándole a entender que no le diría yo nada.-Si tu no hablas de mi idea yo no diré nada de esto.-Extendí mi brazo con el puño apretado esperando que el entendiera lo que intentaba darle a entender y funciono, choco su puño con el mío mientras mostraba una sonrisa mas calmada.

-Vale. Regresemos-Miro a sus compañeros- Peinen la zona, no quiero mas moros en la costa-

El resto de los militares afirmaron fuertemente mientras se dividían en grupos de 5, Bulk me llevo de nuevo al campamento, el cual para mala suerte estaba algo destruido, parte de las tiendas de campaña estaban en llamas, y los pocos médicos que había en el lugar atendían a los heridos, un poco mas a las orillas del campamento estaba la tienda de Umbra, se notaba la diferencia de las demás, al ser la mas grande que el resto.

-Permanece aquí, cualquier cosa avísame estaré ayudando a los heridos y encargándome de los prisioneros.-Dijo mientras abría la tienda de para que entrara.-

-Esta bien… Oye Bulk.-Le detuve antes de que se retirara.- Gracias.

-Estoy para servir.-Sonrió amigable antes de retirarse.-

Yo la verdad… desde que he llegado a este mundo, le he tomado cierto aprecio a los que me rodean… quizás por el hecho de que siempre he sido de las personas que se preocupan por las demás, o quizás porque le pongo demasiada importancia a todo, pero estoy seguro que a los pocos que eh conocido. Han sido unas buenas personas… Incluso pudo admitir que Umbra es alguien buena y considerada… Bueno… a su manera.

-Bueno-Tomo asiento al borde de la cama- que mas me queda… Pudo haber sido peor.-Miro sus manos- Aun me tiemblan… Dios-Se llevo una mano al rostro-Pude haber muerto…-

No estaba furioso, pero si me sentía deprimido, pensar que por una mala decisión o un solo error, tu vida se acaba en un instante, te pone a pensar si realmente lo que haces vale la pena yo… por mi parte se que si. Desde que llegue aquí, a pesar de no tener siempre un buen día, me alegro de estar aquí. Quizás en casa… seguiría la misma rutina, despertar, prepararme para ir a la universidad, estudiar, salir, hacer mi trabajo de medio turno y regresar a casa a seguir estudiando y luego dormir y repetir… Creo que… este cambio fue mejor yo… ya no sentía que estaba vivo en mi mundo. Todos seguimos reglas que la misma sociedad impuso, somos monótonos y aburridos. Solo nos preocupamos por el dinero y si tenemos eso resuelto, se te abren muchas puertas pero aun así… ni por todo el dinero del mundo regresaría a casa.

De hecho dudo mucho si quiera que mis padres se pregunten por mi… mis amigos… claro, ellos serian los únicos a quienes realmente les importaba. Quizás por el hecho de que siempre salíamos y pasábamos mucho tiempo en los bares antros. Pero no mis padres, desde que me mude a la ciudad para la universidad, ellos se olvidaron de que existo, la universidad la pagaba gracias a una beca y el dinero que juntaba del trabajo de medio tiempo me rendía para pagar un departamento y con lo que me sobraba pagaba la comida lo demás… Quizás y lo único que extraño de mi mundo en cierta forma es la contaminación, tanto aire puro me esta quemando mis pulmones.

/Tarde por la noche Narración en tercera persona/

-¿Enserio creíste que pasaría por alto el hecho que convencieras a Bulk para que salieras fuera de la seguridad del campamento?-Hablo Umbra quien tenia una mirada seria, mientras estaba de pie frente al humano con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Quién te conto tal mentira?-Fingió inocencia mientras ponía una mano en su pecho-

-Aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué no puedes hacer caso a lo que quiero?-

-¿Me raptaron o no me raptaron?, No me raptaron, además fue una buena experiencia, al menos pude mirar a una Hidra en todo su esplendor.-Tomo asiento en una silla frente a una mesa de trabajo de la tienda de Umbra-

-¿Tienes en cuenta que de haberte capturado, habrían rodado cabezas?-Miro al humano quien solo, mostro un rostro de disgusto por ese comentario.- No me gusta que no cumplan con los encargos que hago. Y eso lo tienes bien en claro. Por tu idiotez habría hecho que Bulk pagara por ello.-

-Vale, bien, comprendo que fui yo quien le incito a hacerlo… Pero tampoco es para que te desquitaras con el de esa forma y lo sabes, mucho menos para demostrar lo que ya todos saben de ti Umbra.-Se puso de pie algo fastidiado.-

-No me gusta tu tono de voz potrillo.-Dijo Umbra con algo de rudeza en sus palabras- Poco te debería de importar como me vean los demás.-Encaro al chico poniéndose frente a el mientras que sus ojos solo mostraban aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura, tratando de intimidar al chico- ¡Un bledo debería importarte si quiera lo que los demás piensan o creen saber de mi!

-¡A mi me importa mucho!-(No se la verdad de donde me salió voz y… valor para encararla) Pensó el chico tratando de hacerle frente- ¡No sabes la lástima que me das por el hecho de que todos te miren con miedo y no con respeto como deberían de tratarte por ser una reina!-

-¡No te per!…-No termino si quiera la frase cuando el chico la volvió a interrumpir-

-¡Me lo permitas o no, te seguiré hablando hasta que escuches!, Poco me importa que tengas magia y me lastimes como ya lo haz hecho, ¿alguna vez notaste la diferencia de cómo te veo yo y como te ven los demás?-Umbra no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño muy molesta- soy el menos indicado para hablarte de esto… bien dicen que amigos verdaderos con una mano y me sobran dedos-Dijo moviendo frente a el su mano derecha y moviendo sus dedos- pero cuando las personas te ven con miedo, son mucho mas cerradas y solo se preocupan por cumplir las normas y condiciones que tu impones, por el hecho de no quedarte mal… en cambio…-Llevo su mano al rostro de Umbra, puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda para que ella volteara a verle- Si lo hicieran con respeto, no solo cumplirían tus normas, condiciones y peticiones… Si no que también harían lo imposible para lograrlo, y eso fue lo que paso en muchas veces que eh estado aquí contigo y lo eh notado… No te pido que olvides tu cometido, me quedo muy en claro que eso lo haras así este en tu contra o a tu lado.-Suspiro cansado el chico-Yo no te miro con miedo. Al principio lo hacia mucho, porque me lastimabas y a toda costa trataba de evitarte. Pero…-Llevo una mano a su pecho- Cuando pude notar lo amable que puedes llegar a comportarte y tener empatía por los demás. Fue lo que hizo que te diera la oportunidad de conocerte un poco mejor, quizás solo era cuestión de entenderte y comprender un poco.-

-Claro que no, tú al igual que el resto me tiene miedo.-Aparto la mano del humano de su rostro-

-Por supuesto que no, y yo ya te lo he demostrado que no es cierto… lo que me dijiste no fue porque estuvieras enojada conmigo, si no que estabas preocupada de que algo me pasara.-Sonrió amigable- y eso habla mucho de ti Umbra. Es por eso que yo te veo con respeto y… hasta algo mas.-

Los ojos de Umbra mostraron cierto asombra al decir esas ultimas palabras.

-Para este punto pienso que tu crees que solo quiero estar contigo por conveniencia, pero…-Sonrió- Cuando recuerdo todo lo que haz hecho por mi Umbra. Me das mas razones para seguir adelante con la única intención de al menos ayudarte un poco y quizás agradecértelo, de alguna manera Umbra.-

Umbra solo se calmó un poco, haciendo que aquel fulgor que había en sus ojos desapareciera, dejando ver sus ojos con mejor claridad, cuando levanto la mirada para ver al chico, Umbra se le acerco de manera tímida, llevando una de sus manos hacia el rostro del chico, tanto el como ella se fueron acercando muy lentamente, ambos no podían estar mas perdidos el uno del otro pero… a escasos centímetros de que ambos pudieran unirse en un suave beso. Umbra solo bajo la mirada mientras volteaba a otro lado cortando el beso que estaban a punto de darse.

-Vete por favor…-Dijo Umbra en un Hilo de voz algo quebrada-

-Umbra.-Dijo preocupado el chico tratando de verla pero ella solo volvió a desviar la mirada, pero de una manera cortante.-Vale… comprendo. Es… Normal, eres… Una Poni… yo… Un humano-Dijo el humano triste mientras salía de la tienda de Umbra-

Cuando el Humano salió de la tienda, Umbra solo se llevo una mano a su rostro, mientras un sentimiento fuerte golpeaba su pecho, Umbra termino quebrando en un llanto silencioso, mientras llevaba su otra mano a su pecho como si tratase de calmar algún dolor fuerte.

/Costas Ecuestres del Noroeste/

-Podría ir… pero ¿ve muy necesario que lo tome como prioridad?-Pregunto Shining Amor a Celestia-

-Si, en cualquier caso, debemos preocuparnos mas por ese Humano, que otra cosa. El que tenga a los dragones le da una ventaja mucho mayor, y si tiene a ese Humano, es muy posible que tenga la guerra ganada si el accede a ayudarle.-Hablo Celestia quien junto a su hermana, señalaba el punto de encuentro- el grupo Rainbow´s te encontrara en esta zona, de ahí en mas solo preocúpense por capturarlo, vivo.-Aclaro de ultimo Celestia-

-De acuerdo.-Asintió levemente- Pero no puedo asegurar que todo el grupo de los Rainbow´s salga ileso.-

-Lo entendemos-Hablo Luna- es por ese que un grupo de simuladores te acompañara, servirán de cebo, para que ustedes puedan pasar con mayor facilidad…-Miro el mapa- si todo sale bien, las bajas serán minimas, y quizás solo sean heridos.-

-Bien… entonces partiré de inmediato-

Una vez dicho esto Shining salió de la sala de estrategia, casi de inmediato cuando el salió, noto que Cadence caminaba hacia esa misma sala, cuando ambos chocaron miradas, Cadence solo pudo darse cuenta de cierta forma de "Lo obvio"

-¿Te iras?-Dijo preocupada la Alicornio Rosa, a lo cual Shining solo asintió algo desanimado.-

-Me temo que si, iba justo a verte.-Sonrió levemente- ¿te sientes mejor?-Pregunto mirando con mas atención a Cadence-

-El dolor hace horas que se fue, tu por otro lado… no pareces del todo conforme ¿o si?-Dijo Cadence notando el rostro de preocupación de Shining-

-Es solo lo de siempre, una misión arriesgada para darnos algo de "Ventaja" si así se le puede llamar a lo que voy a hacer.-Comenzó a caminar, Cadence le siguió casi de inmediato-

-Procura cuídate, ¿Vale?-Miro A Shining-

-Lo hare… tu por otro lado-Detuvo su andar para tomarla de las manos-Espero y puedas esperar un poco mas por mi… intentare no tardar esta vez-

-Eso espero, que me dejaras plantada en Canterlot no fue algo que te perdone tan fácilmente.-Sonrió divertida-

-No me recuerdes ese día… Vastante tuve con saber que te tenía en las mazmorras-

-¡Señor Armor!-Se escucho un guardia quien venia acompañado de dos simuladores y 4 pegasos- Debemos irnos el tren lo espera para llevarnos lo mas cercas posible del área.-

-Cuídate Amor-Dijo Cadence plantándole un beso en los labios.-

-Lo hare-Correspondió al beso de la Alicornio- Intentare venir lo antes posible.-

/HORAS DESPUES, Zona montañosa/

Los caminos entre las montañas era rocoso y algo lento, un pequeño grupo se encaminaba entre aquella zona, animales como venados y cabras se miraban rondando por esos lugares, poco o nada importaba para este punto puesto que entre Umbra y el Humano, había una separación notoria, Umbra iba al frente con lo que parecían ser los superiores y lideres mientras que el chico se encontraba en la zona media trasera, solo caminando al lado de Bulk y Flash quienes únicamente serviría como Guardias para el chico quien únicamente disfrutaba de la vista de aquel lugar montañoso, algunas piedra suelta caía de vez en cuando por la columna de piedra, llamando la atención de algunos guardias los cuales únicamente los que llevaban los Arcabuces apuntaban por cuestiones de precauciones.

-Sabes hay inviernos mas frios-Hablo Flash tratando de romper el hielo de aquel silencioso lugar en el cual solamente se escuchaban los pasos de los cascos de los ponis-

-Si, a pesar de estar por este lado de Equestria, no es tan frio como el norte.-Afirmo Bulk quien entendió la intención de Flash-

-Una vez fue a las montañas de Nevada…-Hablo el chico sin muchas ganas-El lugar parecía una tundra, habíamos ido para esquiar, pero al final lo cancelamos por una ventisca que duro 3 días enteros, al quedarnos solo dos días de nuestra visita por ese lugar, decidimos usarlo para alpinismo, grande fue nuestra sorpresa que al tener 4 horas escalando una de las montañas. Una tormenta mas nos embosco a medio camino, y tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva con comida para apenas día y medio… fue divertido porque cuando nos dimos cuenta a solo 5 minutos mas de escalada había una choza la cual servía a los alpinistas.-Sonrió levemente el chico recordando un poco lo ocurrido, poco después miro a Flash- ¿recuerdas algo antes de que empezara todo esto?-

-¿Antes de que se desatara la guerra?-Pregunto Flash antes de contestarle a lo que el chico solo asintió- Bueno… yo ya era parte de la guardia imperial así que no tuve muchas opciones, así que solo acepte lo que tenía que hacer como capitán de la guardia imperial. Poco después… los que estaban de acuerdo con los ideales de Umbra y Las princesas se separaron, una gran parte apoyo a las princesas pero otra parte apoyo a Umbra y eso basto para que ambos bandos estuvieran de cierta forma… emparejados en tropas, pero…-Su mirada se desvió levemente mirando hacia arriba- Umbra tomaba esto muy enserio y ella a diferencia de las princesas tomaba lugar en primera línea, y bueno… otra parte que apoyaba a las princesas optaron por apoyar a Umbra debido a que avanzaba mucho más que las princesas.-

-Comprendo… Sabes… solo espero que esto no termine peor de como empezó.-

-¿Porque lo dices?-Dijo Bulk algo confundido-

-Experiencia, no mía… si no nuestra.-

No le dieron mucha importancia a eso ultimo, solo dedujeron lo obvio, el avance seguía por una pendiente de un lado y un muro de piedra del otro, había un paso justo por en medio, en hilera india todos pasaron por el lugar teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal el lugar, pese a que tanto Umbra como el chico no chocaban miradas en ningún momento, ella al pasar por ese lugar miro con algo de preocupación al chico esperando que al menos fuera con cuidado, pero al voltear solo miro al chico quien solo iba casi pegado a la pared.

-¿Porque vas así?-Pregunto Flash quien caminaba de manera calmada por el filo de la pendiente-

-Me aseguro de no caer, a diferencia de ustedes dos no tengo alas para volar-Señalo su espalda en la cual efectivamente el carecía de alas-

-Te atraparemos si caes, no es mas que una caída de 40 metros-Dijo Flash animándolo a continuar- Si hacías alpinismo porque no hacer esto?-

-Porque ahí estaba asegurado con una correa que aguantaba doscientos kilos de peso, para evitar mi caída, y aquí no…-Seguía pegado a la pared, caminando a su ritmo.- si cuatro metros me rompen las piernas siete me matan ahora cuarenta?-Miro hacia abajo y vio las piedras afiladas del fondo- No quiero terminar ahí.

Algunos de los guardias ya habían llegado al otro lado del acantilado, solo esperaban a que todos llegaran, para seguir en grupo, pese a que todos avanzaban de manera "Normal" el chico seguía pegado al muro pero con el andar un poco rápido para no atrasar la línea tras de el, al voltear hacia abajo solo noto un bulto azul y amarillo.

-Que chistoso una roca con cola-Su comentario era alto cuando los guardias tras el voltearon hacia abajo también notaron aquellos bultos coloridos, uno de los guardias que llevaba en su cuello un silbato, lo utilizo a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los que ya habían terminado de pasar por aquella pendiente, casi inmediatamente después de haber usado el silbato, de aquel lugar salieron volando varios pegasos de armaduras muy distintas a las de la guardia imperial, al menos el chico reconocía a un Pegaso.- ¿No tienes a alguien mas con quien jugar?-Dijo fastidiado el chico mientras miraba a la poni volando frente a el-

/Opcional pueden poner el soundtrack de Unreal Tournament Robot Factory/

No paso mucho antes de que los mosquetes de los que estaban del otro lado del acantilado se escucharan para auxiliar a los que aun no cruzaban, los pocos pegasos que aun no habían pasado habían entablado pelea con los pegasos frente a ellos, solo dejando a los terrenales de cristal y los unicornios ahí, uno de estos unicornios solo apresuro al chico, quien trato de acelerar su paso, dos de los unicornios que tenia a un lado utilizaron su magia para al menos intentar alejar a los pegasos que se le acercaban, pero al estar en desventaja por la zona en la cual se encontraban algunos de aquellos "Rebeldes" tomaban a los terrestres y unicornios para dejarlos caer al vacío.

Con el ruido de los mosquetes, algunas piedras comenzaron a desprenderse de la cima, golpeando a algunos pegasos que peleaban, ya sea noqueandolos o sin poder el peso de la piedra para poder volar, el chico volvió a apegarse al muro, y le incito a todos los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Umbra por otro lado estaba esperando a que el chico pasara por aquel lugar, sin embargo los guardias que estaban detrás de Umbra le pedían que se alejara por el desprendimiento de las rocas, las cuales aun continuaban cayendo, sin embargo ella aun se mantenía en el lugar esperando a que todos terminaran de cruzar a pesar de la ayuda de los pocos pegasos que tenían y los usuarios de Mosquete que habían cruzado.

-¿¡Date prisa!?-Grito Umbra apresurando al chico-

-¿¡Crees que es fácil!?-Alzo la mirada igual de enojado-

Apenas decir esto un grupo de rocas cayeron al lado del chico las cuales solo rompieron el equilibrio de este, haciendo que cayera no sin antes sujetarse de la pendiente, un poni cristalino intento auxiliarle pero penas hacerlo un Pegaso rebelde lo tomo para hacerle lo mismo que a los demás, Umbra por su parte comenzó a adentrarse nuevamente entre aquel angosto lugar, estaba a nada de utilizar su magia de no ser por recordar que el es bastante sensible a la magia, sin mencionar que esta lo puede llegar a lastimar.

Cuando Umbra se acerco lo suficiente lo iba a tomar de los brazos para subirlo, una roca cayo sobre el chico tumbándolo hacia el vacío, no sin antes que un bulto amarillo lo tomara en brazos, volando a escasos metros de Umbra una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola de colores naranjas fuerte y claro y ojos dorados cargaba al chico el cual sangraba de la cabeza por el golpe recibido, Umbra estaba a nada de utilizar su magia para agredir a aquella Pegaso para que lo soltase pero seria también agredir al chico, quien para su mala fortuna había perdido el conocimiento debido al golpe.

-¡Si sabes lo que te conviene suéltalo!-Ordeno Umbra a la Pegaso quien solo negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa marcaba lo obvio, dándose media vuelta la Pegaso salió del lugar Tanto Flash como Bulk intentaron seguirle pero, eran detenidos por el resto de los rebeldes, los ojos de Umbra solo se encendieron en aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura marcando su enojo.

Cuando la Pegaso se retiraba con el chico, los pocos rebeldes que se habían quedado solo pudieron presenciar como un aura oscura rodeaba a la misma Reina, algo que lleno de cierto miedo fue ver que un humo obscuro comenzaba a hacerse presente en todo el lugar, los pocos pegasos rebeldes intentaron salir del área pero entre aquel humo negro, unos relámpagos carmesí se hacían presentes, dejando ver la silueta de los pegasos los cuales eran golpeados por estos relámpagos, haciendo que cayeran al vacío. La Pegaso que cargaba al humano solo apresuro su paso, para alejarse de aquel peligroso lugar. Solo una cantidad muy mínima de los pegasos rebeldes alcanzaron a salir de aquel lugar, de los cuales se encontraba aquella Pegaso azul.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y la Rainbow se acercara a la Pegaso amarilla dijo.

-Veo que no pierdes el toque Spitfire-Dijo Rainbow volando al lado de ella-

-Solo fue una lesión en una ala…-Miro a la Pegaso azul- Tu por otro lado estoy mas que sorprendida, no has perdido la velocidad con la prótesis mecánica que te hicieron…-Miro hacia atrás y vio a los pocos pegasos que los acompañaban- ¿Cuántos quedan?-

-Perdimos a treinta y seis… espero y este idiota valga tanto como para que las princesas lo quisieran vivo.-Dijo algo enfadada la Pegaso azul mirando al chico-

-Bueno, que enviaran al estratega del capitán Armor, supongo que lo vale… aunque desde un principio sabíamos que no todos volveríamos.-Miro hacia tras y solo vio como aquella nube de humo negro invadía todo el lugar de las montañas.- ¿Que le ocurrió a los demás al estar ahí adentro?-

La Pegaso azul solo mostro su brazo el cual sangraba desde el hombro hasta las manos-No es una sensación muy gratificante.-

Suspiro de manera pesada la Pegaso amarilla-Tu… ¿crees en lo que hacen los humanos?-

-Ver para creer supongo… se dice que le gano a la Mayor Fizzdlepop, creo que puede que tengan algo de verdad esas leyendas.-

-Vale regresemos entonces… que después de esto no podremos entrar nuevamente a la acción sin nuevos reclutas. Solo quedamos 15 sin contar al grupo terrenal.-

FIN DEL CAP

Fue corto, pero de momento era todo intentare que sea un poco mas largo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y de todo corazón gracias por leerla. Pero la verdad es que… je… eh intentado al menos hacer lo mejor que puedo con esta historia. v -.- d


	12. Entre dos bandos Primera parte

Los días de frio aun seguían, incluso aun peor que su inicio, el invierno azotaba con fuerza todo el territorio Ecuestre, la zona donde se encontraba el chico, era una ciudadela, curiosamente fortificada por un muro que rodeaba toda la ciudad, en la cual, torres eran vigiladas por pegasos y vigías, la ciudad parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, estaba un poco sobrepoblada y había bastantes ponis atareados por las calles, muchos de ellos cargando desde comida y armamento, como Medicinas y heridos, parecía como estar en las ultimas aquella cuidad, los pocos ponis que quedaban por las calles, intentaban animar a los otros para seguir a pesar de tener mucho en contra. La comida era repartida por la guardia Real de las princesas.

Pese a que todos estaban caídos de moral, intentaban sonreír aun estando en las peores condiciones, los potrillos que caminaban, solo gritaban y sonreían mientras se divertían, ellos no estaban del todo conscientes del peligro que había saliendo de los muros, ellos solo se preocupaban de lo que ocurría en ese momento y si se divertían lo seguirían haciendo.

Había un castillo de toque medieval justo en medio de la ciudadela, este no era igual que el de Canterlot, pero mantenía un tamaño grande y un poco mas fortificado en cuanto a lo que se trataba de seguridad… había una serie de túneles, los cuales comenzaban por una puerta que daba a una zona subterránea del castillo, en la cual se encargaban de meter a los presos, eran las mazmorras, a diferencia de las mazmorras del imperio, estas eran un poco mas angostas, las celdas consistían en apenas un lugar de 6x6 metros cuadrados, era como ver las celdas del mundo humano.

En una de esas celdas, se encontraba un humano, el cual estaba recostado en el frio piso, la sangre que tenia en su rostro estaba seca, su herida apenas y andaba cicatrizando, de manera acelerada, el sabia del porque… pero al mirar su alrededor solo pudo suspirar algo cansado. Cuando movió sus pies para ponerse de pie, escucho como si fuesen cadenas… Con la escasa luz que brindaban las antorchas a medio acabar, pudo notar un grillete en su pie derecho el cual partía desde una cadena que estaba afianzada al mismo suelo.

El frio del lugar hizo que el chico temblara de frio en el lugar, esto eventualmente hizo que recuperara un poco su consciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando el chico pudo mirar con un poco mas de atención el lugar, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, al hacerlo sintió algo extraño, al pasar sus manos lentamente sentía algo ahí en su frente, debido a la poca luz no podía saber que era con exactitud, era algo áspero, decidió de momento no darle mucha importancia debido a que eso no le causaba ningún tipo de dolor.

Sus movimientos eran limitados debido a las cadenas que llevaba puestas… lo único que pudo hacer al tomar las cadenas con sus manos, fue dejar salir un largo suspiro, no había mas que solo el constante goteo del agua que venia del techo, cayendo hacia un pequeño charco de agua, no había nada, estaba completamente solo en ese lugar.

-Umbra…-Murmuro el chico mientras se abrazaba a si mismo para al menos mantener un poco el calor en su cuerpo-

/Cercas de la zona montañosa, alejados del lugar de donde había ocurrido el ataque/

Los guardias imperiales llevaba casi a rastras a los pocos rebeldes vivos, el resto de ellos se habían dejado en el lugar esperando que los lobos de madera, las hidras o las Manticora se los comieran. Al menos para los que ya estaban no les esperaba nada… sin embargo a los pocos que aun quedaban vivos…

-Escúchame bien… Con tu "Amiguita" fui muy buena poni.-Dijo Umbra tomando del cuello a uno de los rebeldes, y señalando a una yegua la cual tenia una lanza en su pecho. Estaba muerta y este rebelde ya lloraba de miedo al ver los ojos de Umbra- Pero a ti solo te daré una mísera oportunidad para que me digas a donde lo llevaron.-

-D-Desconozco el lugar, solo seguíamos las órdenes de atacar en ese lugar.-

Umbra no muy contenta con su respuesta, utilizando su magia levito al rebelde, a dos metros frente a el, y tomo la primera arma que había cercas, una pequeña daga la tomo con su mano izquierda, a pesar de las constantes suplicas del poni, Umbra hizo caso omiso, pero lo único que la detuvo fue que el Capitán Flash llamo su atención justo antes de que Umbra clavara el cuchillo al poni.

-Mi reina, tenemos noticias.-

-Habla, estoy ocupada con este grupo de cobardes.-Miro de reojo a Flash esperando únicamente escuchar buenas noticias-

-Pese a todo, a unos kilómetros de aquí, encontramos a un grupo que escoltaba a la princesa Skystar, se intercepto y ahora están bajo nuestro resguardo-

-Bien-Bajo al poni al suelo dejando de usar su magia para voltear a ver a Flash- ¿Donde esta ahora?-

-Al igual que ellos, no saben a donde fue llevado pero… puede que la princesa Skystar sepa algo, esta en la siguiente poblado a 30 minutos de nuestra posición mi reina.-

-Entonces vámonos y infórmale de mi llegada a la sargento Moon Dancer.-Comenzó a caminar entre sus guardias-

-¿Y que hacemos con los prisioneros Mi lady?-Hablo Flash mirando un poco de desconfianza a Umbra por la decisión que pudiese tomar.-

Umbra estaba a anda de soltar sus primeras palabras… Pero… El solo hecho de recordar la moral que el humano siempre llevaba consigo le hacía dudar incluso a si misma de lo que ella quería hacer con esos Rebeldes. Sin embargo aquel fulgor de sus ojos no le permitió ningún recuerdo como ese, y acto seguido solo aparto la mirada mientras decía lo siguiente.

-Hoy no existe la palabra prisionero capitán Flash… Solo muertos.-

Los rebeldes solo se quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras de Umbra, un grupo de guardias imperiales que cargaban consigo mosquetes, se posicionaron frente a los rebeldes, quienes a pesar de las constantes suplicas, estas fueron ignoradas por la Reina, quien dedico un poco de atención, para ver como sus guardias ejecutaban a los rebeldes con sus armas.

El la voz de todos ellos fue callada cuando los mosquetes dispararon, el sonido recorrió todo el frio lugar, la nieve se tiño de rojo, con la sangre de aquellos rebelde. Umbra solo tenia la única intención de hablar con una sola "Persona" o "Poni" y no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

/Mazmorra de la ciudadela/

Los pasos constantes entre los pasillos informaban a los pocos que estaban en las mazmorras, algunos solo se asomaban entre los barrotes para saber de quien era el que iba por el lugar. Debido a la poca luz no era fácil identificar de quien se trataba, al final del pasillo, se abrieron unas puertas de madera con barrotes, las cuales llevaba a un piso aun mas abajo, apenas cruzo por esa puerta las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse por ese lugar, dejando ver solo a si otro pasillo largo y húmedo, el goteo constante de agua era casi lo único que se escuchaba, con cada paso que daba, el sonido del fuego por las antorchas que se encendían era mas audible, al final una puerta de metal… Una puerta de metal la cual parecía necesitar llave, pues apenas llego. El sonido de una puerta rechinando comenzó a escucharse. Al abrirse la puerta, la luz de las antorchas iluminó un poco el interior de ese oscuro lugar, pudo verse a un humano recostado en el piso, con lo que parecía ser sangre seca en su cabeza y brazos.

-Que bueno que te encuentras bien…-La voz de Cadence llamo la atención del chico, quien con apenas algo de esfuerzo pudo notar su silueta entre la poca luz que le brindaban las antorchas del exterior.- ¿No estas herido?.-Lo abrazo contra ella, mientras buscaba alguna anomalía en el cuerpo del humano-

-Solo mi orgullo.-Sonrió levemente-Nunca pensé que se invertirían los papeles Cadence.-

-Eso es lo de menos.-Se separó del abrazo- Cuanto llevas aquí? Cuando llegue me dijeron que te habían capturado.-

-No se… días… horas, no se, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente…-Miro a Cadence- ¿Qué ha pasado con Umbra?.-

-Bueno… no estoy segura, al menos yo… no soy alguien que este al pendiente de esta guerra, ni siquiera se pelear… Nunca me ha gustado la violencia.-Sonrió levemente- Igual que tu.-

-Que irónica es la vida.-rio por lo bajo.-

-Este lugar es muy frio… Iré al menos a traerte algo.-Se puso de pie- Ya regreso.-

-No Cadence.-Ella volteo a verle-Es muy oscuro este lugar.-

-Bueno…-Se puso en cuclillas frente al humano- Quizás esto te ayude un poco al menos a ver.-

Cadence junto sus manos, poco después su cuerno comenzó a desprender una luz amarilla, en la cual una vez separo sus manos dejo ver una esfera de color blanco la cual daba un poco de luz.

-Ten cuidado. Es muy delicada, no tardare… no creo que nadie venga a verte, mis tías se encuentran fuera de la ciudadela… y hasta entonces no creo ser yo quien pueda sacarte de aquí.-

-Muchas gracias.-Tomo la esfera en sus manos.-

Tras sonreírle amistosamente Cadence, salió del lugar encaminándose nuevamente hacia la superficie, era un camino largo puesto que al estar debajo del castillo, había bastantes pasillos en los cuales si no se conoce bien el lugar, podría uno perderse con facilidad. Al salir de aquel lugar, lo que Cadence miraba era un castillo común, en su mayoría el castillo estaba hecho de mármol, los guardias que cuidaban de la entrada a las mazmorras solo saludaron de manera cordial a la princesa quien al verles les menciono.

-¿Podrían por favor buscar a Red Heart?-

-Si princesa.-Dijeron ambos guardias al unísono, por lo cual solo dejaron sus puestos para cumplir la petición de Cadence.-

Apresurando un poco su paso Cadence se dirigió a la primera habitación, para encontrar algunas cobijas o mantas, lo ultimo que ella quería era que los guardias preguntaran por que la razón de llevarle algo a un prisionero, además… En el fondo sabia que se lo debía, después de todo… el también cuido de ella.

-¿Cadence?-Una voz llamo la atención de la Alicornio, quien para este punto solo sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna, cuando Cadence miro hacia atrás de ella.-

-Hola Shining. No… bueno… no esperaba verte tan pronto.-Se dio vuelta para verle de frente-

-Bueno, se que había dicho que vendría rápido pero… al menos el encargo que tus tías me encargaron, lo pude cumplir.-Miro el lugar- ¿Pero que haces en esta habitación?-Pregunto algo curioso mientras se acercaba a la Alicornio-

-N-Nada en particular.-

-Bueno… Porque no me acompañas quisiera mostrarte algo que hemos encontrado al ir a nuestra misión.-Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de cuello de Cadence mientras la incitaba a seguiro.-

-P-Pero…-Murmuro para si misma tratando de pensar en como zafarse.-

/Del otro lado de Ecuestria, con Umbra./

-¿Así que ella es la princesa Skystar?-Hablo Umbra mientras caminaba alrededor de la Hipogrifo, quien únicamente permanecía callada mientras un leve temblor la invadía.-

-Nuestro grupo intercepto a sus guardias-Hablo Ember quien estaba cruzada de brazos- y ella eventualmente llego a nosotros tras seguir la pista de sus acompañantes.-

-Ya veo…-Se detuvo justo en frente de la princesa quien únicamente temblaba por la presencia de Umbra.-El miedo es el mayor de los enemigos…-Paso una de sus manos por el rostro de la Hipogrifo.- Dime, si le pido a tu madre que se retire de esta guerra a cambio de tu vida… ¿crees que lo haga?-Alzo una ceja con una proposición algo sádica en su tono de voz.-

-Mi madre hará lo que sea para evitar que tú gobiernes estas tierras. Y yo lo haría también.-

Pese a que se escuchaba con algo de valor, la cruel realidad era que ni siquiera ella podía mantener ese valor a flote por mucho tiempo, los ojos de Umbra no eran para socializar mucho menos para hacer amigos, lo que Umbra quería esa solo jugar un momento con la princesa.

-¿Igual de desafiante que tu madre debo suponer no?, la verdad es que poco o nada me importaría matarte, pero…-La tomo de la mejilla con fuerza atrayéndola a ella- Quiero que cumplas un papel muy importante, y estoy mas que segura que tu madre hará cualquier cosa por recuperarte. Al menos a salvo porque sana…-Sonrió sádicamente- eso…-Se lamio los labios con su lengua- dependerá de tu comportamiento y de que tan bien cooperes-

Skystar aparto la mirada asustada, tratando de no cruzar miradas con Umbra.

-¿Que papel se supone que cumplo para ti?-Dijo algo confundida ante la poca información que Umbra le dio.-

-Eso no es lo que debería preocuparte en este momento…-

Dicho eso Umbra puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la Hipogrifo, eso basto para que sus ojos y cuerno comenzaran a brillar con cierta fuerza solo logrando que los ojos de Skystar brillaran en un tono rojizo mientras de estos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, por lo que se podía notar Skystar intentaba gritar, pero era como si le faltara el aire o perdiera su voz en ese lapso que sus ojos brillaban. Poco después Umbra aparto su mano, solo haciendo que la Hipogrifo cayera al suelo temblando mientras lloraba, pero no se le escuchaba ningún sonido, solo se podía escuchar su respiración agitada debido a lo ocurrido.

Skystar trato de hablar o decir palabras pero le era completamente imposible, al llevarse sus garras a su cuello solo se asustó al comprobar que no podía emanar ningún sonido vocal.

-Descuida el dolor se ira en cualquier momento… Por otro lado…-Una pequeña esfera azul se posó en las manos de Umbra la cual provenía del pecho de la Hipogrifo- Veré hasta donde llega el amor de una madre.-

Los pocos guardias que miraban esto, solo se quedaban callados mirando lo que hacia Umbra con aquella esfera, poco después al tocarla esta emitió un sonido de un canto, rápidamente se pudo escuchar la voz de la princesa Skystar, quien solo miro anonadada que su voz fuera aquella esfera tan pequeña, los guardias tomaron de los brazos a la princesa y diciendo unas ultimas palabras.

-llévenla con al tren, y… preparen un dirigible creo poder tener una oferta para la Reina Novo.-Miro la esfera azul con sumo detenimiento.- Que estoy segura y no querrá perderse.-

Los guardias solo asintieron y se llevaron a la Hipogrifo del lugar, solo dejando a Umbra y al Capital Flash en aquel lugar…

-¿Al menos sabe dónde podría estar la ciudad donde se encuentran las princesas?-

-Este grupo se dirigía al suroeste… solo seguiremos ese camino y eventualmente llegaremos a algún lugar.-Haciendo brillar su cuerno la esfera que estaba en las manos de Umbra se hizo de un tamaño apenas visible, para luego tomarla entre sus dedos.- Además… desde nuestro encuentro en el reino dragón, he querido volver a ver a Celestia. Tengo mas de mil años esperando una revancha con esa engreída…-

-Entiendo mi reina pero… ir solo nosotros nos arriesgamos a que ellos intenten represarías.-Comento Flash mirando a Umbra.-

-Para eso esta Skystar… En cualquiera de los casos solo recuperaremos lo nuestro y ellos lo suyo.-Miro a Flash entregándole la esfera azul- ¿Es un trato justo no crees?-Comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar.-

-Justo mi reina pero…-Tomo la esfera y luego miro a Umbra retirarse.- Pero…-Umbra se detuvo para escucharle.- ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por ese humano?-Alzo una ceja con algo de confusión en su mente.- ¿No era Usted la que decía que el no era alguien que valiera tanto esfuerzo?

Umbra no contesto, tan solo desvió la mirada y continúo su andar sin ni siquiera contestarle.

-Me dice mucho sin decir nada mi reina.-

-Asegúrate de que Moon Dancer nos reciba, y no pierdas eso…-Dijo refiriéndose a la esfera.-

Dicho esto Umbra se retiró del lugar, Flash por su parte tomo aquella esfera y se retiro siguiendo a Umbra.

/Ciudadela, Mazmorras/

-Disculpa mi tardanza…-Dijo Cadence apenada- ocurrieron un par de cosas y no pude librarme tan fácil.-

El chico se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, comiendo de un plato lo que parecía ser una sopa de verduras… poco después Cadence solo le coloco sobre el una cobija, para al menos intentar mitigar parte del frio del lugar.

-Descuida… Al menos estoy sano.-

-Eso quería preguntarte…-Miro la sangre de la cabeza del chico.- ¿Ustedes sanan así de rápido?, porque como me dijeron, la herida era profunda cuando te trajeron.-

-Yo aun no me explico… desde que llegue aquí… tal parece ser que me curo mucho mas rápido de manera "Natural", yo lo llamo la teoría de "Regeneración molecular avanzada" quizás se deba a la existencia de magia en este lugar.-

-¿Es un poco rebuscada esa "Teoría" no?-Arqueo una ceja Cadence mirando al humano.-

-No tenia mucho que hacer en el imperio de Cristal Cadence.-Se rasco la cabeza algo apenado.- Además, es la única explicación "Razonable" que tengo, además después de eso Umbra salió con un cuento de que tengo un poder muy diferente a todo lo conocido en este lugar, ¿Puedes creerlo?-Miro con incredulidad a Cadence.-

-Bueno… no seria la única que piensa lo mismo.-Se llevó una mano a su brazo.-

-¡NO!-Se tapó la cara con su mano- ¿También tu crees en eso?-Miro a Cadence-

-¿que quieres que te diga?-Dijo exaltada con su tono de voz- cuando te mire en Canterlot muchas de mis creencias de ustedes los Humanos desaparecieron. Y cuando te mire comenzaron a ser… pues… viables lo que dicen los libros y textos de los pocos humanos que han llegado a estas tierras.-

-Cadence… ¿comienzas a subirme la moral en cuanto a querer hacerme el héroe de estas tierras sabes?-Dijo divertido mientras tomaba la cobija y se arropaba así mismo.-

-No sería la primera vez… encarar a Umbra para salvarme…-Se sonrojo un poco- Es algo que te agradezco mucho.-

-Oh venga…-Se apeno- Alguien mas pudo dar la cara.-

-Nadie lo habría hecho-Se acercó un poco al humano- y es lo que agradezco de ti.-

El chico permaneció callado por un corto tiempo, de no ser que Cadence volvió a tomar la palabra.-Tu… No crees en la fuerza que tienes?-

-¿Cómo creer en algo que nunca tuve Cadence?-La volteo a mirar- no se ni siquiera de que poder es del que tanto nos identifican ustedes.-

-Quizás… Solo necesitas algo que te ayude a reconocer ese poder. Algo que te motive a usarlo.-Se encogió de hombros-Muchos de los humanos que llegaron aquí eran como tu… tampoco sabían de su poder, pero eventualmente fueron conociéndolo…-Puso su brazo en el hombro del chico- Quien sabe… así como ellos, tu llegaste en un buen momento y fue para ser parte de algo mucho mayor.-Lo abrazo contra ella- No digo que seas parte de esta guerra… tan solo que puedas hacer la diferencia para que sea esta guerra la que se termine…-Miro al humano- algunos humanos llegaron cuando ciertas tierras mas los necesitaban, un ejemplo que podría darte, seria el humano que llego en el reino dragón.-

-Umbra me había contado un poco sobre un dragón y un humano.-Cadence negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso.-

-Una dragona y un Humano… En antaño el puesto de señor dragón era muy importante, muchos peleaban por este puesto. Cuando un dragón quedo por fin en este lugar se entero de un pequeño problema con una dragona, esta no seguía las órdenes del señor dragón a pesar de las "Ordenes supremas" que tiene el dragón sobre todos. Se podía decir que el vínculo que tenía los dragones, no le afectaba a esta dragona y se debía al "Humano" en cuestión, no sabría decirte si funcionan como un bloqueador o algo, pero… poco después otra disputa se llevó a cabo y esta dragona quedo nombrada no como señor dragón si no como la Reina de los dragones, se menciona que el lazo o vinculo que tenía con el humano era tan fuerte que era este el que le brindaba la fuerza necesaria para poder sobre exceder el poder normal.-

-Y… ¿La dragona sigue viva?-Cadence negó con la cabeza-

-No… hace muchos años que nos dejo.-

-Comprendo… ella… murió supongo.-

-No-Llamo nuevamente la atención del humano.- En cierto punto, aquella dragona y humano se volvieron uno, lo ultimo que se es que se le comenzó a llamar como la "Dragona de la estrella fugaz", es una de las historias que mi tía me contaba cuando era una potranca… el vínculo que compartían era muy amoroso, pero nunca fue para algo malo, lo único que ellos querían era estar solos. Y… lo lograron-Cadence sonrió de manera cariñosa.-

-Creo comprender de que poder es del cual tu me hablas Cadence.-Miro detenidamente a Cadence.- Al menos un poco.-

-Me alegra ayudarte… De momento tendré que dejarte, si me quedo mas tiempo aquí, quizás la excusa que use no sirva de mucho.-

-¿Vendrás de nuevo?-

-Claro…-Sonrió amigable.- Tu no me dejaste sola en el imperio… seria cruel de mi parte dejarte solo ahora.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Descansa.-

El chico solo se sonrojo mientras miraba como Cadence se retiraba del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella con su magia y despidiéndose con su mano derecha, el chico pudo haber estado a oscuras en ese momento, pero una pequeña esfera evitaba la oscuridad total en aquel frio y solitario lugar.

-Muchas gracias Cadence…-Tomo la esfera en sus manos pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el techo.- Umbra…-El chico respiro profundamente esperando únicamente caer en el sueño pero…- ¿Sera que tu y yo?-Penso para sus adentros mientras se recargaba contra la pared.-

Eventualmente el sueño comenzó a llenar al chico en su totalidad, pero algo que el no podía negar fue que esa fue la primera vez en todo su tiempo en Equestria, en el cual pudo tener un sueño placentero, un sueño en el cual pudo recordar los tiempos que vivía en casa, tanto con sus familiares y amigos, no pudo haber pedido mejor noche para poder recuperar parte de la moral perdida en ese lugar… los sueños familiares se fueron apagando y fueron remplazados por el tiempo que el chico había pasado con Umbra… De las muy pocas pero agradables estancias del chico con Umbra, de los escasos días en los cuales Umbra solo le mostraba una sonrisa amigable al chico, recordando el único día en el cual Umbra parecía tenerle el aprecio suficiente como para…

/Flash back/

-¿E-Enserio lo cocinaste tu?-Miro el chico estupefacto a Umbra quien solo tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro, el chico se encontraba en una tienda de campaña grande, en el cual Umbra y el chico "Compartían", lo que había en el plato consistía en un filete de pollo, acompañado de verdura y un poco de arroz-

-Mira, que si no lo quieres, los lobos de madera estarán felices de comer algo.-Dijo tomando el plato del chico para retirarlo.-

-¡N-N-NO!-Detuvo la mano de Umbra pero ella solo le miro con cierto enojo por lo fuerte que el agarraba el brazo de Umbra.-Perdón-La soltó- Es solo que… no sabía que cocinabas.-

-Me tomo el tiempo para ciertas cosas-Desvió la mirada mientras le volvía a dejar el plato en la mesa.- ¿No preguntes vale?-

-Está bien…-Tomo el tenedor- ¿Puedo al menos preguntarte por qué?-

-Considéralo un gracias por la canción que me cantaste.-desvió la mirada para intentar ocultar su sonrojo.-

/Fin del flash Back/

-Gracias Umbra…-Dijo entre sueños el chico mientras se recostaba en el suelo.-

Fin del cap.


	13. Entre dos bandos segunda parte

-Levántate ya que esto no es un hotel- Una voz femenina invadió el lugar del encierro del chico, quien solo se levanto de golpe al sentir una opresión en su pecho, cuando sus ojos se abrieron mas por el susto que por voluntad propia, noto a aquella unicornio de cuerno roto y cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el joven tomara la iniciativa y obedeciera a la yegua de armadura purpura- Date vuelta.-Ordeno de nuevo-

El chico ni muy flojo solo hizo caso a lo que ella pidió, hecho eso Fizzdlepop solo se le acerco y le coloco unos grilletes en sus manos, de cadena gruesa, cuando termino de colocarlos tiro de ellos casi pidiéndole instintivamente que comenzara a seguirle, sin mas opciones frente a el, solo se dedicó a seguir la pista de su "Carcelera", quien parecía tener algo de prisa ya que tenía un andar rápido, eventualmente salieron de las mazmorras, a unos pasillos alargados, en los cuales había una cantidad mayor de guardias, todos y cada uno de esos guardias entre ellos el grupo de Rainbow quienes esperaban a fuera de las mazmorras para también escoltar al chico.

-Y pensar que alguien como tu le gano a la comandante.-Hablo una poni terrestre de pelaje rosa y crin del mismo color, ojos azules quien acompañada iba de otra terrestre-

-Vámonos, que nos esperan.-Hablo la yegua del cuerno roto, haciendo una seña con su mano izquierda para que se posicionaran a los lados del humano-

Teniendo a Fizzdlepop y al grupo Rainbow´s a los lados se encaminaron por los largos pasillos hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta de metal plateado, en este había una ilustración de lo que era un sol y una luna juntos, un par de guardias Pegasos custodiaban esa puerta, al mirar al grupo que escoltaba al humano, solo intercambiaron miradas y abrieron las puertas de par en par, solo dejando ver su basto interior. El lugar era amplio, había un gran conjunto de guardias, los cuales llevaban armaduras doradas y plateadas, eran completamente diferentes a los militares que el chico había visto fuera de ese lugar, de hecho las ponis que lo llevaban ropas casi "Modernas" hasta cierto punto, no muy lejos de esto los guardias solo voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, poco después, haciéndose a un lado, dejaron ver a la monarca del sol y la Luna, justo al lado de ellas se encontraba la regente de los Simuladores, aquella simuladora llevaba lo que era un vestido verdoso, el cual era un tanto ajustado, su vista solo paso al humano quien solo permaneció atrás de las ponis que le escoltaban.

Celestia llevaba consigo un vestido blanco de bordes dorados, por su parte Luna parecía llevar un conjunto un tanto mas militar, llevando lo que parecían ser hombreras, coderas y un brazal del lado derecho, siendo su armadura de color plateado.

-Aquí le tenemos al prisionero su majestad.-Hablo la poni del cuerno roto inclinándose levemente frente a la monarca del sol y la Luna.-

-Muchas gracias.-Miro a los guardias que estaban cercas de las monarcas- Ya pueden retirarse.-

Los guardias solo hicieron un saludo rápido y se retiraron del lugar en filas de 3, una vez que se escucho la puerta cerrarse, la poni rosa tomo al chico de las cadenas y lo encamino hasta donde estaban las tres gobernantes, Chrysalis solo observo de pies a cabeza a la extraña criatura, inclino levemente la cabeza por unos instantes con algo de intriga y curiosidad, mientras que Luna solo se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el susodicho estuviera frente a ella. La poni rosa que le escoltaba al estar frente a las gobernantes golpeo la parte trasera de las rodillas del humano obligándolo a arrodillarse frente a las gobernantes.

-Pinki, tranquila, no es necesaria tanta rudeza.-Hablo Celestia cuando miro como la yegua lo sometía al suelo-

La poni rosa solo frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo, mientras soltaba la cadena por petición de un ademan de la mano de Luna.

-Así que tu eres un Humano-Hablo Chrysalis caminando alrededor del humano para verle con mayor detenimiento.-La verdad es que no eres la gran cosa.-Se llevo una mano a su pecho.- Crei que eras algo mas… llamativo cuando te mire en el reino dragón.-

Poco después de haber dicho esto, Luna y Celestia solo se acercaron una a la otra y comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, cosa que el chico noto, pero no pudo prestar mucha atención debido a la Simuladora que estaba frente a el, quien lo tomo del rostro como si lo examinara con detenimiento. Al principio lo tomo de las mejillas con su mano derecha, poniendo atención a cada rasgo de su rostro, luego paso a mirar sus ojos. Los cuales no eran la gran cosa, pues eran pequeños a comparación de todas las criaturas en el lugar existentes.

-Serás alguien difícil de asimilar eso lo admito… el rasgo de los ojos de tu especie es más compleja.-Lo soltó y se posó de atrás del humano- Aunque…-Se lamio el labio superior mientras sonreía pícaramente.-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Celestia le interrumpió.- ¿Chrysalis, tu que opinas?-

La susodicha se alejó del chico, y se encamino hacia las monarcas, meneando sus caderas solo para el disfrute del chico quien solo aparto la mirada al notar lo que pretendía esta simuladora.- Nada fuera de lo normal diría yo… aunque no sé qué le vio Umbra a este, como para protegerlo tanto.-Se cruzó de brazos, justo debajo de sus senos levantándolos.- Pero puedo admitir que es cierto… tiene una esencia muy extraña, por primera vez tienes algo de razón en algo Celestia.-

-¿Luna?-Miro a su hermana quien fue su turno de examinar al chico.-

Con ayuda de su cuerno puso de pie al humano frente a ella, miro detenidamente al humano, cosa que ya comenzaba a incomodar al humano y tener algo de extrañeza, ya que le miraban de esta forma como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Dices que el venció a la Mayor Fizzdlepop?-Luna volteo a ver a su hermana quien solo asintió un par de veces.-

-Si por "Vencer" nos referimos a recibir magia oscura en su cuerpo… si supongo que si-Hablo Chrysalis, aclarando lo que había ocurrido ese día.-

-Esa esencia que mencionas hermana… si la percibo, pero no creo que alguien como el sea capaz de algo, solo mírale.-Señalo al humano-

-"Bueno tampoco es como si usted fuese Miss universo".-No lo dijo, claramente solo lo pensó mostrando una mueca de disgusto ante lo que Luna dijo.-

-Mis dudas aun mantengo.-Camino Celestia hasta ponerse frente al humano.- al menos es bueno saber que alguien como el, no representa un peligro.-Dicho esto Celestia hizo un ademan con su mano, haciendo que los grilletes que tenia el chico cayeran al suelo liberándolo de la atadura de estos.- Aun a pesar de estar del bando de Umbra… Esperaba… una actitud muy diferente cuando te trajeran aquí frente a nosotras pero… Pareces alguien dócil.-

El chico solo se sobo sus muñecas donde tenía aquellos grilletes, mirando con extrañeza al monarca del sol.

-Cadence me hablo bastante de ti y de cómo le habías ayudado aun estando bajo el control de Umbra… te estoy muy agradecida por eso.-Se inclinó levemente frente al humano.-

Luna por su parte dio un par de pasos al frente posicionándose a un lado de su hermana, solo para que poco después le susurrara un par de cosas al oído.

-Sabes muy bien que muchos de los ciudadanos esperan que hagamos algo con el… Además la Reina Novo lo quería bajo custodia, recordemos que parte de sus guardias estuvieron en la captura de este chico, de los cuales ninguno regreso.-

Celestia miro al humano quien solo se extrañó por la intromisión de Luna, poco después miro a las yeguas que estaban detrás del humano y dijo.-Retírenlo del lugar ya tendré unas palabras con el mas tarde.-

Las ponis asintieron con la cabeza y se posicionaron tras el humano, no le pusieron los grilletes debido que fue Celestia quien se los quito, eso al menos de cierta forma lo hacia sentirse un poco mas "Libre".

-Vámonos-Hablo Maud empujando al chico-

Una vez que la puerta se cerró cuando el grupo de las ponis y el humano se fueron Celestia dirigió su mirada hacia Luna.

-No me mires como si fuese yo la villana hermana.-Hablo Luna al notar la mirada de Celestia.- Sabes que todos quieren que decidamos que hacer con el.-

-Y no solo ellos…-Hablo Chrysalis.- en lo que a mi concierne, podríamos aprovecharlo aunque sea un poco.-Ambas monarcas voltearon a ver a Chrysalis.-

-De momento no contamos con los soldados y los recursos para hacer algo arriesgado Chrysalis. Lo poco que nos queda es solo para suministrar a las tropas… Hasta no haber mas voluntarios no podremos intentar nada mas.-Hablo Luna mirando a la simuladora.-

-¿Y que propones?-Chrysalis miro a Luna- Umbra haría casi cualquier cosa por recuperarlo.-Después de todo… ese olor y sabor que desprende…-Se lamio los labios.- no es mas que el mismo amor.-

Tanto Celestia como Luna se mostraron algo preocupadas, si Chrysalis tenia razón, Umbra tomaría cartas en el asunto para recuperar al chico y mas si era cierto y los sentimientos del chico eran tan fuertes hacia Umbra.

-Tu decide que hacer hermana, yo iré a hablar con Novo, de seguro ya se entero de que tenemos al chico.-Dijo Luna una vez comenzó a retirarse del lugar.-

Cuando Luna salió de la sala, Chrysalis solo se posiciono al lado de Celestia, volteando a verle.-Así que ¿cuido de mi querida "amiga" Cadence cuando estaba con Umbra?-Dijo con cierto sarcasmo marcado en la oración-

Celestia asintió un par de veces, solo logrando de Chrysalis, sonriera.-No solo eso… Me menciono que fue el quien evito que Umbra la ejecutara en Canterlot. No cualquiera encara a Umbra, Chrysalis.-

-Estamos de acuerdo que o es muy tonto o tiene dos grandes…-Celestia le interrumpió cosa que disgusto a Chrysalis.-

-La línea entre valor y idiotez es muy grande Chrysalis, quizás no lo vez pero… siento que el tendrá gran un impacto en esta guerra y creo que lo correcto sería al menos tenerlo de nuestra parte.-

-Pues si esperas una confesión de este garañón.-Se encogió de Hombros- lo veo muy difícil, sabes.-

-Se que el no hablara para perjudicar a Umbra… y mas después de lo que dijiste. Además solo refuerza lo que dijo Cadence.-

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto confundida.-

-Cadence menciono que, Umbra y el tenían cierta… "Conexión" podría decirse.-

-Oh… ¿un vinculo amoroso de casualidad?, Porque de ser así puedo tomar cartas en el asunto.-

-No es tan fácil engañar a Umbra… veo que no aprendiste la lección cuando fue Umbra la que destruyo una de tus tres colmenas o ¿me equivoco?-Chrysalis solo gruño ante este comentario haciendo que diera un resoplido.-

-Mis súbditos cayeron una vez, no permitiré que eso les vuelva a pasar…-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla algo pensante.-Pero si veo la oportunidad de hacer algo la tomare.-Miro a Celestia.- Luego tendré una charla con el chico también.-

Dicho esto Chrysalis se retiro también de la sala, Celestia por su parte solo suspiro un poco mas aliviada.

 _ **/Sector Montañoso/**_

Aguanieve caía por ese sector, los edificios de la ciudad mas cercana estaban en perfecto estado, la ciudad servía como barracas, había algunos civiles por la zona, pero trabajando en lo que eran las industrias de la ciudad, no muy lejos del centro…

-Me informaron de su llegada mi lady.-Dijo una Unicornio de pelaje claro, crin y cola que compartían el mismo patrón de colores, pelirrojo con dos franjas de colores purpura, uno claro y uno mas oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color purpura. Portaba lo que era un uniforme militar de oficial, su cuerpo era delgado, pero notorio, ella respondía al nombre de…-

-Moon Dancer, veo que al menos mantienes el lugar como debe de ser.-Hablo Umbra acercándose junto a su sequito.-

-Hago lo que me pide mi reina… El capitán Flash me informo de su llegada y su pedido…-

-¿Bien entonces debo suponer que ya esta listo no?-

-Me temo que no… debido a los ataques de la parte noroeste, todos los dirigibles de momento están en uso, hasta que no regreso uno, me temo que no podrá ir a ninguna parte.-Tomo una libreta.- de uno a dos días puede que el primer dirigible regrese. O que en tres llegue el nuevo conjunto de dirigibles que había solicitado.-

-Bien… si no hay nada mas que esperar. Será así…-Miro al Pegaso al lado de el.- Llévale esta carta a Ember, la quiero aquí en menos de dos días.-Le entrego la Carta a Flash quien solo miro extrañado la carta.-

-Mi señora… sabe bien que se encuentra en la zona sur cercas de la zona de los Hipogrifos, con suerte puede y con el clima a favor yo llegue en medio día y el viaje de regreso si no empeora la nevada.-Dijo mirando al cielo el cual comenzaba a nevar.-

-Pues será mejor que te des prisa, esto es bastante importante.-

-De acuerdo…-Miro a 2 guardias pegasos.- Ustedes acompáñenme.-

Ambos guardias solo asintieron con la cabeza obedeciendo la orden de Flash y emprendieron el vuelo directo hacia el sur.

-Por cierto… no había dicho que venia con ese chico "Humano"-Miro extrañada a Umbra, mirando hacia los lados buscándolo.-

-Ocurrieron diversas cosas, pero dime ¿pudiste averiguar algo?-

-Bueno…-Comenzó a caminar, con un ademan de su mano le pidió lo mismo a Umbra para que le siguiera.-Hice lo que pude pero pude encontrar un patrón nocturno. Tal parece que la princesa Luna se comunica con las tropas Ecuestres con ayuda de las estrellas, no es muy notorio pero las estrellas se acomodan de tal manera cada cierto tiempo de la noche para dar mensajes ocultos.-Abrió un salón mostrando una cantidad enorme de mapas de constelaciones y fotografías.- quizás para el ojo poco cauto, esto pase desapersivido pero, con algo de paciencia pude notarlo.-Señalo con su dedo a una constelación.-Aun no eh sacado toda la información, los rebeldes se niegan a darnos bien los métodos para poder descodificar esto.-

-Puedo ayudarte con eso…-Los ojos de Umbra se encendieron.- Porque no me dices donde están, yo me encargare del resto-

Moon Dancer solo trago saliva al escuchar estas palabras.-Bien mi lady… los tenemos en la zona baja de la ciudad.-Encamino a la reina.-Sígame-

 _ **/Ciudadela, mazmorra/**_

-Diablos…-Dijo tirando de la cadena que lo sujetaba al suelo de tu tobillo izquierdo -al menos es el único que tengo encadenado.-

El chico solo se sentó en el suelo, no era como si tuviese mucho que hacer ahí sentado, poco o nada duro su soledad cuando escucho pisadas cercanas, la puerta de metal que lo mantenía encerrado se abrió lentamente, fue ahí donde el pudo divisar un rostro conocido, cosa que hizo que se alegrara al menos un poco.

-Disculpa por no estar presente, ocurrieron ciertas cosas y…-El chico le interrumpió.-

-Descuida… las cosas no fueron para mas.-Se puso de pie.-

-Oye… estuve hablando con alguien en particular y… bueno…-Se acercó al chico hasta tomar asiento al lado de, el.- ¿No sabrás algo de alguien llamada Skystar?-

-Bueno… aquí no aplicaría "Todos son iguales" ya que claramente no lo son pero si me la describes creo que quizás pueda recordar algo, tengo buena memoria para los rostros.-

-Veras, ella es una Hipogrifo, de pelaje claro y plumas azules, ojos del mismo color y…-El chico le interrumpió.-

-Creo que si… iba con ese grupo llamado Rainbow´s, pude verla en uno de mis encuentros con ellos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Ella es la hija de la Reyna de los Hipogrifos y no dan con ella, temen que Umbra sea quien la tiene como rehén… ¿tu no sabrás nada?-

-Soy completamente inservible si se trata de información relacionada a esta guerra, como te habrás dado cuenta poco interés le pongo… pero no hace falta pensar mucho sabiendo que hará con ella.-

-¿Dices que crees que Umbra vendrá por ti?-Alzo su ceja izquierda con algo de incredulidad y cierta forma divertida.-

-No pondría un cien por cien pero, hay una posibilidad… Además, para este punto no veo que le convenga hacerlo, literalmente no sirvo para nada en este mundo.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Oh vamos no digas eso.-Hablo en un tono comprensivo- estoy segura que eres bueno en muchas cosas.-Le sonrió de manera amigable.-

-No es como si importara para este punto Cadence.-Se cruzo de brazos.- estaba estudiando en la Real academia de Arte, después de haber acabado mi carrera de especialidades Culinarias, opte por lo que me gustaba ya que mis padres no querían que "Me muriera de hambre" por así decirlo. Fuera de eso se un poco mas. Pero nada fuera de los estándares conocidos.-

-Bueno… Si todo esto acaba.-recargo un poco su peso contra el hombro del chico.- Ya se a quién contratare para que sea el nuevo Chef del castillo.-Dijo en tono divertido-

-Que consuelo.-Dijo divertido.- Pero nosotros ya no debemos trabajar ya que vemos el sistema monetario una perdida grande para muchos y hemos logrado avanzar hacia un punto en el cual solo hacemos lo necesario para que todos podamos seguir una vida "Decente".-

-Valla, Crearon una Utopía entonces.-Dijo incrédula mirando al chico.-

-Eso ni siquiera yo me la creo Cadence.-Sonto una carcajada al notar el rostro mas inocente en Cadence, quien al escuchar la verdad solo frunció el ceño y lo golpeo levemente en el brazo.-

-Idiota.-

-No tanto, aquí la idiota eres tu por creer en algo tan "Idiota"-

-Sabes comienzo a pensar que te gusta estar solo aquí.-Miro con cierta molestia al humano por el comentario.-

-Vale, disculpa-Seguía aguantando la risa- pero de lo que si te puedo decir es que si llego a morir me gustaría reencarnar en un fénix.-Se quedó pensante mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano.- Me toco ver a un fénix sobrevolando el Imperio de Cristal y me pareció una criatura fascinante.-

-¿Crees en la reencarnación?-

-En mi vida pasada me toco ser Comodoro… creo que un fénix será una buena elección.-

-¡¿Pueden recordar lo que ocurrió en sus vidas pasadas y encima elegir en que reencarnaran?!-

El rostro de Cadence marcaba sorpresa absoluta, pero cuando el chico volteo a verla con un rostro que apenas y podía aguantar la risa el chico solo dijo "Te la volviste a creer" soltando una carcajada, mientras que el asombro de Cadence se volvía una cara de incredulidad y luego de seriedad ante su "Chiste".

-Suficiente que pases buenas noches.-Dijo Cadence poniéndose de pie para retirarse.-

-¡No Cadence espera era broma!-Trato de detenerla sujetándola de su brazo.- ¡No te vayas!-El chico cayo al piso sujetándola de su pesuña evitando que se fuera.- Ya me porto bien.-

-No me la creo.-Dijo haciendo esfuerzo para irse, pero el peso del chico era mas del que ella podía mover por lo cual solo uso su magia para tratar de zafarse del agarre del chico.-Suéltame.

-¡No!-Dijo secamente-

-¿No crees que estas demasiado grande como para hacer berrinches?-Miro Cadence al humano el cual estaba en el suelo, quien inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, el chico se puso de pie soltando la pesuña de Cadence.-

-Disculpe mi mala conducta señorita.-Hablo en tono cortes sacándole una leve ricilla a Cadence.-

-Jajaja, solo me quedo porque eres hilarante.-

A unos metros del lugar se podía distinguir una sombra detrás de la puerta de metal, de la cual solo se escuchó un gruñido de molestia.

 _ **/Sector montañoso/**_

-Umbra-Flash había entrado a una habitación encontrando a la reina sentada frente a una mesa de trabajo en la cual había un mapa de la zona, junto a conjunto de objetos, los cuales caracterizaban a diversas estructuras, ciudades y tropas.-

-¿Ocupas algo Flash?-Hablo Umbra sin despegar la mirada del mapa-

-No, solo vine a decirle que nos ha llegado una carta, del sector del norte… La siguiente Aeronave estará disponible en tres días, si todo sale según los planes.-Hablo Flash acercándose a la monarca para ver el mapa.-

-Bien… Gracias.-Dijo a secas mientras miraba el mapa con cierta indiferencia.-

-Con su permiso mi lady.-Sin más solo se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero… apenas puso su mano en la perilla, la voz de la monarca se escuchó.-

-Flash… espera.-la voz de la monarca se escuchó casi de último deteniendo al semental. Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al guardia, con una voz un tanto serena y algo temblorosa hablo.-Tu, has estado en mi guardia desde que había tomado el trono… Y desde entonces tu eres hasta hoy el único que me conoce un poco más a fondo…-Flash solo asintió ante las afirmaciones de la reina.- ¿Tú crees que haciendo esto… Me vean como alguien débil?-

-¿Hacer que mi reina?-Dijo no captando bien de lo que se trataba debido a que al ver el mapa no supo identificar bien lo que ella trataba de hacer.- ¿Habla del chico?-Umbra asintió un tanto avergonzada ante su afirmación.- Bueno, si me lo permite mi reina… desde mi punto de vista, eso no la vuelve en alguien débil, de hecho es algo muy bueno de su parte y que para bien o mal… la harán alguien mejor.-

-Piensas tu que… quizás… ¿Hay algo entre él y yo?-

-Siéndole honesto mi Lady... Nunca le he visto más cómoda y algo más feliz desde que el llego, a simple vista creo que cualquiera diría que se llevan bastante bien, es cierto y tienen sus altibajos pero… desde que empezaron esos problemas para ustedes, creo que los volvieron más unidos, de cierta forma-

-Entonces… nunca ha sido nada malo…-murmuro para sí misma, al desviar su mirada solo pensó detenidamente.-Una última cosa Flash…-

-¿Si mi Lady?-

-Como tu reina, te ordeno que cuando vallamos a la ciudadela te encargues de sacarlo de donde este.-El semental solo asintió.- Y… como amiga…-Dijo en un tono de voz algo mas suave.- te ruego que hagas lo que este a tu alcance para sacarlo de ahí.-

-Descuide, mi grupo se encargara de esa parte… solo procure hacernos el tiempo suficiente.-

* * *

Un par de días pasaron, y pese a no estar siempre solo en las mazmorras debido a que Cadence ocasionalmente lo visitaba, y este día no parecía ser la excepción, pues tras abrir las puertas donde se encontraba el chico, Cadence se acercó y con ayuda de una llave le quito el grillete que lo mantenía encadenado al suelo.

-Ven acompáñame.-Sonrió feliz Cadence invitándole a salir de la celda.-

-De que se trata Cadence.-Pregunto un tanto extrañado por la entrada tan de repente de Cadence.-

-Eh estado hablando con mi tía.-Extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie- y bueno… moviendo a algunos hilos, logre que pidiera dejarte salir de aquí… bueno con alguien que te acompañe y te cuide en todo momento.-

-Ósea con correa.-Arque su ceja ante lo que dijo Cadence.-

-Bueno… No de ese modo, pero si quieres quedarte aquí comprendo a la perfección.-Dijo dispuesta a salir de la mazmorra sola.-

-No es eso.-La siguió- pero… ¿estará del todo bien?-

-Pues si vienes conmigo tal vez lo sepas.-Sonrió amigable invitándole a salir.-

Con la opción de no querer volver a estar ahí, siguió a Cadence hasta las afueras de las mazmorras, el palacio en si era algo curioso, completamente diferente al palacio de cristales oscuros que el chico había visto. Apenas salir los guardias que hacían sus rutinas no le apartaban el ojo de encima y mas aun sabiendo que era escoltado por la princesa Cadence, pese a que el chico sentía la mirada de todos y cada uno de los guardias, el solo ver la puerta que lo llevaría a las afueras del palacio solo lo ponía mas nervioso.

-Tranquilo, si todo sale bien, quizás mi tía ya no te tenga que mantener en ese lugar.-Sonrió feliz tomando del brazo al chico y guiándolo hasta la puerta.- Ven quiero mostrarte el lugar, estoy segura de que te gustara.-

La luz levemente lo encegueció, pero eso no detuvo su andar, al salir miro algo parecido a las ciudades del siglo XVI, con cierto toque contemporáneo, las casas estaban hechas de mármol, o al menos la mayoría, conservando algo de estilo renacentista, el lugar era bastante "Alegre" no era nada parecido a lo que el había visto en el imperio de cristal, aquí muchos de los ponis hablaban y platicaban sin miedo a nada, el aire que se respiraba ahí también era muy diferente, todo se podía aprecian con mejor calidad, había una leve capa de nieve sobre los edificios y las calles, y el viento era algo fresco pero soportable.

-Ven, hoy es un día muy especial, pasado mañana será el día de los corazones cálidos.-Tiro de su brazo invitándole a seguirle.-

La mirada del chico solo fue hacia los guardias los cuales lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, al voltear hacia el frente, noto a Cadence quien seguía en su afán de mostrarle la ciudad, al menos el chico suspiro aliviado sabiendo que si había algo de paz y tranquilidad en ese mundo ya que de cierta forma comenzaba a extrañarlo.

-Explícame sobre ese tal día.-

-Bueno-Camino entre los ponis- es un día muy familiar, esto debido a la unión de las tres razas de ponis, como los Unicornios, Pegasos y Terrestres, pero eso no me toca contártelo lo hará la obra de teatro.-

-¿Obra?-Dijo extrañado.-

-Hay tantas cosas que haremos.-Sonrió feliz- y una de ellas será ir a la obra, pero de momento ven, y descuida no pasara nada, veras que las cosas aquí son mas tranquilas.-

-Eso lo noto Cadence, pero… ¿Porque hacer esto tan de repente?-

-A mi tía le agrado la idea, además, dijo que cuando te vio no eras alguien de quien debamos preocuparnos, eso y que de cierta forma esta agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí en el imperio de cristal, además también sabe de quién me ayudo en Canterlot.-

-Sabes que eso no fue nada Cadence en serio…-Dijo algo avergonzado, mientras un sonrojo le invadía.-

-¿Crees que eso no es nada?-Dijo extrañada- Parece como si no supieras el gran significado del honor, pero descuida, hoy me gustaría mucho que fueras solo tú mismo. Además me gustaría presentarte a alguien que quizás te agrade.-

-Vale.-

Pasando desde puestos mercaderes, hasta tiendas de diferentes proveedores, el chico podía identificar con suma facilidad la venta de algunos objetos, más que nada algunos instrumentos que lograba ver en algunas de estas tiendas, eran un poco simples pero, pese a que varios ponis miraban con cierta desconfianza al humano, el verlo con la princesa Cadence y ver como ella le hablaba como si fuese un amigo suyo, calmaba de cierta forma a los ponis sintiendo un poco más de confianza a la hora de caminar al lado del humano. El mirar a los potrillos era lo que le causaba más curiosidad al humano, debido al ver criaturas antropomorfas caminando cercas de el de tan poca estatura era algo que lo dejaba intrigado. Al ver esto, Cadence decidió llevarlo al parque central de la ciudad, este parque era Amplio en su totalidad, familias de muchas clases iban y concurrían en este parque.

El parque se podía dividir en secciones cada una tenía una fuente diferente, en la cual había un "Lustre" de la ciudad, el primero era un guardia, este marcaba la zona inicial del parque, esta zona, había una cantidad grande de pinos, cada uno cubierto de nieve, en el suelo había caminos que daban a diversas zonas del parque, a los costados del camino había bancas para que los ponis pudieran tomar asiento, con una separación de casi de quince metros hasta la siguiente banca, la segunda sección tenía una fuente de una yegua la cual tenía un libro y una balanza, esta parecía tener los ojos tapados, esta sección estaba un poco más abierta no tenía pinos, pero si una cantidad grande fe flora, que llevaba desde lirios, Rosas, orquídeas, estrellas y hierbas que eran hasta cierto punto comestibles como la Hierbabuena.

La última sección tenía una fuente con la estatua de aquella yegua que el humano había visto, la monarca del sol, esta zona era mucho mas "Familiar" debido a que no había bancas y árboles, solo pasto, las familias o parejas aprovechaban para tener "Picnics" o reuniones amistosas en el lugar, esto incluía a las familias que se conocían y dejaban que sus hijos jugaran por el lugar.

-Debo admitirlo, es bastante hermoso el parque.-Dijo el chico maravillado caminando al lado de la fuente de Celestia.-

-Sabía que te gustaría.-Hablo Cadence caminando al lado del chico.-Me gustaría que así fuera en todo Equestria pero… desde la guerra contra Umbra… pocos son los lugares que quedan así.-Dijo algo deprimida.-

-Creo que puedo darte la razón… Los lugares que únicamente eh logrado ver solo están en ruinas. Pero es de esperar siendo esto una guerra, la verdad no esperaba mucho.-

-¿Ya habías presenciado algo parecido?-Pregunto un tanto extrañada.-

-No precisamente, pero los libros son un gran registro de la historia humana, a nadie puede gustarle la guerra hasta que viene a ti, yo no vengo de un lugar en el cual haiga una guerra, pero nuestro pasado está lleno de ella, tanto por guerras por territorio, como solo por tomar el trono. Bien dicen que "Cuando el Sultán toce los príncipes desenvainan"-

-Las cosas podrían salir mejor, confió en que así será, lamentablemente… por cómo van las cosas, no puedo decir que esto terminara pronto.-Miro al chico esperando una respuesta o algo que le dijera como un "Si" pero cuando el chico sintió la mirada de Cadence únicamente suspiro de manera pesada y dijo.-

-No esperes que esto acabe pronto Cadence… incluso yo me hago esa idea, por muy mal que suene.-Tomo asiento a la orilla de la fuente.-

-Supongo que tienes razón… Tu… ¿Apoyas a alguien en particular?-Tomo asiento al lado del humano.-

-me temo que ya no soy alguien imparcial Cadence. Es cierto y veo toda esta paz y tranquilidad en esta ciudad y pienso que ustedes deberían de ganar.-

-¿Pero?- Cadence Noto un silencio extraño en el humano.-

-Si te pones a pensar mas a futuro… muchas batallas que se perdieron por las razones "Incorrectas" habrían tenido un gran impacto en mi mundo, por ejemplo… hubo 4 guerras que pudieron haber hecho que el mundo de cierta forma se hubiera unificado, mi tocayo Alejando Magno pudo haberme dado la razón, es cierto y masacro a muchas personas en su reinado y conquisto la mitad del mundo antiguo, si la guerra se hubiera mantenido y el no hubiera muerto a causa de terceros… quizás nuestro futuro seria ser una sola nación.-Miro hacia el frente.- No espero que tu lo entiendas Cadence, pero… es una forma curiosa de hacer las cosas incorrectas por la razón correcta. Y esto se repitió otras 3 veces mas, y lamentablemente el lado "Bueno" o "Correcto" hizo que eso no pasara y hoy en día estamos peor que antes debido a la separación de países y fronteras.-

-Supongo que… Umbra te convenció…-Dijo algo triste.-

-No me malentiendas, estoy en contra de los métodos de Umbra… pero si lo piensas a largo plazo, es algo que de cierta forma lo vale, porque quizás en mi mundo no exista tanta paz y armonía pero, me temo que la verdadera paz solo se llega a ella con mano firme y eso muchos lideres de mi mundo lo han demostrado. Y lamentablemente tienen razón. La sociedad siempre necesita de alguien que los guie y que de cierta forma los proteja, pero si es esta la que no puede acatar las leyes se necesita algo que los "Obligue" a seguirla… Para bien o para mal, pienso yo que solo ganara aquel que use la fuerza. Ya sea para bien o para mal… No se… quizás y lo que pienso es malo.-Quedo inseguro mirando a una familia comer junta.- Porque… quizás lo que todos queremos es solo estar en el momento, en paz y tranquilidad. Sin que nadie interrumpa esa calma. ¿No crees?-

-No te entiendo… o mas bien, no los entiendo.-Negó con la cabeza.- Eventualmente sabemos que esta guerra terminara pero… dudo que sea a nuestro favor.-

-Lo siento Cadence… pero es lo que se que ha pasado en mi caso y historia de dónde vengo, la suya no tiene por qué ser así, de hecho no me gustaría que fuera de ese modo.-

-Bueno… Como te dije, y quizás no lo aceptes pero… muchos humanos estuvieron aquí y cambiaron al mundo para mejor.-Se puso de pie.- Puede y tu caso sea parecido.-Le hizo un ademan para que se pusiera de pie.-

-Vale.-Se puso de pie.-¿No poder quitarte esa idea de la cabeza verdad?

-Uhm…-Quedo pensante frente al chico.- Si haces algo que me haga pensar lo contrario, quizás y si.-Sonrió.- Se bien que eres de los ponis que hacen lo correcto. Y eso ya habla mucho de ti.-Tomo nuevamente la mano del chico.-Ven, la obra comenzara en media hora si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos lugar.-

-Me vas a romper el brazo si lo sigues estirando así. (-.-)-Dijo el chico mientras su brazo le dolía.-

Fin del cap.-


	14. Corazones Calidos parte 1

-Lo siento mi reina… pero la ventisca evitara que la aeronave llegue a tiempo…-Hablo Moon Dancer un poco fuerte para que Umbra le escuchara.- con suerte y la ventisca terminara mañana en la mañana.-

-Siempre pasa algo.-Dijo un poco molesta Umbra.-

Una fuerte ventisca golpeaba todo el este de Ecuestria, habían recibido una carta en la cual avisaban que habría una aeronave disponible pero, debido a las condiciones climáticas era imposible utilizarlos para el transporte, la ciudad en la cual se encontraban estaba cubierta de nieve, y la fuerte tormenta hacia que todos se resguardaran en los edificios, solo esperando a que esto terminara.

-El grupo de Ember llegara junto a nuestra aeronave.-Hablo flash escoltando a dentro de uno de los edificios a Umbra.- Hasta entonces solo podremos esperar.-

-Solo esperemos que termine esto… bastante tengo con los problemas del sur y necesito acabar con esto rápido o me temo que tendré que posponerlo.-Dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba para si misma, mirando por la ventana.- Flash… ¿Tu familia aun esta viviendo en el imperio verdad?-

-Hace tiempo que se mudaron al reino Minotauro por la guerra… fue una decisión mía, no quería que algo les pasara.-

-Hiciste bien…-Volteo a verle.- mañana será el día de los corazones cálidos ¿verdad?-Flash le asintió.- justo un día antes de que la armonía de las tres razas se uniera… los windigos hacían ventiscas para doblegar a los ponis… supongo que es normal siendo hoy un día antes del día de los corazones cálidos.-

-No pasaría si tuviéramos suficientes pegasos disponibles para tener bajo control el clima.-Se acerco Flash a Umbra.-

-Sabes algo Flash… En el libro que habla de los humanos, uno de ellos dice que carecen de nuestro "Beneficio" de controlar el clima, dijo que sus estaciones del año llegan de manera normal… lo nombro con un nombre extraño… "Madre naturaleza" así hace llamar al ambiente en el cual ellos viven, existen para ellos meses en los cuales se utilizan para aprovechar las plantaciones para así utilizar bien la lluvia, así como para saber mejor en que época del año es bueno viajar y en que lugares estar. Es muy especial su mundo pero… eso en muchas ocasiones les ha causado problemas.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunto curioso Flash.-

-Eso me gustaría saber… el resto de la escritura estaba en otro idioma.-Camino hasta uno de los sillones.-Creo que… sería un buen lugar donde vivir. ¿O tu que crees?-

-Bueno… Por lo poco que me ha contado, me ha dicho que en su mundo si abundaban las guerras y conflictos, pero que de momento están en época de "Paz" no entro en detalles pero, puedo decir con seguridad, con voz propia de el, que si, es un buen lugar en el cual vivir.-

-Me pongo a pensar detenidamente… que habrá hecho que esos humanos tocaran nuestro mundo… ¿Por qué? El dice que nuestro mundo tiene mucha magia y que en el suyo no hay nada parecido… de cierta forma pienso que es una forma de darle a nuestro mundo un "Equilibrio" esto debido a que todos los humanos que están aquí han hecho algo por nuestro mundo…-

-¿Y piensa que es el mismo caso de el?-Umbra solo quedo pensante.- No me lo tome a mal pero… si realmente el esta aquí para darle de cierta forma equilibrio a nuestro mundo… Me temo que usted sería un obstáculo para el si fuera ese el caso.-

-Pienso lo mismo Flash… si me mata, técnicamente regresaría la paz a todo Equestria.-Miro un tanto indiferente hacia la nada.- pero si optara por ayudarme. Solo comenzaría con el inicio de lo que realmente quiero… Ver el mundo como uno solo, es algo difícil es cierto. Pero al menos yo, no quiero que haiga fronteras. Y se que ninguna raza como los dragones, minotauros, Cebras, perros diamante, Hipogrifos y grifos, no querrán hacerlo. Los dragones son territoriales y no dejarían nunca que un poni o cualquier otra raza se quedara con sus tierras, Ember por ejemplo es una dragona de un pensamiento abierto y es por eso que la quería junto a mi. Si su padre cae, se que ella inmediatamente unirá su reino junto al mío una vez termine esta guerra.-

-Pero no sabemos que tanto le queda de estándar de vida al señor de los dragones.-

-Eso lo podemos solucionar Flash… o… solo bastara con encontrar el báculo del señor dragón y todo lo demás será fácil.-

-¿Y cómo planea encontrarlo?-Miro a Umbra un tanto intrigado por lo que dijo.-

-Si todo sale bien… La capitana Fluttershy se encargara de encontrarlo en el reino dragón. Su grupo de momento no ha sido descubierto y espero que siga así. Para cuando esto acabe, ellos regresaran, y me dirán en que parte guarda Torch su báculo, el resto será un juego de niños.-

-¿Está segura de que esa Pegaso pueda lograrlo?-

-Es una buena recluta cuando lo integre a mi fuerza de elite, es cierto y quizás para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sea la mejor pero, lo que no tiene de fuerza le sobra de ingenio. Después de todo más vale maña que fuerza ¿no crees?-

/Ciudadela Ecuestre/

-Usualmente diría que las obras de teatro nunca han sido para mi las mejores pero… Admito que esta tiene su encanto Cadence.-Hablo por lo bajo para que los ponis que estaban al lado de la princesa y el chico no les escucharan y interrumpieran su atención.-

-¿Habías asistido a obras de teatro?-Pregunto sin despegar la mirada del escenario en el cual se encontraban un conjunto de ponis, estaban conformados por grupos de pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, todos teniendo ropajes algo malgastados, dando énfasis al estado deplorable en el cual estaban en ese entonces.-

-Unas cuantas… Romeo y Julieta es muy popular en estos días en mi país… Además cada día siempre hay funciones de cualquier tipo… ya sea para interpretar algún libro o guion de algún escritor amateur, pero lo hacen para entretener y estudiar y practicar la actuación…-Miro a los ponis sobre el escenario- me alegra ver que al menos aquí no sobre actúen demasiado.-Rio levemente al ver una yegua "desmayarse" muy dramáticamente sobre lo que parecía ser un sillón.-Retiro lo dicho.-

-Bueno.-una leve risilla salió de su boca, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido volteo a verle y dijo.- es solo una interpretación de jóvenes, los adultos tienen mucha mas experiencia, además, esta obra ha tenido muchos cambios, se han agregado ciertos diálogos y algo de comedia para darle algo de variedad, esto debido a que muchos se aburrían siempre de ver la misma obra, de este modo, permiten que siempre se le den mas diálogos y mas actuaciones a ciertos puntos de la historia de la fundación de Equestria.-Recordó casi fugazmente.- si mal no me acuerdo, esta obra antes solo duraba quince minutos, y desde que se le fueron agregando los nuevos diálogos y actos, se extendió hasta casi dos horas.-

-Al menos es bueno ver que no es una Opera.-Dijo aliviado el chico mirando como una yegua quien llevaba un traje de princesa discutía con otra yegua la cual parecía tener un traje romano ante los ojos del chico.-

-¿No te gusta la Opera?-

-Me gusta, pero tardan demasiado y la monótona voz del o la cantante siempre hacen que me duerma.-

-Ya veo…-

La Obra de teatro siguió sin mayor inconveniente, dando la por terminada media hora después, todos y cada uno de los ponis fueron saliendo del teatro, apenas salir, notaron que ya era de noche, y un fuerte viento comenzaba a golpear la ciudad, muchos de los ponis comenzaron a regresas a sus hogares, tanto por la amenaza de la fuerte ventisca como el prevenir enfermarse. Por otra parte el chico le hizo una petición a Cadence.

-Antes de regresar Cadence… ¿podemos estar un poco mas aquí afuera?-Miro a la Alicornio quien solo le asintió.-

-Creo saber de un buen lugar, donde podemos estar a estas horas, sígueme.-

En su andar, muchos ponis comenzaron a dejar solas las calles, los faroles eran lo único que iluminaba las calles, una tenue pero visible luz hecha a base de aceite y fuego, no tardo en comenzar a nevar de manera lenta mientras las nubes comenzaron a bloquear la luz de la luna creciente, Cadence termino guiándolo un poco mas al centro de la ciudad, donde, para este punto, todos los lugares estaban cerrados, ocasionalmente pasaba uno que otro guardia haciendo turno nocturno al igual que los guardias pegasos, los cuales sobrevolaban la ciudad.

-En esta fuente-Hablo Cadence- se tiene el habito de pedir deseos.-Miro al chico-

Justo en medio de lo que parecía ser un punto de encuentro, había una fuente, la cual era bastante mas grande que las fuentes del parque, solo que a diferencia de las demás, esta no tenía una estatua en particular, era una simple fuente, de la cual aún tenía en funcionamiento el agua. Poco después el chico miro a Cadence algo curioso.

-Bueno… no es que crea mucho en eso Cadence, yo la verdad prefiero más los Pozos, es mas seguro que no te quiten el dinero.-Dijo divertido mirando la susodicha fuente la cual tenia una gran cantidad de monedas en su interior, desde monedas de plata y oro y algunas una extraña combinación de Zinc y Oro.-

-Bueno.-Le extendió una moneda al chico.- ¿Porque no lo intentas?-Le sonrió de manera cariñosa al chico.-

-¿No crees que es un poco… infantil esto de los deseos Cadence?-Dijo un tanto inseguro si tomar la moneda o no.-

-Oh venga.-Tomo las manos del Humano y le puso la moneda en su mano.- no pierdes nada, intenta.-

Casi como si le dijera como hacerlo, Cadence tomo sus manos y le "Enseño" a lanzar la moneda a la fuente, tras escuchar el sonido de metal volando hasta caer al estanque de la fuente en un pequeño chapoteo al final, el chico solo mostro un rubor tras la acción de Cadence quien tan solo esperaba saber su pequeño deseo.

-¿Qué pediste?-Pregunto curiosa la Alicornio rosa.-

-No se suelen decir los deseos que alguien pide.-Miro a Cadence.- o no se cumplirá.-

-Eso solo aplica cuando pides el deseo de tu cumpleaños.-Sonrió victoriosa ente la contraria que intento poner el chico.-

-¿Enserio estas interesada?-Cadence asintió un par de veces.-

-Si no quieres contármelo está bien.-

Cadence solo miro al humano por unos instantes más, al hacer esto el chico solo desvió la mirada algo apenado, y dijo.

-¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-

-Claro.-Asintió un par de veces.-

Con un ademan de su mano el chico le hizo entender a Cadence que se acercara un poco, haciendo caso, la yegua se acercó lo suficiente pero cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntar de que se trataba, el chico solo pudo propinarle un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda a la Alicornio rosa, la cual solo quedo un tanto sorprendida e inmóvil en el sitio solo mirando hacia el frente por lo acontecido, debido a su color de pelaje no pudo notarse mucho un rubor que había invadido el rostro de la princesa, quien solo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de mirar al humano algo apenada, extrañamente algo que llamo la atención de la Alicornio eran sus alas, las cuales se había extendido casi a su máxima envergadura.

-Bueno… puedo decir que se cumplió-Sonrió el chico de manera nerviosa mientras un leve rubor también se apoderaba de su rostro.-Disculpa si te tome por sorpresa.-

-B-Bueno…La verdad no me molesta.-Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, mientras movía una de sus alas para cubrir parte de su rostro algo avergonzada.- aprecio mucho el gesto de verdad.-

-Lamento si fue muy repentino… pero… soy completamente incapaz de regresarte o pagarte de alguna otra forma todo lo que has hecho por mi Cadence.-

-S-Sabes que nunca fue problema.-Su rubor fue un poco mas notorio, por lo cual ella solo aparto la mirada para evitar que el chico la viese por unos instantes.-

-Por cierto… ¿porque tus alas se extendieron?-

-¿Eh?-Dijo extrañada al mirar hacia su espalda y darse cuenta de lo que el chico decía.- ¡Cielos!-Llevo sus manos a su espalda tratando de bajar sus alas, mientras una voz nerviosa se escuchaba.-

El chico solo se rasco la cabeza si saber de que se trataba ese "Problema", paro no pudo negar que fue para el divertido como ella trataba en balde de hacer que sus alas se acomodaran de nueva cuenta en su espalda sin estar erguidas. Para cuando ella se "Des ocupo" algo apenada y con la mirada baja solo se acercó de nueva cuenta al chico.

-Disculpa por eso.-El rubor en su rostro a un persistía.-

-Descuida…-Miro un poco curioso.- por tu reacción ¿es algo malo que ustedes tengan las alas extendidas?-

-Bueno…-Su voz fue temblorosa por unos instantes sin saber que decirle, solo logrando que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa de la cuenta.-Creo que será mejor decírtelo en otro momento ¿Vale?-

-Bien.-Asintió.-

-Sera mejor regresar, el toque de queda fue hace casi media hora.-Le invito de nueva cuenta a seguirla.-

Ni muy apurados y ni muy flojos su andar fue tranquilo hasta el castillo central, donde la guardia había sido cambiada, los ponis de Armaduras doradas habían tenido su relevo nocturno, siendo estos en su totalidad Ponis de pelaje gris oscuro, sus ojos eran como los de los gatos o reptiles, teniendo colores desde amarillos hasta rojos y verdes, sus armaduras eran de un color azul oscuro, portando lanzas, escudos, espadas y ballestas en algunos que sobrevolaban el cielo nocturno.

-Espero y mañana mi tía reconsidere el darte un poco mas de libertad.-Dijo Cadence mientras caminaba por los pasillos seguida por el humano-

-La verdad es que me parece muy repentino Cadence.-

-Lo es, pero como te dije, de cierta forma se siente agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mi en el imperio de cristal.-Abrió la puerta que daba a las mazmorras.- No me gustaría dejarte aquí nuevamente pero…-El chico le interrumpió.-

-No es problema Cadence, créeme cuando te digo que eh dormido en peores lugares.-

-No quisiera pensar en eso, ¿sabes? Pero… antes de que me valla…-Miro al chico.- no quisiera pensar que tu…-Penso un poco mas de como dirigirse ante el.- Bueno… no quiero decir que no me gusto… ¡Digo!, bueno si me gusto pero… L-Lo que intento decir es que, me halagas al haber hecho eso en serio pero debes saber que soy una yegua comprometida.-Dijo casi de inmediato para evitar trabarse y sonrojarse mas de la cuenta.-

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabia Cadence.-Esto tomo por sorpresa a la yegua quien solo miro con ojos un tanto incriminatorios.-

-¿Y sabiendo eso porque me besaste?-

-¿Piensas que fue con malicia Cadence? Dijo algo extrañado.- Cadence, yo… siento que eres realmente la primera amiga que tengo en este extraño y hermoso mundo. Decirte solo "Gracias" sentía yo que no completaba ni una millonésima parte de lo que realmente quería agradecerte… Anteriormente Umbra me había hablado un poco mas afondo de ti, en especial Hope, quien fue ella la que me dijo que tú estabas casada.-Tomo la puerta de su celda.- Me preocupaba mucho el hecho que les pasara algo a los dos…-

-¿Sabes quién es?-

-Lo vi en Canterlot, se podría decir que fue el único que trato de ayudarte antes de que yo lo hiciera y fuera golpeado para que quedara inconsciente.-Se metió a su celda.-

-Es bueno saber eso… Sabes… creo que tu y Shining se llevarían de maravilla.-Sonrió amigable.- puedo dar fe de ello.-

-Eso espero.-

-Una última cosa…-Hablo Cadence antes de cerrar la puerta.- antes mencionaste que… alguien era tu tocayo… y ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Jump… Bueno es algo curioso, ya que los nombres de este lugar tienen cierto significado.-

-¿Pero supongo que el tuyo también no?-EL chico asintió un par de veces.-

-Mi nombre significa "El defensor" tal cual nunca creí que algún día le haría "Honor" al nombre-Rio levemente.-

-Bueno… supongo que, te queda mas que bien, y va de acuerdo a tu personalidad.-Sonrió de nueva cuenta.- Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Alejandro.-

-Al contrario… gracias por invitarme Cadence.-

Sin más Cadence cerró la puerta, dejando al chico nuevamente en la oscuridad, ya se había hecho un mapa mental de donde había dejado las mantas que le ayudarían a calmar el frio, recostándose en el suelo solo le tocaría descansar, esperando que al menos mañana fuera un día mas calmado y le permitiera nuevamente tener la oportunidad de salir como hoy.

-¿Y sabiendo eso permitieron que mi hija fuese sola?-Hablo la reina Novo frente a Celestia quien se encontraba igual de sorprendida ante la notificación del guardia.-

-Me temo reina Novo, que debido a la escases de reclutas, no pudimos enviarle mas guardias…-Se inclino un guardia Hipogrifo ante la reina.-Tras la petición del capitán Armor, tuvimos que brindarle gran parte de nuestra guardia para la captura de ese… eh… ¿Humano?-Miro a sus compañeros quienes asintieron-

Novo solo gruño mientras fruncía el ceño molesta ante esto, lo que provoco que Celestia se anticipara.

-Novo, tranquila, ese chico no sabe absolutamente nada-Hablo Celestia tratando de detener el brusco avance de la reina hipogrifo.-

-¡Sepa algo o no, ese idiota me debe respuestas!-Miro con cierto enojo a Celestia- ¡Es mi única hija Celestia!-

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, que tu hija no haiga llegado con el grupo de los campos del este nos preocupa pero… no podemos asegurar que Umbra tenga a tu hija, quizás tan solo se encuentren incomunicados momentáneamente.-Trato de calmar a la reina cosa que consiguió a duras penas ya que Novo solo respiro profundamente.-

-¿Y que quieres que haga Celestia?, me preocupa que esa desgraciada de Umbra la tenga en sus manos. De todos los reclutas que enviamos tan solo una mísera parte regreso, y ellos aun tienen problemas con la magia negra en sus cuerpos.-

-Ya resolveremos esto Novo…-Miro a los guardias- Retírense por favor.-

Sin mas los guardias de Novo hicieron caso a la princesa al igual que los guardias solares quienes hicieron lo mismo, poco después Novo comenzó a caminar entre la habitación tratando de encontrar algo que la hiciera calmarse. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que su hija no estaba a salvo, la ponía de ese modo.

-Supongo que debí dejar que Skystar se fuera primero y luego yo.-Se llevó una de sus guarras a su cabeza derrotada- ¿Que pinta el en todo esto?-Miro a Celestia.- ¿en realidad crees que sea real el poder de los humanos?-

-Aun mantengo mis dudas Novo… es una posibilidad, pero si es real puede y quizás nos pueda beneficiar, además, es un buen chico Novo, dudo mucho que el siguiera tenga la intención de hacer algo para lastimar a alguien… mas bien… creo que no podría hacerlo el.-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Celestia?-Dijo extrañada mientras miraba a Celestia.-

-Ayudo a mi sobrina Novo, de una forma en la cual yo nunca podría pagarle… mi siento en deuda con el… y Cadence igual.-

-Lo supuse al verlos felices caminando por las calles de la ciudadela-Dijo Novo con una mirada algo neutral.-Y que encima tubo tu permiso para salir.-

-No pasó nada malo.-Miro hacia la puerta la cual se abría lentamente dejando ver a la princesa Cadence quien se acercaba a las dos gobernantes.- ella podría decirte como les fue. Puede decirte todo lo que ella sabe Novo-Suspiro de manera pesada Celestia-Las dejare a las dos hablar, yo iré a dormir.-

Tras decir eso Celestia camino hasta la salida del salón en el cual se encontraban, Cadence solo saludo de buena manera a Celestia, tras hacer un par de ademanes e intercambiar palabras Cadence se dirigió hasta la reina Novo, quien únicamente miro a Cadence, como si esperase algo mas que solo palabras pero…

-Ahórrate las adulaciones Cadencia…-Hablo Novo.- si solo me dirás cosas "Buenas" de él solo retírate.-

-Sabe… quizás en otras circunstancias, le habría gustado hablar con él, pero no de mala manera como usted tiene planeado justo a hora, porque créame, le puedo asegurar que él puede tener un corazón mucho más grande que el mío y eso ya es darle voto de confianza… Pero sus razones tendrá sin duda para estar en contra.-

-Si, precisamente por eso. Tengo mis razones, y por lo que mire entre ustedes dos, me resulta completamente increíble pensar que prefieres pasar mas tiempo con alguien que apenas conoces que con tu propio marido.-Miro de manera incriminatoria a Cadence.-

-No confunda las cosas Reina Novo.-Hablo casi al mismo tono de voz de Novo.- Lo único que hice fue sacarlo de esa celda y que pasara un día como todos nosotros aquí en la ciudadela. El que él haiga llegado aquí, en estas condiciones no lo hace responsable de esta guerra, el debería estar igual que usted y yo.-

-¿Cómo tu y yo?-Dijo extrañada ante las palabras de Cadence.-

-Si, libre de cualquier cárcel. Es completamente injusto tenerlo ahí por algo que no ha hecho. En lo que a mi concierne, saldrá de esa Celda mañana por la mañana.-Se acerco a Novo.- y si eso la molesta a usted me daré por bien servida. Y pensar que aun el estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a escapar a su hija en el lago de Shark-

Tras haber dicho eso Cadence solo se retiro del lugar sin decir nada mas, Novo no volvió a hablar tan solo quedo pensante ante las palabras de Cadence, poco después se escucho la puerta cerrarse dejando a la reina sola.

A mitad de la noche la tormenta no se había calmado, de hecho toda Equestria estaba en una tormenta incesable, los fuertes vientos hacían que los mismos pegasos no pudieran siguiera emprender el vuelo, eran malas noticias para todos, tanto para Umbra como para las princesas, puesto que esto era un día muerto, no se podía hacer absolutamente nada, debido a esto. La mazmorra seguía siendo un lugar frio, y pese a la tormenta se volvió algo insoportable, logrando únicamente que el chico se mantuviera despierto parte de la noche tratando de mantenerse caliente, pero fue justo en medio de esa noche que las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron… el chico estaba cubierto por las cobijas tratando de mantenerse caliente pero… algo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

-¿U-Umbra?-Dijo tembloroso mirando a la yegua.-

La aludida no respondió, tan solo cerro la puerta acercándose al humano el cual estaba en un rincón, arropado con las cobijas que llevaba, este solo permaneció sorprendido mirando a Umbra, hasta posicionarse a un lado de el sentándose justo a un costado. Al tenerla mas cerca, el chico solo llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la reina Umbra, quien también llevo una mano hasta el rostro del humano, imitándolo de igual manera.

-Umbra- fue lo único que el dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras un sentimiento de alivio recorría el cuerpo del chico.-

Umbra correspondió el abrazo del chico, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, nada pudo haber sido mas hermoso para ambos, el chico se sentía feliz de tenerla de nueva cuenta junto a el, Umbra se separo levemente del abrazo mirando al humano a los ojos de una manera tierna, mientras una sonrisa suave y cariñosa se formaba en su rostro, con cierta timidez Umbra solo se acercó al chico plantándole un beso en los labios al humano, esto únicamente lo tomo de sorpresa in capas de poderle corresponder inmediatamente, pero eventualmente tras calmarse un poco y comprender lo que Umbra hacia, pudo corresponder de igual forma, el chico rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Umbra.

Tras un tiempo unidos por el beso, el chico se separó de la yegua mirándola detenidamente, en especial sus ojos los cuales extrañamente tenían ese fulgor verde y purpura y no aquellos ojos rojos que caracterizaban tanto a Umbra, cosa que lo sobre exalto de gran medida, al notar esto, Umbra desapareció en un destello verdoso, dejando nuevamente al humano solo en la mazmorra, debido a la oscuridad, no podía ver mas allá de un par de metros del lugar, el chico tan solo se resigno y volvió a tomar las cobijas, esperando que lo que paso fuese un "sueño despierto" pero sin duda el no podía negar que lo que hizo, provoco que se sintiera mucho mas… tranquilo y curiosamente mas feliz por alguna razón.

Sin embargo afuera de la mazmorra, una criatura de color ónix, y crin verdosa, con un cuerno alargado pero con ciertos huecos en el, al igual que en sus pesuñas estaba ahí, solo un gruñido de molestia se escucho de esta criatura mientras decía.-No pensé que fuera tan perceptible-Miro hacia la puerta.-casi se da cuenta de que no era Umbra… supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la antigua.-Sonrió de manera maliciosa.-

Al día siguiente la tormenta se había calmado, al menos un poco, las calles estaban llenas de ponis acompañados de otros, comprando lo que parecían regalos y adornos, inclusive comida, la felicidad y la alegría se podían sentir en el propio aire, era inclusive contagioso, sin embargo en la mazmorra.

-No lo se Hermana… sacarlo en el día del festival de los corazones cálidos, no crees que cause alboroto ¿inclusive entre los de la elite?-

-Ya te explique que no ah pasado nada cuando Cadence y el salieron, no entiendo porque te preocupas.-Dijo con simpleza Celestia mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de las celdas.-

-Te lo tomas muy a la ligera ni siquiera piensas en que esto podría afectarnos, ¿debo recordarte que fue precisamente el quien casi mata a la Mayor Fizzdle Pop?-

-Solo entra y habla con el.-Dijo Celestia un tanto Harta de la necedad de Luna de no dejarlo salir por la petición de Cadence hace unas horas.- júzgalo entonces con tus propios criterios.-

Luna solo se cruzó de brazos.-No hace falta…-

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-Dijo extrañada, pero al poco tiempo la mirada de Luna hizo una leve señal dándole a entender a Celestia de que se trataba.- Oh, Ya veo… ¿y que viste?-

-Lo suficiente Hermana… Pensar que tenia una vida calmada y tranquila antes de venir aquí. Me resulta increíble, Amigos, familiares… ¿Creerás también que ya tenia también una relación antes de venir aquí?-

-¿Relación?-Parpadeo un par de veces-

-Si… me tome mi tiempo en divagar en sus recuerdos en medio de su sueño, siempre tuvo una vida tranquila y simple, antes de que llegara aquí, justo había salido de la universidad, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de que su recuerdo lo lleve al imperio de cristal, es una sombra al final de un túnel en el cual el pasa, creo que lo habían llamado el Túnel de Castilla.-

-¿Que era esa sombra Luna?-Pregunto un tanto curiosa, pero Luna solo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.-

-No lo se… solo estoy segura de que esa sombra no era Humana.-

-Fuese lo que fuese, ya lo venía esperando.-Intento Recordar Luna algo.- y cuando llega a las afueras del Imperio de cristal, esa sombra solo permanece un par de segundos y luego se va… no parece humana esa sombra o al menos así lo veo.-Quedo un tanto pensante.- ¿Hermana?-Al mirar a Celestia que se encontraba algo pensante dijo.- ¿Sabes algo?-

-Una teoría puede ser… pero, necesitaríamos de ir al Imperio de cristal, pero hasta entonces me temo que solo será eso una simple posibilidad.-Puso su mano sobre la puerta de la celda.-

-Déjame por favor hermana.-Dijo Luna poniendo su mano derecha sobre la puerta.- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ser yo quien le diga ¿vale?, estuve husmeando en sus recuerdos, creo que es lo mínimo que se merece.-

Celestia sonrió ante eso y dejo que Luna abriera la puerta, al hacerlo solo miraron al chico en una esquina, seguía dormido, no era como si la luz del sol o algún otro objeto que iluminara el lugar lo permitiera, Luna al ponerse frente al chico, solo se aclaró la garganta y con una voz fuerte y algo autoritaria comenzó a hablar.

-¡Buen día humano!-Estas palabras resonaron por toda la celda ocasionando incluso que un leve temblor se sintiera en el lugar, logrando de ese modo que el chico solo se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe buscando la causa del ruido pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una yegua Alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro frente a el.- ¡Esperamos que tuvieras una noche tranquila y serena, como sabes hoy es día de los Corazones Cálidos y a petición de nuestra sobrina Cadence decidimos dejarte venir con nosotras a celebrar esta fiesta!-

El chico tenia sus manos en sus oídos, por su parte Celestia solo se estaba aguantando la risa mirando el rostro de sufrimiento del humano por tratar de soportar el fuerte sonido de la voz de aquella yegua.

-Dios…-Se sobo sus oídos.- Si así grita no quiero imaginármela en la cama.-Para su desgracia pensó en voz alta solo logrando que Celestia solo soltara una risotada mientras que Luna únicamente se sonrojara ante el comentario del humano.-hay formas mas sutiles de despertar a alguien.-

-¡Dispensa mi forma de hablar si eso le molesto!-Hablo Luna- ¡es la forma tradicional en la cual nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestros súbditos y gran parte de las personas a las cuales no hemos tenido el gusto de conocer!-Hablo de nueva cuenta con aquella voz-

-Puede…-Se tapo los oídos.-¿Bajar el volumen? Siento que mis tímpanos sangran.-

-Disculpa-Hablo Celestia- Mi hermana es muy tradicional con esto. Como sabes, hoy es el día de los corazones cálidos y Cadence tubo la idea de que vinieras a festejar esta fiesta con nosotros, ¿que te parece?-Sonrió amigable la monarca del sol al igual que Luna.-

Fin del cap


	15. Corazones Calidos parte 2

Las calles de la ciudadela estaba completamente llena de ponis, Hipogrifos y algunos simuladores, todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban de bastante buen humor, desde arriba, los pegasos y todo ser volador, podía tener una vista estupenda de lo que parecía ser una pequeña festividad que incluía a toda la ciudad, la música orquestada por algunos músicos que usaban violines, violoncelos, algunas flautas, trompetas y arpas al igual que Liras, se miraban en cada rincón de la ciudadela, tratando de dar un buen ambiente al lugar.

De entre la multitud sobresalía un chico humano, quien recibía algunas miradas de sospecha y desconfianza de algunos de los presentes, junto a el se encontraba una guardia, mas presisamente una yegua de pelaje rosado y crin de un color rosa mas oscuro, sus ojos son de un color azul claro, esta guardia llevaba consigo una curiosa forma de vestir, ante los ojos del chico, casi podría decir que era un conjunto militar algo moderno, cosa extraña, ya que ante sus ojos parecían estar en una era tanto renacentista como Imperial. La yegua era en si delgada, su mirada no marcaba muchos amigos, tan solo se limitaba a escoltar al humano quien al mirar a la yegua que le acompañaba dijo.

-¿Ves realmente necesario tener que cuidarme, sabiendo que te habían dado el día?-Pregunto un tanto curioso y extrañado el chico ya que antes de que estuviera caminando por las calles acompañado de Pinki, Celestia le había dado el día al grupo completo de los Rainbow´s.-

-Si, lo último que queremos es que Umbra te tenga de nuevo a su alcance.-No dirigió en ningún momento su mirada hacia el humano quien seguía mirándole-

-Noto cierto resentimiento hacia mi.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿El ceño fruncido? ¿el tono de voz de molestia y indiferencia? ¿el constante rechazo que hago a cualquiera de tus peticiones?-

-Bueno… si-Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza- Al menos podrías fingir estar feliz mientras estamos aquí en publico.-

-Lo disfruto… A mi manera. Quizás tu me miras de una forma pero yo se que estoy feliz y eso me basta.-

-Al menos podrías decirme… ¿porque no nos acompañaron las princesas?-

-Aun hay cosas que hacer, quizás tu no las entiendas pero les es mas difícil a ellas salir si tienen obligaciones pendientes y no precisamente hacia el pueblo, recordemos que estamos en guerra.-

-Es solo que… por la mirada de esa tal Novo… y lo que sostenía en sus, eh… ¿Garras? Me asusto de cierta forma.-

/En el castillo./

Únicamente los gobernantes se encontraban en una sala. En la cual se podía notar un mapa grande de lo que era Equestria, en este mapa de podían mirar ciertas murallas y banderas de colores negras y azules, representando las azules para el mando de los Equestres y el negro para los imperiales, por mucho que se miraba el mapa las banderas negras eran mucho mayores en número que a las azules. Chrysalis como la Reina Novo, miraban el mapa con una mirada neutra al igual que Cadence, quien al poco tiempo miro a Luna quien fue la primera en hablar.-

-Podríamos optar por una búsqueda mas.-Aconsejo Luna mirando el Mapa.- pero para estas alturas me preocupa el bien estar de Skystar.-Miro a su hermana quien estaba al lado de Luna mirando también el mapa.-

-Qué lugar no hemos podido buscar.-Miro Celestia el mapa.-

-¿No quiero causar desmotivación pero, y si asumimos que Umbra tiene a Skystar?-Dijo Chrysalis mirando de reojo a Novo, quien al igual que Chrysalis, ella le miro también de reojo, mientras un gruñido de molestia se escucho.- No te vengas en mi contra es una posibilidad y conforme pase el tiempo solo se afianza mas esa posibilidad.-

-¿Y de que podría servirle Skystar a Umbra?-Dijo Luna mirando a Chrysalis.-

-¿Tenemos al chico no?-Chrysalis señalo en el mapa-creo que tendría una buena moneda de intercambio si me lo preguntas.-

-Por mucho que no quiera… creo que… estoy de acuerdo con Chrysalis.-Hablo Novo.- ¿de que servirá tenerlo a el si viene Umbra con mi Hija?

-Bueno… eventualmente tendríamos que regresarle al chico, tu hija también es alguien importante Novo, es tu sucesora.-Hablo Celestia mirando a la Hipogrifo.-

-¿Ósea que proponen regresarle la espada a quien nos ataca?-Miro Chrysalis indignada a Celestia.-

-A diferencia de ti Chrysalis, nuestra raza no se multiplica como la suya.-Dijo Novo mirando a la simuladora.- tu podrías poner mil huevos pero dudo mucho que si quiera le tengas el cariño suficiente a uno como yo lo tengo con mi hija.-

-¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Novo!-Dijo casi al borde del enojo.- cuido de mis súbditos como Celestia y Luna cuida a los suyos, a diferencia de ustedes todos ellos son mis hijos y me duele el solo hecho de que peleemos en esta maldita guerra. Estuve a nada de lanzarme contra Umbra cuando ataco uno de nuestros nidos…-Miro a Novo- el problema es que si yo muero sin dar a luz a una reina como yo, mi raza hasta donde yo viva, hasta ahí existirá, esa es la diferencia crucial que nos divide Novo. Tu crees que no aprecio a mis simuladores, pues crees muy mal. Eso es quizás lo que nos hace levemente mas fuerte que su raza.-

-¿Entonces prefieres que únicamente dejemos que Umbra haga lo que quiera con Skystar?-Dijo Celestia mirando con cierta desaprobación a Chrysalis.-

-Pues no seria mala idea, un mal menor por un bien común… me parece más que bien.-

-¡No pienso dejar a mi hija en manos de esa desgraciada!-Encaro a Chrysalis casi de inmediato.-

-¿¡Y porque no la encaras a ella como lo haces conmigo!?-Exclamo en el mismo tono de voz que Novo.- a diferencia de ti cuando Umbra nos ataco yo tuve al menos el valor de pelear con mis súbditos, tu por otro lado rumores dicen y corren que únicamente te quedaste detrás de tus guardias.-

Antes de que Novo dijera algo, un guardia entro casi de improviso se le miraba bastante cansado, ya que parecía que había corrido por toda la ciudadela.

-M-My Lady.-Dijo el guardia Solar jadeante.- Tenemos un problema.-

-¿De que se trata?-Miraron todas las gobernantes al guardia.-

-La reina Umbra está en la ciudadela.-

Al decir esas palabras una niebla oscura se filtró por la misma puerta de donde se estaba haciendo esa pequeña reunión, las monarcas al notar esto solo dieron unos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que una figura humanoide se formaba frente a todos los presentes, los rasgos eran los de una yegua, mas precisamente la reina Umbra, quien tras unos segundos mas, se pudo notar mejor su figura a base de aquellas sombras oscuras.

-Espero no importunarlas.-Una voz un tanto extraña conformada por cientos de voces más que hablaban al mismo tiempo se escuchó de parte de Umbra.- En esta agradable celebración. Pero tengo diversos ponis de su bando los cuales me afirman que tienen a cierto humano con ustedes.-

La sombra de Umbra camino hasta estar justo en frente de Celestia.

-¿Y de que te serviría tenerlo de tu lado?-Hablo Celestia mirando la sombra de Umbra.- hasta donde sabemos poca importancia le das a ese chico después de lo que vimos en el reino dragón.-

-Supongo que no soy la única que cree en los poderes que poseen los humanos… ¿No es cierto Celestia?-La sombra cruzo sus brazos mirando a las gobernantes.-

-Reales o no, no pretendemos regresarte algo que puedes llegar a usar en nuestra contra.-Dijo Novo situándose al lado de Celestia.- No debe ser difícil adivinar que puedes usar el mismo truco que en el reino dragón para obligarlo a usar esos poderes para tu único beneficio.-

-¿Y Ustedes no tenían planeado hacer eso pero en mi contra?-Hablo fingiendo extrañeza y inocencia.-

-No necesitamos de ese humano para derrotarte de nuevo.-Hablo Luna, logrando que Umbra voltease a verle.- lo hicimos una vez y lo volveremos hacer mi hermana y yo.-

-No creas que ese truco les funcionara dos veces-Movió su mano en un ademan mostrándole poco interés a Luna.- además en ese entonces ustedes portaban los elementos de la armonía, y hasta donde yo se… no han podido usarlos nuevamente, siguen congelados en el mismo lugar de costumbre.-Miro a Celestia.- Ese dragoncito que les ayudo ya paso a mejor vida, quizás en otras circunstancias me habrán derrotado hace tiempo, para este punto de la guerra, ustedes y yo sabemos que solo una batalla realmente será la importante.-Miro de manera seria a Celestia.- Pero no estoy aquí por eso, ustedes enviaron a un grupo de pegasos y Hipogrifos en mi contra para llevarse a ese humano… bueno, yo hice de las mías para tener esto.-

Dicho esto frente a las gobernantes una esfera de color azul claro comenzó a flotar justo en frente de Umbra, poco después de hacer eso, el sonido de un canto a base de tarareos comenzó a escucharse, para lo que fue Cadence, Luna, Celestia y Chrysalis era algo irreconocible, pero a oídos de Novo, la única expresión que pudo hacer fue de sorpresa y preocupación, ya que la voz que se escuchaba era la misma que su hija Skystar, eso basto únicamente para que Novo dijera no con buenas intenciones lo siguiente.

-¡Como le haigas hecho algo, te juro que!-No termino la frase cuando fue Umbra quien la interrumpió.-

-No estás en posición de nada Novo, esta es la cuestión, ustedes me entregan al humano, y yo misma les entrego a la princesa Skystar.-Dicho eso la esfera azul se dirigió hasta la reina Novo quien la tomo en sus garras mirando con cierta impotencia la esfera.- Se muy bien que esta es una celebración muy importante para ustedes, y no quisiera que el pánico influyera en esto, así que… esta noche estaré en ese festival.-Miro a las gobernantes.- Lo único que se tiene que hacer es dejar al humano solo, yo les dejare a Skystar en las puertas de su ciudadela.-

-¿Tanto te arriesgas por ese humano Umbra?-Dijo Chrysalis mirando la estela de Humo-No creas que dejare que te vayas después de lo que le hiciste a mi colmena.-con cierto recelo y enojo solo dio un par de pasos frente a la figura de Umbra.-

-Nada me costaría esparcir la oscuridad en esta ciudadela, para este punto aun los guardias que enviaron por el humano y sobrevivieron a eso, creo que siguen teniendo problemas ¿no es cierto?-Miro a Celestia únicamente logrando que ella frunciera en ceño en señal de afirmación.- Al final ustedes decidan, yo no tengo problemas en terminar la guerra esta misma noche…-

Tras decir eso aquella sombra se convirtió en una estela de humo la cual comenzó a desintegrarse, dejando a las gobernantes, quienes únicamente intercambiaron miradas entre todas, pero al poco tiempo el solo ver el rostro de preocupación de la reina Novo, les decía más de una sola cosa.

-Infórmale a todo guardia que este al pendiente en la ciudadela-Dijo Luna al guardia que tenía al lado.- cualquier actividad sospechosa será motivo de encarcelamiento.-

-Si princesa.-Dijo el guardia antes de retirarse del lugar.-

-Novo.-Hablo Celestia mirando a la reina Hipogrifo, la cual seguía sosteniendo la esfera azul.-

-No quiero que Umbra utilice a ese humano para su beneficio.-Miro la esfera con cierto cariño, logrando únicamente que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al escuchar la melodía que aquella voz se mantenía dentro de la esfera, aquel hermoso tarareo que le recordaba a su hija.- Pero mi hija…-

-Escucha, sería mucho más fácil si únicamente entregáramos al humano.-Celestia coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Novo, con la intención de consolarla.-

-¿Y si ella no cumple su palabra y no entrega a Skystar?-Hablo Chrysalis amargando el momento con su comentario el cual tenía mucha razón.- en lo que a mi concierne no seria bueno si quiera pensar en eso.-

-Chrysalis es su hija.-Dijo Luna un tanto molesta por su comentario.-

-Ante todo deberíamos de pensar esto, si le entregamos al chico, únicamente le damos una ventaja aun injusta a Umbra sobre nosotras.-Miro a Luna.-

-¿Entonces que recomiendas que hagamos?-Dijo Cadence mirando a Chrysalis quien únicamente se quedó estática mirando a la nada sin saber que decirle.-

-Hagan lo que quieran…-Dijo Chrysalis harta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Si ustedes no hacen nada al menos yo veré que hacer.-

Tras haber dejado la sala, Cadence suspiro de manera frustrada, el solo ver a Novo sabía que tanto le importaba su hija.

-Tía, y si a todo esto… El… ¿quisiera quedarse con nosotras?-Tras decir eso Celestia solo miro a Novo.-

-Bueno… eso sería algo a tratar cuando decidiera quedarse… Novo.-La aludida alzo la mirada hacia Celestia.-Tu tendrás la última palabra en esto, Umbra nos dio hasta el final de esta noche. ¿Vale?-

-Esto es algo que no me gustaría que quedara en mis garras Celestia.-Miro a la Alicornio.-

/En las calles de la ciudadela/

-¿Al menos podrías fingir que te agrada la comida sabes?-Dijo el humano mirando a su guarura al lado de él, quien al igual que él tenía un plato pequeño con lo que parecía ser una pieza de pastel.-

-Me agrada… a mi manera.-Hablo con apenas un cambio de voz a lo habitual.-

Pese a que las calles estaban llenas de vida y alegría, lo cierto era que la cantidad de guardias había aumentado considerablemente, cosa que tanto Pinki y el humano pudieron notar, sin embargo a ojos de ambos solo supusieron que era para mantener el orden del lugar, y de ese modo evitar problemas unos a otros.

-¿Hay algo mas que se haga en esta Celebración?-Miro el humano a la yegua rosa.-

-Si, pero para este punto solo hay juegos, ya hasta en la noche es cuando hay bailes y música-Hablo con poco interés, pero al mirar el rostro del humano pidiéndole que lo guiase por el lugar Pinki solo dijo.- ¿No crees que estas estas grande para ir jugar?-

-Sabes mi abuelo murió hasta a los 95 años.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia lo que parecían puestos en los cuales había diferentes clases de "Juegos" véase como lanzar aros en botellas, utilizar pelotas para tirar botellas, inclusive había un tiro al blanco con dardos y pescar manzanas.-

-¿Murió jugando a los 95 años?-

-No, sin meterse en la vida de los demas.-Dijo con simplicidad el humano logrando únicamente sacarle un gruñido de molestia para la yegua rosa.- Oh venga, es una fiesta después de todo, al menos deberías intentarlo también tu si vas a estar conmigo.-Dijo dándole un aro del puesto de juegos frente a el.- así al menos no espantaras a los potrillos con el rostro de pocos amigos que tienes.-

-No pienso hacer eso.-Le regreso el aro al chico alejándose un poco del lugar.-

-Bueno… entonces, hagamos una pequeña apuesta.-Tomo 6 dardos de la mesa.- Siempre eh sido muy bueno para lanzar cosas, si logro encestar en el centro más dardos que tu.-Lanzo un dardo hacia el blanco logando encestarlo en el punto rojo central.- quitas ese rostro de pocos amigos y sonríes y juegas conmigo un momento.-Lanzo un segundo dardo al blanco, nuevamente encentándolo en el centro justo al lado del primer dardo.-

-Y si yo gano.-Le arrebato los demás dardos al humano.-Nos vamos al palacio y te mantendrás ahí sin excusas y pretextos.-

-Me parece razonable.-Sonrió amigable el humano al tiempo que lanzaba el ultimo dardo que tenía en mano logrando nuevamente encestarlo justo al lado de los demás- Tu turno.-

-No creas si quiera por un momento que podrás ganarme.-Dijo un tanto desafiante la poni rosa mientras lanzaba su primer dardo.-

Dardo tras dardo parecía que Pinki empataba con el chico, sin embargo a la hora de comprobar cuales dardos eran los que estaban mas posicionados en el centro, y tras comprobar en mas de dos decenas de veces que el chico había ganado esa apuesta, con cierto enojo miro al chico.

-¡Exijo que vuelvas a lanzar!-Exclamo furiosa al notar que en el último dardo que se lanzó tanto de Pinki como del humano, el del chico era el mas acertado al blanco.-

-Ese no era el trato.-Se encogió de hombros importándole poco su exigencia- Aprende a perder y acompáñame ¿vale?-

A regañadientes, la yegua siguió al chico por todos los puestos del lugar, en mas de una ocasión Pinkie recibió una regañía de parte del humano, esto debido a que ella seguía con su rostro mal humorado, y casi haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y para al menos no parecer alguien con falta de su palabra, intento sonreír, pero únicamente logrando que sus labios se miraran algo temblorosos, como si fuera una sonrisa forzada.-

-¿Era tan difícil?-Dijo el chico mientras caminaba por los puestos observando un lugar en el jugar.-

-Juro por Celestia que esta me la pagas de un modo o de otro.-Hablo de manera furiosa pero son quitar su falsa sonrisa forzada de su rostro-

Su tiempo paso un tanto lento, para el chico jugar con la guardia, era como aventarle una pelota a la pared, únicamente regresa porque es lo único que puede devolverla, entre aquellos juegos le llamo bastante la atención el tener que pescar manzanas con la boca, en la cual una yegua de pelaje algo anaranjado y crin rubio, sus ojos eran de un color verde, tenia pecas en el rostro de color blanco, llevaba un traje algo colonial a la época, parecía ser la encargada de un puesto en el cual se vendían diversas clases de comida a base de manzanas.

-H-Hola-Hablo la poni en un acento algo campirano al ver al chico, quien acompañado de la guardia solo se limitó a hablarles- ¿E-En que puedo ayudarlos?-

-¿Pudiera tratar en eso?-Dijo el chico señalando un gran estanque en el cual había manzanas y algunos ponis intentaban tomarlas con la boca.-

-Bueno…-La poni campirana miro a la guardia quien únicamente asintió un par de veces, y con un ademan de su mano le dio una señal para que le dejara hacerlo.- Claro, porque no me acompañas.-

-Tu también vienes.-Dijo el chico tomando del brazo a la guardia.-

-¡Oye!-Se quejó de mala gana al mirar como el chico le tomaba del brazo.- ¡Suelta!

-Si atrapas 10 en un minuto se te regala una Tarta de manzana compañero.-Dijo la poni campirana mientras señalaba al pequeño estanque que había en el lugar junto a un centenera de manzanas las cuales flotaban.-

-Bien será un trabajo en dúo.-Dijo tomando el brazo de su "Carcelera"-

Pese a su intento por hacer que la guardia interactuara un poco, esta dio su des acuerdo con esto por lo cual no estuvo dispuesta a ayudar al chico en esto. Sin mucho el chico solo se posiciono frente al estanque sin saber mucho que hacer.  
Solo esperando a que lo que hiciera, le saliera al menos "Bien"

"Media hora de intentes fracasados mas tarde"

-Suerte para la próxima.-Dijo la poni campirana despidiéndose de la guardia y el humano.-

-Solo conseguiste mojarte en vano.-Dijo sin mucha importancia Pinki mientras miraba la ropa húmeda del chico.-

-Solo un poco, no es para tanto… quizás y si hubiera podido tomar esa última manzana en el último segundo habría tenido una tarta.-Quedo pensante en saber si le era posible haber agarrado esa última manzana con la boca, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la guardia.-

-Las princesas dijeron que nos verían aquí.-Dijo mirando el centro de la ciudadela en el cual había un centenar de ponis caminando por el lugar, muchos acompañados por sus respectivas parejas u/o familias.-

-Por cierto… ¿tienes familiares?-Pregunto el chico a la guardia quien únicamente seguía buscando con la mirada a las princesas.-

-No es algo que te importe.-Dijo con cierto desprecio mientras hacía lo mismo que el humano-

-Vale, no hace falta tanto desprecio, me queda más que claro que detestas estar al lado mío… pero… esa poni Maud, si es algo de ti ¿no?-Pregunto curioso el chico a la yegua.- ¿Que se siente tener hermanos?

Ante esto la yegua solo volteo a verle algo confundida a te su pregunta mientras cierta extrañeza la invadía por su pregunta.-Fui hijo único así que no esperes que sepa algo parecido.-Se encogio de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos alargados del lugar.- aunque me han dicho muchos de mis "Amigos" que les habría gustado ser hijos únicos como yo.-

-No creas…-Tomo asiento la yegua al lado del humano.- Es cierto y como hermanas llegamos a tener des acuerdos, pero no por eso, llegamos a desear tal cosa… Es gratificante saber que alguien siempre estará ahí para apoyarte… y mas en estos tiempos.-

-Ya veo.-

Casi por cortesía la yegua dijo.- ¿y tú? Se que no tienes hermanos eso me queda claro, pero… que hay de tus padres y esos "Amigos"-

-Bueno… nunca tuve la familia perfecta, mi padre en si es alcohólico, fue una de las razones por las cuales me decidí irme de casa, mi madre nos dejo por el problema de mi padre, en simples palabras no quiso mas responsabilidad y mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, un amigo en la gran ciudad, me hizo el favor de permitirme vivir con el solo hasta terminar mi carrera, y el estuvo de acuerdo y con el tiempo sus padres terminaron de cierta forma "Aceptándome" les ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y nunca tuve problemas ahí con el, se podría decir que era el lugar indicado. Pero… Eme aquí.-

Tras asentir un par de veces Pinki dijo.- ¿Te… arrepientes de algo?-

-No en realidad… mi consciencia está tranquila, se que hago lo correcto o al menos intento hacer lo que yo creo y es correcto.-Miro hacia el frente- Quizás por eso me he cargado mas problemas de los que puedo llevar conmigo. Soy… demasiado bueno, creo que ese seria mi problema, eso y si le agregamos que me es difícil decir un "No" como respuesta… a ciertas circunstancias, podrás imaginarte.-

La plática no fue más allá de eso, eventualmente no tardaron en mirar a un pequeño grupo de guardias los cuales escoltaban a dos princesas, la princesa Cadence y la princesa Celestia, quienes en su pasar, recibían elogios y ciertos cumplidos de la multitud, para este punto la noche comenzaba a reinar en la festividad, casi a una velocidad abismal ante los ojos del chico, pues nunca había visto que el cielo se oscureciera tan rápido. Tras eso, un puñado de fuegos artificiales comenzaron a lanzarse al cielo, explotando en una infinidad de colores brillantes. La música de violines, Violonchelos, trompetas y algunas flautas se escuchaban en toda la zona central.

-Espero y no te haiga causado problemas sargento.-Hablo Cadence mirando al par sentados en la banca.-

-¡N-No, para nada!... Digo… fue…-Intento buscar la palabra adecuada pero solo dijo- Se comportó bien.-

-Menos mal, Pinki.-Hablo Celestia esta vez.- puedes tomarte el resto de la noche, esta es una festividad familiar, seria bueno que al menos estés con tu hermana.-

-Muchas gracias majestad.-hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.-Que tengan una buena noche.-

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Cadence acercándose al chico-

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Celestia algo curiosa.-

-Oh cierto.-Metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos en el pantalón.-Me debes un baile.-Dijo mostrando un cinto azul.- Y una tarta de manzana, logre hacer que doña caras jugara 3 juegos de azar en los cuales yo por supuesto, gane, claramente.-Dijo con cierta soberbia y orgullo de si mismo.- con suma facilidad eh de aclarar.-

-Ummm.-quedo pensante la princesa Cadence.- Dicen que: afortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor.-Una leve risilla se escapó de su boca solo logrando que el chico lograra sonrojarse, cosa que a Celestia pareció tocarle cierta curiosidad.-

-Ni tanta suerte.-Fingió modestia- tan solo fue… tu sabes… eh… ¿Habilidad?-

-¿En juegos de azar?-Arqueo Cadence una ceja.-

-¿SI?-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Vale.-Hablo Celestia- ¿A todo esto, dinos que te parece la celebración?-

-Tiene su encanto la verdad, aun me falta ver el baile.-

-Bueno, entonces ¿porque no vamos?-Dijo Celestia invitando a ambos a caminar junto a ella.-

Pese a que algunos guardias acompañaban a las princesas, Celestia tras haberles hecho un ademan con su mano gran parte de estos guardias se dispersaron, solo dos acompañaban a ambas princesas, quienes solo encaminaron al chico mas a dentro de aquel gran festival, conforme mas se adentraban al centro, la música era un poco mas audible, justo en mitad de la calle se alzaba una pista de baile, en el cual justo al lado había un gran grupo de ponis tocando diferentes instrumentos, siendo la música un tono alegre y renacentista. Los ponis que se encontraban en el camino, se hacían hacia los lados para dejar pasar al grupo, el cual únicamente recibía saludos de buena hacia las princesas.

-Es agradable estar en un ambiente como este.-Dijo el chico caminando al lado de Cadence- Esta música… nunca la había escuchado.-

-¿Qué clase de música hay de dónde bienes?-Pregunto Curiosa Cadence.-

-No se si conozcas los términos, el Pop, Rock, Rock and roll, blus, metal, Heavy metal, Hip-hop, Rap, entre muchos más. Aunque la verdad siendo las mejores de otros idiomas.-

-Valla… aquí solo tenemos el que hablamos, el Ecuestre tradicional y el antiguo. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Decir 60 idiomas diferentes son pocos realmente.-Dijo el chico en una leve pose de pensador-con eso de la torre de Babilonia y todo eso.-

Casi la quijada de ambas princesas tocaba el suelo de no ser por ambos guardias que estaban presentes quienes únicamente usando su respectiva mano, cerraron los hocicos de ambas monarcas.

-Pero a todo esto.-Miro a Cadence.- Nuestro trato era que si lograba sacar un listón azul, bailarías conmigo.-

-¿Como esta esa "Apuesta"?-Miro Celestia a Cadence.-

-Bueno… resulta que dijo que era bueno en ciertos "Juegos" yo opte por apostar con el pero, realmente nunca espere que ganara los 5 juegos de azar-

Flash back.

Cadence se encontraba junto al chico, siendo que estaba también presente la guardia Pinki Pie, quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente entre ambos, tanto Cadence y el chico disfrutaban del festival, había justamente juegos de azar, en los cuales se trataba de cartas y dados, y por lo visto el chico mostraba gran habilidad en estos juegos, siendo mas que nada el juego de los dados en el que mas gana.

-Estoy segura que estas marcando as cartas.-Dijo algo molesta Cadence al dejar su mano de cartas en la mesa.-

-El hecho de que tu no cuentes las cartas es algo que yo uso a mi favor…21 de nuevo.-Bajo su mano, mientras extendía su mano hacia Cadence y el resto de los ponis quienes casi de mala gana le dieron su "Recompensa" por haber ganado por novena vez.-

-Se pierde el chiste del juego si haces eso.-Hizo un leve puchero-

-Dilo por ti.-Sacudido el saco de monedas que ya había ganado.- no se que decirte Cadence… la verdad con todo este Oro, podría pagarme una vida bien vivida de donde vengo. Y aquí apenas me ajustaría para estar a penas ajusto un par de días en una posada.-

-Claramente la diferencia mone…-

Antes de que Cadence terminara la frase, un guardia peculiar, siendo este un Unicornio blanco, de una armadura muy diferente a los demás, siendo esta Dorada con encajes purpuras y plateados, un casco muy característico a los romanos y llevando consigo una espada y un escudo con el.

-Cadence, el resto de las gobernantes quieren hablar y necesitan que estés con ellas ahora.-Miro a ambos, casi en específico al chico, quien únicamente se vio algo extrañado por la forma, en que este unicornio le miraba.-

-Vale, iré enseguida.-Antes de que el acompañara al unicornio, el chico tomo el brazo de Cadence llamando su atención.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Y yo que hago?, contigo aquí apenas y soporto las miradas de desprecio de todos aquí.-

Señalo discretamente al publico.

-Venga, diviértete, que no te preocupen lo que piensen los demás, no por eso debes estar aislado de los demás.-Le sonrió de manera amigable.- no tardare o eso intentare.-

-No se Cadence…-Dijo algo inseguro.- es diferente las cosas contigo, me miran con algo mas de "Normalidad" podría decirse.-

-Mhh… Hagamos algo, hoy en la noche habrá un baile-Esas palabras sonaron como miel dulce para el unicornio blanco quien únicamente agudizo su oído.- si consigues el listón azul de los juegos de azar, quizás… considere aceptar una invitación.-Dejo salir una leve risilla mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el unicornio blanco.-

-¿Es un tal vez o me estas asegurando que si?-Pregunto confundido el chico-

-Asegúrate de ganar y tal vez te diga.-

Apenas se fue, el unicornio solo se acerco a la poni terrestre, la guardia en particular, la cual solo su orea se ladio hacia donde estaba el unicornio.

-Asegúrate de no perderle de vista, no me fio nada de el.-Dijo el unicornio mirando el humano.-

-Descuide yo tampoco le tengo confianza alguna.-Aclaro la poni rosa mientras se acercaba al chico.-

Fin del flash back.

-Así que fue eso.-Dijo Celestia mirando al chico.-Pues adelante.-Sonrió amigable- no aprovechar una fiesta como esta, es casi como no haber comido.-

-¡Venga!-Dijo Cadence tomando del brazo al chico, y dirigiéndolo hasta la pista de baile en la cual ya había parejas bailando al ton y son de la canción, la cual calco y repito es renacentista.

-E-Espera solo bailo Break Dance.-

Casi llevándolo consigo arrastras, subieron a la pista de baile en la cual poco después la música paro de repente, siendo los músicos quienes miraban casi de forma muy extraña a esta "Pareja" mas que nada por razones obvias, pero tras mirar a la princesa Celestia quien con un ademan de su mano les pidió a los músicos que prosiguieran con la música, siendo esta aun en un estado de alegría y de movimientos rápidos.

-Vamos.-Extendió su mano esperando que el chico la tomara.-

-Te juro que vengo del sigo XXI, y me estas pidiendo que baile algo del sigo XIII-

-No te preocupes, créeme cuando te digo que eh visto a peores bailando antes.-Rio levemente-Créeme que no dejo que cualquiera baile conmigo, estarías perdiendo una gran oportunidad.- Intento animar al chico con un pequeño chiste cosa que le funciono, pues al poco tiempo tomo de la mano de Cadence.-Pasos rápidos y continuos.-Siendo ella quien guiaba, el humano podía seguirle el ritmo con bastante facilidad, paso tras paso, de izquierda a derecha, giro y vuelta. Era un baile muy alentador para muchas parejas.-Descuida.-Miro el rosto de preocupación del chico.- Piensa que solo estamos tu y yo.-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente Cadence.-La tomo de la cintura para seguir con el siguiente paso.-

-Oh, ya veo a que te refieres, pero tranquilo, a regañadientes tuvo que tragarse el orgullo cuando le dije que bailaría contigo.-Dijo mientras señalaba disimuladamente hacia un grupo de ponis en el cual, estaba aquel guardia en particular.-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Bueno… Resulta que el no sabia mucho de lo que ocurrió en el imperio de Cristal entre tú y yo… y… puedo asegurarte que al menos ya hay otro poni el cual te mira con normalidad.-Le sonrió de manera alegre.-

-Espero no haberles causado problemas.-Dijo el chico levantando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.-

-Suele tener su temperamento, pero mayormente la quien tiene las riendas de la relación soy yo.-Una sonrisa inocente se mostro en su rostro cosa que hizo que el chico soltara una carcajada-

-Eres una yegua complicada.-

-Ni tanto créeme, cuando me conoces mas afondo, te das cuenta que soy alguien simple pero compleja a la vez, no bajes tanto la mano.-Dijo mientras le subía la mano regresándola nuevamente a la cintura.-

-Desvaríe lo juro.-

-Siento que mientes.-

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer actos tan pervertidos?-Fingió indignación mientras seguían bailando.-

-Tengo mis motivos para pensar algo parecido.-

El baile siguió sin apuro por terminarse, de hecho tras unos minutos mas, tanto Cadence como el humano bajaron de la pista de baile, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban Celestia y aquel Unicornio blanco, tras estar de frente, Cadence abrazo con bastante cariño a aquel unicornio blanco el cual correspondió de buena manera el abrazo de Cadence, tras separarse del abrazo el unicornio miro al humano y fue ahí donde Cadence dijo.

-Shining, él es Alejandro…-Señalo al humano- Alejandro.-señalo luego al unicornio.- Él es mi esposo, Shining Armor.-

-Te mire en Canterlot-Dijo el chico recordando.-

-Sí, lo recuerdo yo también-Asintió con la cabezo el unicornio.- Cadence, me conto sobre lo que hiciste ese día en Canterlot y… la ayuda que le diste en el Imperio de cristal, mientras estaba en los calabozos.-Sonrió agradecido.-Muchas gracias-Se inclinó un poco en símbolo de respeto-

-En serio, la verdad es que no fue nada.-Con modestia solo pateo una piedra la cual estaba en el suelo.-

-Piensa lo que quieras… pero hiciste mucho chico.-Dicho esto el unicornio le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico.-Si llegases a ocupar cualquier cosa en un futuro, puedes pedirlo.-Tras dar un par de cabezadas, de parte del chico asintiendo a lo que dijo el unicornio solo paso a mirar a la princesa Celestia quien poco después desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de músicos.-

-Bueno, porque no aprovechan esta noche.-Miro a Shining y a Cadence- Después de todo, al menos de momento nadie los interrumpirá como es costumbre de los guardias.-

-Supongo que tienes razón tía.-Afirmo Cadence volteando a ver al semental blanco.- Además tenemos una charla pendiente Shining y yo.-

-No se si sentirme amenazado o nervioso ante lo que dices querida.-Dijo divertido extendiendo su mano hacia la Alicornio Rosa, la cual aceptando la invitación del semental, extendió su mano también para tomar la de el y dirigirse a la pista de baile.-

La música nunca paro en ningún momento, por su parte Celestia solo miro al chico quien se encontraba mirando el lugar, el cual rebozaba de felicidad y alegría para todos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un grupo de fuegos artificiales iluminaran el cielo oscuro con explosiones de colores rojos, verdes, amarillos y blancos.

-Oye.-Dijo Celestia acercándose al humano.- Esto… es por lo que has hecho por mi sobrina.-Dijo entregándole una caja pequeña.- Quizás no sea mucho pero… a ojos de nosotros no significa nada, anteriormente le pertenecía a otro humano que llego a nuestro mundo, supongo que tu le encontraras algún uso.-Sonrió de manera amable.-

-G-Gracias, eh… ¿princesa?-Dijo algo apenado por la entrega del "Regalo" de la princesa, tomándolo en su mano derecha y guardándolo en su bolsa izquierda del pantalón.-

-Solo Celestia, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, créeme.-Se acercó al chico y le susurró al oído.- Porque no invitas a esa poni de ahí.-Dijo Celestia indicando con la mirada a una Yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco y ojos dorados, su crin y cola eran de un color rosa claro, llevaba lo que era un vestido largo de color plateado, junto a una bufanda del mismo color el cual rodeaba su cuello, llevando consigo también dos aretes de un zafiro, era una poni hermosa a ojos de los presentes, pero esta yegua en particular, no le había quitado la vista de encima al humano desde que lo había visto bailar con Cadence.- Adelante.-Invito al chico a acercársele a la yegua.- Estoy segura de que no rechazara tu oferta.-

-E-Estará bien?-Pregunto algo inseguro el chico.-

-Mas que bien, además es una noche que mi hermana preparo para todos… y eso te incluye a ti.-Dicho esto un leve empujón de parte de Celestia hizo que el chico solo se encaminara hasta aquella Yegua.-

Con cierto paso débil el chico se acercó a la yegua, pensando sus palabras, más que nada saber que decirle o más bien, sonarle interesante, si bien era cierto que el con quienes llega a conocer llega a ser más abierto y suele tener ese sentimiento de confianza grupal, que le hace sentirse más seguro consigo mismo.-Venga… Es, cualquier otra chica, solo empieza con…-Miro al grupo de parejas las cuales bailaban al ton y son de la canción.- Supongo que funcionara.-Pensó para sus adentros una vez estuvo frente a aquella yegua.

Ante ambos no faltaron palabras, el chico al igual que le mostro Cadence, extendió su mano hacia aquella yegua, quien solo mostro algo de sorpresa y subiéndose su bufanda para ocultar un sonrojo de su parte acepto desviando levemente la mirada hacia la izquierda, y extendió también su mano hacia la mano del chico, siendo el quien guiaba, con cierto paso un tanto torpe intento imitar los pasos que Cadence le había enseñado hace unos momentos. La Yegua notaba esto y tras mirar que el humano lo intentaba ella dijo.

-Si quieres puedo guiar yo.-Sus ojos miraron al humano, quien con algo de pena asintió un par de veces.-Esperaba que aprendieras algunos pasos de esa princesa… Garañón.-

Esa simple palabra hizo que el chico tuviera la guardia baja, pero al poco tiempo un fulgor en los ojos dorados de esta yegua fue notorio por unos instantes, un fulgor de colores purpuras y verdes.

-U-Umbra.-Dijo sorprendido, pero no pudo acabar la frase cuando la yegua llevo una mano a su boca rápidamente para que no dijera más.-

-¿Haz olvidado lo que significa ser sutil?-Dijo la yegua algo molesta ante la reacción del chico.- Tan solo sigue el baile, si hablamos lo suficientemente bajo, no se darán cuenta.- Tampoco bajes tanto la mano mi cintura está más arriba idiota.-

-Disculpa…-Miro a la yegua.-P-Pensé que, te sería imposible llegar aquí.-

-Poco probable, no imposible, veo que a esas yeguas no les fue difícil acoplarte a su estilo de vida.-

-Digamos que…-Intento buscar una salida a lo que ella dijo pero.-

-Tu "Valentía" si así lo podemos llamar, porque te juro que no tenías nada de valiente cuando me encaraste en Canterlot, tuvo sus frutos aquí, ¿no es así?-La yegua desvió disimuladamente la vista hacia los alrededores notando que Celestia miraba como el humano y ella bailaban juntos.-¿Qué tanto te dijeron de mí?-

-De ti nunca hablamos Umbra…-Siguió los pasos de Umbra hacia un punto donde tuvieron que estar abrazados.- Pero si reconozco te tiene cierto…-Se claro la garganta- Miedo.-

-Eso me alegra.-Guio en el siguiente paso el cual ponía a ambos de frente nuevamente.-Al menos reconocen lo obvio.-Miro al chico.-¿Te divertiste con la princesita del amor? –Con cierto recelo hablo la yegua.-

-Umbra no creerás que…-

-Responde, no le des vueltas al asunto.-Miro de manera seria al chico.-

Tras asentir un par de veces Umbra solo frunció el ceño algo molesta.-Me ayudo… Como yo lo hice en el Imperio de Cristal.-

-Y qué piensas entonces.-Hablo Umbra sin mirar al chico.-

-¿De qué hablas?-Miro extrañado a la yegua.-

-Ya viste este lado… y ya has visto el mío… desde tu punto de vista. ¿Qué decides?-

-Umbra, admito que el tiempo que eh pasado aquí, ha sido hasta cierto punto el mejor.-Ante esto la yegua solo pudo gruñir de manera molesta pero.- Sin embargo…-Dejo de bailar y tomo de la barbilla a la yegua.- Creo que… el mejor tiempo que eh pasado desde que eh llegado, es justamente este.-Le sonrió de manera cariñosa.- y… es contigo Umbra, lo cual me hace mas feliz.-

El fulgor de los ojos de la yegua desaparecieron dejando ver no un par de ojos dorados, si no un par de ojos carmesí, los cuales miraban conmovidos al humano.-N-No…-Negó Umbra con la cabeza.- No entiendo… no he hecho nada como para que pienses eso de mi, nada.-

-Tú lo ves así Umbra… pero la verdad, yo lo veo de otra manera. ¿Por qué tu no lo puedes ver?-Tomo del brazo a Umbra.- si no puedes verlo… entonces dime ¿Por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?-Umbra solo aparto la mirada intentando reprimir las palabras del chico y sus propios sentimientos.- ¿Por qué arriesgarte de este modo solo por mí?-Al no recibir respuesta el chico solo dijo.- No pienso dejar que te vayas como las otras veces que evitas esto… en el campamento tu realmente ¿qué sentiste?-

-Es complicado… y más para alguien como yo.-Tras desviar su mirada solo pudo mirar a la pareja de Shining Armor y Cadence bailando muy alegremente, el verlos bailar le daba un sabor de boca extraño, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento cálido en su pecho evito que aquel fulgor se apoderara nuevamente de ella. Umbra se miró así misma unos instantes, aquel cuerpo que tenia no era el suyo y lo sabía… ella meditaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta este punto. Y justo fue esa meditación la que le hizo recordar aquel día que tanto el humano y ella tuvieron su discusión, una discusión en la cual ambos sabían y podían haber olvidado si tan solo ella se hubiera dignado a aceptar sus sentimientos.-No… no es que sea difícil, simplemente no los acepto.-Negó con su cabeza- le eh dado muchas vueltas al asunto.-Miro al chico- y quizás porque tenias razón… tu eres un humano y yo… una poni. Pero.-Miro a Cadence quien seguía bailando con el unicornio.-

Flash back.

-Sabes Umbra…-Cadence tomo el plato de comida.-Al menos a mi, no me importaría estar con alguien que es tan diferente a mi.-

Umbra solo miro a Cadence sentada en el piso, con una ceja en alto.-¿De que hablas?-

-Que… sin importar que alguien sea un dragón… un grifo, minotauro o…-Miro a Umbra.-Humano, si el sentimiento que tengo es real hacia el. Daria todo por tenerlo a mi lado. Te lo digo por experiencia, vale la pena luchar por alguien a quien le tenemos aprecio, cariño y… Amor.-

Fin del flash back.

-Sin embargo…-Miro al humano.-Admito… que… yo… soy la única idiota, por no ver lo que eh tenido siempre en frente de mi.-Dicho esto Umbra llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del humano.- Tienes razón, no vendría hasta aquí si no fuera por ti… no arriesgaría mi propio pellejo si no fuera por ti… estoy únicamente en este lugar, porque quería recuperarte. No para tenerte fuera del alcance de las princesas o para tener tus habilidades no… Si no porque… creo yo que… te necesito a mi lado.-Bajo la mirada algo apenada.- Esa canción que me cantaste… ese día que llegaste a mis aposentos a pesar de saber que no quería a nadie… me demostraste algo que nadie ah hecho.-Miro al humano a los ojos.-Tu amor.-

Una sonrisa tierna de felicidad se mostró en aquella yegua, la cual poco después un humo negro la rodeo, solo para que después de que se disipara, mostrara aquella reina de la oscuridad, quien a pesar de tener las prendas las cuales tenia la yegua blanca, seguía sosteniendo el rostro del chico mientras le miraba de manera cariñosa. Para este punto todos los presentes miraba atónitos a la reina Umbra, la música casi inmediatamente dejo de escucharse y las parejas que bailaban solo se sintieron impotentes y estáticos por quien tenían enfrente suyo.

-Umbra.-Dijo Shining Armor al mirar a la reina a unos metros frente a el.-

-Shining.-Tomo del brazo al unicornio.- Espera.-

-¿Y dejarla? Claro que no. ¡Guardias!-Un grito fuerte hizo que los guardias que estaban alrededor estuvieran atentos a lo que miraban ya que estaban igual de sorprendidos que la multitud.

Umbra abrazo al chico contra ella.-Si no quieres venir… puedo entenderlo.-Dijo triste Umbra.-Hasta cierto punto puedo decir que estarás mejor aquí.-

-No Umbra…-Le sonrió a la reina, mientras correspondía al abrazo.- Quiero estar contigo.-

Una sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de Umbra, un par de lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse de sus ojos mientras la reina solo acercaba su rostro hacia el del humano, plantándole un suave y delicado beso en los labios, para antes de que los guardias y Shining Armor pudieran interrumpir ese beso, nuevamente una gran acumulación de humo negro rodeo tanto a Umbra como al humano, solamente logrando que cuando se dispersara el humo, no hubiera nadie salvo los ponis correspondientes en el lugar, y ni un rastro de Umbra y el Humano.

-Como no lo vimos venir.-Dijo Celestia mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro.-

Fin del cap

NA: Un poco tarde lo se, pero problemas familiares y es todo, al menos en compensacion les deje mas largo el cap :D


	16. Agua

-Oh querida que bueno que estas bien.-Hablo Novo abrazando a la Hipogrifo.-Temía lo peor…-Casi en llanto solo pudo abrazarla con mayor fuerza.-

Los guardias habían traído a la princesa Skystar, quien para sorpresa de ellos la habían encontrado a las afueras de la ciudadela, sola, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo Skystar no le era posible articular ninguna palabra, cosa que a Novo le preocupo bastante, pero poco después al recordar la esfera la cual, curiosamente tenía el canto de la princesa, por mórbida curiosidad, la puso frente a su hija quien inmediatamente reconoció aquella esfera azul. A base de señas Skystar, le señalaba su cuello, con algo de mímica y algo de suerte de Novo, pudo entender que Umbra le había arrebatado su voz para evitar comunicarse o en su defecto interactuar verbalmente con alguien mas.

-Descuida Novo… Sunset Shimmer se encargara de buscar un hechizo adecuado para esto.-Dijo Celestia sonriéndole a la reina Hipogrifo.-

-Se lo agradecería mucho Celestia.-Cubrió con su ala derecha el cuerpo de su hija.-Ven querida… te vez muy cansada.-Dijo preocupada encaminando a la hipogrifo por los pasillos.-

-Debí haberlo visto venir Luna.-Hablo Celestia una vez y Novo no estaba cercas.-La tenia en frente de mis narices y no pude identificarla.-Se llevó una mano a su rostro, derrotada ante lo que había pasado hace unas horas.-

-Bueno…-Luna se posiciono al lado de su hermana.-Al menos podemos decir que cumplió su palabra, nos entregó a Skystar.-Intento animar a su hermana.-

-Debiste ver… tubo el descaro de llevárselo frente a mi y los guardias… si no en frente también te media ciudad.-

-Ya veremos como resolver esto hermana…-Miro a Cadence quien estaba detrás de ambas princesas.-Tu pareces la menos consternada princesa Cadenza.-

-Que podía hacer Tía…-No encontraba palabras precisas.-

-Actuar pudo haber sido algo mejor que no haber hecho nada.-Dijo con cierto recelo Luna-

-No… No era tan sencillo.-Desvió la mirada algo apenada.-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Hablo Luna con un tono algo fuerte.-

-Bueno…Quizás y… haiga una pequeña posibilidad de que Umbra pueda recapacitar con respecto a esta guerra.-Con una voz algo débil hablo, debido a lo severa que estaba siendo Luna con ella.-

-¿Recapacitar que Cadenza?-Dijo Luna.- Lo peor de todo es que ella sabe adónde estamos ahora, lo único que la mantiene de cierta forma alejada de nosotros son la cantidad de puestos militares que tenemos alrededor de la ciudad… pero eso no pareció si quiera impedírselo para llegar hasta aquí.-

-Hermana, tranquila, Cadence no tiene la culpa de esto.-Se puso frente a Cadence para detener el constante ataque de Luna.-Pero si me gustaría que, explicaras esa "Pequeña posibilidad" que tu crees que Umbra tiene en "Recapacitar"-

-Bueno… Antes de que vinieran por mí al imperio, de hecho… incluso antes de que Umbra me encarcelara… fue en Canterlot donde note esto, y fue cuando Alejandro me protegió de Umbra.-

Ambas monarcas solo prestaron atención a lo que Cadence les relataba.-Umbra si estaba furiosa de que me ayudara, inclusive de cierta forma le… castigo por eso, pero… al hacerlo y quedar el gravemente herido, fue ella quien cuido de el en el camino de Canterlot hacia el Imperio… Los días encarcelada solo pude notar, aquel sentimiento de amor que Umbra tenia. Era pequeño y casi nulo, pero si podía presentirse cierto aprecio que ella le tenía, aunque fuera un poco.-Cadence miro hacia la ventana.- Los días fueron pasando y curiosamente Umbra parecía extramente mas feliz y realizada me atrevo a decir.-Después de eso Cadence llevo una de sus manos a su pecho.- El… solía visitarme de vez en cuando, aun sabiendo que Umbra le tenia vigilado y casi amenazándolo de que no fuera a verme. Pero a pesar de esas advertencias, el venia y me hacia compañía… y Umbra… no le hacia nada, solo reprimía ese sentimiento que tenia ella al verme con el, y por extraño que parezca, a Umbra le daban ciertos "Celos".

-¿Celos?-Dijo Luna extrañada por la pregunta.-

-Si, yo tampoco lo creía, pero era cierto, le molestaba de cierta manera que el me tratara de esa forma. Después ocurrió el incidente en el reino dragón.-Dijo algo cabizbaja- Umbra… llego a mi celda, casi rogándome que le ayudara por el bienestar de Alejandro… y para ella el solo venir a pedirme ese "Favor" ya hablaba mucho de lo que ella sentía por el… Indirectamente intente ayudarle a Umbra a entender el sentimiento que el tenia por ella, pero… era muy cerrada y parecía que le importaba muy poco lo que el pensara de ella, creo que pensaba que el no podría corresponderle o que… quizás ella no se sentía merecedora de algo como el "Amor".

Las hermanas solo intercambiaron miradas por un breve periodo de tiempo para luego mirar a Cadence.

-No quisiera decir algo en contra Cadence… Pero, sé que defenderás tu posición y tu creencia en Umbra.-Hablo Celestia quedando algo pensante.- Pero, por mucho que pienses que ese chico pueda "Ayudarnos" de manera indirecta, intentando… No se… convertir a Umbra en alguien buena, esta guerra no es algo que ella olvide por alguien, y mas cuando es ella quien va ganando.-

-Lo se tía…-Dijo algo frustrada.- Pero… quizás… si les damos algo de tiempo y Umbra…-

-¿Y dejarla que tome mas ventaja de la cual ya tiene Cadencia?-Dijo Luna- Me temo que no. Al igual que mi hermana respeto tu nombramiento como la princesa del Amor… Pero me temo que tiempo no es algo del cual nosotros dispongamos en este momento. Si las cosas salen como piensas, entonces eventualmente las estrellas de la noche lo dirán en su momento.-Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.-Lo importante de momento, cambiarnos de lugar… me temo que a esta ciudad no le quedara mucho si Umbra pudo dar con la Ciudadela.-

-Pero Luna.-Cadence intento detener a Luna.- Espera.-

Sin poder conseguirlo, Luna solo se fue del lugar dejando a ambas princesas, en especial a Cadence, quien solo pudo suspirar de manera triste, Celestia se acerco a ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Cadence para luego abrazarla con su ala.-Descuida Cadence… Mi hermana solo esta frustrada por la antigua pelea que tuvimos con Umbra en el pasado.-

-¿Por qué?-Miro a Celestia Confusa.-

-Porque en el pasado tuvimos la oportunidad de matarla, pero…-Miro como Luna dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos.-Luna creía que… quizás… que tan solo quizás. Ella podría cambiar para mejor, y optamos por solo desterrarla y esperar que quizás el tiempo la cambiara pero.-Suspiro de manera triste.-el ver que solo empeoro, la hace sentirse de ese modo a mi hermana. Y el pensar que ahora tiene la oportunidad de cambiar nuevamente, la hace sentirse molesta por eso.-

-Se sintió decepcionada de Umbra cuando hizo todo esto.-Celestia asintió un par de veces.- Entiendo Tía…-

-Bien…-Abrazo a Cadence contra ella.-Ve a descansar-Le sonrió a Cadence.- ya veremos como resolver esto, Sunset Shimmer se encargara del problema de Skystar, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.-

-Bien Tía… que descanses.-

Dicho eso ambas solo se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo mientras ambas solo decían "Feliz día de los corazones cálidos" tras esas palabras, lo único que había en el palacio era silencio absoluto… por otro lado…

/Imperio de Cristal/

-Mi reina, su ruta esta marcada y las cosas ya están en el tren.-Hablo Rarity colocándose al lado de la reina.-

Al igual que siempre Rarity tenia un uniforme impecable de color blanco muy característicos a la Marina, con la única excepción que llevaba una bufanda y guantes del mismo color.

-Entonces es hora de irnos.-Dijo Umbra, mientras que con un ademan de su mano solo señalaba a unos guardias en particular a Flash, Rarity y una poni mas, esta era una unicornio de pelaje rosado, melena y colas de un color morado, teniendo una franja en medio de ambos de un color verde azulado, ojos de un color azul fuerte, llevaba puesto también un uniforme del mismo estilo de Rarity salvo que la única diferencia era una franja dorada en sus hombreras.- Con ustedes bastara, los terratenientes se encargaran momentáneamente de todo hasta que regresemos.-

-Como usted diga mi Reina.-Se inclinó levemente la Unicornio rosa-

Dicho eso el grupo se encamino hasta la estación de trenes, donde un tres completamente hecho de cristal, teniendo casi un estilo moderno, algo parecido a los tren bala los esperaba, este tren únicamente llevaba un vagón con el, siendo en el cual irían todos, el viaje seria algo largo, pero hasta cierto punto placentero para el chico, ya que en si iría con ponis a los cuales el consideraba sus amigos.

-Esto va fajado…-Dijo Rarity metiendo la parte de la camisa que iba de fuera, que llevaba el chico.- acomódate de este modo el cuello y no olvides siempre.-Le dio un golpe en la espalda.- Caminar derecho.-

-Si madre.-Dijo algo fastidiado mientras entraba al tren.-

-Debo al menos admitir que hiciste una buena elección en el traje.-Dijo Rarity caminando al lado del chico, poco después mientras todos fueron tomando asiento, se acercó y le susurró al oído.- Ponme al corriente de lo que ah ocurrido.-

Umbra no escucho esto, tan solo se acerco a lo que era un pequeño mini bar, el cual era atendido por un poni quien se encargaría de atender el interior de ese tren.

-Bueno, es una historia algo curiosa.-Dijo el chico tomando asiento al lado de la unicornio blanca.-

-Tengo tiempo querido… No había mirado a Umbra tan… bueno… diferente, podría decir ¿Feliz?-

-¿En serio se nota?-Dijo mirando a Umbra quien tomo una copa de vino.- La verdad no veo… cambio alguno.-

-Bueno querido…-Se acomodó en el asiento.- Tienes que entender a una dama, y mas cuando se trata de Umbra, pero cuéntame que ah pasado entre ustedes dos.-

Mientras ambos hablaban, Flash se acerco al lado de Umbra, quien con cierta cortesía le invito una copa, acto que el Pegaso no rechazo y acepto con mucho gusto la copa de vino.

-No es común que usted decida salir en esta temporada…-Hablo el Pegaso antes de darle un sorbo a la copa.- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?-

Con un gesto Umbra solo señalo con la mirada al Humano quien platicaba tranquilamente con Rarity.

-Es curioso… pero, ¿pudiera preguntar porque?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta para saber su intención.-

-Flash… creo que te tengo la confianza suficiente como para decírtelo.-Sintió un leve nudo en la garganta, pero tras respirar profundamente-

-¿Decirme que su alteza?-Pregunto algo curioso-

-¡Tu y Umb!-No pudo si quiera terminar la frace Rarity cuando el chico inmediatamente le tapo la boca a la unicornio quien únicamente a base de señas le pidió al chico que le quitara las manos.-

-No hace falta que se lo grites a los cuatro vientos.-Dijo el chico mirando a Umbra quien solo platicaba con Flash de una forma tranquila.-

-Hhmhmmhmhmhhmhmhm-

-Bueno... si fue un beso muy significativo para mi lo admito…-Con cierto rubor en su rostro solo miro a Rarity.-

-¿Hmhmhmhm?-

-Supongo que si, creo que ella también lo disfruto.-Dicho esto el chico soltó a la yegua para que pudiera respirar mas tranquilamente.-

-Bueno… y ¿porque traerla hasta este sector de Equestria?-Dijo Rarity mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad al chico.-

-Es… un capricho mío… por así decirlo… además.-Miro por la ventana del vagón.-Si mi calendario no me falla… hay una fecha importante para mi, la cual quisiera compartir con Umbra.-

-Bueno.-Dijo Rarity algo pensante.-¿ Puedo sugerirte algo?-Con algo de curiosidad el chico miro a la unicornio, asintiendo ante la petición de Rarity.- el lugar a donde vamos, es un tanto peculiar, asique te sugiero que mires detenidamente el entorno mientras vamos en el tren.-

Un tanto extrañado por tal curiosa petición, el chico solo asintió un par de veces, pasando su mirada hacia Umbra quien al recibir la mirada del chico, solo se sintió un poco nerviosa, cosa que intento ocultar dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, mientras volteaba a ver a Flash, quien al ver esta reacción de Umbra le dijo.

-Admito que hacen una pareja curiosa.-Dijo algo divertido mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.- Pero a todo esto…-Tras hacer un ademan con la mano en la cual sostenía su copa dijo.- ¿Usted esta del todo segura de lo que siente?, no intento cuestionarla y mucho menos, después de todo, ah habido momentos en los cuales ustedes se llevaron de maravilla incluso.-Se aclaro un poco la garganta- me ah tocado presenciar esos momentos.-Antes de que Umbra dijera algo Flash se anticipó- Descuide, de mi no sale nada.-

-La verdad…-Miro al chico quien comenzaba a reir junto aquella yegua blanca.- Eso no me preocupa mucho… Creo que al menos, podría darme el tiempo para estar con el…-Miro a Flash.- Asegúrate de que la capitana Starlight lo mantenga a salvo en todo momento, después del numerito en el Imperio y en las montañas, me dieron motivos para prepararle una guardia especial a este chico.-Dijo mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo a la copa.-

-Jump.-Dejo salir una risotada silenciosa.- ¿Un acto romántico el quererlo proteger no cree?.-

-Si, así como en mi esta el poder de mandarte a lavar los baños por tus chistecitos Flash-Le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.- Al menos se que ella no puede quedarme mal.- y cuando lleguemos, asegúrate de recibir a la capitana Fluttershy en el puerto de la costa a donde nos dirigimos.-

-Seguro majestad.-Dijo un poco mas serio ante las peticiones de la reina.-

Las horas seguían pasando y eventualmente llegaron a su nuevo destino, para este punto el lugar donde estaban les daba un ambiente mucho mas cálido, el tren termino estacionándose en la estación, en lo que parecía ser una zona costera, un gran grupo de ponis tanto de cristal como terrestres y pegasos se encontraban ahí, dedicándose a lo que eran la fabricación de barcos, siendo este un Astillero, los pocos unicornios que había en el lugar utilizaban su magia para levantar ciertos objetos pesados y así facilitar su trabajo. Al salir, lo primero que paso fue que Umbra había sido recibida por un grupo de ponis los cuales, solo uno de ellos llevaba un traje militar de color negro, siendo este un oficial a cargo, otro de ellos era un arquitecto, y el ultimo siendo lo que parecía ser un marinero, al mirar a la reina estos tres se inclinaron levemente ante la reina Umbra, quien ante este gesto únicamente hizo un ademan con su mano para darles a entender que hablaran.

-Disculpe nuestra tardanza mi Lady, pero como le informe en las cartas, me temo que los siguientes navíos no estarán terminados hasta dos semanas más.-Hablo el Arquitecto, quien parecía ser el encargado del lugar y no el oficial.-

-Para su buena suerte, no estoy aquí por eso señor Builder.-Estas palabras extrañaron a los tres ponis.-

-Perdone, entonces… ¿a que debemos su visita?-Hablo el oficial.-

-Hoy regresara alguien del reino dragón, y necesito que usted.-Señalo al oficial.- y usted.- posteriormente señalo al marinero.- manden un grupo al sector suroeste del reino dragón y traigan a la capitana Fluttershy.-

-Claro.-Hablo el marinero- Momentáneamente no tenemos un barco disponible, pero recibimos una carta, y hoy en la noche llegara un fragata imperial, apenas llegue zarparemos en dirección al reino dragón.-

-Bien… una última cosa.-Miro al arquitecto.- ¿Tiene lo que me describió en la carta?-

-Claro…-Dijo Builder mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Sígame y…-Miro al humano quien estaba detrás de Umbra.-¿Creo que esto también le incumbe verdad?-Umbra asintió levemente.- Bueno, acompáñenme.-

Por su parte, el chico mostro cierta intriga y curiosidad por lo último que mencionaron, cosa que de cierta manera le "Emocionaba" saber de que se trataba.  
El lugar el cual encamino el arquitecto, era a lo que parecía ser su lugar de trabajo una casa simple hecha de palmeras cercas de la costa, en lugar parecía mas un lugar de trabajo de escritorio. Había desde documentos, papeles, pergaminos, libros, máquinas de escribir, etc, el lugar en si no contaba con nada mas que eso. Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue gran parte de la casa tenia un estilo un poco parecido a lo Hawaiano. Cosa que el chico le agrado bastante mirar.

-Como le había mencionado mi Lady-Hablo el Arquitecto- este objeto… es algo peculiar, lo encontramos hace unas semanas bajo el mar, en lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte. Pese a los años que estuvo ahí, el agua no penetro la caja, y su contenido esta completamente seco.-

Tras un breve momento, Builder, saco de lo que era un cajón, una especie de caja pequeña, dentro de ella había una especie de metal negro, o no precisamente un metal negro, era algo alargado, muy delgado, parecía tener un cristal negro y curioso, reflejaba bien como si fuer aun espejo pero no lo era, el chico miro con suma intriga el objeto pero Umbra al tenerlo en manos lo primero que hizo fue darle un par de golpes preguntándose a si misma que era mientras que el chico, con un rostro de preocupación ante lo que Umbra hacia intento detenerla.

-N-No deberías hacer eso-Dijo el chico tratando de acercarse a Umbra para quitarle el objeto, pero ella solo lo alejo de el.-

-¿Y porque no?-Pregunto al chico, quien intento de nueva cuenta quitarle el objeto.-

-Es muy delicado, evita a toda costa que se te caiga al suelo o toque el agua, puede que si ya ni siquiera funcione pero valdría la pena intentarlo.-

-¿Intentar que? aclárate.-Hablo Starlight quien miro al chico con suma extrañeza.-

-Es difícil de explicarles, que es en realidad, nosotros lo conocemos como tableta, pero bueno… La verdad no encuentro palabras para explicárselos-Quedo pensante un momento.-

-¿Conoces esto no?-Dijo Umbra señalando el objeto, a lo que el chico solo asintió- Bien, entonces haz que funcione.-

Dicho esto sin poco interés Umbra le lanza el objeto oscuro al chico, quien con algo de torpeza intento tomarlo para evitar que se callera al suelo, para el chico era como mirar un juguete en navidad, se sentía extraño por volver a tocar tecnología nuevamente.

-No se mira malgastado… de hecho… me sorprende, que este bien conservado, pero no creo que pueda ser precisamente de mi mundo, si dice que lleva años ahí… seria extraño ya que no hace mucho apenas esta tecnología logramos tocarla hace un par de años.-Con cierta curiosidad y emoción intento encender el aparato pero tras unos breves momentos de intentos fallidos solo suspiro algo fastidiado- Era lógico que no tendría energía después de tanto tiempo.-Dijo deprimido dejando el objeto en la mesa de trabajo de Builder.-

-Si dices que no tiene "Energía"-Hablo Starlight tomando el objeto.- ¿que clase de Energía requiere? Mágica, Oscura, vital, Luz, Armoniosa, caótica.-

-Eléctrica.-Aclaro el chico antes de que Starlight siguiera nombrando mas formas de energía que ella conocía, pero todos los presentes únicamente miraron con cierta extrañeza al chico, con algo de confusión incluida debido a que no la conocían del todo.- Digamos que los rayos o truenos, condicen y transportan esa energía que ocupa este objeto-Señalo el susodicho.- sin eso me temo que no servirá mas que de pisapapeles.-

-Bien… si ese es el problema.-Umbra miro a Starlight.- ¿Puedes encargarte de conseguir algo de energía para eso?-

-Si, mi Lady, cuando lo haiga logrado se los entregare.-Dicho esto Starlight se retiró con la tableta en manos.-

-Bien, creo que será todo de momento… Rarity porque no van y se instalan, no lejos de aquí esta nuestro lugar de hospedaje, Flash y yo estaremos aclarando unas cosas aquí.-

-Claro mi reina.-Dijo esto tomo el brazo del chico y lo saco del lugar, lo cual hizo que el chico intentara negarse, pero fue tarde pues ya estaba afuera.-

Cuando Rarity y el chico salieron, lo primero que vieron fue a un grupo de ponis afuera de la casa, los cuales llevaba objetos de trabajo de construcción.

-Descuida, solo se pondrá al corriente de este sector.-Dijo Rarity encaminando al chico.- Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿de que sirve esa cosa que tenían?-

-¿Bueno… has escuchado la música verdad?-Rarity asintió.- Bueno, digamos este objeto puede de cierta forma darte el pacer de escuchar música, esto mediante el uso de ondas mecánicas de energía que se propagan atravez de un medio elástico, solido, liquido o gaseoso, se podría decir que genera sonidos, otro seria la visualización de sucesos, como por ejemplo, si tu intentas recordar algo, digamos que esto ter permitiría de cierta forma guardarlo, y compartirlo contigo en una especie de "Recuerdo" como si lo recordaras, además de eso, hay mucho mas pero, se necesitan objetos de terceros para activar y resolver el demás funcionamiento de este objeto.-

Por su parte Rarity tenia un rostro neutro, con los ojos abiertos tratando de entender toda esa información, cosa que al chico le preocupo mucho pues ella había dejado de caminar y se quedo ahí pensante de todo lo que el le dijo a la yegua.

-Creo que la rompí.-Dijo pasando una mano frente a Rarity.- solo le dije lo poco que se de eso.-Susurro mientras volvía a pasar su mano frente a Rarity.- En otras circunstancias esto seria muy favorable para alguien.-

/Ciudadela Ecuestria/

-Listo reina Novo.-Una yegua de pelaje amarillo, de crin y cola de colores curiosos, dando a entender el color del fuego, siendo estos de colores amarillos y rojos, ojos de color esmeralda, de cuerpo delgado y delineado, esta poni llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica de colores dorados junto a partes de armadura que cubrían su hombro derecho, en su cintura llevaba lo que era una espada.- Ya no debería haber problemas con la voz de su hija.-

-Muchas gracias Sunset-Hablo Novo con gratitud inclinándose levemente frente a la unicornio.-

-Descuide, cualquier problema puede avisarme, estaré momentáneamente aquí en la ciudadela… No estoy segura para que me ocupara la princesa Celestia.-

Al poco tiempo un guardia de armadura plateada y purpura entro a la habitación el cual miro a Sunset Shimmer.

-Acompáñeme, la princesa le espera-

-Nos vemos luego reina Novo.-Dijo amable la yegua amarilla mientras se diría al guardia el cual solo la encamino por todos los pasillos.-

Tras pasar una puerta la cual tenía el símbolo de Celestia, el cual era caracterizado por un Sol dorado, la princesa Celestia se encontraba en el lugar, quien hablaba con un guardia más, este tenía una armadura dorada, pero el a diferencia de los demás no llevaba un casco.

-Seria todo, le informaremos una vez y tengamos un avance princesa.-Dicho esto el guardia se inclinó levemente frente a la monarca del sol, quien poco después al mirar quien había entrado a la habitación saludo-

-Hola Sunset, que bueno verte.-Hablo la princesa de buena gana mientras se acercaba a la unicornio.- ¿Cómo te ha ido estos meses?-Dijo una vez la tuvo a su alcance para abrazarla.-

-Bastante bien princesa.-Correspondió el abrazo.- Su carta fue muy inesperada, pero no es problema no llego en mal momento.-

-Gracias por venir.-Se separó del abrazo y señalo un pergamino.- Hace poco tuvimos un problema, y curiosamente… fue el problema de los Humanos.-

-Entonces…-Tomo el pergamino.- ¿es cierto?, ¿existen?-Miro con confusión a la princesa.-

-SI, y temo lo peor al ver que el este aquí… Cadence afirma que el no haría algo fuera de lugar, pero la verdad no que decir…-

-Bueno.-Extendió el pergamino- ¿Aun no entiendo el porque me pidió que viniera aquí?-

-Bien… anteriormente como te explique, mi hermana y yo tuvimos un inconveniente con alguien… creo que te acordaras.-

-¿Habla de Discord?-Celestia asintió.- ¿que fue de él entonces? ¿Su estatua donde esta?-

-Hace tiempo mande su estatua a un lugar en particular, pero… me temo que está ahora tierras controladas por Umbra.-

-Ta veo.-Miro el pergamino.- Pero princesa no veo como pueda llegar a ella… es un camino… pues… complicado podría decir.-

-Lo es, si no fuera difícil cualquiera sabría donde estaría la Estatua de Discord, te encargo esto porque eres mi estudiante de mayor confianza Sunset… Pero no por eso dejare que vallas sola, debido a que el grupo de Rainbow´s disminuyo, están buscado de momento reclutas nuevos, por lo cual, la mayor Fizzflepop, la capitana Rainbow, la capitana Maud y la teniente Pinkie te acompañaran.-

-Esta bien princesa… pero hablamos de Discord… Por cierto, solo por curiosidad… usted dice que es el Amo del caos, me sorprende el hecho de que, todo este caos que esta ocurriendo no lo haiga despertado.-Enrollo el pergamino acomodándolo en su cinturón.-

-Hace ya tiempo, mi hermana y yo, cuando empezó la guerra, le pusimos un hechizo a la estatua de Discord, así que no hubo problema conque el pudiera regresar, con todo este caos… en el pergamino esta el hechizo que debes usar, le quitaras su habilidad para usar su magia, así que Discord no causara problemas.-

-Muy bien princesa, entonces partiremos de inmediato.-

-Bien, confió en que puedan traerlo hasta nosotras, seria un gran aliado en estos momentos… mas aun sabiendo que los grifos se le unieron a Umbra.-Dijo algo desanimada-

-¿Los grifos princesa?-

-Si, hace poco, me llego la notificación de un grupo costero, en el cual me informaban de una caravana de grifos escoltados por una cuadrilla de imperiales…-

-Está bien princesa, partiré lo antes posible.-Se inclino levemente ante la monarca.-

-Cuídate mucho Sunset, bastante hemos perdido en esta guerra como para enterarme que algo malo te pase.-Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la yegua amarilla.- Cualquier cosa… por favor regresa inmediatamente aquí.-

-Pierda cuidado maestra.-Sonrió- Hare lo que deba.-

/Zona costera Imperial, Astillero de guerra/

-Dios mío…-Hablo el chico mirando un tablero de ajedrez, el cual era curiosamente diferente a los que el conocía, los peones eran caracterizados por guardias Lunares y Solares, siendo estos de colores azules y dorados independientemente de la guardia, las torres era lo único que no tenia cambios alguno, el "caballo" era representado por un dragón, el arfil por una Hidra, por ultimo el Rey venia siendo lo mismo al igual que la reina.-

No estaba solo estaba junto a Umbra, ambos sentados frente a una mesa en la cual estaba aquel tablero de Ajedrez, siendo Umbra quien estaba ganando no una si no todas las partidas de Ajedrez que ambos han tenido. Haciendo que el chico se frustrara a cada movimiento que hacia la reina-

-Jaque mate-Dijo Umbra moviendo la Reyna hasta la esquina superior.-

-¿a siete de quince?-Dijo algo nervioso mientras llevaba su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.-

-Ten algo de dignidad y dejemos este juego.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar las piezas.-

-Solo me has ganado 6 veces seguidas, quien sabe quizás en esta gano.-

-aun si lograras hacerlo te faltaría ganar cinco veces mas para que empates cosa que no creo que hagas.-Hablo con algo de indiferencia mientras guardaba las piezas.-

-Bueno, tampoco es que conociera mucho el ajedrez…-Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado haciendo un puchero.-

-¿Qué no fuiste tu quien me dijo que eras bueno jugando a esto?-Alzo su ceja derecha mirando al humano quien únicamente mostro algo de sorpresa.-

-Se como se mueven las fichas, pero nunca pensé que aquí aplicara también el Enroque. Me limite a lo básico.-

-Fue tu error no jugar seriamente, nunca nadie jugara a tu mismo nivel… y eso aplica igual en la vida real, tienes que aprender a siempre hacer lo posible para ganar o en su defecto, asegurarte de algo.-Cerro la caja.-

-Es cierto y todos preferimos ganar Umbra, pero venga ya, solo es un juego…-Se encogió de hombros.- veo que eres igual a "Ojos" el siempre le ha gustado ganar… Pero cuando pierde, "Fiu".-Hizo un silbido a la lejanía.- es un demonio bien hecho, no sabe perder.-

-¿Quien es "Ojos"?-Umbra puso la caja de lado junto al tablero- ¿un amigo tuyo?-

-Si, hace tiempo nos conocimos, participe en un torneo nacional, ahí lo conocí junto a otros dos, creo que era Noé y Alejandro… Era un torneo de Cartas, bastante peculiar, la verdad… No entrare en detalles del juego Umbra, porque creo que no podrás entenderlo, son bastantes reglas para un juego tan simple y a la vez complejo.-

-Vale…-

-Participe en el torneo y me toco jugar contra Fish, es buena gente, un gran amigo podría decirte con toda seguridad… alguien que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, y Ojos por su parte, a pesar de que siempre es alguien reservado y un poco agresivo, llega a ser alguien bueno con quien andar…-Se llevo su mano a su barbilla.- Cuando el torneo termino y quede en top 3, me dieron sus direcciones y cada fin de semana iba de visita, tengo ahí parientes en el pueblo en el cual ellos viven, así que no era problema llegar y quedarme un par de días… poco después le ayude a Fish a abrir su propio acuario, el siempre ha sido alguien muy amante de los peces, y yo tenia un primo que tenia también su propio acuario así que los presente para que ambos se dieran una mano. Deje de verlos una temporada por mis estudios casi 6 años, pero, intentaba hacerme el espacio para ir a verlos. Ojos trabajaba con su padre en la tienda de materiales de construcción y Noé, creo solo recordar que el es un estudiante de los mas aplicado, Uff hubieras conocido a Kromwell… estoy casi seguro de que tu y el se llevarían muy bien…-Sonrió levemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana- Siendo sincero Umbra… me gustaría saber que estarán haciendo.-

-Ya veo…-Miro al chico, Umbra solo se quedó observándolo, viendo como el solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando el mar abierto que estaba justo frente a ellos.-

-Teníamos pensado ir a la playa en mis vacaciones…-Dijo con una voz quebrada.- pero optaron por una campada a Villa Reynosa, yo dije que estaba bien… que los acompañaría. Tenia tantas ganas de ir con ellos Umbra… saber que fue de ellos en estos años, Fish, Ojos, Noé… Kromwell incluso, era mi mejor amigos de todos ellos.-Se llevo una mano a su rostro.-

-Bueno…-Umbra se puso de pie y camino hasta estar detrás del Humano, pasando sus brazos por el torso del chico, ella recargo un poco su peso sobre el y bajo su cabeza.- Si me lo permites, creo que ellos están bien, supongo que eres como yo… cuidas muy bien a la hora de elegir amistades. Y si son muy importantes para ti… Puedo asegurarte de que estarán bien.-Le planto un beso en la mejilla al chico.-

-Supongo que si…-Miro a Umbra, el chico llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Umbra acariciándolo.- Gracias Umbra.-Le sonrió agradecido a la monarca.-

-Tranquilo… Dejaste una vida para iniciar otra aquí, y note pienso dejar solo en eso.-Sonrió feliz Umbra mientras lo abrazaba.-

Fin del cap

NA: Lamento mucho la tardanza, como saben aquí en Mexico, estamos en temporada de Elecciones y me toco ser funcionario electoral "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Y por hacer algo de provecho para mi país, estaré algo corto de tiempo para hacer el fic, debido a la capacitación que nos darán para esto… Nos leemos y espero y les siga gustando esta historia.

Posdata: Por cierto ¿si saben que es Kromwell realmente verdad? NEX CHAPTER EN ARMAS LISTAS PROXIMAMENTE.

es y es todo, al menos en compensacion les deje mas largo el cap :D


	17. D Cord Parte 1

-Hacia tiempo que no miraba Equestria…-Una voz femenina se escucho en medio de un barco, el cual navegaba en medio de una noche clara, la luna iluminaba gran parte del mar dejándola ver cristalina y clara, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca dejando al timonel viajar con mejor confianza gracias a las estrellas las cuales le guiaban.-

-Con este viento a favor llegaremos mañana al amanecer Capitana… porque no mejor descansa, yo me encargare de que lleguemos a nuestro destino.-Hablo el timonel, quien miraba con cierta calma el mar abierto.-

-No hace falta… además es una noche que no quisiera perderme…-Esta yegua tenia el pelaje amarillo, su crin y cola eran de un color rosa claro, sus ojos de un color verde azul, esta poni llevaba consigo un traje militar naval de color blanco, en sus hombreras tenia un símbolo de dos estrellas, su crin estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Pero algo que resaltaba en esta poni era su gran busto, el cual en ciertas ocasiones le ah causado incomodidades, pero para este punto de su vida termino adaptándose y acostumbrándose a esa enorme "Carga", pese a que el traje militar le ayuda a "Ocultar" un poco su tamaño.-

-Como guste… Por cierto, puede creer lo que me dijeron uno de los guardias.-Miro a la capitana.- Dijo que un Humano acompañaba a la Reina Umbra.- ¿creerá usted eso capitana Fluttershy?-

-Había escuchado rumores de los dragones…-Desvió la mirada hacia la costa alejada de donde estaban.- Mas bien cierto algo de lastima cuando lleguemos.-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-Dijo extrañado el timonel.-

/A la mañana siguiente/

-¡Dios, que alguien me la quite de encima!-Grito desesperado el chico forcejeando con una yegua de pelaje verdoso y crin y cola de distintos tonos de verde.- ¡Esa mano no va ahí suelta!-Grito el chico quitando la mano de la yegua de su entrepierna.-

-¡Nunca creí que realmente existieran yo lo sabía, toda las investigaciones que hice sirvieron de algo su majestad!-Hablo la yegua verdosa mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al chico mientras estaba encima de el, ya que el se encontraba en el suelo, siendo sometido por la misma yegua.- ¡Mira tienen un dedo mas que nosotros!-Tomo el brazo del chico con fuerza y lo levanto señalando cada uno de los dedos mientras que ella levantaba su otra mano y mostraba la suya siendo cierto que, los ponis solo tenían cuatro dedos y ellos cinco.-

-¿Vez a lo que me refería?-Hablo Fluttershy susurrándole al oído al timonel del barco, quien únicamente asintió un par de veces.-

Como cual acto de compasión, Starlight quien estaba al lado del chico, levito a la unicornio verde para apartarlo de él, no sin que esta opusiera resistencia y utilizando ella también su magia solo también levito al humano para abrazarlo contra ella mientras sonreía muy eufórica ante lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Dime! ¿Ustedes que comen?-Seguía interrogando la poni al humano- ¿Cómo hiciste para venir hasta aquí?-

-¿Enserio esto no es ilegal?-Dijo el humano tratando de zafarse del agarre de la poni verdosa.-Estoy casi seguro que la organización de los derechos humanos tiene algo.-

Poco o nada le duro el gusto a la poni unicornio cuando la mano de Umbra la tomo por su hombro, cosa que hizo que la poni soltara casi de inmediato al chico haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, mientras que Starlight lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Perdón majestad…-Dijo algo tímida mientras hacia una leve reverencia cuando Starlight la dejo de levitar.-

-Solo compórtese Sargento…-Miro con seriedad a la unicornio verde, poco después su mirada paso hacia la Pegaso amarilla la cual inmediatamente se inclinó, haciendo une pequeña reverencia.-

-Perdón si tarde su majestad, pero estoy segura que le agradara escuchar buenas noticias.-

-Bien ¿porque no me das el reporte entonces?-Dijo Umbra haciendo un ademan con la mana, inmediatamente el timonel de Fluttershy se acerco a Umbra y le entrego una caja alargada de madera, de entre la madera un brillo rojizo se notaba desde su interior.-

-Lo encontramos.-Sonrió complacida la poni amarilla, haciendo que Umbra hiciera lo mismo pero justo cuando ella estaba a nada de quitar la tapa de la caja, Fluttershy inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la de Umbra.- Me temo mi reina, que no es posible que cualquier poni pueda tocarlo.-

-¿A que se refiere?-Miro extrañada a la Pegaso quien poco después al hacer una seña hacia el barco, dos dragones bajaron del barco, en dirección hacia ellos. Al estar frente a la reina Fluttershy únicamente dijo.-

-Por alguna razón, si alguien que no sea dragón lo toca, se transforma en dragón. Este cetro… curiosamente a pesar de estar aquí, aun manda las ordenes de Torch.-

-Vale comprendo… Entonces pondremos esto en un lugar seguro hasta que sepamos como utilizarlo.-Miro a Starlight.- ¿Tu tienes experiencia en magia antigua verdad? –

-Si mi Lady.-Asintió Starlight.-

-¿Crees poder hacer algo con esto?-Le entrego la caja.-

-Bueno…-Quedo un tanto pensante mientras miraba el brillo de la caja.- podría intentar, pero no puedo asegurar nada… además aun estoy trabajando en esa cosa que me dio el otro día.-

-Vale… Entrégaselo a Flash y pídelo que lo lleve al imperio de Cristal.-

-Si mi reina.-Dicho eso tomo la caja y se retiro del lugar.-

-Jhum…-Fluttershy se claro un poco la garganta al ver al humano.-Entonces sirvió de algo la investigación de la sargento Lyra?-

-Bastante.-Miro a la unicornio.-¿Como es que sabes tanto de los humanos Lyra?-Pregunto con cierto tono curioso.-

-Mi padre en antaño, se dedicó al estudio de estos seres, debido que había apariciones de ellos en todo el globo, el ya tenia un pequeño registro el cual lo conoce usted y el resto de Equestria, pese a que no haiga sido muy bien tomado, creo que ahora todos podrán al menos respetar un poco su investigación y la mía.-Sonrió feliz al ver al humano, quien únicamente dio un par de pasos hacia con Umbra.-

-Hizo bien tu padre… Pueden retirarse por hoy, ya hablare contigo mas tarde capitana Fluttershy.-

-Por su puesto mi Lady…-

Dicho eso ultimo, tanto Lyra como Fluttershy se inclinaron levemente ante la reina, quien con un ademan les pidió que se retiraran, sin mucho apuro Umbra comenzó su andar por la costa junto al chico quien únicamente la siguió, poniéndose a un lado de ella.

-Y ese cetro…-Dijo algo confundido- ¿de que sirve? ¿Avientas rayos láser con el o algo parecido?

-No, con el puedes doblegar la voluntad de los dragones… Les obligas a seguir una orden que tu quieras, siempre y cuando este en lo posible y a su alcance.-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla.- Por otro lado, me tomara bastante el tiempo quitar ese hechizo para poderlo usar sin caer en el efecto secundario de convertirme en dragón.-

-No veo el problema… de hecho me causa curiosidad como te verías con apariencia dragonica.-Miro a Umbra con algo de picardía.-

-No empieces con eso y menos en público.-Dijo mientras un sonrojo la invadía.-

-Yo no tengo problemas con el público.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además ¿no es una relación formal?-

-Les parecería extraño a todos saber, que yo estoy saliendo con alguien mucho mas joven que yo.-Dijo con simplicidad mientras comenzaba a subir unas escaleras las cuales llevaba a su estancia, la cual era una casa costera.-

-O venga, tengo mas años de los que aparento Umbra.-Siguió los pasos de Umbra hasta lo que era la sala de estar.- Y por mucho.-

-Bien…-Tomo asiento en un sillón alargado.- ¿Que edad tienes?-

-Depende de cuantos años tengas tu.-Sonrió malicioso mientras se ponía frente a Umbra quien solo hizo un pequeño chiteo, para luego decir.-

-Tanto por mi orgullo, vanidad y cierta… vergüenza no te pienso decir mi edad.-

-Y ¿cómo voy a saber yo si realmente es cierto que TU, tienes casi el doble de mi edad?-

-No le des la vuelta y contesta.-

-Depende… que gano yo.-Tomo asiento al lado de Umbra.- si te digo mi edad exacta, te diré todo, fecha de nacimiento, mes, hora, día año… claro años humanos.-

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda a darte algo solo por una simple fecha cualquiera.-

-Auch.-llevo su mano a su pecho.- Bueno… que tantos años puedes tener… a mi corta edad de 23 años, creo que puedo decir que he hecho mucho.-

-¿23 Años?-El chico asintió.- Por los dioses.-dijo un tanto avergonzada mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro para ocultarlo.- resulte ser una asalta cunas…-

-¿Oh venga Umbra, que haz de tener… 28, 30, 35 años?-Ante esto Umbra solo soltó una leve risilla cosa que extraño al chico.-

-Me halagas. Enserio, pero no contemos los miles de años que estuve desterrada junto al imperio.-Casi dicho esto el chico se puso pálido mientras sus ojos mostraba clara sorpresa e incredulidad, por lo que dijo la reina Umbra.

-Dios…-Dijo en un hilo de voz.-Bueno… al menos tengo cierta ventaja.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Umbra.-

-Bueno, al menos no tienes ex novios eso en si ya juega algo a mi favor.-

-¿Y me dirás que tu tuviste ex novias?-

-Si… y bastantes, al menos al estar yo aquí, no tendrás que pelear contra mis 16 malvadas ex novias, quienes evitarían a toda costa que estés conmigo para que yo permanezca solo y soltero, ya lo han hecho antes.-Dijo en una pequeña risotada-

-Dudo que si quieras haigas tenido la mitad de las chicas que mencionas.-Se cruzó de brazos algo aséptica-

-Bueno, eso no lo sabes…-Se acercó un poco a Umbra-aunque admito que solo ah habido una, quien me ha cautivado lo suficiente.-Sonrió con cierta amabilidad.-

-¿De quién se trata? Alguna ex novia o…-Se acercó también.- ¿quizás la conozco?-

-Bueno… La verdad, estas muy cercas de ella.-

El chico tomo de la mejilla a la monarca acercándola a el muy lentamente, lo primero que haría, seria rodearla con su mano libre, Umbra por su parte solo se dejaría llevar por el momento, al igual que el chico quien únicamente pensaba en una sola cosa.

-¿Es Linda?-

-La palabra se queda corta.-

Tras haber estado en ese momento, perdidos uno en el otro, algo había interrumpido abruptamente ese momento, había sido un toqui do que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, Umbra por su parte solo gruño con gran molestia mientras con una voz un poco frustrada y calcando cierto enfado dijo.

-¡Adelante!-

Tras haberse puesto de pie y mirar hacia la puerta, solo noto a Starlight quien llevaba consigo un pergamino.

-Espero no interrumpir nada mi Lady… noticias al sur de nuestra posición.-Le entrego el pergamino.-Encontraron a un grupo de Equestres rondando por la zona de la sierra a 40 kilómetros de aquí.-

-¿Algún conocido?-Dijo con poco interés Umbra mientras miraba el pergamino, el cual era un mapa de la zona marcada donde encontraron a los Equestres.-

-Si, un grupo reducido de los Rainbow´s… ¿quiere que envié un grupo o hará esto mas personal?-Poco después de haber dicho esto Starlight miro al chico quien únicamente estaba aun en su ligar cruzado de brazos escuchando la conversación.-

-Hare esto mas… personal, esos Rainbow´s me han causado mas problemas de lo esperado. Consigue un grupo de 10 guardias partimos inmediatamente.-

-Como ordene mi Lady.-Dicho eso Starlight salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solos tanto al humano como a la reina.-

-Valla forma de enfriar el momento.-Dijo con cierto disgusto el chico.-Pudiste haberte negado a ir ¿sabes?-

-Lo se… pero si algo eh aprendido en mi larga vida, es que si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, y eso es lo que voy hacer.-

-Bueno-Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Umbra.- ¿Que se le va hacer?-Dijo resignado.-

-¿Adónde crees tú que vas?-Puso su mano izquierda en el pecho del chico deteniéndolo.-

-¿Que no vamos a ir?-

-Sí, "Vamos" el grupo que pedí y yo, tú te quedas aquí y eso no es negociable.-Hablo con suma seriedad.-

-Y ¿Cómo porque?-Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Quizás el hecho de que los Rainbow´s eran quienes te querían muerto desde un principio?-

-Prometo que no pasara nada.-

-Sin mencionar que una en particular te tiene rencor.-

-Eso solo paso una vez y…-Señalo a Umbra- debo mencionarte que posees parte de la culpa.-

-De igual manera esta vez no vendrás conmigo, Starlight se quedara contigo hasta que yo regrese.-Finalizo dando el ultimátum de la charla.-

-¿No podría quedarse Rarity?, es un poco mas… bueno… menos Starlight.-Dijo algo confundido sin siquiera entender bien a lo que se refería.-

-No, y evita hacerte el listo con ella, podría asegurarte que el perjudicado serás tu.-

-Vale.-Dijo derrotado dejando caer sus manos con algo de frustración.- al menos estamos cercas de la playa debo decir.-

/Zona Montañosa de la Sierra Ecuestre./

Los riscos empinados y las piedras sueltas del lugar ponían a los ponis que cruzaban esa zona, en un estado de alerta constante para evitar cualquier cosa, pese a que este limitado grupo no era tan grande, era muy útil para ir con mejor movilidad sobre ese terreno rocoso, de momento se encontraban subiendo en espiral por una de las montañas, Sunset Shimmer era quien iba por delante, siguiéndole se encontraban Fizzdlepop, Maud y Pinki mientras que en la retaguardia se encontraban algunos pegasos, como Rainbow Dash y Spitfire.

-Estamos jugando al buscaminas estando aquí Sunset… Espero que al menos sepas lo que haces.-Hablo la unicornio del cuerno roto mientras miraba a la susodicha.-

-Saldrá todo bien, de momento nuestra única prioridad es encontrar la cueva que nos guiara hasta las entrañas de esta montaña.-Miro un pergamino que tenía a la mano.- No falta mucho, solo procuremos apresurar el paso, no quisiera tener que encontrarme con algún Imperial por esta zona. Y mas dejando expuesta la estatua de Discord.-

-¿Alguien mas no tiene el presentimiento de que alguien se acerca?-Pinki fue la que hablo llamando la atención de todas, quienes rápidamente pararon su andar y miraron a diversos puntos, tanto en la parte alta como baja de la montaña, esperando casi cualquier indicio de algún sonido o algo fuera de lo común.-

-Que solo un grupo permanezca aquí afuera y el resto entre a la cueva una vez la encontremos.-Aclaro Fizzdlepop quien miro rápidamente a Sunset, quien únicamente asintió levemente con la cabeza.-

Dicho esto, el grupo se separó en dos, únicamente Sunset, Fizzdlepop y Maud siguieron adelante mientras que el resto permaneció por ese sector, no muy lejos notaron una grieta que daba hacia el interior de la montaña, con algo de dificultad lograron cruzar, pero ligeramente el olor a amoniaco y azufre, pese a ser desagradable, su andar era constante tratando de ignorar el olor aunque les fuera casi imposible, la grieta se extendió metros hacia abajo, donde con cuidado salieron de esa estrecha grieta, la cual las puso en una especie de sala, por muy extrañe que pareciese, al llegar ahí, unas antorchas las cuales estaban colocadas en las paredes con ayuda de un soporte fabricado de piedra, se encendieron, pero el fuego no era "Normal" ya que este iluminaba de un color Azul oscuro por toda la zona.

-Esto comienza a ponerse cada vez mas extraño.-Hablo Fizzdlepop, quien miro con cierta extrañeza las antorchas.-

-No es fuego normal, de hecho es fuego arcano, usualmente se usa para marcar y señalar pasajes ocultos.-Hablo Sunset Shimmer mirando detenidamente el fuego.-

-Eso explica por qué esas rocas comenzaron a iluminarse.-Hablo Maud señalando las susodichas-

Cuando miraron hacia donde la poni terrestre señalo, notaron que un grupo de piedras en hileras de dos comenzaron a brillar en un tono verdoso, tanto por intuición como siendo el único lugar a donde ir, siguieron el rumbo de las rocas.

-¿No escuchan un zumbido?-

Tras decir eso, justo debajo de sus pies el suelo se agrieto, en pedazos grades el lugar se fue desmoronando las tres yeguas solo cayeron aun vacío seguidas por una cantidad mínima de rocas, la caída no fue grande, de hecho donde cayeron se sintió incluso algo suave, era como hojas. Debido a la falta de luz, Sunset, utilizo su cuerno para iluminar el lugar, notando que habían caído sobre lo que parecían ser flores de colores fosforescentes, y bastante grandes.

-Nunca había visto plantas como estas.-Dijo Fizzdlepop.-

-¿Conoces alguna otra con sabor a chocolate?-Pregunto Sunset olfateando y lamiendo levemente una hoja de estas plantas.- Supongo que no debemos estar lejos.-

-Ni en lo mas mínimo.-Hablo Maud señalando lo que parecía ser una estatua.-

Aquella estatua se podía divisar una apariencia algo extraña, no era humanoide, de hecho era una extraña combinación de criaturas, o partes de otras criaturas.

-La encontramos.-Sonrió Sunset Shimmer.- Saquémosla de aquí-Dicho esto ella saco un pergamino el cual rápidamente se alargo cubriendo como cual cinta adhesiva a la estatua reduciéndola de tamaño, hasta apenas caber en la palama de la mano izquierda de Sunset.- Regresemos con las princesas.-

-La subida no será lo difícil, pero será tardado es todo.-Dijo Maud adelantándose y comenzando a escalar seguidas por las otras dos yeguas.-

Su subida para salir de aquel lugar si fue tardado pero no algo de lo cual debían preocuparse… Al salir de la grieta que habían tomado Sunset fue la primera en salir estirando su mano por la grieta recibiendo la mano de alguien para sacarla.

-No pensé que diría fácil pero la encontra…-Su mirada se petrifico al mirar al frente suyo, pues al entregar su mano para ayudarla a salir de aquella grieta, se topo con la mirada de la Reina Umbra, quien con su grupo de guardias imperiales tenían sometidos en el suelo a cada una de la escolta de Sunset.-

-¿Encontrar que?-Miro Umbra con cierta curiosidad a la yegua.- Te recuerdo a ti… Si, la poni de la academia en mi primer avance tu estabas ahí.-La tomo del brazo sacándola con fuerza.-

Tras escuchar en gemido de dolor las otras ponis que la acompañaban habían salido pero estas al igual que con Sunset, dos guardias las sometieron al suelo, tanto Fizzdlepop como Maud intentaron forcejear pero al mirar los ojos de Umbra los cuales ardían en aquel fulgor verdoso y morado se detuvieron.

-¿Celestia nunca te enseño a hablarle a tus mayores cuado se te hace una pregunta?-Dijo Umbra con cierto cinismo en sus palabras mirando a la unicornio amarilla.-

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-Hablo Sunset con cierto disgusto.-

-Oh, no soy tonta como para decirte tal cosa, sabras lo que necesites saber y espero que tu hagas lo mismo y ahora me interesa saber que fue lo que tu has estado buscando.-

Sunset se negó a decir una sola palabra pero tras ver que no estaba dispuesta a hablar, Rarity, quien estaba detrás de la monarca de las sombras, Umbra tras un movimiento rápido desenfundo la espada de Rarity quien solo miro sorprendida ante este acto.

-Si tu no me piensas decir nada.-Usando su magia atrajo a Pinki arrastrándola por el suelo hasta tenerla justo en frente de Umbra de rodillas.- Alguien de los aquí presentes me lo dirá eventualmente.-

Dicho esto y sin tregua y pausa tomo la espada con fuerza y dio un golpe horizontal a la poni rosa con su arma, pero apenas estaba a punto de tocar la carne de Pinki cuando una extraña barrera ovalada cubrió el cuerpo de Pinki quien volteo a todos lados buscando a quien hizo el escudo para ella.-

-Vale…-Dijo Sunset derrotada.- Pero por favor, no lastimes a ninguna de las que están aquí, por favor-Su cuerno dejo de brillar dejando en evidencia que había sido ella quien había hecho el escudo.-

-¿Que atributo las hace merecedoras de tal petición?-Pregunto Umbra mirando con cierta seriedad a Sunset.-

La aludida solo gruño con molestia y metió su mano a una bolsa de su túnica dejando en evidencia lo que parecía ser una figura pequeña cubierta de papel, con ayuda de su magia Umbra tomo aquel objeto y lo miro con detenimiento, quedando de cierta forma atraída por la forma tan extraña que tenia a pesar de estar cubierta de papel, tras rasgarlo y quitarlo puso en evidencia una estatuilla de lo que ese grupo lo conocía como "Discord".

-Puff.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia lo cual solo se lo lanzo a Flash quien inmediatamente lo atrapo en medio del aire.- Esta porquería les costó su libertad, solo que a ti.-Señalo a Sunset- y a ti.- Señalo a Fizzdlepop.- Las pondré en otro lugar ya que juntas, es un error que no pienso cometer.-

Dicho esto y tras hacer un ademan con su mano, hizo que los guardias tomaran a las prisioneras, pero justo antes de que hicieran algo un pensamiento fugas cruzo la mente de Sunset, tras mirar a Rarity quien estaba a punto de ponerle un aniño anulador de magia, Sunset intento canalizar su magia tan rápido como pudo, Rarity al notar esto hizo un ademan con su mano mientras le pedía a los guardias que la detuvieran, sin embargo el resto del grupo de los Rainbow´s no se hicieron esperar, por lo cual embistiendo a quienes tenían enfrente trataron de darle un poco de tiempo a Sunset.

-¡Deténganlos!-Grito Rarity en represaría al ver que todo el grupo trato de forzar una pelea.-

Para cuando Umbra noto esto tras voltear, solo pudo mirar como Sunset, canalizaba su magia con su cuerno, los ojos de Umbra solo se llenaron de aquel fulgor oscuro mientras fruncía el ceño, su cuerno rápidamente trato de formular un contra hechizo, pero justo cuando todas las sombras de los presentes comenzaron a levantarse del suelo para atrapar al grupo de los Rainbow´s, una luz fugas desapareció al grupo completo únicamente logrando que las sombras se detuvieran en seco por la intensa luz que se provocó.

Los guardias y incluso Umbra misma quedaron momentáneamente segados por la luz, una vez que pudieron reincorporarse, Umbra intento buscar la estatuilla que le había quitado a la poni pero únicamente se topo con un pergamino el cual estaba en su mano, pero no la estatua de ese ser extraño, lo que decía en el pergamino era un conjunto de hechizos de liberación y control de masas, esto quería decir que eran para retener a lo que fuera que estuviera en esa estatua.

-Disculpe mi Lady…-Dijo Rarity inclinándose levemente algo culpable- No reaccione a tiempo…-

Umbra solo gruño con algo de molestia mirando a Rarity quien únicamente evitaba el contacto visual con la reina, pero eventualmente tenia que verla, y cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Rarity solo mostraron temor absoluto al ver el rostro de Umbra.

-Ya discutiremos esto…-Paso su mano por el cuello de Rarity.- peina toda la zona y quiero que me traigas a los negligentes que dejaron pasar a este grupo de rebeldes o serás tú con quien termine arreglando las cuentas.-

/En el Astillero Imperial/

-¡Sal del agua en este momento!-Exigió Starlight desde la orilla de la playa mirando al humano quien únicamente se sumergía en medio del mal.- Dios… solo me distraje por un momento.-Dijo fastidiada mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro al recordar lo de hace unos instantes.-

/Flashback/

-No tardo, solo iré por el objeto, ya debe estar listo para que lo puedas revisar.-Dijo Starlight mientras salía por la puerta.-

-Bueno…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros debido a que estaba amarrado a una silla debido a escapes anteriores ya que Starlight no le dejaba hacer nada, hasta en el baño ella le tenia que acompañar.- No es como si pudiera ir a alguna parte.-Dijo algo derrotado mirando como Starlight salía de la casa.-

/Fin del Flashback/

-¡Si Umbra regresa y no te mira conmigo no quiero ser yo quien cargue con la responsabilidad de tus actos!-Grito tratando de que le escuchara, pero solo miro como el chico poca importancia le daba y con un ademan le daba a entender que entrara al agua.-

-Habría sido un pecado, estar aquí y no entrar al agua.-Decía el chico para sus adentros mientras dejaba que las olas del océano lo alejaran levemente, pero tras escuchar los constantes gritos de la poni solo exclamo con el mismo tono para que ella le escuchara.- ¡Starlight si lo que no quieres es mojarte aléjate de la orilla que las olas te van a.!-No acabo de hablar cuando una ola golpeo la orilla de la playa y con ella también a Starlight quien solo quedo empapada en medio de la arena de la playa con el uniforme completamente mojado mientras hacía rabietas y volvía a pedirle al chico de nueva cuenta que regresara.-

-¡Pienso tomar el siguiente barco a traerte como un maldito pescado en una red!-Dicho esto se retiro de la playa pisoteando fuertemente casi logrando que las ondas expansivas de sus pisotones resonaran en el agua.-

-Que delicada resulto.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia- esto habría sido mas emocionarte su hubiera una tabla de surf.-

No había barcos, solo uno a la lejanía el cual había salido del astillero solo para hacer un viaje de prueba, de ahí en mas todo el mar estaba en calma, el atardecer se marcaba en el horizonte, algunas aves comenzaba a adentrarse para buscar un lugar donde descansar, algunas gaviotas solo se posaban sobre las casas, los muelles estaban desolados cosa que calmaba de cierta forma al chico.

-Al menos el mar sigue siendo el mismo.-Miro el atardecer.- es curioso ver que el sol no se oculte tan rápido como otras veces… es como si fuera otro atardecer como en mi mundo.-Respiro con cierta felicidad en su rostro.- el aire lleva… una esencia familiar.-

No muy lejos de donde estaba Starlight solo se estaba haciendo un cambio de ropa mientras miraba como un barco se acercaba a los muelles, su determinación estaba mas que marcada y lo que haría sería ir de pesca, pero justo cuando dio el primer paso para ir al barco, una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

-M-Mi reina-Dijo asustada Starlight al mirar a la monarca frente a ella.- D-Disculpe no la había visto, estaba… bueno… la ropa se…-Umbra solo levanto su mano sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ella decía.-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-Dijo al ver que el no la acompañaba como esperaba.- Veo que no está contigo como debería.-

-Grrrr… Le pareció buena idea desobedecerme en mas de una ocasión, le advertí que usted no quería que el estuviera solo en ningún momento, no conforme con esto, pareció que lo tomo como un reto y opto por explorar el astillero a su antojo y estoy de allá para acá siguiéndolo por todo el astillero y cuando pienso que ya no hará nada mas, ¡Se escapa y va a la playa ignorando mis órdenes!-Decía exaltada y con cierta agitación en sus palabras mientras señalaba la playa, en la cual solo se podía mirar aquel chico quien únicamente seguía disfrutando del agua.-

-Ya veo… ¿es todo?-

-Bueno… si… no ha habido nada fuera de lo común, eh mantenido a los guardias de las afueras del astillero en alerta y dos barcos cuidando las aguas internacionales y pensaba tomar el primer barco para ir a recogerlo si quiere compa…-No termino la frase Umbra le contesto.-

-No, deja que yo me encargue ahora… ya puedes retirarte por ahora Starlight.-

-P-Pero mi Lady, debo mostrarle sobre el objeto que me pidió que…-

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso mañana, por ahora ve a descansar.-

Sin muchas mas opciones Starlight solo asintió un par de veces mientras se alejaba, solo esperando que ese acto del chico, no la metiera en aprietos con la reina, quien con un andar calmado se dirigió a la costa.

Un lento suspiro hizo que Umbra mirara al chico desde la orilla de la playa, este no parecía poner mucha atención, quizás el sonido del mar le daba un estado de tranquilidad, y era algo que contagiaba a Umbra, el constante sonido del mar era algo relajante, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Umbra, quien tras pensarlo un par de veces, supuso que no podría haber alguien viéndolos, después de todo… ¿Quién podría verlos?.

Umbra comenzó a desvestirse, empezando a quitarse su armadura y colocándola a un lado de donde ella se encontraba, desde la pechera, hombreras, guantes de metal que llegaban desde la mano hasta los brazos, un par de espinilleras de metal y un peto, de ahí en mas le seguía prendas mas cómodas, las cuales servían para evitar que la armadura le fuese una molestia a la ora de pelear o moverse.

Para cuando lo único que quedaba era ropa interior, ella solo miro detenidamente su figura en el reflejo que le proporcionaba el agua del mar, Umbra llevo una de sus manos a su cintura.  
Su cuerpo era una de las cosas que muy pocos guardias habían podido ver, entre ellos estaba Flash, quien en mas de una ocasión le ha visto así.  
Sin embargo su armadura la hacia disimular muchas cosas entre ellas, su busto, el cual era algo grande, puesto que su armadura la verdad le hacía disimularlo bastante bien, su cintura era bastante marcada al igual que sus caderas, pero sin duda algo se notaba bastante en ella, era su abdomen, fuerte y bastante marcado, pese a su complexión, sus brazos no estaban del todo marcados, pero esto se debía al hecho de ser una yegua, pero eso no significaba que no fuera fuerte.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Umbra se adentró al mar, sin hacer movimientos bruscos que llamaran la atención del humano, quien para este punto estaba un poco mas cercas de la orilla. El no podría estar mas tranquilo y en paz hasta que algo lo tomo por la espalda, inmediatamente se sobre exalto, tratando de mirar atrás suyo, pero solo se topo con un rostro tierno y amable que venia de Umbra, estaba empapada, su crin estaba algo lacio cubriendo parte de su rostro, dándole una apariencia un poco mas encantadora al ojo de aquel humano, quien solo miro con una agradable sonrisa a la reina.

-Veo que no solo yo comparto el gusto de nadar.-Dijo el chico mientras que de reojo miraba a Umbra quien solo dejo salir una leve risa mientras recargaba un poco su peso contra el chico.-

-Desobedeciste a Starlight…-Hablo con algo de neutralidad en sus palabras.-

-Técnicamente la única regla que desobedecí fue quedarme en casa… Además seria pecado no aprovechar y dar un chapuzón ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que…-Moviéndose un poco se posiciono frente al chico- tienes razón.-

Para este punto el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna ya había comenzado a alzarse, tanto Umbra como el humano solo permanecieron perdidos el uno del otro, poco o nada les importaba en ese momento, lo único que al menos uno de ellos quería era.

-Creo que… dejamos algo pendiente antes de que te fueras.-Sonrió junto a algo de picardía-

-Jump… ¿No perdonas ninguna verdad?-En una risa algo irónica, Umbra solo paso una de sus manos por el rostro del chico.-

-Te perdone muchas, creo que lo justo seria que al menos tu, intentaras seguir, ¿no crees?-

-No es cortes ni amable, darle órdenes a tu reina.-Acerco su rostro hasta el del humano.-

-mas bien…-Hizo lo mismo.- Es una petición…-

Un suave y tibio beso se marcó en ambos, casi formando una cruz con sus labios, pese a estar en el agua lograban mantenerse a flote mientras el chico comenzaba a rodear con sus manos el cuerpo de la reina, quien solo se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias que el comenzaba a propinarle.  
Cuando Umbra se separó del beso, busco nuevamente los labios del chico solo para propinarle un beso mas, al principio fue suave, pero luego fue como si quisiera comérselo de adentro hacia afuera, cobrándole un peaje de aire al chico, quien eventualmente por la falta de aire se separó, por un momento los ojos de Umbra mostraron ese fulgor que tanto la caracterizaba pero… tras cerrar sus ojos por un momento sus ojos se aclararon, mostrando aquel par de ojos rojos, los cuales se enfocaron en el humano.

-¿Quieres quedarte un poco mas?-Dijo Umbra mientras recercaba su cabeza en el pecho del humano.-

-Es una noche joven… Tenemos mucho tiempo aun.-Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Umbra solo para abrazarla.- Te quiero…-Dijo en un Hilo de voz.-

Umbra sonreía feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo del chico- Yo también te quiero…-Un leve rubor en su rostro se hizo presente, pero al estar en esa posición le era imposible al chico verla directamente.-

No muy lejos de donde estaban se podía ver un barco acercarse, tanto Umbra como el chico solo lo miraron por un momento antes de volverse a mirar, únicamente para darse un ultimo beso.

/Ciudadela Ecuestriana/

-Veo que has tenido Éxito Sunset.-Hablo Celestia al mirar su alumna caminar hasta acercarse a ella.-

-Tuvimos un inconveniente pero, logramos llegar sin muchos problemas.-Dijo un poco cansada la unicornio amarilla.-

-Fizzdlepop, me dio su reporte… Umbra casi las atrapaba, supongo que el hechizo de transporte "IZZT" te logro sacar de ahí.-

-En efecto maestra, nos sirvió de mucho ese hechizo que nos dio y…-Metió su mano a su bolsa y le entrego la estatuilla de Discord.- Aquí esta, no lo liberamos debido a la situación en la cual nos habíamos encontrado pero bueno.-Sonrió un poco mas calmada.-

-Gracias Sunset…-Tomo la estatuilla.- De momento no lo liberaremos hasta que mi hermana regrese del Este, y Novo termine de escoltar de regreso a su hija a casa.-

-Claro princesa…-Se inclino levemente.- ¿Algo mas que necesite?-Miro con algo de curiosidad a Celestia.-

-No Sunset, muchas gracias, ve a descansar, el viaje no fue para nada fácil.-

-Muchas gracias princesa, que pase buenas noches.-Tras hacer una reverencia Sunset se retiro del lugar dejando a Celestia sola con la estatuilla.-

Un suspiro pesado y lleno de significado salió de Celestia quien solo miro la estatuilla de aquella criatura la cual posaba en sus manos.

-Discord… No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a ti para salvar nuestras tierras.-

FIN DEL CAP.

NA: LO LAMENTO ENSERIO, se que tarde mas de la cuenta, pero las simulaciones y las capacitaciones para funcionario electoral me tienen agarrado de ahí abajo porque ya mero se acercan las elecciones.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, intentare que el siguiente capitulo este a la semana como antes, de tardarme, es por las capacitaciones, fuera de eso…

Espero y disfruten del FIC, Recuerden que una vez termine este comenzaremos con "El que pone las reglas soy yo" recuerden dejar si Review :D Yo no cobro eh "No cobro" bueno


	18. Historia humana

Capitulo 18

"Tras descubrir con el escaso tiempo que eh permanecido en este mundo, es que eh logrado curarme de mis heridas a mayor velocidad, aun no le encuentro explicación, al menos no yo, hace unos días al llegar aquí me había roto la pierna izquierda y ahora estoy sano, como si nada hubiese pasado, además las cicatriz que tenia en mi pecho había desaparecido tras una semana de estancia en este lugar… No diría que yo tengo poderes, porque de ser ese el caso esto tubo que haberse mostrado en mi mundo y este no es el mío. Lo poco que conozco es apenas notable de libros de mitología y algunas referencias de algunos escritores famosos, pero… la existencia de dragones parlantes en este mundo me deja desconcertado."

"Hace unos días conocí a una dragona llamada Shooting Star, a diferencia de todos los dragones, parece ser mas comprensible, actualmente su "Señor dragón" "Torch" le ha pedido que corte toda relación conmigo, en lo personal no tengo problemas con esto, ya que tengo planeado irme de esta tierra maldita, el hecho de que los dragones me vean como motivo de casería me preocupa, además que ese dragón le pusiera precio a mi cabeza, no ayuda mucho… Star es una dragona muy amable en toda la expresión de la palabra, nunca me ha abandonado en todo mi tiempo aquí. Puede que quizás con ella pueda seguir adelante en este nuevo mundo, desconozco por completo que me prepara el tiempo pero… lo mas relevante lo pondré en mi diario, esperando que algún otro humano pueda leer estas palabras, mi idioma natal es el Castellano, vengo de Madrid pero en caso contrario, intentare resumir mi historia en el idioma ingles, para poder ayudarte a seguir en este mundo"

"Pagina 1, El libro humano"

(Narración en primera persona Alejandro)

Ultima mente pocas veces son las que eh dormido hasta que me despierto porque ya no puedo seguir durmiendo, por el hecho de que eh dormido demasiado, hoy fue precisamente ese día, al tratar de enderezarme de la cama, solo sentí algo al lado mío, cuando desvié mi mirada hacia la izquierda, note un bulto algo grande, sabia de quien se trataba, después de todo dormimos juntos después de la desvelada que tuvimos… no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras colocaba mi mano encima de la cobija que cubría aquel bulto, moví ligeramente la cobija, solo para notar un rostro apacible y tierno, Umbra descansaba hecha casi un ovillo entre las cobijas, pase mi mano por su rostro muy lentamente acariciándolo, ella solo dejo salir un suspiro de forma inconsciente, al principio me había asustado por el hecho de que se había despertado , pero no fue así. Además lo último que quiero es verla enojada, se bien de lo que es capaz pero… creo que ella aun le molesta que crean que puede llegar a ser alguien débil, tanto de actitud como de carácter.

Recosté mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, esperando solo así reconciliar el sueño, cuando voltee hacia la izquierda, solo me quede cautivado por el rostro de Umbra, tranquila y apacible, en ese estado la verdad no creería que era la misma yegua sádica.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue algo curiosa la forma que terminamos durmiendo juntos, si… después de haber pasado unas horas en el agua, habíamos decidido irnos a descansar, Umbra y yo tenemos lugares separados, ella tiene prácticamente una casa para si sola, yo en si tendría que compartir lugar con Flash, Starlight y Rarity, pero esa misma noche, quizás por el cansancio o… quizás por capricho o necesidad, tanto ella como yo decidimos dormir en el mismo lugar.

Por mucho que quisiera reconciliar el sueño no iba a poder, y eso en si no era malo, pues mientras pensaba todo esto, algo me tomo de mi brazo, cuando voltee hacia mi izquierda, note que Umbra había despertado, tenia una calidad y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, acerco su cabeza hasta mi pecho y se recostó solo para decirme con una voz serena.-Dormiste bien?- Ella me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba un poco, le correspondí la sonrisa y le di un beso en los labios, ella correspondió de muy buena gana, fue corto, pero al poco tiempo ella se enderezo en la cama solo dejando ver su hermosa figura, la verdad cuando la mire ayer en la noche cuando salimos del agua… me quede casi con la boca abierta casi tocando el suelo, claro si fuera una caricatura. Claro que me preguntaba cómo se atrevía a ocultar algo como eso, digo… si debiera comprar, podría decir que compite mucho contra Celestia y quizás Umbra le ganaría, pero creo que quien sobre pasa a Umbra, es esa extraña poni de color Ónix, creo que les llamaban Simuladores, esa poni la verdad ni la misma Sabrina Sabrock le gana y véase que viniendo de un pervertido como yo es decir bastante.

-Dios… Me quede dormida.-Dijo Un tanto ajetreada mientras se ponía de pie mirando preocupada el reloj de péndulo que había en la habitación-

Solo me le quede viendo, hasta cierto punto solo disfrutaba lo que miraba, no me culpen, soy un hombre al final de cuentas, me trate de enderezar, solo para mirarla un poco mejor, ella pareció importarle poco que la viese, puesto que solo comenzó a alistarse, a lo que yo solo comente.

-No tengo problemas en verte así.-

-Que gracioso.-Dijo sin mucho interés en lo que le dije, de hecho parecía estar algo apurada en prepararse.-

Al verla, ella volteo a verme con algo de extrañeza, solo le dedique una mirada picara a lo que ella solo mostro algo de sorpresa y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, logrando únicamente que ella desviara la mirada, cuando termino de ponerse su ropa paso a ponerse su armadura, la cual era esa la que ocultaba todos sus atributos, cuando termino de ponerse su armadura solo me volteo a ver y dijo.

-¿No piensas levantarte?-Dijo un tanto inconforme al verme acostado.-

-Mi reloj-Apunte a mi cabeza- no funciona hasta después de las ocho y media de la mañana-Le conteste al ver que el reloj de péndulo marcaban las 6:27 A.M.-

-No, tienes que levantarte ya.-Ordeno casi de inmediato-

-Umbra, por favor, al estar en horario invernal el sol ni siquiera ha salido aun.-Me queje al notar que aun seguía de noche.-Eras más amable y considerada ayer…-Le dije un tanto divertido esperando que recordara lo ocurrido ayer en la noche-

-Prioridades primero garañón-Hizo un ademan con su mano solo pidiéndome que me levantara.- Starlight vendrá aquí y si te ve dormido le daré permiso para que te despierte como ella quiera, bastante tubo ella ayer con lo que le hiciste.-

-¿Y qué me mantuviera como un prisionero está bien para ti?-Dije algo indignado-

-¿Y que la desobedecieras a pesar de haber tenido tu mis ordenes de no despegarte de ella también importa?-

Estaba a nada de decir algo hasta que me quede en silencio al recordar eso.

-Bien… tienes veinte minutos para estar afuera.-Hablo una vez abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir.-

-Si… Buenos días a ti también.-Dije un poco molesto.-

No recibí respuesta alguna, solo escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, y en contra de mi maldita voluntad por seguir dormido solo me trate de poner de pie.

/Narración en tercera persona/

-Bien Starlight, ¿debo suponer que esto esta listo?-Hablo Umbra a la Unicornio rosa, quien llevaba con ella aquel aparato en mano.-

-Sí, o eso espero no tengo conocimiento de esta cosa-Dijo un poco insegura mientras miraba con extrañeza el aparato.- ¿Por cierto no debería estar el con usted?-

-Debería…-Dijo sin mucha importancia.-Exacto.-

-Bueno…-Starlight rodo los ojos- No parecían importarle mucho eso ayer en la noche mi Lady.-

Los ojos de Umbra rápidamente se posaron sobre Starlight quien solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna- ¿Decías algo?-Fingió no haberla escuchado.-

-N-No nada su alteza, i-iré a por el.-Sin más y con un paso apresurado Starlight se retiró.-

-Sabe, no hacía falta que le dijera eso.-Hablo Flash quien se posiciono aun lado de ella.- Aunque por otro lado, debe admitir que paso una buena noche usted.-

-¿También tu Flash?-Umbra arqueo una ceja mientras miraba al Pegaso naranja.-

-Descuide, solo Starlight y yo los hemos visto, sabe que no diremos nada.-

-Jhump… Supongo que puedo confiar en tu palabra, no es como si tuviera otra opción.-

-Vale, regresando a lo importante Umbra, las noticias cercas de la ciudadela son muy comprometedoras.-Dijo Flash mientras tomaba un pergamino de su cinto y se lo entregaba a Umbra.-

-¿Que es esto?-Dijo algo extrañada mientras extendía el pergamino.-

-Pudimos tomar una arboleda cercas de la ciudadela, movilizamos tropas para mantener ese lugar bajo nuestro control-

-Me parece bien… ¿qué hay del reino Hipogrifo?-

-Debido a la falta de reclutas, no tenemos lo suficiente como para preparar un grupo mas mandarlos para explorar la zona, hasta no tener mas dragones entrenados no podremos hacer mucho.-

-Muy bien… ¿Alguna noticia de Torch?-

-Si, enviara otro grupo de dragones al imperio para entrenarlos y prepararlos y… los grifos aceptaron los términos y condiciones de la alianza.-Termino de informar Flash.-

Umbra no despego la mirada del pergamino el cual tenia datos sobre lo que había resumido Flash.

-Nada mal… al menos la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor… Una última cosa Flash, informale a la capitana Fluttershy que nos vea en el lugar acordado.-

-Claro mi reina.-Dicho esto, Flash extendió sus alas para retirarse del lugar.-

Starlight por su parte había entrado a la casa con la intención de encontrarse con aquel humano el cual estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Umbra no mentía cuando decía que vendrías.-Hablo el chico una vez bajo de las escaleras.-

-¿Una noche con la reina te cobro peaje verdad?-Dijo algo divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-Solo dormimos tarde, nada fuera de lo normal Starlight… Pervertida.-

-Disculpa pero no era yo quien se quedo embobado cuando Umbra salió del agua ayer en la noche.-Se defendió Starlight-

-Tuche-

/Ciudadela Equestriana/

Pese a que gran parte de los habitantes hacían su vida normal, la realidad era que no sabían que algo malo podría pasarles desde la llegada de aquella estatuilla, la sala principal estaba repleta de guardias, principalmente de los Rainbow´s, cada gobernante estaba presente, desde Chrysalis hasta Novo, quienes solo miraba la estatua del Dracunecus situada a la mitad de aquella gran sala.

-¿Tía, estas completamente segura de que quieres liberarle?-Pregunto Cadence a Celestia quien solo miraba con cierta indiferencia a la estatua.-

-¿Qué otra opción nos queda Cadence? Con los grifos y dragones de parte de Umbra, será muy difícil acabar esta guerra sin su ayuda... pero no seré la única que tenga la palabra.-Miro a los presentes, hasta que si mirada paso hacia la simuladora de vestido color ónix- Chrysalis, ¿estás de acuerdo en que debamos liberarlo?-

-Siempre podremos regresarlo a ese estado si no quiere ayudarnos así que…-Se encogió de Hombros- por mi bien, solo quiero ver en el suelo a Umbra.-

Poco después Celestia volteo a ver a la Reina Novo.- Novo… ¿quieres que lo liberemos?-

Paso un tiempo y Novo no contesto, cuando Celestia daría por hecho de que no quería hacerlo y retiraría a los guardias ella hablo.-En nuestra posición… creo que cualquier ayuda seria bienvenida, solo esperemos que el este dispuesto a ayudarnos.-

-¿Hermana, Cadence?-Volteo a mirar a las aludidas quienes solo intercambiaron miradas por un instante hasta que Luna hablo.

-En antaño hermana. Sabes los problemas que Discord nos ocasiono, al no tener los elementos de nuestro lado, me temo que no será tan sencillo volverlo a poner en ese estado.-Argumento Luna mirando a su hermana quien solo paso a mirar la estatua de Discord.- Si piensas que seria bueno quitarle el hechizo, adelante pero… lo último que queremos es pelear contra alguien mas.-

-Bueno… ¿entonces supongo que podremos iniciar?-Dijo Chrysalis mientras se acercaba al grupo de las monarcas.-

Cadence por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Celestia que estaba de acuerdo, lo que fue Celestia y Luna, ambas utilizaron su magia en combinación para poder liberar al Dracunecus que estaba hecho piedra en medio de la gran sala, los militares rápidamente tomaron posiciones defensivas, esperando lo peor que esta criatura pudiera hacer. Un rayo de color dorado y azul golpeo la estatua la cual comenzó a agrietarse, pedazos de piedra comenzaron a caer, y los lugares que dejaban al descubierto comenzaban a brillar en un tono blanco, una vez y la ultima pieza de piedra cayo de aquella estatua, todos y cada uno de los presentes escucharon un grito que parecía mas un alivio, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente aquella criatura conformado por partes de otras criaturas comenzó a estirarse y tronándose los huesos de su cuello, espalda, hombros y pies.

-¡Ahhh!-Grito feliz el Dracunecus mientras se estiraba- Pensé que nunca me sacarían de nuevo de ese lugar.- entre su alivio tronándose sus huesos de espalda, cuello y hombros lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Celestia con una sonrisa burlona.- ¡Celestia!-Exclamo con una sonrisa, pero luego de eso miro a Luna quien al igual que Celestia tenia un rostro de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido- ¡Luna!, a pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra primera última reunión, que fueron, ¿700, 800 años?-

-No los suficientes como para estar tranquila para que te des petrifiquemos-Hablo Luna haciéndole frente al Dracunecus dando un paso al frente.-

-Claro, debido a su "situación"-Hizo énfasis con ayuda de su pata de león y garra de águila haciendo comillas- no me habrían liberado si no fuera por ese problema de la tal-Dicho esto rápidamente adornos oscuros y dorados lo rodearon junto a eso una corona- "Reina Umbra"-Desapareció el disfraz- ¿Quién se supone que es ella?-Se llevo sus manos a su cadera mirando a Celestia cara a cara.-

-¿Cómo sabes tu de ella?-Hablo Novo logrando que el Dracunecus le prestara atención, solo provocando de ese modo que el Dracunecus rodeara a la Hipogrifo con su largo cuerpo preocupando a los guardias.-

-Que estuviera hecho piedra no significa que no pudiera escuchar todo lo que ustedes dicen… y otras cosas que dicen los guardias. Sin embargo, me causa mas intriga el saber ¿por qué las todas poderosas gobernantes de Equestria, me liberaron? Y no solo yo, conozco esa insecto.-Señalo a Chrysalis quien solo mostro un rostro de molestia mientras su lengua se mostraba casi parecida a la de un reptil.- Quieta mosca.- Hablo con cierta valentía en sus palabras mientras se transformaba en un caballero de la edad media Humana.-

-Discord.-Hablo Celestia marcando su voz en toda a sala del lugar, Discord en ese momento se dejo de juegos y desapareció el traje que había tomado.- Mi hermana y yo ya no necesitamos de los elementos de la armonía para volverte de piedra nuevamente, ella y yo prosperamos mucho en nuestra magia en tu estadía en esa prisión de piedra.-

-Y es por eso que tengo muchas granas de regresarles el favor a ambas-Hablo en un tono burlesco mientras una lista aparecía.- Son las primeras a quienes quiero atender.- Lamentablemente en esa lista solo aparecían los nombres de Celestia y Luna- Desafortunadamente para ustedes son las únicas con quienes tengo que ajustar cuentas.-Desapareció la lista-

-Discord no tenemos ningún problema en dejarte la eternidad convertido en piedra, y ponerte en una catacumba profunda en las ruinas antiguas de Equestria para que nadie te encuentre.-

Al Dracunecus no le pareció esta idea, su cara amigable pasó a ser algo más serio y siniestro, su mirada fue rápida y puso a tención a todos y cada uno de los guardias que le rodeaban, después paso a ver a Chrysalis quien al igual que el por un momento no le despego la mirada de encima, tanto ella como el Dracunecus estaban en total desacuerdo de separar la mirada hasta que ambos escucharon.

-O… Puedes ayudarnos en esta guerra Discord, ayudarnos a terminarla para que todos podamos volver a la paz y la tranquilidad.-

-¿Y me acusan a mí de causar alboroto?-Se señaló a si mismo indignado mientras miraba a Celestia.- Me convierten en piedra para que no haiga caos, disturbios, ¡Mi maldita voluntad! Y véanse-Señalo a todos los gobernantes- enfrascados en una guerra que ¡Aclaro! ¡YO!-Se señalo nuevamente- No provoque… Desafortunadamente-Susurro eso ultimo- Aunque ahora que lo pienso no habría sido mala idea haber iniciado algo parecido en ese entonces…-Quedo pensante para sus adentros-

-En lo que a mi concierne no se ni para que nos tomamos la molestia, con o sin el, sabemos que esta guerra se alargara-Hablo Chrysalis algo molesta- y eventualmente podremos ganar, podríamos volverlo piedra nuevamente y que se quede así, al fin y alcabo…-Miro al Dracunecus.- No, nos hace falta.-

-¿Perdón?-Dijo llevándose una garra a su oído y quitándose una gran cantidad de cera- ¿No son ustedes quienes están contra la espada y la pared? Y acudieron a mi, si falta no les hacía pudieron dejarme donde estaba… ¡Claramente!-Topo su cabeza contra el rostro de Chrysalis.- ¡Ustedes, ME, necesitan!-

Al gritarle Chrysalis solo mordió la nariz sobresaliente del Dracunecus con sus afilados colmillos, solo logrando que el Dracunecus gritara en el acto por la fuerte mordida de la simuladora, provocando de ese modo que una lagrima saliera del ojo del Dracunecus.

-¡Una guerra dentro de una guerra!-Grito Discord algo eufórico- Cada día me sorprende el nivel de discordia que han adquirido desde mi ausencia, no sé si estar orgulloso o indignado.-

Antes de que Luna dijera algo, Celestia se anticipó colocando su mano frente a Luna para evitar que dijera algo, por lo cual llamo nuevamente la atención de Discord.-Estas en lo cierto Discord, te buscamos porque necesitamos de tu ayuda.-

-¿Me traicionan mis oídos?-Dijo llevándose ambas orejas a un vaso de agua y agitándolas, solo para luego volver a ponérselas- Okey que hiciste con Celestia.-Miro incriminatoriamente a Chrysalis quien solo frunció el ceño.-

-Discord esto es enserio, te necesitamos, esta guerra se prolongara mucho más de lo debido si no nos ayudas-

-¿Y porque habría de ayudarlas? No es como si me dieran algo a cambio, además recordemos que esto les concierne únicamente a ustedes.-Señalo a las gobernantes.-esto es tarea suya, no mía.-

-Harías bien en ayudarnos Discord, detener a Umbra nos beneficia a todos.-

-¿Acaso eso no las beneficia a ustedes también?-Miro de forma seria a Celestia.-

-Entonces solo te regresaremos a esa estatua.-Hablo Luna harta ya de los dobleces y falta de seriedad en el.- te volvemos piedra y seguiremos con esta guerra, aventare tu estatua desde la cumbre mas alta de los montes de los Yacks y ten por seguro que los que te podrían encontrar serían los Yetis o… Ayúdanos para acabar con esto y quizás, ¡Y solo quizás! Podamos olvidar lo que paso hace siglos entre nosotros dejándote en paz siempre y cuando no hagas caos que involucre a alguno de los reinos.-Dio un paso al frente enfrentando a Discord.- Túmbate tu solo, que quieres, Vivir o seguir como una estatua viviendo pero sin salida.-

-O, simplemente puedo pasar a proceder a retirarme.-Dijo con una simple sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, mas sin embargo al intentarlo, solo logro que el sonido del chasquido resonara en la sala, extrañado volvió a intentar chasquear los dedos esperando a que algo pasara, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, "Nada" a pesar de las veces que lo intentara.-

Por otra parte Chrysalis era la única quien dejo salir una leve risa maliciosa, provocando que el Dracunecus volteara a verle no con buenos ojos.-Que criaturita tan ingenua.-Dijo Chrysalis mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho mientras acariciaba un collar de plata que llevaba con ella el cual tenía una esfera negra, esta esfera solo brillaba tenuemente en un color verdoso cada determinado tiempo y luego volvía a ponerse negra.-Creo que.-Suelta su collar y se dirige al Dracunecus.- Estábamos esperando tu respuesta… Discord.-

Por su lado Discord solo frunció el ceño algo molesto, pero tras respirar por un momento regreso su habitual sonrisa burlona.-Dicen que si les ayudo me dejaran en "paz"-

-En efecto-Dijo Celestia asintiendo.- Pero mas que ayudarnos Discord, queremos que entiendas que lo que Umbra hace, esto mucho mas allá de lo que tu alguna vez llegaste o intentaste hacer.-

-jaja, Celestia, lo que tu y tu hermana nunca entendieron fue que realmente la Discordia es el orden natural de las cosas… Mas sin embargo las ayudare, pero a cambio quiero total libertad.-

-¡Por supuesto que N…!-Luna se adelantó pero ella no termino la frase cuando Celestia hablo.-

-De acuerdo Discord, tan solo te pido que cumplas tu palabra.-Hablo de forma comprensiva Celestia.-

-La garra en el Corazones un compromiso con razón.-Hablo el Dracunecus llevándose su garra de Águila a su pecho.-

/Astillero imperial, Zonas costeras./

-¿No se suponía que eso debería de funcionar?-Hablo Umbra mirando al chico quien para este punto había desarmado aquel dispositivo.-

-Bueno… en teoría esta cargada.-Miro dos cables.- Anteriormente había tenido 2 de estas cosas, después se descompusieron y como no quería pagar para que las repararan, lo hacia yo mismo… Claramente la primera vez que lo intente la primera no tubo remidió alguno, pero la segunda tubo mejor suerte.-Comenzó a armar de nuevo el dispositivo y lo cerro.- Bueno, eso debería de bastar, realmente esto no es difícil, solo un poco de lógica en cuando a donde se dirige cada cable y un poco de lenguaje cibernético.-

Ante lo que el dijo, tanto Umbra como Starlight intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Todo parece funcionar y… valla quien diría que no tendría contraseña de acceso, bueno… estando aquí y no haiga humanos no creo que sea ten necesario.-Dijo para si mismo mientras hacia de las suyas con el dispositivo.- Carpetas vacías… galería…-Dijo curioso ante esta ultima.-

-¿No veo que tenga carpetas, además donde ve usted una galería?-Dijo Starlight a Umbra algo confusa por lo que el chico decía.-

-¿Puedes explicarte al menos un poco?-Hablo Umbra mirando al chico.-

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, no lo tomen tan literal, son expresiones salvo por la galería, es realmente lo que significa, contenido de imágenes, y audio video..-Pero lamentablemente ambas solo quedaron igual que Rarity.- Dios como ilumino sin encandilarlas… es mejor mostrarles y dejar que lo sepan ustedes ¿vale?-

Aquel dispositivo no contenía con muchos videos, tal parecía que el tiempo de su duración de batería no le permitió usarse mucho mas allá de lo debido, ya que solo había un total de 3 videos, tras mostrarles el funcionamiento básico del dispositivo, el video comenzó, solo mostrando lo que era un paisaje siendo grabado, era una planicie llena de césped crecido y plantas como girasoles y rosas de diferentes colores.

"Sigues sin decirme nada"-Una voz masculina se escuchó- "Al menos háblame"

"No ando con muchos ánimos"-Una voz femenina se hizo presente tras que la voz masculina terminara- "Estoy cansada. venir volando hasta aquí es agotador ¿sabes?"

"Podrías haber dejado que la corriente del agua te hubiera traído"-La cámara giro para toparse con lo que parecía ser una Hipo grifo de características muy conocidas tanto para el humano y Umbra- "Venga Novo, puede y te agrade ver lo que encontré mas adelante"-su voz era animada y para este punto el chico trataba de hacer memoria, pero Umbra solo quedaba de cierta forma impactada por la mención de la reina de los hipogrifos, pero esa Hipogrifo era mucho mas joven que la reina Novo que ahí ven en ese momento.-

"Escapármele a mi madre no es un juego… si hago esto es porque realmente creo que vale la pena"-Dijo Novo mientras comenzaba a seguirlo-

"Estoy seguro que te encantara"

El video termina en esa parte.

-Bueno fue un poco mas significativo de lo que esperaba.-

-Nunca pensé que Novo conociera a tu raza…-Dijo Umbra un tanto extrañada mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla tratando de atar cabos.-¿hay mas?-

-Si de hecho uno, el otro tiene los datos dañados así que no podrá reproducirse.-

En la siguiente reproducción se miraba a Novo nadando en una forma casi parecida a las sirenas, de cierta forma conservando su rostro de poni. Y cuerpo anthro de la cintura hacia arriba, su otra parte era una cola de sirena, dándole una figura de reloj de arena, era una cueva el lugar donde estaban, en ella había cientos de cristales de Zafiros, los cuales iluminaban la cueva por completo.

"Lo admito el lugar es hermoso, aunque me sorprendió mas saber que podías aguantar la respiración por 4 minutos"

"Digamos que tengo mi encanto a la hora de nadar"-Rio levemente- "Aunque no tanto como tu"

"Jhmp jhmp, no intentes seducirme, que no voy a caer en tus trucos baratos"-Dijo Novo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

"¿Disculpa?"-Dijo algo indignado- "¿Quién habría la puerta de mi habitación con su conjunto nocturno?"

"Y ¿Quién era el que sin vergüenza que prefirió coquetearme en frente de mi madre y recibió una cachetada?"

"Lo dice la chica que prefirió casi ahogarme en plena playa solo para ocultarnos de su madre"-se escuchó una risa leve de este humano-

"Tu tienes la culpa, no debiste de haberme besado en primer lugar, sabiendo que mi madre estaba por los alrededores"-Hizo un leve puchero mientras desviaba la mirada-

"Puede ser… por otro lado, no has dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que te mencione… sabes que regresare."

Pasaron un momento en silencio, Novo no respondió, tan solo se dedicó únicamente a mirar el lago en el cual estaba, viendo su propio reflejo, poco después la cámara fue puesta en el suelo de igual forma dándole un buen Angulo, el chico que la sostenía coloco el dispositivo sobre una roca para que hiciera apoyo, y camino hasta con Novo quitándose lo que eran sus zapatos y calcetas colocándolas aun lado del lago y solo sumergiendo los piez, el chico era algo de pelo corto, de color café, playera azul de manga larga de botones y short deportivo, su complexión es delgada pero en todo momento el le daba la espalda a la cámara.

"¿Novo?"-Pregunto algo preocupado al hipogrifo quien mantenía su forma acuática.-

"¿Ves muy necesario irte?"-Dijo algo quebrada en sus palabras sin levantar la mirada-

"Mi estancia aquí Novo ha sido la más agradable y eh de admitir que también la mas placentera."

"Responde, no evadas la pregunta"-Sin voltearle a ver solo sumergió parte de su cuerpo en el agua solo dejando su busto por fuera.-

"Lo malo es que nadie de mi familia sabe si quiera donde estoy Novo, llegue aquí de la simple nada… Tú, aquí tienes una vida hecha, con familia y amigos"-

"Siempre puedes hacer una vida aquí conmigo."-Alzo la mirada levantando su cuerpo del agua poniendo sus manos en las piernas del humano- "Por favor, quédate"-Dijo en suplica mientras su mirada se cristalizaba-

"No es algo tan fácil Novo"-llevo su mano al rostro de la Hipogrifo-

"¿No puedo hacer nada para que te puedas quedar?"

"Tu madre se ha tomado muchas molestias para ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo"-Desvió la mirada hacia la cámara pudiendo captar en ese momento su rostro-

"Pero antes ningún Hipogrifo si quiera te miraba… ahora muchos te ven como un amigo, incluso casi como uno de nosotros"-Le rogo de nueva cuenta esta vez levantando su cuerpo casi hasta estar a la altura del rostro del humano.- "Además… antes yo… No te miraba como te miro hoy…"-Su mirada paso hacia la del humano juntando su cabeza con la de el frotándolo con sumo cariño- "Quédate por favor Fish…"-Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- "No quiero que me dejes"

"¿Realmente quieres que me quede?"-Ella solo asintió un par de veces mientras lo abrazaba-

"Es lo que quiero… pero… Tu ¿realmente quieres quedarte?"

"Supongo que…"

La mirada de Novo era preocupante, mas sin embargo lejos de contestarle aquel chico solo correspondió el abrazo de la Hipogrifo, plantándole un beso en los labios, Novo por su parte más que mostrarse sorprendida, estaba feliz, el humano recargo su peso hacia delante sumergiéndose en el agua con Novo por delante quien no pareció si quiera molestarle ese detalle, mas sin embargo la grabación termino un minuto después de haberlos perdido de vista en el agua.

Quizás de los más sorprendidos era el chico, ya que por lo visto, tenía un rostro que marcaba desde extrañeza hasta preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Hablo Starlight dirigiéndose al humano quien para este punto tenía su mano debajo de su barbilla algo pensativo.-

-Conozco a este tipo…-

-No creo, Novo tiene bastantes años, su longevidad es muy amplia dudo que conozcas alguien que haiga vivido mas de doscientos años mas que tu.-Explico Starlight-

-Pues explícame como antes de que yo llegara a este lugar, me lo encontré y compartimos una comida en una graduación de preparatoria.-replico a Starlight con algo de molestia.-

-De seguro debes estarlo confundiendo.-Tomo el dispositivo y lo metió nuevamente a la caja fuerte.-

-¡Claro que no!-Se levantó de su lugar.-Es Fish, mi tocayo, supimos que él estaba fuera, o más bien nosotros no sabíamos dónde estaba, cuando regreso dijo que estaba de vacaciones en la playa.- eso no paso hace más de dos años… Humanos podría decirse.-Dijo ya un poco más calmado.- No me explico cómo pudo siquiera llegar aquí. Al menos que su caso sea el mismo que el mío.-

-Puede ser… es una lástima que no nos diera más pistas…-Dijo Umbra cerrando la caja.- solo nos dio más preguntas.-

-Bueno… preparare todo para el viaje de regreso al imperio mi reina.-Dijo Starlight poniéndose de pie.-

-Que sea lo más rápido posible-Ordeno antes de que Starlight saliera por la puerta.-

No hubo nada más que silencio en ese momento, por su parte el chico tenía un rostro pensativo, por su parte Umbra no sabía que decirle, solo permaneció aun lado de el esperando a que uno de los dos dijera algo pero nunca ocurrió. A Umbra le incomodaba el silencio pero al chico no, pues su cabeza era todo un lio ¿Cómo habría llegado el ahí? ¿Cómo no dijo nunca nada de esto? Además ¿Por qué el llego en un tiempo muy atrás? Siendo que tan solo habían pasado unos años y aquí casi décadas completas o por lo que había dicho Starlight pudieron haber sido siglos ya que dijo que Novo tenía una gran Longevidad.

-Supongo que si regreso a mi mundo… por consiguiente él, la dejo aquí.-Dijo en susurro pero Umbra escucho perfectamente.-

-¿Estas tan seguro que es el a quien tú conoces?-

-Metería la mano al fuego por él, es un gran amigo mío Umbra… Aunque por otro lado esto explica un poco por qué cuando llego de sus "Vacaciones" le dio por hacer su acuario.-

-Bueno…-Paso su mano por el hombro del chico- Si te sirve de algo…-Le sonrió amigablemente.- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo, pero ahora al ver esto…-Umbra lo miro a los ojos.- Tu… ¿estás a gusto aquí conmigo?

-Bastante, siéndote sincero… no tengo ninguna intención de regresar, no es como si alguien me esperara, de hecho pasara mucho antes de que se den cuenta de que me fui.-Abrazo a Umbra contra el.-

-Entonces… ¿tenemos tiempo de sobra no?-Dijo Umbra algo picara mientras acercaba el rostro del chico con su mano izquierda.-

-¿No nos interrumpirán?-Pregunto antes de seguirle el juego a Umbra.-

-No tienen porque.-Sonrió feliz.- deben estar preparando todo antes de irnos al Imperio de Cristal.-

-Me parece bien.-Tras sonreír, llevo su rostro hacia el de Umbra plantándole un suave beso, por una parte Umbra solo se dejo llevar por el momento mientras abrazaba con fuerza al humano contra el-

Sin mucho que pudiera detenerlos realmente Umbra solo empujo hacia adelante recargando un poco su peso provocando que el chico callera de espaldas contra el sofá que tenían en la sala, estando arriba suyo Umbra nunca se separó de aquel delicioso beso que los llevaba a un paraíso momentáneo, un leve gemido de Umbra se hizo presente al sentir que las caricias del humano fueron mas allá, lejos de molestarle esto pareció excitarle bastante, con algo de dificultad Umbra se separó del beso y miro al chico por un breve momento.

-No creas que te dejare hacer esto muy seguido.-Advirtió con una sonrisa seductora.-

-Entonces aprovechare el momento….-

Antes de que ambos se unieran nuevamente en un cálido beso, la puerta se abrío dejando ver a un Pegaso naranja el cual llevaba consigo un pergamino.- ¡MI Lady espero no interrumpir nada!-Exclamo Flash entrando de improviso a la sala.-

Umbra por su parte tenia los ojos abiertos como platos mientras una vena muy marcada se mostraba en su frente, el chico por su parte sentía que el corazón le explotaba, pero tan rápido como Flash había entrado Umbra movió a un lado del sofá al chico tumbándolo inmediatamente al suelo, mientras ella se ponía de pie tratando de ocultar su enojo y claramente su notorio enfado por lo que hizo Flash.

-¿Qué ocurre Flash?-Dijo algo calmada Umbra mientras luchaba por no retorcerle el cuello.-

-Noticias del sector sur, el primer grupo de dragones pudo tomar el poblado llamado PoniVille.-

-Eso, suena bien Flash… ¿algo mas?-

-No mi reina, es todo oh… La Aeronave esta lista.-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Por otra parte el chico solo asomo su cabeza por el respaldo del sillón y miro con algo de enojo a Umbra.-Valla forma de enfriar el momento… ¿Estas segura que no hay alguien evitando esto?-

Fin del cap.

NA: Hi bros, espero les guste el cap de hoy :D


	19. Involucrada

/Narración en primera persona/

Torch no ha parado de buscarme por todas las tierras dragón, de momento estoy escondido en una de las cuevas, me eh alimentado un poco de los frutos del bosque en el cual me encuentro, Shooting Star no ah aparecido… hace unos días Torch la obligo a alejarse de mi… me encuentro solo, sentenciado a volver, me muevo con cuidado en el bosque, evitando que me vean los dragones, creo que podría dar gracias, ya que al ser algo… pequeño en comparación a los dragones, puedo esconderme un poco entre la vegetación. Pero sigo un horario estricto, a las 6 AM debo buscar comida y madera, a las 10 ya eh de terminar, de 11 a 2 pm debo poner trampas en todo el lugar, (Las cuales no han sido nada fáciles de poner y recordar donde las puse) me hice con un huevo de fénix hace unos días, o eso pienso pues no siempre se ven huevos dorados con llamas, nunca conocí a los fénix, pero han sido una de las criaturas misticas que siempre eh querido conocer…

Ya hace una semana que el huevo se rompió, el polluelo es muy pequeño, tiene el tamaño de apenas mi dedo meñique… lo eh alimentado un poco con sobras de mi comida de frutos, eh pensado en darle gusanos pero este los escupe como si no le agradaran, opte también por algo de agua, pero este fénix parece despreciar eso, no es que se apague por ser de fuego, no… de hecho cosa extraña, pues cuando lo tomo en brazos, el no me quema, incluso cuando aparto mi mano de el, una llama se queda unos instantes ahí en mi mano y luego desaparece… supongo que se debe a estas habilidades que eh estado adquiriendo… Pero quizás no eh dicho la mejor parte, descubri que gran parte de los dragones comenzaron a invernar, no todos, solo algunos, pues ya los eh visto entrar a cuevas en algunas montañas y quedarse ahí dormidos, espero no correr con la suerte de que alguno de ellos decida dormir en mi cueva. Ya que estaría yo en peligro… Ah… Extraño a Star… ella es la única compañía que necesitaría. Me bastarían sus palabras para que me calmaran estos nervios, o al menos me habría gustado despedirme de ella… Torch no tenia ningún derecho a llevarse de ese modo a Star… ella solo hacia lo correcto, me ayudaba a sobrevivir en esta tierra de dragones. Es una lastima… pero… creo que li mínimo que debería hacer seria ahora ayudarla yo a ella, enfrento en muchas ocasiones a Torch para salvarme y ahora que el se la llevo me siento muy inútil… Además… La quiero… temo que estas sean las últimas líneas que escribo, pues creo que hare una idiotes, enfrentar al señor dragón es algo serio, pero… Star no se merece que Torch la trate de ese modo cuando ella lo único que hizo fue mostrar un poco de amabilidad y generosidad con alguien.

Para el que lea mi diario, quiero que sepa que todo lo que yo considere importante esta aquí, aprovecha esta habilidad, pues… realmente es una maldición y no un poder… Si viviré para siempre, lo mínimo que espero es vivir con alguien a quien quiero y aprecio y eso será con Shooting Star…

 ** _Firma: Jhonnatan Rammuos_**

Hace unos días que Umbra partio del Imperio de cristal, ella no quiso esta vez llevarme con ella, menciono que el lugar a donde se dirigía seria peligroso, creo que había mencionado un bosque raro, su nombre no lo recuerdo con exactitud, solo recuerdo que era cercas de la ciudad llamada Canterlot, la ciudad donde conocí a Cadence por primera vez. Dijo que en ese lugar incluso a ella y a sus guardias les seria difícil cuidarme, por el hecho de que había muchas criaturas hostiles, como Hydras, cosa que realmente asombro, ya que la ultima que mire, fue cuando escapaba de los Rainbow´s, y les juro que si les contara eso a mis amigos no me lo creerían.

De momento estoy nuevamente con Hope, a quien me ha alegrado mucho volverla a veré, le he contado todo, absolutamente todo, y si, justo como lo piensas fue lo que paso.

-¿¡Santa Celestia realmente se volvieron pareja!?-Dijo tomando al chico de los hombros y agitándolo a los lados.-

Si, es muy energética, incluso para mi, le dije como fue que se había dado nuestra relación y creo que el hecho que ella viniera por mi en medio de toda una ciudad que le tienen mucho odio a Umbra, bastaría para muchos como para verla con mejores ojos, pero ahora que lo medito un poco…  
Umbra a cambiado mucho desde que me conoció, ya casi no es la misma yegua sádica y psicópata que conocí cuando llegue. Quizás y estas no han desaparecido del todo de ella, pero debo decir que aun esto esta presente en ella pero en menor medida.

-Tu y Umbra…-Suspiro con aires de enamoramiento.- sabia que pasaría bueno… no precisamente sabia, sabia eso, si no que tenia el presentimiento de que podía llegar a pasar-Sonrió algo nerviosa.-

-valla adivina resultaste ser.-Dijo divertido.-

-Ah-Suspiro algo mas calmada- me agradaría mucho que el festival del corazón de cristal se hiciera…-Comenzó a caminar con su escoba para comenzar a hacer sus que aceres.- me gustaría mostrártela, el invierno ya casi termina y en primavera ocurren cosas grandiosas aquí en el imperio…-Suspiro pesadamente.- pero sin corazón…. No puede haber festival, la moral de los ponis ayudaría mucho para que al menos los guardias imperiales fueran un poco mas activos y la producción de cristales fuera mas abundante…-

Con una mirada deprimida Hope solo siguió con sus que aceres, Cadence me había contado algo sobre un festival que se hacia aquí, pero no recuerdo con exactitud que, eso paso hace tiempo cuando ella estaba en las celdas aquí en el imperio… pero estoy seguro que dijo que había algo en la biblioteca del imperio, supongo que puedo darme de momento la libertad de ir por mi cuenta, Starlight esta con Umbra, Rarity se quedo en el área costera en los astilleros, Flash… Bueno, puedo considerarlo el guardaespaldas de Umbra, aunque… me queda mas que claro que ella no ocupa para nada de un Guardaespaldas.

Al salir a las calles imperiales, en todo este tiempo, nada había cambiado, salvo por que lo único que había de momento era nieve debido al invierno, si mis cálculos no me fallan y mi tiempo personal no es erróneo, creo que estamos a principios de Enero, supongo que aun falta tiempo para que el invierno termine… llevaba conmigo una bufanda y una gabardina junto a unas botas debido a la nieve que había en todo el imperio, las calles estaban desoladas, solo militares y algunos ponis de cristal salían, pero solo era a caminar, los guardias que distribuían la comida habían terminado solo hacían su respectiva guardia, pude reconocer la biblioteca, esta tenia un libro gigante de cristal encima de la puerta, además de tener dos estatuas de dos grifos que adornaban la entrada.

Al cruzar la puerta, (La cual estaba abierta) me topé con la biblioteca mas gran que había visto en mi vida, ni si quiera la biblioteca de mi ciudad es tan grande, si tuviera que comparar, diría que la biblioteca de mi ciudad es apenas una sala de esta y eso es mucho. Bueno también si tomamos en cuenta que tener un celular es llevar técnicamente el conocimiento humano en la palma de su mano es decir ya mucho. Pero lo realmente impresionante de la biblioteca era que estaba completamente hecha de cristal, además de tener 3 pisos de estantes completamente llenos de libros, la biblioteca brillaba con la gran sabiduría que se encontraba en el lugar, los pisos limpios las mesas de estudio impecables, uno podría ver su reflejo en el mismo suelo con solo mirarlo, como si no fuese eso suficiente, incluso había libros hechos de cristales, aunque estos estaban reservados en una sala especial.

-¿Hola en que puedo ayudarle joven?-

Una poni de Cristal ya entrada en sus años miro al chico, lleva un suéter de punto acompañado de un pantalón de un color verde igual que el de su suéter, esta poni era de color crema y crin naranja, ojos cafés, su voz era calmada pero ligeramente alegra.

-Llevo tiempo sin ver a alguien entrar por esa puerta.-Hablo la anciana acercándose al humano.-

-Buenos días señora eh…-Hizo un ademan con su mano para darle a entender a la señora de que se presentara-

-Oh disculpa-Dijo algo apenada con una sonrisa amigable.- Soy Librariant, la bibliotecaria… dime en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Me preguntaba si tienen algo relacionado a la historia del imperio, la verdad es que no conozco nada de este sitio y…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando escucho.-

-Si, creo tenerlo por aquí.-Dijo la bibliotecaria, con un leve ademan con su mano la anciana le pidió que le siguiera, por lo cual el chico solo siguió su andar.-

Mas sin embargo su andar era muy lento y para cuando llegaron una de los cientos de estantes hechos de cristal, aquella bibliotecaria se quedo mirando los libros de uno en uno.

-Creo que… se encontraba por aquí… No era en el otro… o ¿era en ese?-Señalo con su dedo índice hacia otro estando cercas de ellos.-

-Esto tomara un largo tiempo…-Dijo el chico en voz baja para que no le escuchara la poni.-

/Ciudadela Equestriana/

El movimiento de tropas era un poco mas notorio en la ciudadela, todos con la intención de salir de ahí y dirigirse al frente de guerra, algunos de los ciudadanos solo miraban con una leve tristeza a los reclutas voluntarios que se ofrecieron sus servicios, tanto madres como padres estaban tristes al ver a algunos de sus hijos e hijas mayores irse en los grupos que comandaba en ese momento la princesa Luna, quien encabezaba aquel grupo de reclutas, los cuales portaban armaduras muy diferentes al resto de las guardias, eran armaduras que remarcaban que eran, "Nuevos, Novatos, Amateurs".

-Bueno… solo podemos esperar lo mejor ¿no crees Octavia?-Hablo una yegua delgada, blanca, de crin y colas de color azul en tono claro y un poco mas oscuro, llevaba lo que parecía ser un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul algo rasgado de las rodillas, una blusa ajustada la cual marcaba un poco su cuerpo delgado, de busto promedio, y un par de ojos de color rojo carmesí, ella volteaba hacia atrás suyo topándose así con una yegua de color gris, crin y cola de un color negro, y ojos purpura, la figura de esta poni era muy resaltada en sus grandes caderas, la cuales eran remarcadas por un vestido de tela roja el cual cubría todo su hermoso cuerpo.

-Supongo, con todo esto la ciudad solo se verá más desierta de lo habitual-Hablo la mencionada Octavia-

-Tienes razón, pero…-Miro hacia un lado de ella y solo miro en la cima del castillo de la ciudadela a la Reina Novo quien miraba como las tropas se dirigían a las afueras del reino.- ¿No dejo de preguntarme, porque hay tan pocos hipogrifos en esta guerra?-

-Tengo entendido que solo esta aquí el sequito de la reina Novo.-Dijo Octavia quien se posiciono al lado de su amiga.-

-Entonces ¿debemos suponer que sus fuerzas están en el resto de Equestria?-Dijo la unicornio mirando a su amiga quien únicamente asintió un par de veces ante esto.-

-De momento sigamos con nuestras tareas, el invierno no termina y por como van las cosas será difícil recoger el invierno, y es posible que no podamos hacerlo con esta guerra enfrente de nosotros.-Dijo la poni terrestre mientras caminaba por la calle seguida de la unicornio blanca.-

-No quiero…-Dijo desganada la Unicornio siguiendo a su compañera.-

-Nos toca reemplazar al grupo del campo Vinyl, mejor apresúrate.-Vynil solo se detuvo en seco cruzándose de brazos molesta haciendo un puchero, solo provocando que Octavia soltara un suspiro de cansancio mientras tomaba el brazo de Vynil por la fuerza y comenzaba a arrastrarla.- ¿Siempre debemos pasar por lo mismo?-

-Somos músicos, no deberíamos hacer eso.-Dijo casi chillando la unicornio mientras Octavia la arrastraba por toda la calle central, atrayendo las miradas de algunos.-

-Hasta no terminada esta guerra, no podremos hacer mucho relacionado a la música ahora.-Con algo de fuerza sobrehumana Octavia tomo a Vynil colocándola frente a ella de un rápido movimiento y con una mirada seria le dijo.- Me quede despierta ayer en la noche solo para cubrirte las espaldas ahora vendrás conmigo, terminaremos nuestra parte en el campo, regresaremos y quizás con algo de suerte alcancemos a comer algo desente y yo podre dormir 10 horas, las cuales necesito ¿Entiendes?-Ante esto la unicornio asintió varias veces seguidas, a lo que la terrenal sonrió feliz.- Bien…-

Ella siguieron su camino, no sin antes mirar una pequeña sombra muy negra y diminuta andando por toda la ciudad, a una velocidad muy alta, andando de allá para acá, con una agilidad increíble, sus movimientos eran aleatorios, al poco tiempo de pasear entre la ciudad, la sombra se posiciono encima de una nube en la cual se deshizo inmediatamente cuando la sombra brillo por un momento y apareció aquel característico personaje quimérico.

-Para ir perdiendo una guerra, al menos mantiene cierto encanto esta ciudad.-Hablo Discord mirando la ciudad con detenimiento, poco después apareció unos binoculares, los cuales utilizo para mirar el grupo de la princesa Luna, Salir del castillo.- Creo que me tocaría ir con ella o…-Desapareció los binoculares.- Podríamos aprovechar a visitar el imperio, no creo que haiga algo de malo.-

-No iras a ninguna parte que no sea acompañar a Luna.-Una voz femenina muy reconocible llamo la atención de Discord.-

-¿Y quien dice que no puedo ir y venir? Además, recordemos que solo Celestia seria quien me daría ordeños… no una insectito como tu.-Dijo algo asqueado mirando a la reina de los simuladores frente e el.-

-Tu iras con Luna, Novo ira con Celestia a tomar la zona forestal-

-¿Y tu que se supone que haraz?-Miro Discord a la simuladora con una mirada de desconfianza.-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, solo procura hacer lo que te pide Celestia, yo solo estoy para asegurarme de que cumplas lo que pide.-

-Oh, ahora resulta que eres su secretaria.-Dijo en tono burlesco mientras comenzaba a volar hacia el grupo de militares de Luna.-

-Cierra la boca y lárgate, ambos sabemos que entre tu y yo, soy yo quien tiene mayor ventaja…-Sonrió levemente.- Y por obvias razones, desde lo ocurrido el día de los corazones cálidos… Eh tenido mas energía que de costumbre.-

-Si no fuera porque soy un Dracunecus de palabra, estarías sepultada 3 metros bajo tierra.-Desapareció.-

Después de decir eso Chrysalis solo se mordió el labio superior, mirando con detenimiento las montañas del norte, no se divisaba nada realmente, solo un paisaje conformado por un rio congelado, montañas en ese lugar y una arboleda gigantesca que rodeaba el rio, tras mirar que nadie mas le estuviera prestando atención, Chrysalis se dirigió al norte.

/De regreso en el imperio de Cristal/

-Dios, creía que nunca lo encontraría.-Dijo el chico aliviado mientras leía un libro purpura, el cual tenia bordes dorados y un grupo de cristales en medio del libro.- me alegro de haber asistido a las clases de Ingles, estaría en problemas de no ser por eso.-Dicho esto cerro el libro.- Creo tener mas o menos la idea pero… Como hare para hacer un festival donde todos obedecen un toque de queda y donde… pues técnicamente estoy en una dictadura…-Qué pensante el chico.- Esto seria mas fácil si ya hubiera sido nombrado Rey…-Dijo cruzado de brazos mientras seguía pensando.-

-Tendrías que estar comprometido con la Reina Umbra de lo contrario no puedes recibir ese nombramiento por nadie.-Dijo la Anciana mientras pasaba junto a un carrito lleno de libros los cuales comenzó a acomodar.-

-Por algo dije "Hubiera"-

-El "Hubiera" No existe, y silencio estas en una biblioteca.-

El chico solo se llevo una mano a a cara, con el libro en mano salió de la biblioteca esperando que la bibliotecaria no se diera cuenta de que el sacaba el libro. Solo para poder ver que podía hacer con respecto a esa celebración.

-Veamos…-Miro el libro.- La celebración del imperio se celebra cada año junto al corazón de…-Miro una imagen de un corazón hecho de cristal.- Comenzando con lo primero que no tengo a alcance…-Quedo pensante.- ya veré si puedo hacer uno con un cristal por ahí.-Siguió leyendo.- incitar a los ponis a participar en eventos deportivos, y duelistas con fines de diversión sana, ¡oh!, justas-Dijo sorprendido al mirar el boceto de dos guardias de cristal peleando con una espada y un escudo y otros dos los cuales estaban montados en unas especies de aves gigantes y como cuales jinetes de la edad media cabalgaban uno contra el otro para golpearse con la lanza.- gran parte de esta energía se ira al corazón de cristal, el cual ayudara a que el imperio goce de ese sentimiento de alegría, felicidad y paz…-El chico volvió a quedar pensante- Ósea que no es cualquier cosa ese corazón… diablos…-Dijo vencido al enterarse de eso.- El problema es que necesitare alguien que me ayude, esto es algo grande para mi solo.-Miro el libro.- Comida, zonas artísticas, el lugar para hacer las justas y ¿Manualidades?-Miro un párrafo el cual explicaba eso.- No se ni hacer un barco de papel.-Se llevo el libro a la cara tapándose con el.- Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí.-

-Ni tanto…-Una voz femenina se escucho atrás de el, al voltearse, se topo con un grupo de yeguas y un pequeñísimo grupo de sementales, dando apenas un total de 8, siendo 5 yeguas y tres sementales, todos eran ponis de cristal, entre todos ellos se encontraba Hope, quien con una sonrisa amistosa miro al chico.- te ayudaremos con eso, además…-Miro a sus compañeros.-

-No es que haiga mucho que limpiar en el castillo.-Hablo una poni de cristal acompañado a Hope-

-Comienzo a pensar que me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo…-Dijo el chico mirando a Hope quien solo tenia una mirada inocente, mientras desviaba levemente su mirada algo nerviosa y sus orejas se agachaban.-

-Solo… los primeros minutos que estabas en la biblioteca.-

-Bueno y dime ¿como propones que hagamos ese… festival?-Pregunto el chico algo curioso a lo que Hope solo sonrió y con un ademan de su mano le pidieron que lo siguieran.-

/Bosque Everfree/

Los arboles de aquel inmenso bosque estaban añejados, ninguno tenia hojas en sus ramas, esto debido a las altas temperaturas del invierno, la nieve cubría casi diez centímetros del suelo, los pocos animales que no invernaban solo se escondían del avance de un grupo de Imperiales los cuales caminaban a un ritmo calmado, ya sean conejos ocultándose en sus madrigueras o venados alejándose de ellos, la cuestión era que los imperiales tenían un objetivo.

-Debíamos encontrarnos con la Reina Umbra hace horas capitana…-Hablo un guardia de cristal mirando a una Pegaso amarilla quien llevaba una armadura un poco imperialista, portando consigo una espada y una lanza, estando la espada en su cinturón y la lanza llevándola consigo en mano.-

-Debe estar mas adelante, dijo algo sobre "El castillo de las hermanas nobles"-Hablo Fluttershy mirando su entorno.-

-¿Y para que quiere Umbra ir al viejo castillo de las princesas?-Hablo otro guardia.-

-De saberlo se los diría pero… estando aquí, supongo que su "Librito" lo dirá.-Dijo Fluttershy divisando no muy a lo lejos el castillo anterior mencionado, el cual estaba a solo unos metros, tan solo cruzando un puente de madera.- Quizás ya este dentro la reina, vamos.-

Apresurando el paso de sus subordinados, Fluttershy utilizando sus alas comenzó a volar en dirección hacia el castillo, no le fue difícil sobrevolar el mismo, para observar detenidamente que este estaba en ruinas, de hecho no había techo y podía ver con mucha facilidad su interior, en donde pudo divisar a un pequeño grupo de ponis justo en medio de lo que parece ser una sala de trono, pero había justo dos de ellos, uno con un símbolo de una luna y el otro con un sol, siendo estos de color azul y dorados distintivamente.

-Mi Lady-Dijo Fluttershy aterrizando frente a la reina.- El sector Sur de esta zona esta libre.-

-Solo espero y no haiga inconveniente hoy.-Hablo Umbra mientras comenzaba a caminar cruzando por una puerta gigante de metal que apenas y se sostenía con las bisagras, el sonido metálico se escuchó cuando comenzó a mover la puerta, poco a poco pudo divisarse una biblioteca vacía completamente, si acaso algunos libros polvorientos tirados en el suelo y uno que otro pergamino.- Se escondió por aquí búsquenla por el castillo, y no la lastimen la quiero ilesa.-

Dicho esto todos los imperiales se dispersaron por todas las ruinas del castillo, siempre en grupos de dos, siendo Umbra y Starlight un dúo, mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy irían juntas, estas ultimas bajarían por unas escaleras que llevarían a la parte inferior del castillo, unas escaleras que iban en espiral fueron su guía hacia el interior de aquel castillo, pese a que guardaban silencio para evitar que el ruido alertara a quien sea que siguieran, esto no quito el hecho de que Rarity fuera la primera en hablar por lo bajo.

-No esperaba que el grupo Marino se nos uniera.-Hablo por lo bajo Rarity mientras bajaba por las escaleras guiando a Fluttershy.-

-Al tener a los grifos de nuestro lado, ellos se encargaran de las fuerzas marítimas y aéreas, a nosotros y los dragones, nos tocara encargarnos de la batalla terrestre.-Explico la capitana mirando una puerta grande de metal con el símbolo de un sol, el cual evitaba su paso.- Recuerdo haberte visto, pero en papeleo del sector sur del imperio antes del inicio de esta guerra.-

-Si, yo fui quien se encargo de conjunto que ustedes hoy día llevan puesto, como militares de la marina imperial.-Dijo con cierto orgullo la unicornio llevándose una mano a su pecho.-

-Si…-Dicho esto la Pegaso señalo con su dedo índice su enorme busto el cual evitaba que cerrara por completo la zona del busto mostrando la parte superior de sus senos.- Digamos que solo has hecho tallas a tamaño promedio.-

-Pero todos me enviaron sus tallas antes de hacer cada uno de los conjuntos.-Dijo Algo extrañada Rarity mientras abría la puerta con su magia-

-Claro hace dos años no estaban de este tamaño señorita Rarity.-Dijo un poco incomoda mientras se cruzaba de brazos levantando levemente sus senos.-

-Dioses…-Pensó para si misma Rarity.- Yo batallando por un par de tallas más y a esta como si nada le crecen así como así.-pensó para sus adentros mientras hacia un leve puchero.- y encima los hace resaltar, como si le gustara presumirlas.-Dijo algo molesta.-

-A veces quisiera tenerlas de tamaño normal-Dijo la Pegaso mientras seguía a la unicornio.-

-Oh créeme no querrás tenerlas así de pequeñas.-Pensó en voz alta cosa que hizo que Rarity se tapara inmediatamente la boca.-

-Supongo que depende de cada quien.-Dijo Fluttershy mientras escucho pisadas no muy lejos de donde estaban.-Esta aquí ya la escuche.-Señalo al final del pasillo en donde apenas y se alcanzó a ver una sombra cruzar rápidamente el pasillo.- Apresura el paso-Comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la sombra.-

-Solo hay recamaras ocultas en ese sector del castillo.-Advirtió Rarity siguiendo a la Pegaso.-

Pese a que ambas corrían a la par, Rarity no pudo despegar la mirada de los senos de la Pegaso amarilla, los cuales rebotaban constante mente mientras corrían, esto solo sonrojo a la unicornio blanca tratando de darle la menor importancia pero tras desviar la mirada una vez mas solo pudo imaginarse a si misma con un par de senos del mismo tamaño cosa que la hizo tropezar, mas sin embargo Fluttershy no le dio ni la menor importancia ya que siguió a la sombra con mayor rapidez doblando en una de las esquinas.

-¡Es castillo esta lleno de imperiales, hazme las cosas simples y entrégate de una vez!-Exclamo la Pegaso a la sombra, la cual solo entro por una de las puertas que había en el pasillo.-

Tras cruzar por la puerta, Fluttershy solo miro con atención el lugar, era como ver una sala grande en la cual había mesas y sillas, como si fuera un sala de fiestas, había manteles blancos pero enrojecidos por el polvo y los pocos cuidados que habían recibido todo ese tiempo, con un andar lento y sigiloso, la Pegaso trato de agudizar sus sentidos pera escuchar cualquier anomalía, los manteles se movían por el escaso aire que se penetraba por las grietas, pero… al escuchar como una copa de vidrio caía al suelo, la Pegaso llevo una mano a su cintura desenfundando su espada.

-Zecora, solo prolongas las cosas, es mejor que te encuentre cualquier otro guardia imperial, que a que Umbra lo haga.-Advirtió la Pegaso mirando su entorno, siempre tratando de no descuidar su espalda en ningún momento-

No hubo respuesta, salvo que poco después con una gran agilidad y destreza, aquella sombra de ojos amarillos embosco por el flanco izquierdo de la Pegaso, con una daga, pelo el sonido de la daga desenfundándose no paso inadvertido, pues la Pegaso logro escucharlo a escasos centímetros de ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar el golpe, recibiendo una fuerte apuñalada en su espalda, haciéndola gemir de dolor, si no fuese por la armadura que la Pegaso portaba esta daga se habría enterrado aun mas adentro provocándole una muerte instantánea.

-A la Reina de las sombra no eh de ayudar, pues solo el mal ella quiere llamar-Era una voz muy madura de una mujer, aquella figura encapuchada dejo caer su disfraz, revelando así a una cebra la cual parecía vestir de un traje tribal muy, pero muy revelador, muy parecidos a los shamanes, llevando solo un taparrabos, el cual dejaba ver su notable cintura y caderas, un leve escote el cual cubría muy apenas sus senos, su crin estaba suelto, cubriéndole parte de su rostro, llevaba además un collar hecho de huesos al igual que dos pulseras, un par de ojos azules embellecían su rostro, el cual solo mostraba cierto recelo hacia la Pegaso- Sus intenciones quizás no eh de conocer, pero si se que en sus manos no eh de caer.-

-Ahg…-Gimió de dolor la Pegaso mientras ponía su espada en el suelo apoyándose en ella, llevándose una mano a su herida.-

-Venias con alguien por lo que pude ver, pero de ella me voy a deshacer para si riesgos no correr.-

-Cuando te pongas las manos encima…-Dijo la Pegaso tratando de ponerse de pie pero la herida se lo dificultaba.-

La Pegaso no termino la frece cuando la cebra dio un salto hacia adelante esquivando lo que parecía ser una estocada de una unicornio blanca con una espada muy delgada.

-Valla, no esperaba tanta velocidad en alguien de tu edad.-Dijo Rarity tomando su estoque en una posición defensiva.-

-Dicen que la experiencia debe tenerle miedo al poder de la juventud.-Dijo la cebra mirando a ambas yeguas.- Pero te sorprenderás, pues mi edad no es mayor que la de tu compañera y tú.-

La unicornio cargo contra la cebra, mas sin embargo pese a tener una simple daga, la cebra logro bloquear cada uno de los estoques de la unicornio, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas, Zecora remato con dos cortes limpios, un en el abdomen de la unicornio y otro en su cintura, haciendo que al igual que su compañera quedara de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose sus heridas con una mano para tratar de evitar que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran de ahí.

-Al fin te encuentro Zecora…- La voz de Umbra resonó en toda esa sala, logrando que la cebra se llenara de terror, provocando en el proceso que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.- Tenemos mucho de que hablar.-El sonido de un látigo se escuchó, pues Umbra había agitado el látigo solo para infundirle algo de miedo a la cebra-

-En tu guerra no voy a participar, ye eh dicho lo que iba a pasar y no voy a revelar mas.-

-Eres orgullosa lo entiendo Zecora.-Dijo Umbra en tono comprensivo, pero poco después, haciendo un ademan con su mano un guardia que le acompañaba se hizo aun lado dejando ver a una cebra pequeña- ¿pero dejarías que una inocente pague por tu orgullo?

-No serias capas-Dijo Zecora mirando a Umbra con cierto recelo.-

-Mate a cientos, ¿que te hace pensar que no mataría a uno mas solo para que cooperes conmigo?-Miro a la pequeña cebra que lloraba con fuerza- Además, nadie extrañara a una niña que usa faldita en invierno.-

Casi instintivamente Zecora levanto la voz deteniendo un fuerte golpe con el látigo de Umbra le daría el infante, Zecora termino accediendo, por lo cual los guardias imperiales la esposaron y la sacaron del lugar.

-Para venirme a buscar, algo has de querer encontrar, pero…-Zecora miro con extrañeza a Umbra.-Algo en ti a cambiado.-Dijo la cebra mirando a la reina mientras caminaban por el espeso bosque hacia la estación de trenes.-

-Déjate de rimas Zecora, odio esa maldita jerga de cebras.-Expreso Umbra mientras seguía caminando.-

-Es muy notorio ese cambio en ti… Debo suponer que… ¿llego el humano?-Los ojos de Umbra mostraron sorpresa en ese momento.- Parece que si.-Zecora sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Umbra.-


	20. El festival imperial parte 1

La nieve le llegaba a los tobillos de los guardias imperiales, quienes hacían guardia cerca de la estación de trenes que se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo de Poniville, eran guardias imperiales no había problemas de momento, poco después solo divisaron hacia una casa en la cual se encontraba muy cercas de la estación de trenes, esta casa estaba custodiada por guardias imperiales, poco después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Starlight quien salía de esa casa junto a Fluttershy y Rarity.

Mas sin embargo lo que ocurría era que el tren aun no arribaba en esa zona, por lo cual dentro de la casa…

-Venirme a buscar con toda una escuadrilla… Estarás muy necesitada de mi.-Hablo la cebra mirando a Umbra quien estaba de pie parada justo en frente de ella de brazos cruzados.-

-Podemos insultarnos toda la noche y aprovecharme de la situación o coopera y haz esto mas simple tu decide.-Hablo directa la reina frunciendo el ceño ante el orgullo de la cebra al saber la cantidad de personal que Umbra necesito.-

-Vale, no hace falta entrar en algo tan violento…-

-Lo dice la cebra que apuñalo a un guardia imperial.-Rodo los ojos con algo de ironía en sus palabras.-

-Estando tú en mi situación habrías hecho algo peor…-Dijo la cebra señalando sus muñecas las cuales estaban atadas.- ¿Podrías al menos quitármelas?-

-Dime lo que quiero y te quito las cuerdas de las manos, coopera bien y quizás considere quitarte los grilletes de los tobillos.-Comenzó a caminar por la sala sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la cebra.- ¿Que hacías aquí, en el castillo de las hermanas nobles?

-Escapando de tu reino, no pienso estar en un lugar donde pronto gobernaran las sombras que manipulas.-Dijo la cebra mirando que Umbra se posicionaba atrás de ella-

-Me agradaría creerte, enserio, pero…-Puso su mano en el hombro de la cebra.- Eso no quita el hecho de que intentaste robarme el corazón de cristal… ¿A quien pensabas dárselo?-Miro con seriedad a la cebra.-

-Ni siquiera se dónde lo mantienes oculto, además ¿de que me serviría el corazón de cristal si el único lugar donde sirve su poder es el Imperio?-Dijo indignada la cebra mirando a Umbra.-

-Ese simulador hablo Zecora, y déjame decirte que no le di un trato parecido al tuyo, estoy siendo muy buena poni… así que dímelo y es la última vez que lo repito…-se acercó a la cebra para tenerla frente a frente.- ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer aquí?-

Zecora al mirar el fulgor en los ojos de Umbra, un cierto miedo la invadió, pero lentamente aquel fulgor fue desapareciendo en sus ojos dejando ver un par de ojos rojos claros… cosa que extraño un poco a Zecora quien solo dijo.

-Realmente ese Humano te cambio Umbra…-Dijo la cebra mirando con detenimiento a la reina.-

-¿De que hablas? Y no le des vueltas al asunto Zecora, habla a hora y…-La cebra le interrumpió.-

-No, Es justo lo que yo misma te había advertido cuando me viniste a buscar.-La reina permaneció callada al ver que la cebra se puso de pie, no fue rápida pero lo suficiente para poder estar de pie frente a Umbra.- ¿No lo vez? Te dije que alguien vendría a ti y formaría algo muy grande para ti… Pero… Nunca pensé que eso fuese… "Amor"-Dijo algo curiosa y extrañada la cebra llevándose una mano a su barbilla algo pensante.-

-¿Entonces por eso te encontraron la última vez aquí en el castillo de las hermanas nobles… que fue lo que hizo que tuvieras esas visiones?-

-No lo se.-Negó un par de veces con la cabeza- Mis meditaciones son algo largas y en la mayoría de los casos no recibo ninguna visión pero… en esta era como si alguien me hablase y me dijera que pasara…-Miro a Umbra.- y… lo curioso de todo era que esa criatura que me lo decía también era un Humano. No podría describírtelo, pero lo que lo caracterizaba era algo igual que tu… el uso de las sombras.-

Umbra permaneció pensante por unos instantes hasta que comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro tratando de meditar lo que ella dijo, por muy loco que le sonase, algo le decía que ella tenia algo de razón, no por esa visión, si no que hace tiempo ella le había dicho algo que la hizo confiar un poco en ella.

-Siéndote sincera Umbra… Creo que te queda mejor ese aspecto.-Le sonrió levemente Zecora haciendo que Umbra mirara extrañada a la cebra-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo la reina, pero con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, la cebra le señalo el espejo, en donde únicamente pudo darse cuenta que aquel fulgor en sus ojos no estaba presente, ella misma podría ver aquel hermoso par de ojos que la hacían resaltar mucho, llevándose una mano a su rostro solo sonrió levemente mientras un pequeño grupo de recuerdos golpeaban su mente. Aquellos recuerdos de cuando había estado con aquel humano…

Aquellos recuerdan en los cuales, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan peligroso, Umbra de cierta manera agradecía estar con el… pero el recuerdo que mas resalto fue cuando ella se encontraba lastimada en sus aposentos y él se había acercado a ella para curarla, el punto donde ellos intercambiaron miradas en aquel momento, seria justo uno de los avisos y predicción de Zecora que ellos estarían juntos.

-¿Sera esto una debilidad?-Pensó Umbra para sus adentros mientras se miraba detenidamente a si misma al ver que no tenía aquel fulgor en sus ojos.-

/Ciudadela Ecuestre/

La ciudad estaba en cierta calma momentánea, los ponis hacían su vida normal, pero… dentro de las paredes del castillo, justo entre los pasillos, caminaba una Hipogrifo la cual tenia un rumbo perdido, caminaba sin muchos ánimos en su rostro, miraba a la nada… era la reina Novo, quien únicamente alzo la mirada hacia el frente notando una ventana la cual le dio una vista de un rio que cruzaba por la ciudadela hasta adentrarse en los pastizales de los alrededores. Su mente desvariaba, posteriormente solo dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-Después de tanto tiempo… aun así sigo pensando en ti-Dijo algo melancólica la hipogrifo mientras un grupo de recuerdos golpeaba su mente-

(Flash Back)

Era un día muy brillante en las costas de las tierras de los hipogrifos, uno podría maravillarse al mirar el mar y como los peses de diferentes especies saltaban, muchos de los hipogrifos ese día se encontraban en una fiesta particular, la playa completa tenia adornos muy veraniegos, comida que era desde fruta hasta algunos cocteles los cuales curiosamente llamaban la atención de los Hipogrifos (Debido que no hay de momento mucha información del estilo alimenticio de los hipogrifos yo deduzco que son Omnívoros debido a su parte Águila) en aquel entonces un grupo de hipogrifos los cuales tomaron su forma acuática se adentraron al mar seguido por otros quienes llevando consigo algunas pelotas y redes comenzaron a hacer zonas de juego parecidos al voleibol, tanto en mar como en tierra este deporte parecía ser muy popular entre esta especie, la cual parecía disfrutar mucho de aquella festividad.

Los músicos eran simples llevando solo flautas, algunos tambores, lo que parecían ser ukuleles, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo que era en aquel entonces la antigua reina de los hipogrifos, era un tanto parecida a Novo, salvo que los colores de sus plumas que hacían parecerse a su crin eran de un color mas oscuro al igual que su plumaje en todo su cuerpo.

-Es bueno ver que todos disfruten.-Hablo la actual reina mirando a gran parte de sus súbditos disfrutar de la fiesta.-¿No han visto a mi hija Novo?-Miro a uno de los civiles quien estaba comiendo un camarón.-

-De seguro debe estar preparándose para presentarse mi reina descuide-Hablo en un tono calmado-

-Pues ah estado tardando… llevo todo el día sin verla…-Miro preocupada hacia la ciudadela de los hipogrifos.-

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, justo en una de las salientes de aquella montaña se podía mirar a un par de jóvenes, uno era un humano y el segundo se trataba de Novo, quien sonreía junto aquel chico humano de cabello largo, se encontraban sentados justo en el borde de aquel precipicio, mirando desde arriba la fiesta que celebraban los hipogrifos.

-Tu madre debe estar preguntándose donde estas.-hablo el chico mirando a Novo.-

-Se miraría extraño ver que tu bajaras conmigo, además sabemos que mi madre no te tiene en muy alta estima.-Miro Novo al chico quien solo rio levemente.-

-Creo que eso es igual que de dónde vengo, no es como si cualquier madre este feliz que alguien salga con su hija y más si es nuestro caso…-Novo gira la cabeza algo confundida- tu Hipogrifo, yo Humano, ¿vez algo de normalidad?-

Novo solo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al humano.-Lo veo tan normal como si saliera con otro Hipogrifo, y que si no puedes volar o respirar bajo el agua.-Dicho esto Novo recargo un poco su cuerpo contra el hombro del humano.- Me agradas tal y como eres.-

-Si te escucharan mis amigos Novo… pensarían que eres muy inocente o muy tonta.-Rio levemente mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la Hipogrifo para abrazarla.-

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo?-Miro con cierto reproche al chico.-

-Pienso que eres inocente, pero no tonta.-La abrazo contra el.- Muchos de dónde vengo se fijan únicamente por el físico o si tiene algo que los beneficie, ya sea bien monetario, entre otros.-Miro hacia abajo del acantilado donde se podían mirar todos los hipogrifos festejando.- este mundo es tan distinto, desde la forma de pensar de todos, hasta la misma socialización y tolerancia que tienen.-.

-¿Tu que miraste en mí?-Dijo algo tímida en sus palabras mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro, bajando levemente la mirada dejando que las plumas que tenía cubrieran un poco su rostro.- ¿Fue por la corona? O ¿mi físico?-con algo de pena bajo su rostro-

-No realmente…-Novo miro con cierta curiosidad al chico.- Aquella noche que había salido a nadar, su especie esta semi dividida por quienes viven en la superficie y por quienes viven debajo del agua…-Ella asintió un par de veces.- Bueno, recuerdo bien que esa noche, tu madre me dejo salir de las mazmorras, no fue para mas yo solo quería nadar un poco, refrescarme un poco, y… Cuando bucee mire la maravilla que pocas veces se mira en mi hogar, un mar tan lleno de vida y variedad de peces… Y entre toda esa maravilla del mar, te mire a ti nadando junto a toda esa fauna acuática… días después seguías tratando de buen modo a esos peces, y yo siempre he sido un amante de los seres acuáticos, ver que teníamos eso en común, de cierta forma nos unió, comenzaste a venir a verme en las mazmorras a pesar de las advertencias de tu madre, compartimos los mismos gustos y pues… aquí estamos.-Dijo algo divertido.-

-¡Oh Fish!-Dijo ciertamente feliz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza con ayuda de sus alas solo agrando mas el abrazo dándole un cierto cosquilleo al humano.-

-Ja ja ja, aunque también tuvo mucho que ver ese par de senos que llevas contigo, ¿por cierto como ases para volar con ese peso extra?-A modo de broma el humano solo carcajeo esperando que ella también riera pero… Novo solo se sonrojo aun mas haciendo que toda su cara tomara un color completamente rojo mientras un humo muy fino salía de sus orejas, su gesto decía todo al mirar al humano no contuvo sus fuerzas y con cierta furia y enojo golpeo la espalda del humano haciendo que callera por el precipicio.-

-¡Ups!-Fingió inocencia Novo mientras miraba como el humano caía por el precipicio mientras gritaba el nombre de "Novo".-Es una caída alta.-Asomo su cabeza mirando como el chico seguía cayendo.- Creo que puedo decir que caerá bien-Su mirada paso mas abajo donde se suponía debía caer, pero solo se topó con afiladas rocas talladas por el constante golpeteo del mar con las rocas.- O quizás no.-Dijo preocupada.- Creo que ya aprendió la lección.-Llevo sus manos a su busto algo preocupada.- No son muy grandes ¿o si?-Su atención paso nuevamente hacia el humano quien casi tocaba mar.-

Como cual águila depredadora cayó en picada hasta alcanzar al chico quien casi por escasas pulgadas tocaba la primera pierda más sobresaliente casi como si fuese a quedar empalado, mas sin embargo Novo pese a su complexión y fuerza no pudo cargar todo el peso del humano, tan solo planeo un poco pero sin dejar de caer pero esta vez hacia un lugar mas seguro, ambos terminaron cayendo al agua interrumpiendo justamente un juego de voleibol, los hipogrifos - acuáticos dejaron de jugar para ayudar a quien sea que haiga caído, pero cuando una de ellos levanto a la princesa Novo, solo se sorprendió al ver que venía acompañado de aquel humano quien al igual que ella solo se sonrojaron un poco, pero la mirada de todos paso inmediatamente hacia la playa cuando escucharon a la reina gritar desde ahí.

-¡Novo, ven inmediatamente!-Exclamo desde la orilla la reina actual-

Novo solo agacho sus orejas con cierta timidez y preocupación, mientras ella misma se hundía en el agua para tapar su vergüenza, el chico por su parte miro con preocupación a Novo quien con cierto miedo se dirigía hacia su madre.

-Novo…-Dijo el chico auxiliado por un hipogrifo macho a nadar sobre el agua.-

Fin del flash back.

Para este punto Novo solo miraba por la ventana, mirándose así misma de joven, un suspiro de tristeza se escucho, no sin antes recibir una contestación.

-Es curiosa verla en ese estado… ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que la acongoja?-

La voz la reconocía, y tras darse vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, no se equivocaba, era Cadence quien parecía estar un poco curiosa por el estado en el cual se encontraba Novo, rápidamente la actitud de Novo cambio, o intentaba ocultar lo que sentía justo en aquel momento

-Lo mismo que a todos Cadence, lo que ocurre en esta guerra…-Su tono era un tanto quebrado al principio pero se recompuso- veo que eso a ti ni si quiera parece importarte.-

-Claro que me importa Novo, mas sin embargo…-Acompaño a Novo mirando también por la ventana- Yo espero que algo en particular ocurra.-

-¿Se puede saber que es precisamente lo que esperas?-Miro a Cadence arqueando una ceja con algo de incredulidad.-

-Se reiría, pero…-Sonrió levemente- es posible que esta guerra termine mucho antes de lo que creemos.-

-Eso me queda claro, el problema es saber a que lado se inclinara la balanza… Con ese humano de su parte la verdad temo por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo.-

-El no es malo Novo, ayudo a tu hija…-Hablo con cierto tono comprensivo pero Novo solo volteo con cierto enojo hacia Cadence haciendo que ella solo retrocediera un par de pasos.-

-¡Todos los humanos son iguales, al principio bondad, cariño y afecto y solo al final una apuñalada por la espalda!-

Con un aire frio de desprecio, Novo se fue del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, solo dejando a la Alicornio rosa con mas interrogantes.

-¿Novo?-

El andar de Novo era firme hasta cierto punto, paso un tiempo caminado por los pasillos, hasta toparse con la puerta que la guiaría a su habitación, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrar de un portazo, poco después de estar de pie en la entrada termino llevándose una mano a su cabeza mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra la puerta su mirada termino cristalizándose, poco a poco termino cediendo a un llanto que no pudo controlar, su cuerpo termino bajando muy lentamente hasta estar sentada en el suelo recargada contra la puerta, sus lágrimas solo salían de sus ojos mientras su mirada solo se perdía en la nada nuevamente.

-Fish…-Susurro en su última palabra antes de terminar cediendo más en el llanto.-

/Imperio de Cristal/

De cierta forma el imperio tenia un color mas brillante, y esto se debía a la cantidad de ciudadanos ponis de cristal que caminaban por las calles las cuales había puestos de comida y artesanías de cristal, pese a que no eran muchos eso bastaba para que los ciudadanos estuviera levemente de un mejor humor, y esto no pasaba desapercibido por los guardias, de hecho se habían unido al buen ambiente del festival el cual comenzaba a tocar una canción renacentistas, de entre todos ellos un humano quien para este punto parecía tener puesto una armadura que cubría su pecho hombros, brazos y piernas, en su brazo derecho tenia una espada y en la izquierda un escudo.

-No recuerdo haber accedido a participar en esto Hope.-Hablo el chico mirando a la yegua de cristal que le acomodaba la armadura.-

-Y yo no recuerdo haber escuchado que no quisieras no participar.-Dijo con cierta risa en su comentario mientras le colocaba un casco.-Tienes suerte que Crome y tu tengan la misma estatura.-

-¿Recuérdame que tengo que hacer con esto?-Dijo levantando una espada, era de unos 1.2m de largo-

-No es la gran cosa, es solo una pelea de exhibición antes de que seleccionemos a los verdaderos guardias para que participen, además aposte por ti así que asegúrate de ganar.-Dijo empujando al chico hacia lo que parecía ser una arena de combate puesta justamente a la mitad de la ciudad la cual estaba casi llena de espectadores.-

-¿Sabes que? Y ¿si participas tu y yo te veo?-Dijo algo inseguro el chico mientras le entregaba la espada a la yegua, quien miro con cierta seriedad al chico.-

-Aposte mi salario de esta semana a Coocking Cristal y no pienso perderlo, solo porque te dio un ataque de pánico.-Empujo al chico a la arena- ¡asegúrate de ganar!-Le sonrió amistosa mientras se colocaba al lado de los espectadores.- Es enserio-

-Y ¿quien será mi contrincante a todo esto Hope?-

Su respuesta fue casi contestada cuando escucho los pasos de su contrincante, era alto y musculoso y para colmo el chico lo conocía muy bien.- Bulk…-Dijo algo desanimado mirando la gran espada que este semental cargaba- no pudo tocarme con alguien mas a mi altura y menos… pues…musculo y…-Miro a Hope entre la multitud.- con menos posibilidades de vencerme.-

-Tu tuviste la idea del hacer el festival de cristal.-Hablo Hope cruzada de brazos.-

-Y tu fuiste quien integro la semilla para de cierta forma obligarme a hacer ese festival.-

No le dio tiempo de seguir reclamándole a Hope cuando el sonido de un cuerno siendo tocado dio inicio a la pelea, apenas el sonido llego a los oídos de Bulk, este comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta el chico para ser el primero en dar un golpe.

-Va doler.-Dijo colocando el escudo por delante suyo para tratar de mitigar parte del impacto.-¡A su mecha!-Grito asustado mientras salía volando del área de pelea cayendo justo encima de un gran montículo de hecho a base de heno.- ¡Auch!-Dijo llevándose una mano a su cuello.-

-¡Primera ronda para Bulk recuerden que ganara al mejor de cinco!-Hablo un anunciador de la pelea haciendo que el chico solo abriera los ojos con sorpresa.-

-¿Eh?-Miro a Hope.- ¡Hope, se suponía que solo seria una!-

-¿y perder mi dinero así de rápido como perdiste? No, si pierdo dinero que sea viéndote al menos pagando parte lo que yo perderé.-

-Ojos te caería bien… prefiere el dinero antes que la salud misma.-Se puso de pie.-

/A las afueras del imperio de cristal/

No muy lejos del Imperio de Cristal, una mancha verdosa volaba por los cielos, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta tocar suelo, era Chrysalis quien llevaba consigo aquel vestido verdoso que cubría su cuerpo, salvo por la pierna derecha la cual quedaba ligeramente expuesta a la vista, con cierto sigilo se acerco al imperio eludiendo la mirada de los escasos guardias imperiales que aun estaban haciendo sus guardias y no en el festival, sus oídos se irguieron al escuchar la música del festival, cosa que llamo mucho mas la atención de la simuladora, al adentrarse un poco mas entre las calles, tomando los callejones que las casas lograban hacer evitaba la vista de los ponis de cristal, termino llegando al final del callejón donde solo con precaución observo de que trataba aquel festival, justo se podía mirar aquella arena de combate, donde ella reconoció al chico humano, el cual por lo visto había salido volando una vez mas por los aires a causa de un contrincante sumamente musculoso con una espada bastarde en mano.

-Ya te encontré pequeño… Quizás esta fiesta haga que esto sea un poco mas fácil.-Un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo vasto para que se mirara a si misma por unos instantes, llevando sus manos a sus caderas ella solo se visualizó por unos instantes solo para que un fuego verdoso la cubriera por completo solo para dejar ver a una poni de cristal un poco mas pequeña que lo que era Chrysalis, su color era blanco, sus crines y colas de cristal eran verdosas pero claras en dos tipos de tonalidades diferentes, ojos marrones y una Cutiemark de lo que parecía ser una espada junto a una balanza, su cuerpo era mucho menos proporcional que como era Chrysalis pero tan solo para pasar desapercibida estaba perfecto.- Solo espero y le gusten las planas.-Dijo algo molesta Chrysalis al mirarse a si misma por el reflejo del agua.-

Su andar paso inadvertido, todos los guardias pese a estar mas interesados en el festival, que se había iniciado no quitaba el hecho de que algunos siguieran con su guardia, aun a pesar de estar tentados a mirar e evento.

-¿supiste que venden pastelillos de miel en el puesto sur?-Hablo un guardia con su compañero el cual al igual que su otro compañero miraban el festival.-

-Terminemos nuestro turno y vamos, desde que regresamos no he podido probarlos nuevamente.-Dijo su compañero-

Chrysalis para este punto había logrado pasar entre los guardias hacia el festival donde solo se topo con ponis de cristal los cuales de estar de colores opacos y deprimidos, brillaron levemente en un resplandor plateado mientras su alegría y brillo en todo su cuerpo se hacía notar, Chrysalis con extrañeza caminaba entre los ponis, hasta llegar a lo que era la arena de justas, poco o nada pudo apreciar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo cuando un poni musculoso cayo al suelo a escasos metros de donde estaba Chrysalis, al alzar su mirada para ver al responsable se topo con el humano el cual vistiendo una armadura un tanto imperialista, no parecía llevar una espada de hecho estaba en una pose muy extraña a ojos de la simuladora y el resto de los espectadores, extrañamente el pie izquierdo de este ser estaba levemente alzada como si hubiese dado una fuerte patada al poni musculoso.

-¡Y TENEMOS UN GANADOR!-Dijo el anunciador mientras levantaba la mano izquierda del poni- el duelo de exhibición termino, ahora pasaremos al grupo experimentado de mi derecha, recuerden que sus apuestas las pueden llevar a cabo con la señorita Hope.-

Para este punto el chico solo mostro indignación y molestia al escuchar esas palabras, casi incriminatoriamente el humano busco a Hope quien solo estaba atrás de el mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Debo ganarme la vida querido, a diferencia de ti, todos tus gastos los paga la reina.-

El chico estaba a punto de replicarle a la poni pero casi inmediatamente cerro su boca al recordar que si era cierto eso que dijo Hope.

-Tuche… pero juro que esta me la pagas, de haber sabido que podía pelear sin el arma habría ganado aunque lo siento Bulk, espero no te haiga dolido.-Miro el chico al poni el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y levantaba la mano en símbolo de "No hay problema"

-Descuida, no debí subestimar a chico pequeño.-Dijo algo divertido mientras se quitaba la armadura.-

-Bueno yo estaré aquí trabajando para la canasta de apuestas, porque no exploras el festival estoy segura que te gustara oh.-Llevo su mano al hombro del chico- Habrá un baile en la noche así que no faltes.-

-No es como si pidiera ir algún otro lugar Hope.-

Dicho esto el chico comenzó a quitarse la armadura para dedicarse a explorar aquella gran celebración de la cual tanto había leído, Hope le había explicado gran parte de el, pero el hecho de que faltara aun el corazón de cristal, eso era un problema aun, pero al menos parte de los ciudadanos estaban felices, el imperio brillaba nuevamente al menos un poco mas a comparación de antes, el chico pudo precensiar aquel suceso de tristeza de algunos ponis que salían de sus casas para saber de que se trataba el ruido, pero al mirar que era el festival, aquella tristeza desapareció y en un leve destello plateado sus colores comenzaron a ser mas claros y brillantes.

-Valla… por increíble que parezca está funcionando.- sonrió el chico mirando el festival.- Solo espero que Umbra no lo tome tan mal si llega antes de que esto termine.-Dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza rascándola levemente.-

/Poni Ville/

-No culpes a tus sentimientos Umbra, eso que sientes no es una debilidad.-Zecora seguía encadenada y un par de guardias habían entrado a la habitación para escoltarla.-

-Eso es algo que yo misma descubriré…-Miro a los guardias- llévenla al tren y no la pierdan de vista ni un instante, si intenta escapar rómpanle las piernas.-Dijo con cierto desprecio mientras salía de aquella casa, solo para dirigirse hacia la estación de trenes acompañada por aquellos guardias, mas sin embargo al llegar, Starlight tenia consigo un pergamino con un listón negro.-

-My Lady… problemas en el sur, la princesa Luna encabeza en ataque junto a esa criatura que menciono.-Le entrego el pegamino.- Perdidas solo terrenales, nuestras fuerzas re reagruparan en las zonas centrales de las ciudades…-Miro detenidamente a Umbra y a la cebra la cual los guardias subían a los vagones.- ¿Ordenes mi reina?-

-Vella a esta cebra al imperio y encadénala en las mazmorras no quiero y te repito Starlight…-Miro con suma seriedad a la unicornio rosa.- No quiero que ese chico haga de las suyas ¿entiendes? Evita a toda costa que vea a Zecora, algo me dice que puede ocurrir lo mismo que con la princesa del amor-Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.-

-¿Que ocurrió entre él y la princesa Cadence?-Dijo con cierta curiosidad pero la mirada de Umbra hablaba por si sola, por lo cual Starlight no dijo nada mas y solo asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.-Vale, se hará lo que pida.-Subió al tren- Le informare de todo mi Lady.-

-Espero y así sea… Además si Discord esta con Luna… sería bueno matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro de la reina.-

/En el imperio de Cristal/

-¿Se supone que esto es arte contemporáneo?-Dijo el chico mirando lo que era un autorretrato de si mismo hecho por una yegua de cristal quien le sonreía amable al terminar la obra- ¿si sabes que no tengo cuernos verdad?-Coloco el dibujo frente a la poni y su rostro al lado del dibujo solo para que comparara ya que en el autorretrato, se podía ver al chico pero con cuernos de demonio.-

-Te verías bien con ellos.-Dijo simpática la poni-

-Y la cola ¿porque?-Señalo la susodicha en el dibujo.-

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las colas?-Dijo tomando su cola de poni y agitándola frente al chico.-

-No, No, no tengo nada en contra es solo que yo no tengo-Dijo señalando su espalda-

-¿Y solo porque no tienes no estas feliz de que yo te dibuje una?-Dijo algo molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.-

-Yo nunca dije…-La poni la interrumpió.-

-Además no es como si no me hubiese esforzado en hacer ese dibujo.-

-Vale lo entiendo es solo que al ver que dibujabas autorretratos yo supuse que…-

-Y encima de todo despreciaste mi arte.-Dijo triste la poni mientras sus orejas se agachaban.-

-P-pero si yo no…-Al voltear a su derecha un grupo de ponis de cristal comenzaban a mirar mal al chico al notar que la poni artista comenzaba a llorar.-

-Y-Yo solo quería hacerte ver mejor…-Su mirada se cristalizo al punto de casi romper en llanto.- hasta cierto punto… "Sniff" me pareciste atractivo… "Sniff"-

Al recibir tantas miradas desaprobatorias de los ponis de cristal el chico solo tomo el dibujo y con algo de rapidez en sus palabras y tratando de sonar lo mas convincente dijo- Vale, me lo llevo-Dijo metiendo una mano a su bolsillo y dándole un par de monedas de oro.-

Apenas recibió el dinero la poni, su estado de ánimo feliz y alegre volvió casi instantáneamente cuando las monedas tocaron su mano.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo dándose media vuelta para atender a otro poni que estaba esperando-

-Jo, ve el lado bueno.-Hablo un demonio pequeño pareció al humano el cual estaba posado en el hombro derecho.- Te pareces a mi.-Dijo dándose un golpecillo en su barbilla.- Todo un galanazo.-

-Esta cosa debe ser quemada…-Dijo para si mismo el chico mirando el dibujo, posteriormente miro a la poni artista que comenzaba a dibujar a su siguiente cliente.-Genial, tiremos esto.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a un bote de basura y estaba a punto de ponerlo en la basura y ponerle la tapa pero…-

-No es bueno despreciar las cosas, en especial cuando alguien le puso empeño.-Escucho una voz femenina, la cual provenía justo detrás del chico quien sintió como se le erizaba la piel, por lo cual volteo a ver hacia atrás para saber de quien se trataba pero solo se topó con una poni blanca de cristal.-Descuida no soy ella.-Sonrió la poni con algo de amabilidad.-

-Menos mal, pensé que eras esa lunática.-Dijo un tanto aliviado llevándose una mano a su pecho.-

Fuera de lo esperado el chico miro detenidamente a la poni de cristal, su brillo estaba algo opacado como si aun no hubiese encontrado aquella felicidad que el resto de los ponis de cristal ah logrado en aquel festival.

-El dibujo esta bien… tan solo es cuestión de verlo de otra manera.-Dijo la poni tomando el cuadro del chico y mirándolo detenidamente.-

-Eso lo entiendo pero… dijo que haría un autorretrato y ver eso pues…-Se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca.-

-Te miras lindo…-Dijo algo tímida mientras le entregaba el dibujo- O-Oye… habrá un baile mas tarde… quisiera saber si tu… quisieras acompañarme.-

-Hope me hablo del baile así que… Si-Asintió el chico a la poni de cristal.- podemos asistir.-

-¡Genial!-Dijo la poni feliz tomando del brazo al chico- Ven estoy segura que este juego te encantara.-Dijo tirando del brazos al chico para guiarle por los puestos del festival-

-Mi brazo.-T-T-

No lejos de ahí Hope solo miraba al chico socializando con aquella poni de cristal, a lo que ella solo sonrió feliz mirando al grupo de ponis que esperaban ser atendidos por ella.

-El encuentro entre Crome y Silver dará inicio la taquilla de apuestas esta cerrada.-

Las cosas no podían salir mejor, los ponis de cristal estaban felices y esa magia de felicidad era muy reflejada, mas sin embargo, al no haber un corazón de cristal no podía alcanzar su máximo punto, cosa que muchos de los ponis presentes comprendían, pero después de mucho tiempo sin tener un día parecido a este era algo que les aliviaba en muchas formas, y esto pudo haber seguido así de no ser porque un tren comenzaba a detenerse en la estación de trenes del imperio, en donde los guardias que salieron solo miraron extrañados la escena del imperio, pero de todos ellos Starlight fue quien miro con cierta extrañeza esto.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?-Miro a los guardias de la estación de tren quienes únicamente se encogieron de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Traigan la cebra.-Dicho esto un grupo de guardias solo empujaron a la susodicha-

/Mientras tanto en el festival/

Algunos de los ponis de cristal agradecían de gran medida al humano por ser quien hiciera el festival, uno tras otro, pese a que solo era un simple gracias, bastaba para el chico sintiera para si mismo algo de felicidad tan bien, pensar que algo como esto levantaría tanto su animo lo haría mas seguido.

-Al menos admítelo, te luciste al hacer esto.-Dijo la poni blanca de cristal, abrazando por la espalda al chico-

-No lo hice solo, me ayudaron al hacerlo.-Se sonrojo al tener a la poni en su espalda, no es que ella fuera pesada de hecho era todo lo contrario, pese a parecer una poni hecha de un cristal, debería ser pesada pero no, era casi tan ligera que no requería de tanto esfuerzo para levantarla.-

-¿Pero tu fuiste el que tubo la idea no?-Le sonrió feliz al chico mientras señalaba un puesto en particular.- ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el tiro al blanco?-

-Pues…-Dijo algo orgulloso de si mismo.- No es por presumir, pero donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala.-

-¿Porque no comprobamos quien es mejor?-Dijo la poni con una mirada retadora.-

En su trajecto….-Muchas gracias por hacer el festival… Hope nos dijo que fuiste tu quien tuvo la idea.-Hablo un semental de cristal de traje algo pulido.-

-No fue nada la verdad…-Dijo algo apenado el chico.-

-Es mucho-los detuvo una yegua de cristal algo esbelta de colores pálidos.- el solo mirar el imperio ahora es algo regocijante.-

-Además la pelea de exhibición que diste en las justas fue la mejor que pude haber visto.-Dijo un poni pequeño de cristal quien miraba con ojos que idolatraban al chico.-

Por un momento al chico le cruzo por la mente una pequeña canción, y quizás fue el hecho de que el grupo de ponis de cristal que estaban cercas, tenían un ritmo muy peculiar y quizás y tan solo quizás para poder aprovechar el momento solo sonrió algo confiado y trato de encontrar el momento en la música quizás solo para animar un poco mas a los ponis y si… porque si también por presumir un poco quizá.

/La canción es de Mohana de Maiwi "De nada"/

Yo solo se decir de nada  
Por el mar, el cielo, el sol  
No hay de que agradecer, de nadaNo ruegas jamás, nunca más, de nada  
Genial es mi manera de servir  
De nada, de nada

De nada dudes ya  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ¡hey!  
Yo solo puedo decir de nada  
Por el mundo especial que doy  
No hay de que agradecer, de nada  
De nada hablaré que ya me voy  
Te toca a ti decir de nada

Su voz para este punto fue cortada levemente mientras miraba la cara de Starlight quien con el ceño fruncido brazos cruzados y un grupo de guardias imperiales la acompañaban ella solo golpeaba el suelo con su casco derecho mientras esperaba una explicación del chico quien únicamente trago algo de saliva y le dijo.

-¿De nada?-Sonrió nerviosamente-

Fin del cap


	21. El festival imperial parte 2

-¿Se puede saber qué %!$&# estás haciendo?-La voz de Starlight era demandante, llamando casi inmediatamente la atención de todos los ponis de cristal, termino acercados al chico- ¡Donde Umbra se entere de esto no solo a ti te ira peor, si no que a mi me cuelga viva y me pondrá como trofeo en su sala del trono idiota!-Exclamo furiosa la unicornio únicamente logrando que la música ambientada por los músicos se detuviera de golpe.-

-Starlight la verdad no pienso que…-La poni le interrumpió.-

-¡Ese es precisamente tu problema! No piensas, ¿tu crees que Umbra estará de acuerdo con esta maldita festividad?-Tomo del brazo al humano y lo acerco a ella.- Y encima de todo aun sabiendo que ella no esta aquí, ¿tu que crees que pensara una vez regrese y se entere de esto?

-Pero Starlight, esta festividad es del Imperio de cristal, en serio estas haciendo un alboroto por algo que le pertenece a esta ciud…-

-¿No entiendes verdad? ¿Sabes al menos un mínimo de la historia Imperial de este lugar?-Tomo un pergamino de su cintura y levito una pluma con su magia.- No pienso dejar que hagas de las tuyas y no pienso pagar por tus errores potrillo.-Dicho esto comenzó a escribir una redacción en el pergamino.-

-No puedes quitarnos esta celebración.- Dijo la poni de cristal que acompañaba al humano, Starlight únicamente miro detenidamente a la poni.- todos trabajan arduamente día y noche, lo mínimo que merecen es su festival del imperio de cristal.-

-Del cual te recuerdo…-Hablo Starlight acercándose a la poni encarándola.- Que únicamente el rey o la reina son quienes dan inicio a esa gran celebración… o ¿es que acaso lo han olvidado todos aquí?-Miro incriminatoriamente a todos los ponis a su alrededor.-

-Sus intenciones fueron las mejores.-Seguía hablando la poni blanca encarando de igual manera a la unicornio.- además ni siquiera debieron llevarse el corazón de cristal, le pertenece de primera al imperio no a la reina.-

-¡Escucha tienes suerte de que la reina Umbra no esté aquí porque si no!-Dijo empujando al humano quien únicamente intento calmar a la yegua pero.-¡En cuanto le llegue la carta Umbra estará encamino aquí.!-

-Starlight…-Miro a la yegua rosa quien únicamente le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar junto a los guardias.-

-¡Levanten todo esto!-Exclamo la poni a los guardias quienes solo asintieron con cierto pesar, sabiendo que no era lo que ellos querían.-

Al mirar como los guardias solo le pedían a los cristalinos que se retiraran rápidamente el chico fue tras la yegua quien no parecía siquiera estar dispuesta a ponerle atención.

-Starlight, por favor.-Dijo tomando a la unicornio del brazo haciendo que la yegua mirara con cierto enfado esta acción.- Estos ponis parecen necesitar esta celebración, al menos dales la oportunidad de terminarla.-Le pidió casi tocando un tono suplicante.-

-Mira me juego el pellejo, y no voy a dejar que por tu ignorancia y gusto de hacer lo que te venga engaña me afecte a mi. Ahora Umbra me pidió que lo ultimo que quería era que hicieras de las tuyas y mira.-Dijo señalando el lugar.- apenas llegue y vea esto seré ¡YO! quien de la cara como siempre.-

-Y… ¿si al menos fuera yo quien se lo explicara a Umbra?-Miro a la yegua.-

-Escucha hay una cosa en particular, la cual haría que ¡A mi! me ejecute en público y esa seria hacer la celebración del imperio la cual YO pudiese permitir.-Dijo con cierto enojo.-

-Starlight por favor, ¿no notaste la gran diferencia y el ambiente que al menos los ponis de cristal desprendían?-Starlight solo se cruzo de brazos mientras volteaba a otro lado.- Todos y cada uno de ellos pareciesen estar mas felices y contentos con esta celebración, y de cierta forma parece afectar a todo este imperio. La celebración no debe durar mas allá del día de mañana en la noche si estuviera el corazón pero al no haber supusimos que algún evento diferente estaría bien.-Tomo el brazo de la yegua.- Por favor Starlight, yo hablare con Umbra si intentase hacerte algo, sere yo quien de la cara por ti solo… Deja que los ponis terminen este festival.-Junto sus manos mientras le suplicaba levemente.- Por favor.-

En cierta forma Starlight sabia que el chico tenia razón, pues cuando había entrado al imperio, el habiente en cierta forma había cambiado, no se sentía aquel ambiente tenso, silencioso y oscuro, si no todo lo contrario, un ambiente mas relajado lleno de vida y alegría por donde se viera, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ponis de cristal que habían recuperado aquel brillo tan característico de ellos. Todos los ponis estaban felices y puede y quizás esto les vendría bien para su desempeño futuro, quien sabe.

Starlight quedo pensante mientras miraba a los ponis de cristal retirarse de una manera muy triste y desanimada, inclusive algunos guardias de cristal también.-Vale…-Dijo casi en un hilo de voz.-

-¿Perdón?-Dijo extrañado el chico.-

-Que está bien…-Hizo un bufido solo para luego mirar al chico yo tomarlo del brazo.- Como Umbra me haga algo, me asegurare que si yo muero tu te vengas a la tumba conmigo… en esta vida o en la otra.-Lo acerco hasta que quedara casi pegado a su rostro.- ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Como un cristal pulido.-Dijo algo nervioso.-

-Bien… pueden continuar entonces… solo asegúrate de terminar antes del segundo día que es cuando Umbra regresa.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje de militar.- Y recuerda…Yo soy una yegua de palabra…-Dicho esto Starlight solo comenzó su camino hacia el palacio.-

El chico solo suspiro mientras algunos de los ponis de cristal que estaban ahí escuchando la platica de ambos solo recuperaron sus colores brillantes y su brillo tan anciosos que la música no tardó en hacerse presente.

-Maldita sea… Que me caiga bien tiene un problema en mi.-Dijo Starlight mientras abría las puertas del palacio con su magia.-

/Ciudades centrales Equestriana/

La guerra en esa zona aun se libraba, gran parte de ella siendo a distancia utilizando los mosquetes, poniéndose a cubierto entre los escombros de los edificios semi derrumbados, ninguno de los pegasos volaba ya que sabían que serían un blanco muy fácil.  
No muy lejos de la zona de conflicto un grupo de ponis de cristal se encontraban organizados en cuadrillas los cuales iban trotando hacia la zona de conflicto, lo único que mantenía a "salvo" a este grupo era unas barracas improvisadas con madera.

-¿S-Segura que quiere entrar en primera línea mi señora?-Dijo un Oficial algo preocupado.-

-Ah estas alturas teniendo Sunburts, ya deberías saber que yo siempre lidero cuando llego.-Hablo la reina mirando a su grupo de ponis que iban desde pegasos y ponis de cristal.- Ahora… donde esta la princesa Luna.-

-B-Bueno mi señora.-Se acomodó unos lentes que llevaba puestos mientras acomodaba el mapa y señalaba en un punto en concreto.-Solo sabemos que esta en la zona central de la ciudad, la cual aun esta en disputa, enviamos un grupo mas para apoyar pero…-

-¿Pero que?-Miro al unicornio con cierta molestia al no completar rápido lo que iba a decir.-

-A-Alguien mas se unió a la lucha, por mucho que la magia de los unicornios lo intenten no le hacen frente a este ser… si mal no recuerdo y no me falla la memoria se trata de Discord.-Dijo algo apenado mientras trataba de buscar en uno de los libros que tenia a la mano.-

-Ya veo… Bien mas motivos para encargarme de esta zona ya que… veo que no eres capas de hacerlo.-Dijo con cierto desprecio mientras salía del lugar.-

-¡P-pero mi Lady, no es fácil!-Dijo el unicornio siguiendo a la yegua-

-Es fácil cuando se trata de contingentes pero difícil cuando una de las princesas interviene verdad?-Miro de reojo al unicornio quien únicamente desvió la mirada algo apenado.-De esto me encargo yo…-

No lejos de aquel lugar, lo que era la princesa Luna se encontraba junto a otro grupo de ponis, quienes tenían aspecto de batponis, las armaduras eran muy diferentes a las de toda la guardia, siendo estas de tonalidades azules oscuros.

El gran estruendo de los edificios cayendo y las constantes detonaciones del uso de las armas de fuego era lo único que se escuchaba, muy de segundo plano se escuchaban los gritos de todos.

-¡Saquen a estos dos de aquí rápido!-Grito uno de la guardia Lunar a uno de sus compañeros.-

-¡Mantengan la presión sobre el Hotel, si alcanzan esta zona nos deberemos replegar!-Grito otro de los guardias esperando a sus compañeros.-

Poco después de eso, lo que fue del bando de Umbra dejaron de escucharse disparos, poco a poco un la parte de la princesa también dejo de hacerlo, toda aquella ciudad se lleno de un sonido espectral, el viento soplando entre los derrumbados edificios los escombros cayendo. Había una gran cantidad de humo el cual tapaba todo el lugar, muchos de los guardias solo estaban alertas de entre todos ellos la princesa Luna, quien acompañada de Discord se posiciono justo al lado de uno de sus oficiales, portando ella una armadura plateada, una espada en su cintura, un casco estilo romano y un escudo el cual llevaba como signo principal la Cutiemark de la princesa.

-No esperaba que llegara tan rápido.-Hablo Luna mirando la extraña cortina de humo que evitaba la visualización del entorno.-

-Debo admitirlo Luna… desde nuestro último encuentro haz mejorado mucho.-Miro a la princesa con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos.-

-Solo espero que tu no haigas perdido el toque.-Miro al frente.- Diablos…-hizo un fuerte bufido solo al mirar una sombra en toda esa cantidad de humo.-Que descaro tiene…-

-¿De quien hablas?-Dijo Discord sacando unos binoculares y usándolos para mirar mas detenidamente la sombra,- Oh te refieres al gran ejercito o a la yegua con aspecto sombrío que esta muy lejos de nosotros?-

-Discord…-Se llevo una mano a la cara.- Los tienes al revés.-

-Oh cierto.-Se los puso de mejor manera.- Oh ahora están mas cercas-Miro con cierto enojo a Luna.- Porque me dijiste que me los pusiera así si estaba mejor como los tenia se miraban mas lejos.-

-Con Umbra aquí no podremos tomar la ciudad, encárgate de sacar a todas las tropas de aquí intentare ganarte algo de tiempo Discord.-Dijo tomando su espada de su cintura y alzando el vuelo junto a un grupo de pegasos.-

-Como quiereas…-Estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos.- pero debo recordarte que la teletransportacion de una gran cantidad de seres es mas peligrosa tendría que llevarme de pocos y eso seria tardado.-

-Entonces repliégalos y que tomen las aeronaves, intentaremos darte el tiempo que podamos.-

-Me parece mas razonable.-Dicho esto Discord se dividio en pequeños discord´s con cascos militares, siendo un total de 15 de ellos los cuales comenzaron a correr en direcciones distintas.-

De entre toda esa estela de humo, todo el grupo de Umbra solo cargo en contra de la guardia de Luna, inmediatamente los mosquetes de ambos lados no tardaron en escucharse algunos acertando en sus objetivos otros solo chocaron contra los muros y piso sin dar en el blanco ni por asomo, Umbra por su lado al igual que Luna tomo su espada esperando toparse con la princesa de la noche mas sin embargo esta mantenía cierta distancia de la monarca oscura cosa que no pareció gustarle a Umbra.

-¡Baja aquí, es acaso que tienes miedo!-Dijo Umbra a la monarca de la noche.-

-¡Eres tu la que corre cuando sabe que perderá!-Miro con cierto desprecio a la reina.-

-Bueno… yo no pienso correr ahora la pregunta seria… ¿Lo harás tu?-El cuerno de Umbra solo comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo y negro, ambas auras fusionadas ligeramente.-

-¡No pienso huir Umbra!-

-¡Entonces enfrenta a tu demonio y pelea conmigo!-Exclamo Umbra mientras una manta de humo completamente negro se iba acercando la princesa Luna, por su parte no tenia problemas en alejarse con ayuda de sus alas pero en cuanto esta estela de humo toco a algunos de sus guardias, rápidamente comenzaron a gritar de dolor y miedo mientras unos relámpagos de color rojo los golpeaban solo para acabar con la vida de aquellos que eran tragados por esta estela de humo.

-No necesito de nadie para ponerte en tu lugar Umbra.-Dicho esto aterrizo frente a Umbra mientras los guardias correspondientes de cada uno de los bandos solo se concentraban en retener y atacar a sus contrincantes únicamente dejando a ambas gobernantes pelear.-

-Que arrogante.-Umbra sonrió levemente mientras miraba a la yegua de la noche.-De muéstrame la pesadilla que puedes llegar a ser Luna.-

Dicho esto Umbra fue la primera en atacar con estocadas rápidas y continuas, esto para Luna parecía no ser la gran cosa, bloqueando y desviando cada estocada que la reina lanzaba, poco o nada paso cuando fue Luna quien encesto el primer golpe usando su brazo para golpear el abdomen de la reina en un desvió de la espada de la reina, esto apenas la saco de su casilla por un instante, pero inmediatamente pudo aguantarle el ritmo a la princesa quien únicamente se mantenía a la ofensiva para evitar que Umbra fuera quien comenzara con el ataque, en un principio ambas solo se mostraron algo débiles hasta cierto punto, pero capases de poder derrotarse una a la otra.

Poco después tras desviar la espada de Luna hacia la derecha Umbra fue la segunda en contra atacar a su contrincante, encestando un golpe con su puño en las costillas de la princesa sacándole el aire, sofocándola unos instantes solo para después golpear a Luna con el mango de la espada en el abdomen de la princesa haciendo que callera al suelo. Pero cuando Luna estaba a punto de golpear el suelo con su espada donde estaba Luna, ella rodo hacia la izquierda alejándose de Umbra y tras levantarse con un Comeback

-Perdiste bastante tu estilo desde nuestro último encuentro hace un milenio Luna.-Tomo su espada con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha solo quitaba un poco de sangre que había en ella.-

-Agh-Gruño Luna mientras se llevaba una mano a su pierna izquierda mirando que su armadura estaba rasgada mientras de una pequeña abertura en ella brotaba un poco de sangre.- Esperaba que para este punto siguieras con tu perro faldero.-Se puso de pie tomando su espada.-

-Lo dice quien no se despega de las faldas de su hermana mayor.-Dicho esto el cuerno de Umbra solo comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo mientras cargaba nuevamente en contra de Luna.-

Pese a tener la herida en su pierna, esto no paso molestarle a la princesa Luna, mas sin embargo esto no fue motivo para que Umbra no tomara ventaja pues tras romper nuevamente la defensa de la monarca de la noche, Umbra golpe la herida de Luna con su casco derecho el cual tenia una placa de metal solo agraviando de mayor medida el dolor de la princesa.  
Cayendo al suelo de rodillas Luna solo miro como Umbra estaba a punto de encestarle una estocada en el pecho, por lo cual golpeando la espada de la reina con la suya solo la desvió siendo Luna esta vez quien ataco impulsándose con sus alas hacia adelante golpeando con el mango de su espada en el rostro de la reina quien algo a turdida detuvo el siguiente golpe de la princesa con su mano libre. Luna no se hizo esperar y giro levemente para golpear la cabeza de la reina con uno de su casco derecho como si le diese una patada, tumbando a Umbra al suelo.

-La última vez solo te contuvimos, esta vez no seré tan compasiva Umbra.-Con el seño fruncido Luna intento golpear a la reina con la punta de su espada con una estocada pero apenas hacerlo Umbra pateo el estómago de la princesa empujándola con fuerza hacia atrás.-

Para este punto gran parte de los soldados imperiales ya habían rodeado a ambas monarcas solo preocupando de cierta manera a la princesa Luna, quien no le quitaba los ojos a Umbra.

-Ustedes princesas caerán…. Y seré yo quien las elimine.-El color rojo en su cuerno solo paso a su espada, la cual mostro aquel mismo fulgor que había en los ojos de la reina de las sombras.-

Cuando Umbra se puso de pie camino hacia Luna quien únicamente trataba de recuperar el aliento tras el golpe en su estomago, torpemente trato de ponerse de pie antes de que Umbra se acercara lo suficiente pero cuando estaba a punto de estar lista, Umbra dio un golpe horizontal con su espada solo escuchando como el metal de la espada chocaba con el metal del peto de metal de la princesa.  
Luna cayó al suelo sangrando de su pecho, mientras un aura verdosa y purpura se apoderaba de sus ojos por unos breves instantes.

-Ya habías sentido eso Luna… veamos si las leyendas son ciertas y tu no eres quien gobierna los sueños… si no las pesadillas. –Su espada aun desprendía aquel color rojizo, pero para este punto Luna comenzaba toser un poco acompañado de un poco de sangre.-

Aquel fulgor en los ojos de Luna se consumió mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un tono mas oscuro y una pupila vertical se formaba en ellos, la princesa trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su pecho evitaba a toda costa que se pusiera de pie, solo pudo sentir como su entorno se tornaba por un momento rojo solo para luego calmar su dolor, el crin y cola de Luna se alargaron bastante tomando colores mas oscuros al igual que su color de piel, no solo eso su cuerpo de cierta forma creció ligeramente casi como si tomara la misma estatura de Celestia esto también involucrando a sus senos.

Para cuando pudo ponerse nuevamente de pie Luna solo miraba el suelo algo temblorosa, poco después levanto la mirada dejando ver un rostro completamente distinto, mucho mas maduro y de cierta forma llevando consigo un aura poco amigable que Umbra pudo detectar a simple vista.

-Quien diría que seriamos tan iguales Luna…-Llevo su mano a su cadera mirando a la Alicornio que torpemente trataba de ponerse de pie mientras que los ojos de la misma miraban con mucho rencor a la reina.-

-¡No, nos parecemos en nada!.-Su grito tenia un extraño tono de voz, era como varias veces su misma voz hablara, como si cuatro o cinco Lunas hablaran al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono de voz.-

-Claro que si, en antaño casi sometías a tu hermana, de no ser por los elementos de la armonía tu habrias sido la regente de estas tierras y tu y yo estaríamos peleando por el liderazgo de estas tierras…-Sonrió levemente.- Admítelo, el poder que sientes ahora es embriagante.-

-Lo es…-El cuerno de Luna solo brillo en un aura azul oscuro.- P-Pero aprendí… que no voy a caer nuevamente en esto…-

-¿Te reúsas a usar un poder que te puede ayudar a vencerme?-Dijo extrañada mientras miraba su entorno.- Es una lastima… me abría gustado jugar mas tiempo contigo… Nightmare.-

Los ojos de Luna solo se iluminaron levemente mirando a Umbra con ira irrefrenable, con uno de sus puños solo apretó con fuerza al punto de que comenzó a sangrarle la mano y arremetió en contra de la reina quien bloqueo rápidamente el ataque de la princesa.

-¡No soy esa criatura!-Grito con furia Luna- ¡Ya no!-

-¡Desata esa ira!-

Poco o nada paso cuando las alas de Luna solo se alargaron incrementando levemente su tamaño, con bastante rapidez dio un golpe horizontal con su espada únicamente logrando que un aura con forma curva se dirigiera a Umbra pero esto lejos de tocarla o dañarla, aquella habilidad solo traspaso el cuerpo de Umbra solo logrando que la susodicha riera por lo bajo en tono burlo.

-Tu debilidad Luna… es mi fortaleza.-

Las sombras de todos los ponis que peleaban solo se juntaron en el punto de pelea entre Umbra y Luna, quien solo miro con algo de sorpresa lo que esas sombras hacían, cada una de ellas se levantaron formando un circulo alrededor de ellas solo poniendo en alerta a Luna quien aun no perdía el resplandor en sus ojos.

-Irónicamente Luna…-Sonrió maliciosa.- Ya ilumine el camino hacia tu oscuridad.-

Antes de que Luna hiciera algo la misma sombra de Luna se paro justo a tras de ella una espada hecha de sombras atrabeso el cuerpo de Luna solo sacándole un gran grito de dolor mientras el color y brillo de sus ojos desaparecía por completo solo cayendo al suelo, aparentemente sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero justo antes de que su cuerpo callera al suelo un ser extraño apareció tomándola en brazos.

-¡Ups se me olvidaba!-Dijo Discord saludando de buena manera a Umbra con su brazo libre.- Celestia se enojaría si dejo a su hermanita sola.-Dicho esto en un chasquido de dedos Discord solo desapareció junto a la princesa Luna.-

-¡GGGRRR!... Discord…-Bufo molesta mirando una sombra en particular aquella sombra de Luna.-Bueno… ya tengo lo que quería.-Dijo con una sonrisa dispersando el resto de las sombras solo dejando una sombra la de Luna, la cual comenzó a tomar cuerpo y aspecto a la de Nightmere Moon.-Ser reprimido es una debilidad…-

El cuerpo de la susodicha era sumamente delgado, sus alas eran ciertamente mas grandes que las de Luna, brazos delgados y un rostro poco amigable, llevaba justo la misma armadura que tenia Luna solo que un poco mas grande debido al cuerpo de Nightmere, siendo ella de un busto algo grande y caderas algo anchas.-

-Una ultima cosa…-Dicho esto el cuerno de Umbra solo brillo con cierta potencia mientras su aura cubría el cuerpo de Nightmere.- Creo que con eso bastara.-Miro el resto de los ponis que ya habían avanzado por la ciudad.- Mi presencia ya no será necesaria aquí.-Miro a Nightmere.- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

La susodicha solo miro su cuerpo detenidamente moviendo sus dedos y brazos observándose para después mirar a la reina asintiendo un par de veces.-De maravilla-

-Bien… porque tenemos mucho por delante aun… de momento regresemos esta batalla ya esta ganada.-Dijo mientras se retiraba.-

-¿No terminaremos lo empezado?-Miro Nightmere a Umbra con algo de extrañeza.-

-Que lo terminen los reclutas… si pierden esta batalla tendré que cortar cabezas.-Dijo algo fastidiada mientras se retiraba.-

-Sera como digas entonces…Mi Lady…-Dijo inclinándose levemente ante la reina.-

Umbra solo sonrió ante esto cosa que la lleno de cierto conforte.

/Imperio de Cristal./Horas después El anochecer del imperio…

Gran parte de la ciudad estaba regresando a sus respectivas casas con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, otros ponis ayudaban a tapar los puestos para usarlos al día siguiente, por otro lado justo en el centro del imperio había un escenario improvisado en el cual debajo de el había un gran grupo de potrillos felices esperando a que esto fuera mejor, las madres y padres de estos potros estaban presentes justo atrás de todo el grupo de potrillos para no estorbarles a estos pequeños la vista del escenario.

-Nunca accedí a esto….-Dijo Starlight quien para este punto parecía llevar puesto un traje de dama siendo un vestido azul claro teniendo su crin algo lacio mientras ella trataba de taparse un poco su busto mientras un sonrojo solo se hacía notar.-

-¿Y tu crees que yo si?-Hablo el chico quien parecía llevar un traje de mayordomo mientras que en su brazo derecho llevaba lo que parecía ser una bandeja y en el otro una manta blanca, poco después solo miro a Hope quien parecía llevar una libreta y tachaba algunas cosas.-

-Bien, supongo que con eso bastara.-Sonrió la poni mirando a Starlight.-Bien ya que accediste.-

-Repito no accedí a esto.-Dijo algo seria mientras miraba a hope acomodándole su vestido.-

-Bueno necesitábamos de una unicornio, además los potrillos solo quieren una pequeña obra de teatro.-

-¿Y porque no lo puede hacer Rarity?-Dijo señalando a la susodicha la cual estaba sentada en medio del grupo de potrillos de cristal mirando el escenario dándole un par de porras a Starlight, se podía mirar que ella llevaba una venda en su brazo izquierdo y una en su abdomen.-

-¡Vamos Starlight!-Dijo feliz.-

-¿Quien crees tu que hice el vestido para la ocasión?-Dijo Hope mirando con su ceja en alto a la unicornio.- Animate solo durara un par de minutos y listo ya de ahí damos por concluido el día de hoy del festival.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Starlight mirando a Hope.-

-Claro, esta es solo la primera mitad del evento, mañana se hará casi lo mismo, solo que al final deberíamos terminar con el corazón de cristal pero al no haber supongo que solo habrá fuegos artificiales.-Se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba a ambos hasta el escenario.-

-Hope esta es la segunda vez que me metes en esta clase de cosas.-Dijo el chico mientras miraba como el telón comenzaba a subir.-

-Querías conocer la festividad, la mejor forma es ser parte de ella.-Sonrió mientras solo bajaba del escenario.- Animo.-

Apenas subió el telón muchos de los presentes guardaron silencio, Rarity por su parte solo aplaudió débilmente mientras miraba a ambos con una sonrisa. Por su parte el chico solo trato de seguir el "Guion " que les dio Hope a ambos por lo cual en la bandeja que llevaba el chico solo tomo una botella de vino la cual vertió sobre una copa de vidrio que tenia ahí en la bandeja, para posteriormente entregarle la copa a Starlight, quien únicamente frunció el seño, tomo la copa de vino y la lanzo al chico empapándolo de la cara para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras únicamente lograno que los potrillo solo rieran ante esto.

-E-Espera Starlight no es parte del guion.-Dijo el chico siguiendo a la susodicha bajando también del escenario pero los niños no paraban con su risa mucho menos al ver que el chico había tropezado con el ultimo escalón del escenario.-¡Mi dedito!-Fue lo único que dijo cayendo justo encima de Starlight-

Starlight por su parte solo pudo mirar al chico como caía encima de el, únicamente logrando que los potrillos rieran con mayor fuerza.

-No es lo que esperaba pero…-Dijo Hope mirando el guion mientras lo aventaba- estoy satisfecha.-Dijo feliz mirando a los potrillos reir.-

Por otra parte cuando el chico cayo al suelo también lo hizo aquella botella de vidrio que el llevaba en la bandeja, aquella botella solo cayo justo al lado de ambos empapándolos solo de la parte superior de sus respectivos trajes y rostros, hecho esto Rarity no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror al mirar tal cosa en el vestido que ella había hecho… Starlight estaba que echaba humos, gruñéndole al chico mientras su cuerno comenzaba a gruñir.

-Perdonar…-Dijo el chico mirando a la unicornio la cual estaba justo debajo de el empapada mientras su crin tapaba parte de su rostro.- Errar es humano.-Dijo algo nervioso mirando el cuerno de Starlight brillar.-

-Oh descuida.-Dijo con sarcasmo.- Errar no es solo humano.-

Starlight estaba a nada de lanzarle un hechizo al chico de no ser porque los aplausos de parte del publico no se hizo esperar, rápidamente una poni de cristal los ayudo a ponerse.

-No pensé que fuera una comedia- dijo la poni de cristal ayuando a Starlight y al humano a ponerse de pie.- Saluden a su público.-Dijo con una sonrisa, el chico no tubo problemas pero Starlight solo gruño antes de hacerlo.- Vez no fue tan difícil.-Dijo en tono burlón mientras miraba a Starlight empapada.-

-Deja al menos que te ayude a secarte.-Dijo el chico tomando el mantel blanco que tenia para ayudarla pero solo recibió un golpe en la mano de parte de Starlight.-

-Soy suficientemente capas de limpiarme esto.-Dijo algo molesta.- Solo vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión y te haga limpiar los baños del imperio por un mes por esto… y como me mire otro potrillo mientras llegamos al palacio riéndose lo harás con la lengua.-Dijo tomando al chico de su oreja arrastrándolo con ella.-

-¡E-Espera Starlight a lele mucho!-Dijo el chico llevándose una mano a su oreja.-

-¡Nos vemos mañana-Dijo la poni de cristal feliz.- ¡Nos veremos en la fuente del norte!-Se despidió agitando su brazo feliz.-

-C-Claro-Dijo algo adolorido el chico mientras Starlight seguía tirando de su oreja.-

-Tu también Hope.-Dicho esto Starlight tomo también de la oreja a la poni la cual estaba contando unas monedas de oro.-Tolero el festival pero no esto…-

-¡AUH AUH!-se quejo Hope tratando de seguirle el paso a Starlight.- ¡No fue mi culpa que tu no siguieras el guion… si lo hubieras hecho no habría pasado esto!-Dijo adolorida-

/Unas horas después/

No muy lejos de donde estaban un tren se había llegado al imperio. Algunas tropas comenzaron a bajar la mayoría siendo algunos guardias heridos y otros en camilla, acompañados de lo que eran sus compañeros quienes los ayudaban a caminar.

-lleven al hospital aquellos que estén de gravedad, el resto ayuden a los demás a ir con los médicos.-Hablo un guardia imperial ordenando a los que iban saliendo.-

-Que extraño…-Dijo Umbra mirando el imperio-

-¿Mi Lady?- Hablo Nightmere Moon mirando a Umbra.-

-Esto no me agrada-Dijo con cierta inquietud Umbra.-Le dije que no le permitiera hacer de las suyas a ese chico.-Comenzó a caminar con dirección al imperio.- Tu por otra parte Nightmere, te llamare si te llego a ocupar.-

La Alicornio azul oscuro solo asintió mientras el cuerno de Umbra solo se ilumino por unos instantes logrando que Nightmere se convirtiera en una especie de sombra la cual se oculto en la misma sombra de Umbra.  
Al caminar por las calles no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, salvo por algunos guardias que llamaron la atención de Umbra, estos guardias eran de cristal, tenían un brillo mucho muy diferente a lo común, cosa que exalto de gran medida a Umbra.

Quizás y tan solo quizás ellos habían tan solo pasado un bien momento junto, quizás algún chiste o algún acto gracioso… mas sin embargo lo que la hizo quedarse boquiabierta fue mirar un grupo de puestos los cuales aun estaban siendo cubiertos por mantas por algunos ponis de cristal, los cuales tenían aquel mismo brillo que compartían con los guardias de cristal. Al mirar a la Reyna ambos solo se inclinaron levemente mientras sonreían.

-Buenas noches majestad.-Dijeron ambos al unísono.-

-Gracias por permitirnos este festival.-Dijo feliz uno de los guardias.-

-¿Q-Que festival?-Dijo entre dientes-

-Usted sabe….-Dijo extrañado el poni.- el festival del corazón de cristal.-Miro a la reina.-¿Lo permitió no?

-¡Por supuesto que N..-No alcanzo siquiera a terminar la palabra Umbra cuando escucho al otro poni replicarle.-

-¡Obvio que lo permitió!-Hablo el otro poni solo logrando que Umbra quedara con cierta indignación en su rostro con el ceño fruncido.- De otro modo no lo habríamos hecho.-Miro a la reina-Mil gracias mi reina-Se inclinó levemente.-

Con la mano hecho puño solo miro como ambos ponis se iban del lugar, Umbra con un nudo en la garganta ya mas o menos sabia quien era el responsable de esto, mas sin embargo algo que le preocupo de lleno fue…-El corazón…-Se llevo una mano a su crin.-si recibió todo esto no podre si quiera acercarme a mas de 100 metros de esa cosa sin que me mate…-Pensó en voz alta mirando el palacio.-

-Supongo que algo juega a mi favor.-Hablo Chrysalis mirando a Umbra caminar hasta el palacio.-Pero creo que yo tampoco podría acercarme… no soy precisamente una poni de mucho bien que digamos.-Penso mientras una sonrisa sádica se mostraba en su rostro.- Por otra parte me gustaría ver esto.-Comenzó a seguir a Umbra.-

Dentro del castillo se encontraba Hope y el chico junto a Starlight quien tenia los brazos cruzados mirando como el humano y la mucama limpiaban los pisos.-Véase que permitirles esto es una cosa pero que me obliguen a participar en el festival…-Solo gruño levemente- En serio que si Umbra se entera de esto.-

-¿Me entero de que Starlight?-La sangre de ellos tres solo se hizo hielo al momento que escucharon la voz de Umbra, era una voz seria, cosa que preocupaba mucho a la unicornio.- ¿Del festival?, ¿De que dejaste que hiciera lo que el quisiera? ¿De que no eres capas de cumplir con la tarea a la cual te encomendé? Y encima… Starlight.-

La unicornio solo volteo a verla con cierto miedo en su rostro mientras temblaba al ver el rostro de la Reina, quien solo caminaba a paso amenazante.

-Mi… Mi Lady, yo…-Trato de excusarse pero solo pudo recibir una fuerte bofetada de parte de Umbra, poco a poco aquella mejilla comenzó a tener un tono rojizo por el golpe.-

-Sabes perfectamente al igual que los oficiales superiores a Capitanes que el festival estaba estrictamente prohibido.-La tomo del cuello de su vestido trayéndola un poco hasta ella.-El corazón puede y tenga la energía suficiente no solo para expulsarme del imperio si voy a tocarlo si no que podría matarme ahora… ¿Te das cuenta de la idiotez que hiciste al no hacer lo que te pedí Starlight?-En un tono serio y frio tanto Hope como el chico solo miraron como Umbra desenfundaba su espada.- El corazón era fundamental en esta guerra para poder usar su poder en nuestro beneficio pero… Pero… ¡Como lo voy a usar si esa cosa esta fuertemente cargada con todo el amor y alegría de los ponis de cristal. Si me acerco lo suficiente esa cosa podría matarme ahora!-Exclamo de gran medida mientras pasaba el filo de su hoja.-

-Mi…-Hope hablo tratando de detener a Umbra.-Mi Reina l-la idea del f-festival fue debido a…-

-Debido a mi Umbra.-Hablo el humano llamando la atención de la reina.-No fue de Hope y de nadie… fue mía.-

Umbra solo soltó a Starlight quien solo pudo dejar salir un leve suspiro de alivio.-Lárguense ustedes dos…-Hablo Umbra sin mirar a Hope o Starlight.

-M-Mi reina por favor el…-Hope trato de ayudarle pero…-

-¡Dije que se larguen del palacio ahora!-Exclamo con furia mirando a ambas yeguas quienes solo miraron un rostro lleno de ira mientras aquel fulgor en sus ojos se hacia presente nuevamente, un fulgor de colores verdes y purpuras.-

Ambas yeguas solo obedecieron las ordenes de la reina, ambas preocupadas mas en especial Hope quien solo volteo hacia atrás mirando como Umbra se le acercaba al chico de una manera nada amigable.

-¿Que tu… que?-Dijo Umbra mirándolo.-

Fin del cap


	22. El festival imperial parte 3

-¿Qué tu… Qué?-Umbra lo miraba con rabia retenida el chico tan solo se puso de pie sin entender bien afondo por qué el enojo de ella, pese a escuchar al menos un poco de lo que ella dijo.-

-Yo pensé en hacer el festival-Dijo con cierta simplicidad mientras se encogía de hombros.-Pero sinceramente no sé a qué se debe tu enojo, no es más que una simple celebración.-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a la reina.-

-¿Crees que es solo una simpe celebración?-Exaltada por su comentario solo mostro algo de enojo de su parte.-

-¿Pues qué más seria si no? ¿No viste lo cambiado que se miraba el imperio? –Dijo el chico apuntando a fuera de una ventana.-

-¡Claro que estaba cambiado!-Dijo enojada- ¡Si hubieras hecho caso a lo que te dijo Starlight no habría pasado a mayores!-Con cierto desprecio solo golpeo el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.- No sé cuál es tu maldito afán de ignorar toda orden que se te da y no una sino varias veces lo has hecho-

-Pero no paso nada malo Umbra, no hubo heridos en las justas tampoco algo fuera de lo normal todo estuvo en completa calma.-

-Grrr-Gruño algo molesta tomándolo del cuello de la ropa del humano.-¡Tu maldita ignorancia comienza a ser una maldita molestia!-

-P-Pero Um…-

No alcanzo siquiera a reaccionar a tiempo el chico cuando solo recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, solo sintiendo la falta de aire en su interior, mas sin embargo Umbra no se detuvo ahí.

-¡Ese maldito corazón que tanto "Necesitabas"!-Lo levanto para que estuviera a su altura y la mirara a los ojos, el chico solo noto con cierto temor un fulgor verdoso y purpura que emanaba de ellos.- ¡Me pudo haber matado en cuanto hubiera puesto el primer pie en el imperio!-

Sin siquiera pensarlo Umbra le propino una fuerte bofetada al chico solo para después decirle.-¡Ahora no podre siquiera acercarme al corazón de cristal sin correr el riesgo de que me elimine por tu culpa!-

Apenas el chico pudo alzar su mirada la cual estaba algo cristalina, Umbra ni siquiera se tentó el corazón, de un costado suyo estaba enrollado aquel látigo en su cinto.-Ese maldito corazón… Me…. Habría facilitado mucho… la conquista de esta maldita nación…-Después de eso solo le dio un fuerte azote al chico el cual paso por la mejilla izquierda tumbándolo al suelo mientras solo se quejaba por el dolor en su mejilla mirando como un poco de sangre salía de el.- ¡Y solo por tu maldita idea ni siquiera me podre acercar!-

Azote tras azote solo el látigo de Umbra resonaba por todo el palacio… el chico para este punto solo se tapaba con las manos lo mejor que podía, tratando de cubrirse su rostro tratando de proteger mayor mente sus ojos… El solo podía gemir por el dolor que sentía por cada azote, el ya solo temblaba por el miedo que sentía.

-U-Umbra…-Intento articular palabras pero uno de los azotes lo golpeo en el rostro-

Al alzar la mirada el látigo solo golpeo la parte superior de la mejilla del chico golpeándolo en el ojo rápidamente el chico solo se llevo una mano a su rostro mientras gritaba de dolor tras el golpe recibido.

Umbra estaba segada por la ira y aquel fulgor en sus ojos no desaparecía, ya para este punto su rostro de ira se había transformado en un rostro sádico, al punto de casi comenzar hasta sonreír con cada azote que le daba al chico.  
Mas tarde que temprano, el chico solo levanto su brazo, únicamente logrando que aquel látigo a la hora de ser lanzado se enrollarla en brazo deteniendo momentáneamente los azotes de la reina, quien extrañada solo miro al chico con intriga, el chico solo levanto el rostro el cual sangraba levemente de su frente y parte de su mejilla.

-Umbra… Un rey… se debe a su pueblo, no puede haber… un rey sin un pueblo…-

-¡Que puedes saber tu!-La voz de Umbra estaba tan distorsionada, no era la misma, aquel fulgor en sus ojos únicamente se termino expandiendo hasta convertirse en un aura que la cubría casi por completo.-¡Un niño ignorante de todo nuestro mundo, no sabes ni siquiera todo lo que tuve que hacer para mantener a mis súbditos a salvo! ¡Mantenerte a ti a salvo!-Tras un movimiento rápido Umbra quito el látigo de la atadura y se posiciono nuevamente frente al chico apunto de lanzarle otro azote.-

-Miéntete a ti misma… Nunca podrás ser una reina de verdad Umbra… a si te duela en tu orgullo… esto que haces… no es la forma…-Gimió al recibir otro azote únicamente cayendo al suelo.-

Para este punto el chico ya no se movía del suelo, con cierto desprecio y un ultimo azote en la espalda del chico rompiendo parte de su ropa por los azotes que había recibido Umbra solo se acomodo un poco y dijo.

-Se lo que soy…-Gruño molesta Umbra mientras le daba la espalda.-Y soy la reina de este Imperio y pronto de esta nueva región… y será solo cuestión de tiempo para que todas las naciones terminen siendo una.-

Antes de salir, Umbra solo volteo a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del chico el cual aun sangraba, aquel fulgor fue perdiendo fuerza mientras una mueca de disgusto y algo de tristeza la invadía, levanto su mano en la cual tenia aquel látigo y la miro detenidamente por unos momentos, solo para que después apretara su puño y se retirara del lugar dejando al chico en el suelo.

-Umbra…-Intento articular una última palabra el chico pero la yegua solo se quedó estática unos segundos, tentada a voltear pero se reusó a hacerlo, esto solo golpeo sentimentalmente al chico quien solo cedió a las heridas y al dolor quedando inconsciente en el acto.-

Mientras Umbra caminaba por los pasillos una sombra se poso aun lado de la reina, era Nightmere quien solo se materializo mientras caminaba al lado de Umbra.

-Celestia era muy compasiva… me alegra ver que tu no seas a si.-Nightmere se cruzo de brazos algo satisfecha.-Pero pude detectar que dudaste por un segundo, ¿no es así?-Arqueo una ceja mientras seguía a la reina.-

-No pienso dudar si me vuelves a faltar el respeto…-Volteo a verla con esos ojos llenos de odio junto aquel fulgor el cual de cierta forma preocupo a la pesadilla.-Así como apareciste puedo desaparecerte.-

-¿Y desacerté de una herramienta tan útil como yo Umbra? No me amenaces, si no me ocuparas no me habrías sacado del cuerpo de Luna… Por cierto… adonde nos dirigimos.-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras miraba que habían entrado a la gran sala del trono.-¿que hacemos aquí?-

-Comprobar si el corazón sigue controlable o tendré que dejarlo ahí hasta nuevo aviso…-Gruño molesta.- Tan fácil que se había puesto esto y ahora no podré usar el corazón si absorbió toda esa energía.-

-Como si ese fuera un problema…-Dijo con algo de sarcasmo mirando como Umbra iluminaba su cuerno con magia oscura logrando que un cristal que estaba encima del trono se distorsionara y se tornara de un color Negro y verde.- eso es nuevo e de admitir.-

-Te advierto que al ser tu parte de mis sombras, si te acercas al corazón podrías morir…-Hablo Umbra mientras miraba como una gran sombra que aquel cristal que había absorbido la magia de Umbra, se proyectaba en el suelo abarcando gran parte de la zona central de la sala, dejando ver una escaleras que iban es espiral hacia abajo por lo que parecía ser un túnel.-

-Como gustes entonces…-Dijo cruzándose de brazos la pesadilla mientras tomaba asiento en el trono mirando a Umbra quien comenzaba a bajar por aquellas escaleras.- Sabes… unas alas no te vendrían mal, apenas absorbas la energía de una de las princesas te crecerán ¿sabes?-Volteo a ver su espalda y miro sus alas.- la verdad resultan ser muy útiles y por lo visto te toca recorrer un tramo largo hacia abajo.-

-No estoy interesada en alas… mucho menos en su magia tan… asquerosa.-Dijo con cierta repulsión en sus palabras y asco.-

-Engáñate a ti misma… el poder no solo consume a los mas nobles de corazón Umbra… lo terminaras haciendo.-Dijo un con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Umbra descender por las escaleras.- Tomate tu tiempo…

Umbra hizo caso omiso a lo que ella dijo por lo cual solo se encamino por aquellas escaleras que iban en espiral. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, para Umbra no era avanzar a oscuras, ella conocía el lugar sin necesidad de ver por dónde iba, tardo alrededor de diez minutos en llegar hasta el fondo de aquel lugar donde solo muros de piedra con cristales incrustados en ella , sin embargo una puerta de metal estaba en ese lugar, esta puerta tenia símbolos bastante extraños para todos aquellos que la miraran, solo Umbra sabia el significado de aquellos símbolos tan extraños en la puerta.  
Justo arriba de la puerta había un cristal de color purpura, el cuerno de Umbra se ilumino con toda aquella energía oscura y lanzo un rayo hacia el cristal solo logrando que la puerta brillara con colores oscuros por un momento, mientras Umbra llevaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta…

Su mano temblaba, al mirar hacia abajo, solo pudo observar como la magia que pasaba por debajo de la puerta era blanca y toda aquella magia oscura era repelida por ese brillo blanco tan puro. Esto era lo que preocupaba a Umbra, el corazón había recibido bastante energía, si mano hasta cierto punto le temblaba, no estaba dispuesta en abrir la puerta por miedo a que el corazón la lastimara…

-Maldita sea…-Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta apretándola con fuerza.-Porque tubo que complicarse de este modo… Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras hecho nada.-Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la luz que se filtraba del otro lado de la puerta.-Voy a arrepentirme de esto.-

"Ciudadela Equestriana"

La noche cubría gran parte de la ciudad con su manto, la luz de la luna apenas alcanzaba a filtrarse entre las nubes para iluminar al menos un poco de todo el panorama de las casas, había pocos ponis que caminaban por las noches, siendo la mayoría guardias, que iban en cuadrillas, ya fueran Hipogrifos, simuladores o los mismos ponis, no había calle que no estuviera resguardada por una cuadrilla, esto para mantener segura la ciudadela, afuera por las murallas se podía mirar a un grupo de ponis, un convoy completo, en los cuales algunos de aquellos ponis se notaban cansados e incluso heridos, también se podían mirar algunos Hipogrifos y simuladores que acompañaban este convoy… eventualmente llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, las cuales fueron abiertas por los guardias del lugar permitiendo la entrada de estos fatigados guerreros.

Los pocos guardias que encontraban por la ciudadela fueron acercándose para ayudar a los a moverse con mayor facilidad y apoyar a los heridos, la princesa Luna salió de una de las carrozas.

N/A:(Es una pena para mi mencionarlo para este punto, ya que no se si se me paso o no lo escribi o pensé que lo escribi, verán las criaturas que tiran de las carrozas o carretas son una especie de ave grande incapaz de volar, digamos que son los "Peco peco" del juego Ragnarok On line, podrían buscarlos para que tengan una idea mejor enfocada de lo que hablo, ya que son aves muy fuertes capases de correr a grandes velocidades y recorrer grandes distancias)

No caminaba muy fácilmente la princesa Luna, ya que estaba herida, con ayuda de uno de los guardias este encamino a la princesa hasta el castillo donde rápidamente un grupo de ponis acompañados por un medico los recibió casi de inmediato.

-Venga princesa-Hablo el doctor-Yo me encargare de cuidar de usted.-La ayudo a caminar-

-¿M-Mi hermana donde esta?-Hablo un poco cortada y un poco adolorida.-

-Fuimos a informarle de su arribo, no debe tardar en llegar… pero de momento lo importante es cuidar de usted.-

Sin mas palabras que decirse lo primero que hicieron fue entrar en la primera habitación disponible para poner a reposar a Luna sobre una de las camas y tratar sus heridas… Mas sin embargo en un balcón observaba con cierta pena la llegada de todas las tropas que Luna se había llevado… Era Novo, quien con un suspiro triste se limito a retirarse de ahí comenzando a caminar por los pasillos para ir a ver a Luna, pues debido a la gravedad con la que ella había llegado, no era normal que las cosas se hubieran complicado.

-Creo que esta guerra solo va por un único camino.-Hablo Novo mientras caminaba por los pasillos-

-Cómo te mencione Novo, lo mejor será dejar que pasen las cosas que deben de pasar.- Cuando la reina desvió su mirada hacia la derecha solo pudo mirar a la princesa Cadence quien se le acercaba por un lado suyo.- las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera que salga ¿sabes?

-Para que Luna llegara así es muy probable que se encontrara con Umbra.-Suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía caminando.-Solo espero que mi hija haiga llegado a salvo al Monte Aris.-

-Descuide reina Novo-Llevo una de sus manos al hombro de la Hipogrifo- Mis guardias se encargaran de hacerla llegar a salvo al Monte.-

-Quizás estoy paranoica…-Susurro algo preocupada.- a pesar de que recuperáramos algo del territorio perdido, pienso que esto solo se puede perder.-

-Bueno… Quizás eh ahí por qué a veces es bueno tener fe en algo, ya que si no se pone en duda y no confías es porque no tienes fe en que se pueda lograr.

-Princesa Cadence…-La reina miro a la Alicornio rosa con cierta extrañeza- Usted, ¿qué es lo que realmente espera de esta guerra? La veo siempre tan… confiada a pesar de todo lo que tenemos en contra, demasiado positiva incluso en estos momentos, sin mencionar que ni siquiera se preocupa cuando su esposo sale a la batalla cuando es llamado por su tía Celestia.-

-Novo… Cuando perdimos el imperio, yo sabía muy bien que esto iba para largo... la perdida de mi cuñada y la misma hermana de Shining Armor fue un golpe muy fuerte para nuestra familia.-Dijo algo quebrada.- Nunca fue el mejor momento pero sabíamos que al menos, por ella… Debíamos encontrar el modo de terminar la guerra, no ganarla… Solo darle un fin.-Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-Me muestro positiva Novo porque nadie quiere el rostro de una de sus gobernantes tan decaída en tiempos de guerra, afectaría la moral no solo del pueblo si no de nuestros propios guardias que se arriesgan por nosotros.-se limpió un poco las lágrimas.- siempre estoy preocupada Novo, de que en una de las misiones Shining no pueda regresar… Perdió a sus dos hermanos… y a sus padres en el ataque de Canterlot no sabes cómo se destrozó nuestra familia en tan poco tiempo… No queremos vengarlos…-Miro a Novo tratando de mostrar un rostro lleno de esperanza.- Tan solo queremos que esto termine, cuántas familias no han perdido a alguien en esta guerra y no solo nosotros también de parte del bando de Umbra.

-Lo siento Cadence…-Apenada solo desvió su mirada intentando no cruzar miradas con la Alicornio.-

-Está bien Novo…-Dijo un poco más calmada.- Pero, si no es mucha molestia para ti y no es mucha indiscreción… ¿que es lo que te ha estado acongojando estos últimos días? Te he notado mucho mas distante de nosotras y algo mas callada de lo habitual.-

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo cuente?-Pregunto Novo antes de voltearla a ver.-

-Si puedes y confías en mi, por favor, puedo ayudarte.-

-Bueno…-Novo se detuvo en seco de su andar quedándose quieta frente a uno de los vitrales del lugar, en este vitral se podía mirar en una corma curiosa y algo arcaica de dos soles uno era negro y otro era dorado, pero un lazo plateado era el que los unía a ambos.-¿Como decías que se llamaba este joven humano?

-Alejandro.-Miro a Novo.-

Este mismo nombre la golpeo con un recuerdo fugaz mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar tal nombre.

/Flash back Monte Aris reino de los hipogrifos Años atrás/

-Fish, sabes que no me agrada que me asusten.-Una princesa Novo bastante joven caminaba por las orillas de la playa buscando lo que parecía ser a su pareja, a donde quiera que ella mirara no observaba al humano por ningún lado.-

Era de noche en la zona costera del Monte Aris, una luna creciente acompañada por un mar casi infinito de estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, el mar parecía ser un espejo natural, pues reflejaba a la perfección el cielo nocturno, las olas golpeaban la costa a veces trayendo consigo algo de algas marinas o caracolas… Novo se quedo mirando un momento el mar, le parecía de cierta forma hipnotizaste como el reflejo del mar era tan parecido al cielo, el ver como el mar en su movimiento cambiaba y formaba tantas cosas con el reflejo

-¿Alex?-Dijo algo preocupada mirando a su alrededor.- No es divertido…

-¿Desde cuando dejo de serlo?-Una voz divertida capto la atención de la princesa, por lo cual volteando atrás suyo, solo miro como el chico salía del mar. Estaba desvestido de la cintura para arriba.- Disculpa, pero tardaste y pues…-Señalo su cuerpo mojado.- Me adelante.-

-Jhump… Fue difícil escaparme de mi madre… desde lo ocurrido en el evento… ha estado muy… sobreprotectora.-Se acerco al humano poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho del chico.- No parece estar de acuerdo con lo nuestro…-Las orejas de Novo solo se fueron hacia abajo mientras un rostro triste invadía a la princesa.-Lo peor de todo dice que dentro de poco habrá encontrado el modo de regresarte y…-Su mirada se cristalizo mientras su voz se entrecortaba.-N-No quiere que yo… Me interese en alguien que me abandonara.-

Novo solo acerco su cuerpo al del chico tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo de su parte, el cual no tardo en recibir, el chico la abrazo con cariño contra el, poco después comenzó a escuchar sollozos de parte de Novo.

-N-No quiero que te vayas…-Dijo triste Novo reposando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.-D-Dime que no me dejaras…-

El chico solo permaneció en silencio mirando a la Hipogrifo quien únicamente trataba de desahogarse por todo lo que le había dicho su madre, pues en incansables ocasiones le trataba de dar a entender a Novo, que no era ni remotamente correcto que ella estuviera con ese Humano, y mas cuando sabia que su madre estaba buscando la forma de regresarlo a su hogar… su casa, con su familia y amigos.

-T-Te necesito conmigo…-Sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al chico, tan solo quería escuchar una sola cosa y era lo que ella pedia que el hiciera… pero ¿Estaria bien?-

-Novo… Hace unos meses me preguntaste si yo me iría de aquí si encontraban la forma de regresarme.-

-N-Nunca te deje decirme tu respuesta…-Levanto su mirada.- N-No quiero…-Negó con su cabeza.-

-Novo entiende también, mi familia y amigos… todos ellos posiblemente me estén buscando y quizás para este punto me den por muerto-

-¿Entonces te iras?- sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás mientras miraba al humano con algo de tristeza.-

-Encontrare la forma de regresar Novo…-Tomo las manos de la Hipogrifo.- Te lo prometo.-

-¿C-Como creerte?-Pregunto insegura.-

-¿Me esperaras?-

-El tiempo que sea necesario Alex… S-Solo regresa por favor.-Lo abrazo con fuerza contra ella.-

-Lo hare… quizás no regrese pronto pero, lo hare… solo espera por mi ¿vale?-

La hipogrifo solo asintió un par de veces mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.-Confiare en ti.-

-Oye…-Limpio una de las lagrimas de la hipogrifo.- Esta puede ser nuestra ultima noche juntos-Sonrió levemente.- No la desaprovechemos.-

-Te amo-

La hipogrifo le planto un suave pero delicado beso en los labios al humano, ella solo lo abrazo con fuerza con ayuda de sus alas rodeando todo el cuerpo del chico, mientras que con sus garras atraía con fuerza la cabeza del humano hacia ella.

/Fin del flash back/

-¿Novo?-Intento hablar Cadence tratando de llamar la atención de la reina.-

-P-Perdona.-Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza tratando de regresar a la realidad.-Es solo que yo…-Se llevo una mano a su cabeza tratando de disimular un leve dolor.- estoy algo cansada es todo…-

-Claro que no es eso Novo… y lo sabes… Te podrás engañar a ti misma Novo, pero no a mi, o, a Chrysalis… Desde que te conocí en persona, eh sentido en si un dolor muy grande. Y quisiera ayudarte.-Dijo un tanto preocupada la princesa del amor tratando de poner su mano en el hombro de Novo.

Novo instintivamente se aparto antes de que la mano de Cadence la tocara, pues le había causado cierta sorpresa este comentario.-¿Tu que puedes saber Cadencia?-

-Se que no es justo que te guardes ese dolor… No tienen nada de malo lo que sientes, mi tía me había hablado un poco sobre el humano que llego a las tierras de los Hipogrifos-

-No sabes de lo que hablas Cadence.-

-Torch le afirmo a mis tías que ese humano te conocía, no encontramos su cuerpo pero solo sabemos que sus pertenecías se hundieron en el fondo del mar Zureico.-

-Torch conoció a muchos humanos… No olvidemos que el peleo contra uno tras la caída de su primera corona la dragona Shooting Star.-

-No cambies de tema, Tu conocías a ese humano ¿o me equivoco?-Intento hablarme un poco mas fuerte para que le tomara enserio.- ¡Fuiste a buscarlo en cuanto supiste que uno de los humanos estaba en el reino dragón y pensaste que era al que tu conocías!-

-¡EL NUNCA REGRESO, ME ABANDONO CUANDO MAS LE NECESITABA!-Grito entre lagrimas la reina solo para darse media vuelta y utilizar sus alas para irse del lugar volando a través de una ventana solo dejando a la princesa quien miraba preocupada a la reina.-

"Regresare Novo"

"A veces la paciencia es mas que una virtud"

"Ese humano regresara a su hogar y tu no puedes enamórate de el hija"

"Supongo que siempre puedo contar contigo ¿verdad… Novo?"

"Ire al reino dragón… Tu madre dice que Torch puede ayudarme a regresar"

"¿Te enamoraste de el verdad hija?"

"Por favor Novo… solo espérame, regresare…"

"Lo prometo"

Todas esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la reina, ella solo lloraba mientras volaba para tratar de reprimir su gran tristeza, pero le era casi imposible, pues cada vez que lo intentaba solo lograba agraviar su corazón destrozado. Eventualmente ella termino deteniéndose encima de una de las nubes del lugar, mientras lloraba desconsolada, llevándose una garra a su pecho, mientras miraba la luna en el cielo esperando que algo la consolara o alguien estuviese ahí en ese momento con ella.

-Odio a los humanos… Los odio…-

Novo solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, ella recostó su cabeza en la nube esperando que su dolor se fuera pero por mucho que ella se quedara ahí tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido otro recuerdo golpeaba su mente, al principio llenándola de felicidad, pero luego esa felicidad se transformaba en tristeza por lo lejos que estaba ese recuerdo y de lo que podría haber sido.

Quizás era la frustración que sentía o la tristeza y la impotencia por la cual decía esas palabras de odio… Novo siempre ha sido una chica de buen corazón… pero… tan solo su corazón esta lastimado y lamentablemente para ella tal parece ser que no solo basta con el tiempo para sanarlo.

-Alejandro…-Recostó su cabeza en la nube.-

/De regreso en el imperio de Cristal./

La puerta que Umbra había abierto, solo dejaba ver una luz blanca la cual lastimaba los ojos de la reina, y tal como Umbra lo dijo, este brillo comenzaba a lastimarla, pero extrañamente no era un dolor excesivo, era apenas tolerable, la reina tubo que tapar sus ojos por la incesante luz que irradiaba el corazón, mas sin embargo sin que ella lo pudiese notar aquel fulgor verdoso y purpura en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo on la luz de aquel cristal en forma de corazón, hasta que un par de ojos rojos claros, se hicieron a notar en el rostro de Umbra.

Ella no estaba enterada de esto, pero cuando su fulgor desapareció, aquel dolor había desaparecido también, no sentía el calor extremo que provocaba el corazón, cuando ella lo enfrento por primera vez… La luz del corazón comenzó a debilitarse lentamente hasta que de el solo mostraba un brillo tenue pes parecía que no encontraba "Amenaza" alguna.

Umbra pudo notar con atención aquella habitación secreta que ella tenia, un total de tres estantes pegados a las paredes, cuatro mesas de trabajo, con sus respectivos materiales, que eran plumas, pergaminos y tinteros… pero justo en medio de este lugar, había un pedestal en el cual levitaba un corazón hecho de cristal… Umbra se fue acercando poco a poco al cristal, solo para sentir una especie de calor apenas perceptible, era algo cálido, no era un sentimiento sofocante, no, era un poco mas… liberador.

-Que extraño… No es como la primera vez…-Dijo para si misma mientras se acercaba al corazón. Cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cercas, lo tomo en sus manos mirándolo detenidamente, le sorprendía mas el hecho de que el mismo corazón no la lastimara siendo ella una criatura oscura, pero… un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.-

"Veo que tu corazón es sincero en su intento por redimirte Umbra."

"No eres la misma reina oscura que conocí Umbra…"

-"No eres la misma…"-

Esa voz llamo la atención de Umbra, preocupándola y de cierta forma llenándola asombro… ella hecho un vistazo por todo su escondite pero no vio a nadie.

-"Tampoco, estas indecisa en algo Umbra… es una lastima que no sepas que lo que te vuelve inmune a mi… lo alejas de ti… me da lastima saber que el único ser que te aprecia y respeta… lo estas alejando de ti y caes en la duda de que eso te vuelve débil… Cuando realmente… el… es quien te esta volviendo mas fuerte"-

Era la voz de una mujer madura, y extrañamente Umbra la reconocia, pero no miraba de donde venia aquel sonido, pero su respuesta llego cuando miro al corazón de cristal el cual de cierta forma tintineaba con forme estas palabras eran pronunciadas.

-"Sus intenciones era buenas… deberías darle las gracias y regresar a ese demonio que trajiste para ganar esta estúpida guerra que tu comenzaste"-

-Y la pienso terminar, en cuanto a Nightmere… Sera fundamental.-

-"Esa criatura te causara problemas y lo sabes lo que es peor… sin embargo al final las cosas se terminaran dando y tu futuro… estará sellado como la cebra lo dijo"-

-¿De que hablas?-Le pregunto al corazón- ¡Respóndeme Amore!.-Grito con cierto enojo la reina mirantras miraba el corazón de cristal con cierta rabia- ¡Siempre creías saberlo todo y mírate!-

Por mucho que le gritar al corazón este ya no decía nada mas… todo ese brillo y energía se había perdido en transmitir esas palabras a Umbra, quien únicamente volvió a dejar el corazón en su respectivo lugar de reposo para dirigirse de nuevo a la superficie, pero… Una ultima mirada al corazón de cristal basto para que Umbra se quedara pensando en lo primero que dijo sobre su relación… o lo que ella creía era una relación.

-Esconder tu alma en el corazón de cristal… AL menos sabemos que obedeces las ordenes de la reina de cristal.-Sin mas salió del lugar.-

Su andar estaba repleto de confusión, pese a subir las escaleras a paso apresurado, eventualmente su paso se fue haciendo mas lento… quedando parada justo a dos pasos de llegar al final de su recorrido hasta la sala del trono.

-Tardaste…-Nigthmere saco de sus pensamientos a Umbra.-

-Mas de lo debido…-Dijo Umbra saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Donde se encuentra?-

-Si te refieres al humano, es posible que agonizando en su "Habitación", me era mas divertido ver como se arrastraba y caminaba adolorido por todo lo que le hiciste.-Sonrió sádicamente.- Eres interesante espero y sigas así.-

-Siempre lo eh sido… Nightmere… yo no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez, por ende, tu iras al frente del batallón en el cual me encontraba.-

-¿Celestia estará ahí?-Alzo si ceja izquierda.-

-Después de lo ocurrido con su hermana… es muy probable que tu y ella puedan arreglar cuentas pendientes.-Umbra se cruzo de brazos.-

-Muy bien… solo espero que tus soldaditos puedan andar a oscuras.-Sin mas Nightmere desapareció en una estela de humo del mismo color de su crin, saliendo de la vista de Umbra.-

/Con el chico/

La habitación estaba sola, salvo por Rarity y el chico, quien parecía un tanto molesto por lo ocurrido mientras Rarity con ayuda de su cuerno levitaba un poco de hielo y algo de algodón con Alcohol.

-No puedo creer que Umbra te hiciera todo esto querido…-Tomo la cabeza del chico tratando de buscar alguna anomalía.- Pensaba que tu y ella… se llevaba bien o incluso mejor… ¿Te duele?-Pregunto preocupada mientras miraba el resto del cuerpo del chico.-

-Sabes Rarity… comienzo a extrañar la sensación de dolor después de una golpiza…-Miro sus brazos en los cuales donde en su momento había heridas a causa del látigo, ya no había nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz.-

-No entiendo como te puede gustar eso… al menos deja que te limpie la herida en tu cabeza aun no ha sanado del todo…-Dijo colocando el algodón en una leve herida en la cabeza del chico.-

-No lo entenderías… Es curioso… en otras circunstancias habría incluso deseado un poder como este… regenerarme, curarme, porque de ese modo serias parcialmente inmortal.-

-¿Pero?-Miro al chico-

-No se… ahora… ni siquiera quisiera tenerlo… quizás es porque en el fondo siento que estoy perdiendo mi humanidad… desde que comencé a leer ese libro que Umbra me dio.-Señalo el libro que estaba justo encima de una mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.-

-¿Y lo haz leído?-

-Nada de gran importancia…todo lo que he leído solo marca el poder que tiene en controlar a una dragona y que su "Habilidad" de curarse es la única que tiene… pero que eventualmente lo llevo a un punto sin retorno.-Dijo un poco pensante mientras miraba el libro.-

-¿Qué punto sin retorno?-Dijo curiosa.-

-Bueno, es algo complicado… veras en mi religión, hubo un primer asesino, el primer asesino de la historia que mato a su hermano, este "Asesino" fue condenado por dios a vagar por toda la eternidad por la tierra, sin derecho a entrar al cielo o al infierno. Por consiguiente el no podía morir, ya sea por viejo o alguna enfermedad o porque lo mataran, el nunca moriría. Y… este libro.-Tomo el libro-Menciona que después de varios años el humano no muere a pesar de haber recibido una herida de muerte en el pecho. Si bien es cierto y hasta ahora el único poder que yo poseo es curarme… y si es cierto esto… es posible que aquel humano encontrara la forma de regresar o… aun seguiría por este mundo vagando ya que en el libro afirma que el ya no envejecía.-

-Que envidia…-Susurro Rarity apretando con cierta fuerza el alcohol sobre la herida del chico.-

-¡Auh!-

-¡Disculpa!-Dijo rápidamente al escuchar su quejido.-

-No descuida.-Se puso el chico de pie extrañando a la unicornio.-

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo preocupada.-

-Terminar lo que comencé claro esta…-

-Mira-Rarity se puso frente al chico.- si Flash te trajo aquí fue para que descansaras no para que contradigas a Umbra después de como te dejo, si no quiere que se haga el festival lo cancelamos y es todo… Por eso Flash y Fluttershy fueron con sus respectivos grupos a recoger todo lo del festival.-

-Rarity… entiendo a la perfección, pero estoy seguro que esa no era la Umbra que yo conocí… siempre que pasa algo que altere a Umbra… esa extraña mirada llena de odio se apodera de ella y pareciera obligarla a hacer esta clase de cosas.-

-Sea la razón que sea. No vale la pena.-

-Rarity mírate… han pasado dias y tu brazo aun no se cura-Decía señalando el brazo enyesado de la unicornio.- Y yo… bueno ¿hace falta decirte mas?-Decía señalándose a si mismo.-

-El tiene razón señorita Rarity.-Una poni de cristal había entrado a la habitación, el chico la reconoció casi de inmediato, fue aquella poni de cristal que había conocido en el festival.- Podríamos lograr que todo el mundo aquí en el imperio restaurara su amor.-

-Bueno… entonces…-Rarity se llevo una mano a su cintura.- Entonces explíquenme como quieres hacer que todo el imperio regrese al festival… a las 4 AM, con ordenes de no salir de sus hogares.-

-Bueno… hace tiempo, había un hechizo para lograr que los cristales realizaran sonidos de cualquier tipo…-En la habitación había entrado Starlight- estos funcionan de cierta forma con energía mágica pero… después de lo que hiciste… creo que te debo una.-

-¿Pero crees que este bien provocar a Umbra?-Dijo la poni de cristal algo preocupada tomando del brazo al chico.-

-Provocar a Umbra…oh… Lograr que se una a la fiesta.-Sonrió el chico.- Es un festival a final de cuentas y si lo que dices de los cristales es cierto Starlight… creo tener la canción adecuada para dos actos muy buenos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Un ultimo show antes de bajar al telón?-

-Que te quede claro que un no te perdono que cayeras sobre mi con el maldito vino.-

-Descuida , te lo compezare con creces tenlo por seguro.-Sonrió el chico.-

Fin del cap


	23. El festival imperial parte 4 Final

Hace poco… mis esfuerzos por encontrar a Shooting Star se habían esfumado, tener a escasos metros de mi al señor dragón Torch… me hacia recordar lo insignificantes que podemos ser nosotros los humanos, lo grande pero a la vez tan pequeños que podemos ser, tengo a cientos de miles de dragones mirándome como si estuviera en el Coliseo de Roma, poco o nada me había preparado para esto… hice lo que pude por mucha resistencia que tenga mi cuerpo ya no importara si me queman hasta que mi alma se separe de mi cuerpo, tan solo quería una oportunidad de despedirme de aquella dragona que me había ayudado el primer día que llegue… Agradecerle de corazón, su amabilidad y gratitud, haber hecho tanto por mi y… no tener absolutamente nada para regalarle por todo lo que hizo por mi.

Es frustrante saber que llegue tan lejos… solo para ser aniquilado por dragones… Es curioso… El saber que mi muerte esta tan cercas me hace sentirme nervioso, no me siento preparado para morir, pero ¿que puede hacer un humano como yo? no tengo super fuerza, no tengo alas… no tengo magia… Todo lo que podía hacer era esconderme y tratar de seguir con vida con toda esta cantidad de dragones dándome caza… Estoy cansado de correr… con mi espada en mano… solo puedo mirar al gran señor de los dragones mirándome con una mirada fiera, esperando a que yo haga algún movimiento.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada, sabia que no podía hacer nada… pero… quizás por orgullo, quizás por honor… quizás porque me reusaba a morir ahí corrí hacia el gran dragón con la espada en mano, sabiendo que no podría contra el, grite con todas mis fuerzas… No tengo nada que decir… Solo puedo dar lo mejor de mi, "Soy… Solo… Un… Humano."

Me veía a mi mismo correr como en los dibujos de los caballeros que peleaban contra los dragones, me veía como una caricatura o héroe… al menos solo por unos segundos, me parecía gracioso… por el hecho de que, de niño soñaba con tener un dragón o pelear contra uno, y ahora… lo estoy haciendo.

-Eres una criatura peculiar… Pero te dije que te alejaras de Shooting Star… ¡No permitiré que una criatura inferior como tu este con un dragón!-

El solo rugido de este dragón hacia que perdiera el equilibrio y el mismo viento que el resoplaba me aventaba hacia atrás, saber que no puedo ni con eso, me hacia saber la clara diferencia que había entre ambos y lo mucho que podría pasar, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

-¡Shooting Star es mas de lo que tu podrías ser Torch!-Le apunte con la espada.- ¡No solo es mi amiga… Es la dragona que yo amo con todo mi corazón!-Tome el mango de la espada con ambas manos- Si tengo que pelear por ella que así sea Torch… Pero que te quede claro, no me ire… Mientras mi alma siga ardiendo… ¡Yo peleare!-

La risa de muchos de los dragones a mi alrededor se escuchaba, era burlona y muy irritante para mi, me importaba un bledo… Shooting Star vendrá conmigo, así tenga que arrancarle la cabeza a este dragón con mis propias manos…

-Dios…-Mire al cielo.-En tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu si caigo aquí… No me odies, por no amar a un ser humano… Se…-cerré los ojos.- Que en el fondo, solo quieres que la humanidad haga lo que es correcto y tu… siempre tendrás un plan para todos y cada uno de nosotros… Dios y señor mío… Un ciervo pide tu ayuda… Por lo que cree y es correcto.-

-Encomendarte a una deidad no te salvara de tu destino… ¡Si en verdad existe tu dios, de seguro tu creador detendrá mi garra!-

Ver el gran brazo de aquel dragón dirigirse hacia ami, me asustaba bastante, me quede inmóvil, aunque me moviera se que no seria lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, y si lo fuera, lo primero que pasaría seria que pierda la mitad de mi cuerpo. Pues aun lado tengo una caída de cien metros y al otro lava. Que me queda, que no sea la muerte.

/Presente Ecuestriano/

-Sigo sin entender tu idea…-Decía Flash quien cargaba consigo un conjunto de cristales azules.-

-Bueno, Starlight dijo que hay hechizos para hacer que los cristales contengan magia y de ese modo, el hechizo funcionara para que recreara cualquier sonido que viniera de aquí.-Decía el chico humano señalando su cabeza.- si tiene razón, no necesitaría de ponis tocando instrumentos… Que de hecho seria difícil debido que son sonidos digitales.-Dijo pensante.-

-¿Y funcionara?-Dijo Flash colocando un cristal sobre los faroles, gracias a sus alas el podía volar para colocarlos encima de ellos.-

-Yo no se, no soy alguien que use magia Flash. A mi solo pregúntame cuanto es dos mas dos y te dire que es pez.-Dijo divertido el chico mientras colocaba uno de esos cristales en el suelo.-Mientras que las chicas coloquen las cosas para usar el micrófono todo estará bien, no soy el cantante mas conocido pero al menos no desafino mucho.-

-Que modesto de tu parte.-Dijo Flash rodando los ojos de manera divertida al escuchar eso.-

-¿A que si verdad?.-

-Entonces deja que me aclare.-Dijo colocando otro cristal en otro farol.- Pretendes cantar en plena madrugada para sacar a todos los ponis de cristal de sus casas, con ordenes estrictas de la reina Umbra de no salir… y así darle energía al corazón de cristal y tomarlo para ponerlo en su estante para que llene de luz al imperio?-

-Si, básicamente, fue difícil pensar en eso realmente.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, pero ahora que lo dices tu… parece un poco tosco y estúpido…-

-Bueno, no lo llamaría de esa forma, de hecho tiene bastante lógica.-

-Dilo por ti, yo la verdad todo lo que dije, para mi no tiene lógica alguna, claro si tomamos en cuenta mi procedencia.-Coloco otro cristal en el suelo.-Oye Flash… si no es molestia preguntarte. ¿Qué sabes de la reina anterior a Umbra?-

-Oh…-Se detuvo justo antes de poner otro cristal.- Bueno, no se mucho de ella realmente, lo poco que se es que su nombre era "Amore" si mal no recuerdo era una unicornio, poco antes de que Umbra se nombrara a si misma reina, la Reina Amore desapareció, solo había quedado el corazón de cristal, realmente no hay muchos registros de la reina amore, solo se registraron los hechos principales del imperio… pero quizás porque ella desapareció de un día para otro de la nada, por eso no hay registros oficiales.-

-Ya veo…-El chico tomo asiento en una de las bancas de la calle.- Sabes, unos amigos y yo habíamos ganado un viaje a "Las vegas" y conocí a una hermosa chica con el mismo nombre, "Amore" era bastante amable y simpática… pero tenia la costumbre de hablar cosas muy extrañas, realmente no podría recordar todas las conversaciones pero… una vez dijo algo relacionado a la magia y un reino de cristal, al principio pensé que era alguna referencia a algún libro o… no se leía muchas novelas de ficción.-

-¿No insinuaras que Amore fue a tu mundo a buscarte?-Flash se detuvo volando frente al humano.-

-Bueno, decir magia en un mundo donde no existe y reino de cristal, donde lo mas cercano es la casa de espejos de los lugares de juegos… te hace pensar muchas cosas ¿sabes?-

-Han pasado tantas cosas… que quizás y sea posible, digo… ver a otro humano aquí es algo que nunca espere ver en mi vida.-Aterrizo junto en frente del chico.-

-No importa cuantas vueltas le de a esto… una cosa si se Flash, que todos los humanos que han llegado aquí han hecho algo muy significativo.-Miro su mano.- No aspiro mucho, pocos humanos lo hacemos, pero los que han hecho algo en nuestro mundo Flash… sean cosas buenas o malas… cada uno de ellos, daba lo mejor de si según su criterio de la moral y de lo que creían correcto. Alejandro Magno, considerado el mas grande Genocida del mundo, quizás y es cierto que en su momento era conquistar a los que atentaron en contra de su nación pero… su visión era abarcar todo lo que era Asia para así tener un reino unido… es extraño, haces las cosas "Malas" por las razones "Correctas" si el hubiera seguido vivo y sus tropas no hubieran peleado por el trono… todo mi mundo estaría unido y debajo de una sola bandera.-

-Comienzo a entender porque piensas que Umbra tiene un buen punto al continuar esta guerra.-

-Es cuestión de analizarlo correctamente Flash… a la larga, esta guerra le beneficiara no solo a Umbra, sino a todos en realidad… sin embargo la vida es difícil y las personas no ven mas allá de lo que esta guerra esta dejando.-Miro a Flash.-Tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

-Solo soy un soldado chico… solo obedezco ordenes.-

-Creo que no plantee bien la pregunta… ¿Piensas que haces bien o mal al seguir esas ordenes?-

El no contesto solo permaneció en silencio.

-Ves… a eso me refiero Flash, la princesa Cadence dijo que estoy a favor de la guerra… pero es porque quizás y mire mas allá de lo que todos pueden ver, quizás el hecho de venir de otro mundo, me permita una visión mas amplia de las intenciones de los ponis y algunas criaturas mas.-

-Me preocupa tu forma de pensar chico…-

-No te culpo… supongo que el tiempo en el que estamos en mi mundo y todo el pasado que nos recorre en guerras y experiencias… me da esa idea, pero… concuerdo que los métodos de Umbra no son los adecuados-

Poco después solo desviaron su mirada al notar que Starlight se acercaba a ellos, tenía en sus manos un pergamino de un color café, extendido mientras lo leía detenidamente.

-Bueno, el hechizo sigue siendo el mismo así que no habrá problemas con hacer lo que quieres.-Dijo la yegua poniéndose justo frente a ambos.- Por otro lado, ¿estas completamente seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-Pregunto la unicornio mirando al chico quien solo levanto la mirada.-

-Quiero hacerlo… Gracias por ayudarme.-

-No lo menciones… Es lo menos que me toca después de la golpiza que recibiste.-Dijo Starlight agradecida.- por mi.-

-Bueno… y ¿Rarity?-

-Pueeees…-Starlight se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza nerviosa.-

/Una hora después/

-¡No voy a ponerme eso!-Dijo el chico mirando el atuendo que Rarity insistía en que se pusiera.-

-Oh vamos cariño, no sabes lo difícil que es hacer ropa con una mano lastimada.-Dijo poniendo una cara tierna.- Por favor… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.-

A regañadientes el chico tomo el conjunto que Rarity le hizo.- A la próxima menos gemas…-Dijo entre dientes.-

No es que el traje estuviera afeminado, si no que había tomado uno de los trajes que le había hecho al chico y lo remodelo con algunas gemas mas, al principio parecía una buena idea ponerle una que otra pero… el trabajo como lo tenia no era suficiente para ella y tomando y colocando gemas le fue dando "Estilo" al traje.

-¿Que canción pretendes cantar esta vez?-Dijo Starlight mirando al chico-

-Tenia en la mente una hace un momento, es agradable y muy buena… claro si la cantara en ingles, cosa que hare. Estoy consciente que la entenderán. Después de todo sus nombres son del idioma así que supongo que es muy viable.-

-Aun falta el escenario, en un momento mas lo tendremos listo.-Dijo flash.-

/Ciudadela Ecuestre /

-¿Donde esta la reina Novo?-Dijo un guardia Hipogrifo mirando a Celestia.- hace horas que la buscamos y no encontramos nada, ni un rastro.-

-Lo siento General… desconozco su paradero, Discord no ha dicho nada tampoco y fue el ultimo que la encontró en las nubes.-Dijo preocupada la monarca del sol.-De cualquier forma ya le pedí a Sunset Shimmer que la buscara.-

-Muchas gracias princesa, por otro lado… tenemos reportes del frente.-Le entrego un pergamino.- vera… sabemos el estado de su hermana la princesa Luna… pero, ¿ah considerado el hecho de que Nigthmere Moon regresara?-

-¿Aque se refiere?-Extendió el pergamino.-

-Bueno… los reportes indican de uno de nuestros soldados de parte de la marina de su majestad, diviso en nuestra retirada a una yegua con las mismas características de su hermana, lo único que al menos diferenciaron fueron sus ojos, de ahí en mas no tenemos mas datos.-

-Comprendo…-leyó el pergamino.- Me ocupare de esto personalmente…Armor.-

-¿Si princesa?-Dijo el capitán colocándose al lado de la monarca.-

-Prepara un grupo, iremos a detener ese avance.-

-Si princesa, ire enseguida.-

Dicho esto, el unicornio salió del lugar dejando a la monarca y al hipogrifos solos.

-¿Usted sabe algo de Novo que pudiese estar ignorando?-Dijo el hipogrifo mirando a Celestia.-

-Cadence me conto algo hace unos momentos, hizo mención de que ella conocía anteriormente a un humano.-

-Si, la antigua reina sabía bien de ello, yo me temo que no, tan solo conozco lo que muchos en la guardia saben también… hace no mucho ella partio al reino dragón en busca de algo, de los que fuimos con ella, supimos que buscaba a un humano. Pero es todo, o al menos los de mi generación.-

-De acuerdo… gracias, si me disculpa, tengo que partir.-

-Si quiere princesa, puedo brindarle de un grupo de hipogrifos, es mejor prevenir que lamentar la muerte de una de las monarcas principales.-

-No hace falta, tomare las medidas necesarias, además, con el grupo de los Rainbows basta para acompañarme.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.-

-Como quiera entonces princesa.-

/No muy lejos entre las calles de la ciudadela/

Los ponis seguían su vida, pese a que el numero de habitantes iba en descenso debido a los voluntarios que se ofrecían, aun se alcanzaba a ver vida en las calles, en un principio todos querían que la guerra terminara pero… ahora eas esperanzas parecían lejanas, pues miraban que esta guerra iba para largo y eso ya era un rumor que todos escuchaban en cada esquina.

Cercas de la fuente se encontraba la princesa Cadence, quien miraba la estatua que conformaba aquella fuente, recordando lo que fue hace unos meses en el festival de los corazones cálidos.

-Que mas puedo hacer… Novo, se fue… y Alejandro… no se si ira bien o aun este vivo.-Dijo preocupada mirando la estatua.-

Ella a pesar de estar triste y sintiéndose algo inútil, trataba de mostrar su mejor cara a todos… Solo para evitar levantar sospechas entre los ponis, pues en si ya sentían una gran desmoralización sabiendo de la perdida en el frente, lo ultimo que querían era mirar que sus monarcas también sentían que podían perder esta guerra.

-Princesa Cadence…-Le llamo una voz femenina.-

-Oh… D-Disculpa Pinkie, se que debimos irnos hace tiempo pero…-La yegua rosa de arnés y kevlar.-

-Descuide princesa, pero me temo que vamos tarde.-

-Lo se… es solo que…-

-Tranquila.-Se posiciono a un lado de la princesa poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.- Si la hace sentir mejor, creo que también lo extraño.-

-Cambio mucho tu ser, al conocerlo Pinkie, sonríes mas seguido.-Dijo Cadence mirando a la poni rosa.-

-Supongo que si el encontró la forma de reír aun en medio de esta guerra… aprovechando los momentos de paz. Yo también podre y si yo puedo princesa… usted también.-

-Gracias Pinkie… Supongo que es hora.-Se alejo de la fuente.- Regresemos, no encontramos a Novo en la ciudadela, espero y el grupo que mandamos a las afueras tengan mas suerte… por cierto ¿que ha sido de Chrysalis?-

-Thorax ha dicho que salió a buscar información en el imperio… solo esperemos y no la descubran antes de tiempo.-

-Solo espero y no comenta una tontería con Umbra, de hacerlo tendremos que preocuparnos por rescatarla después… es muy tarde, para este punto todos deberían estar dormidos y mira aprovechan la noche para seguir aquí.-

-La paz es momentánea, lo único que quieren es aprovecharla.- Venga princesa, vámonos.-Dijo mientras hacia un ademan con su mano pidiéndole a la princesa que la siguiera.-

-Bien…-

/En el imperio de Cristal./

-Me siento ridículo.-Dijo el chico humano señalando su traje.-

-¡Oh vamos! Te vez bien querido, Ahora solo falta tu voz y la música y deja que surja la magia.-

-¿Ya sabes que canción?-Pregunto Starlight mientras le entregaba el micrófono.-

-SI, solo espero y funcionen los cristales como dices… ¿segura que solo tengo que pensar en el sonido y ellos simplemente lo realizaran?-Miro inseguro a la unicornio rosa.-

-Segura, solo me preocupa si Umbra descubre esto… cosa que pasara.-

-Bueno… tenemos tiempo al menos para una canción ¿no crees?-

-Bien… Flash y yo iremos a donde dices que miraste el corazón, intentare recrear la magia oscura de Umbra, pero no prometo nada.-Dijo Starlight mirando al chico.-

-Vale…-

Poco después aquella poni de cristal se había acercado al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo.-Ya termine de colocar los últimos cristales, ¿estas listo?-

El escenario no era precisamente la gran cosa, pero al menos serviría para un simple propósito, el chico respiro profundo y subió al escenario, en su mano derecha tenia una de aquellas gemas que habían repartido por la ciudad, el hecho un vistazo a lo que miraba de la ciudad y podía observar que había gemas colocadas específicamente en distintos puntos, Flash y Starlight habían colocado un par de bocinas al lado del escenario, en sus idas a las Pegasus, algunas cosas se habían traído de ahí. Y almacenado, por lo cual pudieron sacarle provecho.

El chico comenzó a pensar en la canción, al principio con algo de dificultad logro escuchar de la gema la canción y el sonido que el trataba de recrear, la gema desprendía un brillo azul muy ligero, escuchaba perfectamente cada sonido que su mente realizaba cosa que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.

/Song One More Time Daft Punk/

One more time  
One more time

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah

One more time

(Para este punto gran parte de los ponis de cristal habían salido de sus casas extrañados por la curiosa y extraña música que se escuchaba afuera de sus casas, poco a poco, ellos solo miraron el escenario en el cual se encontraba aquel humano que los había incitado a celebrar nuevamente su festival)

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time

(Algunos de los ponis se miraban entre si, decierta manera conmovidos por la canción que el chico cantaba)

I'm just feelin'  
Celebration tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't wait too late  
No he don't stop  
You can't stop  
We're gonna celebrate

One more time  
One more time  
One more time

(Algunos de estos ponis comenzaban a moverse muy levemente al ton y son de la canción, cosa que el chico miro con agrado y bajo del escenario a bailar junto con el resto de los ponis)

Celebration  
You know we're gonna do it right  
Tonight  
Hey! Just feelin'  
Music's got me feeling the need need  
Come on, all right  
We're gonna celebrate

One more time  
Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free

(Algunos seguían torpemente los pasos que el chico les mostraba, tomando la mano de la poni de cristal que lo ayudo en esto, la miro detenidamente a los ojos y le pidió que bailara con ella)

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

(Para este punto los ponis se miraban mas animados y siguiendo la curiosa pareja de la yegua de cristal y el humano)

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate

(Algunos de los guardias habían llegado al lugar pero, curiosos y tentados al mirar a todos los ponis de cristal, terminaron uniéndose al baile que el chico protagonizaba)

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
One more time

(Para este punto el chico termino de bailar con su compañera quien solo mostro una sonrisa coqueta, mientras el chico solo le devolvía la sonrisa)

-Nada mal para un humano-Dijo la poni de cristal quien al poco tiempo escucho los festejos de todos los ponis de cristal-

-Por un momento pensé que esto no funcionaría.-Dijo aliviado el chico- Sin embargo… no son todos los ponis de cristal-

-Entonces… ¿harás algo más?-Pregunto curiosa.-

-Seguir con la celebración, dime… ¿te gusta cantar?-Miro a la poni.-

-Soy bastante buena.-

-Genial.-Metió su mano aun bolso en el pantalón sacando un pergamino.- Apréndete esta canción mientras canto una mas ¿vale?-

-¿E-Espera cantare ahí contigo frente a todos?-Dijo la poni de cristal preocupada.-

-Obviamente.-Rodo los ojos divertido mientras subía nuevamente al escenario.-

-¡Vamos todos UNA VEZ MAS!-

/Bosque Everfree/Castillo de las hermanas nobles./

Los grandes árboles cubrían parte del castillo, incluso había algunos que rompían el piso mismo con sus raíces o incluso árboles que trataban de crecer ahí mismo. En este gran lugar la figura de la reina Novo se notaba en una silueta, se encontraba mirando una puerta gigantesca con los símbolos de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna… al lado de ella se encontraba Discord quien con una leve sonrisa, toco la puerta para después chasquear los dedos.

-¿Estas seguro que me llevara al mundo humano?-Dijo Novo mirando al Dracunecus.-

-Por supuesto, no tengas desconfianza de mi Novo.-Dijo sonriendo el amo del caos mientras volaba sobre Novo.- No soy tan malo como aparento.-Sonrió maléficamente.- Oh disculpa mi cara maléfica.-Dijo regresando a usar una sonrisa simpática.- Ignora eso.-

-Discord si hago esto… necesitare a alguien que sepa moverse en ese lugar… si voy solo yo…-

-Entiendo y puedas perdeeeerte, pero descuida ya pensé en ello… conozco a alguien en ese mundo que te estará esperando.-

-¿Y pudiese saber quien es?-Miro a Discord con algo de desconfianza.-

-No lo conocerías, pero lo reconocerás es muy peculiar, tiene muchos mas años que yo y es un humano lo que es mejor… actualmente el esta en un nivel mucho mas arriba que todos los seres, para ser un humano…-Dijo a regañadientes.- Pero bueno, cuando quiera su majestad.-Dijo señalando la puerta.-

Discord abrió la puerta y dentro de ella se podía mirar un mundo completamente distinto, cientos de humanos caminando por las calles, había vehículos que para Novo era completamente extraños, pero el ruido era completamente incesante, no importaba que, ellos no podían mirar hacían donde estaban Discord y Novo, solo ellos podían mirarlos a todos ellos.

-Discord… yo no paso desapercibida solo mírame.-Se señalo a si misma la Hipogrifo.-

-Descuida Novo, yo siempre pienso en todo.-Chasqueo los dedos.-

En su chasquido solo materializo una especie de pulsera de oro, la cual tenia símbolos grabados en ella, apenas entendibles para Novo, pero al final de este, una pequeña cara de Discord.

-Solo póntelo y cuando vallas al mundo humano adaptaras la forma de uno, quítatelo y mostraras tu verdadera forma, la puerta dimensional se cerrara en cuanto la cruces pero descuida, mi amigo se encargara de traerte devuelta aquí sin problema alguno.-

-¿Estas seguro de que estará esperándome?-

-De seguro nos esta escuchando hablar asique adelante, cuando tu quieras querida… de igual forma tratare de tomar tu lugar para que nadie se preocupe mientras estas de "Reencuentro amoroso"-Dijo en tono burlón.-

-No te exedas cuando te hagas pasar por mi Discord.-

-La garra en el corazón es un compromiso de razón.-Dijo llevando sus garras al pecho.-

Novo suspiro y volteo a mirar el portal frente a ella, tomando el brazalete que le dio Discord comenzó a caminar hasta el portal se detuvo justo en el filo de la puerta solo para palpar el portal, era como atravesar agua, era ligeramente tan fresco y extrañamente húmedo, respirando profundo y armándose de valor ella cruzo el portal.

-Bien…-Discord apareció una lista.- Decirle a Novo que puedo abrir portales listo… Hacer mi buena/Mala acción del siglo listo… conseguir un cadáver… Hmmm… en proceso… Hacerme pasar por Novo…-Chasqueo los dedos y acto seguido su apariencia fue cambiada a la de la misma Reina Novo.- ¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dijo triunfante tachando eso de su lista.-

/Imperio de cristal/

En los aposentos de Umbra, ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, ignorando absolutamente todo el sonido que provenía desde las afueras del palacio de cristal, sus pensamientos estaban absolutamente nublados, solo escuchaba las canciones que provenían de afuera, pero… dentro de ella solo escuchaba una voz que le pedía, no exigía que acabara con esa alegría que provenía de afuera, pero ella solo se negaba a acceder a esa petición, ella solo se llevo una mano a su pecho tras escuchar una palabras que la hicieron reaccionar.

"Acaba con el"

"Es solo un estorbo"

"Solo ocasiona problemas"

"¡DESASTE DE EL ANTES DE QUE MATE!"

Esa ultima oración hizo que ella abriera los ojos, por mucho que ella no quería que se festejara aquel festival, no había una razón para matar a ese humano, pues quizás y el corazón de cristal tenia razón.

Umbra solo se puse de pie y se dirigió a la ventana mas cercana para mirar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Grande fue su sorpresa a observar a gran parte de los ponis de cristal festejando y cantando al ton y son de las canciones. Pero quizás algo que le llamo la atención a Umbra fue mirar en escenario en el cual se encontraba aquel humano pero junto a una poni de cristal, Umbra no pudo reconocerla aun si lo hiciera… Había algo que de cierta forma la molestaba.

"El nunca te quiso"

"Fue una mentira su amor"

"Solo estuvo por conveniencia"

"Nunca tubo la intención de amarte"

"Porque se fijaría en alguien con un corazón tan oscuro como el nuestro"

Umbra sacudió su cabeza al escuchar esos pensamientos, si sentía algo al mirar aquella poni de cristal bailando y cantando al lado del chico.

-¿Estoy celosa? ¿Celosa de ella?-

"No, el no te merecía en primer lugar"

"Esa yegua no es nada al lado nuestro"

-¿Nuestro?-Dijo extrañada al escuchar eso dentro de ella.-Puede y tenga razón… y sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas-

"¡Claro que no!"

-Por supuesto que si, nunca pensé que el poder oscuro seria tan cruel si eso significa no poder amar a alguien que me puede corresponder…-Negó con la cabeza y luego miro a un espejo donde podía verse claramente ella, pero envuelta en un aura completamente negra.-Si, quería poder para sobrellevar esta guerra… ¡Pero no tolero que me controlen!-Grito molesta a su reflejo el cual no dijo ni una sola palabra, sino hasta que Umbra estaba dispuesta a irse.-

"¿Tu crees que era yo quien te controlaba? Yegua tan inocente… no te das cuenta que siempre has sido tú la que toma las decisiones… Culparme a mi es culparte a ti misma Umbra. Date cuenta de una sola cosa."

Cuando Umbra miro detenidamente su reflejo, aquella aura negra había desaparecido dejando ver a Umbra con sus ojos envueltos en aquel fulgor purpura y verde, ella solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a sus ojos palpando cercas de ellos. Lentamente sus ojos solo se humedecieron… al principio cristalizándose, poco a poco fue cediendo al llanto, del dolor inconsciente que le provocaba tener ese poder oscuro. Era un gozo y algo increíble, eso era cierto, pero a que costo… si todo lo que podía tener eso se lo podía arrebatar de un momento a otro como casi lo logra cuando golpeo a aquel humano.

"Quiero estar contigo Umbra"

La voz del chico resonó en su cabeza junto aun recuerdo, un recuerdo en el cual ella se encontraba abrazando al humano, se notaba feliz, tanto ella como el chico, era un momento que ella no quería olvidar por nada del mundo.

"Nunca pensé que te gustara la canción Umbra"

Ella toco el espejo junto a su reflejo, donde poco después aquel fulgor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver un par de ojos rojos, Umbra suspiro aliviada mientras miraba su propio reflejo, sus sentidos de cierta forma se aclararon permitiéndole escuchar mas detenidamente la canción que se escuchaba afuera del palacio.

-Supongo que tienes razón esta vez Amore…-

Ella se encamino hasta la salida de sus aposentos y después de eso salió por los pasillos, donde no tardo en ser recibida por un par de guardias quienes parecían un poco extrañados por la repentina salida de Umbra.

-S-Su majestad, tenemos… bueno, es un problema, sabemos que cancelo la celebración pero, me temo que siguió a delante aun a pesar de sus advertencias y ordenes.-

-Comprendo…-

Sin mas Umbra siguió su camino hasta la puerta de entrada del castillo, los guardias imperiales solo le siguieron mientras portaban sus respectivas armas, apenas abrir la puerta, no era difícil identificar de donde provenía el sonido, un conjunto de cristales colocados en ciertos lugares, los cuales desprendía un brillo azul junto con una canción la cual era rellenada por un canto masculino justo al norte del imperio, donde pudieron divisar un grupo de ponis de cristal, todos estaban en conjunto bailando y cantando al ton y son de la canción.

Pero, apenas notaron la presencia de la reina ellos solo voltearon y se llenaron de miedo al notar a Umbra, instintivamente dejaron de hacer lo propio y fueron abriendo paso para que Umbra pasara.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el escenario, pero se detuvo para escuchar la canción que el chico estaba cantando, en un principio había quedado cautivada pero… Al mirar a aquella poni de cristal al lado de el, solo pudo hacerse malas ideas en un principio, pero solo observo que ella poco después bajo del escenario para dejar al chico cantando esa hermosa canción.  
Aunque no lo pareciera el chico la había visto, por lo cual solo hizo un pequeño ademan con su mano, para comenzar con la canción.

No buscaba nada  
caminaba sin pensar  
Pero cuando vi tu cara  
no me pude alejar

No me lo esperaba  
y no supe reaccionar  
no encontraba las palabras  
ni un momento para hablar

Y tu mirada..  
me corta la respiración  
Me quema el alma  
y me acelera el corazón  
Pierdo el control

Tengo todo para arriesgar  
Siento que no puedo esperar  
Llévame en tus sueños  
y no me dejes hasta el final  
Tu mirada caí en mi piel  
y me va quemando otra vez  
Cuando te desatas  
ya no se que viene después

Siempre dices tanto  
cuando vuelves a mirar  
Pero eres como el aire  
imposible de atrapar

Es una estrategia  
una intriga nada mas  
Voy haciendo que el misterio  
te descubra mas y mas

Y tu mirada..  
me corta la respiración  
Me quema el alma  
y me acelera el corazón  
Pierdo el control

Tengo todo para arriesgar  
Siento que no puedo esperar  
Llévame en tus sueños  
y no me dejes ata el final  
Tu mirada caí en mi piel  
y me va quemando otra vez  
Cuando te desatas  
ya no se que viene después

Y tu mirada..  
me corta la respiración  
Me quema el alma  
y me acelera el corazón  
Pierdo el control

Y tu mirada..  
me corta la respiración  
Me quema el alma  
y me acelera el corazón.

Y tu mirada..  
me corta la respiración  
Me quema el alma  
y me acelera el corazón  
Pierdo el control.

Umbra termino de hacerse camino hasta estar justo en frente del escenario, para este punto todos y cada uno de los ponis de cristal y incluso los guardias que estaban celebrando junto los propios Civiles, quedaron en completo silencio sepulcral, el chico era el único que estaba con cierta preocupación en su mirada, tragándose el miedo se acerco hasta la orilla del escenario, donde pudo mirar a Umbra quien tenia el ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados. Mirando detenidamente el chico. Tras hacer un ademan con su mano Umbra le pidió que bajara, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato.

-U-Umbra deja que te explique ¿v-vale?-Dijo un tanto preocupado de lo que ella pudiese decir, sin embargo lejos de lo que el esperaba Umbra paso su atención a Flash quien se encontraba entre los guardias que habían estado bailando al ton y son de la canción desde que empezó aquel "Festival"-

-Flash…-Hablo diligentemente Umbra haciendo que el susodicho se posicionara frente a la reina.-

-Mi Lady.-

-Una noche muy…-Miro a su alrededor.- tranquila… Espero y puedas seguir así… Capitán.-Sonrió ligeramente la reina, casi dicho esto, muchos de los ponis sonrieron mientras gritaban de alegría y gozo.-

-C-Claro mi reina.-Dijo aliviado.-

Al escuchar esto el chico solo pudo mostrar cierto alivio junto a Flash pero…-En cuento a ti.-Miro al humano.-Supongo que…-Bajo la mirada.- tenías razón… Lo siento…

Umbra solo se dio media vuelta para retirarse y dejar que la "Festividad" siguiera adelante, algunos guardias solo miraron extrañados este acto de Umbra, a excepción de Flash y los mas cercanos a la reina, pero antes de que Umbra se retirara, el chico tomo la mano de Umbra deteniéndola. Extrañada volteo a ver aquel humano quien sonreía ligeramente y tiro de la mano de Umbra para acercarlo a el, un tanto sumisa, ella solo se dejo hacer… Paso su mano entre el largo crin de Umbra solo para revelar mejor su rostro para luego escuchar que una curiosa canción volvió a escucharse.

/En tu mirada lo vi, La espada Magica/

Alejandro:

Mira y verás como el cielo es azul,  
cierra los ojos, describe su luz  
Millones de estrellas brillando a la vez,  
en tu mirada se ve

Umbra

El cielo está en tu sonreír,  
tu corazón late dentro de mí  
De pronto merece la pena vivir,  
en tu mirada lo vi  
En tu mirada lo vi...

Ambos:

Veo brillar de noche el Sol,  
no hay soledad, dos en un corazón  
Es algo que ya, ninguno lo puede parar,  
de pronto así llegó el amor, al mirarte yo  
Que nuestra noche dure para siempre,  
que nuestro mundo gire eternamente,  
ni más ni menos, es lo que pretendo.

Alejandro

Más de lo que tengo

Umbra:

Nada más que amor

Ambos:

Veo brillar de noche el Sol,  
no hay soledad, dos en un corazón  
Es algo que ya ninguno lo puede parar,  
de pronto así llegó el amor, al mirarte yo...

Ante los ojos de todo el imperio, tanto la reina como el humano terminaron uniéndose en un cálido y tierno beso, donde ninguno de los dos quería para nada cortar y terminar por nada del mundo, rápidamente el festejo y gozo de todos los ponis de cristal se dio a notar mientras Umbra abrazaba con fuerza al humano sin cortar aquel beso que tanto la llenaba de alegría. Extrañamente se sentía mas aliviada, mas clara y sobre todo querida por alguien… Eventualmente ambos cortaron el beso no sin antes mirar que una extraña luz irradiaba desde el centro del palacio, cuando Umbra y el chico, junto a todos los presentes observaron, pudieron notar que el corazón de cristal estaba a la vista de todos, en un principio Umbra se extraño por esto, pero no se molesto, pues el solo escuchar los gritos de alegría de cada poni de cristal, la hacían relajarse un poco, todo el imperio se lleno de una luz tan blanca y visible, que se vio reflejado en la noche, pues parecía que era completamente de día, en la cima del imperio pudieron notar una aureola boreal que se dirigía a los cuatro puntos cardinales, Starlight y Rarity estaban justo al lado del corazón saludando tanto al chico como a los ponis, aunque no negaban el hecho que les preocupaba un poco que Umbra estuviera entre la multitud.

-Haga lo que haga… odias seguir mis ordenes ¿verdad?-Miro Umbra al humano quien únicamente se encogió de hombros nervioso-

-¿Perdonar?-

-Jhum… -Negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir una risa ahogada.- No hay nada que merezca mi perdón…-Recargo su cuerpo contra el del humano.- Todo lo que haces siempre ha sido para bien… Pero creo que seria yo quien no merezca tu perdón.-Bajo la mirada algo triste.-

-A veces es mas difícil perdonar Umbra, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad aunque tu…-Dejo salir una risa divertida.- vas por la quinta… Aunque dicen que no hay quinto malo… ¿Que dices Umbra?-La abrazo contra el.-

Umbra asintió un par de veces mientras volteaba a ver al chico.-Gracias… Muchas gracias…-Correspondió el abrazo del chico con fuerza.-

-Venga Umbra, lo mejor de todo del festival es el baile.-Dijo señalando el escenario donde se pudo divisar ya un grupo de ponis de cristal acomodándose con sus respectivos instrumentos.- Nuestro ultimo baile "Formal" fue en la ciudadela…-

-Muy bien… solo quítate ese traje tan ridículo.-

-¡Lo sabía!-Dijo algo molesto mientras se quitaba el traje, pero debido al frio invierno volvió a ponérselo.- Es la última vez que me ves con el.-

-Quien sabe… quizás y te mire en un futuro con otro traje diferente.-Dijo Umbra dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Fin del cap


	24. El dia prometido Parte 1

Novo se encontraba confundida, miraba a su alrededor, humanos por donde quiera que ella mirara, había vehículos que ella nunca había visto, había música y un sinfín de sonidos mas, los cuales ella no reconocía para nada, era simplemente escuchar sonidos sin sentido alguno. Su aspecto era la de una humana común, pero sus ropajes seguían siendo los mismos, llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes. "Disimuladamente" algunos sacaban sus respectivos celulares para grabar a esta chica tan peculiar como ella, era una humana de piel clara, su pelo era largo llegándole casi hasta su cintura, del mismo color que sus anteriores plumas, curiosamente su vestido aun se ajustaba a su nuevo cuerpo por lo cual no parecía nada extraño a vista de todos, aunque claramente la complexión de la Reina Novo, la cual era bastante provocativa a vista de todos.

Antes de que el primer ingrato de hormonas alborotadas llegara a ella, un adulto humano de traje negro y sombrero se posiciono al lado de Novo la test de este hombre era morena, de pelo ligeramente largo de color negro, ojos cafés . Un traje bastante bien cuidado, de corbata roja y smoking. Este hombre llevaba anteojos rectangulares. El llevo una mano al hombro izquierdo de Novo, lo cual hizo que ella rápidamente se diera media vuelta preocupada por saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Novo?-Hablo el hombro mirando detenidamente a la humana.-

-S-Si soy yo… usted es…-

Antes de que ella terminara hablar, el sujeto tomo el brazo de Novo acomodándola a un lado suyo.-Bien, mira.-Hablo en voz baja.- algunos se dieron cuenta de que llegaste de la misma nada… Discord no es para nada sutil en este tipo de cosas así que solo actúa natural ¿de acuerdo?-

Novo solo asintió un par de veces y tomada del brazo del humano, solo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a lo que parecía ser un automóvil cercano de color negro. Poco después el hombre solo abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar, Novo extrañada solo hizo caso, era un tanto diferente a los carruajes que ella frecuentaba, lo que le preocupaba era saber que era lo que impulsaba al vehículo, poco después no su respuesta se dio cuando, el automóvil comenzó a avanzar.

-Hubieran buscado otro lugar en donde aparecer…-Dijo el humano sin despegar la vista del camino mientras conducía.-

-No fue culpa mía, Discord menciono que ese era el único lugar en el cual podía viajar en dimensiones… dijo algo relacionado a la cantidad de magia que se encontraba ahí estancada… supongo que por el encuentro entre Celestia y Luna… y ahora con la guerra entre Umbra…-Dijo un tanto triste mientras miraba por la ventana los gigantescos edificios.-

-¿Umbra?... Supongo que debe ser una dimensión alterna donde el es una yegua…-Dijo en voz baja.-

-¿Decías algo?-Volteo Novo a ver al humano.-

-No, desvariaba… Dime… ¿cual es tu motivo de venir al mundo real?-Dijo el humano mientras se detenía en un crucero, donde había un semáforo marcando en rojo.-

-Discord dijo que tu… podías ayudarme a encontrarme con alguien en especial.-Dijo Novo mirando al adulto.- ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

-No tengo uno como tal… usted sabe, no me otorgaron uno, pero opte por un nombre que yo elegí, puede llamarme son preocupación de formalidades: Zapther.-

-¿Zapther?-Repitió de nueva cuenta la Hipogrifo para verificar si era correcta la pronunciación. A lo que el humano asintió un par de veces.-

-Así es Novo…-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción…-Ella se asusto un poco al sentir que el auto comenzó a andar nuevamente, esto debido a que el semáforo estaba en verde.- ¿Usted como conoce a Discord?-

-Veras Novo, hace muchos años Discord llego a mi mundo queriendo hacer de las suyas, por lo cual lo sometí a punta de espada y lanza en aquel entonces…-

-¿Sometiste al espíritu del caos? Debo decirte que estoy sorprendida, no cualquiera puede con Discord.-

-En aquel entonces Novo, las cosas eran muy diferentes… Además. La humanidad no estaba en ese entonces preparada para conocer y saber que había mas de un mundo o universos… siempre han sido de mente muy cerrada. Por lo cual me dispuse a encerrarlo. Poco después lo regrese a su mundo, advirtiéndole que no regrese… y oh sorpresa, no paso ni media hora cuando regreso solo para molestar… con el tiempo su constante "Molestia" resulto ser que lo hacia porque no había nadie en su mundo que… le prestara la atención necesaria. Me familiarice con el, le enseñe mi mundo y el, el suyo… poco después de eso archive su mundo. Solo que desconozco el porque aun de porque algunos humanos han podido viajar a su mundo. Eh hecho registro de todos y cada uno de los humanos que viajas de nuestro mundo a otro. Del mismo modo que otras criaturas que vienen al nuestro.

-¿Y eso como lo haces?-

-Rastreo todo, siempre hay una esencia magia que seguir y detectar… me tomo unos años pero lo eh perfeccionado, de cierta forma se podría decir que soy en cazador… hasta cierto punto.-

-Comprendo, entonces tu eres un humano "Especial" ¿debo suponer?-

-Soy mas que eso Novo, pero no estamos aquí para que preguntes por mi… si no por a quien tu vienes a buscar.-Termino deteniéndose en una estación de trenes donde una chica de traje los esperaba, ella abrió la puerta lateral de donde estaba Novo.-

-Buenas tardes… señor Zapther el tren saldrá de inmediato, por favor aborde.-

-Muchas gracias Nadia, puedes retirarte.-Dicho esto la susodicha entro al auto para llevarse, mientras que un largo tren bala esperaba, nadie mas que ellos dos serian los únicos que abordarían, las puertas se abrieron solas para sorpresa de Novo, quien miraba sorprendida, el interior del tren era completamente blanco y bastante lujoso, nada comparado a los trenes Ecuestrianos que ella conocía, no había nada que ella pudiera identificar. De ninguna manera. Los asientos eran acolchados, cómodos a simple vista. Un grupo de azafatas se acercaron a ambos quienes miraron a Novo con suma extrañeza, tanto por la forma de vestir de ella como el color de ojos y pelo.-

-Señor Zapther… ¿Algo para comer?-Hablo una de las Azafatas-

-Sorpréndeme Yessy… Adelante Novo, pide lo que quieras.-Dijo tomando asiento en uno de los asientos.-

-Oh… eh…-Dijo indecisa mientras tomaba asiento.-

-Deja la carta Yessy… para que escoja mas tranquilamente.-

La susodicha hizo lo que Zapther dijo, colocando un menú en frente de Novo, quien solo lo tomo.

-Bien cualquier cosa que necesite solo avísenos.-

-¿Algo de tomar?-Dijo una segunda.-

-Tequila…-

Sin mas las Azafatas se retiraron dejando a ambos solos en el vagón.

-Eres alguien con bastantes recursos…-Dijo algo sorprendida Novo mirando el vagón en el cual estaban.-

-Tener aquí desde la creación Novo… te hace acreedor de poseer tierras… negocios… empresas y… gobiernos enteros. El mundo o este mundo trabaja para mi. en secreto… si supieran de mi se armaría un alboroto. Que sepan que un humano puede vivir infinitamente es algo que los llenaría se celos y envidia y por ende yo estaría en constante peligro. Ahora… A lo que viniste Novo.-El humano estiro su mano.-

-¿Q-Que?-Dijo extrañada al ver que el humano esperaba que ella le entregara algo.-

-El brazalete.-

-P-Pero…-

-No te preocupes por las Azafatas… ya han visto demonios y seres de vacío y espectros… ver una hipogrifo seria como ver un conejo… Ahora el brazalete.-Estiro su mano nuevamente.-

Insegura, Novo solo respiro profundamente y se lo quito del brazo, casi inmediatamente que lo hizo, la figura real de la Reina se mostro, una figura bastante llamativa que su forma humana, mas formada y dotada.

-Bien.-Miro el brazalete- Ahora cuéntame de ese humano que buscas.-Comenzó a mirar las encriptaciones del brazalete.-

-Bueno… lo conocí cuando era una joven hipogrifo… el llego cayendo del cielo al océano…-Miro melancólica por la ventana.- Fue… bastante peculiar.-Dijo algo triste.-

-Tomate tu tiempo Novo… nos llevara algo de tiempo llegar al punto específico… necesitamos ir a Inglaterra primero.-

-Bien… Ese día fue… bastante extraño para todos los hipogrifos.-

FLASH BACK/Narración en primera persona NOVO/ REINO HIPOGRIFO/

En aquel entonces el reino rebosaba de paz y armonía, todos los hipogrifos no teníamos por qué pelear… no había razones para eso… todo nuestro reino era dirigido por la antigua reina la cual era mi madre… una hipogrifo que era justa, estricta pero sobretodo una gran madre… hoy lo veo… muy tarde a decir verdad, pero siempre hizo lo mejor para mi.

El día que el llego a nuestro hogar… fue un día soleado, algunos hipogrifos volaban por los cielos, otros nadaban en su forma acuática, no fue hasta entrada la tardecer donde alguien dijo que había visto algo extraño cayendo del cielo, yo me encontraba en ese momento volando junto a un grupo de guardias que mi madre había pedido que me cuidaran. Curiosa por saber que era lo que pasaba me acerque al lugar y grande fue mi sorpresa al mirar a alguien sin alas cayendo. Instintivamente como muchos de los hipogrifos fuimos en su ayuda. Pero nos detuvimos justo antes de auxiliarlo pues no era nada que nadie hubiera visto antes.

En aquel entonces los rumores de los humanos eran apenas y conocidos en libros de antaño… Principalmente la historia de la Dragona y el humano… Sin embargo… a pesar de ser diferente le brindamos nuestra ayuda. Los curanderos se encargaron de el, no tenia heridas de gravedad, solo unos rasguños y era todo. Creo que yo en aquel entonces estaba mas concentrada en saber un poco de ellos, quizás por esto estuve con el al principio, solo por curiosidad nunca por sentimientos por el… al menos como mencione… solo al principio.

Mi madre era bastante amable con todos, incluso en especial con el pero… como a todos… Teníamos nuestras dudas, por lo cual solo lo dejo "Vivir" en los calabozos, a puerta abierta, no estaría encarcelado no… pero seria ahí donde el viviría ya que mi madre no quería que el hiciera algo indebido.

Los primeros días de su estancia solo lo miraba de lejos, socializaba con todos los hipogrifos, parecía llevarse bien con todos, además… Se incorporaba bastante rápido a nuestra sociedad. Lo que mas le gustaba era la playa, pasaba horas ahí, tal fue el punto que incluso al General de la Marina le pidió si podía acompañarlos en sus viajes, ellos aceptaron de buena manera, le llamaba tanto la atención los viajes en el barco y el mar mismo que incluso se dedico a la pesca junto a algunos de nuestros principales emprendedores.

Yo por mi parte… Para mi era alguien mas… pero quizás y me agradaba el hecho que se llevaba bien con todos que fue por eso que quise incorporarme un poco a su vida cotidiana, pese a que mi madre no lo dejara estar mucho tiempo fuera por las noches, yo… le ayudaba a escaparse para que disfrutara de las festividades nocturnas. Esto lo hice para poder pasar tiempo con el y conocerlo mas afondo. Al principio no sabia absolutamente nada que decirle, estaba nerviosa. Nunca había pensado en que podría llamarle la atención hablar o algo por el estilo.

-Gracias por dejarme venir a la celebración Novo.-Dijo el con una sonrisa.- ¿Pero estas segura que tu madre no se enojara por esto?-

-No se enojara si no se entera ¿o si?-Le dije algo divertida.-

El solo dejo salir una carcajada mientras se incorporaba a la celebración. Pero esto fue una de muchas veces que lo sacaba a escondidas de mi madre… Eventualmente se termino enterando y… a causa mía le prohibió salir nuevamente, esto debido a que el nunca le dijo que fui yo quien le ayudaba a salir.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? Habría sido menos dura contigo Alejandro…-Dijo mirándolo del otro lado de la celda.-

-Porque tu tendrías un problema mucho mayor Novo… Créeme que no te gustaría perder la confianza de tu madre… te lo digo por experiencia propia.-

Saber que le preocupaba solo hizo que me quedara angustiada por el… cada día le llevaba siempre algo para comer, mi madre sabia esto, pero no me detenía de hecho parecía que me lo permitía ya que ella no quería que saliera de su celda por las "Escapadas". Cada día… Cada tarde pasaba tiempo con el… lo conocía cada vez mas… y… comencé a desarrollar cariño por el…

Eventualmente mi madre después de varios meses lo dejo salir nuevamente con la advertencia de que no volviera a hacer lo mismo… Muchos de los Hipogrifos sabían cuanto tiempo pasábamos el y yo… sabían incluso lo mucho que nos apreciábamos y agradecía mucho que ellos nunca fueran a decirle a mi madre. Nuestra relación fue… secreta a ojos de muchos… quizás los mas cautos y atentos sabían de nuestra relación. Pero la razón por la que el me gustaba… Era porque era todo lo que yo no era… Extrovertido, alegre, simple y… muy cariñoso. Quizás me costaba un poco ser alguien cariñosa pero para el no le importaba, si había ocasiones en las que el y yo teníamos nuestros desacuerdos pero eran cosas que toda pareja vivía. Cosas simples nos enfadaban a ambos ya sea del uno o del otro pero los superábamos.

Además nuestra primera exploración… logramos encontrar una cueva sumergida… era ligeramente habitable y… lo mejor de todo era que solo el y yo conocíamos el camino a ella y si… lo usamos únicamente para nosotros dos… en todos los sentidos posibles. Pero eso fue poco después de saber que mi madre quizás y tenia la forma de ayudar a Fish a regresar a casa.

/Fin del Flash back/

-Ya veo… Sabes Novo… No entiendo el porque hay humanos con… o mucha suerte o es que sinceramente ustedes son los ciegos.-Hablo con bastante sarcasmo mi anfitrión.-

-El tenia carisma… algo de lo que careces.-Dije algo molesta por su comentario.-

-Podemos insultarnos o disfrutar del viaje usted decide reina Novo.-Dijo con simplicidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-Creo que es peor que Discord este humano-Pensé para mis adentros.-

/Mundo Ecuestre/

El invierno azotaba su punto mas fuerte, el frente de la guerra era bastante molesto esto debido a las fuertes nevadas, nadie podía mirar un palmo frente a sus narices, esto en todos los grupos, les era imposible avanzar por el frente frio que golpeaba en toda Equestria, tanto del bando de Umbra como los Equestres, por lo cual solo podían quedarse a esperar a tener un poco de visibilidad para al menos poder avanzar.

Sin embargo… En el imperio de Cristal, las cosas parecían mejorar ligeramente, desde el festival de cristal, todos los ponis se muestran mas felices y llenos de alegría y el mismo imperio reflejaba ese gozo, con un gran brillo. La misma ciudad se miraba completamente cambiada y de la mejor manera, algo que incluso los guardias y la misma Reina Umbra noto al siguiente día.

Gracias a esto todos los negocios de la ciudad imperial se restablecieron, las actividades recreativas también, pese al invierno que azotaba el imperio, no impedía el gran humor que los ciudadanos tenían, esto al principio causo revuelo para algunos de los soldados imperiales y Dragones que llegaban al imperio, curiosamente ya no tenia aquella vibra tan oscura y decrepita, si no mas alegre y hospitalaria, no se podía creer que una pequeña celebración y una declaración en el imperio cambiaria por completo la forma de pensar de muchos de los ponis de cristal.

-Buen día-Dijo una poni de Cristal mientras colocaba un conjunto de flores que curiosamente estaban hechas de cristal.-

-S-Si buenos días.-Dijo Rarity algo extrañada.- Realmente no creí que este "Plan" si así podemos llamarlo, funcionara Hope.-Miro a su acompañante.-

-Bueno… realmente para mi era algo esperado… muchos de los ponis de cristal se sintieron mas libres al presenciar esta festividad… Incluso ya se corren los rumores.-Dijo Divertida mientras acompañaba a la unicornio.-

-¿Sobre Umbra y el?-Dijo un tanto curiosa a lo que Hope solo asintió un par de veces.-

-Sip… Para serte sincera, desde que llego al imperio… sentía que el podría cambiar mucho con su llegada y me alegra que todo sea para bien.-

-Bueno… al menos aquí en el imperio Hope.-Dijo un poco mas seria Rarity.- Las cosas siguen mal en el frente.-

-Eso lo se Rarity… Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es solo esperar, quizás y el logre hacer entrar a Umbra en razón. Aunque después de lo de ayer… Bueno.-Miro el palacio de cristal.- Me alegra vez de mejor humor a la reina, y no con ese semblante tan serio y peligroso.-

-Si, eh notado eso en ella… Pero… con respecto a la "Prisionera"… parece saber mas de lo que Umbra sabe.-

-¿Hablas de Zecora?-Rarity asintió.- ¿que ha pasado con ella en el calabozo?-

-De momento solo se niega a hablar, a Umbra realmente no le importa ni en lo mas mínimo lo que le ocurra, piensa que ella eventualmente terminara hablando.-

-Y… crees que diga algo si el…-

-No lo se… Umbra no quiere que se entere que Zecora esta aquí, desconozco el porque pero… pienso que lo primero que haría seria ver el modo de sacarla o… no se… supongo que auxiliarla como lo hizo con la princesa Cadence.-

-Entonces ¿Ahora que?-Miro con confusión a la yegua.-

-No lo se… supongo que solo podemos dejar que Umbra se decida a llevarlo ante Zecora, para ser honesta… no quisiera ser yo quien acabe con su "Buen humor"-

-Por cierto… ¿haz sabido algo de la princesa Ember?-

-Supe que su padre la llamo en tierras dragón, desconozco el porque, solo supe que un pergamino negro apareció y le exigía regresar de inmediato…-

-Solo espero y las cosas no empiecen a decaer.-Dijo un tanto preocupada Hope.-

/Ciudadela Equestriana Castillo central/

Pese a que el invierno azotaba con fuerza esta parte de Equestria, todos los ponis llevaban altas ropas para evitar el fuerte frio, el solo respirar les permitía ver una estela de humo de su aliento, los pegasos no podían volar debido a esto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que hicieran sus rutinas de guardia sobre algunos edificios. Sobre el cielo lo único que se divisaba que podía volar era un fénix. El cual su avance era firme a pesar de la fuerte ventisca en su contra, no evitaba de ninguna manera que el fénix rompiera su curso, poco después se fue acercando hasta el castillo, donde una mano con un guante blanco la esperaba, Celestia llevaba un abrigo tan blanco, que podría confundirse con su piel, el fénix reposo en so brazo y miro que en la pata izquierda llevaba amarrado un pergamino.

-Muchas gracias Filamina.-Sonrió ligeramente Celestia, a lo que la fénix solo hizo un ligero chillido.-Tu viaje debió ser largo…-Tomo el pergamino.-Ve a descansar, te lo mereces.-Dicho esto la fénix alzo el vuelo al interior del castillo, Celestia miro detenidamente que el pergamino tenia un listón purpura. Cosa que la extraño de gran manera, un ultimo vistazo al cello que protegía el pergamino basto para saber de quien se trataba.

"El reporte del frente: Se confirma la llegada de Nigthmere Moon, los pocos reportes que dieron algunos guardias Hipogrifos fue que Umbra separo a Luna de Nightmere Moon, aun desconocemos el medio y el hechizo utilizado… Se requieren refuerzos en la zona de Yeguadelphia para la defensa de la ciudad. Esperamos Instrucciones y apoyo táctico"

De ahí en mas la carta no tenia ninguna otra cosa, Celestia solo suspiro frustrada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza algo molesta por este hecho… Sin embargo algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Maestra… todo esta listo-Al principio la voz de Twilight había acariciado los oídos de Celestia pero al voltear se topo con Sunset Shimmer quien traía ropajes algo curiosos dando característica de una Archimaga.- La Guardia Sola y el Capitán Armor le esperan para partir.-

-Gracias Sunset…-

-¿Sigue pensando en ella?-Pregunto Sunset colocándose aun lado de Celestia, pero ella no respondió tan solo seguía mirando el espeso horizonte nublado.- Si me permite… pienso que hizo lo mejor con ella.-

-Enviarla a arreglar el problema fue un grave error Sunset… le costo su vida… No me di cuenta del peligro al que la mande hasta que fue muy tarde.-Dijo triste Celestia mientras volteaba a ver a Sunset.-No quiero que eso pase contigo… ya perdí a una Alumna… No quiero perder una mas.-

-A diferencia de Twilight. Créame que estoy mas capacitada para esto y lo sabe.-

-Me consta Sunset… es solo que… esta misión fue demasiada para Twilight… Este donde este no creo que me perdone…-

-Usted me dice que ella era bastante considerada y encendía las situaciones analizándolas con detenimiento… estoy segura que ella no la culpa de nada.-Le sonrió ligeramente Sunset.-

-Me gustaría Creer eso…-Ella dejo salir un suspiro pesado, solo para mirar luego a la Unicornio tras de ella.- ¿Estas lista Sunset?

-Si, su grupo y el Capitán Armor están listos para irnos.-

-Entonces vámonos, si lo que dicen es cierto… Esto me concierne solo a mi.-

Ambas se encaminaron hasta las afueras del castillo donde en grupo de guardias los esperaban, con sus respectivas carrosas para emprender el viaje.

-Todo listo, princesa.-Hablo Armor quien estaba acompañado de dos guardias de armadura dorada.-

-Entonces pongámonos en camino.-Dijo Celestia subiendo a una de las carrosas.-

Sunset por su lado también subió a la misma carrosa que Celestia poco después, sin mas tras hacer una señal Armor le hizo la indicación a todos para que comenzaran a moverse, había algunos civiles que presenciaban esto, pero apenas le prestaban algo de atención, sin embargo eso no evitaba que algunos de ellos sintieran cierta tristeza.

-Lo peor de todo es que lo conocí hace poco…-Dijo Octavia a Vinyl que estaba a un lado de ella.-

-Eventualmente necesitarían mas reclutas.-Dijo Vinyl tratando de consolar a Octavia.- No te preocupes, va con la princesa Celestia es posible y todo salga bien.-

-Solo espero y los rumores de Nightmere Moon sean mentira.-Dijo preocupada Octavia mientras miraba las carabinas retirarse a la lejanía.-

/Imperio de Cristal/

Chrysalis se encontraba en una de las casas del imperio, se le miraba bastante feliz en su forma de Simuladora, ella se miraba a si misma frente a un espejo, recogiéndose el cabello.

-Nunca pensé que tanto amor fuera reflejado en el corazón de Cristal.-Dijo un tanto satisfecha Chrysalis mientras se volvía a transformar en aquella poni de cristal blanca, llevando consigo un vestido corto ajustado y un sombrero pequeño de dama.-Me agradaría vivir aquí pero… aun tengo cosas por hacer…-Miro hacia la puerta de salida y avanzo hacia a ella, cuando giro de la perilla, al abrir la puerta pudo mirar el imperio de cristal en todo su esplendor.- Creo que valió la pena cantar un dúo con ese humano, al menos mientras este aquí no tendré que morirme de hambre.-Dijo un poco aliviada mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles.-"Ahora… en donde dijo que me vería ese paquete de amor con patas…"-Pensó para sus adentros mirando a su alrededor.-

No tardo mucho tiempo en divisar al humano caminando entre los ponis de cristal, quienes parecían mucho mas amables con el, algunos lo saludaban mientras que otros tan solo le hacían un gesto de buena fe, poco después el chico miro a Chrysalis quien con su disfraz de la poni de cristal ella saludo mientras sonreía, el chico le devolvió el saludo mientras se acercaba a ella. Tras pasar el gran grupo de ponis de cristal que caminaban por las calles el chico fue el primero en hablar.

-No sabes lo mucho que cambio este lugar.-Dijo feliz mirando el Imperio.-No creí que se mirara así la verdad. Quien diría que un lugar tan lúgubre se vería así de brillante y cálido.-

-Es bastante hermoso ver el imperio de cristal en este estado…-

-Me dijo Hope que gracias a esto, el frio del invierno no entraría gracias a la magia del corazón de cristal, no lo creería si no lo viera con mis ojos… de igual manera muchas gracias por lo de antes.-Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa.- A todo esto nunca me dijiste tu nombre.-

-Oh-Dijo algo sorprendida la poni de cristal quien rápidamente trato de pensar en un nombre, poco después de mirar su alrededor y un par de objetos, de su boca salieron casi rápidamente para no levantar sospechas un "Nombre"- Cristal… ¡Rose!-Dijo casi inmediatamente al ver una rosa de cristal en un jardín pequeño.-

El chico solo sonrió al escuchar el nombre de quien le había ayudado.-Gracias nuevamente Cristal Rose, ver el imperio así… es algo inimaginable de donde vengo… además.-Volteo hacia la cima del palacio de cristal donde se podía mirar aquella aureola boreal la cual se dividía y se dirigía a los cuatro puntos cardinales.- Nunca creí ver una Aureola Boreal.-

-Descuida.-Sonrió ligeramente mostrándole cierta "Confianza"- Si era por mejorar el humor de los ponis, por no hacerlo.-Dijo aun sonriendo.- "Además con este amor… no pensaría desperdiciarlo para nada"-

-Creer que Umbra también permitiría a final de cuentas el festival fue algo que no pude creer. Sin duda alguna, esto fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida… después de lo de las vegas, esto le gana.-Dijo feliz mientras se llevaba los brazos a la parte trasera de la cabeza.-

-Supongo… aunque no entiendo a que te refieres con eso ultimo.-Dijo algo confundida.-

-Oh, nada solo algo que sucedió fuera de este lugar… Bueno, un gusto Cristal Rose… si llegases a ocupar cualquier cosa, solo pídelo ¿vale?, después de lo que hiciste para ayudarme en el festival y… bueno defendiéndome un poco de Starlight cuando llego… creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por si.-

-De hecho… Hay algo.-Dijo la poni acercándose a el poniéndose frente al humano.-

-Pues venga, dime de que se trata, si esta a mi alcance intentare hacerlo.-

-Bueno… Después ver lo que tu y Umbra hicieron… bueno… No me atrevo pero…-Ella tomo suavemente la mano derecha del humano.- Crees que…-Levanto su mirada para toparse con los ojos del humano.- pueda pedirte… un…-Ella tomo suavemente la mejilla del humano, quien únicamente se sonrojo al instante, por mucho que el quisiera separarse del beso que ella estaba a punto de propinarle, los ojos de aquella poni de cristal, de ser azules, cambiaron por una micro milésima de segundo, a un color verde fosforescente, los ojos del humano pasaron de sorpresa, a una neutralidad casi total, únicamente "Correspondiendo" el beso que aquella poni de cristal había comenzado, poco después se separó mientras ella solo sonreía maliciosamente mientras se relamía los labios con una lengua casi tan larga como la de una serpiente. Solo para que poco después sus ojos volvieran a tornarse de aquel color verdoso, regresando a la normalidad al humano.-¡Gracias!-Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad fingida.-

-¿Eh?-Dijo confundido el humano mientras le daba vueltas la cabeza y miraba estrellas.- ¿Desde cuando hay estrellas en el día?-

-Eres Hilarante.-Dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a retirarse.- Nos veremos luego.-

-Eh si…-Dijo algo extrañado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza algo confundido.- ¿Qué fue lo que me pidió?-Pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba a la poni de cristal alejarse.-

Pero desde la cima del palacio de cristal justo en el balcón, se podía divisar a Umbra quien de brazos crusados solo miraba a la poni de cristal alejarse lentamente del chico, quien por su lado comenzó a dirigirse al castillo.

-Se han hecho todos los preparativos MI Lady.-Hablo Flash llegando de improviso hasta con Umbra en el balcón.-El segundo grupo de dragones partirá hoy mismo.-

-Gracias Flash…-Dijo en tono neutro mientras miraba el imperio.-

-Si no ocupa nada mas… me retiro…-Dijo cordialmente el Pegaso.-

-Flash…-Hablo con cierta seriedad en su voz la reina, logrando que el Pegaso le pusiera atención antes de irse.-¿Que sabes de esa poni?-

Flash al no saber de que se trataba, opto por acercarse hasta el borde del balcón para mirar mejor, Umbra señalo con su dedo índice a la poni que caminaba entre la multitud ya alejada del centro de la ciudad, pero la alcanzo a identificar.

-No se nada de ella… ¿ocurre algo?-Dijo preocupado mirando a Umbra.-

-No le quites el ojo de encima…-

-¿Hizo algo malo?-Dijo confundido mientras volteaba a verla.-

-Solo no lo quites el ojo de encima… ¿de acuerdo Flash?-Lo miro con suma seriedad.-

-Vale… como usted dicte y mande.-Dicho esto se retiro del lugar dejando a Umbra quien desde ahí miraba al chico caminar entre los ponis de cristal, curioseando entre los puestos de comida y de baratijas.-Supongo que ya se dignara a decir algo esa cebra.-Dijo dándose media vuelta para entrar al castillo, donde un par de guardias esperaba detrás de una puerta de cristal transparente, ella comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos hasta la parte inferior del castillo, una puerta que llevaba una zona subterránea del mismo, donde no le fue difícil ver una puerta de metal levemente oxidado, los guardias se detuvieron en seco al ver que Umbra abrió la puerta y paso por ella.

En su andar solitario, únicamente iluminada por las antorchas que se encendían a su paso, podía mirar claramente las celdas de ese lugar, estaban abandonadas, salvo por una sola, en esta se encontraba Zecora, encadenada de sus manos hacia una pared con la cabeza agachada, se notaba algo cansada, pero al escuchar los pasos de Umbra Zecora levanto la mirada algo débil para saber quien fue quien había llegado, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Umbra.

-Que sorpresa…-Hablo Zecora con apenas un hilo de voz.- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Un par de semanas… nada grave realmente.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a la cebra.-

-Dime… como estuvo el festival…¿Te divertiste?-Levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, algo que extraño a Umbra.-

-¿Tu que sabes del festival?-

-Que este aquí abajo no quiere decir que este sorda Umbra… escuche la voz resonar por las paredes de la mazmorra… Tu voz es bastante llamativa, comienzo a entender porque ese humano está enamorado de ti.-

-Eso no te incumbe Zecora… sabes bien a que vine.-

-y su sabes bien cual es mi respuesta Umbra… Por mucho que tu quieras respuestas te dije todo lo que yo se… no se que ente fue el que me dijo todo eso… te repito que lo mire en un sueño.-

-Aun así no te creo Zecora… ambas sabemos que puedes llegar a saber mas del porvenir.-

-Fue solo un sueño… una premonición en el. Y fue todo… o al menos eso creo yo… Aunque.-Quedo un poco pensante la Cebra.- Recuerdo la voz de un humano, o al menos la sombra que mire en sueños. Después de eso no volví a soñarlo.-

-Quizás unos días mas aquí te refresque la memoria.-Dijo Umbra dándose media vuelta para irse.-

-Fue algo que paso hace mucho Umbra… No es algo tan fácil.-Dijo un poco molesta la cebra.-

-Entonces medítalo… eres buena para eso, después de todo… aquí nadie te interrumpirá y molestara.-

Sin una palabra más que decir, Umbra salió de la mazmorra dejando a Zecora quien solo dejo salir un leve suspiro de tristeza por estar atrapada en ese lugar… conforme subía por las escaleras solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa…

-Llego tarde.-Dijo un tanto preocupada mientras apresuraba su paso por los pasillos de la mazmorra.-

/Mundo humano Inglaterra Londres 3:48 P.M./

-Tu historia es algo curiosa Novo… Pero me dices que es un tal Alejandro… Es un nombre bastante común en el idioma Español… Pero se donde se encuentra a quien creo y tu buscas. Solo necesitaremos hacer un viaje mas.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba aquel brazalete que Discord le había dado para que recuperara su forma humana.-

-¿Qué tan lejos es?-Dijo Un tanto curiosa.-

-Debemos cruzar el océano es un viaje de unas doce a veinte horas… descuida te escoltare parte del camino… mas no todo.-Dijo mientras que con un ademan de su mano le pedia que le siguiera para salir de tren.-

-P-Pero… yo no conozco nada de este mundo. ¿Como me voy a mover?-Dijo un tanto preocupada.-

-Descuida… ¿Tu crees que eres la única Equestre en este mundo?-Dijo divertido el humano mientras bajaba del tren acompañado por dos azafatas quienes iban por delante guiándolos por lo que paresia ser la entrada de un puerto aéreo.-

Al bajar del tren Novo solo quedo maravillada ante la gran cantidad de personas caminando por el lugar, el Aeropuerto era gigantesco, los altavoces del lugar solo daban indicaciones en ingles algunas veces en otros idiomas que ella no podía entender del todo… Poco después tras caminar un momento, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un puesto de seguridad donde un hombre robusto de traje de guardia solo miro al hombre de traje y a Novo de compañía junto a las Azafatas, poco después se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dijo Novo mientras pasaban por el puesto de seguridad.-

-Viajar en barco es muy tardado Novo… en avión es un poco más rápido y levemente mas seguro.-Dijo tomando la mano de Novo para colocarla a su lado.- Créeme te agradara volar, de seguro ya estas acostumbrada, después de todo eres una Hipogrifo-

-No creo que sea prudente que hables de eso.-Dijo preocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor a los humanos que la observaban.-

-Ellos no entienden nada créeme… hablamos español, ellos Ingles y algunos italiano y francés… están muy lejos de entendernos.-Poco después se detuvieron frente a una puerta donde un piloto de avión los esperaba, este al poco tiempo hizo un saludo amigable al humano para después presentarse en su idioma madre.-

-Good afternoon sir... your jet is ready. We will leave for Mexico City as soon as we have a free- Hablo formalmente el piloto mientras abría la puerta para que entraran tanto el hombre como Novo, junto a las Azafatas.-

-Splendid, then it's time to leave William.-Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a Novo para guiarla al interior del lugar.-Descuida en el peor de los casos, solo terminaremos en el fondo del mar junto a tiburones y un sinfín de vida marina.-Dijo divertido logrando que Novo solo se preocupara al mirar el gran avión que los esperaba al final de la pista de aterrizaje.

-Juro que veré el modo de ponerte en una esfera de cristal cuando regrese Discord.-Pensó para sus adentros mientras caminaba al lado de su anfitrión.-

-Me agradaría llevarte hasta con tu compañero pero… tengo otras cosas que hacer Novo, de otro modo te llevaría hasta con el personalmente… Pero como te dije, habrá alguien que te llevara con el. Incluso… creo que podrás saber de quien se trata.-

/De regreso en el imperio de Cristal/

Umbra se encontraba caminando por las calles del imperio de cristal, mirando a su alrededor como si buscase algo. Pese que la tarde comenzaba a caer, aun había ponis caminando por el lugar, algunos saludaban de buena manera a Umbra, cosa que la dejaba sin poder corresponder a lo que ellos decían, ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que alguien le hablara de buena manera, que no fuera Flash… o el chico humano. No… pero al recibir tan buena bienvenida de los ponis de cristal… se sentía bien. Saber que lo que permitió aquella noche

-Pensé que no vendrías Umbra.-Dijo el humano acercándose a Umbra, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa-

-Solo se me hizo algo tarde… no pretendía faltar… Dime ¿ya supiste en que lugar querías Cenar?-

-Si, aunque la verdad el nombre es algo llamativo y algo curioso. Te parece si vamos al Restaurant "Cristal Abundance"?-Dijo el chico señalando el ya mencionado el cual quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras.-

-Vale… Recuerda que nada de canciones…-Dijo mientras un leve sonrojo se hacia presente en ella- B-Bastante tuve con la de ayer…-

-Oh venga Umbra.-Dijo divertido el chico colocándose al lado de la reina.- ¿Fingirás que no te gustaron?

-No estoy diciendo eso… Es solo que… Bueno…-

-Vale, vale… Nada de baladas.-

-Y canciones, y tarareos, instrumentales, poemas… y ninguna variante de estilo musical.

-¿Como cuales?-Al decir esto Umbra solo miro con seriedad al chico quien únicamente se encogió de hombros.- Okey, okey, comprendo. Lo que su majestad prefiera.-Dijo divertido.- ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo estirando su mano esperando a que Umbra la tomara.-

-Bien… Sin canciones.-Dijo una vez puso su mano sobre la del chico.-

-Bueno me agradaría pero…-Fingió molestia molestia en su rodilla- EL dolor en la pierna me esta matando.-Dijo haciendo un tono en su voz de adolorido.-

-Oh por… ¿Si dejo que cantes solo una, dejaras de molestar con la pierna? –Dijo un tanto molesta debido a que esa mañana por accidente Umbra hacia hecho que el chico se tropezara por las escaleras lastimándose levemente la Rodilla, y por cuestiones de "Chantaje" si así podría decirse, logro convencer a Umbra que tuvieran una cena en uno de los restaurantes del imperio y ahora volvía a hacer aquel truco para eso.-

-Uhm no prometo nada.-Dijo mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa.-

Fin del cap


	25. El dia prometido parte 2

/Mundo humano Océano pacifico zona aérea/ Primera persona Novo/

Aquel humano, estaba siendo atendido por otro grupo de chicas humanas, tal parece que habían traído la cena, es de noche y llevamos horas volando en este gigantesco trasto de metal, la verdad desconozco como es que nos movemos a una altura tan alta en algo que pesa demasiado, inclusive me resulta difícil de creer que esto valla mas rápido que los pegasos o grifos…

-Sabes una cosa Novo…-Hablo el mientras colocaba un plato de mariscos en una mesa frente a mi.- Noto que algo te molesta… ¿Pudiese saber de que se trata?-Pregunto el con suma amabilidad.-

-Me es difícil para mi saber que hacer una vez lo vea…-Le dije algo pensativa.- tengo muchos años sin verlo. Además no se como se tome una noticia de mi parte…-Desvié la mirada sin siquiera ganas de comer lo que trajo.-

-Oh… comprendo.-Dijo tomando asiento frente mío.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Skystar no es verdad?-

Casi inmediatamente que dijo su nombre voltee a verlo sorprendida, el como si esperase mi reacción solo sonrió ligeramente y dijo. -Bingo.-

/Mundo Ecuestre, Zona roja (Zona de guerra) frente invernal/

Pese a la gran carga de nieve que golpeaba todo el panorama, era difícil si quiera identificar un palmo delante de sus caras, ni siquiera la luz de las pobres linternas que luchaban por mantenerse encendidas lograban alumbrar un poco para ayudar a los portadores de estas a buscar a los demás, los pocos edificios que aun no estaban en ruinas, se utilizaban para resguardarse del frio, algunos otros utilizaban los escombros para hacer fuertes improvisados cubriéndolos con una tela para meterse y esperar a que la tormenta cese.

Nigthmere Moon… Por su parte, su andar era firme y casi imponente entre los guardias imperiales que mantenían sus puestos en puntos de vigía, ningún guardia imperial la miraba con buenos ojos, tanto por el pasado que sigue a esta Alicornio malvada, como el saber que ellos no podrían hacerle frente a una Alicornio, mucho menos alguien de su calibre.

Sunburts era un unicornio encargado de esa "zona roja" pocos o ningún poni estaba de acuerdo con esto debido a lo joven que es y sobre todo la falta de experiencia de campo que tenia, pero quizás era esto que le daba quizás una vista diferente de como manejar las tropas con cierto cuidado… pero esto a Nightmere Moon… no pareció gustarle de todo, si bien era cierto que la fuerte tormenta de nieve evitaba que fueran a seguir con la guerra, lo cierto era que debían esperar a que la tormenta cesara, pues seria difícil identificar si es amigo o enemigo.

-Carta de la princesa Ember Sunburts-Hablo un Pegaso imperial entregándole un pergamino.-

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo tomando la carta con ayuda de su magia, extendiendo el pergamino para leerlo detenidamente.- Bueno, creo que al menos los refuerzos los tendremos apenas terminada esta tormenta, los pocos dragones que quedan son solo heridos y fueron enviados a Canterlot para curarles las heridas.-

-¿No han dicho nada los pegasos con respecto a la tormenta?-Hablo con una voz molesta Nightmere mientras miraba al unicornio quien únicamente trago saliva al escuchar la voz de esta Alicornio.-

-N-N-No han dicho nada relevante… tengo entendido por el Capitán Flash que esta ventisca no es algo que los pegasos hicieron.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que esto es obra de los windigos?-Dijo arqueando una ceja.- Hace mucho esas criaturas dejaron de existir.-

-Bueno… estoy de acuerdo con eso pero… tomando en cuenta los actuales acontecimientos y la guerra en medio de ellos pues… es probable que…-

-¿Regresaran?-Dijo divertida- Eres tan hilarante potrillo, de haber sido los windigos déjame decirte que seria una tormenta que ni yo y Celestia podríamos detener. Incluso si usaran los elementos de la armonía, esas criaturas eran la voz de la naturaleza, hoy solo viven como cuentos e historias. Ahora ve y dile a los pegasos que vallan a hacer lo que puedan con esa tormenta. Que no pretendo estar otro día mas aquí encerrada. Aun tengo asuntos que atender con Celestia.-

-B-Bien.-Dijo poniéndose de pie para retirarse del lugar.-

La verdad era que nadie confiaba en ella, y eso ella lo sabia, si bien era cierto que Umbra tenia su vida tendiendo de un hilo, debía de tener mucho cuidado. Sabia que todos los ahí presentes son leales a ella, por lo cual le gustara o no debía estar con Umbra. Y si… si eso decía que tenia que ser ella quien este obedeciendo las ordenes de la reina debía de hacerlo…

-Solo de momento.-Dijo para si misma Nightmere mientras miraba por la ventana.-

Del otro lado del grupo las cosas no iban ni bien ni mal, sabían que con solo mantenerse a raya podían mitigar parte del daño que Umbra provocaba, ya habían recuperado los campos de cosecha entre otros lugares de suma importancia… Una ciudad tan importante como PoniHattan evitaba el gran avance de las tropas de Umbra.

Los Rainbow´s ya se encontraban en el frente junto a los dos oficiales principales del grupo, quienes eran Spitfire y Fizzdlepop, ambas se encontraban en uno de los edificios de la gran ciudad, debido a la fuerte tormenta todos llevaban puestos abrigos gruesos, Aquella unicornio de cuerno roto solo miraba un mapa el cual tenían en una mesa de metal, su alrededor de aquella sala, era apenas sostenible, si bien tenia grietas en las paredes y algunos muebles que podían utilizar, pero sin dudas el lugar estaba casi en ruinas.

-Tenemos todo en el frente… la Artillería no llegara hasta que termine la Tormenta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos a los edificios, así al menos podremos librar la batalle entre ellos y así tener nosotros la ventaja ya que estaremos tanto en las calles como en los apartamentos.-Hablo Fizzdlepop mirando a Spitfire-

-Supongo que puede funcionar…-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla quedando algo pensante.- Solo tendríamos que hacer algo de tiempo… nos encargaremos de retener a Nightmere hasta que llegue la princesa Celestia.-

-¿Y porque no simplemente nos encargamos de ella?-Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a sus compañeras.-

-Seria fácil si solo se tratara de cualquier otro unicornio… estamos hablando de una Alicornio.-Hablo Spitfire con autoridad.- Casi únicamente otra Alicornio podría hacerle frente.-

-Solo apégate al plan… sin embargo… según reportes dicen que el grupo de la capitana Fluttershy de la reina Umbra estará por las costas… así que debemos tener cuidado por donde andamos. Ya se les aviso a todos que evitaran las costas de la ciudad y las playas, no queremos bajas innecesarias.

-Muy bien…-Dijo Rainbow mientras se disponía a salir de la sala.-

-Rainbow-Hablo Spitfire antes de que saliera.- Se bien que tú y Fluttershy tienen asuntos personales en medio… Pero que te quede claro… si digo que no quiero a nadie en las costas y playas… eso te incluye a ti también… ¿Entendiste bien?-

-Si… Capitana…-Dijo con cierto recelo.-

-Ya puedes retirarte.-Dijo sin mas Spitfire mientras seguía mirando el mapa.-

Cuando quedaron ambas solas, Fizzdlepop pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurrió entre ellas?-Pregunto la unicornio purpura.-

-Rivalidad… Bueno… no conocí de todo a Fluttershy, supe que al inicio de la guerra ya era una soldado de Umbra y Rainbow Dash y ella eran compañeras en la escuela de vuelo y de cierta forma grandes amigas pero… al enterarse Rainbow que estaba de parte de Umbra crecio cierto resentimiento… Lo mismo paso con Fluttershy o al menos en el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvieron.-

-¿Que paso?-

-Fue antes de perder Canterlot… Estuve presente ese día…-Miro detenidamente el mapa y luego miro a la unicornio.- Era una mescla de felicidad por mirarse pero… paso a ser odio al enterarse que ambas estaban del lado contrario. Puntos de vista diferentes. Eso fue todo… Fluttershy nunca fue una la mejor voladora pero… en cuanto a espada y puntería… Rainbow Dash comprobó que no puede ser buena en todo.-

-Ya veo… Le pediré a Maud y a Pinkie que la sigan… conociéndola. De seguro querrá buscarle tres pies al gato.-

-Bien… iré con un grupo a recibir a la princesa Celestia… En su nota decía que llegaría en unas horas mas por la zona sur de la ciudad.-

-De acuerdo.-

Dicho esto ambas solo salieron por diferentes puertas, en el andar de Fizzdlepop, solo miraba a Rainbow Dash quien parecía tenier en sus manos una espada larga, sacándole filo, junto a ella se encontraban la Teniente Maud y la sargento Pinkie, quienes al igual que ella le estaban haciendo mantenimiento a sus respectivas armas. La unicornio siguió con su camino, pero entonces fugazmente un recuerdo golpeo la mente de esta unicornio.

Ella se miraba a si misma cayendo de rodillas frente a lo que parecía ser un humano… ella recordaba bien aquel día, ese día en el que había perdido aquella batalla contra el humano que cuidaba Umbra. Ella miro sus manos por un momento y pudo observar que le temblaban las manos, en un principio esto la preocupo y intento calmarse para al menos no sentir aquel miedo… pues… lo que miraba en el humano, eran un par de ojos rojos muy parecidos a los de Umbra. Era casi como si lo viera con ganas de matarla en el apto.

Ella comenzó a sudar y solo fue a tomar algo de agua solo para mirarse así misma en una ventana, que podía verse muy opacamente su reflejo, confundiéndose un poco entre la tormenta que había del otro lado de la ventana.

-Diablos…-Dijo molesta.- Si no hubiera sido tan débil…-

/Imperio de Cristal/

-Admito que… Siendo esta una ciudad hecha completamente de cristal, me sorprendió.-Dijo el humano mirando el Restaurante en el cual estaban.-

Tanto Umbra como el Humano, se encontraban en aquel restaurante que el chico había escogido, era cierto lo que el decía, todo estaba formado de cristal, desde las mesas y cillas, los cubiertos era de plata, los platos y vasos parecían ser de porcelana era bastante fino el restaurante.

-¿No tienen lugares así de dónde vienes?-Pregunto Umbra mientras tomaba una copa de vino.-

-No… lo mas cercano son la casa de espejos… Mi mundo es… parecido al tuyo solo que sin todo esto de unicornios, dragones, y bestias mitológicas. Además el clima ahí tiene su propio ecosistema, en si se maneja por si solo.-Dicho esto tomo la carta del meno.-¿Porque todo es vegetariano?-Dijo un tanto desanimado el chico llevándose una mano a su frente.-

-¿"Mitológicas" seria tu definición para lo que existe aquí?-

-Bueno… entiendes mi punto.-

-No del todo, lo que puede ser para ti un mito en tu mundo aquí no lo puede ser, me resulta un poco extraño pensar en otra clase de criaturas que podrían vivir en tu mundo…-

-No tienes que pensar mucho realmente, conejos, osos, peces, aves y esa clase de animales también existen de dónde vengo, pero cosas mas… "Comunes" como ustedes los ponis son algo más… extraños de dónde vengo, para empezar si son animales de dónde vengo nadie anda en dos patas más que nosotros los humanos.-

-No deben de tener problemas… después de todo son una sola raza.-Dijo con casi poco interés mientras tomaba un poco de vino.-

-Todo lo contrario… hay muchos países, tenemos divisiones políticas en todo el globo, cierto es que ha habido muchas guerras a lo largo de la historia pero… creo que fue eso lo que nos dieron un mejor futuro y una buena enseñanza para no cometer errores.-

-Jhum Jhum… Anteriormente cuando estábamos en "Las Pegasus" dijiste que te era conocido el lugar… habías mencionado algo como "Las vegas" si mal no recuerdo.-

-Oh cierto, la verdad es que comparten mucha similitud, incluso puedo decirte que los hoteles eran casi parecidos. Es por eso que te dije que no te pierdes de mucho y no necesitas comparar mucho nuestros mundos… Como te dije, son casi iguales, escuelas, hospitales, museos, bibliotecas… con excepción de las casas, todo es parecido.-

-Comprendo… A todo eso… Habías dicho que los dragones no eran de tu mundo pero… igual los conocias, me resulta un poco contradictorio eso.-

-Bueno… No existen o eso pienso yo, ya que históricamente esta a debatirse porque se cree y existieron dragones en la Era prehistórica ya que se encontraron fósiles que se cree y prueban a los dragones, pero aun esta a discusión eso, además, en historias de antaño, de la edad media, se contaban historias de caballeros peleando contra dragones, creo que tu sabes mas o menos de que hablo.-Ella asintió.- Caballeros rescatando princesas de castillos custodiados por dragones y esa clase de cosas.-

-No muy lejos de nuestra realidad.-Dijo dejando salir una risa un poco ahogada.-

-Además, últimamente han sido motivo de uso, debido a que las "Caricaturas", cuentos, historias, series, películas entre muchas cosas mas los han usado para darle mas "Variedad" a estas, siendo mi favorita "Corazón de dragón".-

Al poco tiempo un poni de cristal de traje llego a la mesa, no parecía del todo "Seguro" ya que la presencia de Umbra en el Restaurante llamaba bastante la atención entre muchos de los comensales, de hecho era extraño que todos guardaran silencio y casi lo único que se escuchaba era la charla de entre Umbra y el humano, pero esto lejos de molestarle, no parecía si quiera prestarle atención tanto para el chico como para la reina.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?-Dijo cortésmente el mesero mirando tanto a Umbra como al humano.-

-I'll have two Number 9's, a Number 9 **Large** , a Number 6 with extra Dip, a Number 7, Two Number 45's, one with Cheese, and a **large** Soda.-Dijo el chico mientras le daba el menú al mesero quien solo quedo con una cara muy confundida sin saber que fue si quiera lo que este chico, inclusive Umbra, poco después de darse cuenta el chico solo sonrió levemente y dijo lo siguiente.- Perdón, no pude evitar decirlo. Una sopa de verduras y un caldo de tortilla.-

-Muy bien… y…-Trago saliva el mesero y paso a mirar a Umbra quien ni siquiera miraba a este poni ya que estaba mirando también el menú.- ¿U-Usted mi reina?-

-Lo mismo que el.-Cerro el menú y se lo entrego- Y una botella de vino.-

-Enseguida.-

Sin mas el mesero se retiró del lugar, por su parte Umbra miro al chico y dijo-Creo que… Debo agradecerte.-

El chico por su parte estaba tomando algo de vino, pero al escuchar esas palabras casi se atraganta, por lo cual solo se limpio la boca y tocio un poco ya que parte de la bebida se le fue a los pulmones.- D-Disculpa, pero… ¿Por qué?-

-La verdad es que… El imperio se mira mucho mas cambiado desde el festival. Yo…-Se aclaro la garganta- No muchos ponis solian si quiera dirigirme la palabra o verme siquiera, pero después del festival y incluso soy cuando caminábamos por las calles… Todos parecían mas…-

-¿Amables?-Arqueo una ceja el chico a lo que Umbra asintió.- Es de lo que te había hablado Umbra… Es mejor ganarse el respeto de los demás… que usar la intimidación para ganar ese "Respeto". Podría decirte que con el tiempo. Incluso les agrade llamarte de buena manera Reina y sin ese miedo que el mesero llego mostrando.-

-Jump… supongo que tienes razón.-Miro a su alrededor y noto un pequeño escenario en una esquina del restaurante, donde un pequeño grupo de ponis de cristal se estaban acomodando para comenzar a tocar, había un piano hecho completamente de cristal, una batería, guitarras y violines, dos trompetas y dos saxofones.-

-Dicen que la música aquí es bastante buena.-Dijo el chico mirando al grupo de ponis acomodándose.- y la noche de karaoke comienza en una hora.-Dijo divertido mirando a Umbra.-

-¿Realmente me quieres exponer delante de todos verdad?-Miro con seriedad al humano.-

-Venga Umbra, no te hagas la dura… Al menos tu y yo sabemos que dentro de toda esa espesura, tienes un gran corazón y uno muy amoroso.-Le sonrió levemente el chico.-

Ante esto Umbra solo mostro cierta sorpresa mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro, ella solo bajo apenada la cabeza, mirando ligeramente el chico quien solo vio con un poco de curiosidad esta actitud de Umbra.

-N-No tienes que ser tan… tan…-Dijo un poco apenada.-

-¿sincero? ¿Romántico? ¿Amoroso?-

Umbra solo bufo y volteo a otro lado sin decirle nada, pero esto a ojos de el chico, le decía mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba.

-Desde el día que llegue aquí Umbra… Note tu gran cambio con el paso del tiempo.-Tomo la copa de vino y miro el contenido.- Me alegra mucho pensar que… cada cosa que he hecho y cada decisión que tu haz tomado para estar aquí. Podemos al menos estar juntos.-Sonrió ligeramente.- Y pensar que el primer día que llegue, poco te importaba si vivía o moría.-

Umbra volteo a ver al humano quien bebía de la copa, para después colocar la copa en la mesa y posar sus codos sobre la mesa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Nunca eh compartido mucho contigo a pesar de nuestra relación Umbra… y extrañamente siento que tu me has dado mas de lo que yo te eh dado a ti… Como por ejemplo aquel día que me sacaste de aquel edificio.-Dijo mientras miraba a Umbra.-

-Te lleve conmigo, cargaba con la responsabilidad de cuidarte y…-El hico la interrumpió abruptamente.-

-¿Fue responsabilidad o… fue preocupación?-

Umbra permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando al chico, para poco después decirle.- Un poco de ambos creo… En aquel entonces solo eras… uno mas y era todo… Pero ahora…-Se llevo una mano a su crin moviéndolo hacia atrás.- Bueno… ya sabes.-

-¿Saber qué?-Dijo divertido esperando a que ella lo dijera.-

-¿Realmente vas a hacerme decirlo?-Miro con cierta molestia ya que no se sentía bien consigo misma hacer algo parecido frente a muchos espectadores.-

-Si no quieres no tienes que decirlo.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Sabes… por como dices las cosas me quieres hacer sentirme mal para que de ese modo me "Obligues" a decírtelo.-

-Oh demonios-Fingió y sobreactuó molestia.- fallo mi plan.-

-Jump jump…-rio por lo bajo- ¿eres un poco inmaduro para tu edad no crees?-

-seria bueno que te tomaras algunas cosas con humor Umbra, casi nunca te veo sonreír sabes?-

Antes de que Umbra dijera algo, el mesero no tardo en traerles a ambos el primer platillo, tras entregado el primer plato el mesero se retiro diciendo-Buen provecho.-

-Nunca eh tenido un buen "Sentido del humor" creo que Flash me ah dicho que tengo un sentido del humor bastante lúgubre.-

-Quizás estando un poco conmigo se te pegue algo-Dijo divertido el chico.-

/Mundo humano Ciudad de México aeropuerto/

Era un día lluvioso por ese país, debido a las fuertes tormentas y huracanes en las costas, todo el país estaba en ese clima, el avión no tubo problemas en aterrizar y casi inmediatamente los respectivos puestos de seguridad, se apresuraron a recibir el avión para tener una mejor seguridad, debido a la fuerte lluvia.

/Aquí torre de control permitiendo el acceso al Jet: Zephyr 999/

/Torre de control verifique si el jet aterrizo cercas del primer grupo/

/Confirmo, grupo 1 al 3 recibieron el jet, aterrizaje seguro… nuevo avión en menos 30 por sector A/

-Bien, supongo que esta es nuestra despedida señorita Novo.-

Hablo aquel humano de traje quien le había dado a Novo un conjunto mas como, mas que nada para las bajas temperaturas debido a la lluvia, llevando consigo Altas ropas, como lo era una chamarra de cuero y bufanda junto a un paraguas.

-Entonces… saliendo de este lugar…-

-La esperara una persona que la llevara lo mas cercas posible de su ex-compañero… La llevaría yo personalmente pero temo que tengo asuntos mucho mas importantes que atender.-Dicho esto se colocó un sombrero.- No se preocupe, todas as personas que están bajo mi cuidado, son de fiar. Usted conocerá a alguien una vez llegue, incluso creo que… le parecerá muy… Familiar.-Sonrió.- Que tenga suerte reina Novo.-Sin mas el hombre acompañado de una chica se encaminaron por el gran aeropuerto.-

Novo quedo a la deriva por un momento, sin saber a donde dirigirse, quizás lo único bueno de estar ahí era que reconocía los carteles ya que tal parecía que estaban en el idioma que ella conocía.

Ella suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba un cartel que decía salida a unos doscientos metros.-Bueno… no debe ser tan difícil.-

Al comenzar a caminar, miraba a todos los humanos y cada objeto que había, carteles iluminados de diferentes colores, propaganda de las antiguas elecciones que ocurrieron hace poco, anuncios de comida y bebidas.

/Pasajeros con destino a España, favor de presentarse en su respectivo vuelo por la 32.A/

/Señor Folk Roman Favor de presentarse en sala siente… Folk Roman sala siete/

Cuando Novo salió por una gigantesca puerta corrediza acompañada de varios humanos, noto que había un hombre de traje negro junto a un auto esperando afuera, este hombre al ver a Novo, hizo un ademan con su mano para pedirle que se acercara a el.

-Novo ¿Correcto?-Hablo el Hombre-

-Si… tu debes ser…-

-En efecto… Unidad RK66, nombre clave: Connor. De la compañía Red Shield Tecnology, un usuario de alto grado me pidió que la escoltara hasta el estado de Jalisco y eso hare.-Era una voz humana, pero tan curiosamente extraña, tenía algo que no la hacia del todo humana-

-¿Que eres?-

-Suba por favor.-Dijo señalando el auto y abriendo la puerta.- puedo explicarle en el camino lo que necesite saber.-

Con ciertas dudas en su cabeza, Novo solo hizo caso al este "Hombre" y subió al vehículo, siendo este de color negro, "Nissan" al subir, y colocarse en el asiento del copiloto, Novo solo miro a este "Hombre" el cual tomo asiento y comenzó a conducir.

-No as contestado mi pregunta.-

-Me disculpo por eso.-Seguia hablando en un toco ciertamente amigable pero no era del todo humano esa forma, pese a que su rostro y voz fuesen parecidos a los de los humanos, Novo no lo reconocía como uno.- Soy un prototipo de relaciones humanas, una inteligencia artificial creada por Red Shield, espero y no sea un problema que un droide sea quien la lleve a su destino…-

-¿Como es que pasas desapercibido?-

-Soy un secreto, estoy en estado de pruebas. Para verificar si es viable tener o no droides entre humanos… si el proyecto fracasa simplemente se evitara hacer mas como yo.-

-¿No eres el único?-

-Correcto, existen 2921 unidades dispersas en todo el globo, para una mejor prueba de campo… Pero descuide, intentare ser lo mas eficiente para usted, mis indicaciones es llevarla hasta su destino, y una vez ahí retirarme para dejarla hacer lo que vino hacer aquí.-

-hay que ver en que mundo me toco llegar.-Negó con su cabeza un par de veces.-

-Por cierto.-El droide saco una caja pequeña de la maletera y se la entregó a Novo- Me pidieron que le diera esto… Dijo que usted sabría qué hacer con el-

Con cierta curiosidad Novo abrió aquella caja, parecía un pequeño cofre, en el cual, lo que contenía en su interior era una especie de orbe color rojo carmesí con ciertos jeroglíficos, Novo no los entendía, pero debajo de aquella esfera, noto un papel el cual contenía lo siguiente escrito en letra cursiva.

"Espero no sea un inconveniente para usted que un Androide sea quien la lleve a su destino… la esfera que sostiene ahora, la regresara a Equestria, solo tiene que romperla e inmediatamente aparecerá un portal que la llevara de regreso, en cualquier caso. Si necesita ayuda ya sabe como contactarme… Suerte Novo"

-Pienso que hago demasiado solo por una sola persona…-Dijo con cierta sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a través de la ventana de automóvil.-

-Si me lo permite, dicen entre humanos que tomarse tantas molestias por alguien es sinónimo de interés hacia esa persona.-

-Tienen razón.-

/Mundo Equestre, Imperio de cristal/

La noche comenzaba a ponerse, el firmamento nocturno lamentablemente era opacado por una gran cantidad de nubes, las cuales bloqueaban el cielo, amenazando de tormenta en el imperio de cristal, algunos de los ponis comenzaban a cerrar sus respectivos negocios, otros regresaban a sus casas, debido al frio que comenzaba a golpear el imperio de cristal.

Algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, acompañados de un aire frio, de entre las casi solitarias calles del imperio de cristal, Umbra y aquel chico humano, caminaban con bastante tranquilidad, la platica apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar, algunos guardias imperiales comenzaban a prender las farolas de las calles, solo saludando de buena manera a esta pareja mientras caminaban.

-Antes de todo… era de esas personas que pasaban gran tiempo en los juegos. Realmente le invertía tiempo a ellos… y debido a eso quizás y no fui una persona muy sociable que digamos, luego llegaron oportunidades y decidí tomarlas. Quizás fue por eso que preferí a los amigos que tengo. Me ayudaron a salir del hoyo donde estaba metido.-El chico miro a Umbra.- Y tu, Umbra.

-¿yo que?-Dijo extrañada.-

-Bueno… creo que es suficiente de mi. dime que hay de ti… algo antes de que fueras la reina.-

-Bueno…-Dijo no muy convencida.- no es un pasado que me guste recordar realmente.-

-No tienes porque decirme cosas malas, quizás hubo algo, no se… ¿alguna cosa buena que te pasara?-

Umbra quedo pensante por un momento pero.-No realmente, lo siento… No es que no quiera decirte nada, si quiero pero… con todo lo que me dijiste de ti… siento que no estoy a tu nivel.-

-No es una competencia Umbra.-Dijo divertido posando su brazo alrededor de Umbra.- Venga, quizás hay algo ahí.-

Al mirar al chico solo decidió cumplirle el gusto, quizás en sus recuerdos había algo que no fuera, como fue que ella tomo el trono o la cruel infancia que tubo.

-En antaño, yo… tenia una amiga. Curiosamente tiene el mismo nombre que la sirvienta Hope. Solo que ella era Radiant Hope.-Pasaron junto por una fuente la cual aun estaba en funcionamiento.- Ella de cierta manera me cuidaba, ya que no era precisamente un poni de cristal…. En aquel entonces muchos no toleraban que alguien fuese diferente a ellos. Hope de cierta manera me defendía… Quizás era por esto que la miraba como una de mis mejores amigas en aquel entonces…-Miro detenidamente un camino que llevaba al corazón de cristal.-

-¿Qué paso con Hope?-

-Se tuvo que marchar… Había dicho que uno de sus familiares estaba en mal estado y tuvieron que irse del imperio. Supuse que seria un viaje de ida y regreso pero… Los días pasaron… los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses cuando de repente. Llego una carta.-Umbra comenzó a caminar por aquel camino que llevaba al corazón.-Hope decía que se quedaría en la ciudad. Que vieron ciertas oportunidades ahí y me deseo suerte… Pero…-

Umbra dejo de hablar justo cuando termino justamente en frente del corazón de cristal… tanto el como ella permanecieron en silencio un momento, y solamente el viento frio se escuchaba, como un leve silbido que pasaba y se alejaba lentamente.

-Umbra…-La aludida volteo a verla.-Yo… no te invite solo por hacerlo…-Ella miro con cierta extrañeza al humano.- Veras en mi hogar, hay una costumbre.-Dijo llevándose las manos a su espalda y saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño regalo, envuelto en papel rojizo junto a un moño azul.- Si mi propio calendario no me falla… hoy es 24 de diciembre… Nosotros la conocemos por "Noche buena"-Le entrego el regalo.- víspera de navidad o lo que ustedes podrían decir "Corazones cálidos" pero eso se celebra unas semanas antes.-

Umbra miro con cierta curiosidad aquel regalo, de hecho ella no esperaba algo parecido, cosa que la había tomado por sorpresa, con cierta timidez y algo de pena de su parte tomo el regalo.-G-Gracias… Yo… Realmente no tenias que… enserio.-

-Venga. Tómalo.-Le sonrió amablemente.- estoy seguro que te gustara.-

Con claros nervios encima suyo Umbra mostro una curiosa sonrisa, solo para después abrir el regalo, su contenido era algo extraño era una especie de cilindro plateado con ciertos cristales en su alrededor. Umbra miro con extrañeza el objeto y después dijo.-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, me costo algo de trabajo lograr que funcionara, encerrar energía en este mundo es difícil ya que no existen beterías, así que con algo de ayuda (Del regalo que me dio Celestia curiosamente) logre armarlo, solo tienes que presionar el Zafiro que esta debajo.-

Haciendo caso al chico, el cilindro comenzó a iluminarse de colores diferentes, logrando así que los cristales que lo adornaban también se encendieran, lentamente para luego apagarse, esto se repetía de manera lenta, primero cristales verdes se encendían, para luego apagarse y permitir que los azules se encendieran, después los rojos y después los verdes.

-Muchas gracias…-Tomo el regalo.- N-Nunca me habían dado algo parecido…-Miro el regalo.- Lamento no tener nada para darte…-Dijo con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.-

-Eh aquí la magia de la navidad Umbra… Todo viene de aquí.-Dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho.- a veces es mejor dar que recibir.-

"Concuerdo con el Umbra" la voz del corazón de cristal resonó en la mente de Umbra. Umbra hizo caso omiso a esto pero. "Creo que puedes darle algo Umbra… y no tiene que ser realmente un objeto material"

-Quizás… Y tenga algo para ti.-Dijo acercándose al humano.-

-Sabes que no hace falta Umbra, realmente esto te lo hice de bue…-

La voz de aquel chico fue callada súbitamente por un suave y delicado beso que Umbra le planto en los labios, el chico solo mostro cierta sorpresa pero pudo corresponder mas tarde que temprano aquel beso, rodeando con sus brazos a la reina de la oscuridad, con cierta fuerza en el beso, el chico se separo para mirar un momento a Umbra, quien le tomo con su mano la mejilla del chico.

-Creo que…-Sonrió levemente.- Realmente estoy enamorada… y me alegra mucho que sea de ti.-Umbra abrazo con fuerza al humano contra ella, mientras le brindaba nuevamente un suave beso, mientras que detrás de ella, el corazón de cristal solo comenzaba a brillar con un brillo poco usual, un brillo azulado, que los envolvió por un momento.

-Te quiero Umbra…-

-Esta vez puedo decirte que, yo también.-Dijo con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y felicidad.-

Umbra solo acerco su cabeza a la del humano chocando ambos muy levemente mientras el cuerno de Umbra se encendía muy tenuemente, el color rojizo del cuerno de Umbra comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, tomando ahora un color negro total acorde a su pelaje. Aquella aura verdosa y purpura que antes lo envolvía, ahora se convirtió en un rojo carmesí, con su corazón lleno de cariño… Umbra abrazo con fuerza al humano, teniendo miedo que el se separara de ella en cualquier momento. Una curiosa aura de color azul tan delgado y apenas visible comenzó a rodear a esta pareja, solo para llamar la atención de Umbra, ya que era quien podía percibir la magia que los rodeaba.

"Si realmente pudieras ver lo que tienes en brazos Umbra"

Ella solo miro al chico quien al igual que ella, parecía importarle muy poco el lugar donde estaban, tan solo quería permanecer con Umbra. Así como ella quería estar al lado de el.

-¿Te parece si volvemos?-Rompió Umbra el silencio entre ambos-La noche hoy está bastante fría.-

El chico asintió un par de veces.-Te tomo la palabra.-

Umbra tomo de la mano al chico encaminándolo hasta las puertas del palacio, pero mientras se alejaban de aquel sitio donde el corazón de cristal reposaba, y mantenía aquel brillo azul… Solo Umbra fue capaz de escuchar lo siguiente.

"Te dije que algún día encontrarías felicidad Umbra… y no solo yo…"

Umbra para este punto le daba igual si escuchaba o no la voz de aquella yegua llamada Amore, lo único que quería era tan solo pasar el mayor tiempo posible con aquel humano.  
Para este punto los pasillos del castillo estaban casi abandonados, solo había uno que otro guardia haciendo turno nocturno… Quizás algo que desmotivaba un poco a esta pareja era de cierta forma el fin de aquel día… pero quizás mas para Umbra. Quien miraba con cierto aprecio aquel regalo que el chico le dio.

-Umbra… ¿Volverás al frente?-

Umbra estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de aquel chico, cuando sintió una leve punzada al escuchar esa oración.

-Tendré que volver eventualmente…-Abrió la puerta, la habitación no había cambiado nada, el chico entro solo para después mirar a Umbra un momento y decir.-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

-Conoces la respuesta… ya habíamos hablado de eso antes. Y… Como te dije… No pienso detener esto.-

-No es por eso Umbra.-Dijo el chico tomando la mano izquierda de Umbra.- Me preocupas… esa es la razón.-

-No deberías preocuparte… No ha habido ser que me pueda hacer frente.-Dijo con cierta arrogancia y leve orgullo.-

-Para todo hay una primera vez Umbra… El punto es que… Tu… No quiero que te pase nada.-Dijo con cierta preocupación en sus palabras.-

Umbra miro por un momento la mano que el chico sujetaba, un sentimiento cálido recorrió su pecho, si bien era cierto que ella podía hacerle frente a Celestia y a Luna… la realidad era que si una vez la desterraron, era posible y algo probable que eso pudiera pasar y mas si esta Discord de su lado.

-No me pasara nada…-paso su mano por el rostro del chico.-Lo prometo…-

El chico paso su mano por el costado de Umbra para acercarla un poco a el, ella no pareció molestarle esto departe del chico, de hecho tenía la intención de acercarse a él de igual forma. Solo para volverse a unir en un leve y corto beso. Al principio parecía que ni uno ni otro quería cortar aquel beso y que quizás esto iría más allá y en efecto.  
Umbra empujo muy levemente al chico provocando que ambos terminaran cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, con Umbra encima de aquel Humano sin romper aquel beso.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse tan solo un leve y pequeño hilo de saliva los unía, Umbra tomo la cabeza del chico con sumo cuidado, mientras se sentaba en el abdomen del chico. El cuerno de Umbra comenzó a iluminarse muy tenuemente, iluminando la habitación de un color rojizo apenas notorio. Umbra se enderezo solo para llevarse sus manos debajo de su primera prenda, solo para quitársela quedando con una blusa de color oscuro, haciendo resaltar su busto, al igual que su delineada figura.

No espero mucho para quitarse esa otra prenda, revelando solo así la piel de aquella yegua, un tono gris oscuro, un cuerpo bastante marcado, notándose que era alguien atlética. Un abdomen bastante firme, de busto grande a pesar de que la armadura y ropas que suele llevar le hacen disimular todo lo contrario.

El chico hizo lo mismo, también se enderezo y comenzó a desvestirse de la cintura hacia arriba. La ropa de ambos solo quedo en el suelo, a diferencia de Umbra, quizás el chico no tenia un cuerpo del todo atlético como el de ella, ya que era un humano y entraba en el promedio de cualquier chico de su edad. Pero esto a Umbra no le importaba, ella tan solo quería al igual que el… demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Con cierto atrevimiento el chico le quito el sostén a Umbra, quien lejos de molestarle, le gusto bastante esta acción del chico.

Cautivado por la hermosa figura de Umbra, comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo de aquella yegua, comenzando desde su cintura, para después ir subiendo lentamente por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a masajear muy suavemente para no lastimarla o provocar una reacción indebida.

Umbra solo se dejó hacer por las caricias que le propinaba el chico, dejando salir de vez en vez un leve pero atrayente gemido, seguido por un suspiro de alivio, Umbra bajo sus manos, posándolas sobre los hombros del chico, mientras se agachaba para estar un poco cercas de el, tanto ella, como el chico tenían un fuerte sonrojo imposible de ocultar, que tanto uno como otro pudieron observar.  
Con algo de insistencia el chico tomo la cadera de Umbra solo para quitarle aquella falda larga que tenia, al darse cuenta Umbra de esto, no se opuso a la idea, ella se puso de pie, solo para podérsela quitar, permitiéndole al chico mirar aquel hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo de la misma reina, el cual estaba únicamente para los ojos de aquel chico.

Umbra al bajar su mirada, pudo notar como en la parte baja del chico, se miraba un bulto en su entrepierna, no le era difícil saber de que se trataba, por lo cual, poniéndose de rodillas y bajando hasta la cintura del chico, comenzó a quitarle lentamente los pantalones, pudiendo mirar un poco mejor de lo que aquel chico tenia.  
Al quitarle el bóxer, solo se topo con el erecto miembro de aquel humano.

-¿Aun quieres continuar Umbra?-Dijo el chico mirando a Umbra, quien solo se había detenido un momento, solo para después alzar la mirada para ver al chico.-

-Si…-

Umbra subió hasta estar junto al chico, solo para pegar su cuerpo contra el de el, frotándose contra el, algo extraño quizás para el chico pero, algo que quizás le agradaba a Umbra. Bajando una de sus manos, Umbra tomo el miembro del chico, masajeándolo lentamente, logrando sacarle un suspiro de alivio al chico, quien no quiso quedarse tampoco atrás. Llevando ambas manos hasta la espalda de Umbra, bajándolas lentamente hasta que una de ellas se topó con la sedosa y larga cola de la yegua, quizás por tentación o quizás por algo llamativo. Alex tiro levemente de la cola de Umbra, logrando que ella se estremeciera por un momento, mientras apretaba sus piernas por reflejo propio.

-N-No hagas eso.-Dijo jadeante Umbra mientras miraba al chico.-

Lejos de hacerle caso, un poco por malicia el chico solo se dio gusto haciendo de nuevo aquel leve tirón, esta vez logrando que Umbra sacudiera fuertemente sus caderas, excitando solo al chico al mirar esta acción de Umbra. Dejando su cola de lado en paz, el chico bajo sus manos asta las nalgas de la yegua, no le fue difícil darse gusto con ellas, acariciándolas, cuando estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento mas, Umbra se enderezo, preocupando un poco al chico, quien pensó por un momento, que eso no le había gustado a Umbra. Sin embargo la mirada de Umbra no era de molestia, parecía de placer y quizás un poco de lujuria en su misma mirada.

-Creo que…-Tomo el miembro del chico.-Es justo mi tamaño.-Umbra se levantó un poco.-

Dicho esto, Umbra bajo lentamente para meter el miembro del chico en su intimidad, tanto ella como el solo dejaron salir un suspiro, Umbra tardo un poco más, debido a que esto parecía ser su primera vez, cosa que el chico pudo sentir al penetrarla, el rostro de Umbra al principio era de cierta molestia, pero poco a poco se relajo mientras pasaba el tiempo, solo para acostumbrarse a la invasión de algo tan importante para ella.

Umbra poso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico mientras jadeaba continuamente… tras un par de minutos, Umbra le hizo una señal al chico, solo para darle a entender que ya podía moverse.  
Al principio comenzó a moverse lentamente, ya que Umbra aun mostraba cierta molestia, pero conforme los embates seguían, aquel leve dolor que Umbra sentía comenzó a transformarse en placer, logrando no solo que Umbra también comenzara a moverse, si no que también hizo que comenzara a gemir de vez en vez, cosa que solo lograba excitar mas a Alejandro.

-Ah… Sigue.-Hablo Umbra con apenas esfuerzo.-

Umbra se movía de adelante hacia atrás. Los embates eran apenas constantes, pero poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad de estos, Umbra se sentía en el mismo cielo, al fin estaba con alguien a quien podía amar y lo mejor de todo fue que es un amor correspondido… Sentir aquel placer era algo indescriptible para ella, y no quería dejar pasar ni un solo segundo. Disfrutaba de cada momento al igual que el. Aunque muy en el fondo Umbra sabia que esto no seria eterno, por mucho que ella así lo desee.

La respiración de Umbra comenzó a agitarse, mientras ella aceleraba su movimiento al igual que el chico, Umbra daba pequeños sentones sobre el miembro del chico, solo para después bajar su cuerpo hasta estar frente al chico. Para tomar su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Te quiero…-Dijo Umbra con apenas esfuerzo en medio de sus jadeos.-

-Umbra…-

Ambos estaban casi en un punto sin retorno, lentamente se podía notar como ambos aceleraban su ritmo con apenas notoriedad, sin embargo algo que hizo que Umbra se extrañara, fue ver que una de las manos de aquel chico bajo hasta la entrepierna de Umbra, donde poco después lo único que pudo sentir fue una fuerte oleada de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo junto a un fuerte espasmo, el cual sacudió fuertemente su cuerpo, mientras dejaba salir un largo pero hermoso grito lleno de placer a oídos del chico. Esto solo marco el fin de aquella escena.

Umbra termino perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, por lo cual solo termino recostándose encima del chico, jadeando al igual que el, abrazando a Umbra contra el de manera cariñosa, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción invadía el rostro de Umbra, ella pego su cabeza a la del chico mientras decía.

-Te amo… Alejandro…-

-Y yo a ti Umbra.-Dijo abrazándola con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la frente.-

Fin del cap.

NA: Lo se… Lo se… tarde pero sin sueño casi literalmente, termine esto a las 2 AM XD… lamento no subir la otra historia, eh estado muy corto de tiempo y por fin le pude dar lugar a lo que muchos esperaba… lamento si a algunos no les gusta el Lemon en tercera persona, pero quería experimentar con esta narrativa, la cual ADMITO fue difícil pero logre hacerlo. Solo espero y haiga sido de su agrado.


	26. El dia prometido parte 3

Había despertado… realmente no creía lo que paso hoy en la noche, quizás… Fue algo que quería desde un principio con Umbra. La quiero mucho y se que ella también me quiere, un amor tan correspondido es lo que realmente se me hace difícil de creer. De donde vengo no es nada común que alguien encuentre al amor de su vida a primera vista… Admito que mis sentimientos por Umbra habían florecido cuando me salvo de quedar atrapado en aquel edificio, eso sin duda alguna… Al principio de todo me parecía estúpida la idea de enamorarme de alguien tan macabra y sádica como ella… Incluso admito que me daban ganas de verla muerta un día. Pero… Quizás la razón por la cual comencé a simpatizar con ella fue que… ella no le pide a sus soldados algo que ella misma no podría hacer. Sin duda alguna era alguien que comprendía ciertas situaciones, además… no cualquiera esta en el frente de batalla, mucho menos un rey, ya que normalmente son estos los que están resguardados por todos sus guardias en la seguridad de sus muras de su reino. Pero Umbra no… Con forme la iba conociendo mas y mas, ella me demostró ser una buena mujer… claro que con su claro temperamento y cierta tendencia sádica. Aunque viniendo de un mundo que esta en guerra, lleno de magia supongo que puedo omitir es parte.

Cuando Umbra me había dado aquel Libro que hablaba de los humanos que había llegado aquí, claro que le di su respectiva leída, y de cierta manera me entere de ciertas cosas importantes… pero realmente nada que me dijera con exactitud como controlar esto de "Curarme" se habla que cada humano tubo en su momento diversos poderes y habilidades. Algunos con la capacidad de usar algún elemento, mientras otros el dominio completo de la magia en su totalidad, mientras que solo uno era inmortal, pero con una dragona que estuvo con el toda su vida. Pero… es aquí donde me pregunto… "Fish" ¿que clase de poder habría adquirido si había llegado aquí? Yo directamente puedo curarme a una velocidad que haría ver a los mismos comics y películas de monstruos unos lentos al lado mío… quizás era bueno porque la verdad… no me gustaría controlar algo… siento de cierta forma que eso me quitaría la humanidad que tengo.

Regresando al presente… Poder despertarme al lado de Umbra… verla tan apacible y calmada durmiendo al lado mío, apenas y me puedo creer que ella haiga sido la fría y sádica reina que conocí hace casi un año… sin duda alguna era algo increíble. Poderla acariciar después de todo lo sucedido… tenerla en brazos es algo que solo podría verse en un cuento o historia de hadas. Pensar que alguien como ella me enamoro es algo de lo cual puedo estar muy agradecido de la vida.

Tuvimos nuestros malos momentos juntos ella y yo… es cierto, pero también gozamos de algunos buenos momentos de los cuales me apoyo mucho para no dejarla… ella tiene un corazón débil y eso lo noto… ya que siento en el fondo que si la defraudo o… de alguna u otra forma siente ella que me va a perder. Puede entrar en un cierto punto oscuro… caer en duda, se que ella es fuerte pero… su corazón realmente requiere de alguien que este siempre con ella. Y quiero ser ese alguien que siempre la acompañe a donde sea que ella quiera ir. Se que con el tiempo, estaremos mejor y se en el fondo que ella cambiara para mejor.

De momento solo puedo darle todo lo que esté a mi alcance, quizás y Cadence tenga razón… y tan solo lo que Umbra necesitaba era alguien a quien pudiera amar.

-Buenos días.-Le sonreí a Umbra, quien parecía despertar de un sueño bastante profundo, ella tomo con su mano la parte superior de la cobija mientras se enderezaba un poco cubriéndose el pecho con la cobija, mientras un rostro soñoliento apenas la mantenía despierta… Lentamente una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, solo para dejarse caer nuevamente en la almohada, note que su cuerno comenzó a brillar levemente en un tono rojo carmesí, al poco tiempo un aura apareció alrededor de mi cuello y tiro de mi hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, esto ciertamente me tomo por sorpresa y tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a que ella me use de muñeco de trapo.

Ella no contesto, tan solo un rubor en su rostro se hizo presente solo para luego pasar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me atraía hacia ella, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera después de todo… Hasta cierto punto me gustaba lo que ella hacia.

-Buenos días a ti también.-Hablo Umbra con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Qué hora es?-

Desvié mi mirada hacia el gran reloj de péndulo que había en la habitación de Umbra.

-Las 11 de la mañana.-

-Es algo tarde…-Dijo con apenas esfuerzo mientras se metía nuevamente en las cobijas para seguir descansando pero… como si rebobinara mis palabras en su mente, ella se enderezo de golpe de la cama mientras miraba el reloj con sorpresa en sus ojos.- ¿¡Once de la mañana!?

Naturalmente la vi desnuda, admito que de las chicas que he tenido el gusto… Realmente Umbra supera a las chicas con las que eh salido en cuanto a proporciones y cuerpo se trata realmente.

Lo siguiente que mire fue que Umbra se levanto tan rápido como pudo de la cama y se metió rápidamente al baño, por mi parte solo volví a meterme a la cama y me recosté mientras me encogía de hombros… después de todo… no es como si tuviera que ir a la escuela o algo parecido… Mas sin embargo al cabo de… lo juro 5 o 10 min, Umbra había salido del baño empapada repitiéndose una y otra vez que "Iba tarde" estaba a nada de pedirle que se olvidara de eso y regresara a la cama pero… realmente se miraba muy cómico verla por primera vez en un estado de pánico como en el que yo suelo estar cuando estoy bajo presión, iba de allá para acá arreglándose, le dedique una mirada mas para terminar de ver como un monarca apurado trataba de llegar a tiempo a algún compromiso a pesar de que tiempo no tenia.

Si, soy muy macabro… pero ella me ha hecho cosas peores… además.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro Umbra? ¿No podrías tan solo dejarlo pasar?-

-¡No! Se suponía que hace una hora debería de estar recibiendo al rey grifo, y por lo que paso anoche no pude despertarme.-Dijo mientras se colocaba su tan distinguida armadura negra, llevando consigo una gran plaqueta la cual le permitía llevar una larga capa roja muy parecida a las que suelen llevar los reyes.-

-¿Me estas culpando?-

-Si… Digo no.-Dijo confundida- La verdad fue la mejor noche pero, realmente necesito llegar a recibir al Rey de los grifos.-

-Ósea que prefieres estar con otro rey…-Fingí cierta molestia

-No estoy diciendo eso Alejandro. Es solo que esto es importante.-

-¿Ósea que yo no soy importante?-Dije cortando abruptamente su andar hasta la puerta mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ella paro y solo volteo a verme… Claro que únicamente lo hago ligeramente por molestarla, aunque gracias a esto la regrese a la realidad de la situación que acabamos de pasar y la verdad era que esperaba algo mas que solo "Un día común después de haberme acostado con alguien" al menos yo lo tomo así ya por mi experiencia pero al menos con ella realmente esperaba… Algo mas… Claro y comprendo que tenga cosas que hacer… después de todo, sabia bien de su itinerario, el cual debía empezar desde las siete de la mañana no a casi entrado el medio día.-

-Lo que paso anoche… No es que no lo aprecie… enserio.-

-No lo parece Umbra… Sé que tienes cosas que hacer.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta ella.-

Paso un momento en silencio solo para después quedar algo pensante… no me fue difícil saber su próxima jugada, ella es una yegua que le gusta de cierta forma remediar las cosas…

-¿Que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la tarde en el corazón de cristal antes de que yo parta?

-¿Es una cita?-Arquee mi ceja mientras la miraba.- usualmente es el chico quien invita a la chica a salir-

-Bueno, usualmente es el chico quien paga la cena…-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla.- y tomando en cuenta que yo pague todo anoche y como se que no tienes dinero como para…-

-¡Okey okey!-La interrumpí abruptamente-"Me golpeo justo en el argullo masculino" Vale tu ganas esta, pero me la debes.-

-Lo que digas… créeme que me debes tu mas de lo que yo te debo a ti.-Dijo tan solo guiñándome el ojo.- Y vístete decentemente… porque no te quiero ver desnudo todo el día.-Cerro la puerta tras decir eso.-

Instintivamente voltee a verme a mi mismo y en efecto… estaba desnudo.-Ahora entiendo por qué tenía prisa en irse.-

/Mundo Humano/Jalisco/ México/

-Es aquí, señorita Novo.-Hablo el droide humanizado mientras abría la puerta del lado de la reina Novo, quien lentamente salió de vehículo mirando su alrededor.- El resto, según me informaron dependerá de usted.

-¿Pero como se supone que me encontrare con el?-Miro al Droide el cual solo entro al auto.-

-Me temo que no puedo contestar eso… No olvide la esfera, es su salida de aquí… Que tenga un buen día.-

Con modales moderados el droide se alejó del lugar.  
Novo se encontraba en la plaza principal de aquel poblado, personas iban y venían, no eran tan abundantes como la ciudad la cual había acabado de dejar, este lugar era claramente mas pequeño, pero con ciertos cambios notorios, todo el lugar tenia cierto toque adentrado a la gran ciudad, al igual que toda ciudad, la tecnología era realmente muy marcada por todo el mundo, sin embargo esta tenia un toque especial… En la plaza había un gran jardín y un quiosco el cual yacía en medio, un grupo de banda sinfónica estaba tocando en ese lugar, además de estar algunas parejas bailando, frente a esa plaza se encontraba la parroquia del lugar, marcaba justo las 2 de la tarde, incluso las campanas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente para sorpresa de Novo, quien parecía algo asustada por el repentino toque de las campanas.

-Donde debería buscar…-

Quizás y su curiosidad la quiso empujar a ver la banda sinfónica, la cual tocaba tranquilamente en el quiosco para disfrute de toda la gente que acudía a escuchar la música clásica en vivo, todos los músicos eran estudiantes de academia, o escuelas, esto era para ellos un simple hobby, algo que les permitía expandir un poco su conocimiento para un instrumento.  
Mientras Novo caminaba, muchas miradas las sentía sobre ella, cosa que de cierta forma la incomodaba. Pero trataba de ignorarlas por muy difícil que fuese, ya entrando en la plaza central, se topo con una gran cantidad de niños y niñas jugando en ese lugar, había diferentes tipos de actividades, como por ejemplo había un grupo jugando con piezas gigantes de ajedrez, era una versión muy grande del juego, mientras que los adultos supervisaban a los niños, otros jugaban con lo que parecía ser un mueble de hule, esto debido al pequeño evento que se llevaba acabo, otros jugaban en equipos con una pelota. De cierta forma Novo miraba esto con cierta alegría, le alegraba mucho ver la paz que se podía presentir en ese lugar, se llevaba de una tranquilidad que no se podía sentir en su mundo, le hacían recordar mucho los tiempos de paz antes de toda esa guerra que ahora viven en su hogar.

Mirar a los padres conviviendo con sus hijos, a los niños jugando con otros, escuchar las rizas de los padres y los niños, la llenaba de tanta tranquilidad que quizás si fuese por ella se quedaría ahí… después de todo… ¿Por qué regresar? ¿Por qué ir aun lugar que esta en guerra? Sin embargo… el saber que no solo ella se vería así misma como una egoísta, si no que también la necesitan allá en Equestria. Por mucho que ella quisiera seguir ahí… no podría estarlo.

Opto por sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y quizás con algo de suerte, pudiese ser que Novo la mirara por ese lugar.

La parroquia comenzó a tocar sus grandes campanas, anunciando las 9 de la noche… algunas familias se iban, o solo las que traían a sus hijos, por otra parte los jóvenes, y algunas parejas comenzaban a llegar, Novo miro esto y era muy probable que pudiese verlo ahí, agudizo sus sentidos, después de todo… si había un evento era muy probable que apareciera por el lugar.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la plaza, esperando toparse o al menos divisarlo, pero quizás… no tenía en cuenta que era posible que el pudiera haber cambiado en todos esos años, ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? ¿Sería el mismo chico que él conocía? ¿El la recordara? Y… ¿Si esta con otra?

Esta última pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Novo… se había preocupado bastante, no para mas, después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo, el no haberse cuestionado esta pregunta antes de venir la había puesto en un cruel predicamento. Solo volteo a ver a las parejas humanas que llegaban a la plaza y algunos grupos de amigos, los cuales platicaban abiertamente, muchos otros, solo saludaban a otros grupos de amigos, quizás porque ahí se encontraban conocidos. Algo que le llamo la atención fue mirar que un grupo en particular caminaba sin preocupación por el borde de la plaza, acercándose a los puestos de comida ahí cercanos. Había un rostro el cual le parecía familiar, quizás y pudiera ser él.

Sin embargo al estar cercas de este grupo solo se topó con una sorpresa grande. No era él, pero tenía un parentesco muy grande, este chico en particular se percató de Novo, y volteo a verla con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa una vez viendo a la humana, por lo cual el chico dijo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Hablo el chico amablemente mientras uno de sus compañeros le entregaba lo que parecía ser un maletín de un instrumento de viento.-

-Bryant no lo olvides, recuerda que reemplazas al Alfredo.-

-Ah, vale-Dijo un tanto nervioso.- Gracias, con respecto a tu pregunta, mi hermano esta en el ensayo de la boda de mañana, pienso que no debe de tardar en llegar a la casa.-

-Okey muchas gracias.-

Dicho esto el resto del grupo que lo acompañaba se dispersó para hacer cada quien lo correspondiente en esta plaza, Novo con cierta timidez opto por tratar de preguntarle, quizás y pudiera y lo conociera.

-Disculpa… de casualidad ¿conocerás a un tal Alejandro?-Claramente se referiría a él por su nombre, pues sabía que el seudónimo de "Fish" solo era un apodo o sobrenombre.-

-Oh, pues.-Dijo un tanto nervioso.- Cual de todos, conozco a muchos Alejandro, uno de ellos mi hermano y algunos de mis amigos y amigos de mis amigos.- Algún otro nombre que tenga, sus apellidos que recuerdes o… no se un sobrenombre?

-Bueno… le conocía como "Fish"…-

-¿Fish?-Dijo sorprendido- Es mi hermano mayor.-

-"Supongo que de ahí el parecido que tiene con él"-Pensó para sus adentros Novo mientras miraba al joven.-

-¿Necesitabas algo de él?-

-Me gustaría verlo.-

-Oh… Pues-Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.- De momento se encuentra en un ensayo de una boda que habrá mañana. Y no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato mas.-Quedo algo pensante.- Si gustas y tienes tiempo, puedes quedarte un poco aquí, y cuando acabe mi ensayo con la banda sinfónica puedes acompañarme a casa, supongo que para cuando acabe el llegue, o no estará a nada de llegar.-

-Supongo… ¿no hay problema?-El chico negó con la cabeza.- Para nada, muchos siempre lo buscan en especial las chicas.-Dijo divertido mientras abría su maletín y sacaba una trompeta.- Ven, será mas o menos una media hora a una hora de ensayo. Acabara rápido créeme.-

Novo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía al chico.-"No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer en este lugar realmente"-Penso para sus adentros.-

Quizás el tiempo si fluyo de manera rápida, el escuchar la música tan melodiosa de ese lugar solo ayudaba mas a querer estar en ese mundo y no regresar al infierno que en el cual están ahora mismo… Era mas que obvio que todos quisieran estar en un estado de mas y tranquilidad, pero… no todos pueden vivir con esa paz. Incluso se lugar estaría condenado en algún momento. Pues así como hay paz habrá caos en algún momento.

Los minutos se convirtieron en la hora acordada, por lo cual Bryant encamino a Novo una vez que todos en la banda sinfónica dieron por terminado su práctica, poco o mucho paso en la plaza realmente, por parte propia de Novo, solo decidió seguir aquel humano. Con cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como si fuese a explotarle.

-¿De donde conoces a mi hermano? Nunca te había visto por aquí.-Dijo mientras tomaba un rumbo por una calle cerrada.-

-Bueno… Anteriormente el y yo… ya teníamos el gusto de conocernos muy afondo.-

-Ahhh, debes de ser la chica de Guadalajara ¿no?-Dijo un tanto curioso mientras señalaba a Novo como si hubiera acertado.-

-No.-Dijo muy secamente Novo.-

-Oh… Deja que me aclare.-Quedo pensante mientras caminaba- No ella no… esta en España… Lili… No… La verdad eres alguien que no ha mencionado, y véase que Fish conoce a muchas personas por los viajes que hace.-

-No te imaginas a quienes mas conoce.-Dijo un tanto triste al escuchar de esas chicas-El… ¿entabla una ahora una relación?

-No realmente… hace tiempo estuvo con una chica Diana me parece… pero hubo problemas con ella y Fish… le rompió el corazón muy feo… muy literalmente ya que después de eso tuvimos que internarlo en el hospital, ya que es de corazón débil, estuvo unos meses en el hospital debido a esto pero creo que fue la ruptura mas fuerte que tuvo. Pero aprendió a superarla.-Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de un árbol el cual llevaba a una calle privada.-Después de un tiempo estuvo mas… como decirlo… a su modo-

-Comprendo… y… esa boda la cual mencionaste…-

-Oh, es de un amigo nuestro. Se casara mañana y hoy hicieron el último ensayo… Me hubiera gustado ir pero necesitaba estar en nuestro último ensayo del año… Además ya había ido a los demás ensayos, además no hare nada relevante, así que… puedo faltar un día…-Abrió una puerta.- Adelante pasa veré si esta en casa.-

-Gracias.-

Al entrar a la casa noto algo que realmente la hizo pensar que estaba en el lugar correcto, primero que nada las grandes peceras que había por la casa, algunas a pesar de que eran tan grandes, estaban pegadas a las paredes, eran casi de 10 m de largo y uno de altura, siendo un total de cuatro en la planta baja de la casa, había una mesa central y cuatro sillones alrededor de esta mesa, posteriormente había una escalera que llevaba al siguiente piso, aun lado había un marco el cual llevaba a una cocina y dos puertas mas, las sala principal era gran realmente, habiendo desde un televisor hasta un pequeño estéreo.

-Toma asiento, quizás este arriba ya regreso.-

-S-Si… toma tu tiempo.-

Mientras Bryant subía por las escaleras, Novo se acercó a las peceras para mirarlas mas detenidamente, los peces en ellas, no eran tan diferentes como los que ella conocía, quizás y tenían una variante diferente a los que ella conocía, quizás vareando un poco en franjas y colores algo mas brillantes, pero aquí se miraban tan… únicos para ella, todos y cada uno de los peces que miraba eran tan hermoso…

-Veo que no perdiste tu fascinación por los peces.-Sonrió Novo mientras miraba la pecera.-

Novo tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y miro que sobre la mesa, había un paquete de cartas con micas, extrañada tomo el paquete de cartas y comenzó a verlas, todas y cada una eran de un juego que ella no logra identificar para nada, pero las imágenes en ellas hacían variaciones de peces y cosas referentes al océano.

-Lo siento, pero mi hermano aun no llega, quieres esperarlo aquí o… quieres pasar mas…-

No pudo terminar de terminar su oración cuando escucharon risas y una plática del lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un gran grupo de adultos, los cuales parecían ir vestidos casualmente, siendo un grupo integrado por un total de ocho personas, siendo tres mujeres y cinco hombres los que cruzaron la puerta, claro que todos estaban mas adentrados en la conversación que tenían, mas sin embargo la chica que los esperaba del otro lado de la puerta se había robado la atención de todos los presentes.

Ante los ojos de Novo, solo podía reconocer a uno de ellos fue el penúltimo en entrar.

/Narración en primera persona/Novo/

Verlo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo… Me llenaba de cierta felicidad que no podría expresar, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, y por mucho que yo quisiera hablarle y abrazarlo, sabia que no podía hacerlo… que pensarían todos los presentes al ver a una extraña como yo abrazando a alguien como el… sin embargo cuando el entro por la puerta y el silencio invadió la sala, me puse mas nerviosa de lo que ya podía estar, las miradas de ellos me decían ¿Quién era yo? ¿y que hacia ahí? Al menos esto de parte de todo pero… algo que de cierta forma me extraño fue mirar que entre todos ellos había una chica la cual por el simple estilo de pelo me hizo decir casi a secas.

-¿Cadence?-Dije extrañada al ver a una chica humana con el mismo estilo de pelo.-¿Eres tu?-

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la susodicha solo me miro extrañada, venia al lado de otro de los humanos. Pero con clara confusión me miro y dijo.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Dijo extrañada al escuchar la mención de su nombre-

Debe de ser Cadence estoy segura, ella es el único humano que sobre sale en su estilo de cabello, el resto de los humanos que eh visto solo varean en colores, negros, café, castaño y rubio. Además esos colores no es una coincidencia para nada… pero…

-¿Ya se conocían Cadence?-Hablo su acompañante quien parecía ser alguien bastante apegado a ella.-

-No me parece conocida… De hecho no recuerdo haberla visto antes.-

Me era increíble que no se acordara de mi… pero… también es cierto que ella no pueda ser la Cadence que yo conozco, después de todo yo estaba muy alejada de la ciudadela antes de venir al mundo humano.

-Oye Fish, esta chica dice que te conoce y venia buscándote.-Hablo nuevamente Bryan esta vez acercándose hasta el grupo para llamar la atención del susodicho.-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo mientras el se acercaba a Novo.-No me parece familiar… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-Pregunto con algo de extrañeza mientras miraba a Novo de pies a cabeza.-

-¿N-No me reconoces?-Dijo un tanto dolida por lo que el humano dijo.-

-Lo siento pero…-Se quedo pensante pero no hizo nada mas que solo negar con su cabeza un par de veces.- ¿Como te llamas?

-N-Novo…-Se llevo una mano a su pecho.- tu y yo habíamos sostenido una relación hace… tiempo…-

Por mucho que lo mirara el no parecía reaccionar para nada… me partía el corazón saber que el me había olvidado, saber que reprimió lo nuestro… Sabia en el fondo que este viaje solo me rompería el corazón… pero no quería aceptarlo. Intente poner mi mejor cara, y solo decir lo siguiente…

-Lo siento… creo que… te confundí por alguien más.-

No pude quedarme mas tiempo, solo me abrí paso y me despedí de los presentes. Solo mirando por una ultima vez a Alejandro… al principio pensaba que esto me ayudaría… pero ahora veo con pesimismo que no es así.

/Mundo Equestre./

La nieve por parte de la zona roja, había cesado, y eso solo le dio luz verde tanto para las fuerzas de Umbra como las de las princesas para comenzar con el asedio, apenas había pasado unos minutos de calma después de la fuerte tormenta, cuando el sonido de las armas de fuego no se hicieron esperar, esto acompañado de los fuertes estruendos de la artillería tanto de los defensores como atacantes, debido que la batalla se llevo a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, algunos podían ocupar los edificios para tener algo de protección adicional sin embargo esto no evitaba que ellos también pudieran tomar por la fuerza los ya ocupados.

Nightmere quien a pesar de tener una muy mala opinión de todos sus aliados, encabezaba el ataque, quizás para fortuna de los atacantes era que con solo ver a esta Alicornio caminar por el mismo campo de batalla, muchos de las soldados solo se retiraban o buscaban poyo ya que no estaban dispuestos a pelear contra aquella Alicornio, claro que había valientes que la encaraban en un combate uno a uno en medio del caos de la batalla pero… lamentablemente para todos aquellos que peleaban contra ella solo eran recibidos por un fugaz corte de su espada, era tan rápida como una estrella fugaz, uno no alcanzaba a mirar el filo de su arma cuando solo sentias como un brazo se desprendía de tu extremidad.

No podían derrotarla con magia porque ella los superaba en poder mágico, en combate mano a mano, no podían contra la fuerza de una Alicornio, eso lo tenían mas que claro, por lo cual las fuerzas defensoras solo pudieron retirarse.

-¡Todos a la ciudad de inmediato!-Ordeno uno de los capitanes de las princesas auxiliando a uno de sus compañeros.-

Una gran estela de humo formada por los ataques de los artilleros, dejo ver a una figura delgada y femenina, una vez que salió, todos pudieron ver una sonrisa llena de cinismo y sed de sangre, los ojos de Nightmere solo se posaron sobre el primer poni que estaba a medio metro de sus pies, tomando su espada la cual era una estoque, lo atravesó de lado a lado logrando que este poni solo gritara de dolor mientras que el resto de las fuerzas aliadas se colocaban al lado de ella con arcabuces para comenzar a dispararle a los que se replegaban.

-Quizás y te son mas de lo que pensaba Sunburts.-Dijo Nightmere mirando al unicornio detrás de ella.- No es lo tuyo el trabajo de campo ¿verdad?-Dijo la Alicornio oscura mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad.-

-N-No, solo soy analista militar, solo me encargo de las estrategias de batalla.-Dijo un tanto nervioso, para sorpresa de algunos guardias imperiales, era la primera vez que miraban a este unicornio con un traje de soldado, pese a que le quedaba algo torpe, ya que el casco en si le quedaba grande al igual que la armadura, esto debido a que no era un poni muy musculoso ni tampoco uno muy alto.

-Tus estrategias son buenas… Después de todo ha ido todo acorde al plan… por otro lado los tales… "Rainbow´s" no se han acercado.-

-Deben estar en la ciudad, de ser el caso, la Capitana Fluttershy se encargara de apoyarnos en cuanto lleguen a las costas y desembarquen ahí.-

-Entonces acorralemos a las fuerzas restantes.-Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente mientras extendía sus grandes alas para comenzar a volar junto a un grupo de pegasos imperiales.- Ustedes síganme, que el resto, preste apoyo a los terrestres.-

-Si mi Lady.-Dijo el grupo de pegasos al unísono.-

Por otro lado de la batalla en medio de la ciudad, los guardias caminaban a los edificios que estaban cercas de las afueras, para tratar de apoyar a sus compañeros, de entre todos estos guardias se pudo divisar al Spitfire quien parecía hablar con un grupo de pegasos.

-Spitfire, la princesa Celestia ya llego, esta en la zona norte de la ciudad.-Dijo un guardia terrenal quien venia acompañado de dos ponis terrestres mas.-

-Ire enseguida-Miro a los pegasos.- Ya saben, eviten acercarse a las costas hasta nuevo a viso, si la flota de Umbra nos divisa solo comenzaran a bombardearnos.-

-Claro capitana.-Dijeron al unísono los pegasos antes de salir volando del lugar.-

Spitfire termino haciendo lo mismo, pero dirigiéndose a la zona acordada, había un edificio característico, era la alcandia de la ciudad, ahí se encontraba un grupo mas grande de soldados, los cuales bajaban de las caravanas que habían llegado, de entre estas caravanas, se pudo mirar a Shining Armor quien acompañado de unos ponis terrestres mas, y ya al final la princesa Celestia, quien resguardada por guardias pegasos la escoltaban.

Celestia llevaba una curiosa armadura dorada, llevando consigo un peto, una hombrera de su hombro izquierdo, sus brazos eran protegidos por una armadura enmarcada por bordes resaltantes en plateado al igual que sus piernas… Su casco era muy característico a los romanos, llevando además consigo una espada larga en su cintura y un escudo con el mismo símbolo de si Cutiemark, siendo este un sol. De tras de ella la seguía Sunset Shimmer, quien llevaba su traje característico a los hechiceros, una túnica de colores dorados y purpuras, que cubría todo su cuerpo, junto a un libro en su cintura.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo princesa.-Dijo Sunset mirando a Spitfire aterrizar frente a Celestia.-

-Princesa.-Dijo Spitfire algo cansada.- la batalla comenzó hace una hora, se acercan por el Este, las tropas aliadas están en retirada, pensamos que tendremos mas oportunidad si peleamos con los edificios a favor.-

-Muy bien Spitfire… ¿tu grupo esta listo?-Dijo Celestia.-

-Si, pero… me temo que no hemos encontrado a Rainbow Dash.-Dijo con cierta molestia.- estaba apoyando al grupo de retirada, pero no se ha reagrupado para el segundo ataque.-

-Debemos seguir e impedir que las tropas de Umbra tomen esta ciudad, de hacerlo quedaran muy cercas de la ciudadela.-Dijo algo preocupada Celestia.- Capitán Armor.-

-Majestad.-Dijo el susodicho colocándose a un lado de el.-

-Acompañara al Grupo de los Rainbow´s hasta la zona de Conficto, mi interés principal es encontrarme con Nigthmere Moon.-

-Si princesa, nos encargaremos de limpiarle el camino para su encuentro.-Dijo Armor mirando a sus compañeros.- ¡Todos al frente y avancen!-

Shining se encamino junto a sus soldados siguiendo lo que parecía ser a un Pegaso el cual les señalaba por donde ir. Pero por parte de Spitfire…

-Princesa, que haremos con los navíos marítimos.-

-De eso la reina Novo ya se encargo… aunque…-Dijo un poco extrañada- De una manera muy… impropia de ella. Parecía fascinada cuando le dije que tendría que ayudarnos en la batalla marítima de esta ciudad. Quisiera pensar que tan solo estaba de muy bien humor.-

-¿Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos?-

-No, pero de igual forma que ninguno este cercas de las orillas, no hay que dar indicios de alguien cerca, mientras mas edificios estén intactos, será mejor para poner a los heridos una vez termine este conflicto.-

-Bien princesa.-Dijo Spitfire.-

Al lado de Celestia Pinkie y Maud estaban junto a su respectivo grupo, mientras que la mayor Fizzdlepop parecía un poco impaciente mientras encabezaba al resto del grupo, siguiendo el grupo de Shining Armor, se encaminaron al frente de la batalla, solo un ultimo vistazo a las costas de la ciudad basto para mirar un gran grupo de navíos, /En este caso yo la verdad me agrada mas el uso de los barcos de la era imperialista como los galeones, barcos de la época y los fragatas, pueden mirar imágenes de los susodichos para tener una referencia mas adentrada a lo que me refiero./

En el mar se podía ver un gran numero de estos navíos, siendo un total de 15, en uno de los fragatas mas grandes se encontraba Fluttershy, quien por su parte, llevaba su tan característico traje militar blanco, su timonel estaba haciendo lo correspondiente mientras que la Capitana solo miraba la ciudad desde la lejanía, escuchando el estruendo de la artillería terrestre y los disparos de los mosquetes, muy alejados de ellos. El humo se podía distinguir muy al fondo en la gran ciudad, pero Fluttershy no parecía estar del todo contenta con esto.

-Es extraño… no parece que nadie quiera evitar el ataque… nos están dando vía libre para desembarcar las tropas.-Dijo algo extrañada.-

-¿Ordenes capitana? Mando al grupo a desembarcar?-

-No…-Miro el agua por un momento.- Mantén el curso mantengámonos alejados de las costas… las Tropas de Novo deben aparecer tarde o temprano, si no aparecen para ayudar a sus aliados podemos destruir la ciudad desde aquí pero… si aparecen solo habremos terminado con nuestra munición y tendrán ventaja… Además…-Miro el cielo.- El cielo esta particularmente despejado. Y esto en una guerra con pegasos no es bueno. Es como si nos incitaran a desembarcar…-

-Entoces…-

-Solo mantente alejado… recibiremos dos señales, ya sean aliadas o enemigas. Hasta encontes… carguen los cañones y a cualquier indicio de amenaza disparen. Y Tropper… mantén los ojos en el agua.-Advirtió mientras caminaba por el barco mirando los alrededores de la ciudad.-

-SI capitana.-

La guerra parecía ir en un único camino, y no era de los mejores, muchos ya estaban cansados de ella pero… un bando debía salir victorioso y eso lo sabían, hasta entonces no se podría detener esa guerra.

Espadas chocaban, las balas rebotaban contra el suelo o pared, las batallas eran individuales, siempre tratando de salir vencedores solo para toparse con otro enemigo, pese a que las intenciones de algunos era solo de escapar o refugiarse, no se le daba tregua ni descanso a quienes corrieran, no se discriminaba a nadie, pronto… muy pronto las pareces y el suelo comenzó a cubrirse de sangre, Nightmere solo caminaba en ese caos que por muy extraño que pareciera parecía disfrutarlo, quizás le molestaba bastante que el sol estuviera en su punto mas alto pero… eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Después de mas de mil años Celestia… podremos arreglar esto.-Sonrió sádicamente mientras miraba a la monarca del sol junto a un grupo de guardias los cuales la protegían.- Esta vez no hay elementos de la armonía que te ayuden en este encuentro. Solo tu y yo…-

Fin del cap.-


	27. El Fin de una era parte 1

-Es bueno tenerlo aquí Glaudullos, debo suponer que acepto mis términos.-Hablo Umbra con suma cortesía mientras miraba a un Grifo acompañado de un grupo de grifos, el grifo principal llevaba un traje bastante acorde a la realeza, portando consigo su respectiva corona, los grifos compartían muchas similitudes, tanto en el color de sus plumas, como en el de sus picos, y eso aplicaba también para el rey, quien quizás lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto era una cicatriz que partía desde su frente y cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo, a simple vista se podían notar que era siego de ese ojo, ya que tenía un tono muy pálido en este.

La estación de trenes había recibido al rey de los grifos, quien aparentemente tenía un rostro muy serio.

-Lenguas dicen que no te va muy bien en la guerra Umbra.-Dijo en un tono neutral tras acercarse a Umbra-

-Le mienten ahora mismo, justamente, en este momento mientras hablamos un regimiento está tomando una ciudad importante para las princesas… Habría ido yo misma pero, tuve ciertas cosas que hacer aquí.-

-Comprendo… Bien, porque no, me pone al tanto de todo esto y veré si le enviare mis tropas-Hablo Glaudullos mientras caminaba al lado de Umbra quien estando a su lado lo encamino por las calles del imperio, seguidos después por un grupo pequeño de Grifos, quienes portaban escudos y espadas.

-Si no estaba interesado con esta guerra, no debió venir hasta aquí.-Aclaro Umbra mientras miraba de reojo al Grifo, quien miro de reojo también a Umbra-

-Mis embajadores aseguraban que notaban que tu ciudad capital… el imperio de cristal, andaba en ruinas pero…-Miro el lugar con clara sorpresa.- Ahora al ver esto…

Ciertamente con solo mirar la ciudad, era sinónimo de seguridad, a diferencia de hace semanas, que la simple presencia de alguien por ahí en la ciudad, ciertamente se sentía inseguridad y sobretodo oscuridad.

-Esto se lo debo a alguien más realmente…-Dijo Umbra mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el balcón del palacio donde ahí pudo notar que se encontraba aquel humano, quien desde arriba miraba al grupo de Umbra caminar en dirección hacia el castillo.-

-Algo me habían escuchado… Dicen que el festival del imperio fue muy especial este año.-

-Así es… Uno muy especial.-Sonrió ligeramente Umbra ver como el chico le saludaba desde lo alto del palacio.

-Me sorprende que, a pesar de estar en guerra tengan tiempo para hacer estas cosas.-Se claro la garganta mientras que su seriedad se hacía notar.-

-Este festival le sirvió mucho al imperio… Realmente se siente su cambio, y un cambio para bien.-

-Ciertamente tiene algo…-Miro a un grupo de ponis de cristal, unos niños realmente, quienes jugaban pacíficamente en la calle, a diferencia de antes, que los jóvenes no podían si quiera salir de sus casas.- Ni siquiera en el reino grifo se siente esta paz…-

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora pase por favor.-Dentro del palacio, un grupo de mucamas, entre ellas Hope, esperaban a que Umbra llegara junto al rey e sus guardias.-Veremos si esto será de su interés realmente.

Por su parte el chico noto a alguien no muy lejos de donde estaba Umbra, noto como una poni de cristal saludaba alegremente a este humano, quien inmediatamente regreso el saludo, pero a base de señas ella le dijo que viniera, con mismos gestos, él le dio a entender que iría enseguida. Por lo cual abriéndose paso entre los pasillos fue hasta la salida del palacio, sin embargo no paso desapercibido por alguien.

-¿Adónde te diriges?-Hablo Flash con cierta curiosidad al notar al humano pasar con algo de prisa.-

-Voy a ver a Cristal Rose, ¿te acuerdas de la poni de cristal que canto conmigo en dúo?-Flash asintió.- Es ella.-

-Oh… ya veo… Pues adelante, Umbra tendrá una junta, así que no creo que esté disponible por gran parte del día.-

-Eso me había dicho hoy en la mañana.-Flash quedo pensante.-

-Bien… ¿Por dónde estarán?-

-Supongo que estaremos por la parte central y el parque norte… ¿Por qué?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado ante lo que le dijo Flash.-

-Por Umbra, eventualmente me preguntara donde estarás.-

-Cierto… De igual manera intentare regresar antes de la comida.-

-Bien, nos veremos luego entonces.-Se despidió Flash al notar que el chico continuo con su andar hasta la gran puerta del palacio.-

De antemano Flash sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, mucho menos después de saber que esa yegua era a quien Umbra le había encomendado vigilar e investigar, por lo cual, aprovechando quizás su posición, fue hasta el balcón del palacio para observar al chico, no era difícil divisarlo caminar entre la calle, después de todo era el único humano que resaltaba en toda la ciudad. Lo diviso caminando por la calle principal hasta acercarse a una fuente en la cual aquella yegua blanca de cristal lo esperaba, tras un breve saludo, ambos comenzaron a caminar y era justo ahí donde Flash extendió sus alas de lado a lado, para emprender el vuelo y de ese modo vigilar a este par con mayor facilidad, después de todo, muchos pegasos de la guardia también sobrevolaban el cielo, por lo cual no sería raro mirar a Flash volando.

-Hola Rose.-Hablo alegre el humano quien sonrió al mirar a su amiga.- ¿Todo bien?-

-Bastante bien, solo que me preguntaba-Le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras golpeaba levemente al chico con su cadera.- quienes eran los grifos que llegaron esta mañana en la estación de tren, porque incluso Umbra llego a recibirlos, yyyyy…. Como sé que conozco a alguien que está muy al pendiente de lo que hace Umbra puuueees…-

-Ohhh, no entro en muchos detalles realmente.-

-Oh vamos, de seguro sabes algo.-Tomo del brazo al chico solo para abrazarlo contra ella.-

-Solo sé que se encontraría con el rey de los Grifos, pero nada más.-Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza-

-Oh, bueno, supongo que será para ayudar en la guerra ¿no?-Sonrió ligeramente inocente la poni de cristal.-

-Supongo que si.-

-Oye, ¿vamos a almorzar algo?-Dijo mientras tiraba de él levemente.-

-Bueno… No es que realmente tenga dinero como para…-Ahí lo interrumpió Rose.-

-¡Vamos! Créeme después de lo que hiciste, y vio todo el imperio, seria descortés de ellos que te cobren solo una comida, además no te preocupes yo la pago.-Sonrió con clara confianza Rose tirando de el para guiarlo.-

Antes de que el pudiera protestar Rose solo tiro de él casi llevándoselo arrastras por toda la calle principal del imperio, donde muchos de los ponis de cristal saludaban muy cordialmente y amigablemente a este humano, quien, a ojos de muchos ponis de cristal les hizo un gran favor. Pese a que el chico les regresaba el saludo, se sentía un tanto extraño estando con Rose… De alguna manera se sentía más… Sumiso a lo que ella le decía y pedía, en un punto donde Rose volteo a verle, por un muy breve periodo de tiempo noto que los ojos azules de Rose cambiaron por una pequeña fracción de segundo a Verdes, esto quizás lo extraño y se restregó los ojos quizás no había visto bien o quizás solo fue el contraste de la luz la cual golpeo sus ojos por un cristal que hacía de adorno en la calle de color verdoso.

Eventualmente terminaron llegando a una pequeña tienda que vendía comida, tenían unas pequeñas mesas de cristal y sillas afuera del local, donde ya había uno que otro poni comiendo tranquilamente. Rose sugirió que comerían ahí, por lo cual tomando asiento y tras ser recibidos por una mesera y haber hecho sus pedidos, la mesera se fue a traer lo encargado por estos dos.

-Me alegra que tú y Umbra se lleven de maravilla, note que se quieren muchísimo.-Sonrió alegremente Rose.-

-Sabes… cuando la conocí lo único que me importaba era seguir viviendo, si te soy sincero.-

-¿Porque?-Dijo extrañada- ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes cuando se conocieron?-

-Bastantes cosas Rose-Suspiro ligeramente- Hubieron pequeños detalles que te dan a entender que… quizás y… tan solo quizás alguien o ese alguien es el indicado-

-Creo entender a lo que te refieres. Pero… ¿Tubo algo que ver aquella vez que se encontraron tú y ella en la ciudadela de Equestria?-

-De hecho s…-Miro extrañado a Rose, pues esto únicamente lo sabían las princesas y Umbra.- ¿Tu como sabes de eso?-

-B-Bueno, R-Rumores realmente-Dejo salir una risa algo nerviosa la cual trato de disfrazar lo mejor que pudo, pero solo hizo que el chico sintiera que algo no andaba bien en lo que ella decía.-

-Unos muy específicos si me lo preguntas, porque no recuerdo haber dado especificaciones de eso…. O siquiera haber hablado de ello con alguien más.-El miro con cierta desconfianza de lo que ella dijo.-

-Veras.-Se tranquilizó para así poder afianzar sus siguientes palabras.- Yo tengo una amiga en la ciudadela y pues su "Reencuentro" no paso desapercibido.-

"Puede que quizás sea cierto" pensaba para sus adentros el chico, después de todo algo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que los lasos amistosos y amoroso son muy fuertes en este mundo, así que no era de extrañar que hubiera una amistad por correspondencia, además… Flash menciono antes que, hubieron grupos departe de los Equestres que se unieron al bando de Umbra, por lo cual, pudiese ser que antes de la guerra "Rose" y su "Amiga" se conocieran, o al menos esa era la pequeña idea que se planteaba Alejandro.

-Ya veo… Al menos aquí la correspondencia es rápida.-Sonrió ligeramente el chico.-

Al escuchar eso Rose suspiro aliviada, solo para después ver que la mesera traía sus respectos encargos, a lo que Rose sonrió e invito al chico con comenzar al Almuerzo.

-Rose… ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo extrañado al ver el plato de comida de su compañera, él había encargado un poco de pan y café, mientras que Rose un sándwich de lo que parecían ser plantas.

-Es un Sándwich de margaritas. ¿Gustas?-

El chico casi inmediatamente puso su mano frente a él haciendo un ademan de su mano dando a entender dos cosas "No, pero provecho"

Antes de darle su primera mordida a su comida Rose le hablo al chico.-Por cierto-Dicho esto el chico levanto su mirada pues le había dado una gran mordida a su pan dulce.-¿Me acompañarías esta noche a recoger a una amiga a la estación?-

-¿Amiga?-Dijo después de tragar.- Supongo que sí, ¿de dónde es?-

-Es de las cercanías, te agradara es muy lista.-Sonrió ligeramente.- y… hermosa.-Una mirada maliciosa solo se mostró en su rostro tras decir eso.-

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona/Mundo Real M-H/_**

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba a la pequeña ciudad en donde Novo había tratado de encontrar a aquel chico con quien anteriormente había entablado algo más que solo una simple amistad, mas sin embargo sus esfuerzos… pese a que si rindieron frutos pues lo encontró, había un problema, él no la reconocía como tal, ni siquiera después de habérsele mencionado el nombre, de Novo, después de todo que más necesitaba el para recordar a alguien con quien había pasado quizás un par de años.

Era muy tarde por la noche, y la lluvia no dejaba que si quiera alguien pudiera circular por las calles, estaban completamente abandonadas, los truenos se escuchaban a la lejanía, mientras estos brillaban por una fracción de segundo entre las gruesas nubes de tormenta. Las calles se habían llenado de agua, llevando grandes cantidades hasta el alcantarillado.

Novo por su parte… Se miraba a si misma derrotada en un reflejo turbio del agua, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía con fuerza mientras el sonido solo opacaba sus sollozos, y no para menos… pensar que alguien que tanto quería no se acuerda de ella es algo que le pego muy fuerte.

Novo solo miraba como la lluvia golpeaba el suelo con grandes gotas de agua, ignorando completamente que ella estaba completamente empapada, ignorando que la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo, ella se había quitado aquel brazalete que ocultaba su verdadera forma, en el fondo sabía que no le agradaba ocultar su forma, solo se miraba a si misma… pidiéndole a los cielos que hubiera una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad o de quizás solo fuese un sueño y ella estuviera durmiendo aun en el tren donde se encontraba con Zapther.

Pero las gotas de la lluvia le regresaban a la realidad, únicamente haciendo que se sumergiera más en su tristeza. A lo lejos escucho las campanadas de la parroquia, las cuales anunciaban las dos de la mañana.

Bien podía haberse ocultado quizás entre las nubes, pero al saber por las malas que el clima aquí era dependiente, corría el riesgo que un relámpago la golpeara.

-Alex…-Suspiro pesadamente Novo sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo, el cual se volvía difícil de notar por las cotas de lluvia que caían a cada instante.-

Su tristeza era sumamente profunda, ella solo miro aquella esfera roja con jeroglíficos, tentada en regresar a su mundo… después de todo, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Amigos… Familiares… Una vida hecha… Habría sido idiota de mi parte si quiera haber pensado que tú abandonarías este lugar solo por mí… Ni siquiera me recuerda…-

Pese a su lamento, logro escuchar pasos en el agua no muy lejos de donde Novo estaba, tomando el brazalete que tenía rápidamente se lo iba a poner hasta una voz tan familiar casi la detuvo

-¿¡Hola!?-sin embargo eso no la detuvo, al ponerse el brazalete regreso a su forma humana, logrando así escapar de la vista de su verdadera.

Aquella voz la reconocería donde fuera, una voz femenina le había gritado esperando que la escuchara, al ponerse de pie Novo y veré de quien se trataba, pudo ver con algo de indiferencia para este punto a aquella chica que tenía tanto parecido a Cadence, llevaba consigo un paraguas, una chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Por dios que haces aquí?-Hablo Cadence, quien se acercó un tanto apresurada al mirar que esta chica estaba en medio de la lluvia, por lo cual quitándose su chaqueta y colocándosela en los hombros y utilizando su paraguas para tratar de al menos mejorar su estado.- Saliste así como si nada, estuve buscándote por todo el poblado.-

Comprensiva se colocó a un lado de Novo-Se bien que tienes un problema… Sé más que nadie que Fish tiene… una extraña combinación de amigos qué…-Dejo salir una risa- Curiosamente han tenido algún acercamiento a la magia y otras cosas… de las cuales, la verdad solo yo conozco algunas y pareciera que nadie más se da cuenta de esto.-Al escuchar esto Novo miro con atención de esta Cadence humana-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno… Primero que nada la esencia mágica que portas como criatura, el brazalete que llevas y esa esfera, tienen una gran concentración de magia, muy superior a la de cualquier unicornio…-Esto claramente dejo con los ojos abiertos a Novo- Incluso para alguien como yo me sería muy difícil recrearla-

-Bueno… Supongo que ya lo sabes… No soy de este lugar.-Dijo con cierta neutralidad solo para volver a mirar el reflejo de su cara en el piso.-

-¿Realmente no quieres hablar de ello?-Insistió un poco par al menos poder ayudarla.-

-No creo que puedas ayudarme con esto Cadence… Ni tú y la otra tú.- Hablo en un tono de derrota- En el fondo sabía que no debía venir…-Dicho esto ella se puso de pie-

Novo comenzó a caminar con la única intención de alejarse y estar sola un rato más antes de irse.-Si sabias que no debías venir… ¿porque viniste en primer lugar?-Eso detuvo el andar de Novo por un momento, Cadence solo se volteo para verla y decir- Porque sabias que no solo necesitabas venir… Muchos han venido a este lugar Novo… Conocí a un humano que fue transformado en un dragón un amigo muy cercano de Fish de hecho, después llego un chico por unos instantes con unas habilidades increíbles, para nada humanas, luego… Un mago muy particular buscando a una fénix dorada me reconoció y dijo justamente lo mismo que tu al verme, me llamo por mi nombre cuando yo no lo conocía de nada.-Al decir esto Cadence tomo el hombro de Novo.- Te quiero ayudar, permíteme ayudarte Novo… Si lo que dices de mi "Otra yo" estoy segura que cuando regreses, ella no te dejara en paz si se entera que llegaste a este lugar y solo fracasaste cuando ni siquiera lo intestaste.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Novo sabía que lo que dijo ella era cierto, donde la Cadence que ella conoce se entera de esto, haría incluso lo imposible porque Novo regresara a este mundo y lo volviera a intentar… y de ser necesario ella incluso podría venir con Novo para asegurarse que realmente lo intente.

-Eres tan idéntica a la Cadence que conozco…-Miro a Cadence.-

Cadence sonrió y dijo-Ven-Extendió su mano hacia Novo.- Acompáñame a casa, podremos hablar más tranquilamente ahí, y te ponemos algo de ropa seca-La miro detenidamente- Creo que tenemos las mismas medidas.-

 ** _/Mundo Equestres Zona Roja, Zona de guerra/_**

Era difícil para alguien que sobrevolara la zona, detectar bien a sus aliados y enemigos, al menos desde la altura, porque en tierra era una historia completamente diferente, uno de los soldados dijo: "Como identifico a mis aliados" a lo que su compañero únicamente dijo: "Si te atacan son enemigos".  
Eso aplicaba para todos, la batalla era intensa, individual, uno contra uno, el choque de metal por las espadas y escudos resonaba junto a los disparos de los mosquetes y algunos cañones, la tierra comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y los cuerpos de cadáveres caían desde algunos edificios, entre pequeñas trincheras y edificios pequeños se trataban de resguardar un poco para atender a algunos heridos, pero esto llegaba a ser un error cuando mas temprano que tarde, una bala de los cañones golpeaba este edificio, solo para permitir que tropas entraran y terminaran lo empezado.

El frente de la ciudad estaba arrasado, algunos edificios no resistían la artillería que golpeaban sus muros, solo para comenzar a desprenderse y caer, esto solo abría la contra ofensiva de los Equestres, quienes solo trataban de retener el ataque Imperial.

-¡Rápido!-Grito un guardia imperial quien tomando uno de los escudos de un soldado Ecuestre, lo utilizo para tratar de animar a sus compañeros a seguirlo, ya que se mantenían detrás de algunos edificios.-

Tanto para ambos bandos ver un pequeño acto de "Valentía" les daba un poco de moral y valor, algunos dirían "idiota", pero en una guerra no se disputa la capacidad de las personas, quienes por lealtad a su bandera, solo trataban de hacer lo mejor que estuvieran a su alcance y de ese modo poder ganar la guerra.

Sin embargo casi en medio de la gran batalla, en medio de los cielos, una batalla tan importante como la guerra misma se libraba entre la gobernante de los Ecuestres y la nueva alianza de Umbra… Dos Alicornio peleando nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, Nightmere Moon y Celestia, ambas representaban nuevamente lo que cada una era para todos, Celestia era conocida como la princesa más fuerte, sabia y bondadosa, mientras que Nightmere Moon, una Alicornio tan despiadada como Umbra, incluso más fuerte que Celestia, pues ella necesito de los elementos de la Armonía para poder hacerle frente. Y ahora que la pelea era "Justa" Nightmere disfrutaba cada estocada, cada golpe que encestaba, se sentía tan realizada de volver a chocar espadas con aquella Alicornio que la desterró hace mil años.

La armadura de Celestia, dorada en todo su esplendor, un escudo con el símbolo de su misma Cutiemark, una espada grande, de tonos plateados y dorados, en la cual terminaba en una punta de "T" y en su mango una curvatura de medio sol. Mientras que Nightmere Moon, si era cierto que portaba consigo la misma armadura que hace mil años, se sentía bien con ella, una armadura azul, portando consigo dos espadas en vez de espada y escudo como Celestia, ambas espadas se complementaban, eran curvas como si fueran unas cimitarras, dando aspecto de media luna, era idiota de parte de Ambas usar magia, tanto una como la otra sabía de antemano como contrarrestar cada hechizo, cada conjuro, maleficio y ilusión, ninguna era ingenua a tal idiotez, además si alguien desviaba un hechizo de una magnitud, podían dañar a sus aliados… Claro que también a sus enemigos, pero habría daños colaterales, y era mejor (De momento) que la destreza, agilidad y la fuerza de ambas se diera a notar. Y…

"Que la que tenga mejor habilidad gane"

-¡Esperaba esto con ansias Celestia!-Dijo Nightmere al estrechar una de sus espadas contra el escudo de Celestia.-¿Aun Crees que puedas ganarme? Ahora no están tus preciados elementos de la armonía que anteriormente nos desterraron.-

-No soy la misma yegua de hace mil años Nightmere.-Jadeo levemente al empujarla con su escudo para tomar algo de espacio.- Estuviste mil años sin hacer nada… Mientras que yo estuve aquí… Aprendiendo. Meditando lo que antes hice mal y en lo que antes me hacía débil. A diferencia de ti, yo nunca deje de aprender y volverme más fuerte.-

-Eso es… Mientras más soberbia más fuerte es la caída-

Para algunos ver a ambas Alicornios pelear en los cielos era algo sumamente intrigante, pelear a una velocidad de vuelo muy superior a la de cualquier Pegaso o dragón era algo que ya era un abrebocas, la rapidez con la que la espada y escudo de Celestia bloqueaban cada golpe que Nightmere daba era algo sumamente espectacular, pero tampoco la portadora de la noche se quedaba atrás, golpes fuertes que amenazaban con dar muerte a su contrincante, golpes inteligentes y precisos que solo eran opacados por el gran escudo de Celestia, volar mientras combatían era un duelo que pocos podrían sostener.

-Dime. ¿Tu querida alumna Sparkle no vendrá a ayudarte como la última vez?-Sonrió con malicia cuando Celestia y ella estrecharon sus espadas, solo para mirar como Celestia fruncía el ceño molesta por lo que ella dijo- ¿Supongo que es un no? ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Celestia golpeo con su escudo el rostro de Nightmere mientras gritaba por lo que ella le dijo, Nightmere solo se llevó una mano a su rostro, al pasar por su nariz noto que algo de sangre salía de ella cosa que solo enfado a la portadora de la noche, con un movimiento de su mano acomodo su espada izquierda y nuevamente se abalanzó contra Celestia, quien para mala suerte o falta de fuerza, al recibir el impacto de ambas espadas y del peso de Moon, solo fue para atrás mientras en el proceso soltaba su espada, la cual fue cayendo hasta quedar completamente enterrada en el suelo a la mitad de su hoja.

Esto supuso una ventaja para Moon, quien comenzó a encestar golpe tras golpe, pero el escudo de Celestia solo trataban de bloquear los ataques, en un punto donde una de las espadas de Nightmere la iba atravesar un escudo mágico detuvo en seco su golpe, era obvio que Celestia había conjurado aquel hechizo. Pero esto no se quedó ahí, con ayuda de su magia, Moon afilo sus espadas frotando ambas espadas suyas, logrando que estas tomaran un tono azul oscuro, bastante brillante.

-¡La magia no te salvara esta vez Celestia!-

-Si sigues así, el resultado será a mi favor Nightmere.-Algo cansada Celestia aferro su escudo mientras se llevaba una mano a su abdomen donde tenía una pequeña daga.-

-No tuviste las agallas de matarme hace mil años, dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo ahora, nunca has matado a nadie, ni siquiera a un insecto… Yo por otro lado… Mi lista es mucho más larga.-

-Nightmere, no debes siquiera seguir con esto…-Voló lentamente hasta Moon.- Umbra solo te usa, te separo de Luna… Tienes voluntad propia, piénsalo bien, ¿realmente vale la pena volver a pelear?-

Nightmere solo gruño molesta.-Hace mil años ocurrió lo mismo, estas en desventaja y trataste de apelar a mi lado bueno… déjame recordarte una cosa…-Tomo sus espadas con fuerza-¡Luna ya no es parte de mí!-

Celestia solo suspiro tristemente, Nightmere abrió sus alas a su máxima envergadura y partió tan rápido como pudo con sus espadas de frente a atacar a Celestia, las espadas de Nightmere brillaban con suma intensidad, por su parte Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, poco a poco su escudo tomo un color mas brillante, combinándose con la aurora de Celestia mientras tomaba con fuerza su daga.

La primera espada de Nightmere golpeo el escudo de Celestia con intención de apartarlo, Celestia de cierta manera permitió que eso pasara, al dejar que apartara su escudo, Nightmere solo le quedaba una mano disponible la cual tenia su espada dirigiéndose de manera diagonal hacia el cuerpo descubierto de Celestia, fue ahí donde Nightmere noto su daga, Celestia se acercó más hacia Nightmere, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y hecho eso encajo la daga justo en el pecho de Nightmere, haciendo que por unos instantes todo a su alrededor el tiempo se detuviera.

Nightmere miraba con cierta confusión, miedo y sorpresa la daga que estaba ahora en su pecho, sin embargo ella nunca detuvo su golpe el cual solo se encajó de manera horizontal en la armadura del pecho de Celestia. Celestia perdió el aliento por un momento debido al golpe de Nightmere, poco a poco sus aleteos eran mas lentos, pero los de Moon, se habían detenido de golpe, por lo cual Celestia cargo el cuerpo de Nightmere en sus brazos y bajo hasta el suelo en una zona despejada.

Una vez en el suelo, Celestia volteo el cuerpo de Nightmere para que quedara boca arriba y la mirara mejor, la Alicornio oscura miraba con cierto recelo a Celestia, quien aún tenía la espada semi encajada a un costado de su armadura de la cual brotaba algo de sangre. Celestia quito su daga del pecho de Nightmere, solo provocándole un gesto de disgusto y de dolor.

-Desgraciada…-Dijo con apenas esfuerzo en su voz la cual parecía apagarse.- No pensé que cayeras tan bajo como para hacer un truco tan sucio como ese…-Dijo con recelo tomaba la parte alta de la armadura de Celestia para acercarla a ella.-

-Tampoco esperes que tu enemigo juegue limpio Nightmere… y eso… Lo aprendí de ti hace mil años.-

-No creí que…-Trago algo de sangre que comenzaba a notarse en sus labios.- F-Fueras capaz…-

-Hace tiempo Nightmere… Tenía el poder de matarte… pero no lo hice por mi hermana que vivía contigo y tal y como tú me dijiste… ella ya no era parte de ti, por lo cual ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, te di la oportunidad de dejar esta pelea, pero no la tomaste.-Dijo algo triste.- Eres la primera poni que mato Nightmere y… espero de corazón que seas la última…-Después de decir eso Celestia coloco lentamente la cabeza de Nightmere en el suelo.-

-¿Ya no eres tan pura verdad?-Sonrió sádicamente.- Hermanita.-

Esto solo toco el corazón de Celestia quien aparto la mirada al ver como Nightmere cerraba sus ojos, y su cuerpo se volvía un centenar de estrellas, las cuales fueron desapareciendo lentamente a cada segundo… Cuando no quedaba nada más, Celestia se puso de pie y miro la espada que estaba encajada aun costado de su abdomen.

-Dioses…-Con dificultad Celestia se puso de pie y camino por el campo de batalla.-

Rápidamente algunos de sus aliados la divisaban y corrieron a auxiliarla, un par de pegasos la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron cargando lejos del campo de batalla para poder darle asistencia médica.  
Sin embargo en las costas de la ciudad, se podían divisar barios navíos imperiales, los cuales se mantenían a una distancia ciertamente alejada, Fluttershy quien miraba desde su barco el caos que se formaba en la ciudad con ayuda de un catalejo, pudo observar que Celestia era sacada de la zona de guerra desde en medio de los edificios, con dirección hacia el suroeste.

-Capitana, el grupo de Sunburts tiene problemas al tomar la ciudad, ¿comenzamos el desembarque?-Hablo un guardia de cristal quien se acercó por un lado de la Pegaso amarilla quien bajo su catalejo para ver al guardia.

-Manden al cristal dos y cuatro a comenzar el desembarque.-

-Si capitana.-

Dicho esto el poni hizo una señal a un Pegaso que estaba cercas y este fue volando hasta uno de los fragatas más cercanos al hacerlo se dirigió a otro y poco después estos fragatas comenzaron a acercarse a la costa, cuando los botes tocaron el agua para acercarse a la costa algo ocurrió. Estos botes fueron rápidamente sumergidos al agua, junto a los guardias que habían abordado los botes para el desembarque, todos los que presenciaron esto sabían que se trataban de los hipogrifos.

-¡Capitana!-Grito otro poni al señalar el agua-

-abran fuego al centro de la ciudad y la cos…-

Para antes de que terminara de hablar, un bulto azul cayó sobre Fluttershy, el guardia estaba por ayudarla, de no ser que un gran grupo de pegasos Ecuestres habían comenzado atacar desde el aire a los barcos, rápidamente tanto las tropas aliadas como enemigas comenzaron una batalla entre mar y aire.

-¡Esta ciudad no la toca ni dios!-Grito molesta Rainbow Dash quien tenia de los brazos a Fluttershy.-

-Oportuna como siempre…-Dijo algo adolorida, acto seguido Fluttershy puso sus pies sobre el abdomen de Rainbow y la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que chocara de espaldas contra el barandal del barco, rápidamente la Pegaso amarilla se puso de pie y desenfundo su espada sin darle si quiera la oportunidad a Rainbow de que pudiera reincorporándose colocándole la espada en el cuello.-Siempre fuiste muy predecible Rainbow… Contaba conque vinieras por mi después de nuestro último choque…-

Dicho esto Fluttershy señalo atrás de Rainbow Dash quien se dio cuenta que todo su grupo con el que había atacado habían sido sometidos por los marinos, los otros barcos estaban peleando contra algunos de los hipogrifos que habían salido del mar y comenzado a volar para atacarlos.

-Como te dije… No soy la misma chica asustadiza de antes.-Fluttershy la tomo de las manos y la sometió contra el suelo colocándole un par de esposas.-

Rainbow solo gruño molesta, y golpeo a Fluttershy con su cabeza para intentar zafarse, y lo logro solo que ya con las manos esposadas, con ayuda de sus alas Rainbow escapo del lugar junto algunos de los que pudieron. Una vez que Fluttershy se integró nuevamente, se apartó su melena y señalo la ciudad con su espada.

-¡Fuego!-Poco después de decir eso, los marinos que podían tomar los cañones comenzaron a ejecutar la orden, disparando hacia las estructuras más cercanas, pocos barcos fueron los que pudieron ejecutar esta orden ya que muchos trataban de lidiar con los pegasos y Hipogrifos que atacaban sus barcos.- Dile a la Teniente Lyra que se encargue del desembarque-

-S-Si Capitana.-Dijo el guardia Imperial-

-Bien.-Acto seguido Fluttershy tomo una de las banderas de barco y extendió sus alas con la única intención de seguir a Rainbow Dash, algunos de los pegasos que estaban en los otros barcos al notar una bandera Amarilla con el símbolo de una espada roja, comprendieron que debían seguirla inmediatamente.

Los pegasos de todos los barcos emprendieron el vuelo para acompañar a la capitana en jefe, quien sin soltar la bandera solo señalo con su mano libre al grupo de pegasos que emprendían la retirada, algunos de los pegasos junto a Fluttershy llevaban consigo los Arcabuces, por lo cual sin siquiera pedirlo, ellos apuntaron sus armas hacia los que estaban escapando, y rápidamente una ráfaga de fuego se disparada de las armas de mano de cada Pegaso, notaron a la lejanía que un grupo reducido había caído, entre ellos…

-Le dimos a la desgraciada.-Dijo Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección de donde habían caído los heridos o muertos.-

Al llegar al sueño donde una columna de edificios los cubría notaron al grupo que había caído, algunos solo se retorcían de dolor mientras que otros permanecían inmóviles por el ataque, entre los pegasos que aterrizaron con Fluttershy comenzaron a matar a los que quedaban vivos, únicamente dejando…

-Dijiste que la siguiente vez que nos viéramos sería la última Rainbow…-

-Déjate de idioteces y acaba de una vez maldita traidora.- Hablo con claro enojo Rainbow quien solo se trataba de levantar pero le habían impactado dos balas, una en su ala buena y la otra en su pierna izquierda.-

-Para traicionar Rainbow, se necesita tener confianza y yo… Nunca confié en lo que Equestria hacia… Además… ¿Matarte? No… nos sirves mucho más viva que muerta.-

-¿Crees si quiera que yo te diré algo?-

-Lo harás… Umbra suele ser…-De trasfondo solo se escuchó como un Pegaso Ecuestre suplicaba por su vida, mientras una yegua atrás de este Pegaso le pedía al guardia imperial que no lo matara, poco después el disparo de un fusil se escuchó callando a ambos pegasos.-Persuasiva… Vieja amiga. Y esta batalla le salió muy caro a Umbra, si fuera tu… trataría de no enfadarla.-

 ** _/Imperio de cristal/_**

Dentro del palacio la plática del requisito que Umbra necesitaba para que le fuesen entregadas las tropas del reino grifo estaban aún pendientes, de hecho lo que los grifos querían era…

-No pienso darle territorio por apoyo militar.-Hablo Umbra en un tono firme y ciertamente algo ofendido por lo que parecía ser el comentario del rey grifo.-

-Esa es mi condición si quiere que le ayudemos a enfrentar a las princesas.-

-La guerra está a casi nada de terminar, si hubieras estado cuando te había mandado el primer mensaje, consideraría darte parte del territorio que esta cercas de tu reino, pero no cuando esto está por terminar.-Gruño molesta la reina.-

-Pues lamento no haber tenido tiempo-Hablo con claro sarcasmo.-Su guerra provoco inestabilidad económica tanto para mi reino como para muchos otros, Equestria tenía una Economía muy amplia hasta que esta guerra comenzó, eso no solo afecto a Equestria si no a nosotros también, eh estado tratando de arreglar el problema que usted comenzó.-

Apenas dijo esto Umbra solo frunció el ceño molesta.-Te hubieras venido aquí en primer lugar si querías arreglar el problema, esto es una guerra interna, a sí que tienes dos opciones… o participas… o te largas, no te pedí que vinieras aquí para insultarme, si no, hablar de lo que podías hacer para participar en esta guerra y darte algo a cambio por tu apoyo.-

-Si crees que ganar una guerra es tan fácil, no veo que si quiera vallas por buen camino, además, ¿aun crees que toda Equestria te aplaudirá después de tomar el país y derrotar a sus princesas?... Dudo mucho que te vean como la reina que tú dices ser, mucho menos después de una guerra que tú misma provocaste.-Dicho esto el grifo se puso de pie.-

-Y pienso terminarla.-Hablo determinada la reina.- y déjame decirte una cosa… al final de esta guerra te hare una pregunta… una… simple pregunta-Miro de forma seria el grifo.-y dependiendo de tu respuesta será la acción que yo tome sobre ti.-

Una última mirada por parte de ambos monarcas basto para decirse absolutamente todo, una mirada de cierta desconfianza nació de ambos, para el Rey Grifo, una duda ya estaba naciendo en su mente, mientras que por parte de Umbra… solamente miraba aun aprovechado que quería sacar provecho de la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Un tren esperaba al Rey de los grifos, Umbra lo acompaño y le brindo un grupo de soldados para que lo escoltaran hasta fuera del reino para que de ese modo no se desviara del camino, más que nada para que no fuera a la región sur de Equestria donde se estaba librando la guerra y donde se podían encontrar las princesas. Una última mirada fría de ambos basto para despedirse con todo gusto de insultos sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin embargo tras haberse retirado, Umbra solo dejo salir un suspiro de frustración mientras miraba a un Pegaso en particular acercarse hasta ella. Era Flash, quien parecía tener algo que decirle, pues al aterrizar frente a ella y cuando abrió la broca la reina dijo:

-Flash, no estoy de humor para malas noticias.-

-…-Flash cerro su boca al escuchar lo que Umbra le dijo pero levemente la abría con algo de nerviosismo a lo que Umbra solo hizo un ademan de su mano.-

-Venga pues… suéltalo.-Dijo con cierto fastidio.-

-Tenemos un problema muy grande mi Lady aquí mismo en el imperio.-

-Por la constelación de Orión…-Se llevó una mano a su rostro.- Ahora que hizo esta vez.-

 ** _/Mundo Real/M-H/Continua la narración en tercera persona/_**

Pese a que aún era de madrugada, las luces de los faroles de la calle iluminaban apenas podían opacar la oscuridad debido a la fuerte tormenta que azotaba la pequeña ciudad, en una casa un tanto alejada del centro de la ciudad, se observaban unas luces encendidas en el interior, más exactamente en la planta baja.

Dentro de la casa se podía mirar a Cadence quien le había colocado una toalla a Novo, quien para este punto se había quitado su ropa seca y se había colocado otra que Cadence le había dado.

-Al menos tenemos las mismas medidas.-Suspiro aliviada Cadence mientras traía un par de tazas con algo de café.-

-Me aprieta un poco del pecho.-Dijo Novo un tanto incomoda. Señalando su busto.-

-Bueno… Nunca dije que fuéramos tan iguales.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.-

Después de eso, un adulto entrado apenas a los treinta años, había ingresado a la sala en la cual se encontraban ambas, Novo miro con cierta curiosidad a este humano quien parecía traer algo consigo.

-Afortunadamente la farmacia de mi amigo Arturo aún sigue operando.-Hablo algo divertido mientras colocaba un par de bolsas sobre una mesa de centro de la sala.-Traje algo de pan y unas galletas para que acompañen…-Dicho esto El sujeto miro a Cadence.- El café.-

-Gracias cariño.-Le sonrió alegremente Cadence.-

-De nada, ¿necesitan algo más?

-No gracias-Dijo Cadence pero fue casi interrumpida por Novo.-

-Yo… Tengo una pregunta.-El hombre asintió y se sentó a un lado de Cadence-

-Vale, adelante.-Dijo con simplicidad el hombre.-

-Ustedes dos… ¿Cómo es que… Terminaron juntos? ¿Tú no estabas casada Cadence?-

Tanto como Cadence y él intercambiaron miradas momentáneamente, a lo que por su parte el dejo salir una carcajada mientras que Cadence solo se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-Cuestiono Novo algo confundida al notar que ellos se reían.-

-Solo nos hiciste recordar algo muy gracioso en su momento… No sabes las veces que hemos constado esto Novo, o al menos solo a nuestros conocidos mas cercanos-Dijo un tanto risueña Cadence quien trataba de calmar un poco su risa.-

-Hace varios años de hecho, me encontré con Cadence en las afueras de la ciudad, en aquel entonces era un pueblo algo grande.-

-Nuestro encuentro fue…-Quedo pensante Cadence.- Algo peculiar sin duda, pero sin intenciones de hacerte el cuento muy largo Novo… Ciertas situaciones nos hicieron formar un lazo amoroso muy grande… Aunque sin duda no me arrepiento de mi decisión si te soy realmente sincera.-

-En efecto.-Paso su brazo alrededor de Cadence para abrazarla de manera cariñosa.-Quizás no vivamos una vida de lujos como cuando era una princesa pero… -

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro.-Completo Cadence sonriéndole.- Y eso para mí… es más que suficiente.-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Novo.- Y… ¿Cómo podrían ayudarme? Alex no me recuerda-

-Es extraño que se le olvide eso…-Hablo el marido de Cadence.- Tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera se le ha olvidado la vez que me descalifico de las semi-finales del YCS de México hace casi dos décadas… Pero no viene de tu mundo Cadence?

-No-Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras miraban.-

-Vale, vale, es solo que no me hago a la idea de un multiverso existente cuando antes solo conocíamos nuestro universo y las teorías solo eran fantasías y ¡TEORIAS!... Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que tu Tía nos había dicho antes que cada mundo tiene actitudes o… efectos diferentes a la hora de traspasar de un mundo a otro…-Quedo pensante.- Un ejemplo es tu caso Cadence, antes de que tu tía, lanzara el hechizo sobre la tierra, el tiempo pasaba mas lento en tu mundo y aquí mas rápido a la hora de traspasar de un mundo a otro… Puede quizás que Fish perdiera la memoria de ese modo.-

-¿Es un poco rebuscada la teoría no crees?-Arqueo Cadence una ceja.-

-Igual de rebuscada la forma en que usaste el tanque espejo solo para…-Antes de terminar Cadence le tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras miraba nerviosa a Novo.-

-No… en frente de ella…-Le susurro Cadence.-

-¿Un hechizo podría servirle?-Dijo Novo regresando a la conversación a Cadence.-

-Pues… Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto, y tú y el compartieron algo tan íntimo como la relación que nos diste a conocer… Podríamos intentarlo pero… Yo no tengo conocimiento de un hechizo de memoria-Hablo Cadence mientras miraba a Novo.-

-Podríamos llamar a tu tía para que nos ayudara con esto.-Sugirió su amante.-

-Podríamos, si… pero recuerda que aun están con el problema de… Tu sabes, Tanto Discord como Luna estarán también ocupados.-

-¿Enserio quieres llamarlo?-Dijo un tanto frustrado.-

-Vamos cariño, nos debe un favor, además sirve que lo invitamos a la boda.-Dijo Cadence mientras le daba un leve golpecillo con su brazo.-

Un leve gruñido se escuchó al poco tiempo.-Vale, que venga… pero no que no traiga a esa fénix-

Dicho esto Cadence se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo.-Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que te molesta de él.-Hablo Cadence mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser un pergamino y tomaba una pluma moderna.-

-Claaaro…-Dijo con sarcasmo.-

-Venga, hace mucho que no lo vemos, además estaría encantado de ayudarnos.-

-La última vez que vino termine pagando los restaurantes, los hoteles sin mencionar el "incidente"-Dijo un tanto desganado mientras se recargaba en el sillón.-

-Fue un accidente amor… Además, dijo que le caías bien… Podrías al menos fingir que te agrada.-

Solo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba como Cadence terminaba de escribir en el pergamino, para que poco después, las manos de Cadence brillaran en un tono azul cielo, para que de ese modo el pergamino que yacía en sus manos se enrollara y un listón rojo se envolviera en el, con un ademan de su mano, el pergamino desapareció en un simple "Poof"

-Descuida Novo, arreglaremos esto… Además.-Cadence se sentó a un lado de Novo con cierta curiosidad en su rostro.- Tengo una pregunta… ¿Como soy en el mundo donde tu vienes?-

-Pues… Realmente si son diferentes, primero que nada no es una humana como tu.-

-¿Oh esto?-Se señaló así misma.- Esta no es mi verdadera forma Novo.-Dijo divertida- al igual que tu utilizo mi magia para ocultarme.-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo extrañada.-No pensé que tuvieras aptitudes de Simuladores.-

-Bueno…-Dijo algo nerviosa.- si bien es cierto que mi hechizo lo base en ellos y parte de su magia, me sirvió de mucho para poder estar aquí sin problema a ser descubierta, observa.-

Cadence junto sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, un resplandor de color azul comenzó a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de Cadence, un fuerte destello encegueció a Novo por unos instantes, para poco después de que recuperara la vista, mirara a una criatura cuadrúpeda sentada al lado de ella. Extrañamente para ojos de Novo, ahora si miraba un parecido mucho mayor a la Cadence que ella conocía sin duda.

Novo miraba con extrañeza y curiosidad a este yegua junto a ella, primero que nada literalmente era un poni, pero Novo solo conocía a los ponis que ella había visto en su mundo, no algo como lo que ella miraba justo ahora.

Ve a Cadence sentada sobre sus patas traseras era algo extraño notar que en vez de manos tenia cascos le era sumamente extraña, no mirar el cuerpo de una mujer "Normal" desde su punto de vista era algo rarísimo para ella.

-¿Lo ves?-Sonrió Cadence de manera tierna.-No soy una humana realmente, soy una poni.-

El rostro de Novo decía todo realmente. Al principio miraba a Cadence y luego volteaba a mirar al chico quien instintivamente le dijo: "Dilo no te lo guardes realmente espero que lo digas"

-No es eso enserio, porque de ser ese el caso también ella lo seria y… yo también… Pero… A todo esto Cadence… ¿Por qué Cadence? Porque abandonar tu mundo y… una vida completamente hecha.-

Cadence se puso de pie y camino hasta estar conto aquel humano quien la recibió de buena manera, ella se subió sobre el sillón y recostó parte de su cuerpo sobre las piernas del humano quien acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de la Yegua.

-Porque lo vale… Porque a pesar de que alguna vez yo ame a alguien… cuando conoces a alguien nuevo y… te trata con cariño y aprecio, desarrollas nuevamente el amor y no es fácil amar a alguien cuando ya estas comenzando a tener atracción por alguien… Me duele decirlo y admitirlo aun hoy día pero…La amistad y el amor tienen una cosa en común con la vida… es que: "Se acaba"… Lo que sentí alguna vez por Shining ya no podía ser… para dolor de ambos y yo tenia que aprender a olvidar y dejar ir el pasado y enfocarme en el presente.-Cadence alzo la mirada y vio al humano.-Y disfrutar de un futuro que vendrá hasta el presente.-Cadence solo froto su rostro contra el pecho del chico quien abrazo a la poni contra el.-

Antes de que Novo pudiera hablar nuevamente, un pergamino cayo en la mesa, teniendo un listón azul, Cadence lo levito hasta ella con ayuda de su magia, el pergamino se extendió y comenzó a leerlo.

-Ya viene en camino…-Dicho esto Cadence se puso de pie.-Iré a recibirlo.-

-Bien… Mientras tú haces eso yo les diré que retrasaremos la boda de último momento… haber si no me meten a la hoguera por esto… y haber que escusa se me ocurre-Igual mente se puso de pie.-Espero y tus tías no se tomen esto mal… Aunque tomando en cuenta que solo estarían en la celebración por su falta de tiempo… supongo que les vendrá de maravilla saber esto… al menos a ellas… luego mis padres y…-Dijo algo desanimado.- Ire por la guía telefónica tardare un buen tiempo…-

-No olvides avisarles al grupo que le habías pedido que viniera a tocar.-Dijo Cadence al notar como se iba a la planta alta de la casa.-

-¿Sabes cuánto me costó pedirles que vinieran los del Bronco a tocar?-Dijo algo molesto, y suspiro pesadamente.- Ya se va… ya se va… Sergio el bailador… se va, se va-

Cadence solo rio ligeramente.-Novo, espérame aquí, en un rato más regreso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-V-Vale… Muchas gracias Cadence por ayudarme.-Dijo algo apenada Novo.-

-Ni lo menciones… estoy segura que mi otra yo te habría ayudado con todo gusto.-Sonrió alegre.-

-"No tienes idea de que tan acertada estas"-

-Muy bien… ¡Invitare a _**Lyandri**_ a Comer con nosotros!-Saco la lengua de manera juguetona después de decir eso.-

-¡Si lo haces asegúrate que traiga su propio dinero!-Se escuchó desde la parte alta de la casa.-

-Jajaja, me gusta hacerlo enojar.-Dijo Cadence divertida-

 _ **FIN DEL CAP.**_

 _ **Nota del autor: CUANTO TIEMPOOOOOO.**_

 _ **Si, lo sé, lo sé… eh tenido que leer mi propio fic para ponerme al corriente como notaran al fic ya no le falta mucho por lo cual "HASTA NO TERMINAR ESTE" no le poder seguir a los otros dos que tengo pendientes. Solo por si notan inactividad, estaré enfocado únicamente en terminar este fic para tener un peso menos (Y una historia menos :p)**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho su paciencia por este capítulo de antemano, y nos veremos dentro de poco para el siguiente capítulo mis amigos CYA**_


	28. El Fin de una era parte 2

-¡Lyandri que bueno volver a verte!-Expreso Cadence abrazando a un humano.

Este humano parecía tener una edad de entre 25 y 30 años, sus prendas eran muy diferentes a las de cualquiera, extrañamente uno podría decir que era una conjugación de ropa un poco entrada en la edad media y imperial, de pantalones claros, una camisa de extremidad larga de manga corta, la cual tenia bordados de colores dorados, haciendo líneas divisoras para formar extrañas letras que Cadence no identificaría, en cima llevaría una capa de bordes dorados y rojos, lo que la unía ligeramente de la parte del cuello era una cadena formada por alas de metal, una capa que partida de color rojo desde la base alta y corría hacia abajo tornándose de color café. En sus manos portaba unos guardes de color blanco y negros extrañamente una combinación bastante decorosa, la cual acompañaban derecha un conjunto de anillos en el dedo anular llevaba un anillo de oro, mientras que en los dedos índice y medio unos de plata los cuales portaban alrededor del anillo gemas tan pequeñas de colores diferentes, siendo el del dedo anular el único sin gemas. De cabello algo largo rubio y ojos verdes claro, portando consigo unos anteojos rectangulares (Pueden dirigirse a mirar la historia "Amor de corazón" la portada de la imagen muestra al personaje mencionado para una mejor visualización del mismo personaje)

-Lo mismo digo Cadence.-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo que la humana le daba.- Como les ha ido a ti y a tu… intento de esposo.-Dijo divertido mientras se separaba del abrazo para verla-

-Bastante bien Ly, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto.-Dicho esto, Cadence le hizo un ademan con su mano para que la siguiera-

-Descuida, ayudare en lo que pueda… además… siéndote sincero… No hay mucho que hacer en casa… Por cierto Zafire te manda saludos.-Comenzó a seguirla tras haber visto su señal-

-Se acordó de mi.-Sonrió ligeramente.- Por cierto Ly. Quiero invitarte a ti y a Zafire a nuestra boda-

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu esposo te dio permiso?-Arqueo una ceja algo curioso.-

-No necesito el permiso de Nadia para invitar a un buen amigo a mi boda.-Le sonrió ligeramente a Lyandrio.-

-Bueno… me agradara mucho estar ahí, además… antes me había preguntado cómo era la boda de la Cadence de dónde vengo… Y extrañamente mi vida fue participe nuevamente por…-

-¿Chrysalis? ¿Adivine?-Lyandri asintió un par de veces.-

-De hecho, para serte sincero… nunca creí que volvería a ser tan sádico y carente de empatía cuando Chrysalis lastimo a mi esposa…-Quedo un momento en silencio mientras caminaban.- Pero cambiando de tema… explícame más a fondo eso sobre "Novo" –

-Bueno Lyandri… sabemos de antemano que este mundo es testigo de muchos acontecimientos interdimensionales, como tu, yo… mis tías, gran parte de los amigos de Alejandro, quienes comienzo a pensar que tienen algo que ver en todo esto… también un ejemplo seria ese actual rey de los dragones "Tiras" el hermano del fallecido Kromwell… y aun los eventos que no conocemos…-

-Si, comprendo, fui pionero en las investigaciones universales, claro que aun me faltan muchos mas mundos por estudiar y descubrir sin duda porque son infinitos… pero si lo que dices es cierto… esto puede ocasionarle problemas a este universo en cuestión, mas que nada porque no es un lugar del todo equilibrado para poder soportar los viajes entre dimensiones…-

-Bueno, pues Novo… es parte de otra realidad y creo que Fish o Alejandro sabe algo pero tal parece que no recuerda absolutamente nada y… Conozco a un mago que tiene un gran conocimiento de magia.-Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo miraba amigable.-

-¿Recurres a mi vanidad Cadence? Debe ser muy serio –

-Lo es Ly, una vez que la veas lo entenderás.-

Sin más se encaminaron hasta la casa, aun era entrada la madrugada, y la oscuridad era parcial, debido a los faroles de la calle, al llegar al lugar correspondiente Cadence abrió la puerta y Lyandri entro sin apuro alguno, sin embargo desde que entro a la casa Lyandri ya sentía que claramente la presencia magia de Cadence no era la única, al entrar a la sala, Lyandri pudo notar a una mujer humana sentada comiendo algo de pan tranquilamente. Al percatarse de que la observaba Novo levanto la mirada al extraño humano con lentes que yacía frente suyo.

-Novo, el es Lyandri-El susodicho solo se inclinó levemente.- un amigo nuestro, el podrá ayudarnos con esto.-

-Zapther me había mencionado que no era el único humano con magia en este mundo.-

-Si, lamentablemente los magos de este mundo… necesitan rituales y ciertos requisitos para llevar acabo sus hechizos… ya que la magia en este lugar es tan nula que se requieren…-

-Cadence me dijo que podrías ayudarme-Novo miro a Lyandri con cierta desconfianza.-

-Puedo ser útil, pero bueno porque no me pone al corriente de su problema.-

 _ **/Imperio de cristal mundo Ecuestre/**_

Un gran grupo de guardias imperiales corría entre las calles, entre estos guardias estaba Flash quien encaminaba por las calles a la Reina Umbra, había caos en la ciudad los civiles corrían de la parte oeste de la ciudad, lo que ocurrió después fue que una gran explosión de un color verdoso se hizo presente en la parte de dónde venían gran parte de los civiles, esto para Flash y para Umbra les dio un mal presentimiento, los pegasos que volaban cercas, rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, lo que Umbra pudo notar fue que los pegasos desenfundaron sus espadas y bajaron inmediatamente a apoyar a las tropas de abajo.

Al dar vuelta por una de las esquinas de la calle, los imperiales que acompañaban a Umbra y a Flash miraron sorprendidos que había un gigantesco grupo de Simuladores que atacaban esa parte de la ciudad, sin mencionar que otra gran oleada de Simuladores se acercaba desde la lejanía volando hasta el imperio, aun había civiles saliendo de sus casas, mientras que algunos guardias intentaban hacerle frente al gran conjunto de simuladores, los cuales extrañamente tenían dos tipos de armadura, la primera era la tan reconocida armadura azul oscuro, pero una muy pequeña cantidad tenía un color diferente, siendo de color verdoso fosforescente. Las armas de todos y cada simulador siempre era una cimitarra portando consigo escudos rectangulares.

-¡Ve y pídeles a los dragones que están en el extremo sur que vengan inmediatamente a este lugar, incluida Ember!-Dijo Umbra al voltear a veré aun guardia Pegaso al lado de ella, el cual al recibir la orden inmediatamente partió del lugar en dirección opuesta del conflicto.-

Posteriormente volteo a ver a Flash quien para este punto saco su espada y se encamino hasta la zona de guerra.-¿Dónde corrales esta Alejandro?

-Lo había visto con esa yegua que usted me había pedido que vigilara, cuando de repente salieron todos estos simuladores a atacarnos, intente protegerle pero… -

-¿Pero qué?-

-Era la Reina Chrysalis mi Lady… no pude hacerle frente-

Por su parte Umbra solo gruño molesta y comenzó a correr entre la batalla tratando de buscar al susodicho, pero no alcanzo si quiera a recorrer diez metros cuando un conjunto de simuladores los detuvieron en seco, blandiendo sus espadas.

Para Umbra y quizás para Flash seria esto fácil, de no ser por el gran número que tenían en frente suyo, no podían atacar arriesgándose a que un simulador tomara la ventaja y atacara mientras ambos estaban ocupados atacando a otros.

-¡LARGUENSE DE MI IMPERIO!-

Los ojos de Umbra se encendieron en ese fulgor verdoso y purpura que tanto la caracterizaba, paso suavemente su mano por el sable de su espada logrando que este se encendiera en el mismo fulgor de sus ojos, lentamente su mirada compasiva se transformó en una mirada llena de odio, ira irrefrenable ante nada, una leve voz recorrió su mente pidiéndole una sola cosa.

"Umbra… No cometas ese error… otra vez"

Ella mentalmente le pidió; "¡Cierra la boca!" ella no se iba a detener por varios motivos… el ataque a su amada ciudad… la ciudad que la vio nacer y crecer y convertirse en reina y sobre todo…

-¡Me lo entregaran de un modo u otro!-

Como cual sombra dispersada por la luz… Umbra se había movido de un lugar a otro a una velocidad que podría rallar en lo ridículo sin embargo no era del todo ridículo, pues cuando los simuladores frente a ella se dieron cuenta, cada simulador que les había impedido el paso cayeron al suelo mientras una herida superficial se hacia presente en la mitad de su cuerpo, algunos cayeron al suelo partidos a la mitad mientras que otros solo habían perdido la cabeza y solo unos pocos habían perdido un brazo. Umbra no se detuvo ahí, ella quería encontrar a ese humano, miraba de un lado a otro pero solo miraba a sus soldados imperiales tratando de proteger a los civiles, algunos otros protegiendo la espalda de su reina.

Y solo de ese modo, utilizando las sombras de cada simulador para desplazarse de un lugar a otro y matando a cada uno de ellos, logro adentrarse en el centro de la batalla, donde gran parte de los guardias imperiales yacían muertos, incluso algunos civiles estaban muertos a los pies de sus casas o de la misma calle, esto solo molesto de gran medida a Umbra, quien miro a cada simulador frente e ella, ante sus ojos cada simulador era igual, no había diferencia… Pese a que los simuladores la captaron, procedieron a atacarla, pero esto fue quizás el error más grande, pues pues con un ademan de su mano y su cuerno brillando, las sombras de todos y cada uno de esos simuladores se levantaron del suelo, cobrando de cierta manera un cuerpo, las espadas que estas sombras tenían eran las mismas sombras de las armas que los simuladores tenían.

Con un gesto sádico de parte de Umbra, las sombras comenzaron a atacar su respectivo portador sin piedad alguna. Cabe de aclarar que era una pelea contra un espejo, la sombra no podría ganarle a su contraparte real, lo mismo para el simulador, debido a que ambos podían saber lo que el otro podría hacer de manera intuitiva. Pero esto era solo para que Umbra tuviera tiempo para buscar al humano entre todos los simuladores.

Poco después los simuladores que estaban sobrevolando el imperio desde la lejanía con la intención de seguir atacando, miraron a Umbra, algunos de estos simuladores llevaban sus respectivos mosquetes, los cuales utilizaron para atacar a la reina desde los cielos, obligándola a refugiarse dentro de los edificios.

-Desgraciados…-Gruño con molestia Umbra tratando de encontrar una forma de seguir adelante-

En la casa donde estaba, se movió entre las habitaciones atrancando las puertas, para así quizás darse algo de tiempo, al subir al primer piso y mirar por una ventana de una habitación, noto aquella reina que anteriormente había tenido un encuentro contra Umbra.

Chrysalis sobrevolaba el imperio con la intención de irse, al lado de ella un par de simuladores llevaban cargando a aquel humano, Chrysalis solo le dedico una mirada a Umbra, quien a pesar de estar dentro de ese edificio, logro divisarla, solo para después hacer un ademan de su mano a Umbra dándole a entender que "No todo se obtiene en esta vida"

Por el rostro de Umbra ella no se permitiría así misma que alguien la apartara de alguien a quien tanto esfuerzo le costó poder poner un poco de luz en su corazón.

-Mi reina- Hablo un simulador que volaba a un lado de Chrysalis.- Las tropas tomaron el lado oeste del imperio… pero nos informaron que un grupo de dragones está tratando de cruzar la línea de defensa que colocamos ahí.-

-Pídeles que se retiren.-Señalo al humano que estaba inconsciente-Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos… Si lo que dice Celestia de los humanos es cierto… Me será muy útil… Este joven chico, resulto ser alguien de corazón de pollo.-Dejo salir una carcajada para luego hacer un ademan con su mano para que algunos simuladores la siguieran.

Por mucho que Umbra quisiera seguirla no podría con todos esos simuladores, ganas le sobraban de salir y enfrentar a todos, pero sabía que de hacerlo, solo lograría que la mataran, no posee alas para volar, lo cual quizás y emparejaría ligeramente la balanza a su favor… aunque tenga la oscuridad de su lado, sabe que de usar mucha, el mismo corazón de cristal se lo prohibiría e incluso ya le limitaba parte de su poder, es por eso que quizás no podía levantar toda la oscuridad que pudiera para ella misma refugiarse en ella y poder recuperar a aquel humano el cual para este punto ya estaba a una distancia muy lejana del imperio.

-¡Chrysalis juro que te matare por esto!-Grito llena de ira la reina de las sombras al notar que los simuladores ye se retiraban del lugar, esto debido a la llegada de los dragones que habían tomado ya los cielos imperiales. Pese a todo, no podrían seguir a los simuladores debido al gran número que aún tenían, lo único que hicieron fue tan solo asegurar la ciudad-

-¡Umbra!-Grito Ember entrando al edificio-

Ember se topó con Umbra, quien bajaba por las escaleras del edificio con sus ojos aun encendidos con ese fulgor tan característico de ella.

-¿Venimos en cuanto nos mandaste a llamar qué ocurrió?-Dijo preocupada debido a que había llegado a la zona en la cual hace unos momentos había estallado una batalla.-

-Baje la guardia si eso querías escuchar.-Dijo molesta volteando a verla.-

-No… es solo que…-

-¿Pídele a diez de tus mejores dragones que vengan contigo al anochecer al castillo de acuerdo?-Ember solo asintió un tanto confundida por la orden de la reina, la cual solo salió del lugar topándose que varios de sus soldados estaban siendo atendidos, mientras que otros estaban sacando los cadáveres del lugar.

-Mi Lady-Dijo Flash preocupado acercándose hasta ella.-Lamento mucho no haber podido protegerlo.-Bajo la mirada.- Para cuando pude reaccionar ya era muy tarde…-

-Flash… Asegurate de que La teniente Rarity y la capitana Fluttershy estén aquí para mañana por la mañana… ¿Quedo más que claro?-

-Si mi Lady pero… la capitana Fluttershy debe de encontrarse incursionando en la ciudad que mandamos a tomar con Nightmere Moon.-

-Entonces toma un dirigible y ve por ella.-Hablo con cierta molestia- Y dile a Nightmere que espere nuevas órdenes.-

-Enseguida mi Lady.-

 _ **/Ciudadela Ecuestre/**_

-Discord, no estoy molesta contigo… es solo que me preocupa el paradero de la reina Novo, sus generales preguntaran por ella tarde o temprano.-Había hablado Cadence, quien en compañía del señor del Caos Discord, parecían tener una seria charla, pues Cadence había detectado que Discord se había hecho pasar por la reina Novo.

Esto al principio levanto sospechas para Cadence, debido a que ella y Novo no se llevaba quizás del todo bien, pero el que llegara (Discord disfrazado) saludando a Cadence después de una noche donde Novo y Cadence había tenido una noche no muy grata… pues claramente esto tenía su firma.

-De eso no debes preocuparte… aquí la pregunta seria, ¿Dónde está la señorita cambia formas?-

-Ella y Celestia habían planeado algo, pero no estoy del todo segura de que fue…-Rápidamente Cadence se sacudió la cabeza.-No cambies el tema Discord, contéstame ¿Adonde fue Novo?-

-Puedo asegurarte que esta cien por cierto segura en donde está justo ahora.-

-Eso no aclara mi respuesta Discord… te lo preguntare una última vez… ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Desconfías al grado de pensar que yo le habría hecho daño a una dama como Novo?-Hablo algo ofendido mientras volaba alrededor de Cadence.-

-No estoy diciendo eso Discord… No le des más vueltas al asunto y dímelo.-

Paso un tiempo y Discord solo se llevó una garra a su boca y como cual bragueta cerro su boca evitando decir una palabra de ese modo, Cadence por su parte solo suspiro resignara sabiendo que el no diría nada mas.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Discord…-

-Querida, te puedo asegurar que para este punto… debió de haberse encontrado con un buen amigo mío.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Tienes amigos?-Dijo extrañada por la respuesta de Discord.-

-Claro, no lo conoces, pero él y yo ya habíamos tenido el gusto de medirnos con anterioridad… y puedo decirte que es una de las muy pocas criaturas en las que puedo confiar.-Dijo con cierto orgullo mientras se posicionaba frente a Cadence.-

-¿Y cuánto tardará en llegar?-

-Si te soy sincero… para este punto ya debería estar aquí, o… puede y tenga un inconveniente con el asunto que ella iba arreglar.-Sin más el Dracunecus solo se encogió de hombros importándole muy poco lo que la reina debería estar haciendo ahora mismo.-

-Supongo que no queda de otra que esperar ¿verdad?-Alzo la mirada para ver a Discord.-

-Exactamente, Oh por cierto mi buen amigo me pidió de favor que te encontraras en este punto y solo puedes llevar a una persona de tu mayor confianza y nadie mas-

Dicho esto Discord le entrego un pergamino negro a Cadence quien al tomarlo, lo extendió notando que claramente era un mapa bastante detallado del lugar en el cual le pedían que se presentara. Era un lugar situado en medio de dos montañas, en un ligar aislado, eso sin duda no había paso de vías ferroviarias y ni siquiera era un lugar en el cual alguna vez se hubiera pasado.

-Discord… ¿que estas planeando esta vez?-Miro con cierta desconfianza.-

-Esta vez mi querida princesa mi amore Cadenza, te puedo asegurar que yo no eh tenido nada que ver, mi amigo me lo pidió de favor que te diera este mapa y que te presentaras ahí lo antes posible y… que solo esperes.-

-Discord… te aseguro que si es alguna especie de trampa…-No termino de hablar cuando Discord nuevamente tomo la palabra.-

-¿Puedes por una vez confiar en mí? Además es algo que para bien o para mal terminara siendo beneficioso no solo para mis amienemigas si no quizás también para ti.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

Cadence permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, mirando el mapa que yacía en sus manos, tentada a ir al lugar que ese mapa le indicaba… si bien era cierto que Discord ha sido quizás (De momento) un buen aliado, aun le quedaban dudas a Cadence sobre si hacer caso e ir a comprobar ese lugar. Pero también… Si lo que decía era cierto y había una posibilidad ridícula de darles una ventaja a sus tías, podía tomarla-

-Solo puedo llevar a uno…-

-Exactamente, aunque para este punto ya sabemos a quién llevaras contigo ¿no?-

Cadence miro el mapa asintiendo un par de veces, mientras volteaba a ver al señor del caos para después decirle- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

-Harías mal en no hacerlo esta vez.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

 _ **/Mundo real/M-H/**_

Las cosas parecían estar bastante más claras para el invitado de Cadence, Novo le conto lo más importante a resaltar, pues al ser alguien que no conocía del todo, no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo en contarle algo tan íntimo, por su parte Lyandri ya

-Así que un Hipogrifo… Había escuchado de ustedes, de hecho una tal Tempest había llegado en su momento al Imperio de Cristal exigiendo algo del rey tormenta.-Quedo pensante Lyandri.- Pero no estuvimos interesados en su oferta y para que pase el escudo del imperio que hice, le sería imposible… Pero regresando a tu asunto Novo… ¿Estas completamente segura que ese es el chico con el que tu estuviste?

-Daria mi ala izquierda para asegurarte que es el-Dijo Novo mirando al mago frente a ella.-

-Pues muy bien… los hechizos de memoria son de cierta forma mi especialidad, me ayudaba mucho para los estudios en la academia.-

-¿Eso no era hacer trampa?-Miro a Cadence mientras alzaba una ceja suya.

-Lo es si te atrapan, de ahí la palabra querida.-Sonrió ligeramente.-Ahora díganme donde encuentro al susodicho "Alejando"-

Tanto Cadence como Novo, se pusieron de pie.

-Sígueme, para este punto es posible que nos busque para saber porque cancelamos la boda.-Dejo salir Cadence una leve risilla mientras invitaba a ambos a que la siguieran.-

Tanto Lyandri como Novo solo asintieron.  
Su caminata por las calles era quizás algo extraño o al menos para lo que era Cadence y Novo, porque si bien era cierto que ambas llevaban ropas acorde al lugar y la época, Lyandri resaltaba mucho ante la multitud, siendo el quien a traía las miradas de los curiosos a lo que Cadence le había preguntado "Sabes podías haber cambiado de ropa Ly" ante esto Lyandri solo sonrió ligeramente mientras le dijo: "Podría si… Pero me gusta presumir."

Por su parte Cadence solo dejo salir una fuerte carcajada mientras seguían caminando. Eventualmente conforme caminaban llegaron a una parte media de la ciudad, ante los ojos de Cadence las cosas claramente habían cambiado ligeramente, al cruzar una calle y entrar por una "Privada", al poco rato un chico quien parecía estar apresurado salió del lugar, Novo y Cadence lo identificaron casi inmediatamente.

-¿Adónde te diriges Bryant?-Hablo Cadence deteniendo en seco al chico.-

-De hecho iba a buscarte a ti, nos dijeron que cancelaron la boda… ¿Que paso?-Hablo preocupado mientras miraba a Cadence.-

-Nos surgió un problema, pero créeme no es nada malo entre Cedillo y yo ¿vale?...-Bryant asintió levemente con la cabeza- Ahora… dime… ¿se encuentra tu hermano Alejandro?-

-Sí, recibió la llamada de Cedillo diciendo que se posponía o cancelaban la boda y…-Volteo a mirar a Novo.-Se trata de ella?-

-Un poco Bryant, pero te lo explicare luego de momento esto es algo importante podrías dejarnos a solas con tu hermano?-

-Bueno… técnicamente esta solo de momento Cristian está en el centro.-

-Muchas gracias Bryant.-Le sonrió ligeramente.-

Después de eso se encaminaron hasta la casa del susodicho, Lyandri al pasar al lado del chico, Bryant no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza y cierta curiosidad por sus ropajes.

Al llegar a la puerta Cadence toco un par de veces, poco después escucho una voz masculina que le pedía que entrara, sin mar abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el tan mencionado "Fish" quien por lo visto estaba cuidando de su acuario ya que no quitaba los ojos de las gigantescas peceras. Al cerrar la puerta Fish volteo a ver de quien se trataba y claramente su gusto pareció llamarle la atención a Novo.

-Valla Cadence, justo había mandado a Bryant a buscarte… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué cancelaron la boda de último momento?

Su respuesta fue parcialmente contestada cuando Cadence señalo a Novo aun lado de ella, Fish por su parte quedo igual confundido y extrañado por la acción de Cadence.-No entiendo… ¿Amiga tuya? Habías dicho que no la conocías.-Volteo a ver a Lyandri- ¿Otro amigo tuyo? Comienzo a pensar que tienes mas habilidad para conocer gente que yo.-Dijo divertido mientras dejaba sus cosas de lado y se acercaba a ellos.-

-Fish, él es Lyandri… Como sabes… no soy precisamente una humana, y bueno… ellos tampoco lo son o al menos Novo… Lyandry por su lado realmente es un humano… Sin embargo, Novo insiste en que ella realmente creo un lazo bastante íntimo contigo.-

-Vale okey…-Dijo riendo nerviosamente-Sé que no te agrado el hecho de que terminara con diana pero te puse al corriente de eso, y fue hace mucho tiempo admitámoslo, creo saber cuándo digo "Que no conozco a alguien" es porque realmente no la conozco-Dicho esto volteo a ver a Novo- Lo de nuestro amigo dragón fue una cosa, pero esto… es incluso algo poco creible Cadence, no puedo olvidar algo como lo puede llegar a ser una relación… y te puede constar.-

Estas palabras solo golpearon de peor manera a Novo, quien frunció el ceño algo triste por lo que él le menciono.

-Exacto… Tú no podrías olvidar nuestra relación.-Hablo Novo llamando la atención de Fish.-

-Eso no quiere decir que alguien pudiera manipular tus recuerdos para ocultar algo en particular.-Hablo Lyandri quien mantenía una pose de pensador mientras miraba al vacío, solo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su mano izquierda.- Duele un poco la primera vez, pero te aseguro que no tardare mucho.-Dicho esto su mano desprendió un fuego verdoso la cual dirigió hacia Fish, quien instintivamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás.-

-¡Hey hey! Eso es fuego carnal-Se defendió poniendo su mano frente a Lyandri.-

-No te hará daño… al menos no físicamente.-Dijo Lyandri tratando de justificar su acto.- En el peor de los casos solo sentirías jaqueca o fiebre.-

-Fish…Al menos deja que Lyandri lo intente-Hablo Cadence algo comprensiva.- No pierdes nada, Novo insiste en que su historia es real, ¿qué haría aquí si no?-

Fish solo volteo a ver a Novo quien se mantenía con una mirada algo triste, con una mano en su pecho, tentada en quizás ya no seguir con eso…

-¿No me dejaras negarme verdad?-Dijo Fish mientras miraba a Cadence, quien únicamente negó con su cabeza un par de veces.-Vale… Pero quitaras de la lista de invitados a Diana, por mucho que sea tu amiga no la quiero ver en la boda.-

-Estará en la ceremonia… no en la fiesta… ¿te conformas con eso?-

-Peor es nada.-Dijo resignado Fish.- Venga ya pues…-Dijo mirando a Lyandri-

Lyandri solo sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a Fish, colocándole ambas manos en su cabeza, quizás el no lo podía ver pero las manos de Lyandri comenzaron a adentrarse poco a poco dentro de la cabeza de Fish.

-Que sientes.-Dijo Lyandri sin despegar la vista de la cabeza de Fish.-

-Alguna vez tomaste tanto que… ¿terminabas desmallado?-Dijo algo adolorido.-

-Jhum Jhum…-se rio por lo bajo.- De adolecente… si… pero de eso hace eones.-

-¿Qué?-No es que se sorprendiera al escuchar eso, si no que se había llevado una mano a su nariz al ver que comenzaba a sangrar.-¿Es normal?-

-Para ser tu primera vez… si…-Dijo sin interés de siquiera verlo.- Habrás estado con seres mágicos, pero nunca estuviste en contacto directo de magia pura…y ahora…-

Cuando quito sus manos de la cabeza de Fish este parecía tener la vista perdida, tambaleante hasta que eventualmente termino cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-Sip… Bloque de memoria, ahora solo falta saber quién se lo puso.-

-Quien mas seria si no mi madre…-Dijo con cierto recelo Novo mientras se acercaba a Fish para recogerlo del piso y ponerlo sobre los largos sillones.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?-

-Depende mucho de la persona… además de los recuerdos bloqueados, debemos dejar que sus recuerdos fluyan por su mente, que procese todo, porque al romper el bloqueo se dispararon todos los recuerdos de golpe logrando que el este así… eventualmente despertara, quizás en dos o tres horas mas podamos ver que tal.-

-Siempre me sorprendes Lyandri…-Dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.-

-Tu habilidad de persuasión no cambia, tanto en ti como la Cadence que yo conozco.-Dijo dejando salir una carcajada.- Por cierto, mientras se despierta, ponme al corriente… Dime cómo fue que conociste bien a ese tipo y lo cambiaste por Armor, como para casarte nuevamente.-

-Ly… Es una historia larga.-

-Tenemos tres horas, tomate tu tiempo, sirve que le aviso a mi esposa para que sepa que vendremos a tu boda.-Dijo sonriente Lyandri mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.- Y por favor no omitas ni un solo detalle… Ni uno.-

-Hay que ver… Bien… Pero te aclaro que como me interrumpas no diré nada más.-

 _ **/Mundo Ecuestre/**_

En las mazmorras del Imperio de Cristal, los pasos apresurados de alguien en particular resonaban por todo el lugar, rápidamente conforme los pasos se hacían más fuertes, las antorchas del lugar se fueron encendiendo solas, dejando ver a una Cebra encadenada al suelo en una de muchas de esas celdas, algo enceguecida por la repentina luz de las antorchas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo notar un aura completamente negra frente a ella, no inspiraba buena confianza eso de primera vista, la puerta fue brutalmente abierta casi de golpe por nada mas y nada menos que por Umbra.

Zecora claramente se estremeció un poco por la brusca entrada de Umbra, intento ponerse de pie pero las cadenas no dejaban que se pusiera más allá de estar de rodillas.

Al entrar a la celda Umbra se puso de rodillas frente a la cebra quien se notaba bastante preocupada por el estado en el cual se encontraba, Zecora se hacía a la idea de lo que paso, pues todo el ruido de armas de fuego y gritos daban a entender bien lo que ocurrió.

-Noto que en tu preocupación está el querer salvar a alguien que no has podido auxiliar.-

-No estoy de humor para tus rimas en este momento Zecora… si quieres seguir viviendo otro maldito día me diras ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el último nido de Chrysalis?-

La voz de Umbra había cambiado drásticamente, era como si se escucharan cientos de voces hablando a la vez, algo que ciertamente preocupaba a Zecora. Por una parte no tenía intenciones de morir, pero sabía de antemano que de un modo o de otro los simuladores formaban parte importante de Equestria, eso sin duda, a pesar de que devoren amor, ella había notado que algunos simuladores no necesitaban precisamente hacer eso para seguir existiendo.

-De decirte donde encontrar el nido, mataras a la reina… de matar a la reina, extinguirás a la especie Umbra, Chrysalis solo puede dar a luz a una reina cada quinientos años y ella aún no ha concebido una heredera.-

-Me importa un bledo su heredera…-Su cuerno brillo con aquella aura oscura rompiendo las cadenas, las sombras de la celda tomaron de Zecora de sus piernas, enroscándose sobre sus muslos subiendo muy lentamente por su entrepierna y abdomen para ponerla frente a Umbra, Zecora solo quedo estática por el sentimiento grotesco de esas sombras invadiendo su cuerpo.- Vivir… O morir Zecora… Y la respuesta es para ayer.-

-Sabes… que el no estaría de acuerdo con que mataras a toda una especie… Umbra….-

-¡Tú que puedes saber de lo que él quiere y que no!-Dijo molesta.-¡Dímelo ahora!-Grito molesta Umbra tomándola del cuello.-

Por mucho que se opusiera, su mismo instinto al igual que todos por seguir viviendo la hizo decir lo que no quería.

-A…Al sureste de las…-Le era difícil hablar por la presión en su cuello.- montañas de… Drazyl… l…la magia ahí… no funciona Umbra…-

-De eso me preocupo yo.-Dicho esto la soltó y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, pero Zecora nuevamente la detuvo.-

-C-Como vallas así Umbra… terminaras cometiendo un terrible error… por favor detente a pensar por un momento…-

Caso omiso hizo la reina, cerrando nuevamente la celda retirándose con apuro mientras que las antorchas se apagaban lentamente, una a una, hasta quedar nuevamente en la oscuridad perpetua.

Por su parte Umbra al salir de las mazmorras solo se topó con Rarity quien junto a un grupo pequeño de imperiales dijo.

-Mi Lady… el grupo que me pidió está listo Ember se unirá a usted en media hora, ¿nos adelantaremos o los esperaremos?-Hablo Rarity quien parecía medir un poco sus palabras debido al notorio estado de ánimo que tenía la Reina.-

-Yo me adelantare con el grupo-Miro detenidamente a Rarity quien solo oculto el miedo que sentía al recibir la mirada con aquel fulgor que representaba tanto a Umbra.- Tu espera a Ember y dile que se dirija al Sureste en las montañas de Drazyl… ¿Quedo claro?-

-S-Si mi reina.-Inclino levemente su cabeza.-

-Bien… Ustedes.-Señalo a los guardias detrás de Rarity.-Síganme-

Los guardias solo obedecieron a su orden mientras que por su parte Rarity solo se mantenía ahí mirando como Umbra se retiraba junto a los soldados que le acompañaban, era un grupo de soldados escogidos por ella misma, después de todo Umbra sabía que Rarity tenía un buen ojo para el detalle.

/Ciudadela de Equestria/

-Cadence Admito que Discord ha sido de gran ayuda, ¿pero que nos quiera a nosotros hasta ese lugar? Celestia ha quedado muy lastimada en su enfrentamiento contra Nightmere Moon… los sobrevivientes no tardaran en llegar para intentar una nueva ofensiva.-Shining Armor cargaba consigo un carruaje con algunos suministros para aquel viaje que le había mencionado Cadence… no se oponía o al menos dudaba en hacerlo, quizás el hecho de que Discord le soltara que Novo no estaba para empezar en Equestria si no en otro lugar, se podría decir que solo irían a recibirla a ella.-

-Comprendo cariño… pero Discord parecía tan seguro con esto.-Señalo el pergamino en el cual tenía en un mapa el lugar donde se debían de dirigir.-

-¿Y solos tu y yo? no se te hace un poco sospechoso?-Cuestiono Shining antes de subir al carruaje.-

-No perdemos nada si esto terminara con la guerra… ¿no crees?-Una mirada hacia su esposo basto para que Shining solo negara con la cabeza y luego dijera.-

-Hay que ver en qué mundo nos ha tocado vivir.-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/Hace mucho tiempo/**_

"Hace mucho… Había llegado a pensar que con mi propia fuerza yo podía cambiar este mundo… pensaba que no había nada que pudiera hacerme frente… me sentí un dios… alguien prácticamente omnipotente y lo era… hasta que mi maldita arrogancia fue la que me venció, muchos pensamos que como humanos no somos capaz de hacer más y es cierto, somos humanos después de todo, cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos."

"Cada determinado tiempo la humanidad revela un secreto tan profundo… Que nuestro futuro cambia para siempre, como lo fue el fuego, la electricidad o la fisión del átomo… Mi poder era peculiar en aquel entonces… Yo, podía mirar todo viví mirando el presente frente a mis ojos mire en antaño a caciques tribales y hechiceros muy poderosos… después a almirantes y capitanes… Después a generales y hombres de estado… después… Nada… No había nada y eso era a lo que yo tenía miedo. Pues ya no habría humanidad. ¿Las razones? Algo nos había borrado del mapa y desde hoy… 9 de marzo del año 66 Comencé con la primera transgresión."

"Esta prometía cambiar el destino de la humanidad… Nunca fui partidario de los sacrificios, ni de matar… Pero… esta vez lo valía, descubrí que el Amor es un lazo tan fuerte como el diamante y mi idea era hacer una cadena de diamante puro a rededor de la infinidad de la realidad y realidades. Si todo salía bien… Puedo prometer que no solo la humanidad se salvara… si no todo el basto Multiverso…"

 ** _"Tiras"_**

 ** _"Kromwell"_**

 ** _"Cedillo"_**

 ** _"Alejandro"_**

 ** _"Noa"_**

 ** _"Fish"_**

 ** _"Lyandri"_**

 ** _"Zafire"_**

 ** _"Cadence"_**

 ** _"Shining Armor"_**

 ** _"Si… otra Cadence"_**

 ** _"Umbra"_**

 ** _"Shyvana"_**

 ** _"Alonso"_**

Todos… y cada uno de ellos cumplirán con un único fin… Morir... Debo decir que soy el primero en desaprobar esto pero, supongo que ni justificarme cambiara el hecho de lo que hago, eh de admitir que no los mandare a matar tampoco los asesinare pues como todo tiene un inicio, igualmente debe tener un final, por lo cual no are nada mas que esperar pacientemente hasta ese día fue difícil encontrarlos y seleccionarlos, no cualquier humano es capaz de dar su vida por algo y es eso lo que hace que el corazón humano sea tan importante en esto. La puerta eventualmente se cerrara y nuestros universos estarán a salvo, la primera transgresión ya la hice pues entre los que deben morir no me mencione a mi mismo… cuando muera todo comenzara y nuestro mundo estará en peligro pues es nuestro mundo el puente interdimencional mas grande en toda la existencia del multiverso, si todo sale bien… todo terminara y el futuro que vi… No será oscuridad, será mejor…

"Shooring Star y Dimas"

Star… no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que ese día vinieras a salvarme la vida del señor dragón Torch. Desde que llegue aquí me has ayudado y no estuve de acuerdo que Torch te apartara de mi solo por su capricho de no querer que una gran dragona como tu estuviera con un ser "Inferior" como el me tacho. Tu me hiciste ver que la capacidad humano no se mide en su fuerza, si no por su amor hacia aquel que mas quiere… Nunca pensé que un sentimiento como ese nos daría a los humanos tanto poder hoy que nos volvimos uno con las estrellas y escuchas cada uno de mis pensamientos quiero decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazón y tan solo lamento no haber sido mas fuerte para al menos decírtelo antes de morir…

Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salvar mi mundo… Muchas gracias por formar parte de esta red que encadenara a un mal tan grande como el mismo universo…

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/**_

-¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo!-Grito Torch furioso al notar a una dragona blanca, la cual compartia un tamaño promedio con el resto de los dragones teniendo una altura de casi tres metros, las espinas de su espalda hasta su cola era de un color azul zafiro, un par de cuernos que se enroscaban para terminar en punta y un par de ojos verdes se fijaban ante el gran señor dragón-

-¡Defender a alguien que vale más de cien dragones!-

-¡Ese Humano no debería siquiera estar aquí en primer lugar!-Gruño furioso Torch.-

-¡Y yo no permitiré que un señor dragón se comporte como un maldito niño por saber que un humano es superior a nosotros!-

-¡Como no te alejes de ese humano no será solo a el a quien mate!-

Antes de que la dragona pudiera contestarle, sintió algo en su pata izquierda, al dirigir su mirada hacia su pata, noto que un humano se arrastraba hasta tomar su pata, se le notaba muy mal herido, con bastante esfuerzo apenas y podía estar de rodillas sin caer al piso, tenia quemaduras en lo que eran sus brazos, piernas y parte de su torso. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente debido al dolor que sentía.

La dragona inmediatamente se agacho para tomar al humano pero al hacerlo escucho una regañía departe del gigantesco dragón frente a ella.

-¿Prefieres cambiarnos a todos nosotros por ese humano?-

-¡Lo haría sin pensarlo, es mas dragón que todos ustedes juntos!-

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/_**

Lamento mucho todo Shooting Star… y… agradezco que estuvieras conmigo hasta ese último instante de nuestras vidas si en tu corazón cabe… espero y puedas perdonarme por haberte puesto en contra de tu propia especie… de tus propios amigos y… familiares.

-Te había dicho que no te librarías tan fácil de mi… Me hiciste ver cosas que como dragona no era capaz de mirar por mi arrogancia y… superioridad hacia todos… basto solo un punto humilde como el tuyo para darme cuenta de tantas cosas y por eso te estoy agradecida Dimas…-

/Nota del Autor: Había recibido un comentario el cual decía que fue lo que paso con las Mane 6, si se había conocido o antes de todo o algo y como había sido la historia antes de la llegada de Umbra, esto debido a que Luna esta aquí. Bueno no les hare en cuento largo… Como muchos sabemos o espero que lo sepan si no los pondré al corriente, en el final de temporada 5, supimos que Starlight había viajado en el tiempo, y se supo que había una versión en el cual el Rey Sombra estaba atacando Equestria, bueno de ahí la idea de este fic y intercambio de genero del Rey Sombra por Umbra.

Ahora otro punto el cual va para el comentario, como supimos en la versión del SHOW las mane nunca se conocieron y aquí tampoco en este fic solo la excepción de Rainbow y Fluttershy porque su pasado se sigue "Conservando" de cierta manera ya que si ponemos atención el rey sombra llega en un punto de la historia donde ni siquiera Luna regresa de su destierro, y es aquí donde surge la "Separacion" de los bandos tanto para Umbra y Celestia, donde Fluttershy y Rarity optan por ser parte de Umbra.

Ahora por parte del regreso de Luna aunque podría hacer una historia de esto seria muy largo y no podría costearme el tiempo para hacerlo por este fic y otros que tengo pendientes. Podría simplificando diciendo que Twilight le hace ver a Celestia que su hermana no tardaría en regresar de su destierro y como sabemos, Nightmere Moon destierra a Celestia a la Luna, al ser advertida por su alumna no caería en ese destierra y por ende podrían "Regresar a la normalidad" a su hermana y debido a que los elementos de la armonía nunca se juntaron en esta realidad, nunca dejaron de ser piedra como lo vimos en la temporada 1. Sunset Shimmer seria parte de este arco debido a que la invasión ocurre antes de que ella se valla de Equestria a EG. En cuanto a Starlight bueno… al ser de una ciudad cercana al Imperio de cristal, serian parte de los que se unirían a las filas de Umbra.

¿Porque meter a los Hipogrifos y demás razas? Para darle mas variación porque ya sabemos que hay mas razas… podría meter a los perros diamante pero… desde la temporada 1 que ya no se mencionan, de seguro NADIE se había dado cuenta de esto verdad?

Bueno espero y eso haiga contestado alguna de sus dudas./

FIN DEL CAP


	29. Una Profecia por cumplir

Nunca creí que el poder de nosotros los humanos llegaría a ser tan... Increíble… Nunca creí que fuese real que alguien pudiera hacer magia… o… tener una fuerza inmensa, ser inmortal y cosas por el estilo, pero desde que llegue a este mundo me di cuenta de que eso era cierto, mi caso o mi "Poder" es curarme con mayor rapidez, desde que Umbra agredía contra mí, note esta habilidad. Las quemaduras sanaban en cuestión de segundos, las cicatrices desaparecían al cabo del día siguiente o horas y… Cuando Umbra me dio aquel libro que me permitiría descubrir el resto de mis habilidades note que estaba en el idioma de español, pero el español de antaño, el castellano. Además la escritura era un tanto seca, no tenía expresiones que usualmente se utilizarían, Umbra decía que no conocía el tipo de escritura o el idioma, cosa extraña desde mi punto de vista es cierto, porque incluso cuando llegue aquí no los entendía porque ellos hablaban en un inglés Británico, esto debido a que eran más formal, por mi parte no era problema entenderles esto debido a que sabía el inglés a la perfección, y la diferencia entre el inglés Británico y el inglés Estadounidense, es que el Británico es mucho más formal y cortes, mientras que el Estadounidense es más "vulgar" hasta cierto punto.

Es por eso que desde que llegue podía comunicarme con ellos, su escritura seguía siendo un misterio para mi… ya que muy pocos libros que llegue a leer de la biblioteca del Imperio mantenían la escritura inglesa, mientras que el resto el idioma que dice Umbra: "Equestriano Antiguo" eran letras que yo no podía leer, podría decir que era una extraña combinación entre el Polanco, Ruso y Aravico.

En fin, el libro que Umbra me entrego, si hablaba de cómo alguien había obtenido tanto poder, se hablaba de un hombre que para este punto podríamos considerarlo alguien "Inhumano" pero narraba como es que debías utilizar esas habilidades, desde habilidades elementales hasta la manipulación misma de la materia.  
Menciono que sus habilidades se fueron dando eventualmente, explica que su cuerpo fue adaptando y recibiendo mas poder. Aclaro que conoció a otros humanos quienes no parecían tener esta misma adaptación como el, pues a lo largo de los años ellos no parecían adquirir otra habilidad o poder, pues solo mantenían su poder inicial o habilidad, los incentivo a utilizarlo y aprender a controlarlo, pero nunca pudieron adquirir otro poder.

De ser el caso… los humanos que pudieron regresar a nuestro mundo, regresaron con un poder o poderes, lo cual de cierta forma los haría especiales o incluso peligrosos.

Yo apenas llevo un año quizás aquí, y solo puedo "Regenerarme" cualquier herida que pudiese recibir me curo. Aunque no sé qué tanto efecto tenga esto con una herida muy gravo o de muerte, si seguiré viviendo al momento de que me corten por la mitad… mi lógica me diría que no, si moriría, por obvias razones son heridas letales, es como cortarme la cabeza, simplemente moriría en el apto.

El libro mencionaba una última cosa… Un peligro que alguien más advierte, alguien que podía mirar el futuro, dice que es el humano que estuvo con la dragona llamada Shooting Star. Mención que habrán humanos que deberán morir o sacrificarse para salvar nuestro mundo y el resto de universos… Reconoce que el Multiverso es tan real como la existencia de dios, yo… al principio no creía tal cosa, de hecho me mostraba excéntrico con esto, pero… mirando a Umbra… a Hope… recordar a Cadence todo lo que he mirado en este mundo y la misma habilidad que tengo cuando me lastimo y me curo en cuestión de segundos me hace darme cuenta que esto es real y lo que dice el libro tiene razón.

El peligro del cual mencionaba, no podía describirlo de buena manera, quizás su lenguaje no era tan rico para describirlo, o no había manera de hacerlo, solo decía que debíamos tener cuidado con nuestra propia sombra y las esquinas de cada habitación.

Después de eso había una última página la cual parecía tener un dibujo, en este dibujo se miraba a un chico humano quien parecía estar junto a una sirena, de hecho bastante extraña a mi parecer, esta era dorada, su apariencia era mas adentrada a los peces que a las sirenas que nosotros podríamos conocer…

Mi captor o más bien dicho… Captora, resultaba ser una simuladora, Hope y Flash me habían hablado un poco sobre estas criaturas, supongo que me dijeron lo mas relevante y lo que conocían, por lo visto comparten las habilidades de un Doppelganger y un Succubus, pues pueden transformarse en cualquier criatura que tengan en mente y encima de todo parecen alimentarse de los sentimientos de las criaturas.

Puede que yo haiga sido el estúpido… hubieron señales que me decían que ella era una simuladora, en escasos segundos cuando la miraba, sus ojos cambiaban muy brevemente a un tono verdoso, eso sin mencionar que se volvía alguien muy afectuosa y deseosa de cariño ajeno.

No sabría en qué lugar me encuentro realmente, todo lo que veo es algo verdoso, todo mi alrededor es viscoso, cuando empujo solo siento algo suave pero resistente, es como si fuera moco o baba, no sabría decirlo, de hecho ni siquiera tiene aroma, eso para mí fortuna, escuchaba voces desde afuera… parecían ser voces de otros simuladores.

-Ya despertó… ve a informarle a la reina-Una voz masculina se había escuchado, después de eso unos aleteos fuerte que parecían de algún mosquito gigante.-

Después de eso solo escuche silencio, no quería quedarme aquí a ver que me deparaba mi futuro aquí, si me trajeron por algo no quería saber de qué se trataba… esto para mi comienza a ser una molestia… primero debía de escapar de unas chicas de parte del gobierno de las princesas… y luego otra me secuestra… no sé si esto es triste o es gracioso… pero me habría gustado tener esta suerte en mi mundo.

Por lo visto estaba suspendido sobre algo, pues sentía como la sangre me fluía a la cabeza, me comencé a mecer de un lado a otro esperando que esta cosa verde que me rodeaba amortiguara parte de la caída. La caída era alta me golpee fuertemente el hombro derecho, aunque admito que funciono mi idea termine cubierto de esa cosa verde. Parecía ser un capullo verdoso o más bien una crisálida, al ponerme de pie y reincorporarme note que estaba dentro de una gigantesca cueva negra y oscura, todo el lugar era apenas visible debido a que había un gran conjunto de crisálidas colgando del techo, otras pegadas a las paredes, todas y cada una con este característico tono verdoso fosforescente que no permitía la oscuridad total en esta cueva.

No parecía haber nada en el resto de esas crisálidas, pues con la luz que emanaban no se notaba nada dentro, esto debido a que por uno u otro motivo los que cuidaban de mi debieron notar que me movía por dentro.

Las pisadas de los que me cuidaban estaba ahí en el suelo, pero luego nada, tal parecía que si se habían ido volando.

-¡Oye tú!-

-Carajo…-

Al desviar mi mirada note que un total de tres de aquellos simuladores que portaban armaduras, cargando consigo una lanza y una espada amarrada a sus cinturas, me notaron, yo instintivamente comiencen a correr seguido por ellos, tal parecía que usaron sus alas, pues apenas comencé a correr el sonido de moscos comenzó a sonar, era un zumbido bastante extraño, pero solo me alertaba.

Esta cueva estaba repleta de túneles interminables a cada tres metros había túneles que iban para diferentes lugares, había tanto en el techo del túnel por el cual corría como a los lados e incluso algunos que iban hacia abajo, estos últimos los terminaba saltando, había algunos en los cuales solo daba una giro muy brusco para intentar perderlos, pero parecía que no los perdía, izquierda, derecha, bajaba y ala derecha… intente de todo para perderlo, pero para este punto ya se habían sumado mas. Hasta que inevitablemente al cruzar por un maldito túnel, me termine topando por un gigantesco grupo de simuladores, estos también llevaban armadura, yo pare en seco con la intención de regresar pero tres simuladores más aparecieron por el túnel que había cruzado, cortándome el paso abruptamente.

-¡Quieto ahí!-Exigió uno de ellos desenfundando su espada y poniéndomela en el pecho.-

Mire a todos ahí, había muy pocas diferencias entre los simuladores, sus ojos apenas tenían un tono apenas perfectible de un color diferente, algunos tenían un tono de negro en sus cuerpo más claro y otros más oscuros. Yo instintivamente me lleve mis manos a mi nuca dándome por vencido.

Uno de los simuladores se me acerco y me tomo de las manos colocándomelas en la espalda y comenzándome a empujar para comenzar a guiarme.

-Camina.-Dijo muy secamente uno de los simuladores.-

Termine haciendo caso, tanto por mi sentido común como por mi afán de seguir con vida… Además yo esperaba que como en toda buena película, pudiera correr hasta encontrar con la salida. Pero veo que no me funciono, además en el lugar donde estoy dudo mucho de haber encontrado la salida, quien sabe a cuantos metros bajo tierra estoy justo ahora…

Como era obvio, ellos sabían perfectamente cómo moverse en el interior de este laberinto infinito de túneles, no parecían felices por mi intento de escape fallido, uno solo menciono: -Nunca habrías podido salir de este lugar.- y eso me había quedado más que claro.

Por mucho que quisiera salir de ahí no podría hacerlo, el lugar estaba literalmente infestado de estos equinos insectoides, solo me resigne y decidí seguir a estos simuladores a donde sea que me llevaran… Por varios minutos estuvimos pasando por diversos túneles, no era difícil adivinar que ellos podían saber en que lugar se encuentran, eventualmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser el centro de este lugar, era una cúpula gigantesca, donde en medio del gran lugar había una especie de trono negro hecho de piedra, era sumamente extraño la verdad, incluso tenia orificios. No le di la menor importancia realmente, todo el lugar tenia túneles en toda la cúpula , incluso algunos simuladores pasaban entre ellos, poco después el simulador que me guiaba me termino poniendo de rodillas.

Poco después el grupo que me escoltaba rápidamente se arrodillo al notar a un simulador en particular, a diferencia del resto de los simuladores, este era mucho mas grande, quizás de quince a veinte centímetros mas grande. Debido a su complexión rápidamente me di cuenta que era una mujer, de test oscura, crin y cola de colores verdosos opacos, ojos de un color verde brillante, su figura era tan cautivadora debo admitir, portando consigo un vestido verde que cubría su esbelta figura, tenía una forma de caminar muy provocativa y en todo el momento que se encamino hasta donde estaba… No apartaba la vista de mi cosa que para este punto me preocupaba.

-Supe que le causaste problemas a mis guardias…-Hablo aquella simuladora, una voz tan llamativa y única, algo que la verdad nunca podría haber escuchado de dónde vengo.- Es de mala educación caminar libremente en casa ajena ¿sabes?-

Que sentidito del humor tiene…-¿Como lo es meter a un invitado en esas asquerosas crisálidas?-Dije mirándola-

Apenas dicho esto uno de los guardias que tenía aun lado, me dio un fuerte golpe con su lanza en la cara, yo solo deje salir un gemido de dolor… para este punto la verdad el dolor apenas y lo puedo llegar a sentir… pero igual no deja de ser algo doloroso.

-¡Mas respeto a nuestra reina imbécil!- La simuladora solo levanto su mano al notar que ese simulador estaba a nada de darme otro golpe, deteniéndolo en el apto.-

-Me disculpo por eso querido… pero como habrás notado… Nosotros no tenemos algo a lo que tú puedes llamarle "Cama", eso es lo mas cómodo para nosotros. Lamento que no haya sido de tu agrado.-Ella seguía sonriendo de una manera tan inocente como si esto fuese tan común para ella.-

Con un ademan de su mano hizo que los que me escoltaba terminaran retirándose utilizando sus alas para irse de ahí. Cuando los simuladores terminaron saliendo, todos y cada uno de los túneles se cerraron abruptamente con una pared de piedra… esto solo me saco una sorpresa y junto con un ligero mal presentimiento. La simuladora la conocía… era Chrysalis… anteriormente había tenido el gusto de conocerla, era aquella mujer que no dejaba de mirarme de manera extraña cuando estaba en la ciudadela Ecuestre.

-¿Para qué me quieres? Si me quisieras muerto no estaríamos hablando ahora.-Hable con cierto tono fuerte.-

-Bueno… de seguro ya te pusieron al tanto de que ustedes los humanos tienen la habilidad de no solo adquirir un cierto poder… si no que ustedes pueden dárselo a los demás.-Sonrió ligeramente Chrysalis.-

-Algo había escuchado de eso si… Pero que te hace pensar que yo haría algo por ti en primer lugar.-

-No es como si pudieras ir a algún lado…-Chrysalis solo camino hasta posarse en frente mío y mirarme de pies a cabeza.- la única magia que se puede utilizar aquí es la de los simuladores… y ninguna otra… Además… Tengo un método muy impecable que te hará entregármelo por la buena.-

Note que sus ojos brillaron aún más de lo normal, tu cuerno rápidamente también fue cubierto por un aura verdosa. Había quedado algo extrañado lo admito, pero… de la nada comencé a sentir sueño, cansancio, mi mente me daba vueltas no era doloroso eso lo admito, pero los recuerdos que tenía y el control mismo que tenía sobre mí mismo comenzaba a perderse. Al principio pensé que era un dolor de cabeza, pero no lo era… Chrysalis solo se acercó a mi acariciando mi rostro muy delicadamente.

-La primera vez que lo intente no caíste en la trampa… pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…-

-¿Q-Que me estás haciendo?-Retrocedí un par de pasos, pero solo termine tropezando de espaldas, me lleve una mano a la cabeza para intentar "Estabilizar" mi movimiento pero mi cabeza no se movía, era mi propia visión.-

-Descubrirás que resultara ser mas satisfactorio de lo que crees… A Shining Armor no pareció afectarle tanto como a ti y véase que el lo disfruto bastante… Pero debido a que aun eres un potro… seré suave contigo.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona Zona Roja/_**

Pese a que muchos de los heridos en la ciudad estaban siendo atendidos, una gran mayoría en las calles eran cadáveres de ambos bandos. La victoria se había dado para las tropas imperiales, las cuales habían puesto en custodia a los sobrevivientes de las princesas, mientras que los que estaban heridos de gravedad solo se les dio un ultimo golpe para terminarlos.

Entre las calles Sunburts y Moondancer caminaban por lo que era una calle principal, donde al lado de ellos los acompañaban diversos guardias.

-Con la capitana Fluttershy tomando las costas la toma de la ciudad no fue difícil…-Hablo Sunburts- Supongo que su título la precede…-Miro detenidamente un mapa el cual parecía tener diversas equis marcadas.-

-Los hipogrifos se le escaparon al final de cuentas…-Dijo indiferente Moondancer mientras miraba el mapa que Sunburts cargaba consigo.-

-Tengo entendido que había dejado a un subordinado a cargo para capturar a uno de los integrantes principales de los Rainbow´s…-

-Fuera de eso… ¿Para que crees tu que la reina quiera en el imperio de Fluttershy?-Pregunto Moon-

-No estoy seguro pero para que viniera Flash debe ser algo importante… de momento reforcemos un poco la costa y hagamos grupos de vigía en los edificios mas altos.-

-Bien… movilizare a la artillería al interior de la ciudad, y me encargare del desembarco de las topas de Fluttershy.-

-De acuerdo… si nos apuramos terminaremos para mañana por la mañana.-

/En la ciudadela Equestriana/

Las cosas no iban para mejor, en especial la princesa Celestia quien para este punto estaba siendo atendida por un grupo de médicos para mantenerla fuera de peligro, Luna al saber de su estado, fue con su mal herida hermana quien se mantenía inconsciente.

Los doctores le prohibieron pasar hasta estabilizarla, con cierta preocupación solo se resignó a esperar a que le dieran noticias de su hermana, cuando los soldados le entregaron el informe a Luna, pudo darse cuenta que al menos parte del peligro se había esfumado, más precisamente Nightmere Moon, sin embargo la caída de una ciudad era un fuerte golpe para las princesas, ahora debían recibir mas refugiados y de ser necesario considerar moverse al Monte Aris con los hipogrifos pero para esto…

-¿¡Que tu que!?-Exclamo enojada Luna mirando enojada al Dracunecus el cual solo se encogio de hombros.-

-¿Yo solo trate de ayudar a una yegua en apuros es acaso eso malo?-Se encogió de hombros inocentemente.-Sabes como me pongo cuando una chica necesita la ayuda alguien fuerte.-Dicho esto el cuerpo de Discord se hizo musculoso.- amable.-Después cambio a alguien mas amistoso con un traje de godin.- y comprensible.-

-Discord, Novo es una parte muy importante de las filas de los Hipogrifos… como se enteren de que su reina no esta no solo se nos lanzan al cuello a mi y a mi hermana ¡si no a ti! Y podemos despedirnos de su ayuda.-Menciono enojada.-

-Bueno… suena algo preocupante si lo dices de esa manera pero… para serte honesto ella ya se tardo un poco… pero descuida esta con un amigo mío.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

-¿Enserio? Tu… ¿un amigo?-

-Lo se, suena difícil de creer-Dijo un tanto ofendido Discord.- pero te aseguro que esta bien, Cadence y el capitanazo ya fueron a recibirla.-

Luna solo se llevó una mano a su hocico mientras solo negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

-Discord… Como les suceda algo, la prisión de piedra no será nada compara con lo que te hare.-

-Bueno, eso será un problema para ustedes… las elementos de la armonía hace mucho que dejaron de funcionar… de hecho después de tu destierro.-Dijo Discord con una mirada maliciosa.- Pero no estoy para hacer algo tan malo, después de todo eh conocido a buenos ponis por aquí… Por cierto un pajarito me dijo que te diera esto.-

Un pergamino floto en frente de Luna quien miro extrañada este pergamino, con cierta curiosidad y algo de desconfianza Luna extendió el pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se dijo a si misma Luna.-¿De donde lo sacaste Discord?-

-Bueno… pasa, sucede y acontece que alguien sabe algo relacionado al corazón de cristal.-Sonrió ligeramente Discord.-

-N-No entiendo…-Seguía leyendo el pergamino.- ¿El corazón de cristal está vivo?-

-Al parecer así es… como me pidieron que vigilara a la reina bueno… digamos que mientras acompañaba a la reina de la oscuridad y al humano ese… escuche una voz muy particular que provenía del corazón de cristal.-

-Puede y… Amore este ahí… pensé que era un simple rumor, pero tal parece que es cierto, pero… ¿como sacarla del corazón de cristal?

-Bueno, podríamos esperar a que Cadence y el capitanazo Armor regresen-Sugirió Discord con una ligera sonrisa mientras volaba alrededor de Luna quien para este punto había vuelto a enrollar el pergamino y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Discord.-

-Discord… que te tomes muchas libertades comienza a preocuparme. Ten en mente que si Umbra gana esta guerra… Tanto tu como nosotras estamos condenados a una prisión peor a la de ser piedra.-

-Es por esa la misma razón por la cual me tomo ciertas libertades mi buena "amiga"-Hizo comillas con sus garras.- Además…-Metió su mano de león a su pecho como sacando algo y luego saco un reloj de bolsillo.- Para este punto deben de estar llegando al lugar acordado.-

Si bien era cierto… Cadence y Shining Armor se habían dirigido al lugar marcado por Discord, o más precisamente el amigo de Discord, uno puede llegar a pensar que sería extraño que él tuviese un amigo, una historia que debería de contarles con más calma y eso era en lo que pensaban ambos. Su camino era difícil era cierto, pero a pesar de eso su trayecto ya era poco, para poder llegar al lugar acordado, ambos debían de seguir una parte del camino a pie.

Por lo cual bajando de la carroza tirado por aquel lagarto, lo amarraron a un árbol cercano tras haberse detenido a los pies de una gran montaña.

-Sigo pensando que estar aquí es una mala idea Cadence…-Hablo Shining mientras caminaba por un sendero que permitía un paso hacia lo alto de la montaña.

-Podrías al menos darle el beneficio de la duda querido…-Hablo Cadence quien parecía guiar a Shining por el paso de la montaña.-

-No confió en el… El simple hecho de estar aquí tu y yo solos me hace desconfiar.-

-Bueno… De cierta forma tienes razón, pero no perdemos mucho con intentarlo… Además como te mencione en el camino, nos pidió que recogiéramos a Novo en este lugar.-

El camino estaba completamente empedrado, habría sido imposible subir la montaña en la carroza, además de haber puntos donde el lugar estaba muy empinado, para Cadence no era problema usar sus alas para llegar a un punto especifico, por parte de Shining, su fuerza le ayudaba a poder escalar esas pequeñas pendientes.

Su punto de llegada no parecía estar lejos según el mapa que Discord les había entregado, marcaba una pequeña grieta la cual daba al interior de la montaña, tanto Shining como Cadence solo se miraron momentáneamente y Shining fue el primero en entrar. El lugar estaba algo angosto pero no imposible de cruzar, tras unos minutos, pudo entrar completamente al interior, el lugar en si era grande, parecía ser que era una zona algo visitada ya que en el lugar se llegaron a encontrar restos de antorchas, e incluso lámparas de aceite, al adentrarse mas en el interior de la cueva, la luz ya no cubría nada, todo lo que había era oscuridad, por lo cual ambos optaron por encender sus cuernos para poder iluminarse en medio de esa oscuridad.

Al llenar sus cuernos con su respectiva magia, notaron que la cueva estaba completamente llena de gemas preciosas, todas incrustadas en las paredes, gracias a la luz del aura de sus cuernos la cueva se lleno de un brillo peculiar de diversos colores.

-Que hermoso…-Dijo Cadence mirando la cueva.-

-A Twili le habría gustado mucho ver esto…-Dijo con cierta pesadez en sus palabras.-

-Si…-Cadence llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Shining y le dio un leve empujoncito para que mirara hacia adelante.- Pero quizás…-

Delante de ellos había un cadáver… este cadáver no era poni, ni tampoco dragonesco, mas bien por la complexión y el mismo cráneo, era un humano. Era completamente esqueleto, sus ropas estaban tan malgastadas y oscuras, llenas de polvo y rasgadas. La mirada que tenía el esqueleto estaba perdida como su mirara al suelo, entre su esquelética mano parecía llevar algo. Cadence se acercó al esquelético cadáver para saber que era.

-¿Que haría un humano aquí?-Pregunto en voz alta Cadence, para luego voltear a mirar a Shining quien solo se encogio de hombros y miro hacia la parte donde estaba recargado el esqueleto.

-Normalmente no apartaría un cadáver por respeto pero esta vez… deberé hacer una excepción.-

Sin mas Shining movió levemente el esqueleto para saber que había detrás, y parecía haber una inscripción con sangre del cual a ojos de Cadence y Shining no podrían llegar a entenderla. Justo en medio de la inscripción había lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico también hecho con sangre el cual tenía un brillo muy tenue apenas perceptible a lo que tanto Cadence y Shining notaron.

-No sabía que los humanos hacían magia…-Dijo Shining al ver el círculo mágico brillando.-

-No la hacen… ese es el problema Shining…-

Cadence tomo el esquelético brazo y se acerco hasta la mano donde perecía llevar algo muy importante, ahí llevaba un papel, con algo de esfuerzo logro quitárselo, no parecía haber tenido mucho pues al extender el papel y ver su contenido, había una letra muy reconocible para Cadence ella solo abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Shining quien no dejaba de mirar aquella inscripción que estaba en la pared.

-Cariño… ¿reconoces esta letra?-Dijo con cierta preocupación mientras le acercaba el papel que había recogido del esqueleto.-

Shining tomo la hoja de papel y la extendió… en ella había una letra cursiva que el podía leer perfectamente, pero eso no era lo extraño… si no que la letra.

-¡E-Es la letra de Twilight!- Exclamo confundido y extrañado al ver lo que había escrito.- P-Pero… esto no parece haberse hecho hace mucho como este esqueleto. La sangre no lleva mucho tiempo como el esqueleto.-

-Puede ser cariño… pero también tomemos en cuenta que a pesar de la escritura única de tu hermana también podía escribirla Moon Dancer y otros ponis con el mismo critico de tu hermana.-

La emoción de Shining en ese momento se fue por los suelos, si bien era cierto que aquella letra tenia un gran parentesco a la caligrafía de su hermana, nada aseguraba que realmente fuese de ella. Tan solo extendió el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido. Había letras que no eran entendibles debido a que algo parecía borrarlo, como si fuese humedad.

"Esconderse… El corazón es la clave… llegara a liberarla… Reina…. A salvo."

-¿Que crees que esto quiera decir Cadence?-Pregunto extrañado el semental blanco mirando la hoja de papel.-

-Bueno… tomando en cuenta que solo conozco un corazón y es el del imperio de cristal… no creo que estén vinculados… tomando en cuenta el lugar donde nos encontramos sin mencionar que estamos demasiado lejos del imperio en este momento.-

-¿Entonces… seria conveniente borrar esto?-Señalo la inscripción que el cadáver del humano tapaba.-

-Seria una opción pero no creo que debamos hacerlo… los humanos que llegan a este mundo han sido para cumplir con algo… y supongo que esto ha sido lo que el debía de hacer. No seria bueno borrarlo de hecho deberíamos ver el modo de mantener este sello seguro.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Es lo que se me ocurre, además nadie vendría a este lugar esta muy escondido pero no esta de mas ser precavidos.-Sugirió Cadence mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar.-

-Bien, entonces sigamos con esto y lleguemos hasta donde esta cosa nos quiere llevar.-

Unos instantes bastaron para que Cadence terminara de conjurar el hechizo que ella estaba preparando, poco después un rayo golpeo la inscripción con sangre para luego formar un circulo mágico alrededor del cadáver y la inscripción.

-Eso bastara.-

-Eso espero, que el mapa nos marca que debemos bajar mucho mas.-

 ** _/Mundo Real/ M-H/_**

Lo único que se había escuchado en un principio era un fuerte estruendo dentro de una casa muy en particular, acompañado de un grito masculino de dolor, al adentrarnos mas de la procedencia de ese grito, venia de una casa arrinconada en las calles de un barrio medio. La reina Novo se encontraba en su forma de Hypogrifo mirando al humano que estaba en el piso con una mejilla roja, se le notaba extrañado y sumamente confundido para este punto, por su parte Cadence y Lyandri se encontraban detrás de Novo observando la escena de lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes.

-¿No te veo en dos años, llegas a mi casa y me visitas solo para darme un golpe Novo?-Dijo adolorido Fish mientras se poniéndose de pie mientras le replicaba a Novo por la cachetada.-

-¡28 AÑOS ALEJANDRO NO TRES!-Grito furiosa Novo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Y nunca regresaste!-

-¿¡Crees que no quería regresar!?-Le grito molesto por el golpe que la hipogrifo le propino.-Fue lo primero que quería hacer cuando llegue aquí Novo, mi mundo no es como el tuyo que rebosa de magia y alegría como en los cuentos de Hadas, aquí es mucho mas difícil de si quiera usar magia.-

-¿¡Y que se suponía que haría en ese tiempo!? ¡Tu mismo dijiste que regresarías!-

-Créeme que lo intente Novo, realmente lo intente… busque a alguien que me ayudaría a regresar de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a entrar por el portal para regresar…-Fish se detuvo y quedo pensante tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.- No se… Simplemente… no recuerdo nada mas… Esa preocupación que tenía por ti y de regresar se había esfumado y… cada recuerdo se había perdido en un dos por tres.-

Tanto Novo como Fish habían guardado silencio por un momento, dándole tiempo a Novo de tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura perdida, pero su llanto no paraba por mucho que ella así quisiera, se sentía muy triste por esto pero también se sentía muy feliz por saber que el por fin se acordaba de ella… algo que anhelaba con el alma.

Por otra parte Cadence había notado algo extraño el Lyandri, quien parecía tener un rostro de suma extrañeza.

-Ly… ¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo preocupada al mirar el rostro del humano.-

-Alguien se acerca…-

Para cuando Novo aparto la vista para mirar hacia otro lado solo sintió una mano recorrer su rostro con delicadeza solo para limpiarle las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, ella abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Fish quien para este punto se encontraba frente a ella.

-Realmente lo lamento Novo… Tenía todas las intenciones de regresar… Pero al final no pude hacerlo.-

-No… Por lo visto no…-Novo frunció el ceño algo molesta.- Mi madre desde un principio no quiso que tu regresaras y se encargo de quitarte cada recuerdo que tenias de nosotros…-

-¿Tu madre?-Fish negó con la cabeza.- Tu madre no fue la que me quito la memoria Novo… Ni Torch cuando me ayudo a regresar a mi mundo.-

-¿Entonces quién?-Pregunto Novo con extrañeza al saber que no habría sido su madre.-

-La verdad yo esperaba que no indagar amas en el tema… esperaba que su visita a nuestro mundo solo fuera de entrada por salida pero… Pasa y resulta que no fue así.-

La puerta se había abierto dejando ver a un hombre de traje bastante bien cuidado, de corbata roja un bastón en su mano izquierda y un semblante algo serio, este había abierto la puerta sin intenciones de si quiera importarle quien estuviera ahí.

-¿Zapther?-Tanto Novo como Cadence parecían reconocer a este humano-

Fue ahí donde Novo y Cadence intercambiaron miradas, por el simple hecho de haber conocido a este hombre, Lyandri por su lado al verlo solo se posiciono delante de Cadence y Novo, mientras tras hacer un ademan con su mano apareció un báculo de oro, el cual tenia una esfera en medio la cual era rodeada por una estatuilla de un dragón de oro el de ojos de rubís.

-Zapther…¿A que te refieres?-Hablo Novo con cierta preocupación.- P-Porque borrarle la memoria.-

El aludido camino un momento por la casa de Fish, mirando las grandes peceras que había en la casa, mirando a los pescados que nadaban sin detenerse, Fish por su lado no parecía alcanzar a reconocerlo, aunque un tintineo en su cabeza le decía que era mejor cuidarse de el.

-Bueno… es una historia bastante larga… debería remontar a unos dos mil años atrás pero… para simplificar las cosas, hay una profecía la cual se me pidió cumplir pero me temo que existen ciertas contrapartes de la profecía a la cual debo… Asegurarme que no sucedan para que no interfieran con el transcurso de ella.-

Este humano chasqueo uno de sus dedos para luego aparecer una espada larga en lo que era su bastón.

-Fish es uno de los que no necesitamos en tu mundo para esto… de hecho su sola presencia en tu mundo solo habría afectado el flujo del tiempo que muchos de nosotros nos hemos esforzado en mantener a línea.-

-Me sorprende que los Timers no te pongan las manos encima-Hablo Lyandri mientras tomaba su bastón y en una de sus manos solo una llama combinada con electricidad se hacía presente.-Tomando en cuenta que estas formando un futuro a tu conveniencia.-

-Ahí te equivocas, no es el futuro que yo quiero… Es el futuro que este mundo necesita… Lo siento mucho, no es nada personal, es solo cuestión de mantener mi mundo a salvo.-Hablo el hombre tras mantener su espada apuntando a Alejandro, este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de aquel hombre.-

-Entonces esto pasara a ser un problema entonces.-Dijo Lyandri, quien al ver la determinación de aquel hombre con traje, hizo un ademan con su mano para lanzarle una bola de fuego electrocutada, hacia el.-

Ni muy perezoso ni muy lento el hombre movió su espada cortando aquella bola de fuego únicamente logrando que el material oscuro que tenía la espada absorbiera aquel hechizo, sin embargo al hacerlo la bola de fuego solo creo una cortina de humo la cual no pudo anticipar, por lo cual tras ver esto se abalanzo sobre aquellos para así al menos seguir con el ataque.

Sin embargo al cruzar aquella leve cortina de humo solo se había topado con una pared la cual le cortaba el camino. El hombre hizo un ademan rápido con su mano como si quitara algo frente suyo logrando que el humo frente a el desapareciera en un instante, solo mirando que tanto Cadence como Novo y Alejandro salían de aquella casa, cuando estaba a punto de ir tras ellos, un báculo lo detuvo en seco cortándole el camino frente a el.

-Lo siento pero… No puedo dejarte que los lastimes.-Hablo Lyandri apartando la espada oscura de Zapther.-

-Comprendo… Es una lástima tener que pelear con otro mago en circunstancias como estas.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-

Zapther pasando la yema de sus dedos por toda la espada, logro hacer que esta tornara un color carmesí con runas incrustadas a lo largo del filo de la hoja. Tomando una posición muy acorde a los samuráis llamada Chudan no kamae, espero a que Lyandri fuera el primero en atacar, por lo cual tomando iniciativa Lyandri esta vez chasqueando los dedos provoco que el piso donde estaban comenzara a moverse debajo de Zapther, quien rápidamente intento moverse de donde estaba, para tener una mejor posición pero en su intento Lyandri logro posicionarse aun lado de el y con un ademan de su mano la cual teniendo Angulo directo hacia Zapther, una de las paredes de la casa, fue utilizada para formar un pilar que golpearía a Zapther, quien al no alcanzarlo a anticipar, utilizaría su espada para bloquear el ataque o al menos mitigar parte del golpe.

Zapther saldría de la casa debido a la potencia del golpe, no le fue difícil en medio del aire recobrar un poco su estabilidad a esto sumado que habilidad en la magia. Tras estar nuevamente en suelo firme, Zapther solo se tronaría los huesos del cuello mientras dejaba salir un alarido por el golpe que había recibido.-Veo que la falta de practica me afecta.-

Esta vez fue Zapther quien chasqueo los dedos, provocado que su espada se cargara con electricidad, sin mas hizo varios cortes al aire lo cual solo desprendió hojas de electricidad que irían directo hacia la casa de Fish, siendo un total de cinco de estas hojas cargadas de electricidad, tres de ellas habían sido desviadas por las mismas manos de Lyandri, pero dos de ellas solo las pudo desviar hacia sus costados logrando que al hacer contacto con el concreto las hojas de electricidad impactaran y explotaran en el acto empujando a Lyandri hacia adelante poniéndolo en un punto vulnerable. Algo que Zapther no desaprovecho en ningún momento, lanzándose hacia adelante con su espada de frente para bloquear cualquier hechizo que Lyandri le fuera a lanzar. Y así fue, pues tras musitar unas palabras, arriba de Lyandri mientras se volvía a poner de pie, un total de diez flechas de fuego aparecieron y se dispararon hacia Zapther, quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar las primeras dos, mientras que en medio del aire bloqueo tres de ellas con su espada… Pero cuando estuvo de vuelta en el suelo, dos de ellas fueron desviadas y una atrapada con su mano, libre, pero las ultimas dos solo se incrustaron en su cuerpo, una en su hombro izquierdo y la ultima en si abdomen, las flechas desaparecieron pero dejando el daño de la incrustación y quemadura.

-Si… También ando con falta de práctica.-Dijo Lyandri algo adolorido por los escombros que lo habían golpeado por las explosiones.-

Por otro lado Cadence, Novo y Alejandro se habían alejado lo suficiente, en sus manos Novo cargaba con aquel objeto que se suponía que la regresaría a su mundo pero una cosa también era cierta… que Zapther se la había entregado, y quien sabía que pasaría una vez la estampara contra el suelo… pues el le había dicho que un requisito para activar la esfera era romperla.

-Carajo…-Dijo Alejandro ocultándose detrás de uno de los postes de luz tras ver como escombros salían volando.- Acabe de enyesar el techo…-

-Para este punto Fish, me temo que eso no es relevante, lo importante aquí es que ustedes se vallan de aquí.-Dijo Cadence mirando a Novo.-¿Que esperas?-Dijo preocupada al mirar a Novo insegura.-

-Me preocupa pensar a donde me llevara esta cosa una vez que la rompa… fue Zapther quien me la dio.-Al escuchar esto Fish rápidamente miro a Novo y dijo.-

-¿Ese desquiciado te la dio?-Dijo con cierto enojo-¿Para empezar como y cuando fue si quiera que lo conociste? Además ¿porque carajos te relacionaste con alguien como él?

-Alejandro no es el lugar ni el momento ¿vale?-Hablo Cadence regañando a Fish quien solo frunció el entrecejo tras escuchar otra explosión cercas, pero esta vez muy a le lojos las sirenas de los policías se escuchaban.-

-Con un demonio lo que faltaba… los civiles de aquí debieron irse tras el terremoto que Lyandri proboco.-Dijo Fish mirando a lo lejos como ambos magos solo se seguían atanco.-Novo ya rompe esa cosa.-

-Pero…-

No acabo de si quiera decir algo cuando.-¿Cadence tu no puedes llevarnos?-Dijo Fish mirándola.-

-Podría si hubiera ido a su mundo una vez… pero al no ir podría abrir un portal que nos llevara aun lugar muy diferente, solo jugaría con la suerte.-

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Zapther los había alcanzado a divisar, por su parte Lyandri al estar detrás de él, golpeo su báculo varias veces contra el suelo logrando que un muro de hielo brotara del suelo mismo cortándole el paso.

-¡Solo rómpela con un carajo Novo!-Grifo Fish al ver que tenían a Zapther del otro lado de aquel gigantesco muro de hielo que se había formado frente a ellos.-

Sin muchas opciones Novo estrello la esfera contra el suelo, provocando en el proceso que una nube blanca se formara frente a ellos, para luego volverse densa, para así formar un pequeño reflejo de lo que eran unas montañas, era un panorama tranquilo, pero algo que Novo podía reconocer muy bien.

-¡Las montañas de Drazyl!-Señalo Novo el interior de aquel lugar.-

Un estruendo solo los altero, pues el muro de hielo formado frente a ellos fue cortado de tal manera que el hielo solo cayo hacia donde ellos estaban, Cadence no lo pensó dos veces y con ayuda de su magia tomo tanto a Novo como a Fish y los metió en el portal, ella entro también en este portal, por lo cual al caer el muro de hielo, este portal no desapareció, de hecho seguía en el lugar solo que haciéndose cada vez mas pequeño.

-Lo reconozco eres bueno.-Dijo Lyandri acercándose a Zapther quien miraba el portal a cinco metros de donde el estaba.- pero te falta técnica.-

-Puede ser… hace mucho que la humanidad en este lugar dejo de lado la magia. Te harás a la idea de ser el único mago en este mundo-

-No es mi caso… así que no puedo hacerme a la idea.-

Zapther solo miro el portal el cual se hacia cada vez mas pequeño pero solo recibió una advertencia de Lyandri.

-Como entres a ese portal para perseguirlos… No me veré tan piadoso como lo he sido hasta ahora.-

-Lo lamento… pero ellos no pueden arruinar el futuro que tanto esfuerzo hemos protegido.-

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia Zapther entro al portal, Lyandri le siguió el paso alcanzando a entrar en el ultimo instante que el portal se mantenía abierto.

 _ **/Mundo Ecuestre/**_

El terreno era montañoso, para cuando Cadence y Shining Armor lograron salir de aquel laberinto de la montaña, vieron un lugar muy hermoso, este parecía ser un pequeño paraíso escondido en medio de las montañas, un lago en medio de 6 montañas el cual a sus alrededores había un pequeño bosque, de ahí en mas las montañas bloqueaban cualquier paso hacia este lugar, esto debido a su gigantesca altura, Shining Armor extendió el mapa que llevaban con ellos para luego señalar hacia abajo.

-Estamos cercas, solo debemos bajar hasta ahí.-Señalo un rincón del lago que estaba justo debajo de ellos.-Si tomamos este camino no tardaremos mucho.-

-Si… Oh…-Cadence sonrió maliciosa detrás de Shining.-

-¿O que?-Dijo confundido al voltear a ver a Cadence.-

-Podemos acortar camino… así…-Dicho esto Cadence puso su mano en el pecho del semental y tras hacer un poco de esfuerzo lo empujo al vacío esto claramente asusto al semental quien rápidamente tomo la mano de Cadence haciendo que ella también callera con el.-

-¡Cadence esto no es gracioso!-Dijo en medio de la caída.-

-Dilo por ti-Dijo divertida para luego tomar a Shining de los brazos cruzándolos en un abrazo para luego extender sus alas-

A pesar de la jugarreta de Cadence, no tardaron en llegar al punto señalado en el mapa, Cadence soltó a Shining al estar carcas del suelo solo logrando que el semental se apartara de ella algo enojado por esa broma, a lo que Cadence solo rodo los ojos ante el mal humor que tenia Shining ya que nunca le habían agradado las alturas, esto debido a que era un unicornio y no un Pegaso.

-No sería malo que le perdieras el miedo a las alturas-Dijo Cadence intentando aguantar la risa.-

-Prefiero estar en la seguridad del suelo gracias.-Sin perder el enojo solo siguió hacia adelante ya que el lago estaba a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.-

-Tienes miedos muy irracionales Shining… cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en el crucero decías: "Aviéntame a los tiburones no me importa" pero no puedes tolerar las alturas.-

-Bueno… ¿quizás porque no tengo alas como tu puede ser?-

-No, ¿pero tienes magia no es así?-Arqueo una ceja Cadence haciendo que el semental solo se pusiera nervioso, pues sabia que el miedo en ese punto le había dominado.-

-P-Podría haberla usado pero quería que tu…-

No acabo su oración cuando una neblina blanca encima de ellos se hizo presente de la misma nada, tanto Cadence como Shining miraron hacia esa niebla, solo para mirar como tres figuras caían al lago desde una gran altura, tras un breve periodo de tiempo estas tres figuras parecían haberse sujetado para elevar a alguien que no parecía poder volar, en medio del aire Cadence logro identificar a Novo quien sujetaba a un chico humano, pero algo que llamo su atención y mucho fue mirar como una equina, una poni en simples palabras con su mismo aspecto color y estilo de crin y cola se asemejaba mucho a ella, solo que a diferencia de ella, estaba en cuatro patas y era más baja que ella, Shining parecía ser el mas sorprendido con esta yegua, quien al igual que el resto también estaba sumamente sorprendida por ver a su contraparte.

Novo no tardo en mirar a Shining Armor y a Cadence, por lo cual aterrizaron cercas de ellos. Sin embargo el portal no terminaba de cerrarce.

-¡Novo que bueno que te encuentras bien!-Dijo Cadence acercándose a la hipogrifo para darle un efusivo abrazo, la aludida apenas y le correspondió el abrazo, el cual al poco tiempo termino haciendo que Novo se sintiera un poco mas segura al mirar que tanto Cadence como Shining Armor estuvieran ahí.

-¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarnos?-Dijo Novo al separarse del abrazo.-

-Discord.-Dijo con simpleza haciendo que Novo solo dijera "Oh"-

-¿Lo descubrieron verdad?-Dijo algo apenada.-

-Bueno… que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado después de nuestra conversación Novo… lo delato.-

-Ya veo…-

-A todo esto-Hablo Shining señalando al humano y a lo que parecía ser una Cadence cuadrúpeda.-¿Q-Quienes son ellos?

-Si… tengo mucho que explicarles.-

-No solo a ellos.-Dijo Adolorido Fish quien trato de levantarse.-

Su conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente al escuchar un fuerte chapoteo de agua, todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver de que se trataba, pero otro humano había salido de en medio del agua, esto solo asusto a la Cadence Pony como a Noco y a Fish, pues este humano se levanto hasta estar por encima del nivel del agua, logrando así que aquel lago se volviera hielo para poder caminar sobre el, con espada en mano este humano comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos pasando la yema de sus dedos por lo largo del filo de la hoja logrando que esta se tornara de un color negro para luego hacer un corte horizontal, haciendo que un proyectil en forma de hoja curva saliera disparada hacia ellos.

De todos ellos Shining fue el primero en pararse enfrente de aquel proyectil mientras su cuerno se iluminaba para crear una barrera que los protegiera del impacto. Sin embargo aquel proyectil no se estampo contra la barrera que el unicornio había creado, si no que lo había atravesado, debido a esto la hoja siguió su curso pero se detuvo al impactar contra el unicornio, cortando tanto su armadura como dejar una herida profunda en el pecho del semental quien para este punto yacía en el suelo.

-¡Shining!-Extrañamente ambas Cadence parecían haber gritado al mismo tiempo.-

El hombre de saco no se detuvo ahí, en su sprint ya había salido completamente del lago y de objetivo parecía tener al otro humano, por lo cual con espada en mano y con otra pose samurái su intención era matar a Alejandro.

-¡No debiste seguir con esto Novo!-Grito molesto.-

Sin embargo justo debajo de donde el iba a poner su siguiente pie un circulo mágico dorado con números romanos y letras en hebreo se formaron debajo de el en un segundo… Lamentablemente al dar su paso el circulo mágico brillo intensamente provocando una gigantesca llamarada que cubrió todo su cuerpo quemándolo en el apto.

Para cuando la llamarada dejo de existir, Zapther permanecía parcialmente de pie… con una mirada perdida al vacío, Zapther con sus ultimas fuerzas miro hacia atrás suyo donde se encontraba Lyandri quien le había seguido el paso.

Zapther se dejo caer hacia atrás, Lyandri tomo el cuerpo de aquel hombre en brazos mientras se arrodillaba para no tener todo el peso sobre el. Lyandri tomo la cabeza calcinada del hombre y lo miro detenidamente.

-Buen duelo… Pero no debías de seguir con esto… -Dijo Lyandri mientras recostaba el quemado cuerpo del hombre en el césped.-

Los ojos de Zapther solo miraban a Lyandri… con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Zapther con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza le dijo.

-¿N-No te das cuenta?… mataras a mi mundo… Ah… -Los sonidos de dolor y falta de aire eran notorios, a esto sumado que su voz era muy débil para este punto.-

-Los métodos que implementaste no eran los correctos… Y… Por muy nobles que fuesen tun intenciones… No podemos usar la magia para lastimar a quienes no pueden defenderse de ella…-

-Ya veremos… Cual dulce sol amanece… Si esta profecía no se cumple… mi mundo estará condenado y al final… la culpa será solo tuya…-Zapther tomo el brazo de Lyandri.- Vosotros… que…habláis de buenas intenciones…-

Después de eso el cuerpo de Zapther comenzó a volverse cenizas, el cual un viento cálido se lo llevo, dándole un mensaje a Lyandri… quien se puso de pie y miro las cenizas de Zapther dispersarse en medio del cielo. Lyandri miro a los presentes para luego decir.-

-Veo que llegue a tiempo-Dijo divertido el mago.-

-Tienes la mala costumbre de llegar en el ultimo momento Ly.-Dijo la Cadence pony.-

 ** _Fin del cap._**

 _ **/Nota del autor/**_

 _ **Solo para responder una pregunta… El personaje de Lyandri para el que no sepa viene de las historias /Amor de Corazón y Reina de Corazones/ en esas historias se habla mas afondo de ese personaje.**_

 _ **Regresando a algo importante**_

 _ **¿Sabías que?: Lyandri encerró a su esposa en un corazón de cristal Del cual el líbero tras encontrar algo más poderoso que pudiese servir en vez de seguir usando a alguien que tanto amaba.**_


	30. Te perdi

Me encontraba en el mejor lugar que podía estar… Me sentía feliz de estar nuevamente con Umbra, estar con ella ha sido literalmente un agasajo en este corto tiempo, se miraba tan hermosa como siempre, vestida con un vestido rojo que cubría todo su cuerpo, me alegraba mucho de volverla a ver, después de lo ocurrido en el imperio… Era ciertamente algo que me aliviaba por dentro, apenas la tuve a mi alcance la termine abrazando con fuerza, algo a lo que ella termino correspondiendo de un modo muy cariñoso, le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, que lamentaba no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella pareció comprender de la mejor manera lo que pasaba, tan solo intento reconfortarme de todo lo sucedido, en un principio… quizás por capricho… quizás por necesidad, busque sus labios para plantarle un beso, al principio le costó algo de trabajo poder corresponderme debidamente, pero parece ser que no le fue difícil hacerlo al poco tiempo, extrañaba el sabor tan único de sus labios, su suave y oscura piel… En un principio pensaría en cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero, no parecía ser algo del todo importante en ese momento pues cuando me había separado de sus labios para poderle preguntar Umbra me tomo de los brazos y con una mirada tierna me dijo.

 _-No te preocupes… Todo está bien ahora.-_

Su cálida y suave voz me reconfortaba lo suficiente como para olvidarme de toda preocupación y poder seguir… tenia tantos deseos de poder hacerla mía una vez más, que en un principio intente proseguir con el beso, algo que ella instintivamente siguió por lo visto, rodee su cuerpo con mis manos y trate de quitarle el vestido que llevaba en ese momento, no pareció molestarle ni en lo más mínimo, de hecho podría decir que ella misma se incentivó a hacer lo mismo con mi ropa, ella empujo de mi y solo fui retrocediendo un poco hasta que algo suave me detuvo, no supe que era pero lentamente termine estando de espaldas sobre algo, mientras que Umbra estaba encima de mí, sin que ninguno de los dos rompiéramos con ese beso tan exquisito, pase mi mano por toda su espalda para terminar de quitarle el vestido que llevaba puesto, hasta que ella solo abrió los ojos…un par de ojos Rojos carmesí me miraban con ternura, pensaría que había hecho algo que la incomodara pero ella solo sonrió de manera juguetona… algo que comenzaba a extrañarme, pero supongo que solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Mi pantalón comenzaba a apretarme de la entrepierna por obvias razones, ella estaba sentada justo debajo de mi cintura, el que ella misma hiciera un movimiento de caderas a penas notorio no ayudaba mucho realmente, pero vaya que me agradaba bastante. Ella de un movimiento rápido pero ágil, metió sus manos debajo de mi camina, para luego quitármela dejándome desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Tanto su mirada como sus jadeos decían lo mucho que ella deseaba esto y yo… Puedo decir que estoy casi en la misma necesidad que ella, tanto por mi deseo de hacerla mía una vez mas, como por sentirla al lado mío.

Umbra bajo lentamente sus brazos por mis costados hasta llegar a mi pantalón, ella bajo su cuerpo para poder quitármelos, solo dejando un trozo de tela el cual eran mis bóxer. No había forma alguna de ocultar mi erección la cual hacia un leve bulto entre mi ultima prenda, Umbra solo parecía algo impaciente al principio ya que al bajar mi bóxer, mi miembro no tardo en terminar de ponerse erecto frente a ella, al principio parecía un tanto sorprendida y quería acomodarme frente a ella pero ella coloco una mano en mi pecho mientras decía:-"Solo quédate ahí y disfrútalo"-Era tan tentadora la oferta de solo quedarme ahí y hacerle caso, cuando iba a proponerle algo, ella solo se metió mi erección directo a su boca, solo sacándome gemido fuerte al igual que algo de sorpresa. Miré hacia el frente un momento para encontrarme con que su mano libre frotaba con fuerza su entrepierna, ella también se estaba excitando, se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de mi abriendo sus piernas tanto como podía, me acaricio la cara con su cola y me dijo - adelante, soy tuya. De inmediato entendí lo que quería y no la hice esperar, comencé a lamer todo su interior, húmedo de excitación, ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer y continuó chupándome un poco más, metía mi lengua tanto como podía mientras acariciaba su trasero, mi mano se topó con su cola que también acaricié, se estremeció un poco cuando la tomé pero no protestó, era larga y suave y se movía de arriba hacia abajo cada vez que la tomaba, un poco abajo de la base me encontré con un cálido y estrecho agujero y no pude resistirme, me chupé un dedo y lo metí en su esfínter, su cadera tembló por completo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no morderme, se sacó mi miembro de la boca mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos arqueándose hacia arriba y gritando cada vez con más fuerza.

Yo no dejaba de lamerla mientras que mi dedo entraba y salía del estrecho agujero, cada vez más rápido, empezó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante como si la estuviera penetrando rozando en cada ocasión el suave pelo de su entrepierna contra mi cara, se sentía como si me estuviera acariciando, de repente su ano se contrajo por completo alrededor de mi dedo impidiéndome moverlo, comenzó a jadear rápido y con mucha fuerza hasta que se corrió por completo sobre mi cara gritando de placer, no podía saber que tanto le había gustado lo que le había hecho, lo único que sabía es que me había llenado por completo de un líquido espeso que en ese momento me sabia delicioso y que tenía un olor que me excitaba aún más.

Ella estaba acostada encima de mi jadeando exhausta, aun recuperándose del placer que le había causado, pero yo seguía con una erección a mas no poder y necesitaba bajármela de algún modo, de manera que la empuje hacia adelante para salir de debajo de ella, le puse un par de almohadas bajo el vientre de manera que sus caderas quedaban levantadas hacia mí, ella apenas podía moverse y no opuso ninguna resistencia, apuntaba ya hacia su entrada cuando llamó mi atención el dilatado agujero bajo su cola, le metí un par de dedos en la vagina tomando mucho de ese líquido que se secaba en mi cara y lo frote alrededor de la entrada de su ano, después metí un dedo, y luego el otro, ella temblaba un poco pero no podía hacer más, muy pronto se acostumbró a tener mis dos dedos ahí adentro así que penetré rápidamente su vagina quedando yo lleno también de ese mismo líquido, con las manos separe sus nalgas para apuntar mejor.

Para ese momento la cabeza ya había entrado así que comencé a empujar hacia adentro, ella aún se quejaba un poco pero parecía no tener fuerzas para impedírmelo, poco a poco fue entrando hasta la mitad mientras ella se agarraba de las sabanas y soltaba un par de gemidos ahogados, continué empujando hasta que mi pene desapareció por completo dentro de ella, me acosté encima mientras le acariciaba los senos sentí su cola rodear mi cintura con fuerza como si intentara jalarme aún mas adentro, ella me dijo jadeando y con la lengua casi colgando de su boca - si te detienes te mato-

Aunque en la posición en la que estaba no podía matar ni a un caracol reumático era obvio que le estaba gustando, de manera que salí de ella muy lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, su cola intentaba jalarme hacia adentro pero con tan poca fuerza que ni siquiera era una molestia, una vez que lo único que quedaba dentro era la cabeza volví a entrar sintiendo cada pliegue rozándome, empecé a hacerlo cada vez más rápido mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba nuevamente, en cada embate sentía como si ese agujero se hiciera más y más estrecho, mis manos buscaron su clítoris y comenzaron a frotarlo haciéndola soltar un grito de placer, su vagina comenzaba a escurrir nuevamente y finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo, todo su interior se contrajo de repente mientras se movía de atrás hacia adelante, dándome un placer increíble, finalmente me corrí yo también dentro de ella sintiendo como si llegara hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, me acosté encima de ella y la jalé hacia abajo quedando ella encima de mi y aun me sonrió satisfecha y me dijo.

 _-Te amo…-_

La termine rodeando con mis brazos al tiempo que ella solo se dejó hacer para luego decirle-También te amo Umbra-

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/**_

Chrysalis se encontraba con aquel Humano que había capturado en unos aposentos, más precisamente los suyos, una habitación lo suficientemente grande y decorosa de cristales verdosos que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, tanto Chrysalis como el humano estaban desnudos sobre una cama lo bastante grande, siendo el humano quien abrazaba a Chrysalis por su espalda, los ojos del humano estaban entreabiertos, con unos ojos brillando en un tono verde fosforescente, mientras que Chrysalis solo le sonreía satisfecha mientras su cuerno y ojos también brillaban en ese mismo color verde que los ojos del humano.

-Realmente amas a esa reina.-Dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar al humano contra ella colocándolo entre su pecho.- Quien diría que tendrías tanto amor solo para mi… Hacía mucho que no me alimentaba de esta manera.-Una risa termino saliendo de Chrysalis mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico con una de sus manos de manera tierna, solo para luego decirle.- Descansa querido, ya volveré en breve.-

Dicho esto Chrysalis dejo de concentrar su magia en su cuerno, el cual termino apagándose mientras que los ojos del humano solo se cerraban quedando dormido en el proceso, a lo que Chrysalis únicamente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.

-Supongo que no debe de tardar la Reina en venir por su juguetito… Bueno… Esta vez no será como nuestro primer encuentro…-

Chrysalis termino colocándose un vestido negro acorde a su color ónix, un conjunto de collares plateados que llevaría en sus brazos y uno en su cuello, con curiosidad ella levanto su mano izquierda y solo pudo notar que un fuego verdoso se concentró en su mano para luego hacerla puño y desaparecer aquel fuego.

-Es muy superior a lo que decía Celestia… Sin duda el amor de un humano es mucho mayor a la de los ponis.-Dijo dejando salir una carcajada.-

/Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal/

-My Lady…. Sabe que usualmente no estaría en su contra, pero… Hacer esto solo por uno no creo que valga la pena. No me lo tome a mal, el es un amigo mío pero… Sabe que estamos dirigiéndonos a una base completa de simuladores, no tenemos de momento los soldados para poder encabezar un ataque de frente.-

Flash… quien sabio e inteligente le pedía a la misma reina que meditara lo que quería hacer, si bien era cierto que ella misma quería encabezar un ataque… también era cierto que tenía una fuerza militar muy reducida, casi únicamente limitándose a 3 escuadras de 12 guardias imperiales y 2 escuadras de dragones incluida Ember, entre ellos ya se incluían, el capitán Flash, la capitana Fluttershy, al igual que Starlight y la teniente Rarity. Otra parte de las fuerzas de Umbra se mantendrían en la ciudad para protegerla de cualquier contingencia, pero… era realmente cierto lo que Flash planteaba, nada aseguraba que ellos pudieran si quiera tener algo de ventaja.

-Esto lo hago más por cuestión personal.-Hablo Umbra con un tono autoritario mientras caminaba junto a Flash hasta lo que parecían ser un conjunto de carrosas los cuales serían los que los llevarían a su destino.-Esta fue la última vez que Chrysalis se atreve si quiera a dirigirme la mirada.-Dicho esto se subió a una de las carrosas seguida por una escuadra de soldados imperiales, ante esto Flash entro a la carrosa y dijo.-

-My Lady, pondrá en peligro a nuestros soldados solo por uno… tan solo le pido que lo medite bien, habrá otro momento para atacar a la reina Chrysalis, creo que sería conveniente al menos enfocarnos en las princesas.-

-Mira Flash… No te estoy obligando a venir, yo comprendo lo que dices y tus intenciones, lo hago tanto por Alejandro como por Chrysalis y yo pienso matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro… Si mato a Chrysalis… la misma especie de los simuladores se muere con ella, ahora si no te parece… Como te dije, no tienes que venir.

-Me preocupa su seguridad mi reina, es mi deber estar al pendiente de usted y no puedo dejarla sola en ninguna circunstancia.-

-Entonces… ¿Vienes o te quedas?-

Flash solo miro a sus compañeros imperiales, algo que muchos de los imperiales admiraban de el, era su devoción hacia la reina, su gran lealtad sin duda inspiraba a muchos de los que lo miraban, incluso se decía entre los guardias que Umbra no iba a ningún lado sin Flash y puede que en esto último tenga algo de razón, pues donde Umbra triunfaba siempre estaba Flash a su lado y quizás la moral de ese grupo reducido se incrementaría bastante sabiendo que el estaría con ellos.

Tras meditarlo por unos breves instantes, Flash termino cediendo y subiendo a la carrosa, donde rápidamente partieron rumbo hacia lo que sería la última colmena de Chrysalis.

 _ **/Zona montañosa, El lago de lágrimas/**_

La confusión de todos hasta ese momento era muy notoria, por ambos lados… De un lado estaba la Cadence Antropomorfa quien miraba con cierta intriga y curiosidad a su contraparte cuadrúpeda quien de igual manera a su contraparte, era de esperar que hubiera solo dos que parecían no estar si quiera sorprendidos de esto, y ellos eran Novo y Lyandri.

Lyandri no le era extraño ver a alguien igual, de hecho se podría decir que incluso estaba acostumbrado y no era la primera vez que miraba este "Choque" tan singular, por parte de Novo, esperaba algo parecido, incluso se imaginaba como dos Cadence podían llegarse a encontrar, solo que una cosa era su imaginación y la otra la realidad. Sin embargo también había otros dos conmocionados y ellos eran Fish, y Shining Armor, quienes de igual manera no dejaban de ver a las contrapartes de Cadence que ambos no conocían.

Como cual espejo y su reflejo, ambas Cadence solo sacudieron la cabeza, tratando de regresar a la realidad que tenían en frente suyo.

-Bueno, ya que nadie parece preguntar… ¿Por qué es que existen dos Cadence?-Hablo aquel humano llamado Fish, al ver que nadie mas ahí parecía hablar.

-Es fácil y difícil a la vez… Tomando en cuenta la disrucion de la distorsión del espacio y tiempo que apacamos de romper pera llegar a este lugar… Pero para no hacerte la historia tan Teórica y simplificándola, Ahí tienes el ejemplo y la representación existente de dos universos alternos.-Lyandri fue el segundo en hablar, tras señalar a ambas Cadence con su mano, estas únicamente voltearon a verle un momento, solo para que la Cadence Antropomórfica se acercara a su otra yo con cierta curiosidad, la altura de ambas podría ser debatible, cierto era que la Antropomórfica era mas alta pero esto debido a que la otra era cuadrúpeda y una Equina en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Por lo cual al agacharse un poco para estar a la altura de la Cadence Poni, toco con su dedo el rostro de la poni haciendo que la otra hiciera lo mismo pero con su casco.

-Ciertamente tenemos el mismo rostro.-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.-

-Son la misma… quizás en apariencia y eso es muy poco y que tu eres una poni y ella una Antropomorfa o Anthro como se ha popularizado mucho esa palabra. En lo que concierne, al Alma, esencia, consciencia y ser… son completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos.-Aclaro Lyandri mientras miraba como ambas solo se limitaban a observarse y tocarse un poco el rostro y mano/casco.

-¿Esto no causara ningún problema Ly?-Dijo la Cadence poni al tratar de dejar de seguir con ese juego que su otra yo seguía.-

-Si te refieres a eventos desastrosos como paradojas, y cosas de esas son inexistentes, no ocurre aunque viajes en el tiempo, es una mentira de los Timers para evitar que se viaje en el tiempo y te encuentres con tu yo del pasado. Además como te mencione, son diferentes en muchos aspectos, y no debería haber ningún problema con que ambas estén aquí, quizás el único problema seria el.-Dicho esto Lyandri señalo a Fish quien para este punto solo se había confundido y perdido en medio de la mitad del camino y al recibir las miradas de todos los ahí presentes, solo se sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

-¿Es común para ustedes hablar de cosas como estas?-Dijo Fish un tanto extrañado por todo lo que había dicho el mago.-

-Te terminaras acostumbrando, solo que me habría gustado mucho saber porque la determinación de Zapther por evitar que tu llegaras a este mundo.-

-E-Es pera…-Hablo la Cadence Antropomorfa poniéndose de pie y alejándose de su contraparte poni, para mirar mas detenidamente a este chico en cuestión.

No era novedad que Novo estuviera tan cercas de el, incluso una mirada entre ambas, Cadence y Novo bastaban para dar a entender a lo que una y otra se referían.-El es el chico del que tu…-Novo ciertamente apenada y con las mejillas ardiéndole muy levemente asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Ante esto Cadence solo dejo salir una risa ciertamente divertida mientras corria a abrazar a Novo.-¡Me alegro tanto por ti Novo!-

-L-La verdad fue de cierta forma… gracias a ti.-Dicho esto Novo con su mirada señalo a la Cadence Poni quien solo pateo una piedra algo apenada por la mención de Novo.- Digamos que… Tiene la misma determinación que tu al hacer su labor como princesa del amor.-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer… Créeme que he tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a muchos pero… Donde estaba es un poco mas complicado hacer ese labor.-Dijo Cadence Poni mientras se llevaba un casco a su nuca apenada.-Solo digamos que el amor entre humanos no es manipulable como…-

-¿Nosotros?-Dijo la Cadence Anthro algo extrañada.- ¿N-No podemos?-

-No-Negó con la cabeza la poni.- pese a que no sean portadores de magia, se podría decir que eso es de cierta manera su "Protección".

-Eso explica porque no pude aplicar mi magia en el aquel día en el calabozo.-Dijo en voz alta la Cadence Anthro llevándose una mano a su mejilla algo pensante.-

-Eso y que las reglas que rigen ciertos universos no aplican a los seres de otros universos, tal es el caso de ellos.-Hablo Lyandri Señalo al humano Fish.- Aunque ciertamente me gustaría seguir hablando… Creo que lo mas coherente en esta situación seria buscar donde escondernos.-Dicho esto Lyandri señalo por encima de la montaña a un gran grupo de dragones y pegasos que sobrevolaban el lugar.- Al menos que sea un grupo de bienvenida creo que lo bueno seria irnos.-

-Yo no le dije a nadie que vendríamos aquí… es posible que sean de la guardia Imperial, debemos irnos.-Hablo Shining Armor.-

-Vale, déjenmelo a mi.-Dijo la Cadence Anthro.-

En el momento en que el cuerno de Cadence se ilumino una fuerte descarga eléctrica la golpeo por todo su cuerpo esto solo haciendo que ella callera al suelo mientras un espasmo de electricidad la golpeaba una vez mas obligándola a dejar de usar su magia, tanto su contraparte poni, como Shining y Novo se acercaron a ella para auxiliarla, pero el grito que dio basto para que los dragones en el cielo los detectaran rápidamente.

-Carajo… Hechizo de silencio mágico… si ella no puede hacer magia nadie de momento podrá.-Dijo Lyandri haciendo un ademan con su mano solo logrando hacer nada- El hechizo es débil pero por un corto periodo de tiempo no podremos usar magia… ¿Porque lugar vinieron?-Dijo Lyandri mirando al semental blanco frente a el.-

-Venimos justamente de esa montaña pero… no hay forma de subirla sin alas-Dijo Shining mientras se agachaba para levantar a Cadence quien con algo de dificultad apenas podía sostenerse de pie.-

-Esperen…-Dijo Novo.-¿Este es el lago de las lágrimas verdad?-

-Así es.-Dijo Shining- ¿Por qué?

-Ohhh… Jajajaja Ya veo para donde va esto-Fish fue el segundo en hablar y parecía entender bien a lo que se refería Novo.-El escape del regaño de tu madre, muy buena pero no creo que ellos aguanten tanto la respiración.-

-¿Podran aguantar unos 2 o tres minutos?-Dijo Novo mientras se acercaba al lago.-

-¿Que hay ahí debajo?-

-Cascos submarinos o burbujas de aire y túneles…-Dijo Fish.- Mejor les explicamos luego, será mejor nadar.-

Sin muchas opciones y con los dragones tras ellos optaron por entrar al agua, siendo Novo la primera en lanzarse al agua quien en medio del aire termino transformándose en una poni marina, conservando levemente su apariencia anthro, lo que era de la cintura para arriba, mientras que la otra mitad solo se convertía en la cola de un pez.

Los demás le seguían, por lo cual al entrar al agua, la que parecía necesitar mas ayuda era la Poni Cadence, quien rápidamente recibió la ayuda correspondiente de Novo para nadar debajo del agua.

Ante esto Novo seria quien los seguiría, seguida de Fish y el resto, al tener más capacidad de nadar, Novo se adelantaría un tramo para llevar un poco más al fondo a Cadence y llevarla hasta un bloque de toneles los cuales parecían contener aire, Novo al llegar ahí dejo a Cadence y se sumergió a ayudar al resto, uno por uno los fue ayudando a llegar al bloque de túneles del lago, una vez que todos llegaran hasta el punto de aire el ultimo había sido Fish, quien al llegar a la burbuja de aire dejaría salir un leve grito.

-¡Dios! No sentía tanta presión desde que tu madre me había mandado a buscar con su guarda tras lo ocurrido con tu pretendiente.-Dijo algo aliviado al respirar aire.-

-Veo que has estado fuera de práctica… y de forma Fish.-Dijo Novo mirando al Humano recostarse en el duro piso de piedra.-

-Eres una Hypogrifo… yo un humano… estas acostumbrada a la vida en el mar… de dónde vengo no tengo la sencillez de practicar o de nadar siquiera.-Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó a la orilla de la entrada mirando a la hipogrifo quien miraba con cierta curiosidad al humano.-

-¿Que te preocupa?-Dijo Novo al notar lo extraño que actuaba el humano, quien solo miro al pequeño grupo que estaban tratando también de recuperar el aliento, un poco más alejados de la entrada de aquella cueva debajo del lago.-

-Todo esto… sin saberlo me metí en un problema mucho mayor que yo. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado desde que no estoy aquí Novo?-Volteo a ver la hipogrifo quien hizo una leve mueca de tristeza, algo que el humano noto-

-Bastantes cosas realmente… Tú te fuiste antes de que todo esto ocurriera, pero supongo que ellos también estarán poniendo al tanto a tus amigos.-Dicho esto Señalo al grupo, el cual tanto la Cadence Anthro y Shining Armor parecían hablar con Lyandri y la Cadence Pony.-

-Pues no estaría mal que también me pongas al corriente de esto.-Dijo Fish mirando a la Hipogrifo quien solo subió sus manos para sacar parte de su cuerpo del agua.-

-Para no hacerte la historia larga… La reina Umbra regreso de su destierro que las princesas hace años le habían dado… y después de que regreso, se hizo con aliados que estuvieran a favor de su ideal de hacer una sola gran nación y al estar en contra de esto… Las princesas le hicieron frente pero… ciertos ponis, estuvieron a favor de los ideales de Umbra y término haciéndose con la mitad del reino, las princesas buscaron mi ayuda y se las ofrecí, pero Umbra busco la ayuda de los dragones y…-

-¿Torch acepto?-Dijo extrañado- Me sorprende, tomando en cuenta que no accede tan fácil.-

-Lo se… Supe de una pelea por la ayuda de los dragones y el bando de Umbra termino ganando. Además… hace casi dos años que llego otro humano, y da la maldita casualidad que se llama Alejandro.-

Fish solo dejo salir una risotada al escuchar esto, ya que era cierto que era un nombre muy común de donde el venia y eso se lo había dicho a Novo hace tiempo.

-No es extraño realmente.-Dijo entre risas Fish.- en la época en la que nací, ya que es un nombre muy popular.-

-Supongo que si…Pero tu mundo es grande… Dudo mucho que lo conozcas, además por lo visto apoya a la reina Umbra.-

-¿Y eso te molesta?-Dijo con cierta extrañeza al escuchar lo que Novo dijo.-

-Quizás solo es un mero desconforme… Además, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, le dije a Cadence que esto no se puede ganar, que únicamente retrasamos lo inevitable.-Suspiro pesadamente Novo.-

-Puede ser… Aunque, quizás podamos hacer un poco la diferencia ¿no crees?-Sonrió ligeramente Fish.-

-No son los tiempos en los que estabas aquí Alejandro… Primero que nada debes saber, que Umbra está muy por encima de las princesas Celestia y Luna.-

-En momentos como este Novo, no sería bueno que bajes la moral ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento… es solo que se ha perdido tanto en esta guerra Alejandro… Que…-Novo bajo la mirada un momento.-Solo por el bien de mis propios súbditos quisiera retirarme de esto, y dejar que Umbra haga lo que quiera.-

-Pero sabes que no es lo correcto, ella solo quiere subyugar a todos… Estaría evitando la libre independencia de cada país, o naciones en su caso.-

-¿Pero que haces para este punto Alejandro? No podemos si quiera evitar el avance de Umbra, y para colmo casi nos tiene contra la pared.-Suspiro pesadamente Novo.-

-Bueno… para todo hay esperanza, como ahora.-Sonrió ligeramente.- Venga creo que ya tomaron suficiente aire para recorrer el siguiente tramo.-Dicho esto Fish volteo a mirar a los otros pero Novo le tomo de la mano levantándose un poco del agua.-

-Fish…-El susodicho solo agacho la mirada para mirar a Novo quien le tomaba la mano.-Es bueno volver a verte.-

Fish se agacho nuevamente para estar a la altura de Novo y tomar su rostro con una de sus manos.-Pensaba que seguías enojada por no haber podido venir.-

-Es un hecho que estoy aun molesta Fish… Pero sabiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido para que evitaras volver. No puedo culparte, mucho menos seguir enojada contigo… o con mi madre.-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… Novo.-

Fish acerco el rostro de Novo para poderle dar un beso en la mejilla, provocando únicamente un leve rubor en las mejillas de la reina, quien miro a los ojos al humano.

-También me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.-

Antes de que Fish se enderezara y fuera a con los demás, Novo desde el agua empujo su propio cuerpo fuera del agua para tomar del cuello al humano, inminentemente Fish termino perdiendo el Equilibrio mientras gritaba- ¡N-Novo! ¡Espera!- Para cuando pudo decir algo mas, Fish termino cayendo al agua junto a Novo quien únicamente lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas en medio del agua.

Cierto era que esta gran muerta de afecto era lo que Novo necesitaba, por lo cual teniéndolo junto a ella terminaría besándolo mientras lo rodeaba con su larga cola de "Seapony". Quizás el gusto no les duraría mucho, o al menos al humano quien inevitablemente por la falta de aire saldría del agua para tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

-Tú y tu fetiche de besarme bajo el agua.-Dijo mientras tomaba aire.-

-Eso antes no te molestaba.-Sonrió pícaramente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.-

-¿Terminaron los tortolos?-Hablo Lyandri quien estaba acompañado por los demás.-

Como si hubiesen sido atrapados haciendo una travesura ambos solo se sonrojaron y se apenaron por la presencia de todos, pero tanto para ambas Cadence solo soltaron unas leves risas por lo bajo.

-El resto es camino simple, hay burbujas de aire mas cercas, eventualmente llegaremos a las cercanías de mar del sureste, cercas de las montañas de Drazyl.-Hablo Novo- Solo que el camino esta mas oscuro, así que deberán ir lo mas juntos posible para no perderse ¿vale?-

-No creo que tengamos de otra… Hasta que el anti hechizo de Zapther desaparesca, no creo poder hacer mucho.-Dijo Lyandri-

-Bien… entonces los guio, síganme.-

 _ **/Colmena/**_

La gran acumulación de simuladores en la colmena era muy notoria, pese a que si había simuladores ayudando en el frente a las princesas debido a la unión de Chrysalis a la Alianza de ellas, pero cierto era que otro grupo de simuladores cuidaba de esta gran colmena, ya que al ser de momento la ultima, hasta la creación de una nueva no podrían dejarla sola mas que nada por los huevos de simuladores que había en los niveles inferiores de la colmena.

La colmena se dividía en tres fracciones, exterior, núcleo y subterránea, la exterior era la que siempre estaba a la vista de cualquiera, pese a estar en una zona montañosa el lugar aun así se mantenía a la vista, mas que nada incluso por los mismos simuladores que recolectaban comida y traían agua, la parte del Nucleo era el sistema de cuevas, que guiaban a lugares como la zona de almacenamiento, el cual era una cueva grande administrada por simuladores para entrergar la comida y resguardarla, también daba a lugares como la sala de la misma reina y "Habitaciones" para los mismos simuladores, siendo estos los que consistían en un pequeño hexágono, como las abejas, siendo casi la única con comodidad Chrysalis y algunos simuladores con un rango mucho mas alto y con una alta estima de Chrysalis. Por ultimo el nivel subterráneo, este permanecía hasta lo más profundo de la colmena, ahí se mantenían los huevos aun sin eclosionar de Chrysalis.

/Miren, yo la neta veo a los Simuladores como algo parecido a lo que pueden ser, las abejas, termitas, hormigas, entre otras que comparten una mentalidad "Colmena" o efecto "Colmena" esto ya que no hay datos que la neta nos digan si realmente es Chrysalis la única que pone huevos o también las hembras de la especie, por lo cual como cualquier otro de estos insectos, la mantendré como siendo la Reina la única que puede poner huevos para seguir con la procreación de la misma colmena, claro que vimos a Ocellus con sus "padres" pero esto bien podría ser un efecto de parte de Thorax, quien recordemos impuso su nuevo régimen en la serie, bien podríamos decir que (De momento) seria Chrysalis es la única que pone los huevos para la siguiente descendencia y que los padres de Ocellus serian como los "Tutores" o "Encargados" de cuidar los a la simuladora hasta su desarrollo, se que esto lo rebusco mucho pero la neta tenemos datos de los Simuladores que no nos han respondido en la misma serie ya que si recordamos hay un punto donde el mismo Thorax recuerda que salió de su huevo y solo estaba Chrysalis junto a un montón de larvas de simuladores mas, así que YO por mi parte la veré como LA UNICA que puede procrear a simuladores, como cualquier Reina de colmena ¿vale? Ya aclarado eso continuemos Vale? Si les queda duda no teman dejándome un Review y se los contestare en el siguiente cap o por PM/

Ahí le resguardaban una guardia mas, y simuladoras que cuidaban de los huevecillos, trataban a los huevos con sumo cuidado, cualquier simulador que saliera de su huevo rápidamente era llevado a una área diferente, donde se juntaba con el resto de las larvas y se le daba de comer, ya sean raciones minimas de amor o comida común, ahí abajo había diferentes cámaras las cuales permitían el desarrollo de cada Simulador en conjunto de sus "Hermanos" cámaras para explorar y entrenarse en el uso de su magia ya cuando llegaban a tener una cierta edad, se les especializaba a los machos siempre a ser los mismos guardias de la colmena, pero si la situación lo ameritaba pasaban a ser recolectores junto a las hembras.

Un grupo reducido de Simuladores que demostraran ser superiores en magia o algo que los hiciera resaltar del grupo, eran enseñados en artes diferentes, ya sean como la magia, la medicina, o si eran mas fuertes, se les en señaba mas plenamente en un arte que solo los simuladores comprendían, ayudándoles a pelear de mejor manera y a poder usar mejor su fuerza, pero si el caso de que un simulador no pudiese servir en nada, se le utilizaba literalmente como carne de cañon, se mandaban directamente al frente, pues los únicos guardias que podrían estar junto a su reina eran solo la crema y nata de todos los simuladores, y esto hacia que siempre hubiera rivalidad entre todos ellos, por siempre ser el mejor.

-Mi reina.-Dijo un simulador con una armadura verde la cual era la guardia personal de Chrysalis.- Nuestros vigías informan que notaron a la Reina Umbra acercarse por el sector norte… llevan consigo artillería.-

-¿Algo mas?-

-No mi reina, pero el poder de Umbra era muy superior al nuestro, y me temo que por mucho que nosotros peleemos contra ella no tenemos la magia necesaria… Deberíamos llevar a los Enchantes y Warrios a la batalla contra Umbra de otro modo solo nos aniquilaría.-

-Solo envía a la mitad de ellos, la otra mitad mantenla protegiendo la colmena… Si no pueden contra Umbra, retírense tendremos mucha mas ventaja numérica aquí, desplacen primeramente los huevos lejos de aquí, lo mismo para las larvas y simuladores jóvenes.-Ordeno seriamente Chrysalis.-

-Claro mi Reina… los llevamos a las cercanías del monte Aleluya? O en las catacumbas del bosque Everfree?-

-Lleven a los huevos al monte aleluya, y a los jóvenes al bosque. Que todas las cuidadoras recojan lo que puedan y que se vallan, solo se quedaran aquí guardias y soldados.-

-De acuerdo, hare el aviso a todos-

Chrysalis solo miro como aquel guardia se retiraba del lugar volando a través de los muchos túneles que había en el lugar, un semblante de pensamiento se apodero de Chrysalis, su plan estaba hecho… estaba en ejecución y solo quedaba una pieza importante.

-Pondremos cartas sobre la mesa Umbra…-

Al caminar por los túneles solo recuerdos golpearon su mente, recuerdo del inicio de la guerra, un punto donde Celestia también le había recordado algo que en su momento fue un golpe muy fuerte para Chrysalis.

Era ciertamente la destrucción de una de sus colmenas, si bien era cierto que a ojos de muchos Equestres, no se sabían las ubicaciones de las colmenas, una estaba comprometida debido a que alguien le había informado a Umbra del lugar de la colmena que Umbra destruiría poco después del inicio de la guerra… Pues en un inicio el mismo imperio tenía la intención de expandirse por lo largo y ancho de Equestria, y si bien era cierto que aún no estaba todo en las manos de Umbra, casi la mitad del país estaba en manos imperiales.

Chrysalis tenía en ese momento una cosa en mente… y era tener una pelea entre reina y reina, el tablero estaba puesto, las piezas en sus respectivos lugares, y cada dama, era la única que podía enfrentar a otra, Chrysalis sabía que sus súbditos no podían hacerle frente a Umbra en un combate mano a mano, más que ella misma lo mismo sabia Umbra, que en un combate entre sus guardias Chrysalis siempre resultaría ganando, y era por esto que Umbra y Chrysalis se lo tomaban muy personal.

Quizás lo único que no se cuenta de la reina de los simuladores es el gran aprecio y la responsabilidad que toma con todos y cada uno de sus súbditos, pues cierto era que ella era la madre de todos, y ante esto muchos simuladores siempre hicieron lo que fuese por ella.  
La longevidad de Chrysalis era mucho mayor a la de los simuladores comunes, así que no era de extrañarse que cientos de generaciones la miraran, incluso aún se esperaba que ella guiara a muchas más, lo único que muchos podían esperar de la reina era siempre lo mejor para ellos, cierto que conseguir comida no era para nada fácil o al menos a lo que el Amor corresponde, pero aunque sea poco, Chrysalis se abstenía e tomarlo si era para dárselo a los recién nacidos, y quizás el único "Amor" que ha podido devorar fue el de aquel humano, casi ella misma había olvidado el sabor de un amor tan devoto y único como el de alguien tan enamorado como este Humano hacia Umbra, casi podía llegarlo a comparar con la de los príncipes Shining Armor y Cadence.

Cierto que se había reservado mucho el amor de este humano solo para ella, pero sabiendo lo que venia tras de Chrysalis, lo mejor era poder estar al menos perada, pues como se sabia, el amor era una fuente de poder muy amplio para los simuladores de cualquier calibre.

No muy lejos de aquella colmena ya se había iniciado una batalla en lo que era un camino que llevaba a la colmena, era un camino entre las montañas, donde tanto simuladores y dragones se encontraban peleando por el control aéreo, mientras que en la zona terrestre, un gran grupo de simuladores se encontraba también peleando contra el grupo que Umbra había llevado consigo, siendo en su mayoría dragones que guardias imperiales.

Tanto el sonido de metal chocando contra otro metal era debido a las espadas y choques entre algunos peleadores, una batalla que se miraba mal para los simuladores quienes, quizás al no tener un gran control mágico, no podían mitigar parte del daño que los dragones infligían tanto por su fuerza y fuego, cierto que algunos simuladores lo intentaban pero solo reducían quemaduras en el mejor de los casos, mientras que otros solo resultaban quemados. Pero no todo era malo para ellos, pues los simuladores más experimentados en esto eran quienes encaraban a los dragones, siendo Simuladores quizás un poco más altos en estatura y fuertes, siendo estos conocidos como "Warrios" la piel de estos era más clara, teniendo un tono gris seco, pero el mismo tipo de ojos, quizás la musculatura en estos simuladores era un poco más marcada en ellos pero era debido a su estilo y a lo que estaban hechos.

Un Warrior, podía fácilmente imponerse ante un dragón o al menos hacerle frente en cuanto a fuerza, ellos quizás a diferencia de sus compañeros simuladores tenían una armadura más completa, esto debido a que al ser simuladores más experimentados se esperaba que al menos la mayoría regresaran con vida ya que pocos resultaban con las características necesarias para ser "Warriors".

En medio de la batalla no era nada raro para los Imperiales mirar a la reina Umbra en medio de la batalla, peleando y al mismo tiempo apoyando a los que siempre peleaban a su lado, eran quizás estos momentos en que los guardias Imperiales se daban cuenta que Umbra compartía un cierto aprecio por aquellos que peleaban en primera línea, el respeto hacia ellos era ciertamente mucho mayor de parte de Umbra hacia estos ponis que se arriesgaban junto a ella, eran compañeros de armas en ese momento y muchos sabían que el compañerismo en una batalla era sumamente importante y más si Umbra estaba presente.

La Moral en las tropas ciertamente imponía mucho cuando Umbra estaba cercas, pero entre los pegasos se corría el rumor del capitán Flash, el poni de mayor confianza de Umbra, se decían entre todos los pegasos que el uso de la espada de Flash era quizás comparable con la de la Reina Umbra, esto sumado a la alta velocidad a la que él podía volar y combatir era algo difícil de creer y muy pero muy pocas veces se le ha visto pelear a Flash, siendo alguien que prefería el estilo de espada y daga, siendo esta última su preferida para rematar.

Flash no era del tiempo en que Equestria estaba, si no que Flash venia precisamente de cuando ella tomo el trono del Imperio, y si, Flash estuvo todo ese tiempo con Umbra en el exilio hasta su retorno, y si en tiempos antiguos se le consideraba el volador más rápido y el mejor entre los pegasos… era más que obvio que como peleaba en el campo de batalla, quería recobrar ese título que le pertinacia antes de la llegada de muchos pegasos prestigiosos.

-¡Peleas como un garañón que llega tarde a su propia boda!-Se burla Umbra al notar que Flash termino cayendo frente a ella con un simulador en los cascos de Flash.-

-¡Si!-Tomo aire antes de proseguir mientras quitaba su daga del cuello del simulador.- Unos mil años tarde…-Suspiro fatigado.-

-Por desgracia fue demasiado tarde para algunos de los guardias debido a la emboscada de los simuladores… ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo del control aéreo?-

-are lo que deba mi Lady… Pero en mi esta protegerla, creo que la capitana Shy podrá…-Le interrumpió Umbra

-Si te pido esto es porque eres el más adecuado para esto, esos Warrior son un problema al menos a lo que fuerza bruta se refiere, pero tu caso contrarresta eso. Asique adelante, avanzaremos por este camino hasta la colmena, pero mantén distancia, es posible que tengamos problemas con tiradores si vas ganando el duelo aéreo.-

-Como diga entonces mi reina.-

Dicho esto Flash emprendió el vuelo para apoyar a parte de los pegasos que aún estaban en los cielos peleando contra los simuladores, cierto que gran parte de la fuerza aérea de los Imperiales ya consistía en dragones, pero aun así se mantenía un grupo de tropas para el uso de ellas.

Cuando Umbra volteo a mirar a su izquierda vio que el resto de sus guardias habían logrado seguirle el paso pero con falta de aliento en el proceso, en lo que respecta a Fluttershy y Starlight, no habían tardado mucho en acercarse a la posición en la cual Umbra se encontraba, casi al llegar ellas parte de los simuladores que se encontraban peleando con los dragones y pegasos descendieron para auxiliar a los simuladores que estaban peleando en tierra contra Umbra.  
En lo que Starlight respecta, para parte de la guardia imperial se le conocía por ser alguien bastante metódica en cuanto a los encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo, cierto era que ella normalmente tomaba algo de distancia pues su gran habilidad en magia le servía no solo para mejorar tanto su velocidad en combate como su destreza, si no también su fuerza y potencial de bloquear habilidades con el uso de su magia, pero no solo eso, si no que tenia la costumbre de brindarle estas habilidades a sus allegados, que peleaban muy cercas de ella, además de tener la maña de utilizar magia en medio de sus combates, facilitando mucho sus encuentros cuando son en desventaja numérica.

En cuanto a Fluttershy, la capitana de la marina Imperial del imperio, gran parte de su destreza se la debía a la rivalidad que sostenía con Rainbow Dash, quien en muchas veces en las batallas que ha habido entre el Imperio de cristal y Equestre ha llegado a aprender bastante, Fluttershy quizás no era la imperial más adepta a lo que es la espada, pues en cuanto a duelo mano a mano de espada se lo llevaba Rarity, pero ciertamente fue Rarity quien le había enseñado gran parte de sus habilidades del uso de una espada ligera que lleva Fluttershy consigo, el estilo tanto de Rarity y Fluttershy eran sumamente muy diferentes sin duda, el de Rarity era más "Elegante", "veloz", "Firme", "Preciso", "Habilidoso" y sobre todo con "Gracia", mientras que Fluttershy mantenía un estilo, "Fuerte", "Ágil" y muy "Defensivo" ella se enfocaba más en el contraataque, algo que podía ser bueno y malo en la batalla pero debido a sus antiguas experiencias en combate, ha logrado adaptarse con facilidad a sus adversarios.

Por ultimo Rarity, como se había mencionado, ella había sido la instructora de Fluttershy pero a pesar de eso, Fluttershy sabía que no podía asemejarse ni siquiera un poco a Rarity, y que en una pelea mano a mano, Fluttershy sabía que tenía las de perder en todo momento contra Rarity, además de que hoy día no se ha habido persona o poni que pudiese contra la técnica que ella usaba, siempre con una mano en la espalda donde ponía su mano en el mango de una segunda espada de la cual, todos los guardias afirman nunca la vieron desenfundar. Umbra decía que Rarity era a la única a la que no podía mantener un duelo de agotamiento, o de largo plazo no sin tener que usar magia, donde quizás era el punto débil de Rarity si ella peleaba contra otro unicornio que fuese mas experimentado en la magia, que ella, pues cierto que Starlight era hábil… pero en la magia, en combate mano a mano, Rarity tendría una victoria rápida, pero si tanto Rarity y Starlight pelearan a la par usando magia, seria Starlight quien ganaría por el amplio conocimiento que ella tenia. Pero Rarity afirma que ella no se especializa en magia tan amplia como lo es Starlight, aunque ciertamente parte de las habilidades mágicas que tiene Starlight se las enseño a Rarity para un mejor desempeño en combate, tal era el caso del incremento de agilidad, fuerza y bloqueo.

Naturalmente conforme la batalla se seguía llevando acabo, las tropas de Umbra inevitablemente terminaron llegando a la colmena, donde gran parte de los simuladores aun aguardaban a la llegada de las tropas de Umbra, pero de parte de Umbra no había llegado solamente con tropas, sino también con artillería, la batalla que fue cuerpo a cuerpo hace unos minutos, paso a ser una batalla distancia, donde la colmena terminaría recibiendo los disparos de los arcabuces y los cañones de la los atacantes, cierto que los dragones controlaban el cielo, pero no es como si los simuladores pudieran hacer mucho mas, tenían la magia de su lado y si era cierto que el daño dependía del simulador, entre los simuladores había "Enchanters", estos simuladores eran ligeramente mas altos que sus compañeros, sus cuernos eran un poco mas grandes y la magia se les facilitaba muchísimo mas que al resto de sus compañeros.

-Chrysalis dice que la evacuación ya fue hecha, pueden dejar que ellos entren a la colmena, ahí tendremos mayor ventaja.-Hablo un Warrior simulador a uno de los simuladores que fue pasando la voz.-

Por muy extraño que pareciera, la resistencia de la colmena y muy grande a pesar de la constante artillería que recibía por los cañones, notaron que había menos presencia en las entradas de los túneles que había en la colmena, lo cual aprovecharon todos los dragones para posicionarse en cada agujero y escupir una buena bocanada de fuego dentro provocando que todos los simuladores estuvieran en retirada. Las tropas terrestres de Umbra siguieron a los dragones hasta las entradas que estaban a ras de suelo y comenzaron a entrar.

-Asegúrense que sus tropas vallan en grupos de 4 y no menos-Hablo Umbra antes de entrar por una de las entradas.- Chrysalis a toda costa es mía ¿queda claro?-Tanto Starlight, como Ember, Fluttershy, Flash le asintieron con la cabeza.- Tu Rarity.-Señalo a la unicornio.- Quédate aquí en caso de que cualquier simulador trate de escapar por la puerta principal.-

-Como diga mi Lady.-

Dicha la Orden todos fueron entrando a la colmena.

 _ **/En los aposentos de Chrysalis/Narración en primera persona/**_

Carajo…-Exprese molesto al sentir que algo había golpeado mi cabeza.-Que mierd…-Cuando levante la cabeza y pude ver mejor tras abrir mejor mis ojos, note que el lugar estaba temblando, esto claramente me alarmo más de lo que yo esperaba, si algo había aprendido de todas las alarmas, señales y que hacer es que NUNCA debes estar en lugares subterráneos en medio de un terremoto, pero extrañamente a pesar de que quería moverme, mi cuerpo apenas y podía reaccionar de una forma apenas perceptible, sentía mareo y dolor de cabeza… No por el golpe que había recibido si no dentro de.

Al alzar mi cabeza comencé a notar que el techo comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco, eran grietas tan minúsculas pero que si uno ponía la atención necesaria podía notar que estas iban creciendo gradualmente. Al intentar levantarme de donde estaba termine cayendo al sentir que mis piernas no respondían, o al menos no del todo, algo que me comenzó a alarmar, maldije dentro de mi mientras intentaba ponerme de pie utilizando la cama como punto de apoyo, el lugar donde me encontraba parecía una habitación bastante bien decorosa, aunque no lo suficiente si tenemos en cuenta que esto se cae a pedazos y el tipo de pared y tierra que lo complementa, al ponerme ligeramente de pie, un gran pedazo de se desprendió del techo, cayendo detrás de mí donde había un ropero, yo maldije instintivamente como era costumbre.

-Genial… No pudiste matarme con el derrumbe en aquella ciudad…-Me levante adolorido.- No pudiste matarme con aquella gigantesca Hidra… Por el amor de… No pudiste matarme cuando estaba con todos esos dragones y ahora se te ocurre intentarlo? ¿Cuánto odio me tienes dios?-Grite molesto, no lo hacía apropósito pero tenía que culpar a alguien en casos como este. Cuando pude notar mire algo muy extraño, en medio de las dos almohadas de aquella cama, había algo, era algo de un color azul real, era pequeño, añadido a esto tenía una franja en espiral de color verde, esta franja estaba brillando muy tenuemente en un color fosforescente. Me llamo la atención a pesar del escenario en el cual me encuentro, estire mi mano izquierda y lo tome, era medianamente grande, comparable a lo que era un huevo, pero más grande, teniendo una altura de una cuarta de medida, y una circunferencia de más o menos diez centímetro o poco menos.-

Lo tome con una mano y claramente se sentía un palpitar, era sumamente cálido, cuando otro pedazo del techo me cayó encima, me regreso a la realidad en la cual me encontraba, y comencé a moverme aunque sea algo torpe, tuve que empujarme a mí mismo hasta donde estaba la puerta utilizando todo lo que tenía a la mano para apoyarme, mis pies aun los sentía dormidos, y casi no me respondían, solo a estímulos fuertes, para este punto era muy extraño no mirar nada o más bien a nadie, supongo que sería normal, deberían estar evacuando este lugar, después de todo se está cayendo a pedazos.-

-Genial… Estoy en una cueva a punto de derribarse… todos salieron y olvidaron al único humano en este mundo… Siempre cuando estoy en peligro me encuentran las chicas y ahora que es un caso como este no… Supongo que hasta ahí llega la suerte.-

Al paso al que iba nada me aseguraba que saliera de ahí, pero mientras caminaba, sentía que mis piernas lentamente recobraban el movimiento, no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que mis pies me comenzaron a responder con mayor naturalidad, pero mientras yo mismo comenzaba a subir o lo que yo pienso era subir, porque estos túneles son algo confusos, aunque cierto era que estos túneles tenían direcciones que iban hacia arriba, hacia abajo y a los lados, tome la línea mas directa que me llevara arriba, si tuviera alas tomaría los túneles que estaban justo encima mía, donde podía mirar la luz del sol, pero no.

Sin embargo mientras subía, un extraño sonido se escuchaba, además de gritos y metal, al poner mi mano incluso en una piedra, tuve que quitarla rápidamente ya que estaba sumamente caliente.

-¡CARAJO!-Grite mientras quitaba mi mano de aquella piedra.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Al decir justamente esto, del túnel por el cual yo iba a cruzar, cayó un dragón de escamas verdes al piso de donde yo iba a cruzar, inmediatamente di un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando levante la mirada de entre esos agujeros, salió un simulador mucho más grande y fuerte que los simuladores que estuve viendo últimamente, al verle, este solo me miro con cierto enojo en su mirada, rápidamente me identifico y se acercó de manera amenazante, instintivamente me di media vuelta y comencé a correr.

En sentido contrario de donde estaba esta criatura, no tenía intenciones de ir más abajo pero si no había de otra tenía que hacerlo.

/En otra parte de la colmena/Narración en tercera persona/

-¡Chrysalis!-Exclamo Umbra molesta en medio de lo que era la sala del gran trono de aquella colmena.-¡Se te acabo el camino! ¡Si sabes bien lo que te conviene a ti y a los simuladores que siguen con vida te mostraras!-

-¿Y qué pretendes hacerme?-Se escuchó una voz que resonaba por toda esa sala.- Ambas sabemos la verdad de cada humano que toca estas tierras… y si crees que dejare que lo uses a tu favor estas muy equivocada Umbra.-

-¡Me importa un cuerno el poder que tenga ese humano!-

-¿Acaso me dirás que no ansiabas el poder que ese humano podía darte?-Dijo tras dar una risa maliciosa.- No quieras parecer la yegua humilde y llena de moral porque no lo eres Umbra.-

El sonido de un zumbido fue claro, comenzaba desde lo alto de la sala del trono y ahí cuando la luz de las gemas de la colmena alcanzaron a tocar la hermosa figura de Chrysalis, quien extrañamente llevaba una espada algo larga pero parecía tener curves extraños en forma de ondas, se podía notar que estaba volando fuera del alcance de Umbra.

-No estás en posición de amenazarme Umbra, toda magia aquí solo puede ser usada por simuladores.-Le apunto con su espada.- Tu no tienes poder aquí Umbra.-

Umbra solo gruño ante esto mientras que el fulgor de sus ojos solo se hacía presente.-Ahí te equivocas Chrysalis.-

Como cual estela de humo disipándose, Umbra había desaparecido de la vista de Chrysalis quien al ver esto solo se mantuvo calmada mientras una ligera sonrisa se hacia presente en sus labios, solo para lamerse el labio superior con su lengua y tras un breve segundo Chrysalis hizo una estocada hacia atrás en línea recta escuchando el sonido de dos espadas chocando.

Umbra se había posicionado justo detrás de Chrysalis con la intención de atacarla, pero siendo detenida por la reina de los simuladores, Umbra no estaba materializada en su totalidad, se mantenía con una cierta forma de estela de humo.

-Puede que tengas razón.-Aparto la espada de Umbra.-

-No es magia lo que yo uso Chrysalis… es lo que yo hago desde hace mucho…-Al decir esto el humo se disipo, solo dejando escuchar la voz de Umbra por la sala.- Donde existan las sombras y oscuridad mis habilidades nunca cederán.-

-Jump… Que presumida.-Dijo Chrysalis cruzándose de brazos.- Seamos realistas Umbra… aquí lo único que te lastimaes la luz.-

-…-

-Te tengo.-

El cuerno de Chrysalis se ilumino por unos escasos segundos, iluminando de tal manera la sala en la cual se encontraban como cual granada segadora, revelando la presencia tanto de Umbra y disipando por un momento la estela de humo que rodeaba a Umbra, y con un rápido movimiento con ayuda de las alas de Chrysalis dio un golpe en diagonal con su espada únicamente chocando con la hombrera de Umbra, ella no alcanzo a desviar la espada solo logrando que Chrysalis le quitara la hombrera y de paso encajándole apenas parte del dilo en su hombro.-

Umbra solo gruño al apartar la espada de Chrysalis de su hombro mientras miraba con enojo a la simuladora quien dejo salir una risa burlona mientras acomodaba su espada de lado.

-¿Dolió no?- Dijo Chrysalis.-

-…-

Umbra solo mantuvo silencio mientras aquella estela de humo oscuro volvía a cubrir su cuerpo, donde tenia aquella herida en su hombro, esta rápidamente fue cubierta por aquella oscuridad curándola.

-Si habías venido a matarme Umbra, espero que al menos hagas un buen intento.-Dicho esto, movió su mano libre incitando a Umbra a atacarla.-

-Como acabe contigo… Tu especie se puede ir al mismo tártaro.-

Nuevamente su cuerpo había desaparecido, ante esto el rostro de Chrysalis solo se puso serio mirando a sus lados, y nuevamente utilizo su cuerno para iluminar la sala, y rápidamente logro identificar a Umbra acercándose hacia ella, aquella estela de humo que la rodeaba se disipo inmediatamente, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, Umbra al acercarse a la fuerte luz que Chrysalis provocaba,los rayos de luz que tocaban la piel oscura de Umbra rasgaban parte de esta, haciéndola sangrar muy levemente, Umbra bloqueo el ataque que Chrysalis encestaría en contrade ella, desviando así su espada abriendo su defensa, pero a diferencia de Umbra, Chrysalis se hizo hacia atrás con ayuda de sus alas alejándose del golpe que Umbra daría, no podía acercarse más debido a que la oscuridad no estaba para auxiliarla en ese momento.

Cuando el cuerno de Chrysalis termino de emanar aquella luz, las heridas que tenía Umbra en su cuerpo fueron nuevamente sanadas por la estela de humo que nuevamente volvió a cubrir a Umbra, sin embargo Umbra jadeaba, a pesar de que se sanara si le tomaba un peaje por hacer eso.

Sin intenciones de volver a hacer eso, Umbra únicamente se lanzó hacia Chrysalis al no ver que Umbra utilizaría este truco, el cuerno de Chrysalis rápidamente prepara de igual forma ese mismo hechizo, mas sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese utilizar su espada para bloquear el primer golpe de Umbra, una gigantesca mano oscura tomo el cuerpo de Chrysalis.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?-

Todo su cuerpo había sido aprisionado por aquella gigantesca mano oscura, la cual presiono el cuerpo de Chrysalis obligándola a soltar su espada y soltando un gritopor el dolor, a pesar de ellos Chrysalis miro que Umbra venía con toda la intención de matarla, y utilizando nuevamente su cuerno, desprendió aquel destello de luz de su cuerno segando momentáneamente a Umbra y desapareciendo aquella mano oscura en el proceso, Chrysalis cayó al suelo sin poder utilizar sus alas debido a un dolor que golpeaba sus costillas y parte de la espalda, haciendo que cada vez que intentara usar sus alas esas partes le punzaran con un dolor muy fuerte.

Al ver su espada no muy lejos estaba por tomarla cuando la mano de Umbra tomo la espada y le apunto con la propia espada de Chrysalis.

-¿Donde esta Chrysalis?-

-Como si te lo fuese a decir.-De las manos de Chrysalis un aura verdosa la rodearon, para luego lanzar contra Umbra una descarga eléctrica verdosa.-

Umbra no tardo en repeler aquellos relámpagos verdosos con un escudo carmesí que termino creando. Tomando distancia Chrysalis paso a utilizar su magia en contra de Umbra, quien por mucho que quisiera atacarla sentía con solo ver como la magia de Chrysalis golpeaba cada escudo de Umbra con fuerza, y que de ser posible era inevitable que si alguno de ellos le llegase a alcanzar la pondría en un aprieto.

Pero al hacer esto, Umbra opto por el combate cercano, Chrysalis después de todo no podía utilizar sus alas así que escapar no podría.

Cierto que Chrysalis lanzaba cada hechizo con la única intención de matar a Umbra, así como ella tenia la intención de Matarla, si bien era cierto que la habilidad de Umbra solo se limitaba al uso de las sombras y la oscuridad, esto le era imposible ya que a cada momento que utilizaba un relámpago Chrysalis, provocaba una fuerte luz que disipaba toda sombra por un segundo, esto sumado a que la magia solo la podía usar la simuladora, era de cierta forma un duelo justo.

Mientras ambas proseguían con la pelea, podía notarse un gran aumento en la magia de Chrysalis, Umbra terminaría resguardándose de los ataques de Chrysalis tras uno de los escombros.

-¡Quién diría que la reina del corazón más oscuro terminaría enamorada de alguien!-Exclamo Chrysalis al tener una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su cadera y la otra mano la mantendría en el aire mientras su magia se desprendía un poco con electricidad.- No puedes ocultar ese sentimiento de mi Umbra… Por muy maligna que intentes ser ante los demás-Miro a su alrededor tratando de percibir algo.- Tu como el resto de los ponis, caen como tontos al perseguir un patético sentimiento.-

Los pasos de Chrysalis se escuchaban por la sala, uno a uno… paso a paso…

-Tienes odio… ira… pero no las aprovechas como es costumbre tuya Umbra.-Dijo con cierta extrañeza- Esta no es la Umbra que había atacado mi vieja colmena… ¿Enserio sentiste algo por ese pobre y patético humano?-

Umbra solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza al escuchar lo que ella le decía, inevitablemente Umbra se llevó su mano a su pecho donde podía sentir un fuerte latido de su corazón… No era miedo… tampoco era la exaltación de la pelea, sino que era acorde a lo que Chrysalis decía de ella.

-Venir hasta aquí solo por él lo demuestra Umbra… Si realmente quisieras ya me habrías matado. ¿Es que acaso ese chico te ablando?-

El fulgor de los ojos de Umbra termino desapareciendo lentamente… cada palabra que Chrysalis decía era cierta… Umbra en el fondo sabia de los ideales de aquel humano… la moral que él seguía… y que desde entonces ella había tratado de ser igual que él, al menos un poco, sabia ella que en el fondo había hecho tantas cosas quela hacían ver ante los demás alguien despreciable, injusta, mala, despiadada… Pero lo intentaba… Intentaba cambiar para mejor aunque fuese un poco y cierto era que en su momento la única intención de Umbra era matar a Chrysalis.

-¿Alguna vez te mencione como es que nosotros podemos alimentarnos?-Una mirada maliciosa se mostró en Chrysalis mientras se acercaba al escondite de Umbra- Si subieras el gran amor que aquel chico demostró por ti.-Una voz casi sepulcral se escuchó en esa última oración- Gracias a él supe quién de ustedes dos es el dominante en la cama.-

Los ojos de Umbra mostraron clara sorpresa al escuchar eso último.

-Admito que intente doblegarlo cuando estaba en la ciudadela, pero ciertamente no es fácil de seducir un humano, aunque claro que en mi segundo intento tuve mucho más éxito.-

Para este punto las manos de Umbra comenzaron a temblar, mientras su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse, lo negaba pero era cierto, en el fondo sabia a que se refería Chrysalis.

-Y si te lo preguntas… Si…-Al dar vuelta por la gran roca en la cual Umbra se escondía Chrysalis encesto un rápido golpe con su mano cargada de electricidad, para luegotocando el cuerpo de Umbra haciéndola soltar un fuerte grito de dolor obligándola a soltar ambas espadas, donde rápidamente Chrysalis tomo su respectiva espada y la clavo rápidamente en el pecho de Umbra.- Fue todo mío en toda la expresión de la palabra Umbra.-

Al bajar la mirada Umbra solo miraba la espada de Chrysalis en su pecho, para luego mirar con enojo a Chrysalis.

-Descuida… Cuidare muy bien de él en tu ausencia…-

Antes de que Chrysalis sacara la espada del cuerpo de Umbra, fue ella quien tomo con su mano la espada de Chrysalis con fuerza, esto extraño de gran medida a Chrysalis, pero al mirar los ojos de Umbra, estos estallaron en un fuerte fulgor verde y purpura con el ceño fruncido de Umbra, lo primero que hizo Umbra fue con su mano libre tomar el cuello de Chrysalis mientras un conjunto de sombras rodeaban esa mano haciendo que aquellas sombras entraran en sus ojos y oídos.

Ante esto Chrysalis se alejó rápidamente de Umbra con los ojos cerrados mientras gritaba por un dolor indescriptible que sentía en ese momento tanto en sus ojos como oídos , pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo tratando de apartar lo que eran para ella visiones extrañas y sonidos que cubrían su alrededor.

Umbra terminaría levantándose con aquella espada que aún estaba en su pecho, no sin antes haber escupido un chorro de sangre tras ponerse de pie, llevo su mano hacia aquella espada que yacía incrustada en su pecho y comenzó a sacarla mientras unos quejidos de dolor se escuchaban departe de Umbra… Donde tras sacarla se acercó hacia Chrysalis quien trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-Aunque él no quisiera matarte Chrysalis… No aparta el hecho de que ¡Yo te quiero ver muerta!-

Chrysalis al notar esto una llama cubrió su cuerpo por completo, Umbra detuvo rápidamente en seco su ataque al mirar a aquel chico humano en el suelo, mirando con miedo y sustoa lo que Umbra hacía.

-¡Umbra!-La voz de aquel chico resonó su cabeza, cada recuerdo donde él le gritaba ya sea para llamar su atención.-

-Ese es el problema más importante del amor Umbra.-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del ser que tanto amaba Umbra-

El chico terminaría golpeando el rostro de Umbra sacándola de sus pensamientos en ese momento, para intentar arrebatarle la espada con el uso de su magia.

-¡De aquí no sales viva Chrysalis!-

/En el fondo de la colmena/Narración en primera persona/

-¿¡Con un carajo no puedes encontrar a alguien más con quien jugar!?-Exclame molesto a mi perseguidor quien no paraba de seguirme, eh intentado perderlo pero no eh podido, pero de algo que puedo dar fe es que los dragones con los que me he topado al menos son "Aliados" ya que al toparme con tres de ellos en una de las cuevas, estos no me atacaron, si no que parecía que tenían órdenes de buscarme y protegerme.

No tarde en atar cabos sueltos donde pude saber que Umbra no debería estar lejos de este sitio. Pero para mi muy mala suerte, o es que este simulador es muy fuerte o los dragones eran muy débiles, no soy nadie para criticar y mucho menos porque no estoy ni a la altura de las chicas que luchan en esta guerra, pero… ¡DIOS! Al menos podrían entretenerlo 30 segundos por lo menos.

Eventualmente termine llegando a un punto dondedebía cambiar de túneles ya que no podía seguir bajando, pero antes de tomar el siguiente túnel, de la nada, un terremoto sacudió toda la colmena, debía detenerme en seco y acercarme y pegarme lo más posible a las paredes para evitar que algún escombro me golpeara la cabeza, al voltear hacia atrás, donde aquel simulador grande me perseguía, los túneles por los cuales pase, terminaron derrumbándose cortándole el paso a aquel simulador, quien para mi buena suerte no podía pasar la cantidad de escombros que habían bloqueado el camino.

Suspire aliviado mientras miraba a mi alrededor, note que estaba en un punto tan profundo de la colmena donde todos los pasillos daban hacia un túnel mucho más grande y amplio, mire lo que llevaba en mi mano y note que aún seguía en buen estado, para este punto sabía que era algo muy importante pues este simulador no dejaba de gritar que le entregara el "Huevo" supongo que era su intención sobre todo atraparme con él, y no quería saber que me aguardaba si le entregaba el huevo por las "Buenas" realmente.

Decidí ocultar el huevo entre un grupo de piedrasy taparlo con algo de tierra, si realmente es importante, no quiero que algún simulador me vea con él y me vea como su prioridad.

Me quede un tiempo inmóvil tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, tenía la boca seca pero quería encontrar a Umbra, sé que ella estaría buscándome por todas partes, intente dirigirme por uno de los túneles que aún se mantuvieran en buen estado, muy a lo lejos podía llegar a escuchar lo que eran gritos y el constante choque de metal contra otro metal. Eran gritos vareados lo que escuchaba eso sin duda. Mientras me adentraba por uno de los túneles, comencé notar una bruma negra… era una especie de humo negro completamente, me extrañe por esto pues no parecía que oliera a humo o que hubiera fuego dentro de este lugar, cosa sumamente extraña.

-¿¡Hola!? ¡Umbra!-Grite y solo pude escuchar mi eco resonandomientras el sonido se iba alejando, para este punto no quería regresar a ese sitio, supuse que estaría más seguro si seguía el túnel que conectaba a todos hacia el que deje atrás.

Sin más volví a tomar el huevo y me encamine por esa senda, me habría gustado tener al menos una antorcha pues casi daba tumbos a oscuras, afortunadamente las gemas de este lugar iluminaban parte de la cueva que yo seguía… No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche un estruendo detrás de mí, instintivamente me lance hacia detrás de una piedra poniendo el huevo en el suelo cubriéndolo con un montículo de arena, lo único que escuchaba al estar detrás de ahí eran pasos lentos e inteligentes. Yo asome ligeramente mi cabeza al escuchar que esos pasos me pasaron de largo para saber de quien se trataba.

/Narración en tercera persona/

Las pisadas de Umbra resonaban por un túnel largo que ella recorría, con espada en mano y un fulgor intenso en sus ojos marcaban una ira irrefrenable, ponía atención a cada rincón de aquel túnel esperando encontrarse con alguien, al poco tiempo las orejas de Umbra se movieron al percibir un sonido justo detrás de ella, una voz tan conocida para ella se escuchó en ese momento.

-¿Umbra?-

El chico había salido de su escondite con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro él no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó rápido a Umbra, se le notaba feliz de haberla encontrado.

-No quieras verme la cara… otra vez…-Hablo Umbra enojada apretando la espada con fuerza.-

-¿De que estas habla…-

El chico miro con extrañeza un movimiento rápido de Umbra, tenía a Umbra justo delante de él y noto la gran ira que ella tenía en su semblante el fulgor de sus ojos encendido en su máxima expresión… pero cuando aquel humano bajo la mirada noto que Umbra le había encajado la espada en el abdomen de aquel humano, al principio la intriga y sorpresa habían llenado a este chico, quien miraba con confusión a Umbra por su acto, poco después intento articular una simple palabra pero no podía.

-No… Volverás a verme la cara nunca más Chrysalis…-Al decir esto Umbra, enterró mas su espada en el cuerpo del humano hasta el ultimo centímetro de su espada.-

-U-Um…-No pudo terminar la oración cuando un coagulo desangre salió por su boca, el chico llevo una de sus manos, hasta una de las manos de Umbra tomándola con fuerza.-

Para Umbra no había nadie mas que Chrysalis frente a ella, en un principio solo disfrutaba del sentimiento de agonía y dolor que debería estar sintiendo en este momento, su sonrisa sádica había regresado. Pero…

No miraba cambio alguno, Umbra esperaba que Chrysalis regresara a su forma original, pero no era así, cuando Umbra dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de lo que ella creía era la misma ilusión de Chrysalis, solo pudo mirar una mirada de confusión… una mirada cristalina apunto del llanto, sumado a esto Umbra miro que aquella ilusión de ese humano había tomado su mano… Aquella mano con la que ella misma había atacado, era un agarre fuerte que intentaba no caer hacia atrás.

-Um…Umbra...-Articulo el chico con falta de aire y dolor en sus palabras.-

Aquella voz la rompió, el fulgor en los ojos de Umbra desapareció tan rápido como escucho esa voz, Umbra negó con la cabeza varias veces al ver el cuerpo del humano frente a ella.

-N-No…-Dijo Umbra a punto del llanto.-

Una risa tan malvada y maliciosa solo podía escucharse en toda esa cueva, a pesar de todo, Umbra se negó a seguir con su persecución, y quedarse ahí… Tomo los brazos de aquel humano para evitar que cayera hacia atrás. Lo tomo de sus costados y lo recostó en el suelo, solo pudiendo mirar lo que ella había hecho,las manos temblaban tratando de saber que hacer en este punto, mirar el cuerpo del chico y ver aquella espada que yacía dentro de su cuerpo provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de esa herida.

Tentada quería sacarle la espada de su abdomen, pero apenas poner sus manos y tirar de ella, escucho un grito tan desgarrador que la dejaba helada, era un grito que no podía comprarlo con ningún otro y que solo le rompía mas el corazón a Umbra, miraba de un lado a otro esperando algo de ayuda pero no había nada, ahí solo estaban ellos dos.

-P-Perdóname….Alejandro… ¡Perdóname!-Pedía varias veces Umbra tomando el cuerpo del chico y abrazándolo en contra de ella-Iré por ayuda.-Dijo desesperada mientras se ponía de pie pero el brazo del chico tomo el cuello de Umbra, quien al sentir esto solo volteo a ver al chico quien solo le sonreía con una sonrisa tan tierna y llena de calma.-

-Quédate… Po… Por favor…-Pidió el chico acariciando el rostro de Umbra para limpiarle las lágrimas.-

-S-Sabes que mi magia no cura.-Tomo el rostro del chico en sus manos.- solo lastima deja que valla por ayuda.-

Nuevamente ella intento ponerse de pie pero el chico no le soltaba.-Ale…-Dijo Umbra en un hijo de voz tan quebrado que le era imposible soportar su propio llanto.- N-No seas terco… N-No quiero… Que me dejes…-

Nuevamente el chico le sonrió intentando calmar el corazón de Umbra.-N-No me dejes Umbra… Te lo pido…-

Umbra solo cerró los ojos absteniéndose de ir en busca de ayuda para cumplirle el gusto al humano quien nuevamente llevo su mano al rostro de Umbra y lo acaricio lentamente.

-E-Está bien…-Dijo Umbra colocando una de sus manos sobre la mano del chico que acariciaba su rostro.-Lo…Lo siento mucho… No quería hacerte esto… No a ti… S-Solo… Solo…-Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo sobre el chico.- Quería… Salvarte…

-Lo se… Lo se…-Comenzó a notarse la falta de aliento en el chico.- Umbra… Yo… Lo siento… -

-¿P-Por qué?-Dijo extrañada mientras sus lágrimas aun caían por su rostro.-

-Por no ser… tan fuerte… S-Solo… Soy… Un humano…-Tocio un par de veces en el proceso que escupía algo de sangre tratando de tomar aire.-

-D-Descuida… Y-Yo sería la que te protegería-Le intento sonreír al chico lo mejor que podía.-T-Tu sabes… Reina cuida al rey.-

El chico dejo salir una pequeña risa.-Umbra… M-Me habría gustado bailar contigo… una vez mas…-

-C-Cuando regresemos al imperio… P-Podremos hacer otro festival… ¿Q-Que dices?-Dijo abrazando al chico.-

Una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro del chico dándole la respuesta a Umbra. El chico tiro levemente cabeza de Umbra para acercarla a el y le dijo.

-Te quiero Umbra… Tan solo… Lamento no haber podido ser más para ti…-

-F-Fuiste el mejor… mi querido Garañón…Y-Yo… No merecía a alguien como tú… P-Perdóname…-Dijo entre lagrimas mientras frotaba su rostro contra el del chico.-

-No hay nada que perdonar… Mi reina…-

Umbra acerco su rostro y le planto un suave y delicado beso en los labios al chico, quien correspondió de la misma forma, Umbra intento transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso que tanto intentaba aprovechar… pero conforme aquel beso seguía el agarre del chico se perdía, y su beso fue perdiendo cada vez fuerza, inevitablemente el chico termino perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos. Al sentir esto Umbra termino con el beso, mirando el rostro del chico quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Umbra movió su cuerpo lentamente tratando de despertarle, pero eso nunca pasaría, con dolor en su corazón Umbra reposo la cabeza del humano en el suelo con delicadeza, tomo una de las manos del chico apretándola con un poco de fuerza, luego miro la espada que yacía en su abdomen, procedió a quitarla de su pecho ya sin miedo a escuchar ese grito de agonía que tanto la había desgarrado por dentro…

Al quitarle la espada, Umbra beso la frente del humano y coloco su espada entre las manos del chico del tal forma que la punta de su espada apuntara hacia sus pies, después de eso se quitó aquella capa roja que tanto la caracterizaba y cubrió al chico con ella, únicamente dejando su rostro al descubierto. Umbra se puso de pie y dijo.

-N-Nunca he sido buena para las despedidas… Lo siento… Realmente lo siento…-Una última lagrima cayó al suelo antes de que se diera media vuelta y se retirara del lugar dejando al cuerpo en su respectivo lugar.-

FIN DEL CAP.

N/A: Es común en ciertas culturas Aztecas, Mayas y Mexicas, dejar los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros en lugar donde fallecieron en combate, ya que se tenia la creencia de que estas almas podían vagar por la tierra para ayudar a otras personas en un futuro, aunque cierto era que lo único que tomaban eran los corazones de sus compañeros para dárselos a los sacerdotes, de ahí el porque de esto que hace Umbra.

Si lo se… A mitad de esto no me aguante las lagrimas.


	31. Los aliados y Entes

**_/Imperio de Cristal/_**

Derrota… Era lo único que cargaba consigo la reina de la oscuridad, tras haber regresado de lo que había sido quizás una victoria a medias, perdió más Chrysalis que Umbra esa tarde, al menos a lo que tropas se refiere, pero… la derrota era mas personal para Umbra. Sus subordinados sabían esto, cierto era que al menos gran parte de los soldados de Umbra festejaban lejos de ella, al menos los que iban fuera de las carrozas, pero… Lo que era Starlight, Rarity, Flash y Fluttershy guardaban silencio mientras acompañaban a la reina, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje.

Antes de que Umbra saliese de la colmena, su mirada lo decía todo… su armadura teñida con sangre, un semblante quebrado y perdido, sin motivo alguno por cual mirar hacia adelante, triste… Todos ahí sabían o mas bien suponían lo que paso ahí abajo, pues Umbra no hablo del tema en ningún momento. Además, aquel humano por el cual habían ido, no le acompañaba al salir de la cueva, les daba motivos suficientes para suponer lo obvio.

Por su parte Flash… Había entablado quizás una que otra conversación con el chico cuando lo miraba caminar por las barracas del imperio de cristal, era algo distraído el chico, pues cuando menos se esperaba se perdía en las conversaciones que tenía con él. Pero quizás lo que más extrañaría de aquel chico, eran aquellos momentos en los que, el humano y Flash, hablaban sobre su mundo humano. No eran platicas comunes, pero sin duda Flash disfrutaba escuchar las anécdotas de aquel chico.

Starlight… Cierto era que llegaba a poner de pelos de punta a la unicornio rosa, incluso admitía que en su momento era un simple chico mal educado, egoísta y un completo idiota que no seguía la mas mínima orden, pero sin duda supo que esto era debido a su forma de ser y de actuar acorde a la situación y también que siempre lo hacia con las mejores intenciones, nunca con la intención de lastimar a alguien o hacerlo por maldad. Esto lo supo el día que se haría el festival en el imperio de cristal.

Fluttershy… Quizás no se hablaba de ellos, pero el corto tiempo que estuvieron en la zona costera, Fluttershy y aquel humano lograron intercambiar algunas palabras, donde quizás ella fuese un poco dura con el, porque le había dicho o más bien amenazado por la vida de Umbra, sabía que Umbra y aquel humano estaban teniendo cada vez una relación más intima, y por ende termino poniendo al humano en su momento, la espalda contra la pared amenazándole que si le ocurría algo a Umbra, lo pagaría caro. Pero… Quizás en su último día, logro entablar una conversación que le cambio su forma de ver a aquel humano. – "Me llegue a pelear con un amigo mío… La primera vez me dijo cosas, me insulto y me dijo tantas cosas que en un principio habrían hecho que termináramos ahí nuestra amistad… Pero yo escribí cada palabra en la arena… Poco después el viento borro esas palabras que había escrito. Días después yo estaba muy deprimido por ciertas cosas que habían pasado en mi vida y quería suicidarme… Pero el me encontró y me dio una golpiza tan fuerte y peleamos y ambos terminamos en el hospital… Poco después lo que paso ese día lo escribí en una piedra y el me dijo: Porque escribiste lo que te dije aquella vez en la arena y ahora escribes eso en una roca?. Yo le respondi: Las palabras se las lleva el viento como viste con la arena… Tu este día me salvaste la vida a pesar de nuestra pelea y es algo que yo recordare por siempre. Por eso lo tallo aquí, porque no se borrara de mi mente."

Rarity… Sin duda una de las ponis que había pasado más tiempo con él, la relación que ambos llevaban era simple y muy grata, no para más, a Alejandro le agradaba mucho la ropa que Rarity le hacía y a ella le agradaba mucho hacerla, pero lo hacía porque de cierta manera hacia lo que más le gustaba. Nunca fue pelear lo que le agradaba, si no poder hacer ropa. Pero esa libertad se había esfumado con la guerra… pues casi lo único que podía hacer eran uniformes y quizás algunos atuendos diferentes para Umbra pero eran raros cuando ella lo solicitaba. Algo que no olvidara fue cuando por capricho de Rarity, aquel humano terminaría pidiéndole a Umbra que le pidiera a Rarity que le hiciera un vestido para la cita que tendrían días después de lo ocurrido en el festival.

Pero Umbra… No hacía falta decir más de ella, apenas llegar al imperio de cristal, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al castillo. Nadie ahí quiso detenerla, de hecho todos se hacían aun lado al notar su estado de ánimo, los mismos ponis de cristal al verla caminar de esa manera solo se hacían aun lado y la dejaban pasar. Pero al llegar al castillo, Umbra se toparía con una yegua en particular… Una poni de cristal quien diría.

-Mi Lady-Se inclinó Hope- que bueno tenerla de vuelta.-Sonrió amigablemente- ¿Donde esta Alejandro?-

Umbra no le contestaría, de hecho apartaría la mirada mientras una mueca de tristeza se hacía presente en el rostro de Umbra, aparto a la yegua de su camino y solo se dirigió a su habitación pero.

-¿Mi Lady?-Dijo extrañada Hope- ¿Dónde está Alejandro?-Volvió a preguntar-

Silencio fue lo único que escucho Hope, eso y un sollozo.

Umbra no tardaría en llegar a su habitación donde al cerrar la puerta, terminaría recalcándose contra ella, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente, su llanto no tardo en escucharse, una alma tan quebrada y triste… Tan llena de arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas, apretaba los puños con fuerza y solo soltó un golpe al suelo haciendo que el suelo se agrietara al instante, no contenta con esto solo lo volvió hacer para intentar consolarse a si misma.

-¿Porque?-Hablo en un tono tan deprimente mientras miraba su mano la cual temblaba.- Esto no… No tuvo que ser así.-Ella terminaría llevándose sus manos a su cabeza recordando como ella misma en un estado de ira irrefrenable terminaría atravesando el abdomen de aquel que tanto amaba. Solo recordando como la vida de ese humano se le escapaba de las manos.- No…-Los ojos de Umbra solo mostraron un fulgor… Pero no era el característico fulgor verde y purpura… si no un fulgor azul en su totalidad, ella no se daba cuenta de ello pues solo estaba adentrada en su sufrimiento.- Si hubiera terminado con esta guerra… Tu…-Umbra negaría con su cabeza barias veces.- Debía… dejarla en cuanto te tuve a ti… Yo… Ya tenía todo. Y… Ahora… Lo perdí todo…-

"hay ocasiones en las que perder a alguien nos hace más fuertes Umbra"

-¡Cállate, Amore! ¡Hablabas de amor, pero tú nunca lo expresaste y nunca tuviste nadie a quien amar!-Grito Umbra molesta mientras se ponía de pie al escuchar esa voz de aquella antigua reina.-

"Quizás nunca me llegaste a ver… pero era mi amor el cual protegía a todos los ponis de cristal… En especial a ti Umbra"-Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Umbra solo se limpiaba sus lágrimas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No tengo porque escucharte en primer lugar! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo que el imperio pareciera débil ante todos, esas falsas promesas de paz, amor y tolerancia no son nada! ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas en el cual puedas hacer cambiar al mundo con eso!-

"Comenzabas a creerlo Umbra… y ese chico te planto la semilla de la duda. No puedo permitirte que sigas con esta guerra"

-¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?! ¡Salir del corazón de cristal no creo!-Sin embargo el enojo de Umbra no parecía quizás tan fuerte como lo sería en otras circunstancias, poco después el fulgor azul de los ojos de Umbra desapareció y perdió levemente el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo mientras jadeaba.- Chrysalis tiene la culpa… Sus… Su maldito juego de transformarse en el… Utilizarlo como escudo porque… ¡sabe que no podía ponerle un dedo encima!-Golpeo bruscamente el suelo provocando que el suelo comenzara agrietarse por el golpe.- Pensé que era otro de sus malditos intentos de verme la cara… y solo lo atravesé con la espada… Lo peor de todo… Es que hasta cierto punto termine disfrutándolo. Solo hasta que note de quien era en realidad.-

Solo hubo silencio, aquella voz no volvió a responderle a Umbra en lo que quedaba del día… Abatida, Umbra se dirigiría a su cama sentándose junto en el filo de la cama, mientras miraba un objeto en particular… aquel regalo que ese humano le había dado, posado en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, mientras que atrás de ella estaría el lugar vacío de su ausencia. Umbra levantaría la mirada solo para pedir quizás que todo volviese en el tiempo y evitara eso… Y podría hacerlo.

-¡La biblioteca de Canterlot!-Se puso inmediatamente de pie- El hechizo de Starswirl-

Con paso apresurado Umbra saldría de su dormitorio, y se dirigiría hacia su escondite debajo del castillo. Le era extraño para los guardias verla pasar entre los pasillo tras lo ocurrido, incluso Starlight quien la miro caminar con paso apresurado, decidió no acercarse a ella y solo darle tiempo para que sea Umbra quien hable con quien necesitara después.

Al bajar por las escaleras en espiral tras usar su magia oscura para abrir aquellas escaleras, llegaría a una puerta que estaba hasta el fondo de aquel lugar, esa puerta seria rodeada por la magia de Umbra logrando que esta se abriera instantáneamente.

-Si ese hechizo existe…-Umbra tomo un pergamino que tenía una cinta verde.- Esto puede evitarse entonces.-Al extender el pergamino Umbra terminaría recitando un conjuro en un idioma poco conocido, lentamente aquel pergamino comenzaría a brillar para después desaparecer junto a Umbra.-

 ** _/Mientras tanto en las cavernas/_**

-Esta conexión de túneles es muy extenso… Me sorprende más el hecho de que aún se acuerde del camino.-Hablo la Cadence Anthro quien caminaba al lado de Novo.-

Cierto era que hacía tiempo que se dirigían por un túnel húmedo, ya habían salido del agua hacia algo de tiempo. Y no paso mucho antes de salir de la cueva hasta lo que parecía ser una planicie, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por ya agua nieve.

-De joven solía venir mucho por aquí… en primavera, este lugar es un sitio muy hermoso en esa época del año.-Hablo Novo mirando las planicies.- Me alegra ver que la guerra no afectara este lugar.-

El andar de este grupo era bastante calmado, el clima se mantenía nublado y con un viento ligeramente frio, por su parte Lyandri y la Cadence Poni se mantenían en la parte trasera del grupo mientras que era Novo la que dirigía al grupo ya que parecía ser la que mas sabia guiarse por este lugar.

-Entonces… ¿El rey sombra resulta ser una yegua en este lugar?-Hablo la poni mirando a la Cadence Anthro, quien volteo a ver a su contraparte.-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hablas de la reina Umbra?-Pregunto confundida la Cadence Anthro.-

-Temo Cadence-Hablo Lyandri- que no te podrían responder a esa pregunta ya que lo que tu y yo conocemos como "El rey sombra" para ellos es lo contrario que en este caso seria "Reina Umbra" así que…-

-No es la primera vez que viajas a otros lugares ¿verdad?-Pregunto Shining Armor volteando a ver al mago quien para este punto observaba el lugar en el cual estaba.-

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de lugares a los que eh llegado a conocer, incluso te sorprendería saber de tu vida amorosa en otro univers…-

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando Cadence, la poni que caminaba al lado de Lyandri había utilizado su magia para callarle la boca a este mago antes de que soltara mas información de la que ella quería dar.

-¿Faltara mucho para llegar Novo?-Hablo nerviosamente la poni mirando a la Hipogrifo.-

-Bueno… la montaña que está ahí.-Señalo una montaña a lo lejos, la cual estaba detrás de otra montaña.- llegaríamos más rápido si todos volaran.-

-Podría llevarlos ahí, pero… Al no conocer este lugar del todo, no podría teletransportarlos, incluso si quisiera necesitaría las coordenadas en caso de no conocer del todo un mundo.-

-¿Necesitas conocer el lugar para poder dirigirte a donde tu quieras?-Hablo Flish mirando a Lyandri.- ¿Como en la película Jump?

Ante su referencia a nadie pareció si quiera hacerle gracia, o de mínimo, haberle entendido. Por lo cual tan solo guardo silencio, poco después Lyandri hablo.-

-¿No te seria mas fácil volverte humana Cadence?-Hablo Lyandri mirando a la poni que caminaba al lado de el, al escuchar eso, su contraparte puso atención y volteo a ver.-

-¿Puedes adquirir otra forma?-Hablo la Cadence Anthro.-

 _ **/Miren la neta me voy a aburrir si escribo esto muy seguido, abreviare a cada Cadence con /C.A. Para la Cadence Anthro y C.P. Para la Cadence Poni. ¿Vale?/**_

-Podría si… Pero…-Dijo algo insegura, C.P. Mirando a Lyandri y luego a su contraparte.-

-¿Pero?-Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo C.A. y Lyandri, únicamente captando la atención de Shining Armor.-

-¿Qué crees tú qué pasaría si me vuelvo humana?-Le pregunto a Lyandri.-

-Pues… te transformas, cambias de forma obviamente.-

-Ya… SI, ahora… veme bien… Ante tus ojos ¿cómo estoy?-

-Sabes que soy casado.-Cuestiono Lyandri- y no estoy… Ohhhh ya… comprendo.-Chasqueo los dedos al entender a lo que C.P. Se refería.-

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto Shining.-

-De que si la Cadence aquí presente se transforma en humana-Hablo Fish al entender también.- y al estar desnuda ocurriría lo mismo al transformarse, estaría desnuda.-

Ante esto, C.P. Solo volteo a ver incriminatoriamente a Fish quien no entendía el porqué de su enojo, pero tanto Novo, como la C.A. Y Shining dejaron salir una carcajada, pero fue justo ahí donde Novo había preguntado.

-¿Pero que le paso a tu ropa? Antes de venir a este mundo estabas perfectamente bien vestida.-Dijo Novo deteniendo su andar para ver a la C.P.-

-Lo sé, pero al cruzar el portar, tome mi forma Poni, y pues… Como los ponis somos más bajos que los humanos, las ropas que tenía… cayeron al lago-Dijo mientras pateaba una piedra con uno de sus cascos delanteros apenada.-

-Bueno… Ya podremos…-Antes de que continuara con su plática Lyandri, Novo le detuvo señalando a lo que parecía ser una cueva más que daba hacia los pies de una montaña.-

-Eso no estaba ahí cuando venía por este lugar.-Señalo la cueva.-

-Pues… da al interior de la montaña que debemos cruzar Novo… quizás sea un camino recto para cruzarla.-Hablo Fish mientras se acercaba a la cueva.- ¿Alguien tiene luz?-

Lyandri había sido el primero en acercarse hasta con Fish, para luego levantar su mano y tras un leve chasquido de dedos, un fuego azul apareció sobre la palma de su mano iluminando el camino, poco después, el movió el fuego hacia adelante dividiéndolo en un total de 5 flamas voladoras, que tal parecía seguir las indicaciones de Lyandri.

-Las damas primero.-Dijo divertido Lyandri, mientras señalaba el interior de la cueva.-

-Que caballeroso resultas ahora Lyandri.-Dijo C.P. entrando primero a la cueva seguida por Novo y el resto.-

-¿Porque no seguir por afuera?-Pregunto Fish.-

-Salvo que quieras ser devorado por esos no me interesaría, pero como debo proteger a cierto poni a regresarla viva… no quisiera arriesgarme.-Dijo Lyandri entrando con el resto.-

-Tienes magia… No podrías… No sé, volarlos en pedazos con una explosión ¿o algo?-

-En teoría si… pero… Parte de mi vida como aprendiz de magia fue gracias a espíritus de bosque, quienes me enseñaron todo lo relacionado a la magia básica… tome cierto cariño por la naturaleza, y como estamos en una zona muy verde. No quisiera que la explosión dañara la flora del lugar.-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? ¿Tan difícil es volver hacer crecer las plantas con magia?-

-¿Fish… Verdad?-Hablo C.A. Llamando la atención del humano.-

-¿Si?-

-Se que no tienes conocimiento mágico pero… Es más preferible… Dándote un ejemplo, que si alguien llegase a lastimarse, es mejor que el cuerpo mismo sane la herida, que sea la magia misma la que te cure. Otro ejemplo es con la naturaleza, las plantas y animales que llegasen a crearse con magia, no sería "Reales" al menos no en su totalidad. De cierta manera es mejor plantar y dejar que un árbol crezca que crearlo con magia, tanto por razones espirituales, como naturales.-

-No lo entiendo… Creí que la magia fuera tan…-

-¿Compleja?-Dijo Lyandri.- Si, lo creí yo también, cuando se es un mago, debes comenzar a tener en cuenta muchas cosas… Muchas de las cuales llegas a creer que nunca fueron ciertas… Mira la cueva, dándote un ejemplo mas simple, es tan solo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, cierto es que la magia nos facilita muchas cosas, pero no debemos emplearla siempre para todos nuestros problemas, ya que hay cosas que es mejor resolver por nuestra cuenta que con ayuda de la magia.-

-Estoy feliz siendo un simple mortal gracias.-Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro para luego seguir por el camino del túnel.-

En el trayecto del túnel, no parecía haber nada raro realmente, la cueva estaba semi húmeda, y el goteo constante era algo que impacientaba a este grupo conforme seguían andando, pero… algo no cuadraba en su andar…

-¿Alguien escucha cascos de mas?-Pregunto Fish al poner atención a las pisadas de los demás.-

-¿Te recuerdo que yo cuento por dos?-Hablo la C.P. Señalando con su mirada dos cuatro pesuñas.-

-Deténganse.-Dijo casi de inmediato Fish parando de golpe.-

Haciendo caso de Fish, se detuvieron en seco, y efectivamente, había pisadas que se escuchaban que provenían del otro lado del túnel, mediante un ademan de la mano de Lyandri, las flamas azules que iluminaban la cueva avanzaron hacia adelante revelando así a un simulador joven, quien parecía cargar consigo una pequeña esfera, las ropas de este simulador eran simples, algo maltratadas por lo visto, tenia unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo apenas notorias, el test de su piel era un negro profundo, y sus ojos de un azul cristalino. Al tener las llamas frente a el se asusto y termino cayendo al suelo.

-¿Un simulador aquí?-Hablo Shining Armor mientras se acerca al simulador. Cuando este simulador levanto la mirada, solo se había topado con la mirada Shining, quien poco después le preguntaría-¿Hay mas de ustedes por aquí?

-N-N-No… S-Soy el único, lo juro… Al menos hace poco no era el único.-Hablo en un tono algo cansado y decaído.-

Mirando el estado en el cual se encontraba el simulador, este no podría ser siquiera capas de entablar una pelea o si quiera mantenerse de pie, de hecho casi todo el camino que recorrió fue por estarse sujetando se la pared.

-¿Que hacías por aquí?-Hablo Novo acercándose junto a los demás.-

-Aquí estaba nuestra colmena… Chrysalis había raptado a alguien muy cercano a la Reina Umbra y… Poco después nos atacó, gran parte de los simuladores escaparon hacia las otras colmenas pero…-Su voz se tornó quebrada.- No pude hacer nada, lo siento.-

-Está bien.-Dijo Shining ayudando a ponerlo de pie.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Thorax.-Menciono el simulador observando a los presentes.- Yo… Pensé que el humano que estaba allá atrás era el único que existía.-

Esto sin duda lleno de curiosidad y extrañeza a todos, en especial de Fish y Lyandri quienes miraron al simulador.

-¿Dónde está ese Humano?-Hablo Lyandri-

-Más al fondo del túnel justo donde se divide para ir a la colmena, pero no se puede pasar por ahí, todo está derrumbado.-Menciono Thorax señalando la parte oscura del túnel.- Pero está muerto, no sirve de nada ir, lo mejor será tomar este túnel.-Dijo señalando el túnel el cual él iba a tomar antes de toparse con ellos.-

-E-Espera.-Hablo C.A.- ¿A-A que humano te refieres?-

-El que siempre ha estado con la reina Umbra, Chrysalis pudo hacerse con el pero…-

Antes de que dijera alguna cosa más, C.A. Había salido rápidamente corriendo hacia el lugar del cual el simulador había señalado anteriormente. Shining fue el primero en ir tras ella.

Quizás los demás no entendían por qué el cambio tan repentino en el interés de aquella yegua. Importándole muy poco si veía o no, su magia no tarda en envolver su cuerno para ayudarse así misma a mirar por aquella oscura cueva, cada paso que daba solo resonaba por las paredes de la cueva, poco a poco tubo que rodear una gran roca en la cual justo detrás de ella encontró lo que la desanimaría.

-N-No…-Una voz triste y quebrada salió de Cadence quien solo observo el cuerpo de aquel humano en el suelo.-

Las manos de Cadence temblaron, negó varias veces con la cabeza esperando que lo que miraba no fuese mas que una simple alucinación… Un sueño quizás. Con la negación encima suyo termino acercándose al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo tomando la cabeza de aquel humano en sus manos.

Solo un cuerpo sin vida, un rostro neutral que no marcaba ni felicidad ni tristeza.

-¡Cadence!-Grito Shining al alcanzar a su esposa quien para este punto estaba en el suelo sosteniendo la cabeza de aquel humano, solo para luego levantar la mirada hacia Shining-C-Cadence, el…-

La aludida solo negó con la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, poco después solo abrazo el mal trecho cuerpo contra ella, dejando caer una espada que reposaba sobre este chico.

Desconsolada solo se repetía a ella varias veces el "¿Por qué?" y "¿Cómo?". Casi inmediatamente su mente fue inundada por recuerdos de cuando aquel joven estuvo con Cadence… Desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas en Canterlot, donde ahí la protegería de Umbra para evitar haber sido ejecutada, hasta las pequeñas visitas que ella tenía en su celda cuando estaba en el imperio. Quizás no eran las más gratas pero… Sin duda Cadence lograba conocer un poco más de este chico, su interés por ayudar a Cadence en terminar esta guerra… Donde en un principio demostraría sentimientos falsos por Umbra, pero él mismo le diría a Cadence que esos "Falsos" sentimientos no eran del todo falsos, y que inevitablemente comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

El recuerdo de cuando Umbra le había pedido a Cadence que auxiliara al chico por su mal estado, la golpeo también, Cadence ese día nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien, si bien era cierto que el estado de aquel chico en ese entonces no era el mejor, sin duda haría lo que fuese para ayudarle… Pero sus dudas recaían en ¿Por qué Umbra le pediría a su enemiga una ayuda como esa? Porque de cierta manera, Umbra ya sentía desde hacía tiempo esos sentimientos por aquel humano, Cadence bien podría haber usado su magia para doblegar más a Umbra, utilizando su magia por el amor, sin embargo sabía que, una buena relación se forjaba sin necesidad de magia o alguna otra manipulación.

Pero sin duda el mayor recuerdo que más le dolía a Cadence, era aquel día de los Corazones Cálidos, y no era para más, pues fue una noche que ambos habían pasado juntos, al menos gran parte de ella, el recordar el pequeño baile que ambos tuvieron esa noche fue quizás una punzada fuerte en el corazón pero…

"¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?"

La voz del chico resonaba en su cabeza como un recuerdo, un recuerdo que le hizo regresar al pasado, donde aquel chico le había propinado un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, un beso el cual de cierta manera él le había robado, pero no por malas intenciones, si no por el gran cariño y afecto que este chico le tenía a Cadence, se lo dijo muchas veces, ella era su primera amiga en ese lugar, el sentimiento que ese beso le había causado era de sorpresa y ciertamente algo que la conmovió mucho. Pero sobre todo…

"Lo siento Cadence… Pero… Soy completamente incapaz de regresarte o pagarte por todo lo que tu haz hecho por mi"

"Siento que eres la primera amiga que tengo en este extraño mundo Cadence"

Tan solo esas palabras le llenaron de un sentimiento de tristeza, por el simple hecho de no haberlo podido proteger…

-Cadence-Hablo Shining colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la yegua.- No es culpa tuya lo que le paso…-

-Shining…-Levanto la mirada.-Le incite mucho a estar con Umbra… Esto… Nunca le habría pasado si no le hubiera dicho eso desde un principio…-

-Lo hiciste porque sabias que era lo correcto Cadence.-Se arrodillo al lado de Cadence.- Eres la princesa del Amor, es normal que quieras ayudar a cuantos puedas a alcanzar esa felicidad. Lo se… Porque yo soy feliz contigo. Tu sientes esa misma felicidad y lo que quieres es que todos puedan sentirla al igual que tu…-Paso su mano por el rostro de Cadence.- No tienes la culpa de nada.-

Lentamente Cadence dejo el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, al poco tiempo que las pisadas de los demás marcaban su aproximación.

-Al final… Nada en esta guerra cambia.-Dijo Cadence con tristeza.-Siempre perdemos a alguien…-Cadence paso su mano por sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.-

-Oh dios, Jonathan…-

Al escuchar eso, Cadence y Shining voltearon hacia atrás, Fish fue el primero en mirar el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, seguido por Lyandri, Novo y la C.P.

-¿Lo conoces?-Dijo la C.A. mirando al humano.-

-Yo… Le patrocine la entrada al YCS de hace dos años, en la ciudad de México, quedo en Top 1… el… No tenia dinero para ir al torneo y yo… bueno… le pague la entrada y el viaje por su cumpleaños.-

-Lo llamaste Jonathan… pero el es…-

-Si, Alejandro igual que yo… Jonathan es su segundo nombre. Pero le decimos así porque Alejandro lo tienen muchos amigos nuestros. Entre ellos… Su esposo.-Señalo con la mirada a la Cadence Poni quien rápidamente bajo la mirada.-

-Ly…-Hablo la C.P. mirando al humano.-

-Ya se, ya se…-Dijo el susodicho moviendo sus manos acercándose al maltrecho cuerpo en el suelo.-

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Novo.-

-Bueno, en caso de mi esposa, ella había sufrido mucho daño mágico y yo no pude regresarla a su cuerpo pero esto es más de lo que incluso yo puedo masticar.-Tomo el trecho de aquel chico en sus manos y le quito la capa roja que cubría su cuerpo y la aventó lejos.-

Lyandri hizo varios ademanes con sus manos provocando que un pentagrama blanco con símbolos de números romanos y Rusos aparecieran en él, poco después Lyandri diría- Bueno… Algo retiene el alma en esta zona…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Dijo Fish.-

-Que su alma aún no ha pasado el Umbral.-Dijo Lyandri mirando como los símbolos en el pentagrama cambiaban.-

-Irónico.-Dijo en susurro la C.A. /Medalla para quien entendió este pequeño chiste/

-¿Puedes revivirlo?-Dijo la C.P. al ver que la mano derecha de Lyandri emanaba una esencia extraña, un tono rojo y negro, solo para después posar su mano sobre donde había una gran herida en el abdomen de aquel chico.-

-No creo… Razones como esta hacen que vuelva a quejarme y diga ¿Por qué no estudie para doctor?...-Su mano izquierda tomo un color verde brillante y la coloco sobre la cabeza del chico.- El cerebro no recibe oxigeno desde hace tiempo, por ende no es opción atraer el alma de vuelta… -

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Novo.-

-¿Si intentas meter agua a un vaso, y este está roto de abajo que ocurre?-Arqueo una ceja mirando a la Hipogrifo.-

-Espera… ¿Dices que el Umbral?-Hablo Fish- esa cosa del filo de la transición del alma hacia el mundo espiritual o el cielo?-

-Algo parecido, si el alma está aquí, entonces puedo tomarla, tal y como hice con mi esposa antes. Pero… Su cuerpo sería un problema. Aunque es curioso.-Miro detenidamente el pentagrama el cual poco después saco una esfera azul, haciendo que el pentagrama se desvaneciera poco después de que aquella esfera se materializara.-Usualmente el alma de todos los humanos es blanca esta es… azul.-

Antes de que alguien más hiciera algo un temblor debajo de ellos los alerto demasiado.

-Salgamos primero de aquí, ya veremos qué hacer con eso.-Dijo Shining mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba a la esfera azul.-

-¿Y el cuerpo?-Dijo C.A.- N-No podemos dejarlo ahí.-

-Concuerdo con ella.-Dijo Fish señalando a la poni Anthro.- Es mi amigo, y merece un entierro ya luego… veré como se lo explico a su familia.-

-Bien.-Dijo Lyandri.- Carga con el cuerpo.-Dicho esto se puso de pie y con un ademan de su mano atrajo junto la esfera azul y la coloco en un frasco que saco de su bolsillo (Para los que no han leído Amor de Corazón, debo mencionar que Lyandri puede meter cualquier cosa en sus bolsillo… si por muy ridículo que llegue incluso a sonar, esto se explica afondo en ese fic-

-Bien-Dijo Fish mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo… Coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro y rápidamente, hizo una leve voltereta terminando teniendo el cuerpo completo del chico sobre su espalda.- entonces salgamos de aquí.-

Con cierto paso apresurado salieron de la cueva, siguiendo a Thorax, quien parecía saber mejor que nadie por dónde ir, los guio a través de los diversos túneles hasta salir cercas de un riachuelo, esa parte del bosque se encontraba ya descongelada del invierno, algunas flores comenzaban incluso a abrir sus pétalos con la salida del sol. Thorax siendo el primero en salir volteo a ver al resto salir, siendo Fish el último de ellos cargando el cuerpo de su amigo en sus hombros.

Poco después de salir Fish reposo el cuerpo en el césped húmedo, mientras lo miraba con cierta tristeza, ¿cómo explicarle a su familia que había muerto? Uno se podría poner a pensar que quizás podría simplemente no decírseles, pero eventualmente se les tendría que dar una explicación.

A pesar de todo… La Cadence Anthro era quizás la más afectada ya que con anterioridad había pasado mucho tiempo con este joven. Al mirar hacia al frente Lyandri pudo notar el Monte Aris, Novo menciono que no estaban lejos solo se necesitaba llegar a la cima del monte, o que puede y estén guardas al pie del monte. Tras un momento de reposo esta vez seria Shining quien llevaría el cuerpo del difunto humano. Tanto por ser más fuerte que el resto físicamente, como porque en el fondo Shining se sentía en deuda con aquel humano.

La balanza estaba en contra de Shining y lamentablemente para el, así se quedarían las cosas, debiendo un inmenso favor que no podrá pagar. Sabia que aquel chico cuido y defendió a su esposa cuando Umbra la ejecutaría públicamente, Umbra no le importa utilizar de ejemplo a Cadence para el resto de los ponis, si solo así podía bajarles más la moral a todos, pero no. Ella sigue viva y gracias aquel humano.

Eventualmente al llegar al pie del monte Aris, un grupo de cinco guardias Hipogrifos les divisaron y fueron a ayudarlos, al identificar a Novo, simplemente mostraron más respeto a los que la acompañaban, con ayuda de los hipogrifos, fueron llevados hasta la cima de aquel monte, donde una pequeña ciudad parecía seguir su día a día, de manera "Normal" pues a pesar de que la guerra había tomado la vida de ciertas familias hipogrifos, cierto era que se sabía que las familias de esta raza eran muy unidas y la hospitalidad era muy grande para ellos.

Casas de mármol, adornadas con la flora que crecía desde el suelo y se enrollaba en las paredes de mármol dándole un toque colonial, un adorno bastante hermoso a la vista de todos.

Los ciudadanos del lugar miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados, pero sobretodo mostraban alegría de que la reina regresara… poco a poco mientras caminaban, se escuchaban como algunos murmuraban, mas que nada señalando a los dos humanos que caminaban.

-Ly…-Hablo la Cadence Poni-No haz dicho nada desde que salimos.-¿Ocurre algo?-

El aludido no respondió, esto solo extraño a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero en especial a la Cadence Anthro, Shining y Novo.

Poco después Lyandri se detuvo y volteo a mirar hacia el norte, desde la altura de donde se encontraban, a pesar de la gran distancia que tenían, podía mirar el imperio de cristal, o al menos la gigantesca aureola boreal que el imperio emanaba.

-Cadence.-Lyandri volteo a ver a la Cadence Anthro, quien rápidamente se extrañó por su mención.- Los hechos del imperio… Cuando regreso de su destierro… ¿Cómo fue?-

-Tras el regreso del imperio, Umbra quería unir a Equestria con el imperio… Volverla una, sin embargo. Mis tías no la querían devuelta, por los crímenes que tienen aún pendientes, y la usurpación del trono del imperio… Umbra se hizo de amigos aristócratas de Equestria y consiguió recursos y tropas que pelearan junto a ella… Intentamos hacerle frente pero… Solo nos esperó una gran pérdida.-Se llevó una mano a su brazo.-

-El corazón de Cristal.-Dijo Lyandri.- En la Equestria en la cual yo me quede, existía una reina, ella fue la fundadora y la protectora de ese Imperio, cuando partiría por cuestiones de estudio y aprendizaje, me pidió que hiciera algo que protegiera el imperio… Yo la convertí en el corazón de cristal que está en la Equestria en la cual vivo.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar Lyandri?-Hablaron ambas Cadence mientras miraban con confusión al Mago.-

-¿Existió alguien más antes que Umbra?-

Por su parte la Cadence correspondiente a este mundo asintió un par de veces.-Si, supimos poco después de la guerra, que existía una reina, de hecho… Es… Un pariente lejano mío. La reina Amore.-

-Comprendo… Una última cosa, ¿saben que ocurrió con ella?-

Tanto Novo, como Shining y la Cadence Anthro negaron con la cabeza.

-Está bien, ¿supongo que querrán hacer algo con él?-Señalo el cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo.-

-Después de que lo dejes ir.-Dijo Fish señalando el alma de su amigo el cual seguía encerrada en una botella.-

-Si no te importa… quisiera quedármela, almas de este color son muy raras.-Dijo el mago mientras alzaba la botella.-

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso… Tanto por cuestiones religiosas como morales.-Dijo Fish acercándose al mago y estirando su mano-

-Como quieras.-Sin más el mago le entrego la botella a Fish quien al tenerla ciertamente se dio cuenta que la botella tenía una sensación de calidez-

-Te ayudare con los preparativos del funeral Fish.-Dijo Novo acercándose al humano.- El resto, por favor disfruten de la estancia, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla ¿vale?-

Un par de guardias Hipogrifos habían traído una camilla para transportar el cuerpo del fallecido. El resto de ese día, se dedicaron muchos de los súbditos de Novo a realizar la petición de Fish de un entierro, las cosas estuvieron listas ya entrada la noche.

Anteriormente Fish había presenciado los funerales de los hipogrifos, quienes suelen poner el cuerpo del fallecido dentro de un ataúd y dejar que el mar mismo se lo lleve, a Fish le pareció bien esta idea, además… Novo sabía que Fish tenía otra tradición funeraria a lo que ella está acostumbrada. Sin embargo su tradición solo era a su religión, por lo cual opto hacer lo necesario para realizar los santos oleos, viniendo de una familia muy católica, Fish, ya tenía casi memorizado todo este "Rollo" como él lo nombraría.

El día sin duda había sido muy largo para todos, desde la llegada de tres extraños, hasta descubrir la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de todo había curiosidad entre ambas Cadence, quienes encontraron un momento para poder saciar aquella curiosidad que ambas tenían una sobre la otra.

Por su parte la Cadence Anthro se encontraba justamente al borde de aquel monte, tan solo divisando el gigantesco mar que rodeaba aquel lugar, la luna en lo alto siendo reflejada por el mar, el cual había tenido un aumento muy significativo en la marea, un suspiro largo se escuchó salir de ella mientras un par de lágrimas salían de improviso de sus ojos.

Poco después escucho los cascos de una poni, más precisamente de su contraparte, tras limpiarse las lágrimas y voltear a tras suyo solo confirmo de quien se trataba.

-Está bien que te desahogues… -Al decir esto la poni se sentó sobre sus patas traseras para acompañar a su contraparte Anthro.-Es duro perder a alguien, mas cuando ya hemos formado un lazo muy fuerte con el.-

-No tienes idea…-Hablo la C.A. mientras se sentaba aun lado de la poni.- Primero Twilight… luego los padres de Shining… y ahora el… Lo peor de todo es que me quede con una deuda pendiente con el.-

-¿Deuda?-Dijo extrañada la C.P.-

-Si… Eso ya hace un año, Umbra ataco Canterlot… No conforme con la victoria comenzó a matar a cada poni que se había rendido o quedaba como prisionero. Quería saber en qué parte estaban mis tías Luna y Celestia y yo no quería decírselos… No… No quería que mataran a alguien más de mi familia, Así que me negué… Después de eso Umbra me ejecutaría públicamente en frente de todos… Fue ahí cuando Alejandro me defendió, fue entonces que supe que era posible llegar a cambiar a Umbra… porque… ¿Por qué se doblaría ante la petición de alguien? Basto que él se lo dijera para que no me pasara nada… Y no solo eso, en el imperio de cristal cuidaba de mi, venia a la celda a la cual Umbra me confino, aun a pesar de las advertencias que la reina le daba y de lo que le haría si me seguía viendo.-

-Entiendo… Te salvo la vida…-

-Si… por eso es que me siento aun en deuda con el… Me pone triste el hecho de que nunca podré decirle lo mucho que se lo agradezco.-Poco después de calmarse un poco, ella volteo a ver a su contraparte.-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Twilight?-

-Después de lo ocurrido en nuestra boda… se nos da un aviso de que Umbra había regresado junto al imperio. Mis tías habían enviado a Twilight y a Shining a revisar el lugar… se suponía que era solo un viaje para comprobar que fuese cierto y de ser posible ver el modo de derrotar a Umbra… Sin embargo… solo regreso Shining, no nos quiso dar explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido, tan solo nos dijo que no pudo salvarla. Que había sido Umbra que le había arrebatado su vida. Desde ahí se hizo pública nuestra guerra con el imperio.-

Sus palabras claramente tenían un peso en ellas, le dolía tan solo recordar lo que había pasado ya hace varios años, y todo lo transcurrido en esta guerra.

-B-Bueno…-Se ensereno la C.A.- es mucho de mi realmente, dime, ¿qué hay de ti? Las cosas son diferentes por como eh escuchado en tu conversación con ese mago llamado Lyandri.-

-Si, como dijo Ly, el imperio de cristal volvió, sin embargo, no es Umbra, si no Sombra, lo derrote junto con Twilight, y Spike. Las cosas en si transcurrieron de manera normal… de hecho… eso quizás fue el problema.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Veras, el corazón de cristal tenia cierto problema, comenzaba a agrietarse, se podría decir que se autodestruiría, supimos por rumores de algunos ponis de cristal que en antaño había un unicornio que sabia mucho sobre las gemas y cristales mágicos, que debido a lo antiguo que era, no tenían la facilidad del papel y la escritura, utilice el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo para ir a verle, sin embargo… No fui a donde yo tenia que ir, tal parece que utilice un hechizo equivocado y termine en el mundo humano.-

-¿De donde es ese tal Fish?-Pregunto la Anthro, a lo que la poni asintió.- Ya veo… Supongo que nuestra relación entre Shining y nosotras viene siendo la mis…-

-No precisamente Cadence.-Dijo la poni interrumpiéndola.- Cierto es que las cosas son muy diferentes en nuestras Equestria, en la mía quizás tengamos paz y en la tuya este en guerra… Pero la relación entre yo y Shining Armor termino hace años.-

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamo extrañada.- D-Digo, P-Pero tu parecías preocupada por el bien estar de mi esposo cuando ese extraño mago lo ataco.-

-Supongo que aún le tengo cierto aprecio, es todo… Pero si, terminamos nuestra relación.-

-¿Por qué la terminaron? ¿No eran felices juntos? ¿Algo cambio en su relación o…-Antes de que ella continuara la poni miro a la Anthro y le dijo.-

-Si, veras, antes de todo esto Shining y yo nos habíamos distanciado un poco, tanto por mis deberes como princesa, como los suyos como ahora príncipe y capitán de la guardia de Canterlot, intentaba que ambos pudiéramos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero el ponía el trabajo primero que nosotros… le daba más importancia a sus deberes que a nosotros…-La voz de la poni se volvía cada vez más triste.- Luego… Rumores decían que Shining había conocido a una joven guardia de la armada de mi tía Celestia. Yo instintivamente no creía en eso, pero… si ataba los cabos sueltos… me pregunte a mí misma. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Shining y yo habíamos salido? Me ponía a pensar y eso hacía ya meses. Además… no por incomodarte pero sabes tan bien como yo que incluso el sexo es una parte importante de toda relación.-

-Si realmente, estoy de acuerdo con ello.-

-Pues, la verdad hacía tiempo que no hubo nada, no quise creer eso y simplemente le di la confianza como toda esposa debía de hacer, y si… Un día hable con el sobre quien era esa Guardia y termine conociéndola, y supe que no había nada de que preocuparme, mi tía quería implementar a las yeguas en la guardia solar y ella sería la primera integrante, y Shining solo le ayudaba a acostumbrarse en el ambiente de todos los Sementales… Sin embargo… Claramente yo estaba Celosa por el hecho de que el pasara más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Un día simplemente no lo tolere más y en un arranque de ira quise irme. Aproveche quizás el hecho de que el corazón de cristal estaba en mal estado para irme por un momento lejos de ahí… Nunca pensé que el hechizo erróneo me llevaría a conocer a alguien más.-

-Comprendo… Creo que puede y hiciera yo también lo mismo que tu… Entonces… Si no estás con Shining ahora… ¿con quién estas?

Con una mirada hacia atrás, la poni señalo con su propia mirada a Fish, quien parecía hablar con Shining Armor, solo para poco después notar que ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

-Es un amigo de Fish, de hecho, extrañamente también se llama Alejandro.-

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? Bueno… si no es mucha indiscreción.-Dijo algo nervioso pero curioso.-

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-Se carcajeo la poni.-

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-Dijo la Anthro.-

-Bueno.-Se aclaró la garganta.- no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que he contado esta historia, pero te la resumiré ¿vale?

 _ **/Para saber de esta charla tendrán que ver el fic de: Mi amore/**_

Por otro lado la princesa Skystar había llegado desde las costas acompañadas por un par de guardias Hipogrifos, la joven princesa al ver a su madre no pudo soportar la euforia de verla, casi como cual niña pequeña fue corriendo hasta su madre quien al verla ciertamente la recibió de buena gana.

-¡Mamá que bueno que regresaste!-Dijo casi al punto de un llanto de felicidad-

Novo correspondió al abrazo de su hija, ciertamente ambas estaban felices de volverse a ver, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido.

-Madre- Skystar levanto la mirada y vio a Novo.- ¿Ya termino todo?-

-Aun no querida…-Negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hija.- Pero creo que… falta poco para que eso ocurra.-Con su mirada señalo a los nuevos invitados, ambos humanos quien para este punto, Lyandri se encontraba conviviendo con ambas Cadence quienes parecían señalarse una a la otra y después ambas señalaron a Lyandri solo para luego soltar una carcajada.-

-¡Oh, mas humanos!-Dijo ciertamente emocionada Skystar.- ¿Serán igual que el que conocí en las colinas del paso del norte?-

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo extrañada Novo.- Oh, bueno, poco antes de que Umbra me capturara, tuve un encuentro algo… peculiar con un humano… de hecho al que habían capturado. Me ayudo a que Umbra no me atrapara la primera vez… Solo que la segunda, pues…-Dijo algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

-Comprendo…-Ella solo puso hacerse a la idea de lo que vendría una vez que Skystar viera el cadáver de aquel chico, algo que quizás caracterizaba a la princesa de los Hipogrifos era que llevaba formar un lazo fuerte con muchas personas o ponis en un corto periodo de tiempo, y más cuando estos han hecho algo importante en su vida.- Hija, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Siguiendo a su madre entre los hipogrifos quienes seguían preparando la ceremonia, Novo termino llegando hasta con Fish, quien para este punto estaba hablando con Shining Armor.

-Me agradaría conocerlo eso sin duda…-Hablo Shining mirando al humano.-

-La verdad no entro en detalles, tan solo nos dijo que hubo una cierta discusión y que Cadence termino eligiéndolo al.-Dijo Fish encogiéndose de Hombros.- realmente es todo lo que se dé la relación entre él y Cadence, fuera de eso se un poco más pero no es muy relevante que digamos.-

Al acercarse lo suficiente, ambos voltearon a ver a Novo.

-Alejandro, quiero que conozcas a mi hija… Skystar… Skystar, él es Alejandro.-

El aludido volteo a ver a la princesa quien enérgica levanto su brazo animada y dijo: -¡Hola!-Sonrió ampliamente-

Por su parte el mencionado quedo mirando detenidamente a la chica. Quien para este punto la mirada del humano comenzaba a incomodarla.

-No pensé que…-Se aclaró la garganta Fish.- Fueses casada Novo.-

-Ocurrieron diversas cosas pero… esto es para que lo hablemos después realmente. No lo tomes a mal Shining.-Dijo la Reina.-

-Para nada, descuide, sus motivos tendrá, sin duda… Pero… ¿Cuándo iniciara…-

-Se están haciendo los preparativos, no falta mucho… Y… ¿Que harás con su alma Alejandro?-Hablo Novo al ver que aun tenia en sus manos aquel frasco con aquella luz brillante de color azul-

-Liberarla… o al menos esa es mi idea.-Miro detenidamente aquella esfera de luz.- La verdad no se si me escucha para este punto.-

-Lo hace… pero es como un eco para el.-Lyandri término acercándose hasta aquel grupo, a lo que Fish volteo a verle.- es como si hablaras dentro de una cueva, a veces el eco confunde, pero si escucha. Nada más allá de eso.-

Fish por su lado miro detenidamente aquel frasco que contenía el alma de su amigo… Tan solo un largo suspiro fue lo que se escuchó, tras ver que no había nada más que hacer para el.- A lo largo de mi vida… Eh tenido tantos amigos… Muchos de ellos los conocí en circunstancias curiosas. Hace unos años supe que Tiras el hermano de Kromwell, era un dragón, antes de eso, supe lo de Cadence… después llego Noa de quien sabe dónde y se fue así como llego. Sin dejar rastro… Después la muerte de Kromwell… y ahora esto.-Miro a Novo.- No se si creo o no en el destino realmente, me fui de aquí con la intención de regresar, decir que iba de vacaciones y después no puedo regresar, y ahora que estoy aquí y me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Nunca debía irme en primer lugar.-Poco después miro a Lyandri.- No se tu Lyandri… me tomo muy a pecho que alguien le haga esto a un amigo mío. Si esta guerra comenzó, creo que es justo darle un final ¿no crees?-

-Y conozco justo el lugar por donde debemos empezar.-Dijo Lyandri señalando hacia el norte.- Primera regla del ajedrez… Si el rey cae, se gana el juego.-

-Aunque en este caso sería reina.-Dijo Shining en voz baja.-

-En mi país Shining, se tienen la costumbre de proteger a los amigos. Eh tenido muchos, eh convivido con todos… Pero no tolero que le hagan daño a mis amigos.-

 _ **/Canterlot/ Ciudad ocupada por tropas imperialistas/**_

Umbra se encontraba para este punto en medio de la biblioteca de Canterlot, un lugar que apenas y se sostenía con sus muros y pilares, grietas en el techo, grandes boquetes en las paredes, era quizás un milagro que ese lugar siguiera de pie.

Entre los estantes de libros, donde algunos yacían en el piso, algunos otros semi destruidos, algunos faltantes de páginas, Umbra tenía en sus manos un libro en particular. El cual leía con cierto interés, poco después cerro el libro y su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo sangre, para después mirar hacia el piso, justo ahí había un círculo mágico, este poco a poco comenzó a desprender un color verdoso de los bordes del círculo, para que poco a poco el resto de las líneas dibujadas en el suelo se tornaran del mismo color de su cuerno, con esto como señal, Umbra entro al circulo mágico y al hacerlo supo que esto en un principio parecía funcionar, pues poco a poco el entorno de Umbra comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, miraba como los ponis que alguna vez estuvieron ahí en las ultimas horas se acercaban a ese biblioteca y se iban de una manera muy rápida hasta que de repente el circulo mágico dejo de brillar y se desquebrajo en un color verdoso como si las líneas dibujadas en el suelo fuera un simple espejo, pero esto debido a que en el tiempo anterior a ese lugar Umbra no estaba ahí y por ende ese dibujo del circulo mágico tampoco.

/10 horas antes de la muerte del HUMANO/ Este hechizo como bien lo menciono Twilight solo puede ser usado una vez por persona, por ende así seguiré esa línea del show, esto solo aplica debido a que Star Swirl no conocía un mejor método/ Calco y repito EL/

Para este punto Umbra se encontraba en Canterlot, lo que quizás había cambiado era que no había una zona derrumbada de la biblioteca y esa parte era la de una pared que daba paso a las afueras de la biblioteca.

Con un cierto mareo y con algo de extrañeza Umbra comenzó a caminar para acostumbrar un poco su cuerpo hasta que escucho.

-¿My Lady? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Dijo un guardia imperial sorprendido de verla.- Creí que se encontraba en el imperio, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Necesita algo?-Con cierta preocupación por la extraña forma de caminar de Umbra el imperial se acerco para auxiliarla, pero ella bruscamente aparto la mano del poni y luego dijo.-

-Quiero un tren directo a las montañas de Drazyl Ahora-Ordeno severamente Umbra a lo que el guardia rápidamente se cuadro.-

-Si mi reina.-Dicho esto el guardia comenzó a correr fuera de la biblioteca.-

Inmediatamente después de esto, Umbra salió de la biblioteca, al salir lo primero que hizo fue mirar un gran reloj que estaba justo arriba de la academia de Canterlot el cual marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

-Debí retroceder una hora más… Estoy contra el reloj.-Miro hacia donde el guardia corría y diviso que este detuvo a quien parecía ser el líder de la guardia.

-My Lady, el tren de provisiones partirá al Imperio para reabastecerse ¿quiere tomarlo?-Hablo el líder de esa guardia quien miro a Umbra acercarse hasta ellos con un paso apresurado.-

-Dije al maquinista que mueva el tren de inmediato y lo lleve a las montañas de Drazyl ahora-

-C-Claro mi reina pero… debido a las nevadas no será prudente irse con prisas, puede descarrilarse el tren además de que es una zona de curvas peligrosas.-

-Dile al maquinista que nos vamos ¡Ahora!-

-Como diga.-Dijo nervioso el líder mientras se dirigía junto con Umbra hasta la estación de tren, donde había uno ahora siendo cargado con cajas vacías por los guardias.-¡Ustedes! ¿Dónde está Rogger? –

-Preparando el carbón para la locomotora.-Dijo uno de los guardias.-

-Díganle que este tren parte ahora mismo.-

Antes de que uno de los guardias dijera algo, solo miraron a Umbra quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos... Sin embargo algo había ocurrido, pues mientras los guardias corrían todo de la nada comenzó a verse en cámara lenta, era como si el tiempo se estuviera deteniendo, pero no, tan solo fluía de forma muy lenta, pero esto solo para Umbra, quien se miraba a si misma sin ningún cambio en particular.

 _ **/Monte Aris/Presente/**_

El Funeral comenzaba a llevarse a cabo sin ninguna demora, muchos Hipogrifos guardias hacían de ceremonia para esto, colocándose a los lados del ataúd para empujarlo al océano junto al cuerpo del individuo, Novo por su parte estaba al lado de Fish y Skystar, Shining y la Cadence Anthro igual, por otro lado Lyandri y la Cadence Poni estaban juntos, pero lo extraño de todo era que Lyandri había tenido una especie de reacción extraña, pues de un momento a otro volteo a ver hacia lo que era el norte, como si algo le inquietara.

-¿Ocurre algo Ly?-Hablo la Cadence Poni quien miro con cierta preocupación al humano quien había mostrado una cara de disgusto y de cierta preocupación.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… No me gusta lo que va a pasar.-Dijo Lyandri con suma preocupación-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Lyandri no contesto de inmediato, de hecho se mantuvo callado, hasta que de repente…- Absolut…-Hablo al voltear de tras suyo.-

 _ **/Tiempro desquebrajado, Estacion de trenes, Umbra/**_

A pesar de que todo el tiempo que Umbra presenciaba ciertamente avanzaba de una forma tan lenta que haría que ella misma se desesperara, pero entonces comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, ella no conjuro el hechizo mal, tampoco hizo mal el súrculo mágico, mucho menos se equivocó en el punto de retroceso en el tiempo.

-¿Qué hice mal?-Se preguntó a si misma al ver al guardia frente suyo detenido-

-Haber viajado en el tiempo… eso hiciste mal.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Umbra, algo en ella le pedía por primera vez salir de aquel lugar, salir de ser necesario salir corriendo. Pero ella no era precisamente una yegua que hullera del peligro y mucho menos estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su cometido. Al voltearse se topó con un humano, este humano portaba una gabardina negra de bordajes rojos sangre, una placa de metal en su hombro izquierdo, portando consigo una catana de hoja rojo carmesí, de pelo blanco y altura de dos metros. El hombre miro a Umbra detenidamente, y con una voz claramente autoritaria y seria dijo.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí Umbra… Regresa por donde viniste.-

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes a mí?-Miro detenidamente a aquel humano.- No tengo tiempo para ti, ahora mismo tengo un problema y no pienso desperdiciarlo contigo.-

-Umbra… Tenemos todo el tiempo de la existencia para resolver esto.-Se cruzó de brazos.- Mientras tu estés aquí, el tiempo en tu "Presente" estará detenido hasta que tu regreses. Así que si… tenemos todo el tiempo que necesites.-

-Escucha, no me interesa por quien te quieras hacer pasar pero estoy aquí por un interés más importante que si quiera tener una plática contigo ahora lárgate.-

-Me temo que eso no lo puedo hacer…-

-¿¡Entonces que quieres de mí!?-Dijo enojada.- ¡Lo único que quiero es recuperarlo! Además ¿cómo demonios me siguió un humano hasta aquí? Ustedes no pueden usar magia.-

-Podemos… Pero no todos… Ahora, lo que quiero de ti es que regreses a tu tiempo. Lo que ha pasado así se quedara Umbra.-

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero que pase eso!-Dijo molesta Umbra- ¿¡Que más te da!? ¡No afecto en nada!-

-Afectara al presente y al futuro más de lo que tú crees Umbra.-Intento razonar el hombre.-

-¡El no es peligroso!... El… Es inofensivo, no tiene ningún efecto tan grande como el que tu mencionas.-Hablo con clara melancolía en sus palabras.- No quiero perderle… Cometí un grave error y lo único que quiero es corregirlo, ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-Si.-

Umbra solo gruño ante esto mientras sus puños solo los apretaba con fuerza.- Bien… Si no quieres dejarme continuar, supongo que no hay de otra.-Dicho esto al guardia que tenia un lado suyo le quito su espada y se puso frente al hombre frente a ella.-

-Será mejor que bajes eso Umbra… No estás a la altura de un Timer.-

-No pienso irme de aquí sin el, corregiré ese error y el volverá conmigo… No hay poder Equino… Dragonico… Humano… ¡O divino que me lo impida!-Umbra no lo pensó dos veces y arremetio contra el humano.-

-Estoy más allá de tu comprensión Umbra…-Dicho esto, Umbra fue detenida en medio de su carrera- sin embargo... Soy humano y comprendo lo que es perder a alguien… Veo que tu corazón es completamente sincero en su afán por redimirte y tratar de arreglar lo que hiciste en el pasado… El dio significado a tu vida y te dio algo que nadie hasta ahora te ha dado… Por ende permitiré una sola cosa, a cambio, solo pediré una cosa de ti en el futuro. Por ende cumpliré parcialmente parte de tu anhelo y deseo.-

Umbra fue transportada nuevamente hasta el imperio de cristal.

 _ **/Presente Equestriano, Imperio de cristal/**_

 _ **/Eh de mencionar aquí, solo en caso de que lo leído aun lo recuerden y los que no para dárselos a saber, en el fic "Reina de corazones" doy a conocer los "Entes" o "Defensores del tiempo" llamados "Timers" estos como bien los define su nombre se encargan de la protección del tiempo. Esto también se da a conocer mas a fondo en el fic "Uno nunca olvida" pues el coprotagonista del fic es un Timer y explica más a fondo cuál es su función y que debe hacer. ya aclarado eso pueden ir a leerlo para saber mas a fondo. Si no lo desean, les deje aquí una pequeña descripción./**_

Umbra había terminado en el suelo, extrañamente adolorida, su mirada parecía borrosa por unos instantes, ella tuvo que sacudir su cabeza y esperar a que su vista mejorara para poder ver más delante de ella.  
Para cuando pudo mirar mejor noto que se encontraba en sus aposentos, ella miro a todas direcciones como si buscara algo y rápidamente se puso de pie al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

-¡Maldito cobarde sal y da la cara!-Dijo furiosa Umbra.-

Por mucho que quisiera desmembrar a aquel humano que la interrumpió en su intención de salvar a su amado, pero por mucho que gritara con odio y desprecio, nunca recibiría respuesta de ningún tipo, como se había dicho, el hechizo solo se podía utilizar una vez por poni y no había otra forma que pudiese regresar.

Sus ojos solo se llenaron de aquel nuevo fulgor azul tras no ver nuevamente a ese humano que la había traído de vuelta al presente. Golpeando el suelo con sus puños llenos de frustración y impotencia, solo pudo dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas mientras sus ojos nuevamente se volvían a humedecer.

Las palabras de aquel humano golpeaban su mente "Afectara al presente y el futuro más de lo que crees Umbra"

-El no es peligroso… Solo es… un chico…-Un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo.-S-Solo… es…un humano…-

Fin del cap.

 _N/A: Miren se que he estado algo ausente, pero esto debido a la cuaresma, lo cual me ha dado trabajo de mas en mi negocio, por ende no eh tenido tiempo de escribir… Aclarado eso una cosa mas importante._

 _Debido a lo obvio, se hará un salto en el tiempo, un poco, quizás unas semanas o dos en la hitoria, realmente nada relevante es lo que ocurrirá después de esto, por eso se hará un leve salto en el tiempo, obviamente les hare un resumen al inicio del siguiente capitulo de que paso en ese tiempo, lo hago porque la verdad solo haría capítulos de relleno sin mucha importancia._

 _Fuera de eso el conteo de capítulos esta hecho. 3 Capitulos restantes. Y muchas gracias por seguir este fic eh tomado encuenta un comentario en particular que deseaba un "Final feliz" la verdad estoy tentado a hacer ese final ya que ciertamente es bueno, por otro lado esta el final trágico, pero veré viendo como lo dejare. Hasta entonces muchas gracias por sus reviews :D_


	32. Los preparativos

-Mi Lady, todo está listo para irnos.-Hablo Flash entrando al camarote de Umbra.- Las tropas están listas y esperando cercas de la ciudadela para el siguiente movimiento.-

-¿Novedades con los simuladores?-Pregunto Umbra sin siquiera voltear a ver a Flash.-

Ambos se encontraban en una embarcación, un galeón, nuevas tropas estaban dentro de un embarcación la cual supondría un aliento para las tropas que esperan cercas de la ciudadela Equestre. El camarote en sí de Umbra consistía en un conjunto grande de cartas marítimas y mapas terrestres, a eso sumado que había un maniquí que tenía la armadura de batalla que suele usar Umbra.

-Se le vio por última vez a Chrysalis hablando con… Un… Humano.-Dijo un poco incómodo por esto último.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno… informes dicen que un par de humanos se encuentran en la ciudadela… y uno de ellos sabe manejar la magia.-Explico Flash.-

-¿A qué nivel?-

Un silencio preocupante fue la respuesta de Umbra… Flash pudo quizás haber presenciado la fuerza mágica de aquel humano, de no ser por el hecho de que había mandado a un grupo, ya que Umbra quería mantenerlo en su círculo de oficiales al mando de algunas tropas.

-Vale…-Dijo secamente Umbra.- ¿Que hay con el Pegaso de los Rainbow´s?-

-Se ha negado a hablar… Pese a nuestros intentos de "Tortura" como pediste… no ha hablado, la presionamos hasta el punto de la muerte y aun así no quiere…-

-Da la orden de avanzar… esta será la última estocada de la espada. Muero yo… o mueren las princesas así de simple.-

-¿Qué hacemos con los humanos?-

-Me encargare de ellos sobre la marcha… De momento da mi orden.-

-Claro mi Lady.-

Para este punto se encontraban en el astillero de guerra, una gran embarcación esperaba a elevar anclas para partir hacia su nuevo rumbo. Dragones entrenados era el resultado de una nueva armada que había esperado pacientemente a ser incluida en esta guerra la cual llegaría a su final. Umbra lo sabía… Pero realmente el empeño que metía, era por la pérdida de su amor. En el fundo sentía que completar su labor era algo casi obligatorio, no podía echarse para tras, mucho menos estando tan cerca de la victoria.

Sus estrategias se habían vuelto mucho más erráticas. Frías y calculadoras. Ella comprendió que la guerra al final de cuentas es cuestión de números, lo aprendió muy de mala forma, ver a los ponis como carne de cañón, era quizás un acto completamente inmoral en muchos sentidos, pero hacerlo le dio casi una ventaja tan abrumadora que podría incluso preocupar a sus oficiales si sabían que ella los miraba de ese modo.

Mirar por la ventana le recordaba lo que alguna vez tuvo entre sus manos y lo que poco después perdería y no de la mejor manera… Chrysalis la engaño, termino jugando con su mente, para que al final, sin darse cuenta, fuera ella quien asesinara al ser que por primera vez ella amaría.

Era una cuenta pendiente entre Umbra y Chrysalis… y sin duda ella pretendía pagarle, y de ser necesario con intereses. Pero algo en el fondo no dejaba de tocarla en el corazón… Pensaba detenidamente los ideales de lo que fue su amante.

"¿Realmente valía la pena?"  
"Conquistar solo para seguir gobernando"  
"¿Qué pretendes hacer con las princesas? ¿Matarlas?"  
"¿Qué haría después de controlar medio mundo?"  
"¿Por qué no simplemente… Olvidar esto?"

Una simple conversación había golpeado la memoria de Umbra… Una conversación que tuvo con aquel humano… Una conversación que en un principio, ponía en jaque a Umbra.

/Flash Back/

-¿Ya pensaste que harás cuando conquistes medio mundo?-Pregunto Alejandro sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un pedazo de escombro de gran tamaño.-

Se encontraban en una ciudad devastada por la guerra que Umbra había iniciado. Aun había cadáveres en los alrededores, sangre seca y el olor constante a podrido inundaba el lugar.

-Reconstruir claro esta.-Dijo Umbra sin mucha dificultad mientras miraba el lugar devastado.-

-Ya… ¿Y después qué? Eventualmente habrá simpatizantes de las princesas Umbra… Temo por tu seguridad.-

-Me encargare de ellos yo personalmente. Si debo atar cabos sueltos y ejecutarlos, lo hare personalmente.-

-Me temo que no es tan fácil Umbra… Eventualmente habrá alguien a quien no le guste tu modo de gobernar y va a preferir a las princesas… Y ya que las menciono… ¿Que pretendes hacer con ellas una vez tomes el trono?-Arqueo una ceja mirando a Umbra.-

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?-Umbra miro al Humano arqueando también su ceja.-

-No. ¿Qué harías?-Dijo sin saber realmente sus intenciones.-

-La magia de los Alicornios es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas Garañón.-

-Aja…-Le restó importancia el chico.- Pero tú las venciste en un combate, según me dijo Flash… ¿Por qué querer más poder?-

-Sería un simple desperdicio matarlas y dejar que su poder simplemente se valla ¿No crees?-

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón…-El chico guardo silencio un momento y justo cuando Umbra estaba dispuesta a retirarse del lugar ya sin nada más que hacer, escucho nuevamente al humano.- ¿y si no lo hicieras? ¿Y si les dejaras vivir?-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué en un futuro ellas hagan una rebelión en contra de mí? No pienso arriesgarme. Sirven mas muertas que vivas.-

-¿Incluso Cadence?-

Ese nombre…. Ese nombre no sabría cómo describirlo Umbra. Desprecio… Pero conformidad… Odio… pero Alivio… Ira… Amor… Eso provocaba ese nombre y sabía que Alejandro tenía un lazo muy fuerte con Cadence desde lo ocurrido en Canterlot, sin duda no podía si quiera tocarle un pelo a la princesa del amor, aun si ella quisiera, sentía muy en el fondo que si en algún punto tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no podría aunque quisiera. Pues sabía que hacerlo sería romper toda posibilidad que en ese entonces tenía con el humano.

El chico solo miraría como Umbra se alejaría del lugar ignorando la última pregunta que le hizo. – Aun no has contestado mi pregunta Umbra. –

/Fin del Flash back/

El mar abierto, el ritmo del océano con una marea constante, el viento soplando con fuerza para impulsar un gran número de barcos, las velas impulsadas por el viento para mover el gran barco en el cual iba Umbra comenzó a moverse, los pocos ponis que rondaban sobre la cubierta terminaban de hacer los preparativos para que el barco pudiera comenzar su viaje sin problemas de ningún tipo.

Flash había salido del camarote y poco después abriría sus alas y saldría volando en dirección hacia el sur volando cercas de las costas de la playa con la intención de dirigirse hacia un área particular.

Pero por otro lado… Las princesas. Desde la llegada de ciertos humanos, las cosas parecían quizás mejorar para ellas, o al menos eso podría parecer. Pero la realidad era que al menos uno de ellos no estaba dispuesto a mover ni un solo dedo por las princesas…

-Ly… Por favor, te necesitan.-Suplico la Cadence Poni, quien conservaba su forma Antropomórfica, caminando al lado de Lyandri, aquel mago de lentes y cabellera rubia.-

Las suplicas no eran solo de Cadence, sino también de su contraparte. De las princesas Celestia y Luna, la Reina Novo y incluso Shining Armor.  
Desde que supieron que Lyandri era un mago, pensaron que quizás era alguien en un estándar decente. Sin embargo cuando Discord apareció en una de sus cenas en conjunto. Y tratando de quizás ridiculizar a ambos Humanos (Fish y Lyandri) con sus tan ya conocidas bromas. Lyandri solo tuvo que chasquear sus dedos para hacer que Discord disminuyera su tamaño hasta el tamaño de un juguete de plástico para luego encerrarlo dentro de una botella mágica.

Shining y Cadence habían visto un poco de lo que era capaz este mago con anterioridad después de ver lo que le había hecho al humano que intento matarlo a él y a Novo. Pero nunca habían quizás imaginado que sus habilidades escalaban a un punto donde encerrar a un semi-dios sería algo posible, o al menos a los estándares mágicos que Celestia y Luna tenían, ya que para derrotar a Discord… Y ni siquiera derrotarlo, más bien "Retenerlo" era usar los elementos de la armonía, y Lyandri… Basto un simple chasquido de dedos para que Discord pasara de grande y poderoso ser caótico. A un simple y pequeño Dracunecus aun suplicando por salir de la botella que Lyandri había creado.

-Esta guerra ha cobrado muchas vidas ya Ly… Por favor.-Insistió nuevamente Cadence siguiendo a Lyandri, quien seguía ignorándola.-

Ambos en ese momento estaban caminando por la ciudadela Equestre, recibiendo constantemente las miradas de los ponis que caminaban ahí, pero siempre estando Maud y Pinkie detrás de ambos, tal parecía que eran de cierta manera sus "Escoltas" pero era para evitar cualquier intento de Umbra de tener a cualquiera de ellos.

-¿En qué me afecta eso Cadencia?-Hablo Lyandri en un tono muy serio y frio, restándole importancia a las palabras que Cadence le dijo.- No es tu mundo y mi mundo para si quiera mover un dedo…-

-Piensa en todas las familias que morirán si esta guerra sigue. Tienes la magia suficiente para hacer que esta guerra llegue a su fin.-

Lyandri se volteo bruscamente contra Cadence, haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás mientras un rostro de preocupación y miedo se formara en ella.

-Parte de mis reglas es: "No usar mi magia en quienes no se pueden defender de ella"-

-Lo hiciste con Discord hace unos instantes-Reprocho Cadence.-

-Terminara dándose cuenta que solo debe quitar la tapa de la botella.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Ly, estas dejando que muchos ponis mueran ante ti… tienes la oportunidad de ayudarles… ¿¡Qué pensaría Zafire sobre esto!?-Grito esto último molesta por el hecho de que Lyandri no quería auxiliar a estos ponis.-

Era cierto… Zafire Hearth… Una Alicornio del tamaño de Celestia, de crines y colas Azules marina y Eléctrica, ojos color zafiro, una Cutiemark de un corazón de cristal con dos espadas atravesándolo y dos alas a los lados del corazón, esa era la imagen de su esposa. O al menos en poni… Aunque claramente Lyandri le había dicho que prefiere verla como una Anthro, pero su amante prefiere más su cuerpo poni.

Lyandri sabía una cosa… Zafire no soportaba que alguien sufriera, de hecho ella preferiría evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto, además nunca ha sido partidaria de las guerras tampoco de los enfrentamientos de ningún tipo. Era de cierta manera una pacifista, siempre y cuando no esté la opción de pelear de por medie. De lo contrario… si no hay otra forma… Optara por enfrentarse a lo que tenga enfrente.

-Zafire querría que les ayudaras Lyandri.-Dijo Cadence encarando al humano frente a él.-

-Concuerdo… es lo que "ELLA" querría que yo hiciera. No es ella quien lleva las cuerdas de la relación Cadence-Lyandri sonrió ligeramente.- Por algo ella es la Poni y yo el jinete.-

Pese a su crudo chiste Cadence volvería a hablar.- ¿Porque no quieres ayudarles?.-Dijo molesta.- Celestia te lo pide, Luna… Novo… ¡Fish! Te lo pidió… Yo te lo pido Ly… ¿Porque no hacerlo?-Dijo devastada-

Cadence nunca había asistido a una guerra como lo había hecho su contraparte, y el simple hecho de pensar que la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina en ese mundo la preocupa. No tiene la misma resistencia que la Cadence de este mundo para ver a alguien morir sin ayudar antes.

Lyandri vería el rostro de la Alicornio con cierta mirada extraña por su comportamiento tan insistente, no era para mas… Solo quería que les ayudara a seguir con vida. Poco después Lyandri se quitaría los anteojos, mientras se llevaba una mano a sus parpados tratando, frotándolos lentamente mientras un suspiro pesado salía de su boca. Poco después se volvería a colocar los lentes y miraría a Cadence.

-Cadence… Esta guerra, ni a ti ni a mi nos concierne, este mundo tiene su propia línea de tiempo… Este mundo sigue un destino del cual no me quiero incluir por el simple hecho de que tu y yo somos "Terceros" al ser terceros, solo somos expectantes, debes entender que esta guerra, te guste o no tomara sus vidas. Es parte de un golpe de estado. No participare por las siguientes razones Cadencia y que te quede claro… No lo hago por ser un cobarde como dicen aquellas yeguas.-Señalo a Maud y a Pinkie uniformadas con su traje militar.-

-Primeramente: No peleare del lado de nadie porque no uso mi magia con quienes no pueden defenderse de ella… Nadie en este mundo, ni siquiera Umbra tiene la cantidad de poder suficiente para defenderse de un hechizo mío.  
Segundo: Como te explique, esto tiene su propia línea del tiempo, este lugar sigue un destino y un punto al que llegar. Y no podemos meternos en el ya que no somos de este mundo.  
Tercero: Existen entidades con las cuales no pienso meterme… Los "Timers" son una cosa de cuidado, ningún ser… ya sea "interuniversal" "Entes malignos" "Dioses" o "Seres omnipotentes" pueden con ellos… literalmente son parte del universo primordial. Parte del primer universo sobre todos los universos. Si yo pongo un mísero gramo de magia para mover la balanza para Celestia y Luna…

-Pero… Ellos nos necesitan Ly…-Cadence se acercó al humano y solo pudo poner su mano en el pecho del mago.- Nos necesitan…-

-Cadence…-El hombre negó con la cabeza.-No puedo dejarte ayudar en este mundo. Tu marido me intentaría matar si algo te pasa. Además… Ya he intervenido demasiado en muchos universos… Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres tener a un "Timer" detrás de ti todo el tiempo tratando de matarte… es como un "Perro de Tindalos", solo que siendo casi 100 perros tras de ti.-Lyandri tomo la barbilla de Cadence y la subió levemente.- Es mejor irnos y dejar al Cesar lo que es del Cesar.-

-No puedo Ly… Entiéndeme… Son… Mi familia hasta cierto punto…-

-Comprendo eso Cadence… Pero no puedo dejar que tú corras peligro… Quizás.. El único que puede hacer "Algo" seria "Fish" ya que su reciente encuentro con Novo y tal parece su estancia aquí hace años le da un punto de partida a un nuevo destino. Lo mejor que tú y yo podemos hacer ahora es irnos. Estar aquí más tiempo solo alertara a los Timers.-

Cadence no muy convencida solo hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Me dejarías despedirme al menos?-

Sin mas, Lyandri solo apartaría su mano para señalarle que era libre de ir. Poco después de eso mientras Cadence se alejaba del lugar, todo el entorno de Lyandri comenzó a moverse cada vez más lento… hasta un punto en el que el tiempo se detuvo abruptamente. No era la primera vez que Lyandri presenciaba esto, al desviar la mirada, notaria a un humano alto de armadura de caballero cargando consigo una espada en su cintura.

-Te estas tardando Lyandri… al resto de los Timers no les gusta verte en este mundo…-

-¿Así es como tratas al hombre que le regreso la vida a hija?-Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral, seguido de como el caballero desenfundaba la espada.-¿Piensas Matarme?-Dijo Lyandri sin mirar a su seguidor.-

-Debería hacerlo… Detuve hace poco a Umbra de viajar en el tiempo. Y ahora me toca regresarte a tu mundo o en su defecto matarte si te resistes.-

-¿Matarme?... Puedes intentarlo.-Hablo en tono desafiante Lyandri.- Me deshice de mis perseguidores hace eones… ¿qué te hace pensar que otro Timer no cae ante uno de los magos principales de la creación?-

-Juhmp…-

Poco después el caballero se posaría al lado de Lyandri.-Nuestro Líder cree que… puedes hacerle un favor para este mundo… pero solo tu… Cadence debe irse ahora y el otro humano.-

-Eso depende… ¿Qué gano yo?-

El caballero sacaría un pergamino.-Exoneración… Los Timers no te seguirán más… si cumples esto.-

Lyandri extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-Por el tiempo que me das… necesitare al humano, Cadence puede irse… pero necesitare al chico de Novo.-

-Bien… podemos dejar que ambos se queden, pero Cadence se va.-

Dicho esto el caballero se retiró del lugar pero no sin antes escuchar de Lyandri.-¿Por qué permitirme viajar libremente ahora?-

-Los siglos siguiéndote nos permitieron conocerte, sabemos que no eres capaz de intervenir tanto como otros lo harían, sabemos que no eres alguien que busque interés propio si no conjunto… Además… Dicen que tienes información sobre un ente… Un gato en particular.-

-¿Gato?-Quedo pensante Lyandri.-

-Si… Un Gato negro… Creo que en algún momento llegaste escuchar de él… Se llama Dark Soul, ha sido una piedra en nuestro zapato por bastante tiempo, no puede contra ningún Timers, pero es bastante escurridizo…. ¿Qué sabes de él?-

-Lo último que supe es que viajo a un universo alterno para llevarse a una Zafire Hearth… Aparte de eso se un poco más… te recomendaría buscar en la mezquita Omella o en el Zaruja… son buenos lugares para empezar… más allá de eso, supe que viajo a un universo para robarse yeguas para entretenimiento no acto para menores.-

(Like bro tu sabes de lo que hablo XD solo tu y yo entendemos esta referencia tan zukulenta)

-A cambio de hacer esto… escuche que Chrysalis tiene un huevo, que se supone es su "Reemplazo"-Hablo Lyandri-

-Solo encárgate de lo que pide el pergamino… Nada más.-

Dicho eso último, el tiempo a su alrededor comenzó a fluir de manera normal, mientras que el caballero solo se mesclaba entre los ponis como si fuese uno más del montón.

Maud, quien parecía ser la que estaba al pendiente de Lyandri, termino acercándose a él, en un principio Lyandri parecía curioso por lo que la poni quería, pues parecía que era mas perceptiva de lo que aparentaba con su rostro in-expresivo.

-¿Cuándo lo consiguió?-Dijo Maud señalando el pergamino que Lyandri cargaba en su mano izquierda.-

-Hace nada… Por favor llévame con la reina Chrysalis, necesito hablar con ella.-

No muy convencida, solo asintió un par de veces, Maud podría insistirle varias veces al humano, pero sabía de antemano que él no podría revelar algo que no quería, por mucho que ella quisiera saber.

El movimiento de tropas era notorio en la ciudad, sin duda una gran mayoría de Hipogrifos y Simuladores estaban en el área, a gran parte de los ciudadanos aun no les inspiraba mucha confianza el hecho de tener que caminar al lado de los simuladores, pero comprendían que era por su "Seguridad" Que debían hacerlo.

Dentro del palacio, Celestia se encontraba hablando con Chrysalis, quienes parecían tener una charla nada… Amigable. Para la fortuna de ambas, estaban en una habitación a solas. Claro que Celestia había tenido que utilizar un hechizo, para evitar que el sonido penetrara las paredes y de ese modo, nadie escuchara de lo que hablaban.

-¿¡Como que está muerto!?-Dijo Celestia mirando a Chrysalis.- ¿Te das cuenta que Umbra no se detendrá hasta tenerte en sus manos?-

-Umbra no es capaz de vencerme Celestia.-Dijo pasando al lado de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.- Por mucha fuerza y magia que posea no es capaz de tener un duelo decente conmigo.-Dijo mientras se lamia los labios.- Aunque Admito que… el amor que desprendió justo en medio de su desesperación por intentar ayudar al moribundo humano, fue…-Se relamió los labios con su larga lengua.-Uma Delicia.-

-Chrysalis ese chico…-Celestia negó con su cabeza.- Pudo habernos ayudado en este punto, no debias haber hecho eso… Umbra nos tiene contra la pared. Tus colmenas solo tienen los huevos de tu siguiente generación… y no dudes que una vez que Umbra nos derroque, ella pasara por ti.-

-Esa reinita no me preocupa ni en lo más mínimo Celestia.-Dijo Poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Celestia y empujándola suavemente.- A diferencia de ustedes… Mi poder puede crecer sin límites, solo basándome en el amor que cualquier otro ser puede sentir por otro… Basta con ver ahora a Novo con ese humano.-Dijo Chrysalis dejando salir una carcajada.- ¿Puedes creer que anoche se estaban apareando esos dos? Sin duda ambos estaban desesperados por quitarse algo de "Estrés"-

Celestia solo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Con las tropas que nos quedan Chrysalis… Y solo contando a la vanguardia, solo podremos hacer un golpe más… Sin los elementos de la armonía, será muy difícil vencerla. Estube hablando con mi hermana y… Un último ataque seria primordial. Matar a Umbra es una prioridad. Matarla, la moral de todo el imperio caería drásticamente, sin mencionar que la guerra estaría prácticamente ganada.-

-Aja…-Paso al lado de Celestia moviendo muy provocativamente sus caderas.- y ¿qué hay de ese humano llamado... Lyandri?-

-Él no es motivo de jurisdicción Chrysalis. No nos ayudara en esta guerra…-Suspiro tristemente.- Lo dejo más que claro.-

-Bien puedo persuadirlo, si así lo quieres.-Dijo con una leve risa Chrysalis mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.-

-Si Cadence no pudo… ¿Crees que tú tienes oportunidad de hacerlo?

-Tengo mis medios.-Paso una mano sobre sus senos.- Dos grandes medios.-

-Lyandri no nos ayudara… La Cadence que lo acompañaba tampoco nos auxiliaran… Hay toda una historia detrás.-Suspiro pesadamente Celestia mientras miraba un mapa donde estaban marcadas barias ciudades alrededor de la ciudadela.-

-Sí, estuve en medio de la explicación de ese mago… Aunque… también pude sentir una gran muertra de amor que tiene ese mago por alguien. No es comparable siquiera al amor que sentía Umbra por ese humano o incluso Cadence y Shining Armor.-

-Evita a toda costa meterte con ese humano. No es alguien a aquien quieras como enemigo.-

-¿Quién dijo que lo haría mi enemigo?-Sonrió ligeramente.- Puede que hasta lo haga mi amante.-

-Chrysalis, No. Bastante tenemos desde que desataste la ira de Umbra… No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ella venga por nosotros. Si todos vamos a enfrentarla, quizás y tengamos una oportunidad.-

-¿Cadence también ira?-Dijo algo confundida Chrysalis.- Pensé que era alguien muy pacifista.-

-Mi sobrina el tiende esto… Sabe que sin su ayuda será mas difícil enfrentarnos a Umbra. En antaño Luna y yo le hicimos frente.-

-Pero tenían los elementos de la Armonía… ahora no tienen eso Celestia.-Dijo Chrysalis cambiando de forma y transformándose en lo que parecía ser una unicornio de test purpura, Crin y cola arregladas de tal manera, que Celestia pudo reconocer.-Tampoco la tienes a ella.-Sonrió maliciosamente Mientras su voz se asemejaba.-

-Twilight…-Gimió débilmente al ver a Chrysalis transformada en su vieja alumna.-

-Exacto… Sunset es comprometedora es cierto… Pero no tiene el mismo talento que Twilight…-Después de eso Chrysalis regreso a la normalidad.-

-Es cierto… Sin embargo, Sunset me enseño que: La constancia supera al talento.-Sonrió ligeramente.- Nos corresponde a nosotras acabar con Umbra, Chrysalis. Quien sabe que planes tenga a futuro.-

-Bien… Preparare a los simuladores para el viaje.-

-Gracias.-

Fin del cap.

N/A: Lamento si es corto pero esto es solo preparativo para el final… el cual les prometo y será en extenso muy largo. /Además que no tengo ideas demomento y la verdad lo consiguiente solo seria relleno :p/


	33. El inicio del fin

¡Muévanse rápido!

¡No permitan que los flanqueen!

¡Están atacando el ariete!

¡Abran esa puesta ya!

La guerra nunca es algo que le agrade a la gran mayoría… Todos estaban ahí por obligación, sucumbir… Morir en su defensa o vencer. Vagamente creían que se podía llegar a la victoria, pero no estaba de más creer en algo de esperanza para los Equestres.

Umbra no había escatimado ni un solo hombre en sus fuerzas para este asalto. Iría a por las princesas así le costara toda su armada. Lo mismo ocurría para las princesas, sabían que matando a Umbra, las cosas podrían mejorar a su favor, pero sabían incluso que sus simpatizantes estarían dispuestos a terminar la guerra que ella comenzó.

Aun ente todo pronóstico, la batalla fuera de la ciudadela había sido impensable en su momento… Pero, de igual forma, la batalla surgió eventualmente, en un intento por detener el avance de Umbra desde las costas, que aún estaban en protección de las princesas. La presión de parte de Umbra fue mucho más de lo que ellas podían anticipar.

Movida particularmente por el odio que sentía por Chrysalis pro lo que le había hecho al único ser que llego a amar… La venganza era palpable. Cada vez más cercas de poder regresarle el favor a ese insecto que le vio la cara.

Atrincherados en el muro que defendía la ciudadela, se hacía todo lo posible para evitar que las tropa de Umbra se acercaran a las puertas. Las cuales no terminarían resistiendo por el constante bombardeo de Umbra, la primera parte de la ciudad amurallada terminaría cediendo y el choque de las tropas sería un estruendo tanto de los mosquetes como de las espadas.

Desde dragones que sobrevolaban el cielo peleando contra los escasos pegasos que apenas podían mantener la batalla.

-¿Irnos en medio de esta batalla?... Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer eso, menos pienso dejar a Novo en medio de esto.-

-La única que se iría, seria Cadence-Hablo el mago Lyandri quien parecía haber cerrado un portal detrás de el.- No pienso ponerla en riesgo, menos sabiendo que hay alguien esperando su regreso.-

-¿Entonces para que dijiste que debíamos irnos?-

-Porque Cadence no se iría si tú tampoco te ibas… así de simple… Ahora, lo que necesito que hagas, es que evites a toda costa que cualquiera de las princesas resulte lastimada.-

Una risa había salido del humano más joven.-No se si te das cuenta pero… Tenemos a la auténtica reina del infierno, la cual por cierto quiere matar a estas princesas… Y quieres que ¡YO! ¿la detenga?-Miro con incredulidad al mago quien poco después dijo.-

-Sí, básicamente.-

-¿Y que se supone que harás tú?-Se cruzó de brazos el humano mientras miraba al mago.-

-Como ya te mencione, no puedo abusar de mi magia… De momento enfócate en que no les pase nada… Evita a toda costa que Umbra les haga daño… de ser necesario pelea contra ella.-

-¿Cómo voy a detener a esa reina después de todo lo que dijeron de ella? Tendré suerte si no me corta la cabeza con una espada.-

-Correré ese riesgo… suerte.-

Esa fue la conversación que Fish había tenido momentos antes de que Umbra comenzara el ataque a la ciudadela.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo lo mismo que en Troya.-

No había muchas opciones, lo único que necesitaba era conseguirle tiempo a Lyandri, las princesas no entendían su plan, de hecho no sabían del plan. Y lo poco que Fish sabia era que solo necesitaba comprarles la mayor cantidad de tiempo a Lyandri. Y esto… Hace más de día y medio.

Claro que Chrysalis, Novo y el resto de las princesas tenían sus propios planes, sabían que Umbra estaba en primera línea para tomar la ciudadela, era jugarse el todo por el todo y es justo aquí donde Fish intentaría quizás algo. Conforme la pelea se llevaba a cabo y un grupo de guardias imperiales estaba a punto de cruzar las derrumbadas puertas de la muralla.

-Debo estar loco por siquiera considerarlo…-

Por mucho que le desagradara la idea de meterse en medio de la batalla y abrirse paso hasta encontrarse con un comandante a cargo, las intenciones de Fish eran buenas… Hasta cierto punto.

-En lo que a mí respecta… Dudo mucho que Umbra lo reconsidere.-Hablo Shining Armor mientras se colocaba detrás de un moro derrumbado cubriéndose con un escudo.- Además… Si ese mago no haría nada, no se para que decidió quedarse.-Dijo con cierto resentimiento.-

-Yo no fui quien aconsejo seguir el plan de Lyandri… Si mal no recuerdo fue tu esposa…-Miro a Shining Armor desde su hombro utilizándolo de escudo "Humano" en caso de cualquier cosa.- Además… Ahora comprendo porque las armaduras no estaban a la moda en tiempos revolucionarios.-

-¿Crees que uso esto por ser cómodo?-Miro de reojo al humano.-Si hago esto es porque es necesario… Para este punto dudo mucho que Umbra quiera aceptar tu oferta.-

-Por honor, cualquier persona se atrevería a detener un ataque.-

-¿Ocurre dónde vienes?-

-No… Pero aquí si, por lo que he visto… Cuando estuve saliendo con Novo hace tiempo… Digamos que tuve que pelear por su mano en su momento… Con 7 ex novios…-

-Al menos la tuviste más fácil.-Coloco su escudo frente a él para cubrirse de la explosión que había provocado una bala de cañón.- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas hacer?-

-¿La miras por algún lado?-

Armor apunto con su espada hasta casi un kilómetro de distancia, la reina de la oscuridad portando su característica armadura plateada, con su espada en su cintura mientras coordinaba el ataque desde su posición.

-Las princesas pueden pelear con ella… No tienes que hacer esto.-Había cierto repudio mientras miraba a la reina… Fish se había percatado de esto mucho antes, pues cada vez que se mencionaba a la reina, Armor mostraba gran repudio por el nombre.-

-Siendo honestos Armor… Tengo motivos para creer que quieres algo mas de Umbra… y no son las mejores intenciones.-

El aludido no respondió tan solo se movió hacia adelante colocándose detrás de otro escombro cuando noto a un grupo de dragones sobrevolando el lugar.

-Mis motivos tengo…-Dijo indiferente avanzando hacia adelante cubriéndose entre los escombros.-

-Bueno… Si tienes asuntos personales con Umbra… entonces deberé pedirte que te regreses.-

-No pienso irme.-Molesto miro al humano.-

-No te pregunte si te vas o no, además, ambos sabemos que si Umbra te mira, tanto tú como yo corremos riesgo, y así como tú te tomaras esto personal, ella lo hará de igual forma… En el mejor de los casos seria que fuera yo solo a partir de aquí.-

-Si te ocurre algo no solo Cadence se me volcara encima… Novo me pidió que evitara que algo te pasara, y no pienso regresar si la reina de los Hipogrifos me espera con la posibilidad de castrarme… Ya llegamos hasta aquí como para que uno de los dos se regrese.-

-Bien…-Dijo no muy convencido.- Pero nos pondrá una espada al cuello si ella te mira.-

-¿Eso sonó como una apuesta?-Miro arqueando una ceja hacia el humano.-

-Te apuesto diez coronas.-

-Acepto la apuesta.-

/Por otro lado en el imperio de Cristal/

Un guardia Pegaso hacia su respectiva guardia cercas del corazón de cristal, de hecho desde que está a la vista de todos la seguridad ciertamente era mínima, había solo los guardias necesarios en la vanguardia del Imperio, por ende no había muchos. Los guardias solían turnarse para cuidar el corazón, no era como si alguien lo robase, pues sabían la importancia que tenía el corazón, y nadie en el imperio se atrevería a tal cosa… Mucho menos sabiendo lo que podría pasar, si provocaban a la reina con un robo como ese.

-¡Hey tú!-Dijo el guardia mirando a una criatura parada frente al corazón.-¡Aléjate del!… Del..-

Sus palabras se perdieron en un sueño, cayendo abruptamente contra el suelo mientras soltaba su arma.

-Supongo que debí haberlo atrapado en vez de dejar que se golpeara contra el suelo.-Hablo Lyandri tomando el corazón de cristal en sus manos.- Bueno… Que se le va hacer…-

Lyandri paso su mano izquierda por encima del corazón, posteriormente utilizando esa misma mano saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pluma de un fénix, la cual la coloco justo por encima del cristal, permitiendo que este comenzara a emanar una luz rosada y pálida. El calor en el ambiente comenzó a incrementar, pero no era un calor sofocante, era un calor ligero, parecido al de verano, seguidamente una voz suave y amable se escucho del interior del corazón.

"¿Otro humano? Últimamente el destino juega con ustedes."

-Reina Amore ¿verdad? Había escuchado de ti en otras Equestrias.-Hablo en tono tranquilo el humano.-

"Así es… Pero… No eres para nada algo que hubiera visto… Emanas una energía peculiar, no es magia cualquiera, eso me queda claro."

-En efecto… Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi… Si no de usted y de Umbra.-

"¿Viniste a matarla?"-Un tono de preocupación se escucho de la reina.-

-Si fuera para eso, Umbra ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra… No, no vengo por Umbra. Vengo por usted de hecho.-

"Lo siento… Pero no pienso dejar mi lugar, mi magia protege a todos mis ponis de cristal… No quiero que nadie y nada los lastime"

-Pues dejaste que Umbra hiciese con ellos lo que quisiera y con ello llevo a Equestria a una guerra-Arqueo una ceja Lyandri colocando el corazón en el suelo- La cual por cierto esta a punto de terminar… y no a favor de las princesas Celestia y Luna.-

"Se que deje que ella maltratara a mis ponis… Pero… quiero que entiendas que… A la larga esto era lo mejor, se que sonare igual que ella pero… Es mucho mejor, su idea de hacer que todas las razas se unan a una sola nación suena ambiciosa, pero… es lo mejor para todos al final… Tu deberías saberlo"

-He conocido un mundo que se ha hundido en guerras tras guerras. Y aun están divididos en países. Y si, concuerdo incluso con la idea de Umbra y es por eso que no la detuve cuando Celestia y Luna me lo impidieron. Creyeron que era porque mi moral no lo permitía.-Dijo en tono divertido mientras pisaba el corazón de cristal con fuerza junto a la pluma que había colocado.-

"¡QUE HACES!"-Dijo asustada la reina Amore-

-Bueno… Como te dije, vengo por ti, pero no pienso llevarme un cristal, si no a la misma reina, así que… Con su permiso majestad.-

Lyandri pisoteo fuertemente el corazón de Cristal, si bien la reina Amore podía utilizar su magia para repeler a Lyandri, esto solo funcionaria con los seres oscuros de corazón, y Lyandri, no era uno de ellos, aunque su humor negro y a veces malévolo y poco entendible dijera otra cosa.

"Que será de mis ponis…"-Una voz de preocupación y tristeza se escucho cuando el corazón hecho pedazos fue levitando hasta las manos de Lyandri.-

-En antaño… Convertí a mi esposa en un corazón de Cristal… a petición de ella… por miles de años…-Tomo los pedazos y con ayuda de la magia de Lyandri una figura bípeda comenzó a formarse frente a Lyandri.- Me tarde mas de lo esperado pero… Logre crear un corazón de cristal sin la necesidad de la reina.-

Los trozos de ese cristal comenzaron a elevarse y a juntarse nuevamente hasta formar un corazón de cristal, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo saco una esfera de color verde la cual la coloco justo frente al cristal blanco y en un chasquido de dedos, la esfera se desintegro en pequeños fragmentos para rellenar los bloques que faltaban. Un fuerte resplandor blanco y cálido lleno el lugar mientras que el corazón de cristal brillaba con una intensidad mucho mayor a la normal mientras levitaba en su estante central.

Por otro lado frente a Lyandri, aquella figura bípeda comenzó a formarse de mejor manera, tomando forma corpórea. Siendo cada vez mas notable.

La reina Amore era una unicornio antropomórfica bastante alta, quizás más alta que Celestia, siendo una yegua sumamente delgada, de busto ligeramente grande, superando un poco al promedio, una figura delineada y curvilínea, notando una cintura de reloj de arena, portando consigo un vestido largo de color blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo, escotado, su pelaje de un rosa pálido, ojos dorados y un crin que ciertamente tenia un cierto parentesco al de Cadence, al menos en la estética, lo mismo para su cola, pero la gama de colores en ellos eran colores rosas y purpuras,

La unicornio miro detenidamente su cuerpo con cierto asombro, y una felicidad que no podía ocultar. Cayendo de rodillas ella palpo el suelo con sus manos, sintiendo el frio suelo de cristal mientras el viento golpeaba suavemente su crin, ondeando ligeramente. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad se mostro en la unicornio cuando miro al humano.

-¿Cómo?-

-Investigación… Larga investigación, debo decir que no fue uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero… Este corazón hasta el mismo trabajo que tú hacías… Repelerá todo ser oscuro y maligno, que quiera lastimar a los ponis de cristal.-

Aun sin poder creerlo, la yegua seguía en el suelo mirando su alrededor, era tan extraño volver a fuera o a su cuerpo. En un intento por ponerse de pie, casi perdia el equilibrio un par de veces, pero al final logro encontrar el equilibrio necesario para no caer.

-¿Y que harás conmigo entonces?-

-¿Umbra es mas para ti no es así? Cuando esta guerra termine, llegara la paz, pero habrá muchos ponis que aun estarán en desacuerdo con Umbra… Ahí entras tu, Umbra necesitara toda la ayuda posible, una vez termine la guerra… No escucharan a una Reina oscura que posiblemente mate a las princesas, pero… si escucharan a una ex reina amable y bondadosa, que comprende perfectamente las ideas de Umbra.-

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu?-Miro extrañada al humano Amore.- Pareces saber mas de esto que yo.-

-La política nunca fue lo mío, incluso mi esposa quería que tuviera el nombre de Rey, pero decline ese "Honor" por decir algo, ya que nunca fue gusto ser de ese tipo de cosas… Además… Seria extraño que un humano que no tubo nada que ver en la guerra, les diga que hacer… Por otro lado… Tu tienes una historia que llena de orgullo a todo el imperio…-Lyandri metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco un reloj de bolsillo.- Bueno… Si todo sale bien…-

-Umbra… No perdonara a Chrysalis por lo que hizo.-

-Lo se…-

-La matara a toda costa y si lo hace… la raza de los simuladores se extinguirá eventualmente… y si Umbra vence a Celestia y a Luna… se quedara con su magia como lo hizo conmigo…-Ella bajo la mirada apenada.-

-En todo caso, será mejor que confíes en lo que tengo planeado… De momento, tenemos unas horas libres, porque no pasamos al castillo y tomamos algo, quiero que me ayudes con algo… No es nada de esto, es mas un asunto matrimonial y por lo que he escuchado de ti, eres una buena consejera en este tipo de cosas.-

-¿¡C-Como puedes pensar en arreglar tus asuntos matrimoniales en un momento como este!?-

-Veras la historia comienza cuando me desperté junto a Zafire, la verdad no había problema, pero ella comenzó a mostrarse algo distante últimamente, en especial después de que ella…

/Zona de guerra, ciudadela Equestriana/

-Sabes una cosa Armor… Que cuando intentes convencerme de algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro… Recuérdame decirte que ¡NO!-Exclamo Fish siendo empujado por un par de guardias imperiales, acompañados adicionalmente por Rarity, quien empujaba a Shining Armor.-

-No fui yo quien intento razonar con dos guardias imperiales cuando te dije que era mejor ir en sigilo.-Replico Armor.-

-¡Ya cállense!-Hablo Rarity empujando a Armor.-

No era de sorprender que Umbra tuviera un agrupamiento bastante estratégico para llegar hasta donde estaba ella, más que nada había dragones que cuidaban de ella, entre estos dragones se encontraba la princesa Ember, quien, en conjunto de otros dragones miraron al par que traían los guardias.

-Mi Lady-Hablo Rarity empujando al unicornio hasta la reina, colocándolo de rodillas frente a ella.- el capitán Armor y… Este otro Humano.-Esto último parecía que lo había dicho con un tono ligeramente indiferente-

Ante la reina Umbra, le resultaba increíble que fuese cierto que había otro humano… Pero… Mientras lo miraba, podía sentir un cierto golpe en su memoria, no porque le recordara a antiguo acompañante… Si no que había algo que le decía que este humano, era muy posiblemente un amigo de él. Por otro lado estaba Shining Armor.

-La última vez dejamos algo inconcluso, ¿No es así Armor?-Dijo Umbra acercándose lentamente al unicornio, el susodicho no pudo hacer nada, pues con una espada en el cuello de parte de Rarity, y unos grilletes en sus manos le impedían hacer algo, adicional a esto, un anillo negro se posaba justo en la parte media de su cuerno.-

-Desátame y arreglaremos eso.-Bramo con odio Armor mirando con repulsión a Umbra.-Al final del día Umbra… será tu cabeza la que ruede por estas tierras.-

Umbra solo dejo salir una leve risa mientras tomaba al unicornio de las mejillas con fuerza, clavando una de sus afiladas uñas, mientras miraba al unicornio.-El único que morirá aquí ahora eres tu Armor… Me saludas a tu hermana cuando la vas.-

Acto seguido Umbra desenvaino su espada para hacer un corte rápido… Pero la voz de uno de los presentes la detuvo abruptamente.

-¡DETENTE!- Grito Fish con la intención de detener a la reina.-

-Te atenderé a ti en un momento.-No miro ni siquiera al humano cuando ella retomo su acción pero…-

-Alejandro no estaría de acuerdo en que lo mataras.-Una voz con cierto tono serio capto la atención de las orejas de Umbra quien miro al humano que estaba encadenado.

La mención del nombre, solo le dio a entender que realmente era el humano del cual le había comentado su primer amor… Era el humano del cual le mencionaba hazañas que habían logrado hace años, era un chico del cual parecía tener los suficientes amigos como para no solo conocerlo a el, si no a cientos de miles en todo lo basto y amplio de su mundo. Fish ciertamente era el tipo de amigo que podría hacer muchas cosas, y era siempre el tema del cual siempre tenia en mente cuando hablaban ella y el… Sabia que este humano era un amigo muy cercano, además… Por la forme en que le hablo, era de esperar que también supiera de lo que el haría para detener a Umbra en ciertas ocasiones.

-Umbra.-Hablo Nuevamente Fish al notar que su intervención surtió efecto.- Podemos evitar el derramamiento de sangre, no tienen que morir más ponis, tanto de tu bando como el de las princesas… Ten un duelo con las princesas. No habrá trucos… solo ustedes, tú y ellas… Seguir con esto solo condenaría a los pocos ponis que esperan poder seguir con una vida tranquila.-

El silencio inundo el lugar mientras que tanto Rarity, Ember y los guardias en el lugar miraban a Umbra, expectantes de lo que diría próximamente.

-¿Por qué pelear en un duelo cuando la guerra ya esta ganada? –Umbra dejando a Shining Armor y acercándose a Fish.- ¿Por qué darles ese "Beneficio"?-

-Porque él también habría preferido eso, a seguir con una masacre que estas orquestando en este momento… Tan solo mira los muros de la ciudad… No solo los destruiste, si no también las casas y viviendas cercas de ellas… Siendo honestos… El duelo es solo una mera formalidad… Sin mencionar, y como tu dijiste, ya tienes la guerra ganada… Pero… el hecho que aceptes esto, no solo podría hablar bien de ti… Si no que además evitaras la muerte de muchos de tus hombres o… Equinos y dragones.-

-¿Y eh de suponer que será un duelo "Justo"? creer que sus princesas realmente jugaran limpio ¿cuándo están con la espalda contra la pared?-

-Ese es otro punto… Los que intervendrán en el duelo estarán en esta zona… lejos de cualquier tipo de ventaja en la que tu creas que pueden tomarla para hacer algo en tu contra.-

Umbra permaneció en silencio un momento pero nuevamente levanto la espada hacia Armor.

-No estoy interesada. Ahora si no te molesta… A este idiota le he tenido ganas desde hace dos años.-

-Chrysalis vendrá personalmente al duelo también…-

Ese nombre… Ese nombre endulzo los oídos de Umbra, cuando ella miro al humano, este parecía ver que la había atrapado en otra red.

-Y créeme… Nadie mas que yo quiere ver muerta a esa desgraciada después de saber que tubo gran parte de la culpa por la muerte de mi amigo… A pesar de que fuiste tú quien le clavo la espada… Y puedo comprenderlo. Jugaste contra algo parecido a un Doppelganger, y llego a jugar con tu mente confundiéndote… Admito que incluso yo podría llegar a cometer ese grave error… Pero lo que mas me llena el alma de odio, es que esta desgraciada pudo haber hecho algo para evitar que mi mas querido amigo muriera… Al contraria puedo decir que incluso lo disfruto y quien sabe que otras cosas le habrá hecho…-

-Quiero a Chrysalis aquí junto al resto de las princesas… Si las tengo que ejecutar yo misma a todas y cada una de ellas así será… Pero te advierto, La primera a la que pretendo matar es a Chrysalis… Así que , como me entere que no es la verdadera.-

La magia de Umbra levanto a Shining Armor asta tenerlo frente a ella.-Este potrillo colgara de la punta de la torre norte del muro, mañana al medio día.-Dicho esto Umbra miro a Rarity.- Dile al capitán Flash que retire las tropas hasta la zona del muro, y que mantengan el cese al fuego hasta nuevo aviso, pero que ataquen si ven anomalías.-

-Si mi Lady.-Se inclino Rarity.-

-Y llévate a este chico… Que envié el mensaje… Pero te aclaro una cosa garañón.-Advirtió Umbra- Que si hago esto, es por arreglar asunto pendientes con esa insecto. ¿Quedo claro?-

-Como el cristal.-Dijo Fish asintiendo con la cabeza.-

/Una hora después/

Las tropas de ambos bandos habían recibido un alto total, tanto de parte de las princesas como de las tropas de Umbra, uno pensaría que los simuladores podrían tener ventaja en el combate simplemente si se convertían en el enemigo mismo, sin embargo, en cada grupo, escuadra o pelotón de los soldados de Umbra, siempre había un unicornio que se encargaría de evitar que cualquier simulador disfrazado se acercara a no menos de 15 metros de ellos, revelando casi instantáneamente al simulador frente a ellos.

Sin embargo la siguiente noticia que corrió como agua que lleva el rio. Pues las princesas poco después serian aceptadas en el duelo que tenían planeado únicamente contra Umbra… Quizás por honor, era lo que muchos pensaban, pero si podían evitar que alguien mas muriera en este arranque de guerra, sería bien aceptada, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bandos bajo la guardia.

Flash, quien permanecía en el frente junto a Fluttershy y Starlight, solo podían aguardar hasta nuevas órdenes, sin embargo… Por mucho que miraran hacia la muralla, donde estaban justamente, Tempest, Spitfire y Sunset Shimmer, con sus respectivas tropas, se anunciaba que ninguno confianza en el otro. Y era de esperar, después de todo… Como los enemigos que eran, nadie confiaría en nadie.

Rarity, no tendría problemas en funcionar como un medio, para entregar personalmente la respuesta de la reina Umbra. Pues al llegar hasta el palacio de la ciudadela, donde gran parte de los guardias aún se mantenían en alerta, y los heridos eran tratados por los escasos médicos, los cuales, con ayuda de algunos civiles atendían a los mismos heridos.

No fue sino hasta que la guardia intento reprender a Rarity por obvias razones, pero al saber que ella venía de parte de la misma reina Umbra para el dialogo antes mencionado para el duelo… Debían dejarla pasar, en todo momento siempre había como mínimo cuatro guardias escoltando a esta unicornio. Pues querían evitar cualquier intento de agresión hacia las princesas.

Al llegar al palacio de la ciudadela, gran parte de los oficiales militares de las princesas se encontraban ahí. Los guardias escoltaron tanto a Fish como a Rarity hasta con las princesas y reinas.

Sin embargo la mayor sorpresa era que Shining Armor no acompañara de regreso al humano, poniendo en preocupación y en alerta a Cadence quien fue la primera en hablar al ver esto.

-¿Qué paso con Shining?-Miro al humano con cierta sorpresa y claramente temiendo lo peor-

-Con la reina, claro está- Hablo Rarity con neutralidad en sus palabras.- Quiere asegurarse que no intenten ningún tipo de engaño en este "duelo"-

Cadence ciertamente miro con malos ojos a Rarity, pero sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, desde un principio sabía que algo como esto podía pasar si Armor seguía de insistente en ir a acompañar al humano. Inclusive no solo Cadence le había advertido que no lo acompañara, si no que gran parte de las gobernantes y los oficiales. Hacerle caso a un humano en tiempos de guerra comenzaba a volverse un hábito, y eso molestaba a ciertos oficiales de alto rango.

-¿Entonces término aceptando?-Hablo Luna mirando a Rarity.-

-Así es, quiere que sea mañana por la mañana, a primera hora… Sin embargo, hay una petición muy importante de la Reina Umbra.-

-¿Y cuál es?-Hablo esta vez Celestia.-

-Que la reina Chrysalis esté presente y participe en el duelo.-

La aludida permaneció con una sonrisa liguera mientras miraba a Rarity como si quisiera evitar una fuerte carcajada, posteriormente Chrysalis hablaría- Era lógico que ella quisiera que estuviera en el duelo. De hecho, me habría extrañado que ella no me lo pidiera de ningún modo…-Chrysalis hizo un ademan con su mano logrando un brillo verdoso, para posteriormente, lograr cambiar su forma a la misma de aquel humano que Umbra había asesinado.- Tengo todas las intenciones de aceptar su duelo, si ella esta enojada por matar a su amado humano… Yo estoy aun mas enojada por matar no solo a uno, si no a cientos de mis hijos en lo que concierne a esta guerra.-

Rarity miro esto con cierto desagrado frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.- Solo vine a dar el mensaje, solo espero que asistan… En especial usted.-Señalo a Chrysalis quien estaba convertida en aquel joven humano.-

-Sería una pena hacerla esperar.- rio ligeramente la simuladora viendo salir a Rarity de la sala.-

El silencio luego se hizo presente mientras todos simplemente intercambiaban miradas, seguidamente Fish solo suspiro pesadamente y dijo.

-A todo esto… ¿Ustedes saben pelear?-Miro a las princesas Celestia y Luna.-

-Quizás esté un poco falta de practica por más de mil años en la luna pero… Estoy segura que podre pelear contra Umbra-Hablo Luna cruzándose de brazos.-

-No seas arrogante hermana… ve a lo que te llevo.-Miro Celestia a Luna quien solo hizo un leve puchero.-

-Tampoco es como si peleara enserio… Además, no podemos simplemente dejar que ella se salga con la suya, es nuestra oportunidad de matarla sin derramar toda esta sangre.-

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Luna.-Dijo Chrysalis recobrando nuevamente su exuberante cuerpo.- No puedo llevar simuladores con esos unicornios revelando las identidades de mis súbditos… Pero eso no quiere decir que no llevemos una respectiva escolta.-

-¿Un grupo minúsculo para emboscar a Umbra?-Arqueo una ceja Celestia.-

-¿No veo porque no? Quizás no baje la guardia… Pero puedo asegurarles que conmigo bastara para encargarme de ella.-Hablo Chrysalis, tan solo pediría que me hicieran tiempo si hacemos la emboscada.-

-Yo puedo pelear.-Hablo Fish pero su comentario no fue tomado en cuenta ya que se seguía hablando.-

-Sin embargo no creo que Umbra nos permita acercarnos con una gran cantidad de escolta.-Dijo Cadence mirando a Chrysalis.-

-Bien podríamos llevar a mis simuladores… Ya se ha demostrado que son mucho mas superiores en el combate estrecho que el resto de su guardia.-Se rio nuevamente Chrysalis burlándose de los guardias presentes, quienes únicamente fruncieron el ceño, y era cierto.-

Gran parte de los simuladores si no eran especialistas como los Brutos, siendo simuladores descaradamente grandes y musculosos, o como los "Lanzadores" simuladores muy diestros en la magia o como los simples drones, que ciertamente demostraban un rendimiento mucho mayor al resto de la guardia de Celestia y Luna, incluso de la misma Reina Novo.

-Bien, podremos llevar algunos de tus simuladores, pero por favor Chrysalis, asegúrate de que solamente vengan los mas adiestrados, por nuestra parte solo vendrán los Rainbow´s.-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-

-Yo puedo pelear- Nuevamente hablo Fish.-

-No justifica el hecho que te deje ir.-Hablo Novo llamando le la atención al humano, quien instintivamente volteo a ver a la reina de los hipogrifos.-

-No es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso ¿o sí?-Arque una ceja el humano mirando a Novo, quien rápidamente frunció el ceño.-

-Que te dejara cometer esa estúpida locura de ir con Umbra, fue una cosa, que permita que participes en esta guerra mas de lo que hiciste es otra… Y eso no está a discusión.-

-Los tortolitos.-Hablo Chrysalis.- Pueden resolver su conversación fuera del lugar mientras el resto intentamos pensar en algo que realmente importe para acabar con esta guerra.-

Por muy extraño que pareciera, si… Hicieron caso a la simuladora, tanto por la escena que estaban a punto de hacer, como la repentina pena que sentía Novo por lo que el resto había acabado de ver.

No era para más, después de todo, Fish había sido mucho más que un amigo para Novo muchos años atrás, y esa relación la apreciaba mucho, aun a pesar de haberse ido hace mucho, sin mencionar que ya sabían por qué no pudo regresar.

-Lyandri solo pidió que hicieras tiempo…-Hablo Novo una vez que pudieron estar en un lugar un poco más "Privado" ya que no estaba dispuesta a llegar a una habitación para hablar esto. Por lo cual solo comenzó hablar en medio del pasillo.- No que arriesgaras tu vida en esta guerra.-

-En lo que a mí respecta Novo, no deberías ni siquiera preocuparte, si puedo hacer algo más de tiempo lo hare, Lyandri nos lo pidió, y no nos ha quedado mal hasta ahora.-

-Pues habría sido mejor que nos hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo, no solamente irse diciéndonos que hacer mientras él no está-Replico Novo mirando al humano con el ceño fruncido.-

-Novo, quizás no soy el más indicado para decirlo, pero si Lyandri dice que tiene un plan, debemos confiar en él, no nos dejó atrás cuando ese tipo que Discord te presento se fue en contra nuestra.-

Novo abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero inmediatamente guardo silencio, pues sabía que era cierto, la mejor opción era intentar seguir la idea del mago, y en caso de que todo fallara, quedaba la opción de matar a Umbra… Aunque sabía que las únicas que irían seria Celestia, Luna y Chrysalis, pues, de las gobernantes, solo ellas tenían conocimiento de batalla.

-Además.-Sonrió ligeramente el humano.- Alguien debe representar a los Hipogrifos… Digo, tengo entendido que el puesto está disponible ¿no?...-

Novo solo suspiro pesadamente.-Fish… En este punto, lo último que quiero es que te dirijas a una muerte segura… A pesar de todo…-La mano de Novo se dirigió hasta el hombro del humano.-te sigo queriendo demasiado.-

-Novo… Si hago esto, puede terminar, además… No estaré feliz, hasta que tanto Umbra y Chrysalis paguen por lo que hicieron… Él era mi amigo, tan solo me siento frustrado por no haber estado aquí antes para ayudarlo…-

-¿Quieres vengarlo?-

-Se podría decir… Pero… siendo honesto, me interesaría saber, es porque el término aquí… tuvo el mismo destino que yo… y… Muy en el fondo, siento que si voy mañana, tendré la respuesta que tanto necesito.-

-Fish… Hace años me preguntaste si… Cuando volvieras, podríamos hablar sobre…-

Novo no termino de hablar cuando Fish coloco su dedo índice en el pico de la hipogrifo, silenciándola dulcemente.- Ya conoces la respuesta a eso… Aunque siendo honesto, ¿quien te desposo después de que no regrese?

-No quieres saberlo…-Desvió la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de la reina.-

-No me digas que te desposo el idiota de Mar Heal…-Dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro-

-… Yo no lo quería como esposo… Mi madre lo eligió.-desvió la mirada-

-Pues que mal gusto tenia.-Dijo divertido mientras dejaba salir una leve carcajada.-

Ante esto Novo solo hizo un leve puchero.-No era tan malo una vez y lo conocías.-

-Nunca tuve el gusto… Solo recuero que le agradaba alardear de si mismo… Pero después de lo que me dijiste de lo que le paso en medio de esta guerra… Bueno.-

-Es por eso que no quiero que vallas Fish…-Le tomo de las manos con fuerza.- Ya perdí a un ser querido… Y… Ahora que te recupere… No soportaría que algo malo te pasara.-

Fish lejos de contestar únicamente abrazo a Novo contra el con fuerza, mientras que la hipogrifo solo se dejaba hacer, reposando levemente su cabeza en el hombro del humano.

-Regresare Novo… Esta vez sí lo hare.-

-No tienes que demostrarme nada… Me basta con que pueda estar contigo…-Rodeo con sus alas el cuerpo del humano.-

-Sin embargo… Como te dije… Quiero hacer esto. Por él… Necesito hacerlo, o en lo que me queda de vida no estaré a gusto conmigo mismo.-

-Tan solo… No corras riesgos innecesarios, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Como el agua.-

/Líneas ofensivas/ Umbra/

-Mi señora, con todo respeto, no creo que hacer esto sea remotamente conveniente, ellas solo quieren un intento para matarla y lo sabe.-Hablo uno de los muchos oficiales de Umbra.- Comprendo que esto lo haga por orgullo y honor propio pero…-

-No esta discusión esto… Ya se aclaró lo que cada uno hará para evitar cualquier intento de las princesas por matarme… Principalmente puse todos en alerta para evitar que los simuladores intenten hacer un movimiento fuera de lo normal.-

-A pesar de sus intentos por mantener todo bajo control mi reina, creo que esta tomando esto demasiado personal, creo que deberá…-

El poni no termino de hablar cuando Umbra lo tomo del cuello del trajo para atraerlo hasta ella.

-Me importa un bledo lo que ¡tú! creas… a diferencia de ti, quien se la pasa toda la batalla en su cómoda silla viendo como los demás pelean, yo estoy siempre en primera línea.-Posteriormente el fulgor en los ojos de Umbra se hicieron presentes.- Y si, esto es cuestión personal, y si no te gusta, serás mi segundo para pelear por mí en uno de los duelos mañana.-

El oficial solo trago saliva al tiempo que Umbra le soltó.

-Asegúrate de que ningún Equestre más que una escolta mínima de las princesas pase mañana… Y no quiero errores, cualquier acto de negligencia será castigada con severidad, no estoy de humor para aguantar necedades esta vez.-

El oficial solo asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la tienda de Umbra, donde se agrupaba un conjunto de mapas y una mesa en la cual parecía haber diferentes objetos que servían para indicar donde se encontraban las tropas en el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa.

Cuando el oficial salió de la tienda, Flash entro a la tienda de Umbra… El pegaso miro con detenimiento a la reina sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Si vienes a hacerme el mismo sermón que el resto de los oficiales lárgate Flash… No estoy de humor ahora.-Miraba el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada para asegurarse si realmente era Flash.-

-No veía por eso Mi Lady… Rarity llego hace unos instantes… Las princesas aceptaron sus términos…-

-¿Y Chrysalis?-Arqueo una ceja mientras miraba al Pegaso con detenimiento.-

-Estará presente como usted quería…-

-Si eso es todo… Ya puedes irte entonces.-

-No… No es todo majestad… Vera, yo no cuestiono sus métodos, mucho menos el porqué de lo que hace ahora. Lo entiendo bien, sin embargo… Si antepone sus sentimientos ahora… puede perder la guerra.-

-Flash, te dije que si me dabas ese maldito sermón…-No termino de hablar cuando el Pegaso le interrumpió.-

-Lo lamento mi Lady, pero permítame acabar… Las oficiales, Starlight y Rarity comprendemos bien el porqué. Pero quiero que se detenga a pensar por qué lo hace realmente.-

-¿Quieres saber porque?-Miro a Flash, a lo que el susodicho asintió.-

Umbra camino un momento, mirando el mapa que yacía en la mesa, tomo una figura de un poni terrestre.

-La razón Flash… Es que… El habría preferido evitar una masacre como la que hoy comencé en la ciudadela.-Miro detenidamente la figura de plomo en sus manos.- Quiero… Hacer algo bien por una vez por todos ustedes… Si acabo esta guerra… Quiero que la última batalla, solo se derrame la sangre de los gobernantes… Aquellos que han insistido en esta guerra mandando cientos y miles a una guerra que nos correspondía únicamente a nosotros… Los líderes.-

-Tampoco a él le gustaría que usted arriesgara su vida mi lady…-

-Lo se… Lo se mejor que nadie pero…-Coloco la figura de plomo nuevamente en su lugar.-Quiero hacerlo… Quiero ganar esto por él. Cuando mas me necesitaba le falle… Y no quiero fallarles a ninguno de ustedes, ustedes que me acompañaron en esta guerra por casi 5 años.-Umbra desvió la mirada para evitar que Flash le viera.- Los libros dirán que esta guerra termino en un combate entre los regentes, como debió haber sido cuando se inicio… Me da miedo ¿sabes?-Poso sus manos sobre la mesa.- Antes de que el apareciera, podría decir que, no me importa lo que digan los libros de mi, que me importa poco lo que los demás piensen de mi… Si me ven como la reina sádica, malvada y amante de la tortura, me enorgullecería saber que pase a la posteridad así… Pero ahora… Ya no quiero que los ponis me recuerden así… Lo peor de todo es, que ya es tarde para eso. Ya se me conoce de ese modo y… No me gusta.-

-Comprendo mi Lady… Lamento mucho haber…-

-Solo déjame sola Flash… Por favor…-

-Claro… Que pase buenas noches.-

Una vez estando sola, solo se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar mirando detenidamente el mapa… La presión en su pecho comenzaba a ser poco tolerable, pero no era de dolor… Era algo mucho más sentimental, a pesar de las semanas que habían pasado, Umbra aun sentía bastante dolor por la pérdida de aquel humano. Y si, más que nada la razón por la cual había aceptado el duelo de las princesas, fue porque ella sabía que el preferiría mucho más evitar este tipo de cosas. Y no para más… El, en más de un sentido, termino introduciendo sus valores a Umbra… aunque fuese un poco.

Una mirada triste pasó hacia uno de los muñecos de plomo que yacían sobre el mapa, solo para que, por un leve instante, pareciera que ella podía mirar en ese pedazo de plomo, el rostro de aquel humano. Un suspiro de frustración escapo de su boca al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y miraba el mapa y colocaba el pedazo de plomo sobre el.

-Mañana acabara todo esto…-

/A la mañana siguiente/

Como era de esperar, y tras lo acordado, por parte de los Equestres, habían llevado consigo un grupo ciertamente mínimo de escolta para evitar que incluso Umbra, tomara la ventaja de matarlas con suma facilidad, las escoltas consistían en mas que nada, en el regimiento de los Rainbow´s, actualmente conformado por las hermanas Pie, Maud y Pinkie, Spitfire, Tempest, Sunset Shimmer. Sin embargo de parte de los simuladores que acompañarían también a las princesas, consistían casi en la mayoría de 10 brutos, simuladores bastante fuertes (Ya había hablado de ellos en el capítulo de "Te perdí") quienes, a comparación de sus contrapartes, son bastante mas altos, y fuertes.

Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis y Fish irían a encontrarse también con Umbra, quien para este punto las esperaba en frente de las murallas de la ciudadela. Su conjunto de guardias resguardaban la seguridad de la reina en todo momento. Siendo principalmente Starlight y Rarity quienes se encontraban a ambos lados de la reina Umbra, Flash, Fluttershy estando detrás junto al resto del regimiento de Umbra.

Tanto las princesas, como Chrysalis, habían optado por armarse, llevando consigo una armadura de acuerdo a la predilección de cada uno, siendo Chrysalis la que había optado por colores oscuros y verdosos, lo mismo ocurría para Luna, teniendo una armadura de colors oscuros y azules. Mientras que Celestia, blancos y dorados.

Mientras que Fish, quizás había optado esta vez por algo mucho mas tolerable, ya que en su intento de moverse con la Armadura que Shining Armor le había aconsejado, se sentía completamente incomodo, limitándose únicamente a llevar un peto ligero un brazal en so brazo izquierdo junto a una hombrera pesada. Guantes de metal en ambas manos.

-Veo que al menos decidiste mostrar tu cara.-Hablo Umbra dirigiéndose a Chrysalis, quien lejos de ofenderse solo sonrió ligueramente mientras se llevaba una mano a su cintura.-

-Como no presentarme a la ejecución de la reina de las sombras.-

-Mi lady…-Hablo en susurro Starlight.-No tiene que hacer esto… En cualquier caso ellos tomaran ventaja…-

-Solo cuida que ninguna de ellos intente ayudar a esta desgraciada… si hacen algo fuera de los límites del duelo… da la señal para que todas las tropas avancen.-

-Como quiera…-

Mientras Umbra se acercaba hasta el centro del lugar, estando a casi 50 metros de distancia de ambos bandos, el duelo se llevaría acabo comenzando con Chrysalis y Umbra.

Umbra no parecía tener las mejores intenciones, pues apenas se alejo de sus tropas Chrysalis utilizo sus alas para acercarse rápidamente hacia el centro del lugar postrándose frente a Umbra.

-Comprendes que esta vez no habrá magia que se use ¿verdad?-Dijo Chrysalis mientras desenfundaba su espada.- Mas que habilidad en la espada.-Sonrió ligeramente la simuladora.-

-Será mejor que te preocupes por ti Chrysalis… Pues, a diferencia de ti. Tengo mucha mas habilidad.-

-Creo que eso ya se había comprobado en la colmena que destruiste.-Dijo con cierto recelo al final la simuladora.-

-¿De la cual saliste huyendo?-Arqueo una ceja mientras tomaba su espada y la desenvainaba con velocidad realizando una estocada hacia adelante.-

Chrysalis al igual que ella hizo lo mismo pero desviando el golpe de Umbra hacia su izquierda.-No magia…-

-No volar…-

-Uno muere…-

-El otro triunfa…-Hablaron las dos mientras ambas daban un fuerte golpe con sus espadas, chocando en el apto.-

Fin del cap.

Próximo capitulo final… Mucha gracias por leer este fic :D


	34. Epilogo

Nadie dijo que ser un humano sería fácil, mucho menos cuando estas en un mundo donde todos son mucho más fuertes que tu… Tanta física como Mágicamente, no quiero recapitular lo que me ha pasado desde que llegue, solo puedo decir que he disfrutado mucho estar aquí… Aun incluso después de todo el sufrimiento por el cual pase.

-¡Ahh!-Grite al tiempo que mi cuerpo se reanimaba.-

Es extraño ¿sabes? Sientes como tu cuerpo arde en llamas… Miras como el amor de tu vida (Y amor entre comillas) te incrusta una espada en el estómago, morí… Si, y no es nada bonito, primeramente sientes como si tu corazón dejara de latir, posteriormente sientes como tu cerebro deja de mandar señales al resto de tu cuerpo, para después solo ver la penumbra, oscuridad en la misma nada… No sentía dolor para este punto, salvo en mi orgullo y mi hombría.

Tuve que sacar mi cabeza del agua, tal parecía que estaba en medio del océano, tenía un poco de madera a la mano y no llevaba ropa encima, estaba completamente desnudo, había madera quemada a donde quiera que mirara. Me sujete firmemente a un pedazo de madera lo bastante grande como para que aguantara mi peso.

Respire agitadamente mientras tocia un poco del agua que se había filtrado a mis pulmones… Todo mí alrededor aún estaba borroso, pero… conforme mis ojos se ajustaban a la luz, y mi visión se hacía más clara, mire algo extraño… Era un hombre que estaba, literalmente sobre el agua, de pie sobre ella, pensé que deliraba pero no, enserio este hombre estaba de pie sobre el agua. Yo estaba atónito, mientras intentaba aclarar mis ideas, incluso tome un poco del agua salada y me enjuague la cara esperando que solo fuera una alucinación.

Pues… Resulto que no.

Sus ropajes eran muy extrañas, al punto de que podían parecer algo al estilo anime que caracteriza a un mago, no para más, era algo, delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos verdosos, portando consigo unos pantalones cafés, una camisa de manga larga de color gris oscuro, llevando consigo una capa la cual estaba entrelazada a sus brazos y espalda, era bastante larga, adicionalmente a esto llevaba un bastón grande, en el cual llevaba una piedra preciosa de gran tamaño en la parte superior, la cual parecía tener una especie de dragón que se aferraba fuertemente a esta esfera, extrañamente era una estatuilla que parecía un adorno del mismo bastón.

Suspire pesadamente al mirar a este hombre, pensando que solo era mi imaginación hasta que…

-Tomando en cuenta la marea y la corriente, esperaba encontrarte una milla náutica más cerca del océano…-Hablo el Hombre mientras se acercaba a mi.-

Mientras más se acercaba más notaba que esto era real… Tenerlo ahora justo frente a mi mirando sus zapatos, solo me daba cuenta que lo que había vivido era real… Que realmente morí, y ahora… Reviví. Y no… No es algo que quisiera volver a experimentar, aunque… Ciertamente puedo decir que, ahora sé cómo regresar.

-Me intriga saber cómo fue que tu cuerpo se regenero por completo y en tampoco tiempo, pero… Algo me decía que tu alma era sin duda muy especial… No todos los humanos poseen una.-

Después de eso, perdí la fuerza como para seguir escucharlo o verlo… Perdí el conocimiento, así de sencillo…

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, era de noche, y la luz de una fogata golpeaba mi cuerpo, el sentimiento cálido del fuego me reconforto lo suficiente como para poder levantarme. Al ver a mi alrededor, solo note al mismo hombre rubio que me había encontrado en el océano, estaba sentado justo enfrente de la fogata mirándome detenidamente, con un aligera sonrisa, tal vez por el hecho de haber recobrado la conciencia.

-Medio día de sueño bello durmiente.-Hablo en un tono divertido el hombre mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.-

-¿Dónde estoy?-Alcance a pronunciar mientras me sentaba sobre lo que parecía ser arena, estaba justo en una playa, tenía una manta que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, debo admitir que gracias a la fogata, podía sentirme un poco más cómodo. No me molesta además estar así frente a alguien, mucho menos con otro hombre, después de todo… No es como si tuviera algo que él no hubiera visto.-

-Mar de la zona sur Equestre… Cercas de los límites del reino hipogrifo… Hace ya unos días fue tu funeral.-Tomo un poco de pescado que parecía haber tenido cercas de la fogata con un palo.- Preocupaste a todos por cierto… A los ojos de este mundo moriste como un "Héroe" si me lo preguntas…-

-No me agrada la velocidad a la que mi cuerpo se recuperó y volví a la vida…-Me queje mientras palpaba mi cuerpo.-

-¿Preferirías seguir muerto?-Hablo con cierto toque humorístico mientras veía como una brocheta de pescado levitaba hasta a mi.-

-No…-Dije secamente tomando la brocheta.- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?-

-Es un poco tonta la pregunta para este punto de la conversación ¿no crees?-

-Normalmente uno no esperaría ver a otro humano en este lugar… ¿Sabes?... Llevo casi tres años sin ver a uno…-Dije algo cansado mientras le daba un mordisco al pescado.-

-Ya veo… Bueno, para tu buena suerte ahora hay dos… yo y… Un amigo tuyo por lo visto.-

-¿Fish? ¿De casualidad?-Arquee una ceja.-

Para mí ya no podía ser esto sorpresa, ya había muchas pistas que habíamos encontrado que él había llegado a este mundo hace mucho tiempo, en todas y cada una de las pruebas solo pensionaban que, hubo un punto en el cual se fue… Yo supongo que fue cuando regreso al mundo real…

-Precisamente… ¿Cómo lo sabias?-

-El idiota dejo la tableta que le había regalado por su cumpleaños en una caja fuerte debajo del mar…-Suspire pesadamente- Cuando me dijo que la perdió, lo decía enserio.-

-Ya veo… ¿Aun sientes dolor?-

-Solo en mi orgullo.-

-Vale, déjame arreglar eso.-

Cuando lo note, ya era muy tarde, un círculo extraño se formó justo debajo de mí, era una especie de pentagrama grande, de símbolos extraños que rodeaban al pentagrama, tenía un color verdoso, que brillaba fuertemente. Posteriormente, sentía que mi cuerpo era mucho más ligero y ya no tenía esos dolores en el cuerpo.

-Magia…-Alcance a pronunciar cuando el mago solo asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.-

-Si, toma…-

El me lanzo un conjunto de ropa, se miraba bien, de hecho, creo que era de mi medida.-Gracias.-

-De nada, la tome de los cadáveres que había en el mar… -

Estaba a nada de ponerme la primera prenda cuando mire detenidamente la misma y luego mire al mago.

-¡Era broma!-Dejo salir una fuerte carcajada.-

Suspire aliviado y procedí a ponerme la ropa.

-O tal vez no.-

Decidí ignorarlo mientras yo también dejaba salir una risa divertida, la verdad extrañaba mucho volver a hablar con un humano, no saben lo mal que me sentía cuando yo intentaba hacer un chiste y nadie lo podía entender, ya sea por ser un chiste muy negro o porque era demasiado tonto para ellos… Desconozco, pero es agradable volver a reír así.

El conjunto de ropa consistía en una camisa de botones de manga larga, un pantalón de negro, botas y ropa interior… suspire pesadamente una vez volví a colocarme todo encima de mí y mire al mago.

-¿Que te molesta?-

-Esta guerra… Posiblemente Umbra quiera matar a Chrysalis… lo peor de todo es que perdí el huevo que pienso yo era de la reina.-Dije molesto-Posiblemente era su heredera… y si Umbra mata a Chrysalis… Los simuladores no volverán a reproducirse y hasta ahí terminara la especie… Y… Lo peor de todo, es que Umbra carca consigo la culpa de mi "Muerte"-

-Es comprensible… Después de todo, fue Chrysalis quien jugo con los sentimientos de ambos… Créeme, cualquiera mataría a Chrysalis si se metiera en una relación como la tuya y la de Umbra…-Después de eso permaneció en silencio un momento, como si recordara el algo.- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Umbra no detendrá esta guerra aunque se lo pida…-Suspire pesadamente.- Esta insistente en hacer uno todo el mundo, de un modo o de otro.-

-Y creo que puede tener razón… A la larga, es bueno.-

-Alejandro Magno, tenía un sueño de unificar todo el mundo, aunque lo primero que hizo fue una guerra… una de las más sangrientas de la historia humana… Si todo hubiera sucedido bien, nuestro mundo sería uno y no estaría dividió en países.-Mire hacia el mago.- ¿Que tanto me perdí mientras estuve en el umbral?-

-¿Aparte de tu funeral, la caída de una colmena de simuladores y una batalla que se está librando ahora entre las princesas y Umbra?... No mucho.-Se encogió de hombros.-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-Exclame mirando al hombre.-

-¿Oh?, creí que lo sabias… Umbra creía que… Para evitar derramar más sangre, opto hacer algo que tú le habrías pedido… Ella pelearía contra los otros gobernantes en un duelo… Pero… El duelo se convirtió en una batalla campal y la batalla se reanudo nuevamente…-

Me puse de pie rápidamente mirando mi entorno como si quisiera ir inmediatamente a donde estaba Umbra.

-Si te das prisa con suerte llagaras a tiempo para el funeral del perdedor.-

-¿Esto es un juego para ti?-Me le acerque molesto al mago.-Umbra puede morir.-

-Y le hará un favor a este mundo, no ha causado más que sufrimiento después de todo… Inicio una guerra en la cual aún se siguen aumentando la lista de muertos.-

-¡Si ella muere solo se alargara más la batalla!-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo el mago arqueando una ceja.-

-En una simple reunión, la verdad no quería estar en ella, me aburren pero… me quede al final de cuentas, e instruyo a sus oficiales de alto rango y menor, lo que debían hacer en caso de su fallecimiento… De una u otra forma, esta guerra seguirá hasta que uno de los bandos caiga…-Respire hondo-No espero que estés de mi lado… Pero… Umbra debe ganar esta guerra… Tanto para terminar con ella, como por un bien mayor… y te consta.-

El mago solo sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie también.-Entonces… ¿Ayudaras a Umbra?-

-Lo hare… A pesar de todo… Umbra puede cambiar, y lo ha demostrado.-Sonreí ligueramente.- Tan solo, necesita de alguien que la acompañe y la guie… Ahora es muy probable que este peleando a oscuras en su afán de tomar venganza en mi nombre… y… Conociendo a Fish, intentara matar a Umbra.-

-Entonces…-El mago se posiciono frente a mí y chasqueo los dedos.- Adelante… La victoria… Es para quien está dispuesto a darlo todo y quien está más preparado.-

Frente a mí el apareció lo que parecía ser un conjunto de una armadura liguera, muy parecida a las que utilizaban los samuráis de hecho… Yo mire detenidamente al mago con cara de "¿Enserio?" a lo que él me contesto.

-Se verá tosco, pero, los samuráis tenían una armadura muy ligera y muy resistente, solo ten cuidado con los fusiles… La encante para que no la magia no te afecte… Ojo-Advirtió en esto último.- Solo hechizos que te afecten a ti no te afectaran, en cuanto a tu entorno es otra cosa.-

-¿Por qué me das esto? De hecho… ¿Por qué lo haces?, que ganas tú con esto… No creo que hagas esto por simplemente parecer un buen hombre.-

-Por que ayudarte sería una tocada de narices para Celestia ya que me agrada mucho molestarla… Y, si todo esto sale bien, quiero que me regreses el favor.-

-Era lógico…-Rodee los ojos mientras me colocaba la armadura.- ¿Entonces qué quieres?-

-Para que me des lo que yo quiero… Primero necesitamos que seas rey. Y para eso…-Señalo a lo que era el norte.-Deberás ir a donde toda la guerra se está desatando.-

/Narración en tercera persona/ Zona de guerra/

Quizás, por increíble que pareciera, el plan de las princesas o más precisamente de Chrysalis, parecía tener un buen efecto cuando los duelos comenzaron, si… Aprovecharse quizás de esto fue quizás el mejor plan que habían tenido, sumado esto, a pesar de que Umbra esperaba que las princesas hicieran un plan algo traicionero… no contaba con que los mismos simuladores con ayuda de los Equestres, cavaran un maldito túnel justo debajo de donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo.

Era de esperar, a pesar de que Umbra preveía esto, tener no solo a la princesas del sol y la luna, sino también a la reina de los simuladores, quien aún conservaba bastante fuerza tras experimentar el amor que el humano le había dado cuando estuvo junto a él, y no menos, después de todo… y como Chrysalis menciono, el amor de un humano parecía ser mucho más fuerte que el de Cadence y Shining Armor.

No es que le diera fuerza, sino más bien poder mágico, lo cual para alguien como Chrysalis era de igual manera bien recibido, pues si bien era cierto que en su último encuentro con Umbra… Estaba sola, ella misma pudo comprobar que si podía entablar un combate mano a mano con Umbra.

-¡Cómo te habría gustado haber tomado el poder que ese humano tenia, para usarlo tú! ¿No es así?-Dijo Chrysalis en un arranque de risa mientras cruzaba espadas contra Umbra.-

Lejos de responder Umbra gruño ligeramente, bajando su espada para lograr así atraer a Chrysalis contra ella gracias a su propio peso, pero al ver esto, la simuladora alzo el vuelo inmediatamente, para evitar una apuñalada que iba a recibir de Umbra, pues debido a la desventaja numérica que sufría actualmente la reina, opto por tener una espada en su mano izquierda y una daga en la derecha… No para más, a pesar de actualmente estar peleando literalmente contra 3, parecía bastante más diestra de lo que Umbra aparentaba.

Por otro lado de la batalla, lo que correspondía a los Rainbow´s y al grupo de Umbra, los combates extrañamente eran individuales, uno contra uno, por muy extraño que parecía, pero quizás la mayor acción se la llevaban los Brutos de Chrysalis, quienes fácilmente podrían encargarse de pelear contra los dragones que Umbra tenia de su lado, los brutos aunque fuesen una minoría en los simuladores, ciertamente aquellos que nacían con esta "Capacidad" o "Cualidad", podían tener una vida mucho mayor a la de los simuladores comunes, eso sin mencionar su piel que quizás era igual de gruesa que los dragones.

Pero, quizás una de las otras batallas en las se destacaba, era la de Sunset Shimmer y Starlight. No muy lejos de la realidad, y si, la batalla en su mayoría entre ambas era mágica en todos los sentidos, si el destino lo hubiera querido y les hubieran dado alas a ambas, estarían dispuestas a realizar un espectáculo aéreo entre ambas, que harían que los mismos Wonderbolts fueran aprendices.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Sunset tenía una habilidad nata con la magia… Starlight estaba a su mismo nivel, pero donde carecía Sunset, era en la habilidad con la espada.

-Debiste quedarte en la biblioteca-Tras aparecer detrás de Sunset, Starlight cargo energía en su cuerpo, al tiempo que la espada de la misma, era rodeada por su aura.-

La estocada de la unicornio rosa tenía la intención de golpear a Sunset, quien rápidamente al igual que Starlight, había cargado energía en su cuerpo para crear una barrera de color rojo, esta lamentablemente cedió pero evito que el golpe fuese directo a la unicornio amarilla, no bastando esto, Starlight cargo contra Sunset, quien desvió la espada de Starlight una vez más pero con ayuda de su propia espada mientras rápidamente le recetaba un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Starlight, quien rápidamente se incorporó y se volvió a posicionar frente a Sunset.

Ambas pasaron sus manos por las hojas de sus respectivas espaldas, destinándole un brillo tenue a sus espadas con sus respectivas auras mágicas. Sin embargo su pelea se vio interrumpida por como un par de dragones caían frente a ambas, mientras que encima de estos dragones, uno de los brutos de los simuladores. Alarmando más que nada a Starlight quien antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el bruto lanzo un golpe rápido con lo que parecía ser una espada bastarda de gran tamaño de manera diagonal, pero en un destello rápido Flash Centry paso de manera rápida, cargando consigo al unicornio para evitar que el bruto lastimara a la Unicornio.

-Estamos a mano.-Sonrió ligeramente el Pegaso mientras cargaba a la unicornio.-

Justo después de decir eso, 4 rayos mágicos que provenían desde tierra que lanzaba Sunset, se dirigían hacia Flash, pero estos terminaron chocando con otro escudo mágico que Starlight creo.

-¿Decías?-

-¿Tomas en cuenta que si esas cosas me daban caías conmigo verdad?-

-Tengo magia…-

-Unas gracias sería suficiente.-

Por otro lado Rarity, como era costumbre de ella en la batalla, siempre llevaba una mano detrás de su espalda, como cualquier buen esgrimista, mientras que sus oponentes, Spitfire y Tempest se enfrentaban a ella. Era una guerrera nata Rarity, de eso no cabía duda, pero incluso el más diestro se vería en problemas, entablando una pelea contra dos de las líderes principales de la sección de las Rainbow´s, no para más, ambas eran diestras en la batalla, especialmente Tempest, pero… A comparación de Rarity…

-Lenta.-Dijo la unicornio blanca tras desviar el primer golpe de parte de la unicornio de cuerno roto, solo para posteriormente darle una patada en el abdomen para alejarla y prestarla atención de Spitfire quien tenía la intención de atacarla por detrás, pero únicamente se topó con la estoque de Rarity.-Predecible… Y falta de estilo querida.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa la unicornio blanca tras desviar la lanza de Spitfire con un mandoble de la espada de Rarity y encestarle un golpe con guarda de su espada en la nuca de Spitfire, posteriormente se reajusto en su postura para encarar a ambas yeguas, quienes miraban con cierto enojo a Rarity.

Pero lo que captó la atención de todos fue, fue más que nada un aura negra, que había rodeado todo el campo de batalla. Dentro de esa aura, nadie podía ver si quiera sus propias narices, inclusive la luz que los pocos unicornios emanaban de sus cuernos era absorbida por esta oscuridad. Por ende todos los presentes solo se mantuvieron a la defensiva de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que les ocurriera únicamente a cada uno.

Sin embargo justo en el centro de toda esta oscuridad…

-¡Ríndete de una vez Umbra!-Grito Celestia en medio de la oscuridad, justo al lado suyo estaba su hermana, quien no paraba de mirar a todos lados, esperando un ataque de algún otro lugar.- ¡Esta batalla la tienes perdida!-

Más no hubo respuesta, por otro lado Chrysalis también estaba aislada del resto, sin embargo, la atención claramente se pasó primeramente en ambas princesas.

-¿Quiénes fueron las que habían huido cuando estaban en la misma posición?-La voz de Umbra resonó entre la penumbra.- No voy hacerlo… Mucho menos… ¡Estando tan cercas!-

De entre la misma aura oscura que rodeaba todo, la forma de Umbra cobro forma delante de Celestia, casi en un parpadear de ojos, pero debido a la oscuridad lo único que pudieron hacer observar hasta que fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar, Luna no alcanzo a proteger a Celestia cuando la espada de Umbra había hecho un corte vertical, enterrándose ligeramente en el cuerpo de la Alicornio blanca, pues a que la armadura evito parte del golpe, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Celestia solo cayo de rodillas, intentando evitar que Umbra clavara más la espada en su hombro.

El grito de agonía no se había hecho esperar apenas se había clavado la espada, Luna tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzaos, pues al ver que su hermana había sido atacada de esta manera, rápidamente tomo su propia espada con la intención de matar a Umbra, sin embargo, justo cuando la espada de Luna estaba a punto de tocar la cabeza de Umbra, como cual humo esta misma había atravesado nada. Luna solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver que lo único que había frente suyo había sido únicamente una mera ilusión, pero… ¿Por qué Celestia había recibido tanto daño y dolor?

Cuando Celestia miro más detenidamente su herida, ya no estaba, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Atrévete a dar la cara Umbra!-Grito Luna molesta.-

-Como su majestad quiera-

Esta vez fue Celestia quien predijo donde aparecería, y si, esta era la verdadera Umbra, con la única intención de matar tanto a Luna como a Celestia.

-Esta vez ninguna de las dos saldrá de aquí viva.-

/Narración en primera persona/Fish/

Desde que inició esta guerra… Mi meta, al menos de momento era proteger a las princesas… Uno pensaría que para un humano es algo complicado… Pero realmente no lo es, viniendo de mí, gran parte de mí vida me la he pasado peleando y sobre todo, los amigos que tengo los conocí en una pelea, o al menos la gran mayoría… He hecho toda clase de amigos, y quien creería que tendría un grupo de amigos tan peculiares… Amigos que también han conocido a criaturas que muy pocas personas o quizás solamente los más privilegiados pueden llegar a conocer.

No es de extrañar que la mayoría nos llamemos Alejandro, después de todo, ha sido un nombre muy común, además de bastante popular.

Pero… A cada uno de mis amigos les he tomado un gran afecto, y es por eso que no puedo dejar que los responsables de la muerte de Alex, quede impune… Peor aún… Debo ir a casa y decirles lo que ha pasado a sus respectivos padres… ¿Que me dirán? ¿Qué les diré? Es obvio que pedirán la cabeza del responsable, pero… No creo poder llevarles la cabeza de una criatura extraña frente a ellos, me creerán loco.

Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora… Es hacer lo que creo y el haría en este momento… Si Umbra he llegado a tener una relación muy cercana con el… Me gustaría saber porque y sobre todo que fue lo último que paso antes de su muerte… Para saber si adjudicarle realmente su respectiva culpa.

Pero… Regresando el presente, esta neblina oscura no se ha ido en ningún momento, de hecho voy dando golpes hacia adelante con la esperanza de no toparme con nadie, mi único deber era proteger a las princesas… pero ¿con qué cara lo digo? No es que no sepa pelear, de hecho he aprendido artes marciales mixtas, sumado a eso había hecho mi servicio militar.

Tenía al menos el conocimiento necesario de las armas blancas que más destacaban, como lo eran los cuchillos.

La verdad no tarde en dar hasta donde estaban las princesas, de hecho ya habían entablado una batalla contra Umbra, el cuerpo de Celestia y Luna brillaban lo suficiente para evitar que la bruma oscura rodeara todo el lugar, dándoles un perímetro aislado de las sombras para poder pelear contra ellas… Mi idea era intervenir en esta pelea pero…

Note algo muy extraño. Primero que nada, Luna se encontraba en el suelo mientras que Celestia intentaba mantenerle un duelo mano a mano a Umbra, juro por dios que ver pelear a Umbra… era como mirar a un actor que había ensayado perfectamente una coreografía de espadas, podría decir incluso que era como estar mirando una pelea de anime, y no para más… aunque quizás no esté muy lejos de la realidad de esto último. Corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron para intervenir en la pelea pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente solo pude mirar como Umbra tomaba del cuello a Celestia con fuerza con una mano libre mientras que el cuerno de Umbra parecía emanar esa misma aura negra mientras envolvía a Celestia con esta misma aura, posteriormente note que una gran descarga de electricidad de color rojo golpeo a Celestia al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba en un tono dorado. Podía sentir energía volando por todos lados, sin embargo… Las cosas no terminaron ahí… Umbra seguía tomando del cuello a Celestia, dejando caer su espada para tomar a Celestia ahora con ambas manos.

Sus ojos… Dios… Era como mirar un mundo distinto, intente seguir adelante pero… No podía moverme, al desviar mi mirada para ver qué era lo que me detenida, las sombras de mi alrededor parecían tomarme, evitando cualquier movimiento, incluso Luna, quien tenía sombras encima suyo, evitando cualquier intento de forcejeo.

Solo pude observan impotente como Celestia gritaba de agonía, note también que el brillo de Celestia se hacía cada vez más débil, mientras que las sombras de Umbra se volvía cada vez más densas y presentes, era como si tomaran cuerpo, pero no del todo, era como si absorbiera la fuerza de Celestia. Posteriormente solamente la soltó, el cuerpo de Celestia parecía que se había encogido, o perdido altura… Sumado a esto, su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño, adicionalmente había perdido sus alas.

-¡Umbra desgraciada!-Grito Luna en un arranque de ira.-

La verdad no sé de donde saco voz… Y… Agallas para lanzarse de esa manera. Comprendo perfectamente que sea su hermana y quiera ayudarle pero… Aprendí que pelear con los sentimientos a flote, solo entorpece tus sentidos y des coordina tu cuerpo con tu mente para pelear correctamente. Y este fue precisamente su error. Intente ir directo hacia Luna para ayudarla pues, había corrido con las misma suerte que con Celestia, pero esta vez había usado una mano para enterrarla directamente en el abdomen de Luna, no mire herida o que esta estuviera sangrando… Era como si repitiera el proceso con Luna, absorbiéndole también el poder a Luna.

Tras unos instantes el cuerpo de Luna había encogido como al de una adolecente, creo que este fue el cambio más brusco que he visto a diferencia de Celestia, su crin y cola tomaron colores más brillantes, siendo un color azul claro, sus alas también habían desaparecido en su totalidad, y su cuerpo también se había encogido gradualmente hasta el tamaño adecuado de ella.

Pero Umbra…

Lo poco que pude ver antes de que un fuerte destello explotara frente de mí y las princesas, fue que Umbra había terminado de rodillas mientras que su cuerpo brillaba en un tono blanco, casi gris, ella se abrazó a si misma mientras una corriente de energía la rodeaba.

Posteriormente después del destello de luz… toda esa oscuridad que había a nuestro alrededor se había desaparecido en un instante… Pude ver de nuevo el campo de batalla, todos estaban incluso estáticos debido a la penumbra que había rodeado el campo de batalla, todos se habían detenido, pues debido a esto nadie podía de hecho realizar acciones en medio de la oscuridad total, por miedo a lastimar a sus respectivos compañeros o aliados. Y no los culpo, e hice lo mismo incluso.

Sin la presión en mi cuerpo me acerque a Umbra, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Pues sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar… Supongo que la energía que tomo de Celestia y Luna, aun no parece haberse adaptado perfectamente a su cuerpo… Afortunadamente no fui el único que pensó en esto.

-A buena hora te acercas.-Le recrimine a Chrysalis quien solo me ignoro al tiempo que dijo.-

-Tenía mis propios problemas… Si no te molesta.-Chrysalis tomo del crin de Umbra con fuerza levantándola hasta que estuviera a su altura.- Quiero acabar con la desgraciada responsable de la muerte de muchos de mis simuladores.-

No tenía voz aquí realmente, de hecho… Muy en el fondo aunque también quisiera ver muerta a este engendro, sentía una rabia hacia Umbra… Por todo el mal que había causado aquí, no entiendo como mi tocayo se pudo enamorar de alguien como ella, aunque… no debo culparlo, siempre ha tenido gustos extraños a la hora de elegir pareja.

-¿Y que pretendías hacer con todo ese poder Umbra?-Hablo Chrysalis, tal parecía que quería disfrutar del sufrimiento de la misma reina que estaba prácticamente ante sus manos.

Yo por mucho que lo viera… Había un aire que no auguraba nada bueno, incluso si así fuera, nuestras propias tropas mantenían a raya a las de Umbra para que evitaran interferir en la batalla y en lo que parecía ser la ejecución de la reina.

Mire detenidamente a Umbra… A pesar de estar prácticamente a merced de la simuladora… Esta parecía bastante triste, de hecho… Si mi visión no me mentía, podía ver incluso un par de lágrimas deslizándose de la mejilla de la reina oscura.

-Llorar no te salvara de tu muerte querida… Eso lo deberías de saber.-

Cuando Chrysalis pasó su espada por el cuello de Umbra. Ella lo que quería era matarla en el mismo instante, pero Umbra había llevado su mano izquierda hacia la espada de Chrysalis para evitar que le cortara el cuello… Por la cara de Chrysalis, suponía que Umbra estaba poniendo un esfuerzo bastante considerable para evitar su propia muerte.

Harta de esto, Chrysalis golpeo el rostro de Umbra con un fuerte rodillazo de su parte, tumbando a Umbra de espaldas mientras que Chrysalis tomaba su respectiva espada y la incrustaba en el pecho de la reina, podía notar una sonrisa bastante sádica de parte de Chrysalis, incluso si así fuera… Umbra solo levanto la mirada mientras tocia algo de sangre. Yo desvié la mirada… No me sentía capaz de seguir mirando.

-Admítelo… Gobernar nunca fue lo tuyo Umbra…-Chrysalis se arrodillo para intentar a la par de Umbra.-Y… Aunque así lo fuera, nadie se doblegaría a tu yugo.-

La mano de Umbra se puso sobre la hoja de la espada como si intentara sacarla, a pesar de todo… quería seguir peleando… Miraba la poca determinación que aun recorría el rostro de Umbra, no parecía estar dispuesta a morir aquí, a pesar de tener 30cm de una espada en su pecho.

-Al final del día…-Alcanzo a pronunciar Umbra.-Tu cabeza será la que rodara…-

-Palabras carentes de fuerza de una reina al borde de la muerte.-Siseo Chrysalis con una risa mientras tomaba las mejillas de Umbra con fuerza con sus manos y la miraba.- Una lástima desperdiciar el poco amor que aun irradias de ese humano… Te culpas de su muerte, y no para más… Después de todo, quien lo mato… Fuiste Tú.

Una fuerte carcajada salió de Chrysalis mientras el cuerno de la misma simuladora brillaba. Comencé a entender el porqué de esto, los simuladores siempre se alimentaban del amor, y había muchas formas de extraerlo. Y una de ellas era esta.

Me dispuse a dejar a Chrysalis continuar con su "Tortura", no tenía intenciones de intervenir en esto más de lo que ya he hecho… Al mirar a mí alrededor, la batalla aún estaba en curso, y para mi sorpresa… No… No estábamos ganando de hecho, pero la idea era matar a Umbra, y puedo decir que al menos cumplimos con esto.

Una de las guardias de Umbra se acercó peligrosamente hacia a mí, era una unicornio rosa quien detrás de ella había dejado en muy mal estado a Sunset.

-Carajo…-Tome la primera daga que tenía a la mano, no soy una persona que mate, de hecho, si puedo los dejare vivos, puedo al menos hacer esto.-

-¡Infeliz desgraciado quítate!-

Antes de que hiciéramos el primer toque, una onda expansiva me lanzo varios metros de donde estaba, estampándome con uno de los escombros de un edificio.

-Carajo… Como odio los unicornios y su magia…-

Salí corriendo hacia esta yegua para detenerla y de hecho la detuve, tomándola de su hombro, volteándola y empujándola con una patada en la espalda, posteriormente me abalance sobre ella, y le incruste la daga en su hombro izquierdo, ella forcejeo y me golpeo con su codo, posteriormente tenia a esta yegua sobre mí, se quitó la daga que le había clavado y trato de regresarme el golpe, yo coloque mis brazos en cruz para evitar el intento de esta unicornio por agredirme, después de eso utilice mis pies y golpee para empujarla hacia el frente y desestabilizarla, esto me dio unos segundos, me puse de pie y tome otra daga que cargaba conmigo y esta la incruste en su pierna, lo que tenía más cercas realmente, ella dejo salir un grito de dolor, pero ella aplico lo mismo, ella utilizo la daga que se había quitado y me la clavo en la espalda.

Fue un dolor punzante, debo decir que si no fuera por el peto que llevaba, había sido algo mortal, pero no le basto con una apuñalada ella siguió varios momentos una y otra vez hasta que pude quitármela de encima y la golpee en el rostro lo más fuerte que pude, pero…

Algo me había embestido, era un bulto naranja, era Pegaso de eso estaba seguro…

-Nada personal.-Dijo este Pegaso antes de recetarme un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de una espada.-

Después de eso perdí el conocimiento por algunos minutos, no tenía la intención de matarme, eso era seguro… Más bien su intención era ayudar a Umbra… Pero… Cuando pude regresar en la mayoría de mis sentidos… Note que Chrysalis se encontraba peleando contra ese Pegaso y el unicornio a la vez… Rápidamente debido a que la adrenalina en mi interior había bajado, el dolor en mi espalda por las apuñaladas de esta unicornio se apodero e mi cuerpo, pero tenia que auxiliar y evitar que…

-¡No!-Grite al mirar como un par de guardias imperiales escoltaban a Umbra fuera del lugar.-

Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude ignorando a los guardias que se estaban entreteniendo contra Chrysalis, incluso ella tomo mi idea bien, pues de hecho me ordeno que evitara que escapara.

-¡No dejes que salga viva de aquí!-Me grito Chrysalis.-

Hay que ver que pedirme algo a mí cuando ella y yo tenemos asuntos por resolver… Hago esto no por ella… SI no porque no debemos permitir que Umbra salga viva de aquí.

De los pocos guardias que la escoltaban, me encargue de dos de ellos, la verdad no fue difícil, pero debía tener cuidado de lastimarlos de mortalidad, tan solo corte los nervios principales de sus piernas con las dagas que tenía para evitar que se levantaran, temía que les hubiera hecho un daño permanente, pero no podía dejar esto así.

-¡Aléjate!-Grito una unicornio blanca… De hecho, me sorprendía que a pesar de la batalla que se llevó a cabo, su traje estuviera perfectamente muy impecable, de hecho era un traje militar blanco en su totalidad, incluso no parecía haber manchas de sangre-

Me posicione frente a ella para recibirla también, sin embargo antes de que algo más pasara fue esta vez Shining Armor quien parecía ayudarme con esta unicornio, de hecho desde un principio sabía que él tenía algo muy resentido contra Umbra, y lo desconozco, no conozco sus motivos realmente… Pero me alegra que este aquí… La verdad no creo haber podido contra este unicornio con las heridas que tengo.

-Ve por Umbra… Me encargare de ella…-

Armor, si, tenía barias heridas de lo que había sido la batalla, cabe mencionar que fue prácticamente el primero en iniciar la batalla cuando un simulador se había encargado de liberarlo, después de todo, lo último que queríamos era a uno de los principales muertos de manera prematura.

Le tome la palabra Armor y corrí inmediatamente hacia Umbra, quien para este punto solo era resguardada por una Pegaso de color amarillo, pero esta Pegaso estaba bastante lastimada, podía mirar que tenía bastantes heridas y aun así se encargaba de ayudar a la reina en todo momento.

Cuando ambas voltearon a verme rápidamente el Pegaso recostó a la reina en el suelo y se posiciono frente a mí. No es mi estilo pelear contra mujeres, pero… Viniendo de este mundo… Creo que… Por muy machista que esto suene, me tomara la libertad y el gusto.

Con su mano izquierda tomo su espada, para este punto quería acabar con esto… Nunca creí que diría esto, pero la guerra no es como la pintan.

-Solo me interesa Umbra, chica, no tienes por qué salir más lastimada de lo que ya estas.-

Al decir esto note que tanto Umbra como esta Pegaso se miraron detenidamente, lo único que pude ver fue que Umbra intento moverse sola, tal parecía que ya era lo suficientemente capas de avanzar sola, esta Pegaso se posiciono delante de mi diciendo.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí.-

Su voz era cansada, de hecho estaba jadeando, tal parecía que esta batalla la había llevado al límite.

-Lo siento entonces…-

/Narración en tercera persona/

¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? ¿Amor?

No… Nada de esto recorría la mente de Umbra, quizás, únicamente desesperación, ella nunca pensó que absorber realmente el poder de ambas alicornios le causaría más mal que bien, pero Chrysalis estaba en lo correcto, Umbra no podía soportar ese poder porque no estaba familiarizada a algo tan grande, pese a ser ella ya más fuerte que ambas, al menos físicamente, en cuanto a magia… podría decirse que rivalizaban bastante… pero recibir de golpe esa esencia la había puesto en un estado completamente lamentable.

Cojeando y con la intención de alejarse de todo el peligro hasta llegar a un lugar más seguro, su andar no paso más allá de un puñado de cadáveres que aun yacían ahí tras la batalla anterior para comenzar el asalto a la ciudad… Su cuerpo se tensaba con la corriente mágica recorriendo su cuerpo, añadido a eso, el dolor de las heridas de la pelea con las princesas… su abdomen tenía una herida profunda, al igual que su pecho, la sangre brotaba de igual forma en pequeñas cantidades, de sus heridas, la magia que recorría por su cuerpo hacia lo posible por curar su cuerpo, sin embargo… Su problema era que su magia… No podía traerle una curación precisamente, mucho menos el tan ansioso alivio que tanto necesitaba para relajarse y poder olvidar el dolor.

Termino por sentarse en el suelo, recargándose contra lo que parecía ser el escombro de un edifico a las afueras de la ciudadela. Respiración agitada, pensamientos confusos y la tristeza se apodero de la mente de Umbra… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan precipitada y tan tonta como para dejarse provocar? ¿En qué fallo?... Bueno, ella conocía bien la respuesta, su orgullo, después de todo… esa solía explotar con facilidad ante provocaciones, no era para más… después de todo, mayormente la ira, enojo y furia son las que rigen los sentimientos y los actos de Umbra… Solo cuando está en completa serenidad, puede llegar a pensar con una claridad tan grande, que incluso el estratega más frio y calculador palidecía ante ella.

Quitándose algo de peso de la armadura que llevaba puesta, Umbra se quitó su peto y brazales, notando que el resto de su cuerpo gris oscuro estaba manchado de sangre… Mirando hacia el cielo con melancolía y tristeza, el cielo no parecía cambiar ni en lo más mínimo, la brisa fría golpeaba su cuerpo cubierto de sangre mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-No podías ir lejos Umbra…-

La reina asustada por el repentino sonido de una voz masculina, ella volteo hacia su izquierda y miro a un semental blanco, un unicornio de armadura en su mayoría de colores dorados y purpuras, también en un mal estado, pero parecía tener un mejor aspecto a lo que Umbra podía tener.

-Se acabó el camino…-Dijo Armor caminando hasta ella con una espada en mano.-

-¿La familia Sparkle siempre estuvo destinada a enfrentarse a mi constantemente verdad?-Dijo Umbra con un ligero toque cínico y burlón mientras dejaba salir una risa muy leve.-

-Destrozaste mi Familia Umbra…-Dijo Armor con rencor y odio mientras tomaba a Umbra de su cuello y la ponía de pie a la fuerza para que le mirara.- ¡Mataste a mi hermana!-Grito en un arranque de ira mientras golpeaba a Umbra en un costado con su rodilla, sacándole un alarido profundo e insonoro al tiempo que escupía sangre.- Lo peor de todo… En tu ataque a Canterlot… terminaste de matar a lo que me quedaba de mi familia…-La mano de Armor titubeo cuando intento encestarle otro golpe a Umbra, pero el apretó el puño y golpeo la cara de la reina con fuerza mientras ella solo dejo que el unicornio hiciera lo que hiciera-

Por mucho que Umbra quisiera hacer algo… para este punto su cuerpo no le respondía.

-A mi hermana no le diste una muerte indolora…-dijo entre dientes el semental mientras miraba a Umbra con una ira totalmente irrefrenable.- Disfrutaste cada maldito segundo torturándola hasta que falleció.-

-Solo acaba con esto potrillo…-Alcanzo a pronunciar Umbra mirando al semental.- No me hagas… Ah…-

Su voz se cortó cuando Armor comenzó apretar el cuello de Umbra con fuerza.

-Twilight habría preferido que te pudrieras en las mazmorras… Pero… No es algo que yo ahora prefiera…-

La visión de Umbra comenzó a perderse lentamente mientras su aliento se iba poco a poco, las luces a su alrededor comenzaban a volverse oscuras y tenues. Pero… De la nada la presión en su cuello termino cuando algo había embestido a Shining Armor, dándole una fuerte tacleada alejándolo de Umbra.

Aliviada y tosiendo para recuperar algo del tan preciado aire, Umbra suspiro un poco más tranquila sabiendo bien que aún le quedaban subordinados bajo su comando pero… Qué clase de subordinado era tan alto cargando con una armadura completamente blanca con símbolos de una cruz tanto en la armadura como en el escudo. Pero… No era solo uno… y así como apareció este ser de armadura desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un destello de luz blanca. Extrañando tanto a Shining Armor como a Umbra.

-Armor… No lastimes a Umbra por favor.-

-Esa voz…-

Umbra, con todos sus esfuerzos, intento ver si realmente era quien creía que era… Pero… El…

-N-No puedes ser el…-Dijo Umbra entre lágrimas mirando al humano quien se acercó al lado de ella, su armadura podría parecer incluso algo extraña para ojo de Umbra y de Armor, no para más, no era algo con lo que ellos estuvieran familiarizando /Miren personalmente prefiero mucho más el juego de For Honor, podría decirles que utilizaran de referencia el estilo de Orochi, más que nada para que tuvieran una mejor referencia ¿vale?/ pero a pesar de todo Umbra seguía sin poder creer quien estaba frente suyo, más que nada por el hecho de que ella misma lo había visto morir frente a sus ojos…-Y-Yo… N-No puedes… No… No puedes ser el… ¡YO TE MATE!-Grito casi desconsoladamente mientras sus lágrimas brotaban en un mar un poco más abundante.-

Shining por su parte también estaba igual de sorprendido, parecía incrédulo ante esto, de hecho… el mismo vio el cadáver de este humano, le toco incluso llevarlo en brazos hasta su ataúd cuando le hicieron su funeral.

-C-Como…-Alcanzo a pronunciar Armor mientras se ponía de pie utilizando su espada para ponerse de pie.- Un simulador… ¡Eres uno de los simuladores de Chrysalis!-

Umbra también compartió la idea de Shining, no había forma de que el siguiera vivo… Lejos de decir algo más, el chico humano se arrodillo hasta estar frente a Umbra mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y le limpiaba las lagrima que recorrían su rostro, intento evitar cualquier acto de desprecio… ya que… extrañaba mucho el cariño y el calor que este chico irradiaba para Umbra… Su corazón se apaciguo al verlo nuevamente pero aun la duda yacía en ella.

-Tranquila… ya estoy aquí…-La voz serena e inconfundible de su amante solo la hizo dudar más… negaba con todo su ser que fuera el… después de todo, fue ella quien lo mato.- Nadie te lastimara mientras este aquí.-

El chico abrazo con fuerza a Umbra contra él. Su suave y cálido abrazo la lleno de recuerdos gratos y divertidos, pero aun así, la espina de la duda se incrustaba cada vez más en ella, utilizando parte de su magia rodeo el cuerpo del humano para saber si realmente no era un simulador pero… Grande fue la sorpresa que su magia no parecía tener efecto sobre el de ningún modo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al tiempo que su boca se secaba y decía.

-D-Dimas...-Sonrió ligeramente Umbra mientas se separaba del abrazo.-

El chico le dedico una sonrisa cálida mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente y se posicionaba frente a Umbra para encarar a Armor.

-Armor…-Dijo el humano mientras miraba al unicornio.-

-T-Tú está muerto… Vi tu cadáver… No puedes ser el.-

-Si.-Asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.- Morí, y déjame decirte que no es un sentimiento bonito realmente, siento todo el dolor que conlleva la muerte.-

-Pero te quemamos… No pudo haber quedado nada y de ser el caso los tiburones debieron comerse tu cadáver.-

-Si… Fue doloroso lo admito, hasta que me cure…-Se señaló así mismos.- Bueno, todo yo… las heridas se curan.-

Sacudiendo su cabeza Armor se posiciono nuevamente frente al humano con la espada en mano.

-Pues me alegra que estés bien… Si no te molesta…-

Antes de que el unicornio diera otro pasó más adelante, el chico había sacado una catana y la coloco frente al unicornio cortándole el paso.

-Una vez dijiste… Que si había algo que pudieras hacer por mí, que te lo pidiera… En compensación por haber cuidado a Cadence en el imperio de Cristal…-El chico dio un paso adelante para meter presión en el pecho de Armor para obligarlo a retroceder.-

Shining miro a Umbra quien seguía en el suelo, con su mirada incrédula por lo que sucedía frente de ella.

-No… De todas las cosas que puedes pedirme… Esta es la única que no pienso cumplir.-

-Amor, si das un paso adelante…-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?-Sonando casi desafiante, Armor dio un paso adelante golpeando la espada del chico con la suya.- Puedes intentarlo.

-No voy a permitir que mates a Umbra… Harías lo mismo para proteger a Cadence si estuvieras en mi lugar.-

-Pero no es así… Esa desgraciada causo muchos sufrimientos.-

-Lo sé y lo comprendo Armor, pero la guerra solo se alargara si la matas, me encargare de seguirla de ser necesario.-

-¡No!-Exclamo molesto.- ¡Ella fue la causante de toda esta maldita guerra! ¡Muchos perdimos a nuestros familiares y amigos, no solo nosotros sino también de su lado, y, todo por seguir el capricho y sed de poder de esa yegua!-

-¡No pienso dejar que le pongas un dedo encima a su crin Armor! ¡Te guste o no la guerra termino y está más ganada que perdida para nosotros!-

-Pues…-Señalo a sus espaldas.- Para este punto tenemos la ventaja y no tardaran en llegar nuestras tropas por Umbra… ¿Y que si es algo personal? Me arrebato a toda mi familia.-

-…-

-¿No tienes nada que decir?-Dijo Armor encarándolo.-

-… No quiero que Cadence me culpe por tu muerte Armor… No me obligues a hacer esto por favor…-

-Así están las cosas…-Dijo Armor.- O mato a Umbra o me matas tú…-

-¿Entonces así va a ser?-

-No me voy a ir de aquí… Hasta no ver la cabeza de Umbra rodando por el suelo.-

El silencio permaneció unos segundos, solo el eco lejano de la batalla a varios cientos de metros detrás de ellos se escuchaba. Armor tomo su espada con ambas manos posicionándose para atacar, mientras que el humano hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento Armor…-Dijo en un tono triste el chico.-

-Dilo cuando puedas encestarme un golpe.-

-No tengo que… ¡GUARDEN!-

/Nota principal Utilicen los Guardianes de For Honor y los Lawbringers y demás para las siguientes apariciones gracias/

Justo al lado del chico humano, cuatro humanos de armaduras medievales parecidas a los templarios aparecieron al lado de él, Armor sorprendido por esto dio un paso atrás mientras estas armaduras se posicionaban para el combate.

-Cada humano que ha pisado estas tierras, ha tenido diferentes poderes… Inmortalidad… Magia… volar… evolucionar… poder elemental… espiritual… y al parecer poseo dos.-

Tras un gesto y un ademan de su mano le ordeno a las armaduras templarías que atacaran a Shining Armor, lejos de movimientos toscos y lentos, estas armaduras se movieron como su tuvieran vida propia, como su alguien más y bastante diestro pelearan, no les fue difícil de hecho someter a Shining Armor mientras el chico colocaba su espada justo en el cuello del semental mientras dos de las armaduras sostenían al unicornio frente al humano.

-No pienso matarte... Le tengo demasiado cariño a Cadence como para lastimarla, además… te dejaría ver como un mártir-

No termino la frase cuando algo embistió al chico, era un bulto grande, intento taclearlo pero no pudo tumbarlo, de hecho logro contrarrestar esto sujetando a su agresor con fuerza y levantándolo para hacerlo caer de espaldas, pero al hacer esto el otro negó esto poniendo fuerza en sus manos para evitar su intento de derribarlo, las manos del chico tomaron el cuello de su atacante y le dio la vuelta con fuerza para tumbarlo de lado. Pero al hacerlo su atacante dio un golpe con una patada para evitar que se le acercara y hacerlo retroceder. Su atacante tenía una espada también, y ambos terminaron colocándose las espadas al cuello hasta que se miraron detenidamente.

-… ¿Fish?-Dijo jadeante-

-… ¿Dimas?-Dijo extrañado el otro humano.-Q-Que diablos haces aquí… T-Te creía muerto…-

-Y yo a ti en casa…-

Ambos bajaron las armas, pero Fish noto a Armor siendo sometido por cuatro armaduras que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Lo siento… ¿vienes con él?-

-…-

-Ya veo… Lo siento Fish. ¡LAW!-Dicho esto dos armaduras más aparecieron siendo bastante más grandes y portando consigo alabardas. Estas armaduras parecieron a los lados de Fish, quien al percatarse de ellas, ambas lo tomaron de los brazos y al igual que con Armor lo sometieron -Fish… enserio en otras circunstancias me habría gustado hasta abrazarte.-

-Pero que bonita reunión.-

Una voz femenina había captado la atención de todos, en especial la de Umbra, pero cuando todos pudieron notar, justo detrás del chico con la armadura de samurái, Chrysalis sonrió sádicamente mientras de un movimiento rápido incrustaba su espada en la espalda del chico logrando que esta saliera de su pecho, mientras el chico miraba con horror esto cayendo de rodillas y terminando en el suelo mientras que Chrysalis sacaba su espada.

-¡Dimas!-Grito Umbra y Fish a la vez.-

-Bueno, creí que estaba muerto en la colmena que enterraste, pero bueno siempre es bueno rectificar las cosas no ¿crees Umbra?-

Las armaduras de los templarios y los "Law" desaparecieron en un destello de luz, Umbra miro horrorizada como el chico yacía en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande.

-Creo que pospusimos mucho esto… Y con tu permiso, querido Armor, pero seré yo quien se dé gusto con la reina.-

-Mientras muera… Por mi bien.-Dijo con recelo mientras se intentaba levantar.

Por otro lado Fish se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de su amigo. Pero quizás mucho antes de que Chrysalis le pusiera una mano encima a Umbra, escucho un quejido y como si alguien tosiera detrás de ella.

-Ni creas…-Hablo Dimas colocándose de pie de forma rápida mientras escupía un poco de sangre.- Que… Por morir un ratito, dejare de proteger a Umbra.-

-¡JA! No hace falta pelear contra ti humano tonto… la guerra ya la ganamos-Dijo Chrysalis en tono burlón.-

Sumado a esto, los simuladores hicieron su aparición junto al escuadrón de los Rainbow´s, no más allá de eso, aunque era un grupo pequeño de apenas unos 20 contando a Chrysalis, Fish y Armor, era algo a tomar en cuenta.

-Hasta un favor y deja que me encargue de esta desgraciada… Después de todo…-Le guiño el ojo.- El trono del rey de mi colmena esta libre.-

Sonrojado por esto último, el chico solo negó con la cabeza.-No… La guerra es nuestra…-

-¿Y con que tropas garañón?-Dijo Chrysalis en tono burlón.- solo son dos… y nosotros, muchos más.-

-¿Los números ganan guerras no?-

-Vas aprendiendo potrillo.-Dijo Chrysalis.-

Tomando su espada y clavándola en el suelo el chico grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡GARDENS!-

No era de sorprender que cada una de las armaduras de estilos templarios reaparecieran, pero esta vez duplicando el número que acompañaban a las tropas de Chrysalis, cada armadura se posiciono detrás de cada simulador, en caso de los brutos, fueron sometidos por los "LAW" Chrysalis tampoco corrió con la misma suerte, las armaduras la sometieron con fuerza, mientras que una de las armaduras tomo su cuerno para evitar cualquier intento mágico de su parte, sumado a esto, nuevamente Fish y Armor habían sido sometidos.

-La guerra es nuestra…-Tras hacer un ademan de su mano el chico indico a las armaduras a someter a los simuladores al suelo- ¡EXECUTION!-

-¡No!-Grito Fish-De… Esto…No hace falta… Lo sabes… No te conviertas en ella, por favor…-

-Fish… No lo hago porque quiera…-Miro a Chrysalis quien le gruñía con molestia.-Pero…-Se acercó a Chrysalis.-Esta guerra… Ya termino… iré a la capital a proclamar la derrota Equestre… Con ustedes.-

Tras un ademan de su mano les indico a las armaduras que comenzaran a avanzar hacia la ciudadela. Empujando a sus respectivos "Prisioneros de guerra"

-Humano desgraciado… ¿Cómo puedes tener este poder?-Dijo Chrysalis quien era la única que no se movía a diferencia de los demás.-

-Lyandri… Me dijo que esta habilidad era mío únicamente… Y si… apareceré más tropas para tomar la ciudad… Como dije, esta guerra termino… y es mejor de este modo Chrysalis, tanto para tu pueblo… como para los Equestres e imperiales.-

-Umbra llevara a la destrucción este reino y lo sabes.-Dijo con resentimiento Chrysalis.-

-¿Quien dijo que sería Umbra quien llevara las riendas de este reino?-

Los ojos de Chrysalis se ensancharon al escuchar eso mientras que las armaduras la obligaron a caminar… Por su parte Umbra…

Al ver que las armaduras se alejaban siguiendo las indicaciones del humano, el chico se posiciono delante de Umbra arrodillándose para estar más a la altura de la reina, mientras que la susodicha intentaba dedicarle una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Supongo que me deje llevar por ese último comentario.-Dijo el chico quitándose el casco y colocándolo al lado de él.-Solo quería parecer un poco más…-

No termino de hablar cuando Umbra le coloco su dedo índice en los labios del chico, silenciándolo tiernamente-De hecho… Creo que serás un gran rey.-

-Bueno… No es que no me guste el titulo pero… Viniendo de un imperio, creo que el término correcto sería Emperador… Aunque suena mejor Rey Dimas.-

Umbra solo rio por lo bajo mientras rodeaba al chico con sus brazos aun algo adolorida.- Te extrañe mucho…-Sus orejas cayeron al tiempo que su voz se volvía más débil y triste.- Lo siento… Nunca fue mi intención.-

El chico le regreso el abrazo- Descuida… Ya hablaremos de eso… De momento… Debemos terminar lo que empezaste.-

-No puedo moverme…-Dijo apenada Umbra mirando su cuerpo- Si hubieras llegado un poco antes quizás…-

-Bueno, eso puedo arreglarlo… Venga.-El chico llevo una de sus manos hasta las piernas de Umbra y la otra la coloco detrás de su espalda para cargarla.-

-¡E-Espera!-Se quejó Umbra mirando al chico sorprendida.-

-¿Te lastime?-Dijo algo extrañado.-

-N-No es eso…-Desvió la mirada apenada.- Es solo… No es la impresión que quiero darle a mis súbditos.-

-¿La imagen de una reina siendo cargada por su rey?-Dijo divertido logrando un sonrojo muy claro en Umbra.-

-Idiota…-

-Del cual te enamoraste.-

/Narración en primera persona/

Si… Esta guerra llego a su fin después de tanto tiempo… Desde mi llegada, hasta el día de hoy, han pasado dos años y tres meses, esta guerra… Ha cobrado tantas vidas y dejara cicatrices para todos, por sus familiares, por sus amigos y todos aquellos a los que han perdido en esta guerra, no es algo que se limpie, y mucho menos se borre, esto quedara escrito en los libros de historia de las próximas generaciones para siempre.

Tomar la ciudadela y dar a conocer el fin de la guerra, solo causaron guerrillas mínimas en las partes más recónditas de Equestria, claro que nadie estaba feliz (Al menos de los Equestres) que Umbra estuviera al poder. En cuanto a las princesas… Bueno, no es de sorprender que actualmente estén en custodia y en las mazmorras, incluyendo a Novo, Cadence y… Bueno oficiales de alto rango.

Lyandri saco de aquí a Fish, era lo mejor, me odiara de por vida por lo que hice, pero era lo correcto.

Algo importante también que debía destacar, era la reconstrucción de todo el imperio, ya no era Equestria… todo paso a ser parte del Imperio de Cristal, la verdad incite mucho a Umbra para que estuviera siempre presente en las zonas de reconstrucción, más que nada para que los civiles le vieran y supieran que ella intentaba hacer el mejor trabajo para ellos. Claro que había aun algunos que no estaban conformes, pero incluso las oposiciones deben retractarse y… Aguantarse. Umbra ha intentado cambiar, y eso me lo ha demostrado, ha sido mucho más abierta con la gente o ponis en este caso.

Reconstruir… Fue quizás para mí, la mejor parte que pudimos tener, la verdad, ver como reconstruían los edificios, mirar a los ponis más felices y sobre todo, verlos en un estado de júbilo y felicidad, me calmaba el corazón. Estoy feliz… A pesar de que a muchos en Equestria les resulta extraño tener que obedecer las órdenes de un humano, que no tienen ni siquiera parentesco a los ponis, se les hace muy extraño y… Poco respetable, pero se acostumbraran, o eso es lo que dijo Umbra cuando intentamos recibir a un grupo de ponis, nadie a excepción de los que me conocen, me respetan.

Cabe mencionar que solo me respetaban por miedo… Ya se había corrido el rumor de que yo era inmortal, también de que podía convocar tropas a voluntad. Pero hay un problema con esto… si una armadura recibe un daño yo también lo are, como si fuera mi propio cuerpo, quizás esto para un inmortal no importe realmente, ya que al final de cuentas no moriré, pero… el dolor seguirá persistiendo.

-Los Rainbow´s…-

No hay mucho que decir de ellos… Pinkie pie y Maud, fueron quizás los primeros individuos a los que decidí sacar de las celdas, en un principio Maud parecía estar en desacuerdo que las tuviera bajo mi cuidado, de hecho Umbra estaba también en desacuerdo, preferiría que se pudrieran en la celda, pero… ¿Por qué desperdiciar su talento? Era obvio que ninguna de las dos le haría caso a Umbra. Así que opte por darles una opción, les pedí que fueran parte de mi guardia, por solo 5 años, si cumplían ese propósito, podrían quedar libres y absueltas de todo, cabe mencionar que a petición de Umbra, si algo me pasaba a mí, condenaría no solo al resto de los Rainbow´s si no a las princesas. Muy de mala gana aceptaron y así pude viajar al resto del imperio con algo de "Protección".

Me había convertido en la figura pública del imperio realmente, Umbra se encargaría de todo lo relacionado al papeleo mientras que yo por mi parte me encargaría de las presentaciones y asistir a ciertos lugares, pero… Yo sinceramente le tome mayor importancia a la reconstrucción de las casas de los habitantes. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, me termine haciendo de buenos amigos en todo ese tiempo, y en cuanto a Pinkie y a Maud… Bueno… Fue una sorpresa para mí ver que Pinkie realmente tuviera un cabello esponjoso como el algodón de azúcar.

-Zecora…-

A pesar de todo… Umbra me dijo todo sobre ella, si… Que ella había profetizado que yo vendría a este lugar, no era una yegua para mantenerla encerrada, mucho menos después de que la guerra ya había terminado, le vimos potencial para ayudarnos a levantar el imperio, pues después de la guerra… las medicinas eran escasas y eran necesarias, y Zecora era una estupenda chaman y creadora de pociones, Umbra no le pidió ayuda, pero yo si… Esto quizás comenzaba a molestarle a Umbra, que siempre le llevara el contrario a todo lo que decía. Bueno… Me agrada hacerla enojar, especialmente cuando apostamos que no debía enojarse conmigo por un mínimo de un mes. Fue divertido ver como se tragaba su propio enojo pero… Nunca apuestes tu dignidad de una semana…

-¿Es necesario?-Le dije a Umbra desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

-Tú perdiste la apuesta… Así que ve de inmediato.-

-Al menos… No se… ¿Algo más largo?-

-No.-Dijo secamente Umbra.-

Me vistió de mucama tras haber perdido la apuesta… pero solo así pude hacer lo siguiente… y fue necesario tanto por el bien de las princesas como de Chrysalis…

Me opuse a que Umbra quisiera Ejecutar a las princesas y a Chrysalis, por mucho que ella quisiera hacerlo, le puse un alto rotundo. Claro que debido a esto estuvo quizás dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra, pero prefería eso, a que las matara…

-Me siento halagada al tener en mi celda al nuevo emperador del Imperio de cristal…-Hablo Chrysalis quien permanecía encadenada en las mazmorras con las manos pegadas a la pared con grilletes y sus patas con cadenas.-

-Los guardias me dijeron que no quieres comer Chrysalis…- Hable entrando la celda.-

Había adquirido realmente un traje ya bastante más decoroso, gracias a Rarity de hecho… No me culpen, no era mi intención parecer un insurgente de la era Revolucionara Mexicana…

-Los simuladores no siempre comemos esos alimentos ¿sabes?-Me miro pícaramente.-

-Me lo imaginaba… Pero no puedo hacer eso Chrysalis… -

-Una lástima… Habrías sido un excelente reproductor…-Desvió la mirada ofendida.-

-Umbra te ejecutara en tres días más…-

No había forma bonita de decirlo realmente… Ella ya lo había intuido, a pesar de mis intentos por defenderla… Sabía que Umbra le guardaba un resentimiento muy pesado…

-Chrysalis…-Le quite los grilletes de los brazos.- Nunca estuve enojado contigo por lo que ocurrió, razones te sobran, además… eres hasta ahora la única reina de los simuladores… si mueres tu especie de va al infierno y se extingue.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me dirás que viniste a que a apelar a mi lado sentimental y pedirle perdón a esa desgraciada. Rogándole por mi vida ¿no?-

-Para nada… Vengo a salvarte de ese destino que te aguarda.-

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-Se sobo sus manos tras sentir la liberación de los grilletes.-

Dicho esto, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de mí, cuando Chrysalis volteo a ver atrás de mí, noto a aquel humano, Lyandri, este sonrió tranquilamente al ver a Chrysalis.

-Lyandri te llevara a su mundo, te sacara de aquí.-

-¿Y qué hay de Umbra? Si sabe que me fui tu estarás en problemas.-

-Bueno… Umbra me dio dos opciones… Dejar que ella te ejecute, o… sacarte de este mundo para que no volviera a ver tu cara, y ya sabes cual decisión tome.-Señale a Lyandri.- Lyandri, me dijo que la especie de los simuladores de donde viene están al borde de la extinción debido a que la Chrysalis de su mundo fue…-

-Ejecutada por mí… La desgraciada provoco la muerte de mi esposa, pero yo sé y comprendo que no eres la misma, por ende no tengo ningún rencor hacia a ti.-Hablo el mago llevándose una mano a su espalda.-

-¿Y que pasara con mis simuladores aquí?-Dijo Chrysalis mirándome.-

-Thorax y su hermano Pharinx se están haciendo responsables de la colmena de los simuladores desde que estas aquí… Y tal parece que el huevo que hiciste gracias a tu aventura conmigo… Resulta ser tu heredera.-

-Por ende no es necesario que estés aquí, ya que tendrá su propia reina eventualmente.-

-¿Entonces que decides Chrysalis?-Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la celda.- Vivir.-Señale a Lyandri.- O morir…-Señale los grilletes al lado de ella.- Elegir es tu derecho.-

-Es cuestión de sentido común… Iré con el.-Señalo a Lyandri.-

-Sabía decisión.-Dijo el mago.-

Esta era la "Condición" que Lyandri pedía a cambio de su ayuda, hasta el día de hoy Umbra no sabe lo que ocurrió entre Chrysalis y yo… y la verdad prefiero que siga estando así…

Después de esto, no volví a saber nada de Lyandri, Umbra me pidió saber a dónde se fue junto con Chrysalis, siendo honesto la verdad no tenía idea, tan solo le dije que ya nunca más le volverá a ver… En cuanto a su hija… La princesa… Bueno, la verdad la mantuvimos cercas del imperio al menos gran parte de su formación, más que nada por capricho mío, ya que estaba muy interesado en la formación de vida de los simuladores, sin embargo, Pharinx, de momento el actual cogobernante de los simuladores, está cuidando del huevo en todo momento. Umbra esta extrañada porque pase tiempo con ese huevo, pero como mencione quiero estar atento en la formación de vida de los simuladores…

-En Cuanto a las princesas…-Dije para mis adentros mientras me sentaba al borde de una de las muchas bancas del centro del imperio.-

Ver el imperio de cristal tan cambiado desde el fin de la guerra… Me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que se puede cambiar. Los ponis de cristal son más alegres, los mimo guardias son mucho más serviciales que antes y menos severos, a diferencia de antes de que llegara, cabe mencionar que muchos de los ponis de cristal me ven prácticamente como el rey, aunque un no recibí bien el titulo ya que debo casarme con Umbra.

La alegría que le dio a Hope verme vivo de nuevo la lleno de una felicidad que me costó mi espalda… Bueno en el sentido, ya que me trono todos los huesos de la espalda, fue bueno verla después de tanto tiempo.

A pesar de todo, ayude a Hope en todo lo que pude, más que nada la hice mi dama de compañía, cuando tenía que viajar fuera del imperio por petición de Umbra, fue bueno para ambos, de hecho, más que nada porque Umbra utilizo a Hope para estarme supervisando, creo que desde que me he estado tomando diversas libertades teme que me encuentre con alguien más. Y no la culpo, desde el fin de la guerra… Las chicas comenzaron a llover, pero bastaba con que Umbra estuviera en uno de los muchos eventos en los que yo estaba, para que se mostrara posesiva, esta fase de ella es extraña pero agradable a la vez.

En cuanto a Shining Armor… A petición de Umbra, quedo prácticamente alejado de Cadence en todo momento…Cabe de mencionar que Cadence era la única de todas las princesas a las cuales no hemos encarcelado, obviamente y claro que fue por petición mía, Umbra estuvo de acuerdo con esto, ya que Cadence no era precisamente una amenaza, en ningún sentido, pese a ser un Alicornio, no abusaba de su magia, tampoco de su fuerza física, de hecho era, en toda regla, una princesa… Pero aun así, antes de todo, Umbra la llevaría a las mazmorras, de no ser que la tome como mi consejera, no se absolutamente nada de gobernar, y Cadence era la mejor opción, Umbra objeto claro, insistiendo en que ella me enseñaría, pero con el tiempo escaso y como debíamos estar siempre en diversas partes del nuevo y gran imperio de cristal, ella acepto (De muy mala gana) que Cadence fuera mi consejera.

Claro que… Como toda mujer casada…

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de los guardias?-Me cuestiono Cadence mientras me acompañaba por las catacumbas de Canterlot.-No hay nadie aquí…-

-Están dormidos o bien pagados… Avanza este lugar me da escalofríos-

Estar debajo de las cavernas desde lo ocurrido en la colmena de Chrysalis se ha vuelto un miedo para mí… Sentir que todo puede rumbarse en cualquier momento y que nadie podrá estar en mi ayuda… Hago esto porque Cadence ha estado muy preocupada por Shining Armor, a pesar de que se mira siempre con una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa, me he topado sin querer cuando voy a su habitación, que está llorando, no me era difícil adivinar el porqué, soborne a la mayoría de los guardias, que cuidan estas catacumbas que ahora sirven como celdas para los que cometieron crímenes de guerra, era obvio que Shining Armor estaría aquí, después de casi matar a Umbra.

-No puedo darte mucho tiempo Cadence… Pero, creo que es mejor que nada.-Abrí la celda, y Cadence con ayuda de su propia magia ilumino la pequeña habitación.-

La verdad me lamentaba mucho el estado de Shining Armor, intente sacarlo de aquí, era un capitán excelente igual que Flash, y la verdad era que necesitábamos comandantes ya que actualmente hay una escases muy grande de ellos, pues tras terminada la guerra, solo había 3 capitanes, 6 tenientes y 2 coroneles, yo no soy militar, de hecho nunca había hecho mi servicio militar.

El estado de Shining era lamentable, me daba pena que Cadence le viera así, la basta musculatura que antes gozaba el unicornio se perdió desde que lo encerraron aquí, esto debido a la poca comida que se les da, ya que no quieren que tengan la fuerza suficiente para hacer nada en contra de los guardias que los cuidan. Se les priva del sueño ciertos días por lo mismo, para que gran parte de los días se sientan cansados y no puedan hacer nada… Es in humano… pero estando en un mundo que no es humano… Esa palabra aquí pierde significado.

Parecía un joven apena esquelético, incluso intente sobornar a los guardias para que le dieran un mejor trato pero… No lo hicieron no porque no querían el dinero, sino porque Umbra tenía a los guardias muy de su lado, a pesar de que no me delataron con ella, les agradecí, sabían que mis intenciones eran las mejores y fue por esto que no me delataron. Después de todo, sabían que solo bastaba con un tirano en el trono y no dos. La verdad no sabía si alegrarme por el cumplido u ofenderme porque creían que podía ser un tirano también.

-¡Shining!-Grito Cadence de alegría abalanzándose contra el unicornio.- ¡Oh cariño!-

Verlos juntos nuevamente me lleno el corazón de alegría, a pesar de nuestro encuentro, Shining no parece estar del todo enojado conmigo, era el único que venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando para hablar con él, después de todo… No tiene familiares ni amigos, solo tiene a Cadence.

-Gracias…-Me miro Shining en un gesto de agradecimiento y con un rostro lleno de lágrimas.-

-Es tu cumpleaños… te dije que te sorprendería…-Le sonreí.- Los dejare solos… Cadence… Solo tienen como un máximo de una hora, llegare antes así que… bueno aprovéchenlo.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Cadence.- Muchas gracias…-

-No esperen otro regalo así… Me salió cara su visita.-

No es que fuera un avaro, pero cien mil monedas para sobornar a los guardias… es una cantidad grande, aun para mí, es como haber gastado casi un millón de dólares, y aun me duele… Me gaste prácticamente el salario de un mes… Bueno… pero la verdad me basta con ver sus sonrisas para estar mucho más tranquilo. Al menos así, otra espina se va de mi consciencia.

Me asegure que ningún guardia dijera nada, Maud Pie resulta ser una chica que puede convencer incluso al dragón más fuerte… Me alegra no haber tenido que pelear contra ella en la batalla…

En cuanto a Celestia y Luna… Nada que yo pudiera hacer por ellas, la última vez que las mire eran más baja que yo incluso, en estatura, ya no eran alicornios ninguna de las dos, eran simples unicornios, aunque debo decir que Luna era la más linda de las dos en esa nueva forma que tenían. Esto fue lo que irremediablemente me prohibió Umbra, quería mantener ella a raya a su "Oposición" manteniendo a las princesas bajo su control, con la amenaza presente de matarlas si algún poni decide perturbar la paz que en este momento se respira en todo el reino.

-¿Ember?-Dije curioso mirando a la dragona caminar por las calles del imperio.-

Lo poco que yo sé del acuerdo de Umbra y Torch, es que se les prometió a los dragones una gran cantidad de joyas a cambio de su ayuda en la guerra, más allá de ese acuerdo se muy poco, como el hecho de que Ember viene cada dos meses al imperio para preguntar si alguien había logrado encontrar el "Cetro" del señor dragón. Ante esto yo cerré mi hocico y no dije nada, conozco las intenciones de Umbra perfectamente, y la razón por la que oculta ese cetro… y no quiero comenzar otra guerra. Bastante tuvo este mundo con la que recién termino.

-¿Dimas?-Hablo la dragona.-

Cierto era que Ember comenzó a portarse de mejor manera hacia a mí, y lo agradezco, se mantiene aun así como la chica mala y alfa de su grupo que le escolta siempre, pero dirigiéndonos correctamente… Puedo decir que es el primer amigo dragón que tengo… O dragona en su caso.

-Vine por lo de siempre…-

-Temo seguir dándote las mismas y secas noticias.-Suspire pesadamente.- me temo que deberán comenzar a buscar en el reino Grifo o Minotauro…-

-Comprendo…-Asintió Ember.- De igual manera, necesito hablar con Umbra.-

-Tendrás que hablar conmigo entonces.-Me puse de pie de la banca.- Ella está supervisando la reconstrucción de las vías ferroviarias que darán a las afueras del Imperio… Dime de que se trata.

-De Discord… Otra vez…-

Ese Dracunecus… Eh de decir que me cae bien el señor del caos, enserio… Solo que comienza a ser una molestia, entiendo que quiera divertirse y fastidiar a alguien para su propio entretenimiento, de hecho incluso le ofrecí realizar actuaciones en las Pegasus o en la ciudad de Canterlot, enserio tiene buenas intenciones… Dentro de lo que cabe. Pero… quien está cuidando de él ahora es la capitana Fluttershy, quien diría que en su encuentro en la ciudadela, quedarían unidos como si Cupido les hubiera lanzado una flecha.

Hablando de Fluttershy, después de terminar la guerra, decidió seguir siendo parte de la marina imperial, pero siendo una capitana de transporte, dijo que era mucho más relajante, no podía alejarse del mar por mucho que ella quisiera, se había encariñado mucho con él, al punto de incluso tenerle afecto a las mismas criaturas acuáticas. Me da miedo… ya que, una vez que fui a visitarle, me encontré con una pecera llena de pirañas y anguilas eléctricas, ella tranquilamente podía meter la mano para darles de comer a todos y a cada uno de sus peces y salir sin un rasguño, mientras que yo tengo que lanzarles un trozo de carne desde el otro lado de la habitación y aun corriendo el riesgo de que me salte alguna piraña.

Pero volviendo, Discord… A pesar de ser el señor del caos, resulto ser bastante servicial, al menos en la reconstrucción del imperio, además… A los potrillos parece agradarle, es un payaso, en todo el sentido de la palabra… Incluso de autonombro el Bufón real, de nuestra corte… Pese a que la mayoría de los chistes soy el único que se ríe de ellos, puedo decir que al menos por mi sigue sin ser de piedra… Claro está que Umbra le había colocado un hechizo. "En cualquier caso de atentado, será convertido en piedra" y da pena por él, ya que como se la pasa revoloteando como una mosca de allá para acá, y donde quiera hacer algo indebido y se convierta en piedra… Su estatua será hecha pedazos.

Y actualmente me encuentro como niñera, compensando a Ember y a sus dragones porque tal parece que el Dracunecus le pareció gracioso convertir las joyas de los dragones en bombones y las monedas de oro, en monedas de chocolate… Le doy diez por la originalidad… pero un cero en ejecución.

¿Rainbow Dash? ¿La voladora más veloz?... Si, escuche de ella y de Spitfire, pero nuevamente… Por ellos no pude hacer nada, de hecho se están pudriendo en las mazmorras de Canterlot junto a Shining Armor. Me siento triste por él aun… pero… Quizás por Shining Armor no pueda hacer mucho pero quizás… y solo quizás.

-No.-Dijo Umbra secamente.-Tolere que Cadence sea tu consejera, tolero tu idiotez de hacer de Discord el Bufón de la corte-Le interrumpí.-

-De hecho se autoproclamo Bufón real.-

-No lleva al cazo… Deje que me convenciera también de que dos de los miembros más peligrosas de las Rainbow´s estén como tu escolta, porque concuerdo que necesitaras protección… Pero no voy a permitir que Rainbow Dash y Spitfire salgan de esa celda.-

-Carecemos de entrenadores competentes para los pegasos, pese a que Clousdale aún está en construcción nuevamente, solo dales libertad condicional o por defecto, solo déjales salir y que den clases la nueva generación hasta que tengamos mejores instructores-

-No, y esto no está a discusión, si permito que esas dos yeguas estén como tus guardias, es porque supiste como hacer que esas dos se ganaran su libertad, y porque al menos ellas dos parecen estar bien con esto… Pero por nada del mundo permitiré que esas dos salgan.-

Y así, demuestro como falle, no había forma de sacarlas, y me resigne, en cuanto a Celestia y a Luna… Bueno, tan solo le pedí que las tratara algo mejor que a los que están cautivos en Canterlot. No puedo culparla, le hicieron la vida difícil en lo que respecta la guerra. Y creo que los mantendrá… Valga la redundancia como trofeo de guerra.

Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por el resto…

En cuanto a mi poder de convocar a humanos en armaduras… Bueno, Lyandri fue quien me dijo que tenía esta segunda capacidad, creo haberlo mencionado, pero… Esta es otra de las razones por las cuales muchos ponis me tienen miedo, Umbra está feliz de que tenga esto, sumado a mi inmortalidad, cree que es algo que todo rey desearía tener… A diferencia de muchas personas que desearían no ser inmortal, yo estoy feliz por esto, la verdad siempre me ha aterrado la idea de morir algún día, y cuando la experimente… No deseo experimentarla nuevamente, o al menos no en un futuro cercano.

En cuanto a Starlight, bueno, actualmente se mantiene como parte de la guardia imperial, principalmente enseñando magia avanzada a los cadetes, Sunburts y Moon Dancer.

Dos unicornios más que tomaron la iniciativa de Starlight de enseñar magia, pero en niveles inferiores de educación, los apoye lo mejor que pude, en la elaboración de escuelas y centros de educación, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, hay una escases muy grande de Unicornios, de hecho de las tres razas, es menor indicio de población es de unicornios. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyar a esta minoría actualmente. No dudo que haya más en un futuro, eso cambie.

-Zecora-Hable entrando actualmente a su taller de trabajo.-

Es realmente lo que dije, a pesar de que esta aquí en contra de su voluntad, ella afirma que le agrada, siempre le ha gustado hacer pociones para ayudar a los ponis, le dimos un pequeño grupo de ponis que le traerán siempre lo que necesita para la fabricación de pociones, y medicinas. Son algo extrañas lo admito, digo… Para quitarme la grima ella embullo un sapo en una hoya, posteriormente le agrego sangre de cocodrilo y otras tres cosas más que no tuve el valor de ver por asco y no vomitar más allá a la hora de beberla.

-Hola dimas… En tu andar a mi hogar, he preparado lo que me habías encargado.-

No me canso de escucharla rimas, enserio, es muy original siempre en sus rimas y siempre me causan risa. Cosa que parece agradarle.

-Muchas gracias Zecora… Lamento haberte molestado con este encargo.-

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Sonrió mientras me entregaba un envase sellado.- Cuidar del rey imperial es un honor del cual quiero gozar, pues gracias a ti, he podido ayudar a los que tienen en un mal o dos podían dar.-

Ante el pueblo… Umbra y yo somos muy diferentes… Aunque aún hoy día, la marcan y la definen como la tirana, mientras que a mí, no es sorpresa que crean que somos como una gota de agua y aceite, ambas completamente diferentes. Pues donde ella puede llegar a ser fría y severa, yo por mi parte puedo ser comprensivo y amable. De hecho casi siempre que llegan invitados o incluso algunos alcaldes de las ciudades, esperan a que sea yo quien les reciba. Pero como ya mencione, me es difícil aun gobernar y siempre Cadence está conmigo en todo momento, diciéndome que es lo que debo de hacer. Sé que con el tiempo y gracias a la tutela de Cadence, puedo ser al gobernante que estos ponis desean.

-Te vez bien…-Hablo Cadence acomodándome la corbata.- Aunque no va acorde a lo que Umbra desea.-

-No pienso ponerme esa armadura…-Señale la susodicha, a diferencia de la armadura de samurái que me termino regalando Lyandri… (Por el simple hecho de habérmela puesto prácticamente ya no la quiso de regreso) la armadura que esperaba que Umbra me pusiera era una cosa inmensa, el acero era denso, la idea de Umbra era evitar cualquier ataque de alguien pero… Seamos honestos…- Esa cosa pesa más que yo… Además seamos honestos Cadence, es inútil cuando soy prácticamente inmortal, es como ponerle un caparazón más a la tortuga.-

-No estoy diciendo que te la pongas.-Me acomodo el cuello del traje.- Solo digo que Umbra estará inconforme, después de todo la hizo para ti…-

-Tú viste que intente caminar con ella… Solo di dos pasos y caí de cara contra el suelo.-Me sobe mi nariz al recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes.-

-Bueno… La verdad no te haría falta hacer algo de ejercicio, después de todo… Para una figura como tú, te haría ver mucho mejor…-

-Ya… Lo hare, créeme… Pero aún hay cosas que se deben hacer, y solo han pasado dos años desde que terminó la guerra.-Me llevo una mano al rostro algo frustrado.-No importa que Cadence… Siento que no termino y no he hecho nada en todo el día.-

-Todos saben que reconstruir el Imperio no es algo que se haga de un día para otro… tomara un largo tiempo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomarte el tiempo…-Se alejó un poco de mí y me miro.- has hecho demasiado en tan solo dos años, mis tías estarían felices de lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo, créeme… También debes pensar un poco en ti. Umbra comienza a pensar que prefieres el pueblo antes que a ella.-Dijo divertida mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse.-¿Qué es esto?-

Carajo…

-Hablamos de esto Dimas, no puedes depender siempre de el.- Dijo molesta tomando el frasco de poción y señalándolo.-

-Lo sé, créeme es solo que…-

-Si lo sabes ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?-Se llevó sus manos a su cintura.-

-Con el tiempo que tengo a penas me alcanza para no desmayarme, no tengo el tiempo para comer y…-Suspire resignado.-

-Zecora te lo dijo cuándo te acompañe, no puedes depender de ello, debes comer, no siempre estar consumiendo esa poción.-

No dije nada, de hecho tenía razón, no había podido hacerme el tiempo para comer, y Umbra afortunadamente no sospechaba de esto, claro que se cuestionaba porque no la acompañaba en una de las comidas, cuando estábamos los dos en el imperio, pero… en la mayoría de los casos no podía hacerme el tiempo para comer. Prácticamente mi rutina estos años era, levantarme, viajar a "X" lugar, hacer lo que tenemos preparado para ese día, y con suerte hacer otro viaje, para en la noche estar en el imperio y dormir… Apenas tenía tiempo para consentirme yo mismo… Si… Estas pensando justo lo que acabe de mencionar.

-La gripa fue por eso Dimas… No puedes seguir así… Serás inmortal y no morirás, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas enfermarte.-Dijo Cadence en un tono algo más comprensivo.-

Y era cierto… Muy a mi pesar pensé que la inmortalidad me daba inmunidad a enfermedades, pero no… aunque me diera cáncer, y muriera… No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que reviva. En cualquier caso una enfermedad que me prive de la vista, lo único que necesitaría yo hacer, seria cortarme la cabeza y esperar nuevamente a que creciera… Pero me reusó a ver de nuevo el velo de la muerte…

-Vale… Lo hare.-

-¡Júralo!-Me grito molesta.-

-Tranquila, no hace falta entrar a mas, lo hare, te lo juro…-Me aleje un poco de ella al ver su molestia.-

-Entonces no necesitaras esto.-Dijo tomando la poción y metiéndola en uno de sus bolsos.-

-Me costó 15 monedas…-Dije mirando la poción desaparecer en su bolsillo.-

-¿Ahora tienes una razón para no comprarlas no crees? Anda, Umbra debe estar esperándote… Y por favor, aprende a colocarte la corbata.-

-No.-Dije secamente.-

-¿Y porque no?-

-Porque entonces no tendría ningún pretexto para que vengas ayudarme a vestirme… Tu sabes bien que no estoy aun familiarizado con la "Moda" que ustedes frecuentan, soy más de vestirme como un… Pues… Pandillero, te imaginaras que no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado a vestirme.-

Ella suspiro levemente.-¿Qué hare contigo?-Dijo en un leve tono divertido.-

-¿Ayudarme en lo único que no puedo hacer?-Tome la corbata y la agite ligeramente.-

-Ya, ve, Umbra debe estar impaciente por comenzar su cita.-Me dio un leve golpecillo en la espalda.-Me sonrió tiernamente mientras me acompañaba por los pasillos.-

Si, era cierto, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Umbra y yo hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para convivir juntos.

-Sabes… Me alegra mucho verlos juntos.-Hablo Cadence mientras caminaba al lado mío.-Muy en el fondo, sabía que tú y Umbra eran el uno para el otro, me alegra que fuese real.-

-¿Sabía que terminaríamos juntos?-

-No es que lo supiera, realmente ella mostro el sentimiento de amor desde que te miro… Cuando me salvaste esa vez en Canterlot… Lo supe, el simple hecho que te tuviera tanto aprecio lo demostraba, a pesar de lo difícil que fue… comprendes por qué ahora.-

-Resulta extraño ¿sabes?...-

Mire que Cadence abrió la puerta principal que daba a las afueras del palacio con ayuda de su magia.

-Pensar que a pesar de todo… Esto puede funcionar… Aunque aún me aterra la idea de proponerle matrimonio.-

-Ji, ji, es normal, Shining también espero mucho, pero siéndote honesta Dimas…-Con su mirada señalo a Umbra.- Creo que no tienes nada de que tener miedo… Te lo aseguro.-

-Supongo que lo mejor es hacerte caso… Después de todo…-Le sonreí.- La consejera eres tu.-

Dicho esto me dirigí hasta Umbra, al igual que yo vestía de una forma mucho más formal para esta noche. Portando consigo un vestido rojo carmesí, escotado, dejando una ventana a su busto en forma de "V", mientras que su espalda la tenía descubierta ajustado a su figura. El largo de su vestido era basto, llegándole justo hasta los tobillos de sus cascos, su crin parecía bastante arreglado, dándole un toque ondular y lacio. Ella sonrió al verme y solo le tome de la mano al tiempo que le indique que podíamos irnos.

-Tardaste-Hablo Umbra tomándome del brazo.-

-No solo las chicas se arreglan ¿sabes? –Le dije divertido mientras me despedía de Cadence.- Esta es nuestro noche al final de cuentas.-

-Aun me espero una compensación por llevarla a Cadence a ver a Shining Armor sin mi consentimiento.-Tiro de mi brazo para comenzar a guiarme por las calles.-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Dije en un tono de nerviosismo y clara sorpresa.-

-Sabes perfectamente que Flash es quien está al tanto de las catacumbas de Canterlot…-

-Pegaso chismoso.-Dije entre dientes mirando a otro lado.- Ni siquiera puede guardar el secreto de su rey…-Dije divertido esto último.-

-¿Debo recordarte que el mayor peso y poder es el de la reina verdad?-Arqueo una ceja mientras me miraba.-

-Solo hasta que nos casemos… a partir de ahí… Mi palabra es ley.-Seguí divirtiéndome para mi mismo realmente, me gustaba ver como Umbra podía perder el poder con solo casarnos, la idea sigue revoloteando en mi mente, de eso no cabe duda, pero ya había tomado una decisión para esa noche.-

-Hasta entonces…-Aferro su agarre y llevo una mano hasta mi rostro y toco mi nariz.-No eres más que un peón para mi.-

-Gran parte de la población me respalda…-Dije sin prestarle atención a su intento de insultarme.-

-Y todo el ejército me respalda a mí.-

-Y yo puedo hacer uno mayor…-

-Aun con todo eso, no podrías entablar una pelea contra mí y lo sabes…-

-Tuche…-

No puedo contra ella, tiene prácticamente el poder de dos alicornios en su cuerpo ahora, sumado a eso su lado maligno, la hacen ahora algo de temer… Por cierto, ahora que toco el tema, desde que Umbra obtuvo ese poder, le aconseje que hiciera algo parecido a la tierra… Que realizara un hechizo para hacer que tanto el sol y la Luna giraran alrededor de este globo, sería mucho más sencillo, después de lo que pude investigar, resulta que el sol es una estrella tan pequeña como para estar lo suficientemente cercas de la tierra sin causar problemas en nuestra atmosfera, en cuanto a la Luna, es curioso que tenga el mismo diámetro y tamaño que la luna de mi mundo. Ella acepto hacer esto, tanto por la utilidad, como no tener que estar haciendo dos hechizo diarios cada mañana y cada noche para elevar y bajar el sol y la luna. Fue bastante bueno realmente hacer esto, después de todo, las estaciones del año seguían igual que siempre. Siendo los ponis quienes realizan las estaciones. Aunque el invierno se convirtió en mi estación favorita, ver a los pegasos arreglar todo el país para realizar una nevada es increíble.

Mientras caminábamos, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado… Realmente tanto había cambiado el imperio desde entonces… Desde lo ocurrido aquel día en el festival del cristal, había deseado en volver a repetirlo, me recordaba de la vez que mis amigos y yo tocábamos covers en el bar de Ernesto. Pero tras mi nueva posición, no podía darme ese lujo… Aunque… Para este próximo festival de cristal, no habrá nada y nadie que me impida cantar "Numa Numa" Lo juro.

Como aquella noche, nos dirigimos al restaurant "Cristal Abundance" se convirtió para nosotros una parada casi obligatoria al menos una vez al mes, ya sea a principios de mes o finales, y esta vez no era la excepción a la regla, pues, si mi calendario no me falla, hoy es primero de marzo.

-Hacer que preparen carne para ti no fue fácil Dimas.-Hablo Umbra mientras colocaba el menú aun lado suyo.-

-Podía haberle pedido a ese cocinero grifo que viniera solo por hoy para que me hiciera el favor y ninguno de los ponis que trabajan aquí, tocaran la carne si tanto les desagrada.-

-Entiéndelos, a diferencia de ti no comen carne.-Coloco sus codos sobre la mesa mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.-

-¿Entenderlos?-Dije extrañado- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Umbra?-Dije divertido.-

-Pon tu mano sobre la mesa.-Tomo uno de los cuchillos de la mesa que servían para partir el pan que nos habían entregado en lo que esperábamos nuestro pedido.- Y comprobaras que soy la verdadera.-

-No hace falta llegar a tanto.-Dije divertido tomando la botella de vino que nos habían dejado.- Aquí lo único rojo será la carne que me comeré.-Dicho esto, destape la botella y tome la copa de Umbra y le serví.-

-Bueno… De igual manera si aún dudas, podemos remediarlo de forma rápida.-Tomo la copa una vez termine de servirle.-

-Yare…-Rodee lo ojos divertido, mientras servía un poco de vino en mi propio vaso.-

Debo decir que se volvió un hábito para los dos el hecho de que Umbra siempre terminara por lastimarme, de hecho se convirtió en un chiste para los dos, ya que no podía morir y mi cuerpo se sanaba de una manera descaradamente rápida, incluso el dolor puede llegar a ser mínimo e irónicamente, indoloro después de dos a tres segundos después…

-Pero… Nunca me dijiste porque estamos aquí.-Dijo Umbra recargándose un poco contra el respaldo de la silla.-

-Bueno… No hay precisamente una razón en particular, tan solo quería pasar esta noche contigo, después de todo…-Coloque la botella en la mesa mientras tomaba mi propia copa.- Muy pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de convivir últimamente.-

-No fui yo la que quiso comenzar la reconstrucción desde la ciudadela… Sin mencionar que has sido tu quien se ha tomado bastante serio la reconstrucción.-

-Me adjudico el 50 por ciento de la culpa, y el otro 50 a ti por no detenerme.-

-¿Ahora resulta que soy yo la responsable?-Coloco su copa en la mesa.-

-Bueno, tengo que culpar a alguien que no sea yo.-Deje salir una leve carcajada.-

Después de nuestra velada hasta casi las doce de la noche, optamos por irnos, después de todo, ya éramos los únicos en el restaurante, sin mencionar que prácticamente los meseros nos habían llamado dos veces para decirnos que estaban a punto de cerrar, la razón por la cual tardamos tanto, era porque nos la pasamos hablando de todo lo que les he contado… Recapitulamos todo, y claro que reímos en medio de los recuerdos, como la vez en que me puse por primera vez patines para hielo… Aunque esto fue a petición de Pinkie y Maud, no pude mantenerme en equilibrio por mucho tiempo, y ambas yeguas, lo hacían ver tan fácil… Dios, la propia Maud parecía haber nacido para esto.

Otro recuerdo que nos sacó una buena risa fue precisamente cuando tuve que hacer de mucama por una maldita semana tras perder una apuesta… Lo admito… Las faldas son cómodas, por muy extraño que suene, en el momento que esto ocurrió claro que ardía en rabia y vergüenza, pero ahora solo la risa me gana al recordar eso.

Sin embargo… La razón principal por la cual cite a Umbra aquí fue cuando llegamos justamente al corazón de cristal.

-Amore tenía razón… Siempre la tuvo…-Miro el corazón de crista con cierta melancolía.-Nunca debí acercarme tanto a la magia oscura… Debí seguir otros métodos.-

-Bueno, en todo caso… Corregiste ese error, además… Gracias a ella, la mayoría de los ponis actualmente te tienen con cierta esperanza, saben que si cambias, el reino cambiara para mejor.-

-Lo se… Me molesta que ella siempre tenga la razón es todo…-Se llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo.-

-Bueno… En una cosa más tenía razón.-Dije abrazando a Umbra contra mi pasando mi mano sobre su cuello y mirándola.-

-¿En qué?-

-En lo inocente que eres al lado mío.-Le sonreí pícaramente, logrando que ella solo se sonrojara por esto ultimo. Y era cierto, Umbra podrá ser una sádica, maliciosa, fría y calculadora… Pero… En lo que respecta a nuestra intimidad y incluso el doble sentido… Es muy inocente aun.

-Tonto…-Bajo la mirada mientras se recargaba contra mi.-

-Eres la chica que se enamoró del tonto, eso te convierte en la tonta de la relación ¿sabes?-

-¿No puedes tan solo darme la razón sin discutir?-

-Me agrada discutir contigo, es lo divertido.-Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.- Umbra…-

-Aunque no siempre terminaron bien algunas discusiones ¿sabes?-cabizbaja ella solo aparto la mirada.-

-Ya hablamos de ello, no es problema Umbra, enserio, además, fue mucho antes de que las cosas entre tú y yo se volvieran más serias… Pero, hay una discusión que necesito terminar en mi mente ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué discusión?-Dijo extrañada.- No recuerdo que tengamos algo pendiente tu y yo…-

-Oh, claro que tenemos una.-Me separe del abrazo, fingiendo ser ofendido por el hecho de que no se entere.-

-No, aclaramos lo de Cadence y Armor… Lo de Zecora… Pinkie y Maud… Lo de Novo y su condición para seguir en el reino hipogrifo… No hay nada que dejemos pendiente.-

-Bueno… Hay una cosa de hecho…-

-No entiendo Dimas…-

Sonreí ligeramente mientras solo acariciaba su mejilla una vez más, mientras que con mi mano izquierda la metía en un bolsillo, posteriormente me arrodille frente a ella, esta acción claramente la tomó por sorpresa, aunque… A juzgar por su cara y la pequeña felicidad que comenzó a invadirla la hizo llegar sola a la propia conclusión.

-Umbra… ¿Quieres cazarte conmigo?-

No me dio siquiera tiempo de terminar la propia pregunta cuando ella prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mi como cual depredadora, estaba tan feliz, llena de alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos… Desde lo que fue mi muerte… Esta fue la segunda vez, en toda mi vida, que la mire derramando lágrimas, y para mi buena suerte… Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

No hacía falta que me diera la respuesta, su cuerpo y sus acciones me dieron la respuesta que necesitaba. Debo de agradecer que fuera muy tarde en la noche, y todos los ponis estuvieran en sus respectivos hogares, porque creo que ni siquiera Umbra y yo nos podríamos haber soportado la vergüenza del acto que hizo Umbra hace un momento…

-Si acepto, es porque no quiero que nadie más te tenga… Te quiero solo para mí por el resto de mi vida…-coloco su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.-

-Eres una egoísta, ¿sabes?-Dije divertido devolviéndole el abrazo.- Creo que tendré que comenzar a rechazar esas cartas que las chicas me envían cada día de los corazones y los cascos.-

-Descuida…-Se limpió las lágrimas- Ya les mande una orden de alejamiento.-

-Serás…-Ella coloco un dedo en mis labios.-

-Me la debes por hacer de las tuyas llevando a Cadence con Shining Armor…-

-Bueno… Entonces estamos a mano.-Ella asintió.-

-De momento…-Subió su rostro hasta tenerlo frente al mío.- Pero, si hay una cosa que debemos comenzar a trabajar…-

-¿En qué?-

-Si serás rey… Será mejor que sepas como complacer bien a tu reina… Mi querido garañón.-Sonrió tiernamente.-

-Después de todo… La reina siempre tenía un hermoso corazón de cristal en su interior.-Le sonreí del mismo modo, dándole un beso en la frente.-Y cuidare de él, para que no se rompa nunca.-

-Por favor… Quiero que así sea…-

-Y así será… Es una promesa… Mi reina.-

-Solo… Umbra… Querido…-

 _ **Solo…Umbra…**_

 _ **No… Para mí nunca será solo eso.**_

 _ **Para mi será.**_

 _ **Mi querida reina Umbra.**_

 _ **La reina de mi corazón.**_

 ** _FIN_**

 _ **N/A: Santo cielo… uno de los fic´s en los cuales me esmere igual que en Mi Amore XD. Me da tanto gusto haberlo terminado… y la verdad espero mucho y fuera de su agrado :D terminar esto fue un lio y quería dejar un capitulo largo para eso, después de todo, ustedes se lo merecen, por seguir esta historia de principio a fin, no hay fic´s en español que hablen de Umbra, o al menos no desde que publique este fic. Espero y lo disfrutaran, porque yo lo disfrute mucho.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguirlo… Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo. Espero y vernos prontro.**_

 _ **PD: Perdí una apuesta… y tiene mucho que ver con "Mi Amore"**_


End file.
